Lifetime Continues
by Alimackatjac
Summary: A heartbroken Ranka disappears with his young daughter, leaving her friends behind. Guess who shows up 7 years later, out of the blue with no memory of her previous life. Will her friends not only be able to find her, but forgive her? What does the top five families have planned for the girl? Will an old letter from her past help or make things more difficult for Haruhi? No OCS
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran Host Club_

 **A/N This story is Part two of Lifetime Bonds but you can read it on it's own . .**

Life Continues…

Chapter 1 A new part of the city.

* * *

 **Haruhi POV**

 **Time leap ...**

Casually strolling in a new unfamiliar part of the city. This part of the city is filled with glassy unfriendly buildings. Gleaming luxury cars line the streets. The windblown cherry blossoms falling from the trees softens the cold impression I get from this part of the city. I guess… it's not completely brand new to me. According to my father, we used to live in Bunkyo, before I turned five.

.

It doesn't really surprise me, I'm unable to recall my time living here. My mind erased every memory it was holding, before my mother left for her trip. My pace slows after my last thought. The doctor, told my father it was a way for my mind to cope, with …..My mother leaving. I swallow hard to avoid the feeling of lost. It's been almost 7 years since she left .I like thinking of her in that context. It's easier for me, to think she just left for an extended trip then…. the alternative.

.

I was headed to my brand new class in a ridiculous pink outfit. I shook my head.

'What a way, to make a first impression… In a class, I could care less about going to.' Glancing at the of piece paper in my hand. I notice, I'll be having a lot more opportunities to make first impressions in classes I would rather not attend.' Kicking a rock, with my favorite pair of purple tennis shoes, I continue on, to my current destination.

My dad insisted I attend all of my unwanted classes. He said it was all part of my educational plan. He's used that excuse quite a bit lately, when I refuse to take a class. I just wanted to sit under a nice tree and study the day away. What was so wrong with that? Maybe I was mistaken? After all, this is my first real experience in an academic school with other students. According to my father, he tried to enter me in a normal private school, in the beginning of my first year … but it soon became apparent to him, I was still recovering from my mother's ….extended trip.

.

Soon after that, I was instructed by several private tutors and my many uncles. Shaking my head 'Well… at least everyone is required to wear this in class .Pinching the offending pink fabric between my fingers.

I start to turn the corner, when I begin to see my destination. The sight makes my blood turn cold and the need to run screaming in the opposite direction pulls on my legs. In bright pink lettering the sign read: Madame Marie's Ballet School. I quickly made a face to get it out of my system. Stepping closer. I glanced at the pink building and unlike my last class in my old neighborhood. This one, had rows of limos dropping off my fellow pink clad classmates. 'Darn rich kids.' I thought to myself. It's yet, just another reason to ask my father why he moved us to this snobby place. I mean if you weren't even wearing the right brands, the mailman would look at you funny.

.

I wanted to go home to our tiny yellow apartment that could be found over an outrageous drag queen bar. My father decided to move there after …she left. My heart squeezing with pain.

The owner of the bar was an old friend of my father's. They met back in his high school days. His friend offered us the apartment over his bar. It being close to my father's place of employment, my father accepted. When we started to live in the tiny yellow apartment. I found myself surrounded with numerous cross dressing uncles, looking after me.

The Owner of the bar is the ginger headed Misuzu, well I later found out it was part of his stage makeup and he was actually blond. He was my most frequent visitor. He even taught me my times tables. Believe me, being taught your timetables by a flamboyant ginger headed drag queen was something I will never forget. I don't know if it was because the ginger colored hair reminded me of my father or something else…. but I felt a sense of comfort but also a little sadness every time Misuzu came for a visit in full stage costume .I didn't understand my minds crazy reaction ,why I felt sadness when the ginger entered the room. There was nothing about Misuzu that would be even remotely considered sad. He was the opposite of sad… always the life of the party.

.

Entering my classroom, I couldn't help but think my Uncle Misuzu would go berserk seeing all the girls dressed in pink. I on the other hand noticed the girl's in groups with their noses in the air .I could tell they thought I didn't belong.

With a heavy sigh I straightened my shoulders and checked for a seat to sit in, while I change my shoes before class. When I noticed at the far end of the room, a girl sitting by herself, reading .Her nose deep into what she was reading.

I decided to sit away from the girl. I didn't want to offend her, while I was changing out of my favorite tennis shoes. My worn out shoes were a target for the boldest, and snobbiest of my classmates. Most of them would just hold their noses in the air and pretend, I didn't exists.

Once I was done, changing in to my pink slippers and tossing my more comfortable sneakers in my bag. I pulled out my own book from my bag. I wasn't able to read though the first page, when an excited voice could be heard from behind my book. "I'm in love with Miyabi Ichijo from UKi Doki memorial."

I glanced over my book "Excuse me were you talking to me?"

"Yes, I'm in love with Miyabi Ichijo the characters from Uki Doki memorial, which characters have you fallen for?" she pointed to her paperback book.

"I'm sorry? "With a confused face.

Shaking a finger at me. "Well it really doesn't matter as long as it's not Miyabi Ichijo or Akito Ootori. I believe, we will be amazing close friends."

"Uh, I'm sorry. I haven't read your book. So I 'm not sure, what you're talking about."

"Oh this isn't a book, it's a Fan magazine. Hello, my name is Houshakuji Renge just call me Renge, alright?"

"My name is Fujioka Haruhi you may call me Haruhi."

"Girls please, take your places." An elegant french accented womanly voice could be heard across the classroom.

Haruhi and Renge follow their sensei's directions and line up with the rest of the class.

 **End of Haruhi's POV.**

* * *

It was two hours later and ballet class was over. Only a few students remained gathering their things. The chestnut girl placed her book carefully in her bag and pulled the strap over her shoulder. She turned and waved goodbye to her new friend .Only to find Renge quickly joining her as they walked out of the dance school. Haruhi started to walk down the sidewalk when Renge pulled her hand up and grabbed the other girl's arm looking at her with confusion.

"Haruhi, where are you going isn't your family's limo picking you up?"

"No, my family doesn't own a car."

"Well, then at least your nanny is coming to pick you up, right?"

I shook my head "I don't have a nanny and before you ask or a butler…It's just me and my dad, we just moved here into an apartment in town."

"What's an apartment?"

The chestnut haired girl mentally wanted to slap herself, it was the same all over. At her new school she ran into the same problem. The rich kids had no concept of her living conditions."It's a place where a bunch of people live in different parts of the same building."

"Oh, you mean an estate."

With a heavy sigh she shakes her head. "People at my new school, call me a commoner."

"Really, you're a commoner, I've never met one." With her eyes go wide.

"Yeah, well you can make jokes at my expense, when I leave." Folding her arm against her chest.

"Why would I do that?" Looking a bit confused.

"It just happens…. a lot since we moved here." Paying close attention to her feet.

"Well, that's just awful ….Hey, I would offer you a ride home but I still have one more class."

"Yeah I do too." Haruhi puts up her hands to show her new friend she didn't need to trouble herself.

"Well, I'll see you in class." Giving Haruhi a big smile.

"Yeah, bye Renge… see ya." Haruhi heads down the street.

 **Back in Haruhi's POV**

* * *

 **30 minutes later.**

I jog down the street. I was headed for yet another class but this one is far more to my liking. I quickly enter the white building with the words "Haninozuka" painted in gold above the door. I quickly run to the girl's locker room and find a locker. I start to pull off my pink leotard with a sigh of relief and quickly stick the offending outfit into my bag, pullout yet another uniform. I Tie up the belt and push my bag into my locker .Once my locker closed with some effort on my part. I headed out of the women's locker room.

When a strange hand came out of nowhere and grabbed me. I jumped in surprise a little fear struck my heart with thoughts running through my head.' This was my first day I attended class here… so I didn't know anyone here.' That's where I would be wrong. My eyes glanced in the direction to see a blond girl smile in my direction. Once my eyes were fixed on the figure that grabbed me, my body relaxed.

"Haruhi what are you doing here .Don't' tell me ..?" She starts to giggle.

"Oh hi, Renge I could ask you the same." Haruhi smiled at her new friend

"This is my next class, I guess I could have given you a ride, after all."

"Renege, why would I need a ride, it's only a few blocks away." Looking a bit confused.

"Oh Haruhi, you're so funny, well expect a ride from me from now on." Laughing in her hands.

"No, I don't want to be a bother, it's no big deal, for me to walk." Putting up my hand to show my new friend not to trouble herself."

"Hey Haruhi, do you have any more new classes, starting."

"With a heavy sigh I'm afraid so, tomorrow, I have western etiquette class, western art history and the next day I have Traditional Ryukyu Dance, Eastern etiquette class."

Renge face looked surprised. "It sounds, like you have my after school class schedule. Do you have a class schedule?"

"Yeah sure, it's never out of my sight. Otherwise, I would have no idea where to go next "I quickly reached in my pocket and pulled a small purple piece of paper out my pants' pocket and handed it to my curious friend.

She eagerly unfolded the purple piece of paper and studied my schedule, while biting her thumb. "From what I can see you have almost the same class schedule, as I do …you have some classes here that I don't even have …No, offense Haruhi why would a commoner such as yourself have his kind of schedule?" With a confused look on her face she hands me back my schedule.

"I'm not sure, my dad's the one that set up the schedule. Once we moved here that's when the classes started adding up. Half of those classes, I have no interest in, but he says it is all part of my educational plan… whatever that means." I tuck the schedule back in my pants.

"Well, since we have the same classes, I insist that we go together. It will make it more entertaining for the both of us. Don't you think? Grabbing both of my hands and gazing into my eyes with a large smile.

"I guess it would be okay…..sure it might be fun having someone around to endure some of the more boring classes. It just might make them bearable."

"So that's settled, tonight after our lesson, I'll drop you off at your house. I'll pick you up tomorrow after school, on the way to class …. But right now, we should get out there. Sensei doesn't like it, when people are late for class."

Renge grabbed my arm and pulled me to the classroom. Once there she left me to look around. I could see a large room with padded flooring. I went to find a seat and noticed a small blond haired boy in a robe. He's sitting all by himself holding a pink rabbit .I decided the boy looked a little lonely and since Renge was nowhere to be found. I went to go see the boy.

"Hello my name is Fujioka Haruhi. Your bunny is cute does he have a name?" I kneeled down to be eye level with the blond boy." I made sure to give him a kind smile.

The boy studied my eyes and he nodded to himself as if he was deciding to himself, if he was going to answer. "His name is Usa-chan, my grandmother made him for me." His face lit up in a large smile when he mentioned his pink bunny.

"I think Usa-chan is super cute, thank you for showing him to me."

"Your welcome."

"Ok, class, assume your positions to start class. "A strong male voice could be heard coming for the room with the padded floor.

Glancing over to the small blond boy, I notice he wasn't leaving his bench "Are you coming, class is starting?"

He shook his head looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Are you lost? Is there someone I can help you find? Perhaps I can help find your parents?" I spoke with an alarmed tone.

He chuckled in his hand and with a wide smile he shook his head "No, I'll be ok, but you're going to be late."

"Your right, it's my first day. It was nice to talk to you." I swiftly take a spot next to Renge I was so thankful she saved me a spot.

The next thing I know a tall angry man step in front of us. "Fujioka Haruhi could you please step forward."

I hastily step forward and bowed to my new Sensei.' I noticed my Sensei looked a little stunned. Once I looked him straight in the eyes. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.'

"Fujiokas-san, today I would like you to work with my son. He will show you the ropes .He's the world's youth martial arts champion at age 13, listen to him carefully .You just might learn something." The tall sensei looked around the class room "Now where did he run off to? "Haninozuka Mitsukuni your needed." He called out in a bold voice that I'm sure could be heard outside the building.

Just then the small blond boy comes around the corner and sets his bunny down in the nearest chair. The blond boy runs up to the sensei and bows. My eyes went wide, my mouth fell open.' The little boy I thought was lonely ended up being my sensei's son and not only that but the small, pink ,bunny toting, blonde boy was the worlds martial arts youth champion.' I mentally slapped myself,' I can't believe I made an ass of myself on my first day of class.'

"Mitsukuni, remember what we talked about this morning."

The boy quickly glanced my direction with a serious face. "Yes, father bowing once more."

Gesturing to me. "I would like you to meet Fujioka Haruhi she is whom I was talking about. Please show her the ropes." With that they both bowed and my sensei left to instruct the rest of the class.

'I am so dead. I just patronized a martial arts expert treating him like he was six.' With a nervous smile I bow to my sensei's son.

The blond boy starts to laugh and shake his head" Come on follow me." The boy leads me to an empty classroom next to the one we just left. Once we arrive, I noticed a huge smile on his face, laughing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." I bow towards the blond boy.

Putting his hands up, he shakes his head. "No, it's all right Haru-chan there's no harm done. May I call you Haru-chan?"

I nodded my head." Yes, please do."

Putting out his hand for me to shake" I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you my name . My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni but you can call me Honey. Okay?"

I take his hand and shake it firmly." Nice to meet you, Honey. Haninozuka does that mean your family owns the school?"

"You mean you don't know." With a confused look on his face.

"Know what? "Looking just as confused .

"Never mind, yes the school is owned by my family." With a beaming smile.

"So you help your father teach the classes?"

"No, not really. You see that's what I find so funny. My father hardly ever teaches a class. He's usually at our Corporation headquarters in board meetings .But this morning he requested me to personally be here, tonight to help you …. And you have no idea who we are?"

Shaking my head." How would I know who you are, I just moved here a week ago?"

With the finger to his chin he suspiciously asks. "Haru-chan, Which family do you belong to?"

"What do you mean, which family I belong to? It's just me and my dad. My last name is Fujioka."

"Well, I don't know what family you're connected to, but I would have to bet it's one of the top five in Japan. In order to not only get my father down here but me as well."

"I'm nobody important, in fact the kids tease me and call me a commoner." Glancing down at my feet a bit embarrassed.

"You are a commoner, now this totally doesn't make any sense."

"Well, go ahead and laugh I've been running into it all day and I don't care if people call me commoner. To me it's a badge of honor to be called that." Irritated I fold my arms against my chest turning my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you Haru-chan. I don't care I think you're a nice person and I hope we can be friends." He rushes over and hugs me tightly I notice he's really strong."

Hugging them back. "I would like to be your friend too. So what do you have to show me?"

Honey nods his head. All right Haru-chan, let me show you."

For the next two hours honey shows me the ropes. I try to imitate his actions the best I can. After two hours, I was exhausted. It had been a long day and I was ready to go home.

Lucky for me, Renege did exactly what she said she was going to do, and gave me a ride home. I couldn't help but see her astonished expression when we stopped in front of my apartment. I promised her I'd see her, tomorrow, and quickly went to my door to unlocked it. I swiftly waved my hand to signal I was entering my apartment. I closed and locked the door… I stood there alone in our apartment. I wonder what my new friends would say if they knew I was by myself most nights, because my dad worked.

.

My mind played my thoughts like a projector, playing a movie, thinking about the day's events. Twirling my hair I start to ask myself questions I didn't have answers for. Why was I taking so many classes and why was there so many rich kids in those classes? Why was honey sure I had connections to one of the top five families of Japan. I laughed at the thought of little old me having connections with such powerful families. After a quick bite I went to bed, tomorrow would be another long day.

Haruhi's POV

"The next day I hurried home after school, and quickly finished my homework. I knew Renege would arrive at my apartment any moment. I didn't want to make her late for her class. A knock at my front door interrupted my thoughts. I went to answer it with a smile on my face and my bag over my shoulder, ready to go.

"Hello Renge, are you ready to go?" I noticed Renege wearing a yellow long-sleeved silk dress that was rather poufy skirt.

My friend quickly turns her head and surveys my apartment. She looked stunned, even horrified. "You and your dad live in this tiny place? Haruhi are you ready for Western etiquette class?"

Rolling my eyes I ignore my friend's last question. "Yeah, all ready" As I was about to go out the door figuring Renege would follow me.

Renege held out her hand to stop me." You can't go like that… Madam Charlotte would be appalled. She won't even consider allowing you in her class without a uniform."

"Are you telling me there's a uniform for this class too?" Placing a hand to my face ,pinching the bridge of my nose to hold off a headache.

"Of course silly what do you think I'm wearing?" Gesturing to the yellow puffy outfit.

"How was I supposed to know that was a uniform? To me it just looks like a dress…. A puffy dress but still just a dress. Please have a seat, I'll go check my closet. "I motioned to the living room and double-timed it to my room. So not to be late .There I open a double door to a room that could be larger than my bedroom. I step into my closet, where I find rows and rows of uniforms for school and for classes after school. I quickly shuffle through the closet paying close attention to the color yellow. My eyes go wide with the dress in sight. ' I swear, if there was a class that had a uniform required, my father could find it.'

.

I swiftly take out the yellow puffy dress and throw it on. I open the garment bag attached to the hanger to find a yellow headband, a set of fake pearl earrings with a matching necklace and a pair of white tights .I bend down to look at bottom of my closet and sure enough, I find a box labeled "Western Etiquette Class". I quickly open the box to find a pair of black leather heeled Mary Janes. Once I've changed into the dress, tights, shoes I run a quick brush though my hair and leave the room.

.

"Sorry about that I didn't know the class required a uniform but I'm ready to go now." Throwing my bag over my shoulder and holding tight the pair of earrings and necklace I motioned to the door.

Nodding her head in approval. "Much better… You changed rather quickly. Well, let's go." With a smile on her face she heads for the door. I follow right behind her stopping only to lock the door. Following my new friend rather hastily when she enters the back seat of a very long car. I nod my head to the man holding the door. "Thank you."

Finding myself sitting next Renge in the luxurious plush interior of her family's car. I take a moment to rest my shoulders, back into the dark soft leather seat. Renge notices my behavior and shakes her head, obviously she can't understand why I would take pleasure in something so simple.

"Okay, when we get to Madam Charlotte's, we will stand in line waiting for our male escorts."

"Escorts, who are they?"

"Oh, you don't know? They are the male students of the class. The boys in our class are around our Age, give or take a year or two. Madam Charlotte prefers older boys for her lady students she says that it resembles real life more accurately. Don't worry this is my first time too with the boys in class... But I've studied Madam Charlotte's expectations Just get in line behind me and follow my lead. Ok?"

.

While my friend explains the rules of the classroom I swiftly added my fake pearl earrings to my look. The next thing I know the car slowly comes to a halt and a minute later the door flings open. Renge and I quickly step out" Thank you." I nod to the driver.

Renge and I quickly take our place in line with our fellow yellow, marshmallow clad classmates. I notice the line quickly moving to one side of the room. Glancing towards the front of the line, I observe a row of younger students walking past me. My eyes quickly catch a glimmer of ginger. I whipped my head around to see two ginger headed boys joking around with each other .They stepped into a waiting black stretch limousine. I noticed a golden capital H on the car as a hood ornament. I had a strange feeling I had met them before. I couldn't help but watch the black car leave the parking lot.

.

"Haruhi, earth to Haruhi." Renge was waving her hand in front of my face.

I suddenly shake my thoughts back to reality. "Oh, I'm sorry Renege, you were saying?"

"I was saying that the class before us was leaving the girls are younger… but the boys are around our age.

"Thanks for the info."

"If you look straight ahead across the classroom you'll see our male escorts"

"I'm not really interested but I take a quick glance and I notice the older boys dressed in blue suits and yellow ties. I chuckle to myself, they look awkward tugging at their ties and pulling at their shirt collars. I could tell that none of them wanted to be there."

"Please, excuse me I turned my head to see an older boy with black hair and glasses "Sorry, pardon me." I stepped aside to let him pass. As soon as he did, I noticed a strong grip cutting off the circulation of my arm. I turned my head to see my friends eyes as big as saucers.

"Do you know who that it is?" Grabbing onto my arms even tighter and jumping up and down, Renege looked like she was about to explode from excitement.

"Uh, should I?" Trying to pry her fingers off my arm to increase the blood flow going to my heart.

"Ootori Akito he's the actor who plays Miyabi Ichijo in Uki Doki memorial Remember I told you about him last night." She starts to Jump around like she's crazy-mad .Everybody starts looking in her direction.

"Renge your fan girling, please calm down. If it really is him? Do you really want to look insane." pulling my arm free.

"You're right but I just can't help myself! Squealing with delight.

Attention Class." I am Madam Charlotte, I will be your instructor for this class. Gentlemen, please escort your lady to your table. One by one a boy leaves the line at the opposite side of the room, gracefully walks across the room and bows in front of a girl. He swiftly straightens his shoulders and offers an elbow for the girl to take. The girl curtsies and places a hand on the boys elbow. The pair, gracefully find a table.

.

My attention is quickly diverted when a boy with blond hair bows to Renge. I could swear my new friend was glaring at me as she was being escorted to her table. Her actions soon became perfectly clear to me. I was the last person in line on the girl's side when the boy with the dark hair and glasses bowed towards me. I played out the moves I witnessed flawlessly. Once we arrived to our table, he motioned to a chair and I nodded. The boy with glasses pulled out my chair so I could gracefully glide into it. Without missing a beat he pushed, in my chair. I thanked him sweetly and sat there with my hands folded in my lap waiting for our instructor to speak.

.

'Ladies and gentlemen since today is the first time both sexes are in the same class. I think we should use this time to get acquainted. Look at your partner, for the next hour try and entertain your partner. Be charming and chat with your partner while using all the proper table etiquette, I have taught you. I will be observing your progress but by all means enjoy yourself. Thank you."

I gesture to the teapot. "Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes, please…..I'm sorry may I ask your name?"

"I'm sorry my name is Fujioka Haruhi, but you may call me Haruhi" I maneuver the teapot to carefully pour his tea in his cup.

"Haruhi, nice to meet you, my name Kyoya Ootori in western etiquette class you pronounce the given name first and the surname last. For all intents, purposes for this class, no honorifics are required, you may call Kyoya." The dark hair boy recited his introduction rather coolly with a stunned facial expression was quickly hidden when he managed to push his glasses up his nose with one finger.

"I'm sorry to upset you. Do you like sugar in your tea?"

"What makes you believe you've upset me ? No sugar please but I do like a little milk."

"It's just when I introduced myself, your face seemed to be a bit stunned which you quickly managed to hide with your glasses." Pouring a small dab of milk for his tea."

"Oh it's nothing I just noticed that your new in class."

"Pardon me for asking but weren't all the girls new to your class?" Lifting his cup and saucer and gently holding it out to be given to him, with a gentle smile.

"Well yes, but that doesn't mean, I didn't know who the girls in the attending class are. Take your friend Renege Houshakuji she obviously has mistook me for someone else." Nodding his head towards Renege who at the moment is speaking to an excited tall blond boy.

Chuckling after taking a sip from my tea cup." Yes well, she believes you to be some character in something called ukidooki, I think that's what she calls it. I'm afraid I don't follow the program but either way I'm in trouble with her for sitting here with you."

"Aw, I see, so you're not a fan of the program."

"Oh no, who has the time? I much prefer my reading to be more cerebral." With my last few words Kyoya managed a quick smirk on his lips.

"Well, I may be able to help you with your trouble that concerns your friend. Your friend is fan girling for the wrong brother .My older brother, Akito Ootori is the actor for the fan girl series Uki Doki Memorial. He plays character Miyabi Ichijo…but please tell your friend, my knowledge for the show and unfortunately my brother ends there."

Taking a sip from my teacup I quickly put it down. "Thank you, I'm sure she won't be terribly upset towards me, after I inform her, so is that your only brother?"

With a heavy sigh and he adjusts his glasses with a finger and almost in a robotic response "No, I have two older brothers and one older sister."

"I'm sorry I offended you." With a blush on my cheeks, I avert my eyes.

"You've done nothing particularly wrong, it's just I'm usually asked questions about my family, but since your inquiry was from general curiosity, I am the youngest sibling of a powerful family here in Japan." Taking a sip from his teacup placing it back down on his saucer.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea, I didn't mean to pry or make you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm aware, you do not know who I am and you didn't make me feel uncomfortable so tell me. How do you liked this part of the city since you've moved here."

It was my turn to be stunned." How did you know I just moved here from another part of the city?" Looking suspiciously at him.

" I assumed you're new to class, therefore you're new to the city that's all…. Well, I make it my business to know who I associate with in these classes." Gesturing to the room.

"So, what have you found out about me?"

"I know you live with your father and you moved here about a week ago in an apartment and like most of us are extremely busy with school and refinement classes…. am I correct ?"

My eyes went wide behind my teacup who was this guy? How did he know I only lived with my father? Everybody else I've run into isn't aware of that fact. "Who are you…How could you possibly know all that?"

"I informed you, I prefer to make it my business to know who I associate with." With a smirk on his face.

"Yes but…. No, other person I've befriended, this past week, knew I only lived with my father… Plus what did you call these classes… refinement classes? Since I moved here last week, I've been wondering and maybe since you know so much about me, maybe you can answer my questions…. For instance why am I in these classes? Why did my father move us to a part of the city where I'm constantly referred to as a commoner at my school?' Why is it, anytime somebody gets to know me, they think I should be someone else?"... Slouching in my chair and pulling a hand to my forehead, ashamed of my behavior. I quickly glance Kyoya with remorseful eyes. "I'm sorry it's just been a tough week. I didn't mean to throw my troubles on to your shoulders."

.

Kyoya, quickly straightens his shoulders firmly. Drawing my attention to my current poor posture, I follow his example. Clearing his throat "I'm not sure how I could possibly answer those questions but, with you sitting here with me, I can tell you this. You are anything but, common."

'I carefully ran his words through my mind' but before I could respond, I was interrupted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm afraid our time in class has ended. Gentlemen, please pull out your companion's' chair and escort her outside the building. I will see you all next week, have a lovely day."

Kyoya swiftly picked up his napkin and dabbed the corners of his lips. Placing his napkin back on his plate. He gracefully stood up and pulled out my chair offering me his elbow once more. I raised from my seat, nodded my head and accepting his arm. We swiftly made our way to the end of the line, waiting to be excused. Just as I had witnessed from the previous class.

Walking out of our class without looking at me he speaks in a quiet manner." If I were you, Haruhi… I would stop questioning why and just except your current responsibilities in your new life. Your new life will offer you many surprises in your future. So enjoy them. My lady, it's been a pleasure." He quickly bows and straightens his shoulders.

Shocked with his last words. "The pleasure, was mine. My fine gentleman." Curtsying towards the dark-haired boy. With one mysterious smile placed on his lips, I was about to ask my classmate what he meant... When he turns on his heel and enters a black stretched car.

The next thing I knew I'm being pounced on by Renge "So how was your first class?"

"Ah, Renge about that… I'm sorry I didn't mean to….."Trailing off.

"Oh that, I was mistaken….Will you forgive my behavior? The gentleman that I was entertaining, informed me the gentleman you were sitting with is Akito Ootori's younger brother… but he still is rather cute, don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess so." Shrugging my shoulders, gazing towards his car. Noticing the car hasn't left yet unlike other students.

"So I figured, we could get a quick bite to eat before western art history. What do you think?"

"Well as long as we don't have to change into another uniform, I'm good."

"No, there's no uniform for the class, lets' go."

As I follow my friend into her car and I relax my shoulders, into the soft leather. I start to ponder about my first week into my new life. At first I wouldn't call the beginning of my week pleasant but the end of my week, I was content with. I made two new friends, both their behavior started out a bit bizarre but after being a participant in this new life I've noticed that their behavior was probably pretty common. My thoughts rambled on until finding their way to a certain glasses wearing classmate of mine. Pondering the words he had just spoke .Something tells me the boy behind the glasses and the mysterious smile knew more, than what he was leading me to believe… but I guess I would take his advice and just except my current responsibilities and look forward to the future, and the surprises belonging to this new life.

End of chapter

* * *

Ok Haru starts out young but the story will quickly time leap.

Thanks for giving me a peek. Please Follow/Review It only takes a minute whereas my chapter updates may take as much as 2-3 days to write….seems fair see ya Alimackatjac

So as promised chapter 1. Hopefully a little more upbeat for you .When writing this chapter my head was having a hard time switching out of POV mode after updating Hikaru's doodles. So I went with it. (Which I'm on the fence with and may cancel the story, altogether.) Haruhi is now around 12 give or take a few months. The next chapter should be out soon. Please, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 old and new friends

Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran host club.

Life Continues…..

Chapter 2 Old and new friends

* * *

In a modest white bedroom, particularly devoid of any self-expression except for some splashes of color here and there and myriad of achievement certificates. The pieces of paper, plastered around the room with cheap tape that would detach from the wall after opening a window or closing the door too harshly. Leaving your prized item worth displaying float to the ground for the first person to come along to crumple it beneath their feet leaving a soiled footprint embedded on the paper.

.

Except to the girl the achievement certificates were issued to would have much rather just stuffed them in a drawer somewhere and forget about them. The girl thought the various pieces of paper didn't really show any achievement. To the girl, the certificates represented nothing more than forced attendance. For the past three years of classes she really would have preferred to be left out of the pointless classes.

.

Since her father expected her to attend class without fail. For the girl the papers were not just worthless pieces of paper the papers represented a constant irritation between her and her father. The proud father was the culprit of her current room décor. One day she came home from school and found the offending pieces of paper stuck haphazardly around her entire room.

.

She might have fought her father harder against attending the refinement classes but she has found one shining reason to not really put up a fuss. Amongst the hordes of snobbish students that preferred she just go back where she belonged, she met three of her closest friends her first week in classes. With exception of an acquaintance here and there her only three friends since her father dragged her to this part of the city.

.

After her first class at the Haninozuka dojo, Haruhi and Honey-sensei quickly became close friends. The baby faced sempi insisted on making the girl his first protégé .Soon after their first couple of private lessons the older teenager introduced her to his cousin Takashi Morinozuka the two cousins seemed inseparable to the girl. Mori-san, his preferred name, is a tall stoic boy two years her senior .The young teenage girl has grown accustom and found comfort from the teenage boy with the quiet nature.

.

The chestnut haired girl found a constant companion for the afterschool classes and a best friend. Throughout the years the girl's friendship had developed with a girl she found her absolute opposite. Haruhi would see her friend, the over the top, animated Renege practically every day. At times, the fan girl would push Haruhi to her very edge of annoyance with her over the top obsessions with various characters of entertainment .Her mood for the girl would soon pass when Renge would suddenly crack a joke or demonstrate her kind nature that was often hidden by the girls frenzied obsessions.

.

When Haruhi wasn't scheduled for a class, she would dive deep into her studies. Tonight was one of those nights. Some rather important tests were coming up, she would take full advantage of her time .The girl was usually scheduled for 1 to 2 classes a day after school. Meaning her assigned homework for the day needed to be complete by the time Renge came knocking at her door.

.

The young girl found herself hunched over her desk with a small orange desk lamp shining down on her books .Her head furrowed in concentration. She's vigorously scribbling figures on a piece of paper. Trying to complete her last two remaining problems. Haruhi figured one of the undeniable laws in homework is the toughest problems are always the last two of the assignment. She thought she had finally figured out one of her remaining math problems .The girl picked up her notebook while scratching her forehead with the end of her pencil, checking her calculations .When her phone buzzed and broke her concentration. She could tell by the ringtone it was her best friend of two years.

.

She argued with herself, wondering if she should let it go to voicemail…. at least until she finished her assignment. Haruhi knew her friend would be displeased to know her calls were being screened for homework. The young teen reluctantly dropped her pencil on her desk to lace her fingers around her blue flip phone as the orange flower charms dangled against her hand as she answered it.

"Hello, Ren." Throwing her head back resting it on the back of the soft blue blanket hanging off her chair.

"Hey Haru, what have you been up to on this wonderful evening…..And don't tell me you're wasting it on studying. Only you would think of trashing our free night from classes with your nose stuck in some book."

Shaking her head at her friend's idea of wasting time. "Well, actually…"Trailing off

"I knew it." Renge spoke in a defeated tone. Haruhi knew her friend would be shaking her head.

Rolling her eyes. "How, can I help you, Ren?"

"Ooo, aren't we all business like today …Well actually I have a favor to ask of you."

Letting out a sigh. "What's the favor?" Haruhi gracefully extending her hand across her desk to a little car that she kept there. Her hand lightly guided the rolling car back and forth along the front of her desk .She finds the repetitive action comforting.

"I know, you don't much care for painting classes, and have somehow managed to escape from attending any them."

"There's really no real mystery there, I had shown my father some of my paintings and we both decided to further my studies in other endeavors. Ones, I actually have an ounce of talent in."

"Well you see I have one coming up and I can really use your company. It's only a couple of Saturdays in a watercolor workshop. I would really appreciate it. If you would go with me?"

"Renge, the weekend is the only time I have to do my chores and go grocery shopping for the week." Annoyed.

I will never get use to your commoners, over worked way of life. I know I'm asking a lot but I really want to go, the sensei is supposed to be brilliant at the art. Please pretty…pretty…pretty….pretty…pretty please?" Renge pleads with a whiney voice."

Haruhi ,new their really was no other choice but to accept .She knew when her friend really has her heart set on something it was futile to resist. It was better to accept and be rewarded with peace and quiet rather than be constantly hounded until she relents .That is why over the years Haruhi would find herself at fan conventions. Standing hours in long lines with fan girls screaming. Waiting to get a scribble from an actor. She gives out a heavy sigh I Suppose it wouldn't hurt…" Trailing off rubbing her head in irritation.

.

"Oh Haru ,thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. You're my best friend. Ah, Haru, I have one other itsy, bitsy, insignificant detail I forgot to mention…Kyoya-sempi called and invited us to meet him and his friend after class."

"Renege!?"

I know I'm asking a lot but I about flipped when he called and you know ever since your first day in Mme. Charlotte's class I've developed a bit of a crush for him ….it would mean the absolute world to me… if you agreed to do this ?"

Rolling a little blue car back and forth across the surface of her desk, unconsciously." I would say your crush for Kyoya-sempi is more than a "bit" of crush it's more like a raging infatuation, boarder lining on stalker behavior .Haruhi released a heavy sigh. "Fine… but no Comiket or AnimeJapan for the year."

"I'll agree to Comiket but no not AnimeJapan your costume is already being made." The voice over the phone sounded offended at the mere suggestion of missing the precious event.

"Fine deal."

"Oh, you are the best."

Glancing over at her unfinished work "Yeah, yeah. Now, may I please go back to my studies?"

"By all means have a goodnight."

Shaking her head from the interruption "Goodnight, Ren." She flipped her blue phone shut before turning in her chair the annoyed girl tosses the cause of her interruption on her bright blue bedspread.

The determined student tried to go back to her unfinished problems but couldn't concentrate. 'Mr. No Emotion, just asked Ren out. Well I wouldn't say the older teenage boy had no emotions more like carefully concealed emotions hidden behind his glasses. After that first day of classes my former partner never really spoke to me except for the occasional greetings. It seems to me he has never went out of his way to befriend someone unless it benefited him somehow. So how was the aloof teenager benefiting by introducing us to his friend?'

.

Deciding she wasn't able to concentrate any longer the girl threw her bright blue pencil down on her notebook. She stretched her hands up in the air and yawned .She would tackle the last two problems in the morning. Haruhi walked over to her bed and slipped off her tangerine colored slippers. She flopped down on her plush, bright blue bedspread. 'This Saturday was going to be interesting.' With her slightly damp hair splayed out on the soft pillow she continues to think about her last phone call. The girl's thoughts soon relaxed and her eyes drooped down allowing her to drift to sleep.

- **Early Saturday morning with in the grounds of a large estate. Mystery POV**

* * *

I placed my hand on the brass handle squeezing the trigger down opening my front door. Pulling the door open and glancing over my shoulder with a heavy sigh. I took a reluctant step with my orange canvas shoes and stepped out of my front door crunching the orange and red colored leaves under the soles of my feet.

.

I took one last look over my shoulder, as I closed the door. I continued to forcefully endure, trudging one step after the other walking down my family's extended driveway. Once at the gate I turned one last time to study a figure in a window in a far distant house, I just walked from. With a heavy heart. I lifted my arm and turned my back towards the figure in the window before straightening my shoulders and continued out of the gate..

.

If I wasn't so concerned for who I had left behind, today would have been a great day. With the warm fall sun bathing my face in its cheer. But instead I trudged down the sidewalk with my hands in my cargo pants and my bag over my shoulder while forcing myself to move forward. Even though I felt a magnetic force pulling me back.

.

My mother could be such a pain at times .This morning she bursts through my bedroom surprising us, she hasn't been home for months. She grabs my foot and yanks me out of bed .The staff literally pushes me out the door. Then my mother orders me to get ready to walk to class handing me a new outfit. I intended to skip the class my brother was coming down with a small cold. But my crazy mother insisted I go to this particular class. The class my brother and I looked forward to .I wasn't even allowed to take my normal transportation there and back. I was expected to spend the day away.

.

So I moved against the magnetic pull with my bag over my shoulder and I trekked forward. Step by step until I entered the classroom. I decided to take a seat in a far off corner. Better to melt in the background, (something I picked up from my father.) Then stand out and be bombarded with people trying to "befriend" one of the infamous, recluse brothers.

.

Sometime before my fifth birthday my brother and I had shut everybody out, including our parents. It was just too painful to let anyone else in. I was so young when the event occurred, I only get fuzzy glimpses of the person from my past….from memories…..pieces of a recurring dreams. When I ask my mother, where the person went, she gets a heartbreaking expression on her face, quickly changes the subject.

.

Even though my brother portrays a callous, presumptuous exterior, it couldn't be further from the truth. My real brother the one behind the facade is overly abundant with feelings for people he holds dear. There's a price for these over flowing feelings, he hurts deeply if he feels a love one has betrayed him. For this reason he only trusts me and is fiercely protective. It's always been just us with one painful exception who just… vanished leaving my brother in a depressed state causing him to slam the door on our world to lock it tight.

.

I reached in my bag and pulled out my preferred materials for the class and laid them out in my work area. Glancing at the clock I noticed I needed to kill some time, before class. Grabbing my favorite orange sketch book and pencil I begin to gaze out the window for some inspiration .My attention was seized by a rather old lace leaf maple with scraggly limbs sprawling from the trunk.

.

When I needed a little comfort I would often draw one tree. Under the tree I would always draw my ghost girl the one with the big brown eyes. I've drawn hundreds of the same picture in various techniques, while concentrating on the details of the girl's face. The pictures brought me comfort but also a little sadness. The only real argument I ever had with my brother was from him demanding I never draw the brown eyed girl again and forget about her…. I refused. Later when we came to understanding and patched thing up. I would go off and draw my trees and my brother wouldn't go looking for me.

.

The girl was the only other person ever allowed in our world. One morning the girl left our house and never came back. No one was ever allowed in our world after that. I remembered four clues of my ghost girl's identity. 1. Big brown eyes chestnut hair girl reminded me of a China doll. Number 4 is the most important clue her name was Haruhi.

.

Staring out my window sketching my preferred subject. Loosing myself in the drawing until the hum of the classroom increases with more students. Glancing at the clock I notice the class is about to begin .I close my sketch book placing it in my bag. Turning my back away from the window before quickly stealing a glance at the empty seat next to me. Leaning back into my seat I begin to watch the students file in to the classroom. From experience all outsiders including my fellow classmates are all idiots.

.

Already bored with the class, I reach up and stretch my arms when I notice two girls walking into the classroom. One of the girls is blonde and talked animatedly with a shrill voice. They were typical one-dimensional girls. I was convinced most girls were superficial and would claim their undying love to the first handsome figment of their imagination they met. Never really bothering to get to know the person inside. The futile blonde girl I can hear over the crowd. She's talking about some TV show and no doubt fallen head over heels for the lead character. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Bored I glanced over to the girl's friend.

.

I could only see the back of the other girl's head as she occasionally nods every once in a while to show she was paying attention to the blonde. She was either waiting for someone or desperately wanted to leave the classroom, noticing her head kept glancing towards the open classroom door.

.

For the first time I glanced up at the front of the classroom where a tall man with a pointy black goatee and a French beret was getting his materials ready to instruct the class. I rolled my eyes, the teacher was a walking, talking cliché. I pulled out my sketch book about to get lost in my drawing once more and ignore this horrid class. When shrill laughter could be heard from over the bustling classroom. I looked towards the direction the laughter was coming from to find the blond once more.

.

Her friend was trying to calm her down while checking around to apologize to her neighbors for the disturbance. That's when the blonde's friend flashed her large brown eyes towards me and gave me a polite smile. I sat there petrified before shaking my head to take another look as I returned a smile to the girl. I know this sounds like I'm ripping this line off some corny movie but it literally felt like time stood still as I stared in those eyes….the eyes that are an identical match to my ghost girl.

.

Hesitant to be considered rude for staring I force my eyes to the front of the class. The man with the sharp goatee and the French beret calls for our attention and starts residing the simplest rules of wet on wet watercolor technique. A bored expression could be seen on my face if anyone bothered to look. To think I wanted to take this class, I mastered this technique years ago, bored with my instructor. I glanced my eyes back to the girl, quickly grabbing my sketchbook and turning the pages comparing the girl to my drawings, each picture resembled the girl. Swallowing hard, I quickly snatched up my pencil in my fingers to sketch the girl. Being careful not to look obvious that I was sketching a complete stranger. Occasionally picking up my paint brush to look like I was attempting to follow the assignment.

,

We were instructed to paint a potted ornamental lily. The brown eyed girl was flopping around her paintbrush with no real technique or purpose she looked bored and not particularly interested in this class. I noticed she wasn't really paying attention to the assignment and I wanted to see what she was painting with cat like curiosity that was killing me. Perhaps, it would give me a clue to her identity. I decided I would stand up and go get some fresh water maybe wash out my brushes.

.

Taking the long way around, behind the girls' table, I quickly glanced my eyes to the girl's painting. I was right she wasn't paying any attention to the assignment. She was painting large swaths of orange and blue in a design with an abstract car in the middle. Well, I was hoping it was an abstract either that or the girl had been trained by a toddler. I quickly glanced at the blonde's painting, she was being quite serious about the beginner assignment .Just as I thought. The blonde probably begged the brown eyed girl to go with her, it was a chick thing.

.

A stream of cool water runs over my brushes. I make sure not to damage the points. A weird tingling feeling begins to travel up my spine. Concentrating on my brushes, I didn't notice a girl coming up from behind me until she was using the sink, next to me. I shifted my eyes to the side, to glance at my neighbor. It's my ghost girl, the brown eyed girl. She's at the sink next to me washing her brushes. I need to say something but what?

Clearing my throat I turned to look in her direction. "So, how did your assignment turn out?"

The girl looked at me with a confused look on her face. "Fine, I wasn't really taking this class seriously. You?"

"No, not really, I thought the instructor would be brilliant but, no, he is just a cliché of an artist they must have kidnapped off the street." 'I can barely keep it together, her demeanor reminds me of a china doll.'

Scrunching her nose and giving me a chuckle. "Yeah, I know what you mean, who wears a beret, anymore."

I chuckled at her observation.

Drying her hands. "Well, it was nice to meet you, my friend's waiting, Goodbye." She turned on her heel back to her friend.

I dried my hands and headed back to my seat cleaning up my area, packing my things away in my bag. Glancing at the clock, I figured class was ending soon. I needed to know more. Maybe I could flirt with both girls possibly invite both girls out for coffee. Hell, I was so desperate to find out more… I would lower myself to strike up a conversation with the boorish blonde.

.

When the students started exiting the classroom I threw my bag over my shoulder and straightened my clothes before heading for their location to make my move. When a wave of students started to head for the door to leave the classroom. Blocking my path to get to the girls. Once the crowd finally dispersed the girls were gone. I ran out of the classroom but they must have been picked up. There was no sign of them. Disheartened I decided to drown my sorrows in maple nut ice-cream and luck would have it, the best in the city was a few blocks down.

.

I didn't completely loose the girl, the class was a two week class. Maybe I could convince my brother to come to the next class. The two of us should be able to charm the girls to go out with us .That's if I could convince my brother to have anything to do with the girl.

.

We were both devastated when the girl vanished but Hika crumbled into a deep depression. For months he refused to talk, even to me. I have never seen my brother act like that, not even the time we tried to befriend a maid that couldn't tell us apart. She told my brother and I "probably no one would ever be able to tell us apart" as she was trying to escape out a window, after ripping off one of my parent's safes. It wasn't the theft that bothered us. It was her words that hit us at our very core. After that we started to give up on other people. Until one day a childhood friend of my mother's arrived with her daughter and turned our world upside down. Over 10 years ago.

.

My ears caught a shrill laugh I followed it and there sitting at a table is my ghost girl and the blonde. What luck, I guest great minds do think alike. I couldn't just go over there and talk to them that would look a bit stalkerish. I'll buy some ice-cream and sit at a table, sketching and trying to come up with some way to talk to her.

.

I went to order three scoops in a waffle cone when I noticed two boys coming up to sit with the girls. I recognized the two boys, they went to my school. In fact isn't that the "Futile lord" that has been harassing my brother and me all week, to join his stupid club. His obvious attempt to gather the students of the top five families. What would they want with my ghost girl?

.

 **End of mystery point of view. (Mystery POV is sweet Kaoru.)**

* * *

 **Ice cream parlor Just before Kaoru walks in the door.**

Two girls sit at the table talking about the class they just went to.

Haruhi grabs her friend's hand from across the table "Ren don't make me go to the class next week, the sensei was awful. "Haruhi pleads with her friend.

Renge shakes her head. "Haru you promised …speaking of class who was that dreamy guy you were talking to over by the sink?" Intently staring at her friend with curious eyes.

Pulling her hands away and straitening her shoulders looking away with a slight blush on her cheeks. ."Oh, just a fellow classmate, who thinks the same thing about our new sensei, as I do… that's all. ",

"Well, I thought he was cute." Pulling her hands to the side of her face with doe like eyes."

"Who the sensei or the guy at the sink?" Haruhi asks while chuckling a bit.

"The guy at the sink of course!" Renge almost yells out in the quiet atmosphere.

"Shhh …You think all boys are cute." Glancing around to see if my friend disturbed anyone with her voice before bluntly replying and roll her eyes.

Glancing at the door .Renge's annoyance for her friend soon dissolves in to a mischievous smile. "Speak of the devil, look who just walked in. You should go talk to him." Nodding her head toward the door.

Using her most girly sarcastic voice to imitate her friend. "What would I say? We just happened to walk in the same store after taking the same class…. I'm not any kind of stalker… but I think you're cute, and I just want to have a conversation with a complete _stranger_ ….No, way in hell."

Turning back to her normal blunt voice. "Why not? I've heard worse….I would lead with hello, I think your cute …..Ooo so you do think he's cute!" Renge's eyes light up.

"Well, no I was just making a joke." Haruhi folds her arm at her chest looking away.

Taking her finger and poking her nose. "No, I see it, in your face. You do think he's cute." Letting out a breath while shaking her head. Getting up from her seat .You know …If you don't admit it. Then I guess… you've given me no choice .I'll go tell him for you." With a wide smile on her face taking one step in the boy's direction.

Reaching her hand out to swiftly grab her friend's arm before giving her a strong glare. "Renge, don't you dare!"

Letting out a breath dropping her head defeated. "Fine… Yes, I think he's cute. Are you happy now? Please sit down." Haruhi speaks in a defeated tone.

With a satisfied smile, Renge sits back down. "So now …go talk to him."

"I can't put my finger on it... but, I have this heavy feeling of déjà vu …when I look at him." Haruhi tilts her head to think as she once more steals a quick glance at the ginger.

With wide eyes she flutters her eyes rapidly, falling back into her chair, in her own dream like state. "I'm totally getting that vibe from him now. You were lost loves, in another life."

Shaking her head. "No, nothing like that… You know what? I think I will say hi, He's sitting right next to the napkins. I'll just bump into him that way .The chestnut girl was about to stand up to go "bump" into her ginger headed classmate …

A cool voice interrupts Haruhi's actions. "Hello ladies, I do hope you weren't waiting long." Kyoya bows to the girls.

"Not at all, we only just arrived." Renge replies in the most girly voice

Gesturing to a tall blond boy. "I would like to introduce you to my fellow classmate and friend, Suoh Tamaki. He recently arrived here from France."

Tamaki takes a deep bow before straitening. "Hello, my lovely Princesses, it's a pleasure to meet you." With the utmost poise and grace he quickly takes each girl's hand to quickly peck their hands.

Pushing his glasses up with one finger "Tamaki, why don't you entertain these lovely ladies, while I procure everybody's ice cream? Girls what can I get for you?"

Renge with girly voice. "Oh, Kyoya-chan, how sweet of you, peppermint, please?"

"And you Haruhi-san?"

"Thank you Kyoya-san, Strawberry please?"

"Tamaki?"

"Oh, um, french vanilla please?"

"All right, four ice creams coming up. I'll be right back."

"Hey wait minute, Kyoya-Chan I'll help you." Renge swiftly leaves her seat to lace her arm, with the glasses wearing boy, forcing the two to walk very close together.

Tamaki, speaks, while drumming his figures on the surface of their table "So, Kyoya tells me you just started a water coloring class?"

"Um, Yes…but I only went because my friend asked me to." Giving Tamaki an awkward smile."

"Oh, so what classes do you take, my lovely princess? "Giving her a genuine smile with sparkling eyes.

"I take a bunch of classes, most of them I don't much care for… But I like to read …so do you miss France?"

"Yes, I do, more than I can possibly imagine." His smile falters for moment, his heart aches…. For the people he left behind.

"I'm sorry." Feeling remorseful she gently places a hand on his and gives him a comforting smile.

"Don't be it was just my childhood home… I miss it terribly, but I have a new life with new adventures, such as meeting you, my lovely Princess."

"So Tamaki-san, do you have any interests?" Trying to change the subject and lift the boy's spirits.

"Well, like you, I have many classes but my one love…. is the piano." Giving her a dazzling smile.

Caught up in his smile "Really, how nice?"

"Here you go." Kyoya, Renge walk over to hand both Tamaki and Haruhi and hand them their ice creams.

"So, Haruhi-san how is your new life going." Kyoya asks while sitting down.

"Oh, I did take your advice, and the classes don't bother me as much as use to."

"Renge-san have you picked your high school yet?" Kyoya looks at the girl hanging on his arm.

Stopping for a moment to take a lick of her ice cream. "I've been thinking about Lobella, but I'm not sure. Which school do you attend Kyoya-chan.

While the others were wrapped up in the conversation about choosing high schools. Haruhi glanced over at the ginger's table without turning her head. She let out a sign in relief, noticing the ginger headed teen was at his table, sketching.

"Both Tamaki and I go to Ouran high school."

"Haruhi-san do you know where you will be going."

"Uh no, I doubt I'll get a say in the matter." She speaks in a matter of fact tone.

"Kyoya-chan I've heard Ouran is a wonderful school. Isn't it a boarding school?"

Swing her arms about the high school Renge bumps into the brunette with her ice cream "Opps, Oh, I'm sorry. What would Mme. Charlotte Say?"

"She would probably say something like… ladies, do not make accidents, only graceful mishaps. " Haruhi chuckled .

"I have no doubt she would make you stay after class." Kyoya coolly added.

Tamaki confused by their inside joke and more concerned for Haruhi. "Here, let me get some napkins for you."

Haruhi pulled up both hands towards Tamaki. "No, that's all right, I'll get it." 'It must be Ren's way of pushing me to talk to the ginger headed boy.' Haruhi thought, as she caught her friend's face who gave her a small wink.

The chestnut haired girl casually strolled across the ice cream parlor. She glanced over her shoulder to see Ren distracting both boys, wrapping them around her finger. Haruhi passed the ginger's table glancing down at him. She notices him concentrating intently on his drawing, unaware his half eaten ice cream is dripping down his fingers. Curious, she peeks at his drawing. '

He's designing a dress? I think he might be the first teenage boy I've ever met, that designs women's clothing….but if there's anything I've learn in my new life is always expect the unexpected .'She grabs a couple of napkins from the counter behind his table. She starts to rub the ice cream out of her shirt.

"You know you should never rub a spot, always dab and if possible use some soda water." Haruhi heard a voice behind her.

She slowly turns to view the person who was speaking to her. She glances around but only see's the ginger headed boy is close enough to speak to her. "Thank you, I see you have a knack for clothes. Nodding her head towards his drawing

He sits up and places his pencil behind his ear. "You, could say that." With a mischievous smile to match his tone.

A light blush colors her cheeks for being so forward. "I'm sorry… but you never gave me your name."

"Oh that's right you left before I could introduce myself, my name is Hitachiin Kaoru. "He flashes a sweet smile, carefully studies the girl for any sign of recognition of his identity.

Lost in Kaoru's sweet smile, her memory flashes for quick second. The flash includes a four year old ginger tossing leaves with the same sweet smile. She shakes her head. "Nice to meet you, Kaoru-san my name is Fujioka Haruhi. Sorry I spaced a minute .What would Madame Charlotte think?" Chuckling at her inside joke.

As Kaoru heard her name match his fourth and final clue, he was leaping for joy on the Inside. Unlike his brother, he has mastered masking his emotions at a young age. So, on the outside he just gave a little smile and looked bored. "You went to Madame Charlottes, too?" With a Chuckle.

Astonished with a big smile she gestures towards him. "That's where, I've seen you from. When I first noticed you, I received a serious case of déjà vu."

"Oh?" Kaoru shows his curiosity.

Tilting her head and rubbing her temple to think. "Yeah, I think you're in the class, before mine. You know come to think of it. I think I saw you on my first day."

With mischief on his face he asks cautiously. "You don't think you've seen me anywhere else say…. like 10 years ago?"

She stopped and studied his face. Then shook her head. "No, I think you're mistaken… I've only been in Bunkyo for three years."

"Oh, then I guess you couldn't be her." Unable to hide his disappointment he speaks in a defeated manner. 'I thought I had finally found her… I was so close. Maybe Hikaru's right, maybe I'm not meant to find her.'

Waving her hand in front of Kaoru's face, who is lost in his thoughts "I'm sorry, I should be getting back it was nice to have met you, Kaoru-san, bye. The girl turns to head back to her friends.

Kaoru's heart starts to ache for a moment, for no reason .He shakes his head coming back to reality and throws out a hand to catch the girl's arm. "Hey, wait… could I get your phone number?"

"Why I thought I wasn't the girl you were looking for? …we just met."

"Yeah that's true but….What if, I need someone to give me some painting advice? Come on please? Gazing up with molten eyes.

Laughing at the thought of her giving painting advice." I would be the last person, to give you advice in that department. Well, ok I'll give you mind, if you give me yours? Haruhi quickly reaches in her pocket to pull out her little blue phone to exchange it with the ginger.

A smile grows on the ginger's lips as his golden eyes fall upon the orange little flower antenna charms hanging off the girl's phone .Quickly typing their information into the other person's phone, Once done they return the phones to each other .Kaoru quickly pushes a button on his phone and takes her picture .Smiling at the ginger "I need to go, nice to have met you."

"Yeah, nice to have met you, I'll call you." Gazing down at his phone for a second to look at the freshly taken picture.

Haruhi nods and smiles "Ok." The girl walks back to her table.

"Princess, is everything all right?" Tamaki asks Haruhi with concern written all over with face.

"Uh yeah, no problem." Giving the boy a small smile.

Unbeknown to the Haruhi, Kyoya noticed the small conversation taken place across the parlor. Taking a mental note of the incident for future documentation.

Ginger headed teen, passes by the group and goes to the door. He quickly glances at the chestnut girl before leaving through the outer door.

"So Haruhi-san, Kyoya tells me you moved here three years ago?"

"Ah, yeah that's right." Looking in his purple eyes.

"Maybe, you could show me around sometime." Tamaki gives her a dazzling smile with sparkles in his eyes.

"Oh I'm afraid, we would both be lost. Between school and enrichment classes I haven't been around much." Haruhi answers bluntly.

Renge who literally wanted to slap her friend, for not catching on that the teen was asking her out. "It's true, she takes more classes then I do, I'm afraid it's all work and no play for, poor Haruhi." Giving off her most sad expression.

Noticing Renge's face, Tamaki decides to come to Haruhi's gallant rescue. "Well, then maybe we could get lost together sometime?" Using his most princely voice.

Renge nudges Haruhi in the arm. "Ah, sure that might be fun." Before turning away with a blush.

"So, may I have your number?" Blushing a bit, holding out his hand.

"Ah…. Oh, yeah sure." The two teens exchange phones, transfer their information.

"So I'll call you." Holding up his phone with a smile.

"Ok, nodding her head.

"Well, I'm afraid Tamaki and I are going to be late for a club meeting, can we drop you somewhere?"

Renge asks ignoring Kyoya question "What kind of club?"

Kyoya speaks while pushing up his glasses with one finger." We're starting a Host club, at the beginning of the school term."

"Oh, I've heard of you." Haruhi says with a bit of surprise in her voice.

"Kyoya, did you hear that? Haruhi-san has heard of us, and we haven't even opened yet." Speaking with an animated voice.

"Honey-sensei told me, the other week. He said you told him "he should be his true self." I must thank you for that, my friend is much happier, now."

"Wait Sensei…. You know Honey-sempi?" Tamaki taken back a bit by the information.

Haruhi shrugs her shoulders as it's no big deal . "He gives me private lessons 3 times a week."

"Are you saying your Honey-Sempi's first protégé? "Tamaki asks while looking quite stunned.

"He's been my sensei for three years."

"How interesting." Kyoya pushes his glasses up.

"Haruhi-san, I'm sorry, I don't' mean to sound ill-mannered but… May I ask what family you belong to?" Tamaki ask with a little apprehension.

"Fujiokas, it's just me and my dad." Haruhi answers Bluntly

"No, which of the top five families, do you belong to?" Giving her a questionable look.

"Oh my classmates call me "commoner" it that means anything to you."

Tamaki turns his head to verify with the other teens at the table. "Really, a commoner, how exciting!"

Nodding her head to the dark haired boy. "It true Kyoya-san knows about it too."

"Yes, I'm quite familiar with Haruhi-san's social status."

Rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah you never met one before, I get that a lot." Haruhi bluntly answered before leaning down to take a small bite of her strawberry ice cream cone.

"Pardon me for asking, but if you're a commoner, how did you meet Honey-sempi? Let alone train with him?" Tamaki asked with a bit of confusion.

"Oh, his father was instructing the class on my first day and asked Honey-sensei to show me the ropes."

"His father came to teach a class I've never heard such a thing."

"Yeah, that's what Honey-sensei said too… but Kyoya-san told me not to ask why… but to just enjoy the surprises that come."Nodding towards Kyoya.

"Well this has been lovely, but I'm afraid we must be going, Renge-san, Haruhi-san, it's been a pleasure."

"The pleasure was all ours."

"Renge-san, it was a pleasure to meet you." Tamaki leans down and kisses Renge's hand.

The blond teen turns to Haruhi, with his most prince like manner. "My dear princess, it's been a pleasure. I look forward in us getting lost together." With burning violet eyes.

He leans down to kiss her hand. "Until, we meet again, my princess." Straightening himself, he gives her one of his most charming smiles before leaving with his friend not waiting for her to reply.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, I spent the week rough drafting the rest of story. Things are about to heat up .How will Hikaru take the news? Please let me know if you like the story. I know it starts out slow and I lose about half my readers on the first chapter .My sincere, thanks goes out to you for continuing to read my story. Alimackatjac.


	3. Chapter 3 Losing Hope

Disclaimer * I do not own Ouran Host Club

Life Continues…

Chapter 3 Losing Hope

* * *

 **Hikaru's POV**

Tilting my head back into my overstuffed pillows for what seemed like the hundredth time. I hate this being stuck in bed all day it was just a little sniffle and mom shows up out of the blue demanding I stay in my freaking bed all day. I try and Shift my weight to get comfortable as I take a quick glance at my bedroom door with an annoyed look. I quickly pull my fist back and thrust it forward repeatedly into the feather mounds. Slamming a few pillows in irritation while taking a peek at my frozen clock resting on a large wooden nightstand.

.

Giving out an irritated huff between my lips before clenching my pencil tightly. Finally ready to pick up my sketchbook and begin my mother's assignment. Which to her at least was far more important than mere schoolwork. Once she found out Kao and I have an eye for fashion. She's been emailing us weekly assignments ever since.

.

I guess I should be grateful, since it's increased our contact with her. With business like critiques of our work .Before that she would be away for months at a time. Leaving me and my brother to do what we please, in all sense of the word "our estate." My parents only stopped by here and there. Glancing down at my blank paper I start to envision where my first line should be applied. Swiftly guiding the soft pencil to follow my imagined path. Hearing a noise coming from the other side of my bedroom door. My irritation soon builds when my bedroom door remains closed. Hope dwindles when it occurs to me the sound resonating from behind my door was just a maid.

.

Pressing down once more on the graphite pencil in my hands, I start to follow my visualized piece of work.

"Snap!" Glaring down at my defective pencil with impatience I raise a hand to toss it towards the door. My hand quickly finds its target to wrench open my nightstand drawer. Slipping a hand into the drawer to swiftly snatch another pencil. I begin to lightly illustrate an outline of a concept for a dress that's been rattling up in my ginger covered head.

My lines starts to intertwine together when a small waft of air lifts a corner of my sketch. Not bothering to look up when I hear a bag hit the floor next to the door. "Hey Hika, feeling better? Sorry, I took so long, it really wasn't my fault. Mom insisted I spend the day out. I have no idea what her problem was this morning?" Kaoru pulls off his coat and hangs it in the closet.

Knowing my brother is home and safe I dive into my assignment. "Ah yeah, I think it was just a sniffle, no big."

Kaoru strolls up to our bed and flops down next to me. Predicting his behavior I quickly pick up the pencil to not jostle my straight line I was attempting. My eyes swiftly meet my brothers to give him a momentary warning look. My brother replies with an apologetic smile and a small shrug to his shoulders. Throwing my head back into my work without even looking up I reply back to my brother. "Yeah, I have to admit she was in rare form this morning. How was the class by the way?"

Kaoru leans in to watch me sketch my lines. "Oh, ah, simply horrid, the sensei was a clichéd beginner, not even worth my time."

Sticking my tongue out and sliding it to the far side of my mouth as I concentrate on a crucial area of my design. "Sounds like I didn't miss much …so I was thinking that we should go away, next weekend. Get a little sun, lately it's been totally boring around here, no new toys to entertain us as of late." My voice rolled out in an unavoidable bored tone concerned more about how the bodice of the dress was turning out.

"Ah Hika, about that… do you have a minute to talk to me?" My eyes glance to the side, to see my brother. He nervously speaks while folding his arms on his pulled up knees. Leaning down to rest his head on his arms with sad eyes. I flick my eyes back to my work.

"Kao, we have been talking. What do you think I've been doing these last 10 minutes?" Not looking up from my work I spoke in a sarcastic tone.

Kaoru pulls out a hand to place on my drawing pad. "Hika, please just put the pencil down for a minute and listen to me." In his uncharacteristic serious voice, well for me anyway.

My eyes shift to notice a hand on my drawing pad causing my head to pop up and view my baby brother's sad, desperate eyes, pleading for my attention. To see Kao visibly upset, my hand unconsciously drops my pencil letting it roll off my sketch.

Tossing my design to the side, I scoot over, to be next to my brother. Concerned, I throw a comforting arm around him "Kaoru, I'm here, what has you so upset?" Worry evident in my voice.

Kaoru tilts his head onto my shoulder. "I think you should come with me to art class, next weekend."

"Why would I do that? You said it yourself, it was horrid. Why would I waste my time in an amateur class?" I was concerned with my baby brother's current odd behavior… but to be honest, I was more than confused with his contradictory request.

" I want to show you something I drew in class, today." I watch, as Kaoru slides away from me and darts to his bag. He leans over his bag and pulls out his sketch pad .Flipping through his sketch book, he gradually walks over to me. Once discovering the picture he keeps the sketch book close to his chest, almost in a guarded position .I raise an eyebrow to my brother's peculiar behavior.

.

He swallows hard. "Now, Hika I want you to keep an open mind, ok?" I noticed him nodding to himself, like he was convincing himself to move forward and show me his work.

Stunned, by my brother's continued odd behavior. "Uh, sure Kao, I can do that." Trying to reassure him, I slowly move closer to the edge of my bed.

Clenching the sketch pad tightly with firm, white knuckles. I notice him biting his bottom lip when he nervously hands me the sketch. Glancing down at his drawing the anticipation immediately wanes and my blood turn stifling hot. "Why, the hell would you show me a picture of your ghost girl?" My intense anger started to build.

Kaoru's hands swiftly come up to his chest with palms out trying to remind me to stay calm. "Hika, you promised to keep an, open mind."

I was like a wounded animal trapped in a corner, ready to strike. "No Kaoru, not on this." Holding up his sketch pad to prove my point, before letting it drop to my side.

"I _begged you_ , not to draw your ghost girl …. _you couldn't do that_. So, I thought we had an _understanding_. For you not to work on them, around me ….but _**NO!**_ You have the nerve to bring it to me …what do you want me to tell you? How much you captured her resemblance…that's if I even bothered to think about her, in the slightest. What did you want me to say? Should I complement you on capturing her eyes or her face? Well Kaoru ….. You most definitely nailed it, are you happy now?" I swiftly stand to meet his eyes with mine.

"But Hikaru?"

I begin to speak with a hint of sadness mixed with anger. "No buts Kao, forget about her she's never coming back. It's just you and me, that's all we need, no more."

Kaoru gestures to the picture in my hand. "Hika, stop! I met her _**today!**_ " Stepping forward so we were chest to chest glaring in my eyes with his voice raised.

Astonished, I stepped back from my brother. "What?"

"Today in class, I met her, Hikaru." With teeth clinched, I could tell he was trying to keep his temper under control.

"Same eyes." His voice softened just a small amount, as his anger towards me was being masked and pulled in control.

"Same name… everything." Back to his normal tone fully hidden under his mask.

With his words my mouth fell open and my heart sank to my shoes. "It, can't be…you probably just projected her image on another girl ….it's just, what you wanted to see...not her."

'I would give anything if it was her.' Pushing back my own thoughts.

I noticed Kaoru pulling his phone from his pocket trying to find something. He lit a bomb with this particular subject…. and now he has the audacity to start playing with his phone, after he pissed me off? My irritation was growing hotter by the second ….my patience was long gone.

Until he holds up a picture on his phone. My mouth fell open while my legs gave out. It was pure will to get my legs to function. To walk over to my brother and grab his phone and examine the picture closely. It was true, it was her. My brother had the good fortune to forget her appearance. Only remembering her from hazy dreams… but Kaoru's so called ghost girl, has been burned into my mind since I was four. Her face has been haunting me for years. She was a ghost to both of us because she vanished.

"How." Astonished not tearing my eyes from her current picture.

"Her friend talked her into the same water color class."

"Did she say …why she vanished?" I was getting excited.

Kaoru nervously speaks with caution. "Well that's the rub… she didn't remember me."

My hope was extinguished with his words, I knew it was her…But to think that she doesn't remember us. It's not like were easy to forget. "Go figure… she doesn't remember because... It's not her." Making my voice cruel.

He was trying to convince me. "Hika, she'll be there next weekend …you could see for yourself." The problem was I didn't need to be convinced ….she vanished because she didn't care …my worse fear was true.

With the realization of my worst fear coming true. My immense pain starts to bubble up in anger turning into an uncontrolled fury. "No, I told you to forget her!" I pick up Kaoru's ghost girl drawing and clench it in both hands tearing it from his sketch book. With his drawing clenched tightly in my hands I begin ripping the paper several times.

Throwing the small pieces in the air. ….."No more, forget about her." Making my point clear, I stroll out of the room slamming the door. Not even bothering to look at my brother's reaction for destroying his portrait.

Running as quickly as my legs could carry me out the french doors. Sailing pass the back gardens and the landscaped maze Kao and I spent hundreds of hours playing tag in. Stopping at a large tree trunk with my chest heaving in and out of breath. I lift my head to fill my lungs with the cold surrounding air causing them to burn in my chest. My eyes open to see my mom's old tree house.

Leaning my head back I begin to whack the back of my head against the tree repeatedly. To block out the images emerging from my memory. I can't…. the memory of the three of us is just too painful to my heart.

With my anger continuing to boil over I scream my emotions to no one, purging them in the middle of nowhere. "Why is it so painful!? …we were 5 dammit! Its little kid stuff! NO, fuck this, just shut it out .It was too hard when she vanished... I can't go through that shit again!"

My mind disobeys my desires to lock the memories out as I drift off to the day we let her in our clubhouse…..into our world. Drawing pictures….me with that stupid monster and her with the house up in the clouds. Balling my fists to push the images out as best as I could. My shoulders start to jerk with released sobs while sliding down the rough tree to collapse to its base. Filling the need to hold myself together as I wrap my arms around my legs when my will finally crumbles. Letting my head fall to my knees to hide my tear drenched face.

"If its kids 'stuff …..Why does it hurt like this then?" Whispering to myself

 **End of Hikaru POV**

* * *

 **The next day**

With her delicate fingers laced around the cold steel chains she perched on a swaying playground swing. With her head down watching her new, blue tennis shoes lightly scrape patterns in the gritty sand and colorful fall leaves.

As a bright orange leaf brushes pass her shoe, an image flashed through her head. It was the same picture just slightly different. A small ginger headed boy in an orange coat with a smirk on his face. Picking up an arm full of leaves and toss them at her.

"Hello, I hope you didn't wait long." Leaning against a long metal bar on the swing set.

Haruhi shook her head and looked up, "Oh no, I just arrived, I was surprised to get your call this morning." Giving him a polite smile.

Walking over to her giving her a small push. "How come, I said I would call?" Giving her a wide smile.

"That's true." Kicking her feet back up to help the small push."

"I figured if my schedule was anything like yours….Today, would be your only free day from classes." Giving her a bigger shove sending her higher.

"You would be right, although I was surprised you would want to meet here." Folding her legs together leaning out to add to his push.

"Why? It's a nice park and I'm having fun." Giving the chestnut beauty an even bigger push.

Looking over her shoulder "Isn't this a little too simple for your crowd."

"Well I suppose, if you prefer we could go somewhere else …after all I did say I wanted to get lost with you my princess." Giving Haruhi his dazzling smile with sparkling violet eyes.

"Uh...no, this is fine with me. I'm just a surprised you would want to be here." A little taken in by his sparkling eyes." Letting the swing slow down.

"Why? It's beautiful, but I must say it's nowhere as lovely as you, my princess."

"Why do you do that?" Slowing down almost completely.

"Do what, may I ask?"

"Call girls, "princesses" .I noticed you called me and Renge that."

Pulling up both hands, waving them across his chest. "Oh, I'm sorry Haruhi-san I didn't mean to offend you. I just believe all ladies should be treated like princesses but if you prefer…I can always use your name."

"No, it doesn't matter to me. It's not like I see you a lot." Shrugging her shoulders speaking rather bluntly.

For the blond headed boy it was a little too blunt ….For some reason the boy wanted to go in a corner and hide while growing fungus. He quickly shook the obscure notion from his head. Walking around the swing that was barely moving. He reached out and caught the chains, halting the swing. "Well, Haru-chan, I was hoping to change that." Leaning down with liquid purple eyes gazing into hers. The blond gracefully catches her hand and brings it to his soft lips .Kissing her small hand, his violet eyes never leaving hers. He straightens himself to playfully jump into the swing next to her.

"So, where would you like to go next?" Stepping back while seated in the swing, he lifts his legs. Building his momentum on the swing.

Watching the boy begin to sail in the air higher and higher, with a delighted smile gracing his face. "Ah doesn't matter we could stay here if you like." She starts to pump her legs to match his height.

"Well, if you don't mind, I do have some ideas." Encouraged with the girl trying to keep up, he slows his momentum a bit.

"I don't mind, I'm game." She fully leans back on the swing with her toes pointed soaring into the air.

"Kyoya, thought you would be ok with it, when I mentioned it to him yesterday after our club meeting." Trying to catch up with her.

She slowed a bit hearing her classmate's name. "Oh, I do hope you weren't late for your meeting. I'm afraid Ren can carry on a bit."

Letting the swing drift. So he could answer the girl's concerns. "No, we made it just in time …In fact, it went better than I expected." Once finished speaking he swung his long legs forward to gain speed.

"Oh?" The girl continued to swing.

"Yes, one of the members I've been trying to recruit all week, just popped up out of nowhere." The blond teen Speaking in an excited tone.

"I'm glad it's working out for you." The girl pushes her legs out.

Nodding his head. "I was a bit surprised when he showed up. He was being rather obstinate with his impossible game…but in the end he relented and joined us….well he hasn't joined the club, yet….but I 'm hopeful. It would be good for him to have friends other than his brother." Swinging higher to match his friend.

"Game?" Looking over at him with a confused face. Her long hair swaying from the motion of the swing.

"Oh, it's not important, you should come to our grand opening and meet everybody." He leans forward tucking his legs under the swing.

'Yeah, maybe I'll do that…I'm sure Honey-sensei and Mori-san would like that." Also leaning forward.

"You know Mori-sempi too? Well I guess you've met almost everybody. Hopefully I'll have two new people for you to meet on opening day." Leaning back letting the wind breeze through his hair.

"Oh, I've know Mori-san for almost as long as I've known Honey-sensei. Their so close it's hard to be friends with one and not the other." Leaning back and closing her eyes letting her body catch flight.

"Yes, your right, they are rather close…Well, are you ready?" Folding his legs under yet again.

Opening her eyes and leaning forward. "Ready for what?" With a confused look emerging on her face.

"I thought we could take a walk around town for a while." As he soars through the air.

"Sure, that sounds nice." She starts to slow down.

"No wait, lets jump off together, it would be fun. Don't you think?" Giving her a bright smile.

"Ah, ok?" Starting to pump her legs to catch up.

Both teens work at matching their neighbor's speed. Swiftly soaring through the air with gusts of wind throwing their hair back away from their faces .The teens glance over to each other.

"Are you ready my princess? On The count of three. Okay?"

Haruhi nods her head. "One."

Tamaki, let's out a dazzling smile "Two."

Both Tamaki and Haruhi shout out with anticipation. "Three." Once reaching the swing's pinnacle they leap from their seats both arching their bodies, flying for mere seconds. Before Tamaki's feet land rather gracefully to the sand, sticking the landing .The teen girl wasn't so lucky landing on one foot and then catching herself with the other foot as she tumbles to the sand.

"Haruhi, are you all right? "Running up to where she fell.

"Ah yeah, Tamaki-san, that was fun" Laughing while dusting off the sand from her jeans."

Throwing out a graceful hand. "Princess, may I assist you? "Kneeling down to gaze in her eyes with sparkling amethyst eyes twinkling with fire.

The chestnut haired beauty brushes her hand together to dust off the sand, before taking his hand as both teens laugh.

The chuckling blond pulls the girl to her feet. Catching the girl's deep brown pools .The girl quickly stops laughing when she gazed up at his twinkling, jeweled amethyst eyes. The two teens both stand there lost for a moment.

"Ah, shall we? "Quickly changing his demeanor offering an elbow, turning away for a minute. When he notices his cheeks getting warm.

Reaching over to take his arm. "Ok, where to now?" Giving him a gracious smile.

"Well, I thought we would walk around town and stop by a place I've heard about .You see a little bird informed me..." Glancing over to Haruhi in a meaningful way. …that you're rather fond of books. So how does that sound?"

Curious, when learning the blond boy remembered her love of books. "I would say lead the way."

Pulling away and bowing down. "After you, my princess." Straitening up once the girl passes, gently taking the girls arm and softly placing it on his bended elbow. Tamaki smiles down and starts to escort the girl out of the park, heading to town.

* * *

 **Same day early in the evening.**

Haruhi walks into her house after the older teen leaves with the stretched black car he had called for.

The girl walks past her father who was laying on their couch, not paying any mind to her while he flips through the channels. She enters her bedroom closing the door behind her.

"I'm thinking of ordering dinner soon." Her father yells from the other side of the door.

"All right dad, I'll be in my room." Content with her day she leans up against her door. Tamaki had escorted her all over town and the two managed to get lost a couple of times. They had wound up in a book store that served french pastries .She noticed how his face lit up explaining the different pastries. They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and perusing the different books. To her surprise the exuberant prince was extremely well read and shared his love for some of her favorite authors.

.

He spoke excitedly when he came across a book about France. Showing the girl where his mother's home was located and where the family went on trips .Haruhi noticed the boy's demeanor change momentarily to a depressed state at the mere mention of his mother but like her, he soon masked his feelings .The teenage girl wondered what happen to the blonde's mother to make him act so unlike his true nature.

.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Figuring it was Ren staking out her house, waiting for an update on her so called date with Tamaki-san. It serves her right for informing her about his morning call and the upcoming get together.'

Flipping her phone up before bringing it to her ear. "Hey Ren, do you have my house monitored by satellite? I'm surprised it wouldn't be locked on Kyoya-san's house 24 /7." She speaks in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I'm afraid, I don't own a satellite but if you insist on me monitoring your house, I'm sure I could get access to one." With a mischievous tone.

The girl's eyes went wide to the voice coming over her phone that was obviously not her animated best friend. Quickly pulling her phone away from her ear. She smack her head against the back of her door to punish herself for her own stupidity. She glances at her caller id and swallows hard with bright red cheeks and replies. "Oh, ah Hitachiin-san I'm so sorry, I was expecting my friend Renge to call. Please just forget about what I just said .If Renge knew I blabbed she would make me go to fan conventions until I'm old and grey." She shakes from the thought.

"Oh, so I take it you don't like these fan conventions?" Kaoru speaks in a sly tone.

"Surrounded by screaming girls wearing ridiculous costumes, for hours at a time .What's not to like?" Haruhi speaks in a sarcastic tone.

Chuckling at her response "I just wanted to see if you could talk …I'm not keeping you from anything am I?" The Hitachiin, sounding a bit nervous.

"Ah no, I can talk …I was just about to dive into a new book, I picked up from the library but it can wait. What's up?"

"Oh, is it for school or pleasure?"

"Pleasure, I rarely get the opportunity, except on the weekends." Walking to her desk and switching on the small orange light on her desk.

"Oh, so you like to read." Intrigued to learn about every aspect of the girl.

"And you like to draw…clothes."

"Ah, among other things, yes." Rolling his eyes. 'If she only knew.'

"Oh, so what other things do you draw?" Speaking with a matter fact tone. Running her hand across her desk pushing a little blue car back and forth.

"Well lots of things trees, buildings, my brother." Testing her recollection.

"So you have a brother, are you very close."

Disappointed that the new information he had given her didn't spark any kind of recognition "Yeah were close …in fact some people might say we could be twins." Kaoru's disappointed tone melted into a mischievous one.

"So does your brother draw dresses too?"

"As a matter of fact, Hika is rather good at designing dresses." Chuckling.

Hearing Kaoru's brother's name, Haruhi flashes to image of a sad little boy dropping something into a small hand. The small hand raises as the fingers start to peel away.

"Haru, are you there?" With a little concern.

"Ah, sorry, I spaced out….uh what did you call me?" Coming out of her daze.

"Sorry, Haruhi-san, I was just …"Trailing off. Embarrassed using her old nick name.

"No, wait this may sound weird, but for some reason …coming from you I don't know. It feels familiar ….normally I wouldn't permit it, is that okay?"

Sounding surprised. "Ah really? Well Haru, if you call me Kao?"

Chuckling "Kao, it is."

"So Haru, I bet I can guess two of your favorite colors." Kaoru speaks with mischief in his voice.

"Really, and how could you know something like that?"

"Well, let's see… if I'm right, you tell me something about yourself that you've never told anyone else."

"Hmm …And what do I get if you're wrong?"

"Same, now be honest."

"Fine." Chuckling

"Hmm, let's see, I think one of them is orange?"

"Ah, how did you?" Astonished

"So, I was right." Speaking with triumph.

"Okay, ok, but I doubt you'll guess the other one."

"Hmm…. Could it be red...no… yellow I don't think ….so I'm guessing …"

"Quick toying with me." Chuckling at Kaoru's behavior.

"All right …all right could it possibly be blue."

"How the hell ….."

Chuckling. "Okay, spill, Haru."

"Not until you tell me how you knew. "

"Nope, that wasn't part of the bet."

"…"

"Haru?"

"…"

"Fine, if you must know on my way to the sink, I passed by your table and peeked at your abstract painting of a car."

"That's cheating …wait what do you mean abstract car."

"Really, it wasn't…..I'm sorry to say but you suck at painting. "Chuckling

"Well, that's why, I stay away from painting classes."

"Haru, What other class's do you take besides our awful painting class and Madame Charlotte's"

"Martial Arts, Eastern etiquette, and too many dance classes to mention, political science, Art history to name a few…save the astonishment about my class schedule. I've heard it before. No, I have no idea why I'm in so many classes it's all my father's doing."

"Okay, ok I get you're not really happy taking the classes, enough said I won't ask anymore….but you still owe me a fact that you haven't told anyone else." Kaoru speaks with mischief in his voice.

"Fine but you cheated…..I learned my times tables from a popular drag queen."

Laughing "What?"

"One of my dad's Friends would come over to the house while my dad was working and taught me my times tables in full blown drag….So there, not even Ren knows that."

"Oh my gosh, that is too funny I have tears in my eyes." Laughing hysterically.

"Okay Kao, now tell me yours."

"Oh no, that wouldn't be fair, I won. We would have to play another game."

"You mean you would have to cheat again. "Chuckling

The two teens chatted for the next two hours .Talking about nothing in particular ,nothing personal just chatting about authors, paintings, movies but no matter what subject…the teens had plenty to laugh about.

Haruhi stands up from her desk. Her back was starting to ache an hour ago but she was having too much fun to stop talking. She stretches her sides and walks past her father, still on the couch .Glancing at the clock in the kitchen "Kao, do you realize we been talking for almost three hours." Digging in her cupboard to make some tea.

"I guess, I should let you go then?" Sounding a little disappointed.

"Ah no, unless you want to, it was just an observation."

"So I'll see you in class next weekend?"

"Uh no, I talked Ren out of it."

"Aw, come on, I won't be able to tolerate the sensei without you there."

"No way in hell, Kao."

She sees her dad leave the couch and head for the refrigerator to get something, He bends down and digs deep into the back of the refrigerator to reach an ice cold drink. Opening the can, he takes a quick swig. He remains hunched over, looking for a snack since they both missed dinner. Ranka rolls his eyes at his daughter's phone conversation with his head deep in the refrigerator.

"What if I take you out for ice-cream afterwards?"

"No, way in hell Hitachiin."

Her father's head deep inside the icebox looking for his snack .Takes another drink and starts to choke and cough. His head pops out by the door coughing with a leftover take out box in his hand. "Ah, excuse me." Trying to hold back his coughing.

"Oh, now it's Hitachiin, I see how it is….well I guess since _you_ won't be there for class, I can always entertain myself with your friend….I'm sure we would have _plenty_ to talk about …In fact didn't I just learn something , _today_?" His voice was painted with mischief.

"You wouldn't dare, that's low Hitachiin."

"Well, I know how to play for keeps, Come on I'll take you to lunch, afterwards...your choice?"

"Fine, you probably won't give up, until I give in."

"Not likely …So you promise you'll be there?"

"Yes, Kao I'll go but only for you ….and possibly another year excused from fan conventions."

"Fan conventions?"

Calling from the kitchen ."Haruhi darling, it's a school night, say goodbye."

"Kao, my dad wants me to end the call, I'll talk to you later."

"Ah yeah, I think it's time for me to go to bed too….Haru, I'll see you on Saturday. Okay?"

"Ok Kao, see you on Saturday then .Bye."

"Bye'

* * *

The Ginger headed boy smiles to himself as he quickly sets two hands on the surface of his modern glass desk and pushes himself out of his chair. His knee buckles a bit and his lower back aches from sitting. Throwing his arms in the air, he stretches his back and sides.

"You know, just because you call her Haru doesn't make her the same girl. " A voice could be heard behind Kaoru.

"I don't care….if she is or isn't…. weren't you the one telling me to forget her. "Giving his bother a cold shoulder.

"Yeah, I did but I didn't say you should find a replica." Tossing down the manga he was reading while he sat on his bed.

"I don't think she is a replica …..I have a feeling she's the real deal …..Hika, you should give her a chance …she's nice." Kaoru breaks down and tries to convince his brother.

"Yeah, she's nice because she knows what family we belong to ….that's all." Hikaru remains cold.

"No, Hika ….She doesn't know. Hell, she doesn't even know I'm a twin." Tired of arguing with his twin.

His anger returning as he becomes more irritated with his brother who refuses to forget the girl, move on. "Well then she's definitely the wrong girl ….what's the big deal, she vanished when we were five! Dam it …..It shouldn't matter this much to you!" Hikaru starts to get up from where he sat to get closer to his brother.

Quickly walking up, Kaoru grabs his brother's shirt with both hands with anger evident in his features. "Hikaru, don't give me that crap. She meant everything to you, too …I'm tired of you acting like she didn't! I know you too well brother ….Once, mom told us she was gone ...I lived through months of your depression, months of you not talking….even to me. You left me alone in Europe, when I needed you. Dad was busy helping mom mourn her best friend. I was stuck in a hotel room for weeks at a time with you, you just stared out the window day after day …staring. Letting go of his brother's shirt with glassy eyes. Kaoru flops down to sit on his bed.

Hikaru's heart sinks and he cautiously moves behind Kaoru. Throwing his arms around his brother, resting his head on his little brother's shoulder. "Kao….I'm sorry, I had no idea I hurt you so badly …..It just hurts …it's so unbearable and I have no clue why …we were five. I'm sure I've forgotten a lot of things since then ….why is it I can't forget her?" His voice melting into desperate confusion.

Kaoru tilts his head to touch the side of his brother's cheek speaking to his brother in a soft, sad voice. "Yeah, I know… we were five but she meant everything to us."

Gently placing a hand on Hikaru's hand to comfort his brother. "You brought her into our world, our club house .She never went out of her way to treat us any different than anyone else"

Taking a deep breath he starts to let go of the unspoken truth for both of them. "She's…the only one…she's the only one that could tell us apart .she's taken a piece of us and I want to find it and get it back …..I want to get her back."

Hikaru's chest tightened hearing the unspoken words .Still unsure if he wanted to risk the pain of her vanishing on him once more. "Kao."

"Please Hika just meet with her, see for yourself ….hell, if you need to you can ask her why she left."

Giving his brother a tight squeeze as he thought. 'I know it's her but if Kaoru finds out …that it really is her …that she forgot about us because she really never cared as much as we did. He held out hope all these years that we would find her…. for him to find out we meant nothing to her. He'll be crushed.'

Hikaru pulls away from his brother shifting around, to look him straight in the eyes. "What if it's not her?" Speaking with caution.

Tilting his head in thought before answering. "….if it's not her, you should still meet her….she is nice and funny ….but I'm telling you, it's her."

Studying his brother's determined face his head falls to his chest. "Fine…but after this, no more ghost girl talk."

"Really, Hika you'll meet her?" Kaoru beams with a bright smile.

Raising his head to once more caution his brother. "Yeah, if it means that much to you, then how can I say no…. but Kaoru if this falls through? No more ghost girl …..I can't stand seeing you this upset." Speaking begrudgingly

Nodding his head with a grin. "Fine Hika just give her a shot, that's all I ask." Pulling out his phone Kaoru sits up on his bed and starts to text the girl.

Text Hey Haru, just wanted to give you a heads up. My brother was sick last week but he's better now so you will get to meet him. See ya on Saturday. Kao.

Picking his head up showing his brother the text. "There Hika, she now knows you're coming, you can't back out."

Just as he was about to tuck is phone back in his pocket it buzzed, Kaoru quickly begins to read the incoming text.

Text Ok, Koa thanks for the update, tell him hi and I can't wait to meet him.

Holding up his phone. "Look Hika, Haru says hi."

"What?"

Handing his brother the phone. "Here, read it for yourself."

Hikaru glances down at the phone and reads the text and with raised eyebrow he starts to type.

Text Hey Haruhi-san did you have fun chatting with my brother? Hikaru-san

Noticing his brother starting to text. "Hika, what are you doing?" Kaoru reaches over to grab his phone away from his brother. Hikaru pushes on his brother's chest to push him away. "Hika, give me that back."

The phone buzzed once again. Hikaru glances down at the phone in his hands and skims the text message.

Text, Oh hello, Hikaru-san. Yes, I think our chat was amusing.

Pushing his brother away. "Ha-ha Kao, she thought you were amusing." Holding the phone above his head.

Kaoru reaches over his brother's head but falls on top of him causing Hikaru to tumble back on their bed. Kaoru pushes his hand over his head, stretching to grab the phone. "Ah-ah Kao, one more word and I ask if she thinks you're cute." Shaking a finger at his brother teasing him with mischievous smile. The phone buzzed in the older teen's hand .While wrestling his brother he quickly glances at the phone.

Text Hikaru-san are you older or younger than Kao?

Laughing hard. Kaoru pushes on his brother's face trying to snatch the phone.

Chuckling at his little brother's attempts. "Ah, ah, this message is for me." Hikaru teases and starts to text the girl back, while pushing his brother away.

Text Haruhi-san you could say that I'm older…what do you think of Kaoru?

"Tsk tsk, Kao don't make me do it." Swatting his brother's hand away.

Wresting with his brother they roll off the bed and land on the floor still wrestling with each other. "Hika, you wouldn't dare." Kaoru speaks offended.

Text I think he's sweet, funny.

"Ah man, Kao she thinks you're sweet and funny. Aww, my baby brother has a friend." Teasing his brother

Kaoru starts to pout and whine. "Don't be so mean Hikaru, give me my phone back." Swiping his arm to get the phone.

Hikaru rolls on his stomach blocking his brother's reach he types his message. Text What did you two chat about?

After sending his message, a moment later Kaoru's phone starts to buzz.

Text Ah lots of stuff he guessed my favorite color

Waving his arms to avoid Kaoru's reach. "You guessed her favorite color? How lame ! What was it, Koa"?

Throwing his arms around his brother attempting to put his brother in a head lock. "Hika give me back my phone."

Slipping out of his brother's hold "First, tell me the color." Hikaru attacks his baby brother …..Tickling his sides.

Kaoru starts to twitch and wiggle with his brother's attack. "She has…two…orange ….blue Speaking each word between laughing hysterically.

Taking great pleasure in attacking his brother "That was after you told her yours wasn't it?" But Hikaru resisted tickling his brother any further so his brother could answer his Question.

Catching his breath he shakes his head. "No Hika, she doesn't know ….She was painting in class with orange and blue lines around a really bad abstract car ….well I thought it was abstract car… turns out she's just a really bad painter." Chuckling

'Car?' Hikaru's memory flashes. He sits up and tosses the phone back to his brother. "I was just having a little Fun."

Text Hey Haru, it's me Kao sorry about my brother, he hijacked my phone. Once he typed the message it only took a few minutes before it buzzed.

Text Oh hey Kao it was nice chatting with you. Glancing at her message Kaoru's smile grew wide as he returned the message

Text I was thinking the same thing.

Once reading her next message his wide smile melted into a pout .Text Oh crud my dad's coming to check on me see ya later. bye

Glancing at his brother sitting on his bed hunched over thinking. "Oh man, Hika she had to go. Thanks for that." Kaoru tosses the phone on his bed and heads to their bathroom for a shower.

Haunted in old memories, Hikaru didn't bother to respond to his brother.

* * *

 **Middle of the night**

Late in the midnight hours a fourteen year old girl lays fast asleep. Tucked away under a bright blue comforter, her head rests on her pillow for hours in near perfect darkness.

Her bedroom door slowly creaks open letting the light leak in to the room. A dark shadow stretches across the small dark room, slowly creeping closer, just barely touching the girls face. A thin masculine hand inches towards the girls face .The hand slowly reaches down and picks up the phone which had fallen off the bed earlier that night. The dark shadow slowly retreats from the room closing the door. Once out of the room the dark figure swipes through the girl's contacts and caller log. The hand that holds the phone trembles and clenches it tight, on the verge of crushing it .Holding himself back he quickly throws the phone in his pocket and walks out of the living room.

* * *

 **Saturday morning in the art class**

Two twin ginger headed teens sit in the corner of a classroom looking rather bored masking their anticipation from each other.

Hikaru trying to loose himself in a rather intricate design. He glances at the door and then quickly back to his design. Giving out a heavy sigh.

Leaning back with his feet propped up. Kaoru tried to ignore the time and the partially filled classroom. Diving deep in his novel, glancing at the door every so often.

Sitting next to the window with his feet crossed resting on a chair, Hikaru peeks at the clock. Determined to stay focused he presses a little too hard on his pencil, breaking the tip. While reaching for another pencil he glances at the door.

Kaoru Rolls his eyes at his own behavior. He peeks over his book to look at the door .Knowing full well he is too distracted to read his book. After noticing, he has attempted to read the same page four different times. "Maybe we should have offered to pick her up?" Glancing at the clock.

"Hmm I'm sorry did you say something." Not even looking up from his design.

"Hmm really Hika? You can't fool me. You have been watching that door as much as I have, possibly more." Pointing to the door.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." continuing to fill in his design.

Glancing over to study his brother's design. Raising an eyebrow at his twin. "Uh Hika are you sure about that?"

Raising his head from his work noticing his brother's odd look. "Of course can't you tell, I'm not distracted in the slightest." Motioning to his lace work in his dress design.

Kaoru with a mischievous grin on his face. "Oh really, then when did mom assign us to design a three arm dress….I'm afraid I haven't received that assignment…yet." Chuckling at his brother.

Hikaru quickly pulls his sketch closer to his face. "Aw shit." With irritation he tosses it down on the table. "Shut up Kao". Leaning back with his arms crossed against his chest. He glances at the clock "So Kao, I'm pretty sure class starts soon so where is she?"

Kaoru closing his book peeks at the clock. "Yeah she should be here by now."

With each passing minute Hikaru's starts to lose hope that he would ever get to see his old friend in person again. He releases a heavy breath "Face it Kao, she's not coming …she never was going to, in the first place."

"Hika she'll be here. She said she was coming I trust her." Kaoru's eyes glance to the door Just then the animated blond comes running through the door, taking her seat. Gluing his eyes to the door expecting his friend to run through any minute he waits and waits until his hope, the hope he's been holding on to all these years starts to fade .

Kaoru quickly leaps from his seat with his brother hot on his heels. The two gingers quickly walk over to the blond .Kaoru taps the girl on her shoulder.

Turning her head the girl sees the ginger headed boy "Oh, hello."

"Uh, I was just wondering if Haruhi-san is coming to class."

"Kaoru-san is it?"

"Yeah that's me." Glancing over to my brother.

"Well Kaoru-san I'm afraid she's not coming."

The boy hangs on to the small thread of hope he has left. "Oh, is she sick?"

Renge shakes her head "Ah no, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but, no one has seen her for the last five days. I just came from her apartment everything is gone." With the blonde's gloomy words Kaoru's golden thread of hope is cut.

The younger twin turns his head to see his brother's reaction but all he could see was Hikaru running out the door. "Hika! Come back "

Once the younger teen catches up with his brother he grabs his arm to stop him. Hikaru yanks it away. "Don't Kaoru, it's over, no more ghost girl…you promised." Glaring at his brother the older twin speaks in a cold voice.

And with that all hope dies in the younger twin. "Yes, Hika." The two twins without hope walk to their car.

Slamming the gates shut to their world.

* * *

Well if you think this chapter has drama wait till mama Hitachiin gets in the mix. Where's Haruhi?


	4. Chapter 4 Be careful what you wish for

Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran Host Club.

Life Continues

Chapter 4 Be careful what you wish for.

* * *

An elegant redhead strolls off the side walk to a glassy tower that shines like diamonds with help from the bright autumn sun. The red head gazes at the top with squinted eyes at the soaring skyscraper .Eyes traveling down the gleaming tower until they arrive at glittering ten foot "H" bathing its shining reflection down across the bystanders walking by the building. The decorative golden H closely perched above several rotating doors.

With a heavy sigh the redhead straightens with determination and heads through the spinning doors.

The ginger's leather ankle boots with 4 inch heels clicked quickly across the marble to the clear glass elevators. The brown leather boots stepped into the clear glass elevator. The toe of the shoe repeatedly taps against the floor with inpatients. Tap... Tap… "Ding." The glass elevator sounds off with the doors sliding open. One brown ankle boot gets caught against the opening and stumbles out of the elevator.

.

The stylish redhead clicks across the marble to the reception desk and taps the long red nails along the desk impatiently. Glancing from her monitor an arrogant receptionist quickly analyses the redhead. The receptionist casually makes a judgement call for her valuable time .The brunette with blue streaks in her hair decides to ignore the red head. The redhead starts to hum happily to annoy the receptionist.

.

Keeping her horn rimmed glasses glue to her screen she asks with a little irritation. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to speak to Hitachiin-san. Please it's most urgent, that I speak with her."

The receptionist chuckled to herself before turning away from her screen and towards the redhead. "I'm sure you would like to talk to Hitachiin-sama .Do you have an appointment?" Her voice patronizing as she raises an overly plucked eyebrow.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. " The Redhead said with a smile and shrugging shoulders.

"Well, I'm sure you can imagine how busy such an important women Hitachiin-sama is … So I'm afraid without an appointment It simply impossible." The receptionist spoke with a condescending tone while waving a dismissive hand towards the redhead.

A sly smile graces the ginger's lips while speaking. "Oh, she will want to see me, I assure you."

With a smug look on the brunette's face she takes a hand and slightly pulls down her glasses. So her eyes can peek over her glasses and glares at the redhead for not taking her hint. "Oh and who might you be?"

"Oh tell her Fujioka–san is here to speak with her… to be exact a Fujioka Ranka." Ranka spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll see if I can speak with her assistant ….but I'm sure she's in a meeting." The brunet woman huffed while grabbing her phone.

The man crossed his arms across his chest with a wide smug smile. "Oh, that's fine, I'll wait."

"Yes, a Fujioka-san wishes to speak with Hitachiin-sama. The receptionist used a polite business tone while speaking on the phone.

….

"No, she has no appointment." The receptionist scoffs while small snickers sneak out .

…

"That's what I said but she insisted." The woman gives off a small chuckle while holding the phone.

Glancing over to Ranka the receptionist gives him a placating smile. "She's checking …but it doesn't appear very likely. Her assistant just told me, she's very busy."

Ranka returns a smile, politely.

"Ah, yes….Are you sure... but I thought you just said …..Yes, I understand. Yes. I'll inform her." The arrogant woman seemed somewhat shocked.

The redheaded Ranka stood with his arms folded watching the receptionist's demeanor change completely. The now sheepish woman looked down and straightened her papers. Once done she glanced up to Rank with a forced smile. "Someone will be with you, shortly."

Ranka let out a triumph smile "Thank you dear."

The annoyed and somewhat confused woman went back to her screen. Once the woman went back to work Ranka's mood changed and he straightened his shoulders. With his fists clinched at his sides and anger slipping from behind his polite mask.

.

A small older woman with a wide smile gracefully strolls up to the redhead. "Hello Fujioka-san, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. If you will follow me, I will take you too Hitachiin-sama." Bowing once and motioning for the redhead to follow her.

.

"Ranka once more straightened his shoulders and follows the older woman. The woman leads him to a pair of frosted glass double doors. The doors had been etched with an acid type substance to make intricate designs on the glass. Ranka face grimaced at the lovely doors once noticing the two elaborate "H"s in the middle of the intricate pattern.

.

Once entering the doors he noticed the calm of the waiting area vanish and replaced with a flurry of workers. The flurry of People carrying mannequins, samples of material, printing out papers and answering phones scurrying around the large office space. The woman continued to walk pass a conference room. Ranka turned his head to the side to eye a conference room full of people talking, pointing at colorful grafts and charts .He couldn't help notice the head of the conference table was empty.

.

The woman places a hand on another pair of frosted doors and opens them. "Here we are, can I get you anything?"

Ranka shakes his head. "No, I'm fine. I won't be staying long."

"Very well." The small woman closes the glass doors behind the redhead and leaves the office.

Ranka scans the pale yellow office with white accents throughout the room. Small crystal chandeliers hung from the celling in various locations .The desk was stark white with a frosted glass etched top to match the doors.

"Hello Ranka, this is a lovely surprise, please have a seat." Yuzuha stands gracefully motioning to the white leather settee and the matching plump chairs.

Ranka noticing Yuzuha's location walks over to the lounge area. Ignoring Yuzuha's greeting he stands at a distance with no greeting. His eyes followed a row of book shelves behind Yuzuha. Ranka's body stands frozen with his heart stopped.

Yuzuha gracefully takes a seat on the edge of the settee and catches Ranka's eye line. She speaks with a woeful tone with her eyes trained on a tea set she starts to serve tea." It has taken me a long time to look at that picture."

With the sad words coming from his late wife's friend, Ranka's exterior softens. But his eyes never left the white porcelain framed picture, a black and white picture of his beloved Kotoko beaming with a bright smile, holding up a large paint brush as a child. Seeing the picture of his wife so lively was hard. His head became flooded with so many memories the widowed husband was holding back.

.

"She was so full of life that she was able to overfill mine ….but now life is just a shell. It's all grey with no color." Ranka spoke in a miserable tone.

The fashionista silently agrees while sipping on her cup of tea. The reference to color struck her like lightening bringing back memories. All the conversations the two young girls shared while growing up, about the lack of color in her friend's life. It was the main reason Yuzuha started designing, to help her best friend follow her father's rules and not be completely miserable.

.

Ranka lost in his memories shakes his head and forces himself to look away from his late wife's picture. The redhead's eyes land on another wall. Where he notices the reason he made his presence known. Clearing his voice "The reason I'm here is those two." Ranka speaks with a disdained tone while pointing to a framed poster sized portrait of the two Hitachiin twins.

.

Glancing at the black and white picture of her two handsome sons dressed smartly in contrasting suits. Most likely Hikaru wearing a casual almost black jacket fully open with a light blue shirt slightly unbuttoned at the collar. He was leaning over most likely Kaoru wearing a fully closed white linen suit and a light blue shirt opened slightly at the collar. Both twins were giving their trademark mischievous smiles. The photo was from a recent photoshoot for her upcoming spring line of men's suits. The fashionista glances over at the crossdresser with a confused look on her face "Pardon?"

While continuing to point at the portrait Ranka speaks with a sneer on his face." You were told to stay away, to give us space that was the agreement."

Noticing his tone towards her twins, the ginger headed mother starts to speak with scorn." And I have …mind you, at great emotional strain to the boys you're pointing at."

Dropping his hand "Oh you did ….Did you think I wouldn't find out about it?" The red headed father spoke with resentment in his voice.

"Find out about what? You're not making any sense, As far as I know… I didn't think you were back in town until you showed up at my reception desk asking for me …I have honored your wishes." Yuzuha spoke while glaring at the irritated father.

"Really?" Ranka walks over to the ginger and pulls out a blue cell phone from his purse and taps the screen.

"Then, can you explain this to me?" The crossdresser asks in a bitter tone while holding up the phone to the fashionista.

Yuzuha's irritation melts into confusion when she grabs the phone and holds it closer to her face. Her eyes went wide when she scrolled the contact list of the phone. Where she noticed other known prominent families' names listed but one name struck the fashionista with confusion "Kaoru Hitachiin". "I don't understand... Why is my son's cell number in your phone?"

"Oh no, this isn't my phone." The red headed father speaks with irritation.

With wide eyes Yuzuha stares at the blue phone. "You mean …." Trailing off with the thought that just maybe her sons' nightmare is coming to an end.

"Don't act like you didn't know."

The mother of twins still lost in her thoughts staring at the phone. "I had no idea he was talking with her?" She mumbled softly like she was speaking to herself."

The man looks down with an annoyed face towards the fashionista. "He's been talking to her along with his brother if you check the text message and it's not just him. It's several of the families ….I trusted you. You went behind my back stealing the time I have left."

Hearing the angry accusatory words the father spouted. "Stealing? You stole the only piece of my best friend left on this planet for your own selfish reasons." She hisses at the father.

"Selfish? I did what my late wife and I thought was best for my daughter….no more, no less.

Yuzuha tries to calm the escalating argument for her sons' behalf. "Ranka…. It's obvious the kids found each other. I'm not entirely sure how…listen I don't know about Haruhi but my boys have been suffering since the forced separation…. please Ranka end this." The ginger headed mother speaks with a soft tone and pleading eyes towards the angry cross dresser.

.

The crossdresser throws out his arms crossing them several times in front him. "No, you're not taking my time …of what I have left. I know that's what you want …but I won't lose her. Not now, not yet and I'll make sure that this doesn't happen again." Once done confronting Yuzuha, Ranka turns on his heel and with swish of his skirt vanishes out the door.

.

Yuzuha sits on the white leather settee confused at the crossdresser's words staring at the phone he left behind. The ginger headed woman started to search through the phone. 'What the hell does he mean by time left? Something told her she was missing important piece of the puzzle and she had a feeling her mother held that missing piece.

.

* * *

 **Flash forward 6 months**

When you hear someone cautioning you with the often, redundant phrase "Be careful what you wish for "and you roll your eyes and chuckle at the advice. Maybe… just maybe, you should pay more attention. With the brunette beauty those words could not ring more true. She had everything she had wished for. The problem was, when she made those careless thrown wishes it was ….4 years ago.

.

The girl sits in a hard wooden chair tapping her pencil with a constant rhythm against the kitchen table with her eyes focused on a thick textbook. The freshmen, tries to finish her schoolwork in a small yellow kitchen with a light fixture shining harshly down from above. She presses against the pencil to scribble some figures across her notebook, ignoring the slight wobble of the table when she shifts her weight.

.

With her long forgotten half eaten food pushed to the side and her eyes fixated on her book. The girl is fully intent to conquer the much loathed subject. The determined girl was figuring out yet another math problem. Giving off a heavy sigh of frustration she proceeds to move forward, mentally fighting her way to the next problem .It wasn't that the girl was particularly lost around the world of numbers, she knew a few tricks. But for Haruhi it took deep concentration and with a party going on beneath her feet…every night. It made math difficult to say the lease.

.

The funny thing is her little yellow apartment of her childhood was at one time her home. A place she longed to stay, wrapped up safe in like a cocoon. She would send hours curled up reading. Feeling warm and protected from a spring rain or a frigid winter but now her cocoon felt…. constricting…. smothering ….isolated if she could describe her current home in one word? The word would be prison. It felt a little like a prison.

.

6 months ago Haruhi was given everything she once ever wished for…four years ago. One afternoon To Haruhi's surprise her father showed up to pick her up from school. Little did she know, at the time it would be her last moments in the city, she called home for three years. Now here she sat, with all of her four year old dreams fulfilled .No enrichment classes, no snobby classmates, no one calling her commoner. And no uppity mailman and most of all she was back in her tiny yellow apartment over the drag queen bar.

.

And in one word she hated it. If she could go back in time she would heed the over used advice. After a considerable amount quarreling with her father, Ranka told her it was final .He needed them to go back and help his friend Misuzu-san with his daughter Mei-san. So with no other choice she reluctantly stayed in the yellow apartment and that's where she stayed all the time. After about the first two weeks in her old home she noticed that her beloved drag queen uncle .The one that spent his time teaching her math never came around the apartment .Once more she only met Mei-san once and she couldn't figure out how her and her father could help the small family.

.

After realizing she was dragged away from her friends for no reason her relationship with her father went down like a 300 lb. man falling from the sky with no parachute. Maybe if she would have been granted some breathing room like be allowed to go to a normal school or call her friends from the city. The girl's face grew depressed with the thought of her friends she had been ripped away from.

.

She desperately wanted to call them but it just wasn't in the cards. The cards in fact were all held by her father. .For some strange reason during her move her phone became lost and her father refused to replace it. For two reasons:

1\. To show Haruhi how to be responsible with an expensive item.

2\. With Ranka moving back to his old job his take home pay was reduced.

Her luck was holding out, of course it was all bad luck. It turns out when they arrived in there new/old apartment their new home required the wiring updated for a land line. The problem seemed unending with Misuzu-san refusing to pay for the upgrade and the phone company's never ending wait list. To top it all off Ranka wasn't in a huge hurry to fix the problem.

.

She hoped one day she would get to see her friends again. She missed her three best friends terribly. She swallowed hard and wondered if Ren found someone to wear the ridiculous costume that she had planned for her to wear at Cos con. Sometimes her mind would flash with Honey-sensei's childlike smile and with a heavy heart she wondered if he gave up on her and found a new protégé in her absence.

.

With a depressed heart she pushes her painful thoughts of her friends to the back of her mind …Gripping her pencil once more she purposely gazes down at her textbook and studies the next problem. The freshman has been doing that a lot lately throwing herself in nothing but schoolwork .Day or night if you were looking for her, which no one was… she would be lost in her own world studying .She was hoping one day her excessive studying would free her. She loved her father but at the moment with her current living arrangement the two were barely speaking.

.

The floor shook with the speakers thumping with bass .Haruhi could tell Ranka's show would be ending soon. She walked over to their twenty year old ice box and pulled out the leftovers from tonight's dinner. Haruhi started to scoop the leftovers on to a plate. Making a somewhat disgusted face when the cold food separated from the serving spoon with a "glop" sound when the food splatted against the plate. The freshman did this several times before placing the plate into the oven. Raising a hand to the top of the oven she turns the oven's knob to warm. Once done she stores the remainder of the leftovers into the icebox.

.

Haruhi quickly picks up her things and washes her plate. Leaving the room better then she found it, she dashes to her bedroom and closes the door. She places her books on her desk and reaches out a hand to turn on her small orange desk lamp. The color of the lamp reminds her of the trick her new friend Kao played on her guessing her favorite colors. She never did get to meet his brother Hikaru.

.

With the thought of his name her mind flashed back to that sad little gingered headed boy placing something into a small hand. The fingers of the tiny hand start to separate slightly revealing something blue and metal. The hand begins to open further when she can almost see what was hidden when…."SLAM. "The door closes.

.

She shakes her head out of the dream like daze and hears someone raffling through the kitchen .She notices her father was home and was grumbling. Haruhi rolls her eyes while picks up her text book and study supplies. The brunet beauty flops on to her bright blue bedspread. She could tell her father was in a poor mood most likely one of his customers became a little too fresh with the cross dresser.

.

With a heavy sigh she lays on her bed and opens her textbook. With her pencil in hand she begins to finish her assignment. Wondering just how long this arrangement would last ….

.

* * *

A/N Surprise! I said that it would be a week possibly two until I update. No word on my laptops repairs but I managed to squeak out this one by using a pen and notebook paper and my spare. It's a little short but I just couldn't help myself some interesting events are coming soon…..And I want to get to them. I can't wait So Ranka was the one that stole Haruhi's phone and now Yuzuha has it. Have any Idea what she going to ask her mother or better yet what will her mother will tell her?

Thanks for taking a peek . Please Follow /Reveiw

Oh I've taken a little poetic license in the beginning of the chapter. I was trying to avoid mentioning the redhead's gender for as long as possible.


	5. Chapter 5 Standing at the gate

_Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran Host Club, I wish I did but sadly no such luck._

Life Continues

Chapter 5 Standing at the gate.

* * *

A tiny red spotted lady bird fluttered its wings, zig zagging through the warm spring afternoon air until it lightly perched on a back of a pale thin leg of a girl. The toe of the girl's worn shoe lifted gently scratching the back of her leg and nudging the small winged bug to fly away in another direction. She stands while wearing a pair of scruffy light blue sneakers on the freshly washed sidewalk between shallow puddles.

 **Haruhi POV**

Standing on the puddled sidewalk with all her most prized possessions stuffed in a slightly beat up box of peach Chuhai. I couldn't help lean my head back to get the full view of the gate. The gilded gate stood at least twenty feet high with golden curls and swirls woven in the ornate design. At the very top of the glittering gate among the swirls and flourishes were two letters perched high on the glittering gate.

I'm temporarily captivated by the impressive grounds of the location at the moment. I didn't really have anything else to do with my hands occupied. Standing awkwardly on the sidewalk next to four repurposed liquor boxes holding 17 years' worth of my personal possessions. I'm patiently waiting to get the approval from the gate's security to move into my new residence. With nothing to accomplish but to wait my mind starts to drift ….

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **One month ago.**

I entered our little yellow kitchen with two grocery bags wrapped around my arms tightly. Much to my relief I'm able carefully situate them on the counter. I quickly pull out the milk and plums first to prevent the items from spoiling quickly. As I'm about to open the refrigerator to store the perishables I notice a small piece of yellow paper stuck to the old ice box with a smiley face magnet. Ignoring the paper I continue to store my purchases. Once all my groceries were in their properly stored areas. My arm reached over to pull the smiley face off the fridge sliding the yellow paper out with my other hand. I quickly opened the yellow paper scanning the paper with my eyes and it read:

 _Hello Sweetie,_

 _I have a new coworker who's a little homesick. I told him all about your home cooking .He smiled after hearing about it. I was wondering if you could bring over some of last night's leftovers for my coworker to try on his lunch break .Thank you. Love Dad_

* * *

A little Later …..

I slowly step in the dark gloomy bar when an odd sensation strikes me. The normally thriving populated bar is a mere desolate shadow of its former self. Proceeding deeper into the darkness I nervously call for Misuzu or my father's name. Wondering where everybody has gone, I call out to anybody. "Hello" my voice echoes in the large deserted area.

Just as I'm about to turn and head back upstairs to the apartment. A bright spotlight hits the stage where my father stands dressed in a platinum blond wig with a long white sequined gown. He starts to sing in a breathy voice.

"Happy birthday …to ….you"

Then I see Misuzu join my father on stage with another spotlight beaming down on him dressed in a black sparkly gown also singing in a breathy voice "Happy birthday to you "

My father sings in a breathe voice "Happy birthday my darling daughter."

Both Misuzu and my father bust out the last part of the song "Happy birthday to you."

Just then all my Drag queen "uncles" from the years enter the stage arm and arm dressed in French can can costumes and start to kick their legs high performing the can can .

"Happy happy …Birthday "

"Happy happy ….Birthday"

"Ha…py…Birthday to you "

"We wish you wonderful year our daring some hopeful cheer"

"Birthday girl.. Birthday girl birthday birthday girl birthday Girl."

"Happy happy Birthday"

"Happy happy Birthday….to you"

The entire occupants of the stage sang with flamboyance "Tooo youuuu" As Misuzu and some of the "uncles" bring out a large cake, where my father bursts out of the cake with paper popping steamers in all directions blowing kisses in my direction.

Once the creative performance concluded the bar lit up like Tokyo at night. Over flowing with people, most of them I had no idea who they were and they popped out and yelled. "Surprise!" Dad cha-cha-ed over to me giving me a drink and a crown for the night .After that everything was just one long blur .I have no idea why my father would serve alcohol to someone underage but that's just what he did.

* * *

 **The Next morning….**

"Crash ...Damn my bad." My sleeping body flinched at the sound on the other side of the door. I slowly flutter my eyes to a hazy picture that slowly emerges into focus.

A single hanging light bulb hangs from the ceiling. "Where the hell am I?" Speaking to myself. As my eyes focus a sharp throbbing pain strikes quickly in my head. I squint my eyes to relive the pain that is induced from the 40 watt light bulb that shines like coliseum lights. My hand quickly meets my eyes to shield them from the intensive light and I feel my stomach go queasy with the reaction of me covering my eyes.

.

The sound of broken glass scraping across the floor while being pushed into the dust pan can be heard behind the door. My head, filled with unending pain slowly turns to the sound. Pushing my arms off the soft pillow I begin to sit up slowly and open my eyes to see a door surrounded by cases of bottles filled with various colors of liquid. I gradually pull myself to my feet and with a pounding headache twist the knob to gingerly leave the room.

"Oh look, sleeping beauty has finally awakened from her slumber." Misuzu speaks from behind the bar.

I pull my hand to shield my eyes. "Misuzu-san?"

"The one and only ….and from the looks of it, I think you'll be in need of a couple of much needed belated birthday presents." Misuzu placed a bejeweled pair of dark sunglasses on my face.

"Those look so cute on you but they also go with these."

He handed me a tall glass of water and two small round pills. "Take these and go upstairs. "I picked up the two round white pills between my fingers and popped them into my mouth. Pressing the cool clear liquid to my lips I begin to swallow the cold water that trickles down my parched throat.

Once done I hand Misuzu the glass back and peer through the darkened sun glasses, glancing around the room. "Misuzu-san where's dad?"

The cross dresser looks up from his task of wiping the bars surface clean .Misuzu "Oh sweetie, he went out for a bit he asked me to watch over you, until he gets back. Now scoot on upstairs and rest, he'll be back shortly." He spoke with a comforting almost sad tone.

Once home I twist the handle on my door to trudge to my bedroom passing two suit cases along the way before flopping face first on my bed. Turning my head to avoid the light I fell back to sleep on my bright blue comforter.

* * *

 **Several hours later I hear a knock at my bedroom door.**

"Haruhi?"

"Uh yeah?" I answered with a graveled voice as my eyes slowly blink open. I could have sworn I had slept so deep and warm that there was an actual imprint from my mussed comforter across my cheek. Glancing towards my door I can see my father standing in my doorway.

My father dressed in his favorite emerald green contour dress leans against my door frame. "Haruhi sweetie, could you come out in the sitting area, please?"

Sluggishly crawling out of my bed with my body resting on the floor I gradually stand up. I was a little stiff but I was better and I headed for the door, that's when I see my father dressed standing awkwardly next to a pair of brand new suit cases. The ones I thought I saw earlier.

"Dad?" I curiously ask without once peeling my eyes away from the bright pink suit cases.

"Honey, could you sit down for a second. I need to speak with you." He motions to the couch.

Gazing at my father's woeful eyes I hastily take a seat. "Uh yeah, sure what is this all about?"

My father begins to speak while fiddling with his fingers and forcing a smile. "Well Hun, you see I was offered a job …overseas. It's an entertainment tour ….an American drag queen show and I've decided to take it."

.

My eyes went wide with astonishment. "Were moving to America?!" My father has made some crazy decisions in my life but to drag me across the globe was the strangest yet .What the hell is he thinking? I'm still in high school. I thought with bitterness.

.

My father can see the irritation on my face and nervously speaks. "Uh no, I'm moving to America, there's really no room for children. Haruhi this is a once in a lifetime opportunity ….I just can't pass on this opportunity and hope the offer will be available two years from now .When you're ready to leave the nest and go to college ."

.

My anger melts into sadness. "You're leaving me….Dad for how long?"

"Indefinitely…"At the first word of his response his resolve crumbles into misery as he looks away.

After taking a heavy sigh he straightens his shoulders and forces a cheery attitude. "Look you'll be too busy to miss your old man. Your almost out of high school and will be starting college soon and it's not like we were getting along." My heart clenched at his words, it was brutal but true. We were constantly butting heads. Me wanting to spread my wings and soar into the clouds and him keeping me covered and locked in a cage with clipped wings.

"Dad…"

My father glances at his watch and stands up, grabbing both handles of his suitcases with each hand. I watched as he ambled for the door. "I've already spoken to Misuzu he's going to let you stay here for a while, so behave yourself .Oh before I forget ,a letter came for you today, it's on the table ."

.

I rush over to my father and flung my arms around him, burying my cheek into his chest. My father set down the pink suitcases and returned the hug squeezing me tightly, kissing the top of my head.

.

"Dad, I'm going to miss you." I spoke with misery coming from my voice as I hugged him tighter taking a deep whiff of his perfume to memorize for later.

.

"Me too sweetheart …..Listen I know my behavior seems a bit eradicate lately but please if you remember anything remember this…. Your mother and I love you so very deeply and all we ever tried to do is keep you safe and protected. Can you remember that for your old man?"

.

Tears started to stream down my face as I heard his words and watched as his nose turned red and his eyes leaked tears against his moisten face. "Yeah dad, no problem." I lift my arm to wipe my eyes with my sleeve. I'm determined to send my father off with a smile. A red faced just cried your eyes out smile but a smile at the very least.

"Sweetie I have a feeling …you have a great adventure in store for you in the near future. Always remember I love you sweetheart."

"Dad I …..I love you too." I Held him tighter …..Not willing to let go.

I felt my father reluctantly pull away from my hold one last time and gave me a kiss on the cheek and with a heavy sigh he turned on his heel and walked to the black and white checkered taxi. I stood there waving my arm with a pleased smile on my face until he entered the cab and drove away. When he was a dot on my horizon my resolve crumbled and I fell against the door with tears falling once more.

I was now truly alone with both my parents deciding to leave on their chosen prolonged trips. Bit by bit I slowly made it to the table to find a thick cream envelope with a gold crest in the corner of the envelope .I begin to drag a fingernail across the thick envelope to pull the folded paper to view. Start to scan the paper my eyes grow wide and my heart beats just a little faster .

 **End flashback**

 **End of Haruhi POV**

* * *

 **Mystery POV**

 **current day ...**

Leaning up against a newly painted wall with my eyes trained on the car I was racing. With both of my hands affixed to my phone steering the blue race car around a corner being careful to not be sideswiped by that dam purple car. Once my car passes the princely looking white car and reaches a straight away. I quickly shift gears and accelerate to catch the leading car.

Now neck and neck with the little red sports car that everyone has been trying to catch. I start to pull away as I enter a hair pin turn I'm about to take the cup and finish this cursed game once and for all ….When my phone begins to vibrate beneath my fingers and the caller ID flashes over my game. To my absolute horror I can hear my car crash in to a wall and can only imagine the screen flashing game over. With frustration and heavy sigh I sweep my thumb across my screen to answer my accursed phone.

"Hello boss, this better be important …I'm kind of busy overseeing matters." Sometimes I have to wonder why my brother talked me into joining our idiot king's club. He spent the week guessing wrong and pestering us, guessing without a reason. He manages to correctly guess once… and uses intuition as the reason? My ass! The next minute my brother comes home spouting about a club meeting he went to….after …. He met her .My heart clenched as I shoved the restricted thought back into the utter depths of my mind with extreme force. Not allowing myself a moment …..It was too painful to watch my brother lose hope after all these years of holding on to it.

"So how is everything in Italy? I wanted to let you know Kyoya scheduled a beach event at Heaven Island in Fiji before school starts. Doesn't that sound heavenly? I expect you two doppelgangers to be there."

"Well boss, I would love to but for the unforeseeable future I'm stuck here with family business and all." I roll my eyes at the idea of my referred family business. Besides you will have to call my twin and ask him yourself."

"I'm quite aware your brother is standing right next to you snickering while you play a joke on your king." Tamaki sounds offended.

"Well that's where you would be wrong…. he is with my grandmother in Portugal and I'm unfortunately back in Japan watching over family business."

"What kind of idiot do you take me for?" Tamaki yells over the phone.

"Well, boss do you really want me to answer that ….?" I asked in my smart ass tone.

"Just be ready to meet us there." Tamaki ignores my comment.

"Boss, I already told you he's not here and I'm stuck doing family business, I'm not allowed to leave." I spoke to Tamaki in an annoyed bored tone.

"He's really not there?" Tamaki questioned.

"Yes, unfortunately my grandmother decided since I was the eldest and the heir to my family I'm to oversee the move. While my twin was asked to assist my grandmother at her flower arrangement competition in Portugal."

"I see …wait a minute what move?" Tamaki started to panic.

I breathed a heavy irritated sigh before speaking. "It's a move to the dorms ….another one of my grandmother's requests."

"You're moving to the dorm?" Tamaki almost seemed astonished.

"Boss didn't I just say that …..Doesn't your father ever talk to you ."

"Actually, he did say something about that, now that you mentioned it. He said that a family was renovating four of the dorm rooms to better fit their students' wardrobe's requirements …I had no idea he was talking about your family ….although now that I think about it, I should have known."

"Boss, what are you talking about? My family is only renovating two connecting rooms."

"No, I'm pretty sure my father said four rooms."

I walked over to the drafting table and studied the large paper. "Look boss, I'm looking right at the blueprints, right now and it's for two rooms. "I was beginning to become annoyed once more.

"Hmm… well maybe I'm wrong ….so no Fiji? What I am I suppose to do with no brotherly love act." I'm so thankful we're speaking over the phone otherwise… he would be giving me those dam puppy dog eyes."

"Maybe you should call Honey-sempi and Mori-sempi." I was bored so I tried to encourage him to pester someone else for a change.

"Yeah there a little busy preparing for their first term in college ….well I guess I should ask them. I can't very well have only two hosts for a planned event…. even though one of the hosts would be me."

I rolled my eyes at the immensity of Tamaki's ego "Well boss you go do that… I have business to get back too." I was rather bored with the conversation and would much rather finish my game.

"Alright, I'll see you at club on the first day back. Okay?"

"Yeah boss, see yeah." I quickly end the call ready to get back to my game. When my phone rings once more not bothering to look at the caller ID. I answer the phone with irritation clear in my voice. "Boss what's the matter you can't find Honey's number?"

"No, of course I have honey sempi's phone number. Who do you think I am…. the boss?" Answering with his own sarcastic tone.

"Kao …I thought you couldn't talk?" I was thrilled to hear my other half.

"Well, I can't really. Grandmother has me running all over fetching supplies for her… but she wanted me to call you .It seems the school has some problems with the dorm room plans ." Kaoru spoke with a rather bored tone.

"I wouldn't be surprised, I was just on the phone with the boss and he thought the family was renovating four rooms "

"No, it's always been just the two. How small are these rooms anyway, for the boss to think we need four?"

"Hey, why would the school be calling our grandmother, in the first place? Our school arrangements have always been through mom and dad." I asked with suspicion while thinking of the possible reasons. I had to admit to myself at least that the situation has me a bit concerned.

"She said she was helping mother out since she was busy with work." Kaoru Sounded a bit bored.

"I swear the crazy old lady just likes to screw with us. First off she orders me back to Japan to oversee family business. When I arrive, I find out It's not just family business but _our personal_ _business._ As I'm informed by one of her lackeys that we will be taking up residents in the school's dorms. Anyone of our servants could have stood here watched the movers. …Koa I'm so bored I'm literally watching paint dry. "My irritation started out sharp but soon dulled into a pout.

"Hika I think she just wants to see if we can oversee business on our own, besides you are the eldest.

"Yeah well, it sucks being the eldest right now. I'm annoyed with the whole situation."

Chuckling. "Ok, Hika I have to go. Grandmother wants me to make sure you take our copy of the blue prints to the main office, immediately to avoid any further problems."

"But Kaoru?" I start to pout.

"Hika, believe me, I wish I was there with you but grandmother needs me. I have good news It looks like I'm coming home in a day or two. Okay?" I could tell my brother was trying to make me feel better.

"Fine, I'll leave right now."

"See ya soon, Hika." I could hear a little bit of sadness coming from Kaoru's well placed mask .

"Yeah bye, Kao. Not even bothering to mask anything."

I quickly grab the large blue paper and roll it up with both hands. Tapping the edges once on either side to straighten the blue paper's edges and head to the main office. Once I found myself out of the deserted male dormitory. I quickly stroll down the sidewalk to the office. I couldn't help notice the campus was completely empty of students. There was no one around just school staff preparing for the new term.

'Why the hell would my grandmother want me here …the workers weren't even ready for the move, when I showed up. …Besides, who wants to live in a tiny dorm room when you have an entire estate at your beck and call? Yeah sure, Ouran is a boarding school but those of us that belong to more influential families live on our own estates. We are the first of our family to move into the dorms and as far as I know… we are the first of the club members to move into the dormitory .How were we suppose to study with screaming club girls constantly sliding little pink scented love notes under our door. Once we joined the club we were besieged with love letters at the gates of our estate. Luckily security would just gather them up and sort them out.

After speaking with my brother my concerns for our grandmother's current behavior surfaced, lost in my thoughts just strolling down the sidewalk on auto pilot. I suddenly was awaken to reality when I bumped into something causing me to fall backwards. Annoyed being caught off guard with the wind knocked out of me as I shake my head sitting on the floor. I was about to open my eyes and admonish the idiot for being unobservant.

"Kao, is that you?"

My eyes open to see a girl sitting on the ground opposite of me with a box of things tipped over between us. I'm about to correct the girl for her mistake, when my heart freezes. As I sit there stunned my eyes study every detail of the girl's appearance. She is wearing a blue summer tank top that ties on the shoulders with a pair of jean cutoffs tied with an orange scarf laced around the cutoffs. Her chestnut hair is tied in two long pigtails that curled at the ends but what froze me to the spot is her deep chocolate pools staring straight at me…the eyes of our ghost girl "um I 'm sorry?"

"Kao is that you? She managed to give me a smile. A smile I haven't seen in 12 years "Uh yeah, it's me and you are?" Swallowing hard I panicked and kind of taken my brother's name over, not really thinking.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners my name is Fujioka Haruhi ….Remember we met after art class in the ice cream shop?"

"No sorry, I don't seem to recall you." I came off a bit cold after remembering that awful day in art class .The day I witnessed my brother lose all hope and for a time being …..All emotion as well.

"Oh well my mistake ….you probably don't remember me, we only met the one time." She gave off an unhappy tone.

Seeing her disappointed face I begin to feel guilty for my actions, when my eyes glance down on the tipped over box between us. I watch as she starts to gather her things back into the box that has a strange pungent fruity smell to it. After the girl places an orange desk lamp in the crumpled box she starts to look all around her almost frantically. When my eyes fall on a small decorated flat cylinder tin on its side. I quickly pick up the tin and hold the little red and gold tin in my fingers and bring it closer to my face. Figuring this was the item she was looking for I cleared my throat "Fujioka-san."

Her face lit up with a smile that sends me back to happier times.

"Oh thank you Hitachiin–san you found it. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost it. She quickly snatched up the item from my fingers. Seeing her reaction to the small tin she began to peek my curiosity. I begin to gaze over with a raised eyebrow to inquire about the contents of the tin can …..But before I can she speaks with blushed cheeks.

" Uh well, it's nothing really of any value." The girl gestures to the can.

"Well, except to me… I've been holding on to it for a really long time since before I can remember ….in fact I've had this feeling that it doesn't really belong to me and I'm supposed to keep it safe… so that's what I do. I just keep it in the tin, while I'm move my things."

.

"Move?" What the hell is Kao going to do when he finds out she's back and not only back but attending the same school? I've never seen him so impassive …after that day she vanished on us for a second time .He just walked around wearing his damn protective mask like nothing was wrong like nothing could touch him including me.

.

"Yeah, I'm starting here when the new term begins .Well seeing as you're here I guess you go to this school also…. Oh does your older brother go here as well?" Giving me a wide smile.

.

How the hell did a commoner get admitted to the most prestigious schools in our circles? "Uh yeah….something like that."

"Well it's nice to see a friendly face even though you don't remember who I am. Where are all the other students I would have thought I there would be more students around?"

"You're kind of early their still on vacation." Why the hell is she here so early? I thought the school was closed to all students? My family had to request special permission by Chairman Souh himself, before I could even set foot on the grounds ….how is she even here?

"Sorry for bumping into like this." she reaches out a hand to help me up.

"Thanks" Confused I glance at the offered hand and grasp it as she pulls me to my feet.

"Yeah well, I better go the security guard at the gate is watching my things. See ya Hitachiin–san." What the hell should I do? I question myself as I watch as Kaoru's ghost girl drifts back into our lives.

 **Mystery POV Hikaru**

* * *

Sorry I meant to get this out to you earlier today .So Haruhi is finally going to attend Ouran. YAAAA!

And to make things even better Hikaru gets to see her for the first time after around 12 years…..But what will Kaoru do when he's sees her again ?What about the other hosts ,how are they going to take the news ? On a side note I know the birthday song turned out awful .Ranka was so supposed to be acting like Marilyn Monroe when she sang happy birthday to President Kennedy (Way before my time )and then end with the rest of Haruhi "uncles " Dancing the can can .

Thanks for taking a peek please follow /review.


	6. Chapter 6 The Cherry Blossoms Dance once

Disclaimer*I do not own Ouran host club.

Life Continues…

Chapter 6 The Cherry Blossoms Dance once more at Ouran.

* * *

The pigtailed beauty had carefully left her beaten up, repurposed box of peach Chuhai full of her most precious possessions, on a pristine white 19th century french writing desk. The girl didn't waste any time admiring her recently acquired dorm room. As she quickly turned on her scruffy blue sneakers and swiftly walked out of the door.

Reaching deep in her distressed front pocket she pulls out a single key. With the shiny new key in her hand she extends the metal object to quickly pierce the lock. Turning the key until the tumblers fall into place. Once locked, the new student tucks the key into the fabric bottom of her pocket while making a mental note to buy some kind of a chain for her new responsibility. She quickly runs out of the girls' dorms to the golden front gate to retrieve more of her repurposed boxes. Her scruffy blue sneakers step quickly along the sakura tree lined walkway. With small plumes of the pink petals being released occasionally from a pleasant breeze.

* * *

 **Mystery POV**

Carefully dragging a finger along the clear plastic as my perfectly manicured nail catches the edge of the plastic wrap. To quickly pinch the small piece of plastic to slowly peel it away from the box. Making sure it's upright before bringing the freshly opened box to my nose to breathe in deeply the smooth chocolate aroma coming from the red package. I pinched the top of the sweet treat being careful not to break it to place it in-between my lips before closing them around the chocolate goodness.

.

With my lips slowly dissolving the sweet chocolate away from the crisp cookie stick. My ears pick an enchanting tune by Mozart, as it plays in the back ground throughout the limo's speakers. Quickly picking out another chocolaty treat, before pushing the digital button to increase the volume on the player. I began to playfully pretend with the Pocky to conduct Piano Sonata No. 16. The light airy music fits perfectly for today. I'm grateful, for the day away from relentless lessons and business assignments and determined to truly enjoy every second of the beautiful day.

.

Even though I was a mere delivery boy, my heart pounded with the freedom I was enjoying .Being stuck at the main house with only my dog to keep me company was maddening. With my only salvation being canceled because the twins' were busy with family business and even with myself as a host, we didn't have enough hosts to cover the beach event.

.

So when my father called unexpectedly and asked if I could hurry over before lunch, to deliver a file that he had left behind. I jumped at the opportunity to walk away from my ever unyielding business studies that my grandmother insisted on. Requiring me to be locked away day after day, until the beginning of the new term.

As my family's car gradually rolls to a stop in front of the golden gates. My driver swiftly opens his door and struts around the head of the car, opening my door. Stepping out, I adjust my glasses to avoid the glare from the sun, when a slight warm breeze slightly tousles my Adonis like locks.

.

My father had warned me ahead of time there were numerous workers preparing the grounds and it was safer for them, if I parked by the grand golden entrance and traveled the rest of the way on foot. I nod my head and give my private driver a quick dazzling smile before heading to the office .As I begin to walk I notice the guard standing next to some rather pungent boxes.

.

I ask in a jubilant demeanor with a sparkle to my violet eyes. "Good morning, my fine gentleman, how are you this beautiful day? Please excuse me, could you tell me what these boxes are doing in front of the school?" While tossing a rather disapproving glance at the boxes.

.

With his shoulders straight the guard bows towards my direction. "Well Sir, they belong to student that is moving into the dorms, today."

As I glance at the beat up boxes, I roll my eyes as I wonder what the devil twins could possibly be planning .No doubt they were planning on corrupting some poor princess by luring her into their perverted den of sin. "So these boxes belong to Hitachiin-san then." I stated with annoyed tone.

.

"Ah... no sir, Hitachiin-sama boxes are being moved tomorrow, there was a delay in the project. These boxes belong to a lady." The guard is giving me a puzzled look.

"A princess? I wasn't aware that there were any other students granted permission to enter the campus, early." I was a bit taken back that the fruity boxes belonged to a princess."

"Yes sir, the Chairman granted early access to two students Hitachiin-sama and a new student."

With my head tilted in thought I was running through the recent parties, I have attended in the past. Wondering if I overlooked a reference from one of the other guests, about a new enrollee. Normally, if it wasn't a birthright then the parents of said student would be shouting it from the roof tops .Also making sure to introduce said student to myself, with their hopes of us developing a fast friendship or better yet, a romantic involvement. "Really? Which family requested her early admittance?"

.

The guard quickly walks back to the gatehouse and grabs his clip board that was tucked between the security monitor and wall of the small guardhouse. He quickly flips through his paperwork until stopping on a page. "Ah, here it is."

The guard taps a long finger to the paper. "It's written here family Hitachiin, for Hikaru-sama and the girl ….Aww sorry sir, but it says undisclosed."

Crossing my arms at my chest. "Hmm, well then could you please tell me, what the girl's name is?"

"Ahhh sir. I'm not allowed to divulge the girl's name."

Peering down at the guard with a meaningful look. "You do know who I am?"

"Ah, yes sir I know who you are ….but I am expecting her back any minute for her things."

"Well, I'm sure the lady could use some help with her things."

"Of course sir."

Bitten by curiosity to learn the new princess's identify. I make a rather gentlemanly decision and wait for the princess to arrive. Taking a quick glance at my watch with my father's file securely under my arm, I decide the only true gentlemanly choice I have, is to wait for the princess. I will be her knight in shining armor in her hour of need with her rather beaten up boxes .Besides I had no intention of returning to the estate, anytime soon .

Glancing at the rather fruity liquor boxes, I surmise the new princess belongs to a Yakuza family .Any other family would have hired movers. The Yakuza family members do like their privacy .Nerveless the girl is still a princess and is in need of a gentleman's assistance.

"Uh, excuse me sir? Could you please let me pass, I need to gather my boxes."

As I turn my head to match the voice with the princess, my mind slams shut, along with my thoughtful words. "Ah yes, princess my I be some ass…." Trailing off. No way, it can't be, it's my missing princess.

"I'm sorry?" Giving me a look of confusion.

"Assistance... I mean, may I be of some an assistance?" Fujioka-san, Haruhi is it… really you?" Waving my hands to the girl."

"Uh." The brown eyed girl leans in and studies my eyes and I notice her eyes widen with the realization of my identity. "Souh-san…Tamaki?

I nodded my head and gave her a dazzling smile. "Yes. Where have you been?"

"Ah, around… it's a long story."

I spoke with excitement in my voice. "Kyoya, will be most intrigued, by your return."

"I highly doubt that." Haruhi said with a skeptical tone while shaking her head.

It had just occurred to me. "Fujioka-san, you're the new student?"

Nodding. "Yep."

"Well, isn't this a surprise. Please allow me to help you with your boxes." Waving an arm to make a wide graceful gesture toward her boxes.

"Ah, you don't have to do that, I wouldn't want to be a burden." Fujioka lifts her hands waving them side to side.

"No, I insist."

Turning to the Security guard and speaking with a professional tone." Please, have these boxes delivered to the princess's dorm."

"Yes sir, right away. "The guard bowed to me.

Shaking a finger at me. "Wait a minute, he's busy doing his own job. You were the one who offered your assistance, it's not right you make others do your work for you". I was little taken back. Did she actually expect me to carry her things? She must know I have servants for such things.

"Ah, but that's his job, to assist the students." Trying to reassure her of my reasoning.

"I'm pretty, sure his job is to watch the gate. Never mind, and I'll get them myself." As she reaches over and picks up one of the boxes and leaves. What? Did she just refuse my assistance?

"Fujioka-san it will take you four trips, if you do it that way."

"Well, I have nothing better to do." Fujioka-san spoke over her shoulder while walking away.

"As a gentleman, I simply can't allow it." Crossing my arms against my chest while I figuratively put my foot down.

She spoke without even looking back. "Well then, I have no idea what you should do." She speaks in a rather cruel, matter of fact tone.

Well if I must, then I must. I lean down and pick up the three remaining boxes being careful to balance them. Once done, with the pile of fruity boxes perched precariously above my head, and my father's file tucked under my arm, I quickly walk to catch up with my missing princess. "Fujioka-san, I as a gentlemen, I shouldn't allow you to carry even, one box." Giving her my displeased tone.

Shrugging her shoulders. "Well, I won't tell anyone, if you won't."

"That's not the point." Slightly raising my voice with outrage.

"You can hardly manage the boxes you're already carrying, so I'm afraid you have no other choice." This princess is so mean.

"Fine, but I won't like it." I feel like finding a dark corner and growing fungus?

"Fujioka –san?"

"Please, just call me Haruhi."

I give her my dazzling smile. "Well, as long as you call me Tamaki, then I will grant your wish."

"All right. Tamaki-sempi.

"What happened to just Tamaki?" I hide my pout behind the boxes in my hand.

"If memory serves me right, you are one year older than I am. So you are my sempi." She speaks to me in a matter fact tone."

"Well, yes that maybe true but…"

"No buts."

"Haruhi if you don't mind me asking… Where did you procure your choice of moving equipment?" I nervously asked the question but I was dying to know where a princess would get such things.

"You mean where did I get the boxes?"

"Yes, if I may be so bold, my princess?"

"Princess? Oh, that's right, you have that habit of calling all the girls princess. I almost had forgotten….of course I don't really look much like a princess at the moment, in my cutoffs, carrying around old liquor boxes. Wait, on second thought I'm the epitome of a princess." Laughing at her little joke.

I ask with an eyebrow raised. "So you're aware, these are liquor boxes." Astonished my poor princess had to use smelly boxes to move her things.

"Ah yeah, the smell alone could bring you under the influence." She spoke with sarcasm.

"So, you've noticed the rather pungent order, emanating from them."

"Well duh, when you live in apartment over a drag queen bar, you get used to it. Besides it's all I had, to pack my things into, for the move and I was so ready to leave." My poor commoner princess living over a bar. If you were my princess you would live like a queen, like all princesses should.

"So, Haruhi is that where you disappeared to?"

"Ah, yeah. Hey, here we are." The princess placed her box on the floor and reached deep down in her pocket and pulled out her key to unlocked the door. While she was distracted with her door I decided I needed to take my chance and fulfil my gentlemanly duties. Carefully setting my three boxes on the floor I quickly lean down to grab the box she had been carrying to place it squarely on top of the other boxes. Quickly lifting all the boxes that now tower far over my head.

"Hey careful, you're going to drop them." Haruhi spoke with concern.

"Oh, Haruhi, my exceedingly cultured breeding of grace and refinement will see me through to the very end." I spoke with an air of confidence. Just as the last of my words flowed into the room the top box starts to sway, I swiftly balance the boxes by leaning the opposite direction, when the balanced top box begins to teeter. I quickly straighten myself as the top box once more begins to sway.

.

With quick thinking I decide my only avenue is to straighten the top box. While balancing the stack of four boxes with one arm. I reach up over my head to try and fix the top box but the other three also tilt to the floor. Increasing the instability of the very top box, as it tumbles over my head and burst open starting a cascading effect leaving the contents scattered over me and the room.

.

I can see Haruhi's face turn red when she starts to hastily gather the contents of her boxes. Throwing them haphazardly into the broken cardboard .It occurs to me something is laying on my shoulder. I quickly snatch it up into my fingers, and hold it up. "Haruhi I'm sorry, here you missed something."

.

But before she could grab the item, my eyes glanced over to find a blue silky unmentionable being held, so casually between my fingers. The blood rushes to my head and I'm about to disintegrate into dust, when Haruhi reaches over and snatches it from me. Glaring at me, as she tosses it back into the box, obscuring it from my eyes.

.

Extremely agitated and apologetic with blushed cheeks I shake my hands. "Uh, I'm so sorry Haruhi, I should have been more careful!"

Begrudgingly. "Err... Fine! You were just trying to help, even though you could have easily left them at the door …..So I guess I'll forgive you."

Ecstatically relieved for being forgiven by the princess an idea strikes me. "Haruhi, let me make it up to you, by allowing me to take you to lunch." Inviting my missing princess with my sparkling eyes and my most princely smile.

"That's alright, I just plan on grabbing something in the cafeteria." Waving a dismissive hand to me. Has she lost it or ….have I? Fear strikes my heart as the realization that I'm losing my princely charm.

.

One more thought strikes me, as my panic melts into a sly smile. "Well, I don't know who arranged your early admittance… but they should have known the cafeteria doesn't open for several days. Until the rest of the students are scheduled to arrive." Placing an index finger along my cheek.

.

"Oh, great, well I guess I'll be eating out for the next couple of days. It seems I don't have a choice." Haruhi Speaks with annoyed tone.

"Oh, contraire mademoiselle, I would be happy to take you out, myself .Please, I need to make up for my clumsy moment, my princess."

"Ah, I guess it wouldn't hurt, just give me a second to change. As she gives in.

Giving her a debonair smile. "Very well." As I watch the girl grab some clothes from her boxes and quickly dash into the bathroom, my eye finally takes in her dorm room …..I wasn't sure because I have never lived into one before… but it looked grander than the average room. It looked like it had been freshly remodeled with new furniture throughout the room.

Who was this girl? How could she gain early admittance so easily? When others have tried and failed? "Hey, princess?"

"Yeah? "Answering from the door.

"I have a little errand I need to run, before we eat. Is that Okay? Can we stop at the main office, before we head out?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Thank you, for indulging me princess."

Something about my missing princess doesn't add up….Something tells me I need to speak with my father.

 **Mystery POV Tamaki**

* * *

 **20 minutes later outside the main office.**

I give my missing princess a dazzling smile as I motion to the building. "Here, we are my princess." As I hold open the door to her, a breeze of cool air rushes past us, tousling my golden tresses.

.

As we enter the administrative offices we past a set of elegant couches. "Princess, if you would be so kind to wait for me here, until my much anticipated return from my unavoidable absence. I shouldn't be long." Giving her a charming wave.

.

She nods. "Ah, sure" My heart slightly flutters to the sight of my missing princess in a beautiful white eyelet lace, cotton sundress with peek a boo shoulders. Nothing what my usual princesses' wear, when I choose to escort someone out for the day ….But it was fresh and honest and a little exciting. After I left the brown eyed princess my thoughts were occupied with my missing princess. Like it had been throughout the years of her disappearance.

* * *

 **Flash back Two years ago,**

After our simple, wonderful date I literally went home and paced in my bedroom until the very first minute it was acceptable as a gentleman to call on her .The problem was her cell phone rang and rang and rang. By the end of day two I was far past panicked and I desperately needed answers. So I ordered my driver to take me to the only person who could possibly help .I arrived at the residence of "Mon ami." As I walked into my best friend's private residence, I didn't notice the almost empty wine glasses resting on a table, in my friend's sitting area. As I walked pass the area and into his private office. Expecting him to be there as he is always there… unless he's with me .Since he was not with me something …..Must have "happened" to my best friend!

.

Glancing around the room looking for my best friend my panic increases dramatically until I can't breathe. My hand runs up to my chest trying to encourage my breathing when I hear a slight noise in the distance. I managed to calm myself enough to listen for the sound and sure enough, it was my friend yelling.

.

I must have interrupted the kidnappers when I entered unannounced. I hastily dash up the stairs where I follow the noise and grab the door handle to swing the door wide open. Shocked my hand swiftly covers my eyes …but it was too little too late. Kyoya was being held but certainly not against his will …well from what I could tell, she was holding him down …..She didn't even bother to cover herself up.

.

Kyoya frees an arm, he pushes his glasses up with one finger as the light from the door shines off his glasses he speaks elegantly but bluntly. "Tamaki…turnaround, you idiot and wait for me downstairs, I'm involved in a little research project at the moment."

.

With my eyes covered I close the door and head to Kyoya's sitting area. After several moments of waiting, Kyoya escorts the princess to his outer door to passionately kiss the princess. Before giving her a wicked dark smile as he opens the door while roughly patting the girl once on the bottom as she exits through. I'm concerned my friend is more than slightly irritated with me ….for the interruption.

.

Kyoya strolled up to his mini bar and reached in and grabbed a bottled water, taking a seat next to me. "So Tamaki, what do I owe this pleasant surprise …. _at three in the morning_?" As his finger pushes up his glasses.

.

I spoke nervously. "Uh sorry, Mon ami, I thought you were being kidnapped!"

"Oh yes, because I often, call my would-be kidnappers, _baby_ …and have them begging…for more." Kyoya speaks with a raised eyebrow with arrogance and gives me a dark smile.

"Ah sorry, I didn't really understand what you were saying."

Kyoya let his head drop and he pitched his nose, as to avoid an oncoming headache." Never mind….what did you need from me."

"She's missing …my princess is missing."

"Which princess would that be, Tamaki?"

"The one princess you introduced me to? The princess I said I was taking to the bookstore the other day? The double date at Ice-cream pallor? Fujioka Haruhi-chan? Kyoya how could you forget your classmate. "I was outraged.

Speaking coolly "Of course, I know the princess you are referring too. I was just waiting for you to say her proper name. So you say Fujioka-san is missing? How is that possible …Trailing off to himself as his finger pushes up his glasses once more.

"I'll tell you what, go sack out in your usual room and leave me to my work. Let me look into a few things I should have an answer for you, by morning.

That night, I did what Kyoya asked of me, not that I had a choice in the matter. That night I could hardly sleep. Once my eyelids did manage to fall for what felt like a second. Kyoya was sitting in a chair next to my bed with his arm extended.

"Tamaki, wake up." As he shook me.

My eyes fluttered open to see Kyoya. As he looked exhausted and I could tell by the dark shadows emerging under his eyes he had yet to go to bed." Kyoya you haven't slept have you?"

"No, I gave my word I would find out about your princess." Kyoya spoke rather coolly.

"Thank you Kyoya, I wasn't expecting you to have so much determination to help me find my princess….but I should have known. When a problem needs to be solved, you don't rest until you do so ….So have you learned anything?"

"I have, but I'm afraid it's disappointing."

"Go on."

"Let's just say she's vanished and leave it at that." Pushing a finger to his glasses."

"Kyoya, that's all?"

"She left her apartment, two days ago and no one has seen her."

"Can't you track her down with your police squad?"

"Yes, except….they were ordered by my father to stand down and leave her be." Pushing his glasses once more.

"What? What does your father have to do with Fujioka-san?"

"Well I'm not sure, if it is my father. Anyone of the top five families can request my father's assistance for a price. As we found out last year with your grandmother. Kyoya spoke coolly.

"That's true, so all we know is that one of the top five Japanese family's somehow might be involved in Fujioka-san's disappearance."

 **End Flashback.**

* * *

 **Ouran schools' administrative office.**

 **Current time.**

I find myself strolling down a long marbled corridor until reaching the end of the rather lengthy corridor where hangs to two magnificent hand carved double doors. The design on the doors was a rather feminine design. Beautifully detailed roses were hand carved in various locations of the two doors. With the majority of the delicate roses hanging in an arch in a latticed pattern .My father commissioned the wooden doors to be made in a little village in France, a little after I arrived In Japan.

Many times, I studied the large doors, while waiting for my father. When he made dinner plans with me after school, which wasn't often but I cherished every one of them .I paused for a moment to take in the artistic beauty of the wooden doors. I would get a slight pain in my chest, every time I sat next to them. With a heavy sigh I reached for the elaborate hand carved handle .The doors reminded me of France ….of home… the entrance to my mother's private rose garden resembled the likeness of the doors and seeing them, reminded me of my mother's presence .

"The chairman is expecting me." I walked over to my father's assistant's desk.

"Aw yes, he was expecting you a little earlier but the chairman wishes to see you as soon as you arrive, so go ahead." A thin elderly women with silver hair wrapped in a tight bun with red horn rimmed glasses, peers over her monitor.

"Thank you." I gave my father's assistant a dazzling, flirtatious smile and head straight for the chairman's office

As I entered my father's grand office I quickly pulled the file from under my arm and placed it cautiously on my father's desk. Being careful not to have _another_ clumsy moment, "Father, I have the file you requested."

"Ah yes, your late." As he turns his head once he's finished signing a document.

"I'm sorry sir." As I show respect to my father and bow after asking for forgiveness.

" I was detained, when the duty of a gentlemen called for my unavoidable attention, as I needed to help a princess move her things into the dorm."

"Really?" As my father gently sets his black fountain pin to the side on his desk before leaning back in his dark brown leather office chair.

"Yes father, I've met the princess before…. Father what family requested her early admittance? As long as I've known you…. _You have never allowed early entrance_ on to the schools grounds with the exception of this year for the Hitachiin family. When I asked the guard for her information, he said it was undisclosed, even from me."

"Well Tamaki, as for now…that's where it will remain."

"I have always been briefed on all school matters, whether It was required or not...…Another thing her room has been remodeled and is vastly different then our standard dorm rooms. Is she a member of the Hitachiin family? If memory serves me right, they requested special permission to remodel four dorm rooms but I just spoke to Hikaru and he only knows of the two. So who is she? From the day I met her two years ago, the girl remains a mystery. With privileges bestowed on her that would only come from being a member of a top five family."

"You met her two years ago?" My father's eyes went wide.

"Yes, before she disappeared, I took her out to show her around the town. In fact she is patiently waiting for my impending arrival in the reception area. I plan on escorting her to lunch. It seems no one bothered to tell her the cafeteria would be closed."

"She's with you, now?" My father's eyes went wide with the information of my missing princess's location.

Astonished at my father's odd behavior I just nodded my head and replied. "Well, yes sir… What's going on?"

He smiles a wide grin. "Tamaki my boy that is "Chairman" business." Leaving his chair and slapping me on the back.

"Father?" Turning my head to give my father a confused look on my face.

"I'm sorry son, but the girl's identity will remain sealed, until further notice."

"I take it, she has no idea of any of this."

"You would be correct ….now would you be so kind to introduce me to the lovely young lady?"

"Father, I thought you didn't want me to be publicly involved with school's business or enlighten people of our relationship?"

"Well, this is an important exception, besides it's not like the student body hasn't pieced it together."

Throwing an arm over my shoulders. "Tamaki, I need you to do me a favor?"

"Yes, father."

"Could you entertain Fujioka –san, until the rest of the students arrive?"

"Father, what about grandmother and my studies and the company?"

"I think you've worked hard enough this break, besides a mind goes to mush, if you study too much."  
My smile grew wide with the thought of escaping the relentless lessons and forced solitude to spend it with my missing princess.

"But grandmother…. "Trailing off with my concerns .When will I learn to keep my mouth shut and not question my father's motives…I would be free and it's been so long.

"Oh, leave your grandmother to me. I have a feeling she would be highly disappointed in you, if you left the girl alone for the entire week on the school's grounds. Tamaki, it's _very important_ that you _remain close_ to her." I grew rather smitten with the girl .Throughout the years of her disappearance, I just couldn't get her out of my head. I caught the look my father gave me that accompanied his words and knew just how close he expected me to get to my missing princess. I felt _this time_ I could highly concur with the Suoh family's so called " _request"_.

"Since when, does grandmother care about any of the students' wellbeing? ….and I'm of course including myself as well with my inquiry."

"Respect, Tamaki." Giving me a stern look.

"Yes, of course father. "Bowing once more.

"Now please, we wouldn't, want to keep the young lady waiting." As my father gestures to the door.

"Of course, father." As I open the door for my father.

Walking down the vast marble corridor with my prominent father, next to me. I can't help wonder who my actual missing princess is? Actually from what I can gather, she has connections to all the elite families…..except for the Hitachiins but it's also peculiar how the only two students granted early access to the school are the Fujiokas and the Hitachiins on the same day .

Plus add the whole two or four room mystery and it definitely has something to do with the Hitachiins and from how clueless Hikaru was informed of the subject, I have a feeling neither of the twins know anything about the girl …..And since when does my father go out of his way to introduce himself to a new student or for that matter get in the way of my Grandmother's strategies for my future? At that moment my world seemed upside down for me and it all revolved around my missing princess.

My father clears his throat

Lost in my thoughts I didn't realize we had already arrived at the waiting area and my father was waiting to be properly introduced.

"Fujioka –san Haruhi, I would like to introduce you to my father. Suoh-sama Yuzura."

"Ah, nice to meet you sir." Haruhi bowed to my father and gave him a polite smile.

"Kotok…"After Haruhi was introduced to my father he whispered something to himself as he remained frozen utterly speechless. With the odd occurrence of my father's behavior I stood there astonished and quickly glanced back giving my father a double take. What the hell happened to my silver tongued father?

"Ah, father?"

"Yes, I'm Suoh the chairman of this school and I wanted to welcome you." My father somewhat stumbles with his words before recovering with his grace and charm.

"Thank you, sir." Haruhi smiles at my father.

"Well, I don't want to keep you kids from your plans, so I'll take my leave, now. Good day, Fujioka-san. Oh and Tamaki remember, what I said."

"Yes father, I'll do my best." I give my father a sly smile.

Turning my head towards my missing princess I lean in and give her a dazzling smile. "Well Haruhi, what sounds good?"

"Ah, I don't have a clue." Looking back at me.

"I guess it's up to me, being the gentleman, how to make the choice to entertain my fair princess." I bow slightly while my arm makes a sweeping grand gesture towards the door for my missing princess. As she walks to the door I swiftly straighten up and catch up with her. Only stopping once at the door to open it for her. I quicken my pace to walk evenly in step with her. After once more opening the door for her, I begin to lead her down the Sakura tree lined pathway towards the golden entrance gate where my driver was waiting for us.

.

A stiff spring breeze blew against us, sending dozens of cherry blossoms twirling in our direction. I glanced over at my missing princess as the blossoms flutter all around her .I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and pointed it at the brown eyed girl. My other hand reaches over to quickly touch her shoulder, to draw her attention away from the dancing pink petals. She turns her head and gives me a warm sweet smile as my thumb press down on my phone, thus taking the picture. Once my princess realizes I have taken her picture her smile fades slightly until I begin to laugh while flashing another one of my special smiles to her.

.

As we walk the distance of the petal covered walkway I begin to view the captured moment on my phone. As I glance down at my phone I begin to feel like I just climbed a mountain with thinning air. I straighten my shoulders to take a consciously deep breath to fill my lungs. The picture was pure and honest ….she was breathtaking .She had literally taken my breath from me. My eyes glanced ahead and I could see the car just a few feet away. My heart beat increased I knew once we arrived at the car, I needed to have a plan for this impromptu _date_.

.

Most of the time, when I chose to escort someone out for the evening the date was rather expected. As they knew they were being entertained by a Suoh .The princesses' that I would accompany would expect nothing less than the finest restaurant usually the hardest one to reserve. The flowers had to be exceptionally exquisite, no mere roses would do, unless they were red .Which I always steered far away from. They always caused misinterpretations. I had a feeling none of my prearranged locations would impress the girl. Usually if I have a possible question about a date, I call my best friend and run the idea past him….but there wasn't any time nor privacy to call him.

.

The spring wind blows past us once more, I begin to set my phone in her direction and this time when I tap her shoulder she turns and sticks out her tongue before jumping up and gently pushing my face away. "Ah my princess I just want to capture the cherry blossoms, before they're gone."

.

Laughing at my pout "Well then, take a picture of a tree and not me." As the pink petals dance around her in the cool spring breeze. Watching the petals flutter to the floor I'm struck with a rather perfect idea. My driver meets us at the back of my car and opens the door. My lady your carriage awaits gesturing to the open door.

.

She bows her head slightly to the driver and softly tells him "Thank you." Before stepping in to the car .Once my missing princess is in the car, I quickly whisper to my driver my plans once he's informed he nods his head. "Yes, sir not a problem sir."

"Thank you." I spoke firmly before ducking down and gliding into the car.

* * *

 **About 30 minutes later the cars wheels slow to a halt.**

 **Tamaki's POV**

The driver hurries to the back of the car to pull something from the trunk. Once done he opens our door when I slide out first, the driver hands me the item he's been holding. My hand gracefully reaches out to my missing princess as I offer her a hand as she gracefully exits the car. I smile and wave my hand to gesture to our arrival as I offer my elbow she wraps an arm around it. We stroll along a path until we turn a corner and see dozens of large blooming sakura trees scattered along a field of healthy green grass. My eyes go wide to all of the other people with the exact same plan for the day.

.

I casually stroll to a line of food carts. "Ok princess, pick anything you like." As I motion to the carts. She glances over at all the carts before deciding on a yakisoba cart. Not at all familiar with this type of food, I copy her order and order two of everything. When she walks past a meat skewer cart, I order various different kinds of skewers on a tray. Once my order is filled I turn to find the girl with two cups of tea in her hand.

.

"Princess, I would have bought those for you." I was kind of hurt. "Did she really think I didn't have everything planned?

"Oh well, I just thought I could help, since you have your hands full." Haruhi bluntly answers.

"Ok, then." I was still slightly offended but I just let it go so I wouldn't spoil the date. We strolled along the pink petaled forest until we find an empty tree before carefully handed her the food.

With my hands free I unfold the small blue blanket and "snap." it once in the air before letting it float to the ground. Kneeling down I extend a hand over the soft blue blanket and smooth out the wrinkles .When the material is perfectly straight, I gather the food away from my princess's hands and gently place it on the covering. After everything is set out. I motion for my princess to take a graceful seat. I follow her example and glide down to take a seat under the cherry blossoms.

My hand motions for her to partake in this rather spontaneous picnic while giving her a dazzling smile. We say a quick blessing before we pick up our noodles and chopsticks. As a breeze blows slightly in the tree and pink petals shower down over us.

Haruhi takes a break from eating, and casually glances over at me. "So Tamaki –sempi, how is your food."

"My cheeks go pink as I quickly slurp up a long noodle around my lips until it disappears. Once done with my bite, I politely respond. "Um, it's actually really good, I've never really had this before."

"You have never had yakisoba before?" She sounded skeptical.

"Well sure, I have had plenty of noodles before, but not like this, not this type. Remember I'm from France, so for the most part I like to eat dishes originated from my home country and you will soon learn that we eat differently, than you do." I chuckle at the thought of Haruhi trying to decipher our menu choices. A brilliant plan struck me, I knew exactly what needed to be done on her first day and filed it away, in the back of my head to carry out my plan at a later time.

She answered with a rather skeptical look and a raised eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I can't wait until your first day eating at the cafeteria." Throwing an arm out I lean to my side towards her, while chuckling to give her a flirty smile.

"I've eaten in a cafeteria before, it's nothing new. I'm sure I can handle it." As she acts offended and pushes me away.

I playfully over react and fall flat on my back on the blanket. "Well, you must tell me, how your experience with our cafeteria reveals itself. As I chuckle at my private joke that will soon be unleashed upon the girl. Knowing full well what she won't be expecting.

"Thank you." She states simply.

"For what my dear princess?" With a look of confusion settled on my face. Stretched out laying on my side with my head propped on my bended arm.

"For the picnic, for pushing me to go out with you to lunch, it's been awhile since I've had a fun day, like today. I really didn't expect you to take me here." As she motions to the trees. Leaning back on her hands, she graces me with a beautiful smile that I wanted to keep just for my own.

.

As my eyes gazed at her smile a powerful urgent feeling washed over me. Like any moment, I was going to sweep her up in to my arms and kiss those sweet lips passionately under the floating pink petals and never let her go. I shook my head to clear away the rather tantalizing feeling…It was far too early to act so rashly.

.

My eyes glance around the park to find a much desired change of subject, or at the very least a distraction for myself. With a sly smile I catch sight at a blanket not too far from us. I nod to a group of drunken businessmen with their jackets thrown to the side and their sleeves rolled up. They were obviously having a good time bonding, with their neck ties tied in knock around their foreheads. Spouting out words to make believe music in a mass drunken display.

She chuckles at the sight.

We see a particular drunken man sing extremely off key, while swaying to the beat of the nonexistent music loose his balance and topple over his coworkers like dominos. "Why not, it's any normal cherry blossom picnic, well except, for the alcohol for us. Which I found out the hard way that you didn't pack any in those boxes of yours." As I begin to pretend to shutter at the items, I observed.

.

"Even though if you get close, you could swear you were sneaking liquor on the campus." I chuckled lightly waiting for what I figured was going to be another playful shove and a little feigned outrage. My smile slowly fell when nothing happened, I turned to see my missing princess stare at the location before turning her head and letting her head fall.

.

"Haruhi, I'm sure the gentlemen isn't hurt. Actually I'm pretty sure, be isn't feeling much of anything at the moment." Chuckling once more to lighten her mood.

"It's not that." She sounded depressed.

I quickly sit up and nervously put a hand around her shoulders for comfort. "Well Haruhi, then will you let me in and explain to me what's wrong? Maybe I can help, you know I'm known for being the _thoughtful, and caring, princely type_. Bending my head down to give her a reassuring smile.

"Really, you are?" She sounded a bit surprised.

Shaking my head and pulling her closer into my side. " _No, not really_ , I'm actually the striking, good looking prince, I just tossed the bit of me being thoughtful and caring in, for _your benefit_.

To my surprise my body released a heavy sigh "Actually, most of the princesses I know only care about my family's name and my striking good looks….they never really bother to look past the surface or get close enough to find out, any more than that. Unsure why my mouth decides to spill the closely guarded secret to my missing princess but now my mood shadowed hers as we sit depressed under the cherry blossoms tree surrounded by animatedly happy people.

"Tamaki?" turning her head to study my dejected state of being.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I told you that …..Just ignore it." As I force myself to smile.

She lets her head drop. "You see the people sitting alone, eating the fried chicken…a little further away from us?" She asks without lifting her head.

My eyes quickly scan in the direction Haruhi describes, until I see three people on a grey blanket, my eyes catch a little princess around the age of six. Dressed in a simple pink dress spinning around with her arms spread out wide. Causing the red shiny pinwheel to whirl and shake in her hand. Noticing her pink dress twirl out to the sides by her knees. To me she resembles a large dancing cherry blossom. "Oh yeah, Do you mean the cute little princess, in the pink?

Haruhi nods her head but doesn't speak.

Being slightly confused I take one more look and scratch my head .I couldn't get the pieces to fit together and had no idea why this little girl made Haruhi so upset. Studying the scene, I move to the other two people that I assume are her parents. Until my eyes go wide and I realize what exactly caused Haruhi's melancholy behavior. Panicking, while trying to apologizing for my cruel detached nature. "Haruhi, I'm so sorry, I should have known. I'm such an awful host….. I will rectify the situation, immediately."

As she shakes her head. "Oh, Tamaki-sempi, its ok, there's really nothing you can do."

My voice is firm and determined as I quickly pull away from my princess, ready to set matters right. "The hell, I can't… If you want fried chicken then, I'll get you fried chicken. Haruhi really, you could have just asked." Starting to shift to my feet.

After my speech she throws out and arm and yanks me down with force. As she stares at me like I have two ugly heads perched on my shoulders as she slightly shakes her head. "No Sempi, it isn't the about the chicken .She speaks in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, then I'm afraid I'm lost." Looking over at the girl with a confused expression.

"It's the family, Sempi….. The mother, father and the child …..I'm ashamed to admit it, but I'm a little jealous of the little girl."

"You're upset over a…pinwheel?" Looking at her still a bit confused.

"No, the family …It's just me, now." Not even bothering to look up .She looked so tiny and fragile in this state.

A feeling of impending dread, washes over me. "Wait what… what happened to your father."

Haru speaks with the depressed tone. "He's away on business in the states with no plans on seeing each other ….I'm sorry, it's nothing you can relate to. You have a loving family that's close to you."

I sigh in relief, for her father's safety and wrap my arm around her shoulders once more as her words sank in to my thoughts. I silently took comfort knowing our situations were similar. We were both alone and not by choice.

.

"Well yes it's true, I do have a father and grandmother but I wouldn't call them close. The loving part has yet to be determined…As for my mother, let's just say she's away, but loves me dearly." With the thought of my mother a corner of my eyes starts to moisten and I quickly draw up a hand to dry the oncoming tear.

.

"Oh Tamaki-sempi, I'm sorry, I just assumed seeing your father at the school, your close." She places a hand over mine in a comforting way.

"It's true we are in the same location, throughout the days but….. Our paths only cross rarely….But Haruhi you shouldn't feel upset. You'll find around Ouran Academy we create our own family bonds with the friends we choose to be close to. In fact I would be delighted for you to meet my family." As I give her a dazzling smile.

"Uh, I don't' know, I'm not really good with people, lately."

"It's a Host club, remember the one I was starting before you're ….." _Disappearance" ._ Haruhi, you never really told me where, you've been all this time."

" _Disappearance_? Is that what you call it...Well my father moved me to another part of the city, where I grew up."

"But you could have called…. I was so worried, when you didn't even call." An unexpected pain jolted my chest as I pulled her closer to my side once more.

Resting her head on my shoulder sounding defeated. "I'm so sorry for worrying you. No, I couldn't, where we moved the phone lines were old and my father refused to replace them. My cell ended up getting lost, while my father moved us and he refused to replace it. Now that I've had time to think about it. My father was hiding something from me but I wasn't able to figure out what it might have been …but it's in the past, now. I'm so excited to be going to Ouran well, any school with other students would be an improvement."

I glace over to the girl who resting her head on my shoulder. "Other students… were you tutored privately?"

Shrugging her shoulders. "Sort of, I went to school on the web."

"No human, contact except online?" I backed away astonished.

Nodding her head "Yep, well except for my father and the occasional delivery boy .That whole time I did nothing but lock myself in my room and study." My heart pounded in my chest, she was exactly like me and my devious father must have known .Seeing as he's enlighten to her identity.

.

The addicted feeling of grabbing her in my arms returns as my heart pounds away at my chest. I fight the urge to pounce knowing full well that it's exactly what my body craves for. My missing princess to forever be locked in my arms as the one my family obviously has picked for me to be mine….but it was my job to hold myself back and it would take all the refinement that was thrust upon me to restrain my desires.

.

The situation remained delicate and should not be hastened in any shape or form. So I mentally and physically move away from the girl to tease her with a cocky smile. "So, you must think your pretty smart, being locked away all those years like some damsel in distress." Holding my hands together next to my neck and flutter my eyelashes wildly over my sparkling violet eyes.

"Hey, shut up." As she smacks me playfully in the arm.

I lean back into her with burning eyes. "Well, if you like today you're going to love tomorrow."

"And who says I'll be doing anything with you, tomorrow?" Crossing her hands at her chest acting offended with her nose in the air.

"Aw, Haruhi, come on, it will be fun." Giving her a slight pout.

"No, way in hell Sempi." As my princess shakes her head.

So I decide to try a new approach and attempt to get my way, by simply following what I know works on my two devilish sons. I look down and open my eyes wide with a pure sad look, along with a goofy innocent grin painted on my face. "Please Haruhi…..for me." As I stick my lip out.

Her eyes go wide and blink several times before turning away. Speaking begrudgingly "Fine, I guess I don't have anything planned."

Puppy dog eyes work every time

 **Tamaki's POV ends.**

* * *

 **Hours later...**

The older twin was running the day's events through his head ….Well, actually only one event badgered his mind. The girl that he relentlessly pushed back and locked away from his mind and heart…Is back. He had no idea how to proceed with the newly found information. Should he risk opening the gates for a third time… just for her to vanish once more?

.

No, he knew that he nor his brother could take one more hit like that…. But maybe throughout the week, since Kaoru was away and we'll both be alone on campus… 'I could sneak away, invite her to lunch ….To see for myself once and for all, why this girl haunts me to this very day.' The ginger headed teen smiled contently with his plan. As he brushed his fingers through his hair.

.

He was about to pull out his cell and call for his driver to meet him at the gates…When his ears picked up his boss's distant laughter. His head snaps up, figuring he was about to see some of his fellow club members looking for him. Once Tamaki managed, to finally call Kaoru, he most likely gathered the remaining host that were in the country to cheer him up from being brotherless.

.

But that's not what the twin saw ….His eyes went wide. As he watched the two animated friends, laugh openly with each other and speak gleefully with anticipation of their impending plans for tomorrow. They didn't see the other student off in the distance, whom quickly dashed behind a hedge as the ginger headed twin observed his "king" escort _their "_ ghost girl" to the female dorms….

* * *

So what do you think? To me it looks like some of the older members of the top five families just may have their own plans for the brown eyed beauty. Hmmm, I guess we'll have to wait and see … How's Hikaru going to break the news to his brother? Oh but wait there's a surprise waiting for Haruhi from her past…..It will spell _Drama_ for the next chapter.

Thanks for taking a peek please follow /review .


	7. Chapter a return of a friend

Disclaimer* I do not own Ouran Host club.

Life Continues….

Chapter 7 The return of a friend.

* * *

 **Mystery POV**

My eyes slightly squinted in concentration as I ignore the crowd of onlookers and shift gears to gain momentum on the racers ahead of me. With the sun's glare bouncing off my pitch black sunglasses, I decide to make an aggressive move and press down on the my gas petal with heavy force .Hearing the monstrous horse power come to life to thrust me forward while I swiftly slide between the two cars. A rather large big blocked dark blue muscle car that was surprisingly silent begins to fall back to my rear bumper.

.

All that's left before the next group of cars is a happy little pink car. Shifting gears quickly one last time to push my vehicle to the utter limits. My cars flies past the misleadingly quick pink racing machine. Glancing back to see the two cars that are left far behind covered in my dust. With my hands gripped on the control tightly I begin to spin uncontrollably with unknown force as I'm thrown into a wall and off the track. I watch the dark purple racer with blacked out windows coolly rip down the road pass me. "Damn it!" speaking to myself.

.

"Excuse me sir we have arrived."

With irritation, I pull my eyes away from the flashing words **Game Over** on my phone. "Thank you, just park at the gate please and I'll walk from there." I quickly toss my phone into my pocket. The cars slows as the driver searches for a spot to let me out.

.

Glancing out the window with bored eyes, I can see the moving van has already arrived. More than irritated with the incompetent movers as they have now delayed our move to the dorm by three days. …..Something about a broken truck and a previous planned appointment with another client. My family was granted early access to the school's grounds to make the rather annoying process easier. Allowing myself and my brother to get begrudgingly settled into our new living arrangement… away from prying eyes of the other students.

.

The car slowly comes to a halt, as my driver is finding it difficult to find a parking spot, among the never ending line of moving vans spread throughout the street. Crossing my arms, I find myself glaring out the window towards our incompetent moving company. Who unknowingly slammed the door on our extra time .Leaving us in a sort of fish bowl state, as our fans become aware of the Hitachiin's twins moving in the dorms.

.

Between two parked trucks I catch a glimpse of the boss waiting at the gate. Slightly annoyed to see our "King" at the front gates, I roll my eyes. Figuring he must have gathered the club members to lend a hand inadvertently rubbing our proverbial noses into the fact that we were the only members not living off campus.

.

I had a feeling our grandmother had something up her sleeve. The forced move wasn't really her style. She normally left the family decisions to my mother. Yes, she could be a somewhat of a pain in the ass, when she rarely visited from wherever her broom flew her from ….But as far as I've observed, she never stood against my mother… when it came to matters of our upbringing .

.

So I found it rather odd when I called my mother to get the reasoning behind my grandmother's bizarre decision, to find she is emphatically against the new arrangements. Promising the dorm was only temporary until she could meet with our grandmother, to personally convince our matriarch to reconsider the rather unorthodox arrangement. Once her schedule cleared, she planned to fly out as soon as the new season was completely rolled out.

.

Seeing as there were no parking spots available, my hand quickly feels around to find the handle of my door. "Driver, please stop, I'll walk from here." I spoke to the driver in a rather bored tone before my hand pulls on the lever to the door, stepping out of the car .A slight breeze blows my ginger hair back as I straighten my shoulders and readjust my dark sunglasses from the afternoon sun.

.

I was about to turn away and close the door, when my eyes caught a glimpse of our golden haired "King". My eyes went wide as he wasn't accompanied by the remaining club members but a girl. Glaring at the couple, I quickly duck my head back into the car and slammed the door, behind me. "Driver, change of plans, follow Suoh-san."

.

"Yes, sir." My driver nods his head and searches out the front window to find the Suoh family heir.

Leering out the window with irritation, I see Tamaki escorting one of his princess's to his private car. Glaring at the girl in question, as she isn't just another one of Tamaki's never ending line, of empty headed socialites conniving their way to the summit of high society. No, it's worse than that, our vanishing ghost girl was being escorted by our king….and I for one wanted to know why.

.

As the car lurched forward my thoughts flow rapidly, mostly about my brother ….how was I going to break the news. After her last magic act, my brother walked around emotionalist pretending everything was fine ….But I could tell it hit him hard. To make matters worse we weren't even sure the art class girl was really our ghost girl. Even though I'm pretty sure …she's the same person.

.

The question that haunts me is why ….why did she vanish, not once but twice on us. To now pop up two years later with the boss, and in front of our school, no less. Is it a date or are they dating? No, I figured if the boss committed to any girl the club would be the first to know. Well, besides the girl of course. Hell, if any of the club members decided to stop playing the field, it would be splashed all over the front page of the school's newspaper.

"Sir, they parked and went in to the building with the flashing lights."

Peeking out my window I notice it's some kind of arcade with a themed restaurant. What the heck is Tamaki doing in a place like this? It's has to have something to do with our ghost girl. I quickly make the decision to continue on foot. As I glance down to unbuckle my seatbelt I notice my attire. I knew the moment I stepped though the establishment's entrance I would undoubtingly attract all sorts of attention, including the Boss's. With no other choice I reluctantly turn so I can instruct the driver to continue on, when I notice a teen around my age, step in the building next to the arcaded. Paying closer attention to the store next door, I form a last minute plan.

.

"Driver, I'll be getting out here. Please park around the corner away from Suoh-san eyes, but keep it close." After the driver nods I quickly throw open door and leap out, only turning slightly to close it. Once closed the driver swiftly pulls away to follow my instructions. I promptly enter the building next to the arcade and stroll to a rack closest to the male teen that walked in ahead of me.

.

Studying the teen with a trained eye, I quickly shift through the racks of clothes in the store to copy the commoner teen's style with a few color variations .Once I have a complete outfit in hand I stroll up to the counter to hand the casher the smallest bill from my wallet, plus the clothes. "Whatever change is left is yours, I'm in a hurry. Where's your changing room? "

.

The girl nods while staring at the bill and jesters to a door behind her. I quickly rip the price tags off my chosen Items and hand then to the cashier. She manages to tear her eyes away from the bill and gaze into mine when her mouth falls open while nodding. Folding the new outfit over my arms I hastily enter the box they call a changing room and with a heavy sigh I reluctantly remove my smooth Hitachiin originals to fold them and set down.

.

Once stripped down to my shorts, I quickly grab the stiff jeans to slip my smooth legs through the rough pant legs. One by one I finished dressing, surprisingly the hoodie was rather soft. I swiftly snatch up my original clothing and leave, their so called dressing room .Walking to the counter once more I immediately catch the cashier's eye and give her a devilish smile. "Is everything taken care of?"

She nods with wide eyes.

"Thank you, may I have a bag for these?" As I motion to my clothes that were neatly folded in my arms.

Without her astonished eyes leaving mine she reaches down to fumble out a bag large enough to hold my things. I quickly snatch up the bag with my fingers. "Thanks again." Waving a hand over my shoulder, I quickly leave the store while cautiously placing my things in the store's bag. Being careful not to snag my clothes on the coarse paper bag's edges.

.

Once done, I secure the black baseball hat on my head making sure the majority of my silky ginger hair is obscured. Before entering the themed restaurant and scanning the room. I notice Tamaki sitting in a far off booth in the back of the restaurant, with his back facing the door.

.

Pulling another small bill out of my pocket to palm it to the waitress. "I wish to be discretely seated in the booth behind the couple in the back." The girl quickly nods her head and leads me to my self-designated booth where I slide in and glance at the menu. Pointing to a couple of items on before handing it back to the bewildered waitress. After the waitress leaves I lean my head back resting it on the back of my seat.

"Haruhi, please you must come, it's just a small gathering for a few of my family's clients "I hear Tamaki pleading to the girl.

"Uh, I don't know ….how can a ball be considered a small gathering?"

"My father, stopped by for breakfast this morning just to extend the invitation to you, he said grandmother wishes to meet you."

'With Tamaki's words my mouth about fell open in shock the so called _small gathering_ Tamaki was inviting Haruhi to is the Suoh's annul Black and pink blossom ball. Held at the Souh's main country estate .The majestic event is the most sought after invitation in high society, not only that, but our ghost girl's invitation was requested by the Chairman and his mother. The same grandmother, who calls our kind hearted, idiot king a filthy child ….is not only extending but encouraging an invitation for Tamaki to escort a commoner to the most prestigious event of the season? Who the hell is she?'

"No, I really shouldn't. School will be in session and I want to start out on the right foot and make a good impression for my senseis. So, I'll be spending all my free time, locked in my room, studying."

'If she only knew how many of Tamaki's princesses were anticipating that very invitation, while holding their breath. She wouldn't be taking the invite so lightly.'

"Princess, haven't you been locked away enough these past 2 years? Come with me, please. I'll take care of everything. Please?"

'Locked away, what the hell… for two years? Did the Suoh's have something to do with her disappearance?' After hearing Tamaki's words my stomach begins to flip, mostly out of guilt, for giving up on my friend and the not so nice things …I wished upon her for hurting my brother, so badly.

.

"Don't look at me, like that …..It's not going to work….Fine, I'm not saying yes, but I'll think about it but that's it… I'm not promising anything." Haruhi answers with a begrudging tone."

"Oh, thanks, Haruhi that's all I can ask." The excited princely host thanks his friend.

I roll my eyes, obviously the boss used his puppy dog eyes to once again get what he wanted .I knew full well the power of Tamaki's puppy dog eyes. I myself have fallen victim to his damn eyes on many occasions.

"You have made my grandmother extremely, happy." Tamaki happily touts.

'The last time the club members tangled with the Suoh matriarch, we nearly lost the Boss. We managed to all pile in our car and kidnap the Boss. Luckily, honey called ahead and had his family's jet ready which happened to be next to the Souh's private hanger. It was a good thing Honey despises Tamaki's grandmother. It wasn't easy to pull Tamaki away from Éclair….but before Honey's plane even landed, we managed to convince him to stay. Then we spent the next two weeks out of the country. Until Tamaki's _lovely grandmother_ cooled down enough, so he could reenter Japan.'

The waitress gave me an odd look before placing my order in front of me.

"Oh this looks great, I read a recent article recommending these burgers. It seems the hot new trend in Japan our gourmet burger joints and this one just happens to be connected to an arcade." Tamaki touts.

"Hmm, that is pretty good." Haruhi agrees.

Glancing over my plate, I see just what I ordered an enormous hamburger with cheese and large thick fries and a chocolate milkshake. I chuckle, as I been to the states recently, and their burgers have shrunk considerably, due to the new health conscience awareness that has sprung from their schools and government. Picking up, half of my monstrous burger, I quickly take a bite and savor the seasoned patty. As I begin to eat my impromptu meal, my mind goes back to the Suoh's matriarch….

.

Why would the grandmother be interested in _our_ "ghost girl' ….the last girl the Grandmother was interested was Éclair who is french nobility? The grandmother out right " _suggested"_ an arranged marriage with Tamaki _._ That can't be the case this time, with Haruhi ….She can't be related to him Tamaki doesn't have any other extended family, on his father's side. What was that evil woman up to?

* * *

 **Arcade 40 minutes later ….**

With a rather bored expression, I watch the boss and _our_ "ghost girl" play different archaic games .Wondering, what the draw is to ancient graphics and obsolete single joystick controlled video games. Our oldest gaming systems had far better graphics and storyline then these.

.

…..And that's when Tamaki unknowingly shows me the answer to my rhetorical question, I've asked myself. As I watch Tamaki engulf himself around Haruhi, showing her how to shoot. He's far too close for polite society. Does he actually have his hands on her hips?

.

Grabbing hold of the machine tightly until my knuckles are white. It took everything I have, to not march over there and punch my the damn french poodle square in his nose. Oh, sure the old straighten your posture by keeping your hips straight, routine. Shit! Does Tamaki even know how to shoot a gun? Hell, the only thing I've ever notice the Boss shooting off, is his mouth.

.

There wasn't much more I learned from watching the two playing the old video games. Actually, I learned one thing… the Boss is the biggest freaking pervert in the country. He could take gold in the world pervert games. _Any_ chance he could get he'd brush here or there. He would always be there to show her his expert gamesmen advice.

.

Whether it be basketball, golf, shooting, dance …well, now, I know why he has an entire room full of these games, back at his estate….. This was too painful to watch. She is _our_ "ghost girl", not the boss's but by the way he was all over her, it was clear. Tamaki Souh, the golden teen of Ouran Academy was doing just that, trying to make _our_ girl…. _his_.

.

It wasn't long after that, when I was thanking my angel of mercy for pushing him out the door to end this nightmare of a date. She wanted to go back to the dorms .I'm hoping it's because she was tired of Tamaki man handling her….but no, from what I could tell, she was a little unobservant.

.

I let them leave, I had absolutely no, intention of watching Tamaki try to connive his way to her lips, for a goodnight kiss. My stomach flipped just at the thought. Leaning my back against one of the caveman like machines for a few minutes, until I grabbed my bag and head for my car. My driver rolled up next to me, once I stepped out of the arcade.

.

I didn't bother to wait for the normal formalities, I was getting rather good at opening my own door…and my thoughts, emotions of the day's events had me completely absorbed. The word dorm kept beating me over the head. Our ghost girl is living in the dorms? Which means she's attending Ouran. My thoughts immediately switch over to my emotionally driven better half. How was my twin going to take the news?

.

Seeing as the ghost girl is the only subject that my brother and I didn't agree on ….well at least not until that day we found out she vanished. Then I 'm afraid I had lost all hope ….and seeing my brother fall once more I'm ashamed to say that a deep dark feeling grew from the deserted feeling …..Wishing she had never been invited into our world.

My racing thoughts were interrupted, when I hear a noise coming from my pants. 'Speak of the devil 'Hearing my phone ring, I can tell it's my brother. So I quickly reach in and retrieve it from my pocket to swipe my thumb over the screen and answer. In one fluid motion.

With concern etched on my face, I answerer in a masked, light hearted tone. "Hey, Hika, what's up?"

 **End of Mystery POV Kaoru**

* * *

 **Later in the dark early hours…**

Our sleeping beauty lays silently with the covers tossed haphazardly over her head surrounded by darkness .A sound of keys comes from behind the door. Before the door slightly opens and several people creep into the room.

"Shhh!" The smaller person holds a finger to her lips as she points at the unconscious girl.

The large men slowly creeps to the other side of the darkened room and quietly set large boxes on floor. The burly men slowly enter and reenter the side of the room previously unoccupied. Haruhi sleepily turns to face the wall.

The small person hisses at one of the large men. "Place the Okie Doki club cutout in the corner over there and be careful with it."

"Yes, ma'am. "As the man cowers in the dark room.

"Now, shoo." As the small person flinging her hands towards the burly men dressed in suits and shoos them out the door.

The lump covered in blankets, yawns while stretching one hand out over her head but snuggles in deeper under her covers.

Checking her clothes, in the full length mirror without even looking over to the sleepy lump on the other side of the room. "I must compliment you, this room is simply gorgeous, by the way I'm your new roommate and as long as you…"

"As long as you don't like Miyabi Ichijo or Ootori Akito or Kyoya, we should get along famously." a blunt voice interrupted from under the covers."

"The girl's body froze in the middle of fixing her hair .Astonished she let the words fall out of her mouth. "That's right my name ..." Before the girl could finish, she was once more cut off.

A soft voice could be heard under the blankets "Your name is, Ren."

The girl lets her hands fall and in a slow mesmerized state, walks over to the occupied bed, speaking softly. "That's right, how would you know that …..Haru, is it, really you?" As her hand slowly reaches for the blanket.

Peeking from the blankets, she slowly pulls the blanket off her own head. With bedhead she speaks softly giving her a wide smile. "Yes, Ren, it's me, it's great to see you, again."

"Oh?" As the blond girl quickly regains her composer folding her arms and turning her back.

Haru concerned leaps from her bed nervously, walking closer to the blonde. "Ren?"

"Sneering with her back turned. "My name is Renge-san, _only my close friends_ call me Ren… I use to have a best friend that looked somewhat like you, but it can't be you… because she just dropped off the face of the planet with not even a phone call between us."

The brunette slowly walks over to the blond with her head bowed. "Ren…I mean Renge-san, I'm sorry ….I really did want to see you, I didn't have a choice….it wasn't my fault." Speaking in a nervously, apologetic tone .She reached out to touch her shoulder as the Renge's shoulder stiffened under the comforting hand of her lost friend.

She spoke with outrage in her voice as she reached up and brushed off Haruhi's hand from her shoulder. "Not one phone call, no goodbye, nothing."

"Renge-san, I really did want to call you ….but my cell was lost in the move and …."

Renge turns with her arms folded and gives Haruhi a hard glare before harshly interrupting her, once best friend. "And what… you were held prisoner. Speaking in an angry sarcastic state.

Haruhi crossed her arms and leaned in Renge's space speaking with irritation in her voice. Haruhi didn't much like the prisoner comment because in all senses of the word that's what she felt like. "Well, it was kind of like that, but …..More like home school …listen, my dad went nuts and moved me, one day….. He's been like that, since my mother's death." Haruhi throws both hands over her mouth as she's shocked at the word that just tumbled out of her mouth.

.

Renge felt disgusted. "Death, you told me she was away on business. I swear its lie after lie, with you. Did I mean anything to you? Honey and Mori were devastated with your disappearance, Honey refused to take another apprentice. …..Your friend Hitachiin-san, almost crumbled in class, when I was given the unpleasant task of informing him and his brother, you vanished."

.

Tears started to stream down the brunet's' face as her heart clenched in great pain. She slowly makes her way over to her desk and she reaches for the red tin, swiftly crushing it to her body before cradling it in her arms as she speaks in almost a whisper. "It's not a lie… that's what I call her…death."

Letting out a heavy sigh." It makes things easier, so I don't have to explain."

Renge's tone somewhat softens. "Explain what Haruhi? If you wish to come clean then…I want everything." Turning towards her one time friend with painful eyes.

Opening the red tin and pulling out the little blue car. Rolling her thumbs across the wheels, as she sets the tin can back down on her desk .Walking over to collapse down on the couch to sit in a hunched over position with tears rolling off her cheeks. It was like all the pain and hurt that she kept bottled up over the years about her mother's death was shaken loose like a popped cork with the contents spraying out with force. She softly speaks with a sorrowful tone. "To explain what… After my mother laid there slowly dying in her hospital bed…. after the car crash with some student speeding to defend himself in court. She allowed me to say goodbye and then everything went black the next morning."

Sounding heart broken. "Youmean, you fainted?"

The brunette beauty shakes her head. "No, I forgot everything ….my entire life with my mother it's gone, the only reason why I know how she died was my father had left some court papers out about the driver. The doctor told us that it was my way of protecting myself. So, ever since that morning my father never once spoke about my mother, again.

.

She walks over sitting next to the brunette on the couch, and throws a hand over the girl's shoulders. Speaking through her pain of being forgotten for so long by her best friend. "Haruhi…I'm sorry, but that doesn't explain why my best friend left me?" Tears begin to fall against Renge's cheeks.

"My father is overly protective…that week something happened. To this day, I have no idea what set him off. He dragged me back to the apartment over the drag queen bar and that's where I remained… Until a week ago... no school no after school enrichment classes, nothing. My dad said it was to help a friend but after a while I realized that he was lying to me. He was protecting me from something and I have no idea what it is."

.

"Hey, what's that your holding. "Motioning to the little car held in Haruhi's hands.

The blond notices, how the brunet smiles fondly through her falling tears at the little car, held so gently." It's the only thing I can kind of remember from my past. Someone of great importance asked me to hold on to it and keep it safe until I can return it."

Renge pulls her handkerchief from her pocket to dab the tears from her stolen friend's face. "Do you know who the person is?"

Haruhi shakes her head, as more tears begin to fall.

The Blond boldly stands, before sniffing her nose and drying her own tears. "Well then, as your self-appointed best friend and now roommate. I proclaim that it will be my job to find out."

Haruhi stood up and asked with a glimmer of hope. "Ren, do you mean it? We can be friends again?"

"Well of course, you were the best person I've found to drag to all my fan girl conventions. I really, haven't found anyone who's better at wearing the costumes." Chuckling while she wraps her arms firmly around Haruhi.

"Thanks Ren, I've missed you so much."

"Me too Haru …..Ah Haru, one question though don't take this the wrong way …but why are you here at Ouran." The blond drops her arms with a confused face.

"I don't really know …At around the same time my dad left for a job in America, the paperwork for my enrollment arrived in the mail…that's all I know."

"Yeah, but don't you think it's odd that your invited to attend the most prestigious private school in the country without even an entrance exam?"

Shrugging her shoulders. "Yes, but I figure my crazy father is somehow is behind it. So I chose not to look a gifted horse in the mouth."

Hmmm, I guess you're right .Forcing a smile on her face…but the blond felt this just might be the calm before the storm…little did she know she was right.

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV Begins**

 **Leap backward to yesterday, early evening at the Ouran Academy, male dorms.**

Glancing at the name " _Hitachiin_ "elegantly engraved on a small golden piece of shiny metal next to the dark polished wooden door .I slowly creek open the door to see my older half, busy at work…..Well playing a game on his phone, leaning against the wall with a rather irritated expression on his face, not his normal bored expression that I know and love. I forced a wide smile on my face and cleared my throat. "Hey, I thought we decided against a nameplate."

.

Hikaru snapped his head up giving me a beaming smile .Throwing his phone in his pocket and quickly walking over with wide open arms. Once were face to face he throws his arms around me in giant bear hug lifting my feet off the ground. "Kao, your back." Speaking with an excited tone.

"I told you, grandmother was letting me go, early." Squeezing my big brother tightly.

"Yeah, but you should have called, I would have picked you up, at the hanger."

I shook my head against my brother's cheek. "No, you had your hands full here, with the movers." Patting my brother's back once more while hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, well what do you think?" As Hikaru pulls away and lets his arms drop to motion one arm across the room.

I glance around the room giving it a once over, for the first time. I noticed it was actually nicer than our old room and around the same size. I figured mom was behind the interior design. "…..It's nice."

Hikaru chuckles. "Yeah, well, it's ok minus the game room, the gym, the home theater, the cooks, the maids ….yeah, but ….it's nice."

"Ok, ok, yes, I agree, it kind of sucks being ripped from a large estate of our own to a dorm flat… but we just have to make the best of it …..Speaking of, I thought we agreed no name plate on the door?"

"Trust me, after what I went through today, everyone noticed that we were moving into the dorms, a little plate isn't going to make a bit of a difference… in fact "Hikaru walks to a small table next to the door and picks up some envelopes and strolls over to his brother .

"Here you go, your half of today's mail." I looked down in my arms and there's four letters, all sprayed with various kinds of expensive perfume.

"Isn't it like the first day to be allowed on school grounds, when did they find the time?"

"Who knows?" My brother shrugged his shoulders to my question.

I gave my brother a sly smile. "So Hika, who received more letters, today?"

He flopped on the couch crossed his arms with a rather bored expression. "You won by two, but It's only the first day, basketball hasn't started yet." My brother spoke with a rather bored tone.

I chuckle at my brother's behavior.

Glancing at my letters he nervously asks. "Hey Kao, I was thinking, How are we going to work out the whole dating thing, now that we live here?" As he reaches up and scratches his neck.

"Hika, have you met someone?

 **End of Kaoru's point of view.**

* * *

A/N Thanks for taking a peek please Follow/Review.

Ok so were you surprised? Renge is back! Not to mention Kaoru (When did you figure out which twin the Mystery POV belonged to. I'm hoping not until the very end….Well I off, have a great weekend.


	8. chapter 8 Being push off the plank

Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club

Life Continues…

Chapter 8 Being pushed off the plank.

* * *

 **Hikaru's POV**

Oh crap, how do I break the news about Haruhi? I'm the one who insisted for him to forget about his ghost girl. I spoke to my brother in a nervous tone "Well no, not really but …I have met someone a few days ago."

Damn, I shouldn't have said that …..What the hell should I do? Reaching up and nervously scratching the back of my neck. Ok, stay calm, maybe if I act like it's no big deal, Kaoru won't ask who I've met.

Casually flopping down in a chair trying to look bored with the conversation when my legs slip off the chair and on to the floor nervously…. but I soon recover my position and my façade. How the hell does Kaoru manage to keep his emotions hidden?

I can tell Kaoru isn't fooled as he raises an eyebrow with curiosity. "Oh really, who?" Crapp-ddy, crap he's seen right through me….well I guess I have no other choice .I mean he will find out sooner or later.

Giving off a heavy sigh. I guess it would be better if it came from me. "Uh well, you see I met our gho..."

"Hey, Hika-chan and Kao-chan may we come in." Turning my head towards the direction of the much appreciated interruption, to see a blonde headed college freshman sticking his head in the doorway.

Slightly surprised Kaoru's attention is drawn away towards the older host club member. "Honey-sempi, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's not just me, it's Takashi, Kyo-chan, and Tama-chan. We came to bring you a housewarming present and I brought cake." Honey beams brightly holding a large pink and white striped cake box from his favorite bakery.

I quickly stood up, while Kaoru strolled over to the door to accept the cake and welcome Honey who happily walked in with a bounce to his step. He was followed by Mori, holding a large box with a massive yellow bow on it. Then Kyoya-sempi sauntered in with his little black book in hand followed by several workmen carrying various boxes.

.

That's when it happened, my stomach flipped and my blood begins to boil beneath the surface, when _he_ walked into our room. Of all the people I didn't care to see at the moment the bubble headed, ghost girl stealing, host club king is at the top of my list. The blonde headed club president came in with a large bouquet of vibrant orange roses along with some other flowers in his arms practically dancing through the door way. I tried my best to be polite and welcome our guests even the horse's ass to our new home away from home.

.

I'm just lucky Kaoru walked over and accepted the flowers from Tamaki politely. It was taking all of my willpower to not walk straight over there and grab the damn flowers from his hands to beat him senselessly with them. When I glanced over at Kaoru I wasn't sure but it looked like Kaoru is wearing his mask, the one he uses to cover his emotions. After taking a second look I quickly turn to Kyoya-Sempi to graciously thank him for coming and offer him and the others a seat.

.

"Hikaru It's my duty, as the host club vice president to inform you that our regular clientele wish to present the Hitachiin twins this gift, as a housewarming gift." As Kyoya waves his arm elegantly towards the large box with the yellow ribbon perched in the middle of the box.

.

"Ah, thank you, you shouldn't have." I spoke with an awkward tone for several reasons. One, how did the club's princesses' not only plan but carry out their plan in less than a day .The second …

"No doubt, your wondering what you'll do with yet another entertainment system but I assure you, the princesses'' meant well …I've instructed these men to install their gift in any room. We wouldn't want the princesses to find out you didn't appreciate their most generous gift. Now would we?"

.

As Kyoya pushed his glasses up with a finger, I could tell I really had no other choice but to accept the princesses' _most generous gift_ from the darkness that emanated from the dark Lord …But I for one could careless at the moment for what the club wanted. Especially seeing as the bubble headed, ghost girl stealing, King is president of said club.

.

"Kyoya-sempi please thank the "Princesses" for their most generous gift. Now, please let me show you where we would like the workers to install the gift." I watch Kaoru offer Kyoya a polite gesture as he leads Kyoya to one of the back bedrooms followed by the workers. At times like these, I'm thankful my brother can read me like a book. As I was about to let my emotions and more importantly my mouth run off with me once more. To most likely earn the dark lord's wrath in the process.

.

To make matters worse I noticed the Boss plucking several daises from the bouquet and start dancing around the room like a mindless idiot. Placing one daisy behind his ear and with a dreamy look on his face, plucking the petals one by one letting the petals float to the floor. "Boss of all the stupid…" I started to spout with irritation about the mess that he was making with no live in housekeeper, someone was going to have to clean the petals off the floor.

.

"Tama-chan, is everything okay?" Honey asked with confusion written all over his face.

"Oh don't bother asking him, he's been this way for several days now .It's most unbecoming, not to mention bothersome." Kyoya coolly speaks as he and Kaoru return from the back bedrooms.

"Ahhh, Tama-chan looks like he's in love. Is that why you're acting this way Tama-chan?" I have no idea why but with Honey's question my heart froze.

Tamaki quickly dances over and picks up the college freshman as he twirls him around the apartment "You noticed Honey-sempi and you would be correct. I have fallen for an angel …..An angel with rather odd moving choices but an angel none the less." Speaking in a dreamy voice. Moving boxes? Oh crap, the bubble headed king has fallen for our ghost girl, as I recall she was moving in with a rather pungent smelling box.

.

"Boss, knock it off, you mine not breaking anything, we just moved in." When I turned my head to see Kaoru's mask has completely slipped off as he reprimands the bubble headed king with his face red with anger?

"Well that being said, I can assume this is the reason you completely canceled the beach trip?" Kyoya speaks rather coolly with light from the room gleaming off his glasses.

"Ah well, that and we were missing our twin devils, but yes, I was delightfully detained with family business." He plucks the flower from behind his ear allowing it to roll between his fingers with his eyes all doe eyed like some love struck princess.

.

"Family business? What would _my_ ….I mean a girl, have to do with your family business?" I couldn't help ask the rude question. Ever since I threw myself in the bushes to hide from the irritating _couple_ that night, I've had to repeat the action several times throughout the painful week. As I unintentionally almost bump into the two…In fact seeing the two together made my stomach wretch in a twisted pain…

.

So for the most part I tried to avoid seeing them and spent the majority of my time working with the movers. I wasn't ready to confront the girl just yet …. What was I supposed to say? 'Hey you! Why the hell did you forget about us? We use to be friends…when we were both five?' It didn't sound sane in any sense. I wasn't entirely sure, how I wanted to approach the girl. What sane person would do such a thing?

.

Tamaki lightly touches the daisy to my nose with a goofy grin, leaving it in my face. "Well Hikaru, if you must know, my father asked me to entertain the young lady to try and further the friendship into something deeper and more lasting." Tamaki spoke vailed words but we all knew what he meant by them.

.

Now, it was all making sense, why our ghost girl appeared at our school. The school our idiotic king's family owned that was the reason for her early admittance to the grounds. It wasn't a family that requested her early admittance, it was the Chairmen himself.

.

For some unknown reason my heart released an odd sharp feeling from my chest and froze me to the spot helplessly. Shaking my thoughts free after hearing Tamaki's rather arrogant words I swiftly snatched the flower from my face before crossing my arms over my chest in irritation. Discreetly grinding his flower in my tightened fist until I could feel in satisfaction there remained nothing left that resembled the flower. It wasn't clear why a high ranking family was pushing their only heir towards a commoner. ….Our commoner, who the hell is she?

.

"Tama-chan does that mean…?" Honey trailed off with a rather confused tone.

"Yep, I will say in a matter of weeks I will take the girl as my own, leaving me unavailable. Then, it's just a matter of time before she becomes…"

Tamaki didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because in the middle of it, my brother set down Tamaki's plate full of cake, rather harshly. "Here Boss, have some cake ." I could tell Kaoru was masking his irritation. For what? I have no idea…. possibly being supportive after picking up on my failed attempts of masking my own anger, towards the bubble headed host king.

.

I'm rather glad, Kaoru interrupted Tamaki's words. When Tamaki described his father's "request…" The atmosphere in the room began to feel suffocating and miserable. All the club members in the room are painfully aware of what exactly he meant. Being all members of the top five families, we all knew our fate was sealed long ago.

.

For the most part, we would never get to choose our lifetime bonds. Our families, in my case the family's matriarch relieved us of the personal decision. Some families' are more serious about it than others, were merely tools of industry. It's true my parents entered into a prearranged marriage but our mother never pushed like some of the other families, so I wasn't entirely sure of mine and my brother's fate.

.

What, I do know. Hell …what we all know is one dark and gloomy day an elder family member is going to knock on our door. On that particular day. I'll wish I was out of the country. They're going to "request" you get "close" to a particular person from the opposite sex. The "request" is their way of telling you…. Hey, we picked the person you're going to have sex with for the rest of your life and oh by the way, your childhood is over, so you better get used to it…Oh and did we forget to tell you? That even, if you were lucky enough to enter an arranged marriage with a beautiful slim bride you won't get to enjoy any of it. Why, you might ask?

.

Well, the answer is simple, it will be a matter of months before she's as big as a house because you both will be "requested "to have physical relations with said person, like mad… weather your attracted to the person or not ….before the ink is even dried on your marriage certificate you will be once again "requested "To produce an heir for your family. There by chaining at least two individuals to your neck and wallet for the rest of your remaining life, neither of which are of your choosing …

.

My body shivers, you hear awful things in the men's locker room about what some poor unlucky bastard has to do because of some freaking contract. Yes, we all knew our fate…..We all knew the day was fast approaching. The request is normally made around High school. That's when you're handed a blindfold and your family forces you to walk the plank just before they push you off. In a form of a sealed envelope, which is usually created by two teams of lawyers informing you of your future obligations. In some cases …rather detailed, and intimate obligations. Another shiver went down my spine to even think my mother or worse yet my grandmother being involved in negotiations for my future sex life.

.

Shaken from that horrid thought, I glanced around the room and noticed the once impromptu house warming party had turned into somewhat of a funeral. Well, except for one rather smiling host club king, who's happily devouring his share of the cake. Obviously delighted with his family's choice for his future wife. Apparently _our "_ ghost girl" is destined to be joined with our idiot king to be lifetime partners.

.

With each member lost in their own depressing thoughts, just mindless forking the cake not even attempting to eat Honey's cake. I turn my head to notice Kyoya's face is grim, now learning the only topic that ever cracked the dark lord's apathetic façade is the mere mention of an arranged marriage. At the moment it was Tamaki who was leaping off the plank happily …Oh why does my stomach twist with just the thought of this new found fact…I wasn't sure but I wasn't going to let the girl go without some answers for both myself and my brother. I just had no idea how to approach the girl and the whole situation is infuriating….to say the least.

 **End of Hikaru's POV**

* * *

 **Time skip. Late morning**

 **Mystery POV A/N Ok here we go again.**

In a far off corner on the second floor in the third library, you could find me sitting in front of a large stained glass window with the glass kaleidoscope of color reflecting against my table, above the constant chatter. Ouran Academy has three libraries on campus and all were known by the students. Not for a quiet place to study but rather a gathering place to meet. I discovered my little section quite by accident and defend my spot rather seriously when wandering students come to well, let's just say they are in no mood for reading in the deserted dark corners..

.

The rather coveted and protected prime spot of real estate held promise of desired work completed with little interruption…From well-meaning but rather bothersome friends. I could feel the toll my body as my eye lids begin to flutter closed once more. Quickly grabbing the dark heated liquid, I purchased from the school's cafeteria to finish the cup. Denying my body, it's not so subtle nudges of demanding time for recovery from my habitual late nights. But I for one had no time to meander and take it easy. My game with my father was coming to a rather satisfying end.

.

Turning to toss my empty coffee cup in the trash my eyes advert to the sound of the heavy metal door opening and closing. Straightening my shoulders I close my little black notebook with irritation and toss it to the side. Readying myself to once more preserve my silent spot. Expecting in the next minute or two, a pair of hormone driven adolescences to round the corner of a lofty bookcase, obscuring my little oasis.

.

But to my surprise it wasn't a pair of overly stimulated teens it's a single girl with her arms nervously wrapped around her books, who peeked around the corner .For the moment my anger flared, I had little time for a starry eyed princess's to confess her undying love to me, it didn't warrant any merit to be disturbed….. But neither did rudeness and I couldn't ignore it, after all….. _I am a product of excellent breeding_.

.

As I adjust my glasses to hide my irritation, a trick I learned from observing my father's behavior, while he dealt with various business partners. Preparing myself for my inevitable intrusion, when my eyes glanced over to study the girl with more detail. That's when a small momentary smirk graced my face. Maybe this intrusion had a little merit to offer after all. As the recollection of said girl comes to the forefront of my mind …my former western etiquette classmate, how interesting.

.

But to my slight disappointment she wasn't here to confess her love…pity. She might have been a rather intriguing present to unwrap. As I observe her examining the room ignoring my table, I could surmise she is searching for her own quite oasis to study. I quickly debate internally whether I should jeopardize my much protected spot for a bit of curiosity….or was there more to it. I must confess I was more than slightly curious to know which top five family was involved in the girl's disappearance and paid for my father's silence. I searched throughout the years to satisfy my own curiosity, against my father's wishes and to my displeasure, I found nothing.

.

Now to have the girl arrive here at Ouran Academy after two years of simply vanishing, my curiosity of unraveling her secrets is most appealing.

Straightening my glasses once more I clear my throat before returning to my studies and speak without looking up. "Fujioka-san, if you're searching for a quiet place to study you won't find many here. If I have your word you won't be disruptive or a distraction from my work, you may sit here with me."

I could hear the girl's footsteps echo slowly as she walks towards the table. "Ootori-sempi?"

It takes a moment to finish my thought but my hand never leaves the keyboard before glancing up." Yes, Fujioka-san, it's me do you agree with my terms?" I ask in a matter fact tone. She nods her head while pulling a chair at the opposite site of the table. Turning my head to casually return to my studies.

.

A rather intriguing thought comes to the forefront of my mind. With Tamaki well on his way to swaggering down the path of his destined betrothal, I could swoop down and offer solace to his vanishing princess. Tamaki wouldn't be bothered, after all his love struck attention is wrapped around his intended bride. I have yet to meet his one and only princess. He's actually been uncharacteristically tight lipped about his princess's identity…. but I assume, it will only be a matter of time before he flaunts his cause for happiness to the club.

.

I should consider myself fortunate, his family's decision to delay the preordained event until our senior year was most beneficial .Seeing as an engaged host club president considerably dampens my projected financial prospects…..But the idea of temporary capturing Tamaki's eluding princess is a rather amusing idea. After all, I have always found the charming girl rather enticing. Even before my father made his odd and quite intriguing request, for me to create avenues for myself to be acquainted with the girl.

.

If I have learned anything, it's the fact when my father makes these odd requests…. it always warrants merit .Some are more obvious than others. Such as the request for my little ice-cream double date, Tamaki and the Renge-san were obvious. One an heir to a rival family and the other one, a daughter to a promising business partner….The third participant as far as I knew she had no business connections….but from what I've gathered she has ties with at least three out five of the top five families.

.

With the inquiry of my father that makes four out of five. Plus her bizarre encounter with one of reclusive Hitachiin twins during our little ice cream date that did not go unnoticed under my observant eye. That would make five out of five. Yes, she warranted some of my treasured attention at least for a while, well until I can seduce those delicate legs around my waist.

.

The thought had me pause for moment to control my inner carnal desires of taking her forcefully and throwing her on the kaleidoscope colored table, as she softly whispers my name above unsuspecting students. She would be a rather enticing distraction until my father thrusts me towards the girl I'm intended for. One last illustrious conquest to end my philandering days. Unlike the other members of the host club I was rather proud with my many conquests.

.

With Tamaki's little announcement last night I can perceive the proverbial writing on the wall, as my adolescent years are coming to an end .I had no doubt my father's choice would benefit the family immensely. After all I'm the third son, he had his apparent heir and spare, which unfortunately left me on the auction block. Trapped in a loveless relationship with whoever family accumulated the most merit ….I imagine if it didn't reflect poorly on the family my father would sell me to a monkey if the primate's family offered enough.

.

Yes, with the last game piece perfectly placed in my father's game, I was free to enjoy a little entertainment .So how should I go about capturing my prize? Perhaps I should take this one a little slow, offer her a few dates before possibly inviting her to one of our vacation homes. Hmmm… possibly the coast?

"Fujioka-san?"

 **End of Mystery POV Seeing as I used his name half way through it, there's really no mystery.**

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV Time skip later that day.**

My arm reached out to push open the clear glass double doors to purposefully stroll into the shop with my bag over my shoulder. I had decided to separate myself from my brother for a bit, figuring I would grab a coffee and diligently work on my mother's next assignment. Ever since the impromptu housewarming party Hika has been in a foul mood all day although it wasn't much of a party atmosphere in the end. Not with Tamaki's news shaking us to realization of our own impending futures.

.

Shaking my head to clear the depressing thought that I've been dwelling on, entirely too much since last night. With a smile I quickly motion to the barista for my usual causing to nods with a flirtatious smile. She's cute but at most it would be just a fling, regrettably. Leaving me to find another coffee shop and over the years I've become rather attached to the unique flavor. So I just give her a rather polite smile and pay for my coffee.

.

I can't even begin to imagine how my bear of a brother is going to react to our ghost girl's return. I chuckle at the rather amusing image of my brother as a soft grumbling blue teddy bear snuggled up next to me. When Tamaki tip toes over and silently snatches the bear up from my sleeping form before cuddling him against his body. That's when Hika transforms into a 10 foot massively large, snarling beast that pommels the french poodles ass.

.

My chuckle soon vanishes as I recall the day I confronted Hika of the possible appearance of our ghost girl. The day he grew into the beast and ripped my drawing into confetti before storming out of our room. It took me a while to finally convince him to calm down. He was so hurt last time we thought we found her and "poof" she vanished like a ghost how is he going to react this time ….. With all three of us living on campus he was bond to bump into her, soon. I needed time to think.

.

Turning on my heel to claim my usual spot to see it's surprisingly, already occupied. It wasn't the fact that it's occupied that surprised me but rather who is occupying the booth. I stood there emotionally dumb founded with my mocha coffee in hand debating with myself slightly chewing my lip rather unsure how to proceed. On one hand I could avoid possible future pain and head straight out the door and never to look back. On the other hand I could casually stroll over and strike up a conversation to possibly get some of my questions answered. After all, for the time being her newly appointed drooling lap dog is nowhere to be found.

Taking a slow hesitant step forward I continue with my choice, as I take another step and nervously clear my throat. "Fujioka-san?"

She looks up from her book. "Oh, hey Hitachiin-san." She speaks in a rather neutral tone.

Giving off a polite smile I ask. "May, I join you?" She closes her book and studies my face for moment before nodding her head, while gesturing for me to take a seat. I was a little taken back by her nonchalant attitude. She hasn't seen me in two years, yeah of course I followed her and the idiot french poodle yesterday but she doesn't know that. Maybe this is her normal behavior, after all we officially met in an ice cream shop. How many men come up to her like this?

"So how have you been?" Extending a hand up to pull my collar away from my neck nervously.

"Good, you?" Ok, this is not going well, time to shake things up a bit, before they burst in to flames causing them to crash to the ground leaving scorch marks where it skids to a stop.

"What happened, you never showed up in class that day? Your friend had to tell me you unexpectedly moved out of your apartment."

"Yeah, she said something to me this morning about that…look it's a long sorry."

Ignoring her polite request to let the subject drop I raise an inquisitive eyebrow while leaning in to press her further. "Yes?"

She picks up her coffee cup and finishes it off with a few sips. "Well, I don't really know the reason why…but a couple of days after I talked to you. My dad picked me up from school one day and brought me back to my childhood home. Before you ask, no I couldn't call, something happened to my cellphone during the move and my father wouldn't replace it. I wanted to call you. I felt awful for standing you up for lunch but it was completely out of my hands."

.

She lets her head fall, I can tell she's telling me the truth or at least she's remorseful over the fact. I glance over to her empty coffee cup. Without even asking I turn and motion to the barista .The blond barista's flirtatious smile falls when I motion to purchase another round of my ghost girls chosen coffee. I wasn't about to let her go ….I wasn't ready to let her go. "It sounds like I'm not the first person you've explained this to." My voice comes out in concern while I visually suffer the barista's burning eyes.

.

"Yes, unfortunately a few times, most recently this morning with Ren." Giving off a heavy sigh. I could tell she had been through quite a bit these last days. I wonder if she even knows about the french poodle's family's arrangement yet?

.

"So you left everyone behind?" Giving her a concerned look.

"Everyone …..I spent the last two years locked away, studying on my own."

I observe Haruhi as her eyes follow the barista who places another cup of coffee down along with the bill in front of her. I swiftly picked it up and glanced at it, noticing the pouting barista's phone number scrolled at the bottom of the bill. I rolled my eyes at the rather obvious desperate attempt to gain my attention and at the same time offend my friend.

.

I quickly reached in my pocket to pull out a small sum of money handing the barista it and the phone numbered bill while giving her a meaningful look. "Please bring me two slices of chocolate cake, oh and this should cover our remaining tab no need to bring a bill or a receipt." I could see the seething barista clenching the money and the phone number in her hand as she stomps off. Damn, I was trying to avoid that.

.

Haru shakes her head. "Oh no, Hitachiin-san I can't let you do this. Here it should be my treat .After all I owe you for standing you up." She quickly reaches in her bag.

Holding my hand up to stop her while giving her a small smile of mischief. "No, it's too late now, the barista has left, let's just say you owe me "

Crossing her arms over her chest. "With that smile I shudder to think what you think I owe you, Hitachiin-san."

Giving off a small chuckle to her reaction "Well for starters, I thought you agreed you would call me Kao, as long as I called you Haru." Trying to look casual I take a sip of my coffee.

She starts to hold in a chuckle and then begins to laugh.

My expression turns a bit confused as to what caused her laughter. "What's so funny?"

She laughs while shaking her head not being able to speak .After a few moments and a few deep breaths of air, she regains her composure to pick up her napkin and dab my nose lightly. "Here, let me help you."

Pulling her arm away she gives me a gentle smile. "Now you were saying."

My eyes evert away from hers with a slight blush to my cheeks "Ah, I'm not sure." I grumbled my response slightly embarrassed.

"Let's see you were saying something about me calling you Kao instead of Hitachiins-san is that right?" leaning into try and look me in the eyes.

I don't know what's wrong with me? Normally I'd make a small joke and move on but I couldn't move. Maybe it was due to the fact that I just found her again and I'm afraid she'd vanish once again for the slightest wrong move. Maybe this was the wrong choice, maybe I should have just walked out the door …It's been so long I sometimes forget about how much pain I went through when she vanished the second time….if it was her? Hell, I'm not even sure it's really her but all the same I was literally on life support on the inside emotionally. I glance at the door to reconsider my choice …

"Hitachiin-san hey are you ok?" She reaches out a comforting hand to nudge mine.

I remember the pain….what was I thinking?

"Hello, if you don't answer, you will leave me no choice."

I made the wrong decision…..I should just make an excuse and leave ….but my feet won't move, my body knows I want this ,I've wanted this for years…What the hell do I do?...She must think I'm such an idiot . Great Kaoru, you've blown it! Door one or two… one or two come on Kaoru make a damn decision and stick with it.

.

"Okay, you left me no choice." The next thing I feel is her finger dabbing something back on my nose. Breaking out of my indecisive turmoil as my eyes glance up with irritation but soon melt with amused chuckles as I see Haruhi with a dab of whip cream on her own nose as well.

.

"So you were saying …. _Kao_?" As she hands me a napkin with a sweet smile and a slight blush on her cheeks. Reaching up to my face I pause for a moment before reaching over to sweetly dab the napkin on her nose instead of my own. To peer into her large chocolate eyes.

.

Frozen to the spot being lost in her angelic face …lost in another time with a small girl with the same face tossing multi colored leaves in the air. Watching them float to the ground around the two laughing ginger headed boys dressed in sweaters and varsity jackets…

.

She soon averts her eyes nervously and clears her throat. Abruptly breaking me out of my angelic dream like trance I hastily remove my hand from her face to quickly hand her another napkin. She takes the napkin and playfully dabs the coffee flavored foam off my nose a second time.

.

My heart pumps rapidly in my chest as I mindlessly whisper …"I was wearing blue that day….it was the day that everything changed." The vague memory started to play in my head. "Could it be …..I was right all along?" Shaking my head before chuckling with a wide unbelievably ecstatic smile forming on my face as I compared the girl's face with the memory.

The very same girl sitting in front of me questioned my odd euphoric behavior but in the end she just shrugged. "So Kao, since I'm now calling you by your name …..Were even. Okay?"

I shake my head while placing my bored mask over my face as I speak with an arrogant tone. "Oh, I don't think so, I seem to recall you had already agreed to that."

"That was years ago, you can't hold me to that."

I quickly jump back a bit in my seat as the barista sloppily places the two pieces of chocolate cake on the table. "Would you like anything else?" She asks with irritation with her hand on her hip. Dam, I really liked the coffee here.

Lifting my eyes from the haphazardly placed cake in front of me to catch the brunette's eyes with mine. Ignoring the barista's rather immature attempts to gain my attention. "Haru, would you like anything else?"

Shaking her head "No, thank you."

The barista reaches in her apron's pocket to carelessly toss two sets of silverware wrapped in a napkin on to the table. "Well then, I'm going on my break." As the annoyed barista leaves without another word.

"Well, I know what I'm doing tomorrow?" As I mumble to myself in a sarcastic tone.

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing, it's not important. So about what you owe me... after all you did make me worry about you for a whole two years. I do believe it should be worth something, don't you? " I asked with my elbows bent and my head resting upon laced fingers with my bottom lip sticking in a pout.

Haru turns away from my pathetic face with her arms crossed to her chest. Her resolve soon melts as she can't help but turn her head to gaze down in my sad eyes. "Fine, what do you want?"

"Just a small favor to be named at a later date." I spoke with a sly smile placed on my lips.

She studied me for a moment before begrudgingly nodding her head.

Giving her a wide smile and chuckling as I won the prize to my unexpected game.

Rolling her eyes at my behavior she politely reigns in the conversation once more. "So do you still draw dresses?"

"Yes, among other things." I wanted to ask about Tamaki and if at all possible their arrangement but she doesn't even know that I know him. So I guess it will have to wait for a later conversation since I know she will be here for a year. I know there will be plenty of upcoming conversations in our future, the french poodle be dammed.

"Hey, don't you have an older brother?"

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

* * *

A/N So Yaaa!, We finally get to hear about how Hikaru felt the night he threw himself in the bushes after seeing Tamaki and Haruhi together. I do believe I had the most fun writing his POV he's just so blunt.

Haruhi also personally met with:

Kyoya …Which ended up being the Hardest POV to write. It took for freaking ever to get it just right. I tried to develop that little side of his personality we witnessed at the beach in the anime. Since (unlike in the cannon) they all met with her at different times …Most don't know the other hosts are on the radar….Clearing a path to be more aggressive in earning her affections.

Kaoru…. I wanted to dive deeper but was restrained in how much Haruhi actually believes she knows Kaoru. In her mind she really only knew him for two days before being yanked away by her father. The friendship is really new to her but both are vaguely feeling the old bonds from when they were younger…..hence the reason they both agreed to the ever large leap of calling each by nicknames.. Kaoru also has his first vague flashback but unlike Haru he's going to act on it to try and make since of the past. (Here's a clue to an upcoming chapter. he finds something in his mother's possession from the past.

Thanks for taking peek please follow/review.

Hey just to let you know I'm not just sticking the old chapters up I'm going over them all one chapter at a time improving her and there…that why it's taking me so long .


	9. Actions in the present and words

Disclaimer * I do not own Ouran High School Club

A/N Okay, I think you're going to get a few surprises in this chapter. First off when you see font like this it means a flash back or basically broken words and or sentences spoken in the past.

 _ **"Disappearance? Is that what you call it...Well my father moved me to another part of the city, where I grew up."**_

Also and this is huge ….There's part of the story where several people talk but there is little to identify the person speaking. I did this on purpose so you only get the jest of the conversation and little by little you have to piece it together. Like the character in the story has to.

 **Life Continues**

 **Chapter 9 Actions in the present and words from the past...**

 **Hikaru's POV**

* * *

"BEEP!….…...BEEP!….BEEP!… **BEEP!…BEEP!...BEEP!"**

Closed sleep laden eyes twitch as I stretch out an arm allowing gravity to slam a hand down on the annoying alarm clock. Blindly slapping the alarm repeatedly until it tumbles to the floor in silence. With sealed tired eyes I roll over slipping my hand underneath my cool pillow that lies beneath my messed ginger head. Shifting my body weight to snuggle down further into my thick blue comforter while my body submerges itself once more into a peaceful slumber.

.

….And that's why I find myself swinging my bedroom door wide open tossing my last bit of clothing over my towel dried hair to walk over to reach out a fist and strike my brothers door several times ."Hey Kao, were late…..What's the deal you didn't wake me up...Kaoru?" Resting my fingers on the shining knob I quickly turn it with a little hesitation and open the door.

.

To see a tossed comforter fallen to the floor with twisted sheets splayed over the bed. Stepping lightly between video game discs and discarded pieces of clothing before accidently stepping on a three day old half eaten pizza. Glancing down at my foot with a grimaced face I quickly pinch the cheesy mess as it stretches in a long rubbery strand. Until it pulls away from my high top before flinging it in the empty garbage can.

.

After braving my brother's bedroom and rewarded with no brother. I glance down at my watch and sprint to my bathroom to finish getting ready. Knowing full well the intimidating dark aura that would emanate from Kyoya for my tardiness I quickly glance in the mirror to see my wet ginger bangs lay limply over my forehead. Not really having time for my normal style, I quickly yank open my second drawer down and grab my secret weapon, I keep for just emergencies. Holding a small black and silver tube in front of my face I begin to carefully clench the tube between my fingers as a crystal clear gel spews from the opening to swirl into my palm .

.

Tossing the black tube back in the drawer before rubbing my palms together several times to evenly distribute a thin layer of gel across my palms. Glancing in the mirror I drive my coated fingers roughly into my damp hair to scrunch the base of my ginger locks before they instantly freeze into a tousled bedhead look that I usually reserve for fashion shoots and high profile events.

.

Not even bothering for a second glance in the mirror I quickly slide my hands under the running cold water. Drying my hands on a folded hand towel before crumpling it in my palms to toss it into the hamper. Smiling at the 3 points I earned from the laundry hamper show down, I quickly go to retrieve my keys, wallet and phone.

.

Reaching over to unplug my charged phone I notice a folded piece of Kaoru's personal stationary next to my phone. Snatching the paper between my fingers I quickly snatch up my phone with my other hand as I head for the door .Once my feet settle on the main floor of the male dormitory I nod my head to the doorman giving him a somewhat of a smile as I hurry out the door .The soles of my shoes quickly press the fallen cherry blossoms into the sidewalk as I make my way through several groups of fan girls to the club room. Unfolding the Tangerine colored note with my fingers before my eyes scan over my missing brother's words...

.

 _Hika,_

 _Went to run a few errands around town before I drop off both of our finished assignments at the estate. Please give my apologies for my unavoidable absence from the club meeting. Try not to be late, you know how Kyoya-sempi gets when you're late. I'll bring spicy Italian home for tonight's dinner._

 _Your other half, Kao_

 _._

I found my brother's note a bit odd to say the least. There's a reason my brother and I are known as twins and not just brothers, apart from the obvious fact we're identical but it's because we're always together….. but lately he's been pulling away here and there…leaving me brotherless. Of course I couldn't blame him as of late, ever since I came back early I've been in a mood that usually Kaoru is spared from.

.

Maybe dorm life isn't for me… maybe I just miss the estate or is it something altogether a different reason .You could say my mood went into a tailspin since that damn house warming party. The topic of discussion wasn't my favorite by any means but I've long since accepted the fact …But recently it feels I would be missing something of great importance to myself if I go along with my fate. Folding the paper and slipping it in my back pocket. I quicken my steps to climb the stairs two at a time before reaching the clubroom to swing the door open to see Kyoya typing away on his laptop in an empty club room.

.

"I take it, you were not as lucky to have Tamaki wake you up at five this morning… from his incessant phone calls as I was?" Kyoya stops typing before he pushes up his glasses.

"Ah no, where is everybody."

"Well, if you had been lucky enough to receive one of his many blathering phone calls, you would know that the club meeting has been canceled due to our King wanting to spend the entire afternoon getting ready for his date with his promised princess." Kyoya speaks coolly.

.

With his words my heart gave off that strange sharp pain again. I crossed my arms over my chest and clenched my teeth together for a moment before speaking. "Really, well thanks for letting me know Kyoya-sempi." Waving my hand at my fellow club member before turning to leave. I roughly stuffed my hands into my pockets and started to stroll to ….where? I had no particular place to go since the normally drawn out meeting was canceled. I would grab a cup of coffee but the barista at our usual place, who relentlessly flirts with us practically dumped coffee into my lap late last night and by the look etched in her face, it wasn't an accident…..and with Kaoru who knows where …..Leaving me brotherless. My day was completely open for the moment.

.

That is until I caught the attention of several princesses. "Hello, Kaoru-kun are you having club today?" A light brown haired girl with extremely red cheeks batted her eyes and giggled. Since we joined the club we often get stopped by irritatingly flirtatiously forward princesses thinking were one or the other. Before joining the club we would set them straight rather bluntly but now, since joining the club were under orders by the shadow king to play nice and at the moment without my other half that's easier said then done.

.

"Ah, well no. Not yet, in a couple of days, Princess." Finding it difficult to talk to the club's princesses without my backup behind me.

One of the girls wraps their arms around my arm tightly and gazes up to me in soft eyes "Kaoru-kun, please come join us for lunch."

A third girl grabs my other arms as she gushes with excitement. "Yes, you simply must."

With both Princesses holding my arms the third one stands in front of me and starts to finger my hair. "Ooo Kaoru-kun I just love your hair today, I could do this all day." She gives me a suggestive meaningful look.

Feeling over whelmed I back away from their obvious advances. "Ladies, I wish I could but I'm afraid I have family business to tend to." When in doubt, lie you're ass off and get the hell out of there. Well, I could always work on my mother's next assignment to alleviate my conscience, if need be. I was about to tell the girls goodbye when my eyes caught sight of two more girls walking this way. Beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic with the thought of two more girls surrounding me. I swallow nervously as my palms begin to sweat.

With my feet suddenly frozen to the floor I stood there like an idiot when the two girls came and joined the other group of girls. "Hello Renge, how was your vacation?"

"Oh hello ladies, it was much like last year, Paris in the spring you can't get much more romantic than that." Touching her hand to her cheek as she bats her eyes.

But it's the other girl that has me frozen to the spot. Her hair is long and curled at the ends as it's pulled to the side with two beaded butterfly barrettes. Holding a violet Hitachiin handbag? I recognized my mother's trade mark logo dangling next to the zipper. Scanning the light plum cardigan the girl is wearing my eyes zeroed in on the prominent logo embroidered just under the left hand side of the collar. The girl matched this year's signature summer sweater to a cheap plum layered cotton sundress, I'm somewhat proud of it since it's based on a design I turned into my mother. I wasn't even sure the sweater had been released yet. "Good morning Kao, how are you today?" Our ghost girl gave me a genuine smile that brightened her eyes.

.

My breath felt like it was knocked from my chest with my stomach twisting as I tried to think. All I could do is begrudgingly pretend to be my brother since I've yet to set her straight on who I really am. "Huh, I'm sorry who are you?" My old defensive snarky nature begins to kick in, the one Kaoru and I sharpened like a samurai sword over the years to keep people from entering our world. I couldn't stop the words pouring out of my mouth at that moment. Crap! Not her, not now ….not like this.

.

She tilted her head and gazed deep into my eyes like she was looking for something that wasn't there. With a confused look on her face she whispered a question to herself. "Kao, is that really you? " She slightly shook her head for a moment like she was clearing her head from a thought.

.

My body froze… Could it be? I recognized that look that danced in her eyes. My mind started to run with old memories.

.

 **Flashback ….12 years ago...**

 _ **She comes forward looking for something deep in my eyes with a sly smile she stand in front of me dressed in orange "Thank you for having me…. Hikaru. "…and gives me a hug. I just froze unable to return the hug. Could she really…**_

 _ **She moves away from me and steps forward to my twin in blue "Thank you for having me Kaoru "Giving a hug to my younger twin. Although Kaoru was stunned he smirked, ..Have won our game?**_

 _ **Our mother stood there absolutely confused and shocked. "…but dear …. I think you're confused."**_

 _ **Haruhi shook her head and hugged my mother's legs. "Thank you for having me, Hitachiin-san."**_

 _ **Haruhi left Kaoru smiling wide, shaking his head in wonder, and myself and my mother both frozen and stunned with confusion.**_

 **End of flashback**

For a fleeting moment I can see the look…..the same look I haven't seen in over 12 years…..She's the only one to ever win our game. Just like the first time so long ago. Stunned until the other girls turned in my direction and my defenses kicked in, cutting her like a knife with awful hurtful words pouring out once more. "The name is Hitachiin-san, I don't even know you. Don't you think it's rather rude to call someone, something other than their family's name, without permission?" I wanted to throw my hands over my mouth to keep my snarky behavior trapped inside to protect the girl.

.

Damn it! Now your mouth has really done it. Come on feet just leave! If you manage to leave now, you just might be able to salvage something from the past. Move it, dam it! Glancing down to inwardly curse my cemented feet. "Like I said before, leave me, alone." I forced myself to walk away with my hands in my pockets.

.

How was I going to talk to her now as Kaoru let alone myself? I completely screwed up .It would have been better if I had just stuck my shoe in my mouth and walked away. I walked around a nearby corner with a sharp pain attacking my chest as I saw the girl's sad eyes staring in the direction as I left.

.

"But …." Stunned with my abrupt behavior she speaks to herself in a sad confused state.

"Renge-chan who is this rude girl? How dare she think she could be Kaoru-kun's girlfriend…acting so familiar with him. She obviously made him upset and embarrassed him with her forwardness. " The girl's face seared in hateful arrogance as she scanned the brunet's body. Until her eyes swirled with hate and ripped the violet handbag from Haru's fingers, pulling the decretive golden "H" from the handbag's zipper.

.

Most of the time the "Princesses" acted like refined ladies as they should but other times …..Watching the girls' behavior I wanted to sprint over to throw my arms around the girl and protect her from there miss placed anger….I've seen this before.

Tamaki rushed in to valiantly shield a girl that he was assigned to be partners with for a class assignment that week from being torn apart by a pack of jealous girls ….The event attracted more attention to the girl and even though the one attack was halted in its tracks. It later continued relentlessly by even more girls leaving the girl traumatized until one day, she never returned to Ouran. Tamaki would always come to the girl's defense but it just caused more pain later on. After that, Tamaki asked his father to request our senseis to always pair us with other members to avoid another event.

.

"How could she even consider being close to our Kaoru-kun when she's dressed like that." The girl grabs the delicate purple sweater snagging the threads with her sharpen claws until it starts to unravel and tear. The action caused Haruhi to stumble to the ground. Hidden around the corner with white clenched knuckles I held myself in place reminding myself I'll just make the situation worse as my heart twisted.

.

"How dare she talk to sweet Kaoru-kun like that. " The same girl who had her brazen fingers in my own ginger hair earlier now throws a hand out to rip out the butterfly hair barrettes from Haruhi's head. Tossing a handful of strands of the brunette's hair to the ground. With the rather violent action my stomach turned as I felt sick helplessly watching.

.

"Hey, stop that, what do you think you're doing? I'm sure she didn't mean it." Anger flashes in Renge's eyes as she quickly runs to her friend's aid to stand between the girls while throwing her hands out in defense.

.

"Hmp, Renge you really should be more finicky with the friends, you associate with... if you're not careful you may be mistaken for your friend." The snide girl folded her arms over her chest as she threated the blonde

"Come on girls, let's go help Kaoru-kun forget about that horrid girl." As the girls unknowingly walked pass me with their ugly faces offended and justified to search for my location.

Haruhi sat there, kneeling on the ground pulling her torn sweater back on her shoulders just staring into the ground keeping herself from crying.

Renge kneeled down with a sorrowful face and put a comforting arm over her shoulder…."I'm so sorry, Haruhi."

My hands wrapped around my twisted stomach as I couldn't fight the overwhelming nauseous feeling any longer. Falling to my hands and knees forcing my fingers to clench into the cold dark soil. My stomach violently heaves before erupting in a desolate corner behind the building I'm hiding. With an aching stomach I slowly right myself when my heart clenched seeing our ghost girl sitting on the ground miserable, like myself. Except for me… I deserved it unlike her because…. I caused it.

 **End of Hikaru's POV.**

* * *

 **Earlier this morning ….**

 **Mystery POV**

Smiling up at the early morning sun casting brilliant shining rays across my face as I take a deep exhilarating breath of the cool air. Stepping in front of the polished glass door of my families building as I give the doorman a rather happy smile before thanking him and heading to the elevator. With my papers held firmly in hand I enter the elevator where the beautiful somber echoing music of moonlight sonata runs over me. Reluctantly stepping over the threshold before the piece unravels to its end.

.

With the sound of my footsteps resonating in the deserted marbled hallway I head for my father's office when the faint sound of arguing draws my attention. Following the muffled sounds I find myself several feet away from a glass conference room packed with professional dark suits of varying degrees of blacks, greys and navies, sitting but mostly standing around the large conference table. I recognize the type right away, they were all from the legal profession. Wondering to myself why they would have such a large meeting so early in the morning, before normal business hours. Shrugging my shoulders and turning around to continue to my father's office when something catches my eye.

.

"Grandmother?" I spoke to myself when I noticed her sitting at the conference table. When my eyes scanned around her location that's when my eyes grew as big as saucers while holding in a breath. Stepping closer to the room I peeked around a corner that's a mere foot away from the glass room. In the center of the quarreling lawyers sat five well-dressed people flipping over documents ignoring the bickering lawyers.

.

That is until my grandmother stands and flashes her eyes up in a cold manner. The lawyers immediately take a seat or stand quietly waiting to be summoned. At the center of the room sat five very well-known people and why wouldn't they be? The elders of the top five families were known throughout Japan. The importance of this early morning meeting did not go unnoticed by me.

.

One maybe two would show up to a high ranking business function, most of the time they would send legal representation and their regards. Seeing only glimpses as It's hard to see behind the wall of lawyers but on the other side of the table sits a ginger haired woman with her hair decorated with real flowers .I recognized the woman right away as the twin's grandmother, Kazuha Hitachiin.

.

Next to the twins grandmother sat an intimidating dark haired Akira Morinozuka and an equally intimidating blond cousin, Yorihisa Haninozuka. The two men are around 45 and have been named patriarch to each of their families. The two reminded me of an elder version of Honey-sempi and Mori-sempi just a bit greyer. On the other end sat Kyoya's father Yoshio Ootori around the same age. The two elder matriarchs were somewhat equal in experience. I could only hear some of what is being said but I couldn't see whom was saying it. Because of the damn wall of standing lawyers.

.

"I suggest, we follow the original agreement. After all, the other party's family is still legally bound to produce their end of the deal. After their last nightmare of an attempt."

"Watch yourself, you were part of the reason she ended up in that nightmare in the first place." An angry male voice, shot back.

She …..She who? I thought as I leaned closer.

"I'm afraid the decision is no longer up to the girl's family, not after the girl's parents signed this contract."

"Yes, we all know about the contract, but you also know my late sisters wishes, so I'm afraid that involves me."

"I may not have a say in this legally but I was a close friend and I'll be dammed if her daughter goes through the same thing her mother did, the pain her own family caused her, sickens me."

"Why does this even need to be decided? Let the girl decide, she's young…."

"Since when has any child from our world chosen for themselves."

"She's at the proper age, this should have been decided long ago." A man speaks.

"Please be patient she just arrived at Ouran." With the woman's words I knew deep down in my stomach who the heads of family were referring to …..but why?

"In the end… it's what her late mother wanted." A male spoke in a depressed voice.

"Like it or not, she is a part of our world, and It's time she be made aware of that fact."

"Look, the girl has grown closer to my grandson, he even managed to take her on a date." After hearing the familiar feminine voice. My eyes grew wide in the realization she was talking about me.

"Says who? She's been a close friend to my son for several years, before that father of hers ripped her away. Shouldn't your so called contract have stopped that, it was rather hard to see my son go through that."

"Look, we are not here to discuss are grandsons or sons affiliations with the girl, we are here to agree on the next step." The letter is past its delivery date. We all know what's in that letter."

"Does your daughter even know, she was the mother's best friend? "

"No, she has been kept in the dark this entire time, as well as you know. Lately, I've been avoiding her about my grandson's little move …..But I've agreed to meet with her soon, I plan on telling her then." A woman answers back.

"Her daughter is not the only close friend of the late mother…my son loved her deeply and almost married her."

Pulling in a quick astonished breath hearing my grandmother's words. "Father?" my heart froze.

"Yes, yes we all know the story…. where is your son by the way? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

"He will be here shortly."

"So what needs to be decided now is who will deliver the letter."

" _Tamaki_ , what are you doing here, so early?"

My eyes went wide from hearing the older male's voice coming from behind me, as I slowly turned my head "Uh, good morning father?"

With his arms folded over his chest my father hissed out with a stern face. "Tamaki, my office, now."

A few minutes later …..

Once I stepped into my father's office he motioned for me to take a seat as he closed the door. He walked over to his desk to casually lean up against it. "Tamaki, what on earth are you doing here so early?"

Glancing at the papers in my hand I carefully place them on my father's desk. "I wanted to drop my papers off earlier than normal .So I could have this afternoon to prepare for my date …..But that doesn't matter now. Father, what I want to know is what's going on in that room? Why are the heads of the top five families discussing ….. Miss Fujioka? Who is she really? With all due respect I think I have a right to know…..with what you're asking. "

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss it….yet .Tamaki just give me a little more time and you'll be in there just as your grandfather allowed me to attend, long ago."

With my father's words and the new relevant information …words from my past begin to assault my mind.

 **Flash back**

 _ **"Can't you track her down with your onion squad?" I asked devastated, learning of my princess's disappearance.**_

 _ **"Yes, except….they were ordered by my father to stand down and leave her be." Pushing his glasses once more.**_

 _ **"What? What does your father have to do with Fujioka-san?"**_

 _ **"Well I'm not sure, if it is my father. Anyone of the top five families can request my father's assistance for a price. As we found out last year with your grandmother. Kyoya spoke coolly.**_

 _ **"That's true, so all we know is that one of the top five Japanese family's somehow might be involved in Fujioka's disappearance."**_

 **End of Flash back.**

"It wasn't just one family it was all of the top five families…..that were involved in her disappearance… I mindlessly spoke to myself.

"I know what you've heard and are piecing together…. I just need a little more time….. Please Tamaki it's important. "

"…..Yes, father I understand."

"Tamaki, are you still working on that little request of mine?" My father places a hand on my shoulder.

 _ **"…my son loved her deeply and almost married her. "**_

That's why he insisted to meet with Haruhi, at one time my father was in love with Haruhi's mother.

"Well figuring, from what I just heard it's not such a little request, but yes father…. I plan on taking her out tonight….Sir begging your pardon but why the hell didn't you say something to me…..about her mother? "

"Would it have made a difference?" My father reaches up to rub his face before looking up at me.

My feelings from the meeting begin to calm as I can see the pained expression on his face. "No, but….."

I watched my father shoulders fall at the mere mention of his onetime love as he lets out a heavy sigh. "Tamaki it was a long time ago …and I'm really not at liberty to say much else."

~"Kiss, Kiss fall in love …hey …..I see you come I watch you go but you never seem to leave me though. So is this love or hate? We'll see you're making me crazy….."~

"Tamaki, is that the girl?" My father chuckled breaking through his own sadness.

"Uh, yes as a matter fact it is." Taking my phone out and muting it as I smiled down at it.

"Fitting….. Very good, that's all I can ask for now …keep up the good work. As you can see I'm extremely late. "Oh and Tamaki it's absolutely imperative that no one see's you leave …..And I can't stipulate this enough… that no one be told of any of this….especially the girl. Understand, Tamaki?" My father leans in to give me a stern facial warning.

"Uh yeah, father I understand." Nodding to my father.

Throwing his hand on my shoulder to pat once before reaching to his sleeves to tug on his jacket as he prepares for his meeting. "Well, then I have a meeting to tend to and you have a delightful girl to get back to." I watch my father begin to strut out the room but pause just before the door. "Tamaki remember …no one, it's for the best."

.

Nodding my head before he turns back and walks out of the room. My body falls against my father's desk with a relieved breath being released from my lungs. My eyes never leave my father's closed door as my hand searches for my phone to call my vanishing princess back.

"Ring once

…..Ring twice. "Hello my princess, you called?"

"Oh, thank goodness, it's me Renge." A distraught voice rings out.

 **End of Tamaki's POV.**


	10. Chapter 10 Clues from the past

Disclaimer * I do not own Ouran High School Club

A/N Okay, I think you're going to get a few surprises in this chapter. First off when you see font like this it means a flash back or basically broken words and or sentences spoken in the past.

" _ **Disappearance? Is that what you call it...Well my father moved me to another part of the city, where I grew up."**_

Also if you see this" …". It's a two way phone conversation .That I was too lazy to fill in .Actually it was so the actions going on around the phone conversation are clear.

* * *

 _Life Continues_

 _Chapter 10 Clues from the past_

* * *

 **Mystery POV another early riser that morning.**

 **Mean time ….**

Blurred colors running across my vision with my cheek gently lying on my folded fingers that's propped up on an elbow resting against a door. Staring at the passing scenery in the morning air as my driver makes his way to my only true destination for the day.

Reaching over for my lidded cup of chocolatey, caffeinated goodness with puffs of melted whip cream swirling with the much anticipated dark liquid. Blowing out a long stream of air over the spot my tender lips would soon find themselves. Cautiously lifting the scalding liquid to my face once more before the rich drink touches my tongue while the hot liquid runs down my throat.

.

My warmed lips turn down rather quickly into a disgusted face while swiftly placing it back in the cup holder where it will remain until my driver disposes of it. Shaking my head as I spent the prior day hunting around campus looking for a replacement for my preferred location that served the rich drink. This had been my ninth attempt, I had never tasted so many awful cups of coffee in such a short time. After the night before my heart pumps just a little bit faster….. a little hotter today ….I have to admit reuniting with my ghost girl for our little date was well worth the trouble of finding a replacement and because of it I'm clear on my next task.

.

The car pulled in front of the tall golden gates with a rather familiar letter perched on the top of the golden gates to my childhood home. With a push of a button from my driver's index finger the gates begin to swing open.

 _A/N Have you guessed who it is yet?_

Stepping into the foyer I place my papers on a large round table that's topped with a delicate arrangement of exotic fresh flowers. Feeling a subtle loss for my home wash over me as I walk further into my old home. The unexpected and at the time forced move has its little drawbacks …..For one, my room.

.

Whether I'm lost in the words written by a master author or spinning my own, stringing connected words on paper to write tales that dance in my mind from the shower the night before. My creativity couldn't be halted to make my bed or pick up my clothes from the night before …Not when enticing words called my attention to blank pages, begging to be filled.

.

The second problem with moving to the dorms is time ….I had little time before school starts and…..very little time before my brother bumps into our ghost girl by accident. For now, he's been keeping himself locked in his room with his headphones glued to his head in a foul mood. So for the moment there was little chance of the accidental encounter. The only reason he would leave the dorm was for the club meeting which most likely he slept through. The other reason?... I really need to remember to inform him about the pissing off the barista from the other night.

.

"Hitachiin-sama, Welcome home. What are you doing here?" One of my personal maid bows her head as she asks.

"Oh, I'm just searching through the past for the day." As I begin the long climb to the storage room where my mother keeps our important keepsakes from our child hood. I finally make it to the room I press down my pointer finger on to the electronic lock 0….6….0…...9 .Shaking my head to the simplicity my mother set the combination to as the door pops open with a click . Walking into the room to flip the switch on the wall. I see mountains of dated boxes and rows and rows of old clothing hung neatly in protective color coded plastic in rollaway closets. With my eyes wide I mutter to myself.

.

"This is going to take a while."

 **mystery POV** **To be continued ...**

* * *

 **Tamaki POV**

My elongated legs stretched to leap out to skip as many troublesome steps as I sprinted up the staircase. Whipping around the corner on the top floor I found my target and pounded franticly on the door. Until the door squeaked open and Renge slipped through and closed the door behind her.

With my chest heaving and out of breath after running across campus, I attempt to breathe while speaking in a breathy voice. "Renge, what happened? When you called you just told me something happened to Haruhi and that she needed for me to come over."

Throwing a finger to her lips "Shhh! She doesn't know I called you ….she doesn't want me to say anything to anyone …..But you been coming around a lot these past couple of days. It always puts a smile on her face after your visits…So I thought you could help." She spoke with her usual animated voice but her face showed distress. I smiled inwardly at Renge's words but my face was concerned.

Once catching my breath I straightened to fold my arms across my chest leaning in to the girl to ask in a determined voice. "Renge, out with it what happened?"

She quickly glances back a t her door before leaning in to tell me. "All, I _should_ say is she was attacked."

My mouth dropped and my heart broke. "Who was it? " A feeling I rarely allow begins to bubble up inside of me as I tightly clench my fists broaden my shoulders.

"It wasn't a who it was a …them …it was several of your club's "Princesses". They just tore her sweater and at most they pulled her hair .She's ok physically but emotionally …? " My heart sank along with my head and my fists fell limp _. I was the reason_ she was attacked and there really wasn't anything I could do about it.

.

I tried to avoid this by keeping her away from club business until I was ready to make her my only princess, publicly…...but I still needed time to win her heart and I'm afraid that meant at times being seen with the girl on dates which is bound to garner someone's attention. I knew there was a chance the other princesses wouldn't take to kindly to the girl. After all she's friends with all but two of us plus add the fact that she's a commoner… She would most likely be declared public enemy number one in the eyes of the "Princesses."

"I understand…. You should _always_ call me…. May I come in?" I ask Renge in a concerned tone while motioning to the door.

The girl nods while opening the door and leaving it ajar. "I'll leave her to you, I need to go track someone down." Anger flashed in her eyes as the blond roommate stomped off in a huff.

Whoever the blond girl is looking for, they better hope at this moment she doesn't find them. With my hands on the knob I gently push open the door to see my princess sleeping peacefully on the couch in the afternoon light. Turning I quietly close the door before walking closer to my enchanted princess.

.

Now having a few things clearer from this morning my eyes scan the room, it had been recently remodeled it wasn't like any of the other rooms…. In my mind her floor plan was identical to one other floor plan that I've visited rather recently. The room is in the other building for students, the male dorms. The room that belonged to my two close friends the "Hitachiins."

* * *

 **Flash back…..**

 _ **No, she has been kept in the dark, this entire time. Lately, I've been avoiding her about my grandsons' little move …..But I've agreed to meet with her soon, I plan on talking with her then.**_

 **End of Flash back**

* * *

I was right…. all along it was 4 rooms that the Hitachiin family requested to remodel, two for the boys dorm and two for the girls dorm. From the meeting I overheard it's clear the twins and their mother know nothing about this.

Walking further into the sitting area my eyes catch something purple and torn in the trash can. Remembering Renge's words.

 **Minutes ago …..**

 _ **They just tore her sweater and at most they pulled her hair .She's ok physically but emotionally ….?**_

Kneeling down, I extended a hand to lift the torn purple garment to get a closer look. That's when I notice the embroidered Hitachiin logo on the destroyed sweater. Not being completely uninformed on couture fashion I knew the remains of the purple sweater is something a commoner would never consider wearing much less afford on her own. Glancing back at the girl with a confused look I whisper to myself. "Who are you?"

 **Flash back earlier this morning….**

 _ **I'm afraid the decision is no longer up to the girl's family, not after the girl's parents signed this contract.**_

First the remodeled dorm and then the designer clothes could she possible be contracted to one of twins….but if that's true why would my father make it sound like I was in an contract with the girl. No from what I remembered from this it didn't sound like they were talking about those kind of contracts .So what did the twin's grandmother agree to?

 **Earlier today in my father's office…**

" _ **I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss it….yet .Tamaki just give me a little more time and you'll be in there just as your grandfather allowed me to attend long ago."**_

I need to trust my father and continue with the family's plan as he requested. My eyes glanced down further in the paper waste bin when they caught sight of yet another broken item. Looking over the remains of the attack my stomach begins to twist …I caused this and as of today I'm never going to let another person cause those eyes to shed another tear. Clenching my fingers tightly around the torn sweater before throwing it back in the bin over the broken handbag.

.

Standing up to straighten myself I walk over to the sleeping girl. Bending down to reach out a hand to gently shake the girl's shoulder. "My Princess, it's time to wake up, I'm here a little early." Speaking sweetly and making sure to speak a little above a whisper to not startle the girl.

.

The girl begins to stir while she stretches her arms over her head and her beautiful eyes begin to blink open with a small smile. "Sempi?" My eyes gaze down at her beautiful face as I can tell she's upset from the emotions she is hiding from me in her eyes.

"Ah yeah, Renge let me in, I'm a little early." At the moment I was inwardly cursing myself for not picking up the flowers I had planned.

"Early?" Sitting up with a sleepy, confused look on her face.

"Princess, you promised we could hang out tonight. You didn't forget did you?" I had been looking forward to this day since yesterday and she forgets? My face looked a bit sad when I asked.

"Ah sorry, I'm really not in the mood to do anything at the moment." Pulling her body up in the sitting position with fallen shoulders she answers in a glum tone.

After hearing her words I straighten up and speak with determination while shaking my head adamantly. "Oh, no you don't, it's the last time, until next year." Reaching out a hand I grab hers before I pull her to her feet.

"Last time for what?" Irritated with my persistence she yanks her hand away to rest them on her hips.

Smiling wide and giving her a slight wink. "You'll see, grab a sweater it's a little chilly today. "My smile faltered as I flinched when I so carelessly spoke the word. She paused for moment before doing as I asked begrudgingly and walk to the back of the dorm to return with a dark navy sweater.

"All right Princess, let's go." Offering her my elbow while nodding my head to the door.

* * *

 **20 minutes later.**

Letting out a long annoyed breath she pulls away from my offered arm. "Tamaki –Sempi where are we going."

"Why here, of course my Princess." Giving her my most dazzling smile I throw my hands up in the air and tilt my head up. At that very moment a small breeze winds through the thin branches causing pink petals to flutter from over our heads. My Princess lifts her head to notice the snow like petals gracefully fall all around us.

With pink petals freely falling all around us I begin to explain with a little happy chuckle. "I found this strip of road my first year in Japan, I visit around this time, every year. It reminds me a little of France."

With my hand a little timid I slowly grab the girls hand to gently place it around my arm. "Shall we?"

The girl takes a moment to glimpse down the extensive petal covered sidewalk before nodding her head. With my invitation accepted I reach a hand to gently pat her hand that is comfortably wrapped around my arm. We begin to walk in silence through the pink petals as they flutter to the ground. Echoed voices begin to fill my head like puzzle pieces lying on a table ready to be clicked in to place.

* * *

 **Flashback …..This morning**

… _ **..In the end… it's what her mother wanted." Spoke in a depressed voice.**_

… _ **.only close friend of the late mother…**_

… _ **..but you also know my late sister's wishes, so I'm afraid that involves me.**_

 _ **End of Flash back**_

* * *

 _With the words clearly playing back in my head the pieces began to fit …Her mother died._ With a sharp pain in my chest, I gazed down at my Princess with sad eyes before clearing my throat to get her attention "Haruhi?" Softly breaking the silence to our resonating footsteps.

"Yes, Tamaki-sempi?" She looks me straight in the eyes with a concerned expression on her face.

Stopping in front of her I reach for her hands and cup them in mine. "I would like us to be close and in order to do that, I need to be honest with you."

Looking up with a slight blush her in cheeks from the chilled weather. "Sempi?"

"I haven't ever told anyone this, well that's not true I've told one other person …..In fact I've been ordered not to say anything. As you know, I use to live in France until I was fourteen, that's a little before we first met. What you don't know is my mother is sick and my grandmother found out about it." With memory of that fateful day flooding my thoughts I began to break ….but I was determined to get through this, so with a deep breath I continued.

.

"She came to France and offered my mother financial security to my ailing mother but only if I lived in Japan ….My mother refused .I later went to my grandmother and agreed to go." With the words my heart tightened in my chest .

.

"Tamaki – Sempi you chose what's best for mother. I'm sure you'll see her soon, you graduate next spring. " She dropped her hands from mine and threw them around my waist to give me a supportive hug.

.

Begrudgingly I pull back a bit from the warm and enticing feeling to extend a hand to her chin to gently lift her beautiful sad face to my view. I looked at her with sad violet eyes and shook my head." You see, the only way my grandmother agreed was if I promised to never see my mother again."

.

Her warm chocolate eyes grew with a sad astonishment. "What!? That's awful, I'm so sorry." Her arms wrapped around me tighter as she buried her face against my chest. I could feel her shoulders shake a bit causing me to pull her tighter into my chest to rest my cheek gently on the top of her silky head. Watching the last of the season's cherry blossoms flutter over us with the girl in my arms I release a breath that felt like it came from the direction of my healing heart.

.

Reaching up and wiping my own eyes I slowly move away from her to gaze in to her tear stained eyes. Giving her a sad sweet smile while touching her soft pouty lips. "Shhh, Hey I didn't tell you because it's sad and it might earn me a sympathy hug ….Although I have to admit the hug was nice. I wanted to tell you because I want to grow closer to you and for that I need to be honest with you. Haruhi do you understand what I'm asking for?" My violet eyes peer down to her with emotion burning deep in my eyes.

.

She stared up at me with her chocolate eyes wide as she thought for a moment before slowly nodding her head with her eyes glued to mine.

Lifting my hand to brush away a few strands from her face with our eyes locked into place I spoke softly. "In time…. I want you to know that you can come to me for anything you need to talk about. Just as I'm hoping in time ….I will be able to do the same." Our eyes never left each other as dozens of light pink petals sprinkled down.

.

It would be so easy to kiss her at this moment, it's perfect…..it truly is a perfect romantic moment and all I would have to do is simply lean my neck down just a bit closer to allow our lips to finally meet…But would it be real or would it be a sympathy kiss. It might feel real to her until she rethinks about it tomorrow. I'm not sure we could recover from that….. I'm not sure I could recover from that. I quickly break the shared gaze but don't turn my head to hide my blushed cheeks as I want her to see what emotions she stirring with in me. I extend a hand up to slowly slide my fingers in her hair to tuck in behind her ear as I speak softly. "I think I should feed you, it's my job as a gentleman to feed you dinner." Giving her a small sweet smile.

.

"Dinner?" She mindlessly speaks softly.

Speaking softly while smiling down I chuckle and nod my head. "Yeah, I think dinner at this moment is a good idea." Grabbing her hand I firmly tug her down the petal covered sidewalk.

"But Sempi that's not necessary." She calls back from behind me.

"Like you so famously tell me. No buts, now come on…..My Princess."

It only takes a few silent steps for the past's words to strike my mind.

* * *

 **Flash Back …..**

" _ **Disappearance? Is that what you call it...Well my father moved me to another part of the city, where I grew up."**_

… _ **. before that father of hers ripped her away. Shouldn't your so called contract have stopped that, it was rather hard to see my son go through that."**_

" _ **I may not have a say in this legally but I was a close friend and I'll be damned if her daughter goes through the same thing her mother did, the pain her own family caused her, sickens me."**_

" _ **It's the family, Sempi….. The mother, father and the child …..I'm ashamed to admit it, but I'm a little jealous of the little girl."….." The family …It's just me, now."**_

" _ **Like it or not, she is a part of our world and It's time she's made aware that fact."**_

 _ **End of Flash back….**_

* * *

My teeth clenched tight as my anger grew with my high and mighty damn world…..It had something do with _yet another_ person roaming this world utterly alone with very little family or worst, very little love .Myself, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru and now my "Princess." Why the fuck do our so called "family members" do this to us? My heart sank with my thoughts of her roaming around alone…absolutely alone.

.

My muscles tightened with the distasteful thought. No, not anymore. It's time she meets my family. To hell with the "Princess", If need be I'll dissolve the damn club to keep them from misbehaving towards "My one and only Princess".

"Hey Haruhi, do you remember me inviting you to the host club?"

* * *

 **Late afternoon …Back at Hitachiin estate**

 **Mystery POV continues…**

Stretching out my arms in front of me to extend out a pulled muscle in my shoulders while I walk down to the main floor a little exhausted. My little task had taken hours to go through and it was for nothing. Well, nothing except the interesting little fact that the items being stored in the room start on our 6th birthday. I was just lucky our personal maids pushed me out the door after my extensive search. They explained I would just be in the way and promised they would straighten the room up .So after "requesting" a person come daily to the dorm to straighten things up, I left.

.

Glancing down at my watch I noticed I needed to get going. It was rather late and the thought of my brother lying on the couch whining about being brotherless and starving to death wasn't a very pretty picture. I quickened my step to the door when our assignments on the foyer table caught my eye. Quickly snatching them from the table I head for my mother's office. I would give them to a servant but the last time we did they were lost and delivered late. The punishment from being late still sends shivers down my spine… just thinking what that evil woman is capable of. So from then on we would ether email them to her and request a conformation or set them on her desk personally. Whichever the assignment required.

.

Pulling my phone out of my pants pocket I decide to call my brother to reassure him I haven't "fallen off the planet to leave him to wither and die of starvation." Those were his words not mine, he can be so dramatic at times especially when I'm late.

"Hey, it's me. I just wanted to let you know I'm on my way." Hastily walking into the double doors to my mother's office with our assignment held gently into my fingers.

"….."

"No, of course I haven't. I don't think aliens fly their ships until its dark, Otherwise it wouldn't be a mystery." Chuckling to my brother's overreaction to my overdue arrival. I neatly place our projects squarely on my mother's desk.

"…"

"No, I was just about to pick up dinner. " Turning away from the desk to head to the door.

"…"

"Well yes, I could have them delivery, but it will take longer." Walking out of the room I enter the foyer.

"…"

"No, I don't think they will deliver an entire cow…..and before you ask, I'm not bring one to the dorm ether. No, I don't think it's possible to die from one missed meal," Walking past the table with the large exotic arrangement.

"….."

"You want what? Ok, let me get something to write this down." Checking my pockets to find nothing I roll my eyes at my brother's insanity and run back to my mother's office.

I begin to open my mother's top drawer to grab a pen. Reaching a hand out where my eyes find a black fountainpen along with a small pad of paper. "Ok, go ahead." With my phone cradled between my cheek and shoulder I begin to elegantly write out my brother's ever growing dinner order. When the ink stops flowing through the tip. Lifting the tip to my face I notice nothing is wrong, figuring it's running out of ink I quickly shake the pen forcing the remainder of the ink to the end of the pen.

.

With my last shake the pen slips from my hands and falls from my fingers to slip into the bottom drawer that was left ajar. "Give me a second, I dropped my pen." I quickly kneel down to pull open the drawer to reach in and retrieve the pen. Noticing that it must have slipped in further under the files I reach in further up to my elbow. Feeling the very top of the pen with my fingertips I stretch further but only manage to push it further back in the cabinet.

.

Wondering if all this effort should be wasted for a stupid fountainpen I could so easily replace. No, the quicker I retrieve the pen the faster I can feed my brother. With my other hand I slide my mother's files to the side to see the pen sitting right next to a somewhat familiar object. My memories begin to play out like a movie on the one and only time I've seen the object.

* * *

 **Flash back begins….**

 _ **My heart starts to ache for a moment, for no reason .I shake my head coming back to reality and throw out a hand to catch the girl's arm. "Hey, wait… could I get your phone number?"**_

" _ **Why, I thought I wasn't the girl you were looking for? …we just met."**_

" _ **Yeah that's true but….What if, I need someone to give me some painting advice? Come on please? I gaze down with molten eyes.**_

 _ **She laughs at the thought." I would be the last person, to give you advice in that department. Well, ok I'll give you mine, if you give me yours?" We exchanged phones, I noticed with a curve to my lips the orange flower charms dangling from her blue phone, before quickly typing my information into her phone. Once done we returned the phones to each other .I quickly pushed a button on my phone to take her picture .She smiles at me "I need to go, nice to have met you."**_

" _ **Yeah, nice to have met you, I'll call you." Gazing down at my phone for a second to look at the freshly taken picture.**_

* * *

 **Flash back a few nights ago ….**

 _ **My dad picked me up from school one day and brought me back to my childhood home. Before you ask, no I couldn't call, something happened to my cellphone during the move and my father wouldn't replace it. I wanted to call you. I felt awful for standing you up for lunch but it was completely out of my hands."**_

 **End of Flash back.**

* * *

Close to my confused face I roll the blue phone with the flowered charms delicately between my fingers.

"Hey, are you even listening to me? I'm stuck here withering away brotherless and close to being lifeless." My brother whines in my ear rather loudly to break my attention from the object.

"Uh yeah Hika, I'm here, why don't I just order one of everything that way you won't starve to death." Chuckling as my eyes never leave the "lost" phone in my hands.

"Well Kaoru, make it quick. I haven't had an especially nice day today and me sitting here waiting brotherless for your return while starving to nothing doesn't help the matter." My elder brother snapped over the phone.

"What happened?"

"Oh, it's a long story I'll tell you later, just hurry back with the FOOD!"

"Sure, sure I'm on my way." Ending the call I quickly stuff my phone into my pocket and bring the little blue phone up to my eyes. Questioning to myself out loud as I twirl the phone between my fingers. "How could this phone of all things find its way in the bottom of my mother's desk?"

With intrigued eyes I press the power button, it begins to flash to life before instantly dying to black. "It looks like I have yet another stop to make before I feed my brother. " With that I slide the blue phone in my pocket before reaching down to fix my mother's files and close the drawer.

Heading to the car with a my pants' pocket full of possible answers or even ….more questions.

 **END OF Mystery POV….. KAORU**

* * *

A/N so where should begin? This chapter took longer to write because I was constantly reviewing previous chapters to get the details right…..But I'm hoping it will be well worth the wait. With the next few chapters things will start to tie together. I hope all the flashbacking and past words made sense.

Haruhi: Well nothing really happened to her, except she was bullied and oh the potential kiss .

Tamaki: Just had several puzzle pieces thrown in his direction by way of the top five elders. Now he gets to start putting the puzzle pieces together. Tamaki now knows Haruhi is a member to the top five families…and every family at the highest level is discussing her fate. At one time his father was in love with Haruhi's mother. Let's not forget the Hitachiin grandmother's legal agreement. We still have no idea what's up her sleeve we just know her daughter and grandsons do not know ….yet.

Honey and Mori will soon make appearance but a few things need to develop before they can.

Not much going on with Kyoya except Tamaki bugs him at 5 in the morning….but his role is about to grow.

Kaoru: I think Kaoru found something that could answer all of the ghost girl questions for the twins well with some help from an unsuspecting person .Here's a hint it's not Hikaru.

Oh just a little fun note we found out Kaoru is a slob and Hikaru for the most part is not I know this a little OC but keep in mind Kaoru mind is more on the creative side when it comes with words . These types a people tend to me more free flowing, free spirited. Hence a little messy.

Whereas Hikaru is good in math and science which tends to be more analytical making him more structured. Both twins are just now figuring this out because they no longer have a maid picking up their things as soon as it's hits the floor. It's just a bit of background fun to make the characters more entertaining.

Hikaru: I feel bad for him actually we now know he's rather shy without his brother and spouts his mouth off when he's cornered. He also recognized the Hitachiin logo on Haruhi's sweater before it was destroyed. So Hikaru knows he caused the bitchy princesses to freak out .what do you think he's going to do about that.

Oh, If Tamaki gets his way and Haruhi meets all the host club members I'm pretty sure all hell will break loose.


	11. Chapter 11 whispers and wrapping paper

_Disclaimer * I do not own Ouran High School Club_

Life Continues.

Chapter 11 Whispers and wrapping paper.

* * *

 **Renge's POV**

Taking a quick look in the mirror before heading out the door. "Fabulous as usual ". Whispering to myself while adjusting the large bow in my blonde hair. Turning my head to glance down the hall to see if I disturbed my roommate, she hasn't been doing well lately. Of course she's been drawing a lot of attention as of late….. But if the mega cutie of the host club king decides to drop by on a daily visit then screw the rest of the female population at the school. Just maybe he'll bring that gorgeous of a vice president charmer with him and we could start to double.

.

Dropping my hands from my bow and clenching my fists next to my face as I squeal with delight at the mere thought before quickly reminding myself of my sleeping roommate down the hall. Quickly glancing down the hall I notice there's still no movement coming from her room as I sigh in relief. It's been two days since the girls first attacked Haruhi and the problem has only escalated with more girls.

.

To make matters worse she was first attacked because she befriended the bipolar Hitachiin. One minute she's having an impromptu coffee date and beginning to really like the guy … although Haruhi wouldn't call it that but from the description of the event, I certainly would. Too being ignored and rudely put in one's place publicly and treated like their friendship never existed, those were her words not mine. I would have far less eloquent words for the redhead's behavior. Just for the mere fact that he let those sharks smell the first drop of her blood in the water.

.

Now, the poor girl is confused by the hot and cold Kaoru Hitachiin …..Wait I mean Hitachiins she told me once she chatted with the older brother but never met him .Does she even know their twins? Maybe the girl is having difficulty figuring out which one is which, like the rest of the planet. There's no surprise there. Even if she had managed to meet the other twin no one's ever been able to tell the two apart.

.

No, that couldn't be it, the one twin rarely doesn't know what's going on with the other twin. Also the fact that before the attack, the girls called him "Kaoru" which is the twin she had coffee with.

"Speaking of …..It's time for some much needed caffeine." I whispered to myself as I reach for the door knob to swing it open.

Good thing I'm a huge shoe freak and glanced down at my adorable but slightly painful sling backs that I'm breaking in on the short trip to the coffee shop. As my cute little covered toes stop in front of a silver box with an oversized, sparkly translucent bow perched on the top. Leaning over I pick up the bright blue bowed gift box when I notice a pink envelope under the box.

.

I swiftly pick up the pink envelope between my French tipped manicured fingers. Glancing over at the letter I recognized the waxed rose seal on the back of the envelope that's addressed to Haruhi. With both items in my arms I head back inside our dorm room. Placing the large silver box on a table before checking all around the box for a card or at least a tag. With nothing found my curiosity begins to eat away at my resolve. Causing me to debate internally whether I should let my roommate sleep or not. My unyielding curiosity wins out as I head for my slumbering roommate's room.

.

Quietly slipping into my sleeping roommate's room to notice she hasn't budged an inch as I entered it. Dying to find out what secrets lay hidden in the freshly arrived items. A devious smile emerges on my lips as I decide to take a more direct approach while tossing a book on to the floor with a "thud".

.

Glancing over to my roommate who remains in a deep sleep before shrugging my shoulders and trying again. I pick up the book and toss a stack of three books on to the floor with a louder "thud". Looking over at my comatose like friend peacefully snuggled under her covers.

I want to slap myself as my roommate is choosing to be the most difficult heavy sleeper I've ever met. Losing my patience I pick up the three stacked books and add them to 7 more books and hold the tall stack far over my head. Before letting the books go as a loud "Slam" resonates throughout the room when my roommate suddenly startled sits up with wide eyes with a heaving chest. "Renge what are you doing?"

.

"Oh sorry, I went to set this down for you but I guess I must have tipped over your poorly stacked pile of books. You know Haruhi, you really should be more careful, someone might have gotten hurt." Motioning to the large silver box perched on her desk. With a happy smile I quickly pick up the package and skip it over to Haruhi's bed to gently place it in her lap. I jump in the air and plop down with a bounce at the foot of my roommate's springy bed before placing the pink envelope on the box.

.

"I believe these are for you, the envelope is addressed to you but the box has no tag or card so I assume they are from the same person." As I point to the items in front of the half asleep bed headed brunet.

I roll my eyes as she first opens the pink envelope with the white rose waxed seal. She reads it before handing it to me. "Tamaki said something about this the other night, I'm not sure if I want to go it just might cause more trouble for me down the road. " I opened the rose embossed white card with gold trim to read.

 _: Dear Miss Fujioka plus a guest_

 _Ouran High School Host Club_

 _Requests the honor of your presence_

 _For a private early afternoon tea_

 _Location at Ouran Host Clubroom_

 _Today at 11:00am._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Club President_

 _René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh_

Scooting closer I practically pounce on my friend with excitement. "So are we going?" Watching as Haruhi painstakingly peels the tape from the wrapping paper as I agonizingly watch her slowly open the package.

Only to stop midway to answer my question. "I told you I'm not sure it's such a good idea."

"You're kidding right? Do you know how coveted that little invitation is? Let me just tell you something about this little club's invite that you're so willing to ignore. First off the Ouran Host club members are made up of the most sought after boys in school. All adorable and all charming and all on every girl's short list for a future spouse. Heiresses have thrown big money down to buy their way into Tamaki's little private tea parties but only a few are ever invited, despite Kyoya- Sempi's best attempts to except the most lucrative offers. Tamaki simply will not allow it"

.

"Well, I'm not interested in any of that. "At the sight of her pausing I quite literally wanted to slam the back of my head in the wall as the curiosity for what is in the box is killing me and my roommate, bless her heart had to be one of those annoying people to save the damn wrapping paper for later.

Her hands pause at carefully peeling the paper away from the tape as she looks up at me with a raised eyebrow to my crazy behavior. "Ren, is there something wrong?"

My fingers frantically twitch towards the package, inching just to find out what's inside the blue and silver package. "Haruhi, your killing me rip the damn box open!"

"But the paper can be used later to cover my books or I might want to use it for something else." As she picks at the edge of the tape ever so carefully to not damage the silver paper.

"Oh for the love all ….AAAAAAHHHGGGG! I'll buy you a whole freaken case, just rip the damn thing open!" As I reach over and start to rip away at the maddening paper.

"Hey! Get your own box to unwrap." Throwing her hands to her waist.

"I said I would buy you more! Please, the suspense is killing me, just open it, please, I beg of you."

With a heavy sigh "Fine." As she shrugs her shoulders and rips the remainder of the paper off the box. My eyes went wide as she quickly removes a top of the box to pull out a new turquoise handbag with the same plum sweater. Along with a new beautiful sheer turquoise beaded blouse to go along perfectly with the sweater that was destroyed by that pack of animals that attacked her, two days ago.

"What the….?" She speaks to herself as she holds the items with a confused face.

I examined the contents of the box as she holds it up, I have to admit whoever sent it knows what they are doing. "Hmm, well whomever sent this has really good taste, I think the color of the purse this time around really complements the sweater."

"Do you know anything about this, Ren?" Haruhi holds up the blue Handbag.

Shaking my head with mischievous smile on my face "No, but if it came with the Host club invitation then you can reasonably deduce If we attend the tea party we just might solve the mystery of the silver box?"

"Really the mystery of the silver box, there's no need for being dramatic….but you might be right about going to the tea party to gather information on the identity of the sender."

"So were off to track down clues at an elegant party to find the secret sender's true identity of the mysterious silver box, Wa-ha-ha."

"Renge, really?" Giving off her "my best friend is crazy look."

"You're no fun, Haruhi." As I stick out my tongue to her.

"Fine, I'll go get the coffee your plain old box interrupted." As I left out the door I couldn't help but think our mystery sender most definitely was a member of the Ouran Host club…and I had a good idea who it is.

 **End of Renge POV**

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

With my little yellow bag in hand I quickly head for my room without drawing Hikaru's attention. Who is at the moment cut off from his surrounding world and in the living room trying to defeat a new game, rather poorly I might add. His current behavior surprised me, Hika has closed himself off from the rest of the world by choice and at the moment he was doing the world a favor. He's been impossible to live with, even for me.

.

Leaning up against my door with my chest heaving out of breath I wait to hear if my brother will throw open my door any minute. When I don't hear a sound from the other side of the door I quietly turn the lock on my bedroom door. Which in my brother's eyes could only mean one of two things… One with a partner and the other without a partner. Oh shut up I'm a guy, so don't judge me. I never said I was an angel. Either way if Hika finds my door locked he is going to just go off and tease me to no end. I know this because if the situation was in reverse, I would give him all kinds shit for it.

.

Turning the yellow bag over to empty its much anticipated contents before a small clear package lands in my hand. Ripping open the clear plastic container I pullout a black charger and plug it in to the outlet. Without wasting anytime I reach into my nightstand for the little blue phone with orange flower charms to test my new charger. A small relieved smile graces my face when I saw the little battery image pop up. Now, all I had to do is wait for the battery to get enough juice to allow the phone to turn on.

.

It's been a long couple of days waiting for the charger to be shipped. Imagine my surprise when I went to two different cell phone stores the night I happened to come across the phone in mom's desk. I found out to my surprise that the little blue phone was discontinued shortly after she disappeared. One of the reasons they discontinued the phone was the company developed a faulty proprietary charger for only that model of phone. Luckily the manager of the cell store was able to track one down from some obscure warehouse and it took two days' worth of express shipping to get it into my hot little hands.

.

Which for an Hitachiin is extremely hard and if it was my brother or mother they wouldn't have waited and ether parachuted themselves to the remote area to grab up the item or fly the item back ….and since I thought it was a bit of a waste to send a private plane and crew for a cheap little charger I choose to wait and wait. Dam, my father's common sense could really be annoying at times. For the last two days my thoughts have been inundated with what I just might find on that phone as I spent the days searching the estate for the item that would finally solve our ghost girl's identity.

.

To make matters worse I tried to call Haru to see if she might be interested in searching for another bistro to distract me but her phone went directly to voicemail every time I called. Which at the moment had me a little confused and concerned. Of course now knowing the type of phone she gets, hell the dam thing might not even work. When I do finally get hold of her that's the first order of business I will take care of in a heartbeat. So here I sit watching that infernal red battery symbol move…

Empty...

Full...

Empty...

Full...

Before the much desired start up screen comes to life. Ever so carefully I pick up the phone to not jostle the faulty power source and began my search for proof of the phones prior owner. I manage to work my way through the rather difficult menu options on this cheap piece of crap to find what I was looking for.

.

My heart froze as the evidence is staring at me in black and white lettering. Hika's chat line, the last time we talked to her before her …. I couldn't continue to even think about the painful time.

.

So now, the question added to a long list of questions ….is why? Why did my mother have our ghost girl's phone? I just needed to get my hands on one more item and I have hutch it has to be somewhere at the estate. One more item and I will have proof to show my brother that she truly is the only person to ever be invited into our world….Our ghost girl and with his help, we can both bring her back where she belongs ….where she has always belonged….. The hell with the french poodle's family's damn plans.

.

 **Two hours later at Ouran Host Club Room**

Finding myself irritated with my head supported by my bent elbow perched on the arm of the couch. Sitting with a rather bored expression on my face next to my equally bored looking brother on our designated Hitachiin couch. To my surprise an hour after I plugged in that crappy phone my brother pounded on the other side of my door …..And after some much expected teasing about finding my bedroom door locked he managed to inform me that Tamaki had called us in early for a last minute event.

.

Usually I didn't have a problem with Tamaki's spontaneous scheduling but at the moment I would much rather be at the estate and tracking down my last piece of evidence….not to mention because of the french poodles little family plans he wasn't my favorite person to be around at the moment .

.

"Boss, what is this all about?" Leaning all the way into the pink couch and his arms crossed at his chest Hikaru asks in his foul, blunt mood.

"Yeah Boss, what's the big idea some of us might have had things planned." Leaning my head against my brother folded arm.

The damn french poodle sweeps his arm to motion to the club in a grand gesture while standing in front of my brother and myself. "Well, my two devil sons, "Daddy" has two new members to introduce to our ever growing family."

"Tamaki, I must object being the club's " _mother"_ this is highly irregular their needs to be background checks and a screening process done before we invite new members to join the club. You should have told me beforehand." Kyoya looks up from his laptop to push his glasses up with two fingers

"Oh yeah, you plan on bringing more hosts into the club?" My bored brother asks.

"No, I'm not bringing in two new brothers for you two doppelgangers to maliciously influence. I'm bringing in two sweet new sisters into our little family .So you two better be on your best behavior." Raising his voice while Tamaki shakes his finger at us.

"Wait girls, won't that cause unavoidable issues, Boss?" I straighten up from my brother's side to lean forward.

"Yeah Boss, this isn't one of your brighter ideas." Hikaru leans forward to match my posture while speaking bluntly.

"Yes, Tamaki I must object you never said we were going to offer Hostess services .The very Idea would cause the school several problems." Kyoya speaks coolly.

Tamaki holds up two hands and shakes his head "No, "Daddy" isn't bringing in girls to be a hostesses, that wouldn't be fair to all the other "Princesses."

"Well then, " _Daddy",_ please enlighten us on how these girls are connected to our little family?" Kyoya gracefully walks toward the french poodle.

"Well, to be precise there's only one princess that will be connected to my family's name in the end the other is simply her roommate." Tamaki plucks a red rose from one of the many bouquets bringing it to his nose to take a deep breath into the red petals. Breaking the stem to slide it in his lapel.

And with the Boss's words my face froze and my heart stopped. "Boss, you mean?"

Tamaki nodded with a wide smile on his stupid poodle face. "Yep, I'm about to introduce you to "my one and only princess" the future Mrs. Suoh, although please remember she is unaware of that little detail."

"Oh, very well, I was expecting you to do something like this ….that must be why you had me extend an invitation to all of the members…although this is going to cause issues." Kyoya speaks as he pushes his glasses up once more with finger.

Tamaki's voice became depressed. "Forget it Kyoya, It's already caused an issue with her."

A bit thrown back with Tamaki's chosen words. "Boss, wait, what do you mean, what issues?" I leaped from our couch.

Tamaki's head drops in a miserable looking stance and lets out a heavy sigh before answering in a dismal tone. "I'm sorry to say it's all my fault, I'm afraid I been seen around the girl too much and some Princesses have become jealous and two days ago …she was attacked and I'm afraid the situation is only escalated from there ." Tamaki rubs his hand in his hair as he worries.

.

Speaking to myself softly "Attacked?" Our ghost girl has been attacked …..That's why I haven't been able to get a hold of her. This isn't good I know how cruel those damn girls can be .It's one of the reasons we discreetly date but never allow any kind of a relationship begin. Until that dreaded day our families make the announcement that binds us with another for a lifetime, thereby protecting our other half under our family name.

.

I could blame the club for the extra unwanted attention it warranted …..But I would be lying to myself. The jealous behavior has been a constant companion to the name I carry. A fact that all the members of the host club know all too well. The darkness caused by mean and greedy people who desire to get close to a bearer of the celebrated surnames.

.

My brother and I protected ourselves from the darkness by choosing to step into our own private world where these hurtful, mean people were not allowed. Yeah, at times we were lonely watching other kids play around us… And there were times that one of us was tempted to step over our self-imposed boundary ….but in the end we never did until we met her.

.

She was entirely different …no greed… no falsehoods… and she could care less what our last name was. To her we were just two boys that liked to play in the leaves with her. Two individual boys that liked to play with cars. Kaoru and….Hikaru not the Hitachiin twins that's what she saw….and we so desperately dreamed one day another besides ourselves could see that….and now that girl we cared so deeply for is hurting because of one of our accursed surnames.

.

Tamaki's demeanor changes to arrogance with a hit of anger as he waves an arm. "That's why I've decided from this day forward she will be allowed into the club whenever she deems fit ….Furthermore, if the _Princesses_ can't behave themselves until I can officially announce my family's intentions I will disband the club."

.

"Wait, what?" The news made the room thick and uncomfortable but as much as Tamaki's announcement shocked the entire club. I had bigger mountains to climb … I needed to somehow get Hika away from club today and break it to him that our ghost girl is back .With mood he's been in lately the idea wasn't pleasant in the very least . Second and only because I know nothing would happen to her while she's in the club room. I need to check on her and replace that dam phone so if this ever happens again Hika and I can watch over her…No one will mess with our girl, French poodle be damned.

.

With my first task decided my attention is diverted to figure out how to deal with the ever irritated "Mount Hikaru". I glance over to Hika to see …an empty seat .Where the heck is he? …..Of all the times to get distracted. Well, the Boss and Kyoya are going to be pissed and I have no doubt I'm going to pay for this later. I patiently wait for the Boss and Kyoya to get in one of their discussions about the club and with the current bomb that the Boss let go they immediately went at each other.

.

I was able to slip out without anyone the wiser before heading out to find my brother. Ignoring the sickening feeling in my stomach of leaving Haru behind to find my brother but I didn't have a choice …time has run out for both of us.

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

With the invitation safely tucked into the new turquoise handbag that arrived this morning along with the plum sweater draped over my shoulders. Renge encouraged me to wear the new pieces to the little tea party. She convinced me by explaining if the mysterious sender saw the pieces on that it might give him enough courage to come forward. Of course Renge envisioned the sender being male. She couldn't help herself really, being plagued with her insatiable boy craziness since before we met.

.

Before we arrived Renge had spent the majority of the morning squealing over the clothes she found in my closet and managed to find the perfect skirt and shoes to go with the new pieces of my wardrobe. It's what she called the clothing hanging in my closet. She said my closet was like a big beautiful artistic puzzle. Well, except for some of my most favorite things she snubbed. I actually caught her quite a few times trying to toss them out. I have no idea why she was making so much fuss over the clothing found in my closet. Renge reminded me a lot of my father before the forced captivity when he would drone on and on about some fabulous find he managed to buy.

.

As Renge and I both picked a door to slowly open before being assaulted with flying rose petals projected towards my surprised face. Apparently Ren already had known what to expect since she happen to stop by during their normal club hours for a peek .Yeah right, a peek I knew my best friend would be all over a club that was tailor-made for boy crazy girls .Hell, if she could she would probably invite herself as the club's manager someday.

.

"Where the hell did those two doppelgangers go to now?" My blonde friend yelled out in irritation.

Kyoya glances over to us while I'm swatting rose petals away from my face. "Ladies, I'm afraid the club is closed for a private affair but you are more than welcome to come back during establish club hours."

"Kyoya, don't be rude, they happen to be the "Princesses" we've been waiting for." Tamaki elegantly takes my hand before leaning forward and placing a light kiss on the back of my fingers with his sparkling violet eyes staring deep into mine. "I'm so glad you made it my one and only sweet Princess."

"How interesting." I heard Kyoya speak to himself before walking over and following Tamaki's actions perfectly to greet Ren, who could have died at that very moment being so close to her crush.

"I see we are the first to arrive." As I glance around to an empty club room.

"Au contraire mademoiselle, you are the only guest to be invited to meet all the members of the host club." As he gracefully waves out an arm in a grand gesture.

Lifting myself to my toes to glance over Tamaki's shoulder to see if there were any other members hidden behind the blond .He's only mentioned the club a couple of times but I'm pretty sure it was made up of more than just him and Kyoya. I couldn't help but give him a strange look before asking "Tamaki-sempi, where are your club's other members?"

.

My friend seemed a bit irritated and placed his finger to his chin to really consider his next words carefully before speaking. "Well, you see Haruhi the twi…"

"We are right here, Haru-chan." A sweet voice came from the door and cut Tamaki's rambling off. My head turned to the voice coming from the door as my mouth grew into a wide happy smile. While running to the two figures standing in the doorway and wrapping my arms around them with happy tears streaming down my cheek for my long lost friends. "Sensei?"

.

Honey, just nodded his head while holding me tightly in his arms. "Yep it's me." As Mori-san leaned down to wrap his strong arms around both of us and squeezed us tight.

After a long wonderful hug we all reluctantly pulled away I glanced over to my Sensei while drying my eyes to see Honey wipe his own eyes "I'm so sorry Sensei and Mori-san. I know your probably angry with me, please let me explain."

"No, need for that, it's all in the past." He throws up his hand and shakes his head before giving off one of his adorable sweet smiles.

"But how?" I had to admit I looked slightly confused.

My tall stoic friend spoke while standing next to his cousin. "Tamaki. "

"Yep, that's right Tama-chan called and explained everything to us .I'll have to admit you had me awfully worried but after Tama-chan explained the cause of your disappearance, it made more sense …and we both decided to move on it's in the past. Didn't we Takashi?"

The dark haired friend nodded his head. "Hmm."

I turned to Tamaki who started to babble. "Haruhi I'm sorry I just thought …..Well you told me yourself you were having a difficult time explaining...A...a…and since it wasn't your fault I decided to speak on your behalf with Honey-sempi and Mori-sempi so you didn't have to…I'm so sorry Haruhi for interfering I…I…I"

.

I couldn't help but reach over to the babbling blonde and throw my arms around him "Thank you Tamaki that was very sweet of you." A stunned Tamaki slowly wrapped his arms around me and rested his cheek on the top of my head. "That's what I'm here for, darling" and he kissed the top of my head. The whole exchange stunned me and I remained frozen for a little longer then permitted in polite society before managing to pull away.

.

For the remainder of the party we talked about upcoming lessons to expect from Honey, Mori's college experiences. Tamaki was still teasing me about the cafeteria and made me promise to have lunch with him on our first day.

The time to open the host club started to approach the end of the party .Tamaki almost begged for me to stay but I refused. I really didn't want to meet anymore of the clubs _well-mannered_ Princesses. I promised Honey and Mori I would see them soon. Ren reluctantly let me go, only on the promise I would call her as soon as I made it into the dorm.

.

So with that I strolled out of the Host club's front door past the long lines of girls talking amongst themselves waiting patiently to be invited in. An odd feeling began to creep over me that maybe I was too hasty for refusing Tamaki's offer to stay. I could feel eyes burn over me from every direction as the chatty girls grew silent while watching me walk past them. With the only sound resonating from my own heels clicking against the marble floor while I make my way to the exit .That's when I notice four familiar girls casually standing in my way.

.

Straightening my shoulders before politely speaking to the four girls standing in front of the door. "Could you please excuse me, I would like to get through.

One of the girls smiles maliciously before gracefully reaching out a hand by my head. I refused to flinch as she allows her hand to gracefully drop to touch the golden letter logo dangling from my turquoise handbag. "Hmm, must be new." The girl spoke simply while she rolls the golden jeweled "H" delicately around her fingers. The girl lets the golden logo swing away from her polished fingertips as she steps away allowing me to pass through the door.

.

Making my way outside I take a deep calming breath before continuing on to the dorm. Glancing up at the sky my lips turn down. The colors of the sky distract me from the little exchange that happened after leaving the Host club. Decideing if I cut through the massive courtyard I would get back to the dorm quicker.

.

I swiftly walk past the pool size Koi pond as my hurried reflection shimmers across the water's rippled surface. Hearing a small splash next to me I notice a beautifully graceful bright orange and white Koi leap from the water to greet me on my small journey. I couldn't help but let out a small smile as I momentary pause before noticing a golden Koi with long graceful fins begin to swirl and dance around the first Koi. I watched as they chased each other around a waterlily before they were joined by several more. I hesitantly left nature's little show before continuing on my way.

.

Rounding the corner to the courtyard before glancing up to check the sky. From the sight I quickly hasten my steps to get back to the dorms …..That's when it happened….

Hands from everywhere push me to the ground forcing me to my hands and knees causing me to feel the damp grass between my fingers. A heel of a girls shoe is stomped on the center of my spine causing my face and body to land in the cold gritty soil. I attempt to curl up into a ball to protect myself as they begin to kick my sides repeatedly.

.

Taking their violent blows I force myself to hold back my tears to deny them my pain. I clenched down on my teeth to swallow my agonizing screams behind my lips. A heel of someone's shoe twists against my exposed wrist while I clench my teeth down tighter before a loud excruciating scream rips from my lungs. Sharpen claws tore through my clothes making sure to rip them against my skin. With pure determination I willed my watered eyes to cease feeling their nails gouge my skin before my lips let out several forced painful screams. Luckily the screams caused them to then pause before they slowly walked away.

.

A girl sneered while leaning over my battered curled up body to reach down to rip my purse from my tightened fingers before tearing it to pieces. "Now, if you were smart, you would stay away from the Hitachiins."

A voice giggles while she reaches down to dive into my hair with her fingers to jerk my head up. "That goes for the rest of the host club, you bitch." Letting my head go to force it to fall back into the mud.

"Hell, if she's smart she would just leave school altogether it's not like she belongs." A snobby voice threatens before stomping her heel down into my side and twisting it into my flesh until a disgusting cracking sound shot from my body.

The last thing I hear as they leave me in the muddy courtyard are the sounds of their shoes squishing against the mucky grass. They giggle and laugh to each other about the commoner who needed to be taught a lesson before they vanish out of sight. Once there's no sign of the girl's return the dam breaks causing my held back tears to flow from my eyes when I let go of a compressed scream as it shatters the silence of the rain splatting against the field.

.

With my side throbbing I roll on to my back before a raindrop mixes with my tears and slides down my cheek. Large drops of cold rain fall all around me to hit the icy ground. Fluttering my eyelashes open against the fallen drops to see the clouds dark and ominous. Laying in shallow emerging puddles of filth I turn my head to search for some kind of shelter away from the storm.

.

My tear strained eyes fall upon the school's white marble gazebo gleaming through the heavy drops of rain. While cradling my wrist I roll myself over to face down into the mud .Ignoring the screaming pain radiating from my side as I try and force my way up with one arm. I can feel my stinging exposed skin as the ground scrapes against my open wounds before I manage to stumble to my feet.

Holding my throbbing wrist I force myself to take a step. With every step my body wants to scream out in pain as my waist is nudged ever so lightly .Clenching my teeth tight and willing myself forward I make it to the gazebo to collapse in sobs.

 **End Haruhi POV**

* * *

 **Mystery POV**

With my stomach tied in knots I just needed to leave I'll deal with the consequences from Kyoya and the boss later. At the moment I needed to find my brother … time was out. I need to be the one to tell him that our ghost girl is attending Ouran. Rain drops slide down my saturated hair causing my forehead to sting from the coldness of the clear drops. I have no idea why I was still tromping around the school in the middle of a heavy rain storm. I thought I saw my brother one time but by the time I was able to get to the area there was no trace of him.

.

With a slight shiver from under my soaked coat I decide to just wait for him at the dorms and stop being so crazy. As I turn to head the other direction something bright blue in a vast field of green and brown catches my eye. Curious my body pulls me toward the object, it's not like I can get any wetter .So I quickly begin to walk towards the item.

.

…..But as I get closer something feels wrong I begin to see more items spread out around the blue item .When a thought strikes me and my feet quicken into an all-out sprint to the blue item. My heart freezes to see a shredded Hitachiin turquoise purse before my mud covered sneakers. I frantically glance around the field before a roll of thunder shakes the sky. My ears barely pick up on the muffled scream that occurs a little after the thunder.

.

Recklessly racing to where the sound came from as the brown goo slips under the soles of my sneakers. Once at the gazebo a sharp pain rips through my chest when my astonished eyes go wide at the miserable sight of our trembling girl clutching closed what's left of her tattered blouse as she huddles in a ball on the chilly stone floor.

.

Impulsively jerking my soaked coat off to quickly shrug off my school blazer while begrudgingly thanking the Shadow King for insisting the members strictly adhere to the dress code whenever meeting at the school . Tossing the soaked coat back on my shivered body causing the cold wet sleeves to cling to my arms.

.

Slowly walking over to the girl I extend a hand to timidly touch her shoulder she violently shutters away from my touch. "Haru, you'll catch a cold, if you're not careful." Speaking in a soft voice I wrap my dry school blazer around her shivering shoulders before lifting her off the cold stone floor to gently place her in my lap. My actions cause her to throw her arms around my neck in almost a panic. The brunet buries her reddened face into my chest as her shoulders begin to shutter.

.

Glancing down I can tell she's hurt with substantial blotches of blue, purple emerging on her normally radiant pastel colored skin. Angry inflamed scratches mixed with dirt along her legs peek out from where her shredded skirt should be covering. At the sight I frantically attempt to stand with her in my arms but she shakes her head and whimpers, so I lower myself back to the floor.

.

"Haru, I need to get you looked at." She shakes her head against my chest once more.

She softly speaks between the sobs "I can't…..thunder storm."

I spoke softly and honestly. "Haru, I don't remember you ever being scared of a rainstorm before?"

"The …last night …..I saw her ….alive…..there was a …..Thunderstorm. "Her trembling voice broke between oncoming bouts of shuttering tears against my skin. Which only caused me to hold on to her fragile body tighter. That awful day flooded back to me …The last day she left _our world_.

* * *

 **Flashback 12 years ago….**

 _ **Kaoru leans over to Haruhi to hug the girl tightly. "I'll see you later, ok?" The boy speaks with a depressed voice.**_

 _ **Haruhi nodded. "Bye, Kao. I'll see you soon." Trying to reassure him.**_

 _ **Hikaru went to throw his arms around her but paused. With the ache in the pit of his stomach growing. He stops to study his friend.**_

 _ **Haruhi wonders why he didn't throw his arms around her like his brother .With wide eyes she turns to him to timidly speak. "Hika, I'm Sorry, I can't play with you today….my mom needs me."**_

 _ **Noticing Haruhi's sad tone he quickly shakes his head clearing his thoughts. Speaking in annoyed tone. "Aw, you're glad to be leaving… I'm always pushing you to play with us." Shaking his hands in front of his chest.**_

 _ **The girl shakes her head. "No, Hika… You push me to play with you and to have fun… I can always count on you guys." Trying her best to give him a genuine smile.**_

 _ **With gleaming, wide, amber eyes. "Really Haru?" The older twin leans next to her.**_

 _ **Nodding her head as she gently places a hand on each of theirs. "Hika, Kao thank you. I know you been trying to make me feel better."**_

 _ **Hikaru glances away with a blush on his cheeks "We just don't like you sad and your fun to play with."**_

 _ **Kaoru glancing down at his feet with pinked cheeks and whispers the words. "Your part of our world."**_

 _ **Hikaru nodding at his brothers words throwing his arms around her to give her a nice big hug. With a sad voice he speaks. "Bye Haru, come back as soon as you can….Ok?"**_

" _ **I shouldn't be gone too long… I'll see you soon." Trying to reassure Hikaru, she masks her voice in a forced happy tone.**_

 _ **Both boys had grown use to her being under the same roof. Kaoru grabs his brother's hand. "Come on Hika, she needs to get ready."**_

 _ **The pain in Hikaru's stomach spikes .He briefly turns away from his brother. "Haru, are you sure… your coming back?" With a concerned voice.**_

 _ **She nods her head towards the ginger headed boy.**_

 _ **Masking his own pained feeling in his stomach he firmly pulls his brother's hand back to the door. "Hikaru, mom's waiting… we better let her get ready." With a sad, strong tone he speaks to his big brother.**_

 _ **A sharp twisting feeling emerges in the young boy's chest for the first time.**_

 _ **End of flash back**_

* * *

And shortly after that she was gone…..

With the same twisting feeling tearing at my chest causing anguished words to fall from my lips in whisper against the top of her head. "Haru, why can't you remember us…..you meant everything to us." A wetness begins to glide down my cheek as I'm unable to hold back the past.

She lays her cheek against my chest before softly speaking between her tears. "After….that night ….everything from before ….went dark."

Staring down at the girl I gently raise her chin to gaze in her tear filled eyes to softly speak. "Haru, your apart of our world…. "I slowly lean forward as my tear filled eyes are held captive with her sad deep chocolate pools pausing just before our lips could touch. With her arms wrapped around my neck she suddenly pulls me forward against her soft lips. Our lips lightly touch as a tingled sensation slowly travels up my spine and radiates throughout my body. My entire body ignites in a heated feeling like it's submerged into a scolding hot bath burning over every inch of my scorched skin with a craved desired sense.

.

There was one other simple way I could descried the incredible overwhelming feeling …..it felt like home for my heart. She gradually pulled her sweet lips away and truthful words just poured out of my lips that echoed straight from my chest. "Haru, your apart of …. _my world_ ….you always have been..…. I just didn't realize just how much…until now." With burning eyes she stared straight into my soul while pulling me forward once more to firmly kiss my lips. The burning desired feeling in the long denied kiss intensified with every moment. Fighting the overwhelming feeling I reluctantly tear myself away from her heated lips to force myself to my feet.

.

Clenching her fingers tightly into the chest of my water drenched jacket she shook her head. Softly whispering into her hair while leaning down to lightly brush my lips against the crown of her head. "Storm is over my sweet and I need to get you properly looked at."

Her body molded to my own soaked chest while letting out a deep breath. She slowly nodded her head and nuzzled into the side of my neck. It wasn't long before I begin to feel long steady breaths blowing against my skin when the girl falls asleep in my arms.

Walking out of the accursed field all I wanted to do was hold her tightly in my arms…..and never let go.

 **End of Mystery POV**

* * *

End of Chapter 11 Whispers and wrapping paper.

A/N Sorry, it took a little while to write this chapter .Thank you for sticking with me .Well, that's was quite a rollercoaster ride …..And before you ask No, I will not reveal who is the mystery POV was…until later so you'll just have to guess which twin it is … As I chuckle evilly.

So Honey and Mori make it back! What do you think they are going to do when they find out their longtime friend just went through a massive bully attack?

Tamaki) We didn't see much of him in this chapter Well except for the sweet little moment when he confesses to Haruhi that he broke the news to Honey and Mori to keep her from hurting .That was super sweet .What do you think Tamaki is going to do when he finds out about Haruhi's attack .Hmm, I'm not sure but it just might speed things up a tab.

Renge) Yea! We were able to see her POV I love the wrapping paper scene.

Hikaru) Other than searching for his brother and the possible kiss …Nothing happened with him in this chapter but in the next couple of chapters there is something that is going to shake his very world.

Kyoya) Well, he just found out he's been putting the moves on his best friends one and only Princess. Don't worry his story is just beginning.

Kaoru) Other than searching for his brother and the possible kiss … He just found proof that she in fact the same girl from art class…and is searching for the last piece to tie it altogether. So he can confront his brother and bring her into their world.

Haruhi) she has become a major target for the other girls to bully .Do you think Tamaki's actions will help the situation? …..that would be a no.

 _Thanks for taking a peek please take a moment to follow/review... seriously it helps to know you're out there. See ya soon Alimackatjac._


	12. Chapter 12 Caught between two kisses

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High Host club

Life continues…

Chapter 12. Caught between two kisses

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

A water colored images flicker….

"…But Haru, we'll get dirty and it's boring." Said a ginger headed boy.

Bending down I gather arms full of vividly colored leaves by my feet. "No, you won't and it's fun!" Tossing the colorful leaves into both boys faces. The two five year old boys looked stunned at each other with leaves scattered in their hair, shoulders and clothes. Seeing the boys' expressions I start to laugh like crazy as I grab my stomach.

.

One of the ginger headed boys didn't much care for me laughing at him after playing my trick .He looked over to his side to see his brother giving him a small smile. After seeing his brother smiling at my prank. The boy's face begins to melt from irritation into mischief.

.

A sudden avalanche of brightly colored leaves fall over my head as I stop laughing and after a pregnant pause I just bursts out laughing even harder. Which makes the boys fall down rolling with laughter. While laughing hard I toss more leaves at the ginger headed boys, which they return .Soon all three of us were surrounded by flying red and gold leaves in an all-out leaf war with every five year old for themselves. We played for hours in the leaves.

.

Until the laughing children faded away and all that remained were the leaves blowing in the wind and then nothing but darkness.

Slits of emergent light shatter the darkness that surrounds me before a harsh glairing light shines through the cracks. The cracks begin to widen and shift in the black unknown until a brilliant incandescent light attacks my blinking eyes. As a white paneled celling slowly comes into focus. That is until a blond girl in a ponytail comes into my view with a concerned look on her face.

.

Slightly started by her abrupt closeness I toss my head back into a starched white pillow when my body jumps back with wide eyes. "R….Renge?"

.

"Shhh, Haruhi, relax it's me try not to move a lot." She carefully tries to keep me from sitting up. My teeth clench when a sharp pain suddenly shoots out from my side and ripples across my body. Curling on my side in agonizing pain as my arm quickly cradles my side to try and sooth it away.

.

Once the sharp pain reduces to a throbbing ache my eyes search my surroundings. Hoping to find my, bewildered knight who happen to come to my aid last night in the storm. "Where did he go?" Quietly letting the words slip from my lips.

.

"Where did who go …...That's the first thing you ask me after waking up in a hospital bed? Maybe I should get the doctor they could have missed something, you might have a head injury after all."

My hands fly up to get her to stop. "No, don't Ren, can you tell me how I made it to the hospital?" one of my hands finds its way to massage my temple to attempt to sooth away an oncoming headache.

She shakes her head at me with wide eyes. "No one really knows, they think someone dropped you off at the emergency room and whomever it was pinned the school's number on your clothing."

She bounced her finger around until finally pointing it to herself. "The hospital called the school and the school called me .What happened Haru? The hospital would only say that you were most likely attacked." Ren asks in a panicked voice.

Shaking my head attempting to clear it. "I can't seem to recall very much ….I left the club …and walked by the school's Koi pond." I strained to clear the hazy pictures from my mind.

She leans over my bed to search my face for answers. "The Koi pond, why would you walk past there …..I thought you promised me you would go straight home?"

I started to speak slowly as images and haunting sounds gradually played over in my head. "There was an oncoming storm …. I went to cut through the courtyard to get home quicker..."

My body began to shiver as the violent feelings assaulted my senses and I could literally feel shadowed clawed hands surrounding me."The next thing I remember their hands were all over me pushing me to the ground. "

My voice is panicked while my chest is heaving to attempt to get enough air as my stomach begins to ache. With the feeling of various shadows of shoes crashing into my body. "And then they just kept kicking my body over and over until I screamed."

.

"Easy, don't sit up!" She grabs my shoulders to push me back down. With her action the pain from my side begins to rip through me distracting me from the overpowering feeling and sounds that assaulted my mind. Once the pain dies back down to a burning throb my eyes focus. I'm staring straight at Renge with wide eyes realizing I had just let out an ear piercing scream from my lungs.

.

Her moist eyes tenderly look at me with her hands wrapped firmly around my shoulders to gently guide me to lay back down. "Haruhi can you remember who attacked you?"

A warm comforting feeling wraps around me as a memory from last night begins to clear.

 **Flashback to last night**

 _ **Gazing into his beautiful burning molten eyes I shake my head at my bewildered knight. As he softly whispers into my hair. "Storm is over my sweet and I need to get you properly looked at." Before feeling his warm lips kiss the crown of my head. I slowly nodded my head and nuzzled down into his firm chest with his echoing heartbeat lulling me to sleep.**_

 **End Flashback**

Staring at my distraught friend's face as words unconsciously fell out of my mouth "I …think …Kaoru?"

Renge eyes flashed with confused anger. "Kaoru…..Kaoru Hitachiin!? He attacked you?"

"No."I shook my head as another warm memory danced in my head.

 **Flashback last night.**

 _ **My body suddenly flinches as I feel someone wrap something warm around my frozen shoulders. Kaoru's warm breath brushes against my skin as he whispers in my ear. "Haru, you'll catch a cold, if you're not careful." His strong arms gently wrap around me to lift me off the cold stone floor before gently placing me in his lap.**_

 _ **Craving warm human contact I throw my arms around his neck to bury my face in my bewildered Knight's chest. Just thankful for his caring touch as it erases the feeling of their cold attacks. Kaoru's arms held me tightly while time stood still as I allowed myself to cry.**_

 **End Flashback.**

Again the words just kind of mindlessly fell from my mouth. "He threw his… jacket over me ….and picked me up."

Renge spoke in an annoyed tone. "Well, that would explain the Ouran blazer that was wrapped around you when they found you."

 **Flashback last night.**

 _ **My tear filled eyes gaze up at his ruggedly handsome face when he gently raises my chin allowing me to stare into the flames of gold that dance in his eyes before he softly speaks. "Haru, your apart of our world…"**_

 _ **Captivated by the amber flames that flicker into his burning tear filled eyes. I watch as he slowly leans forward pausing just enough to feel his warm breath brush against my lips. With an aching feeling in my chest my arms pull his soft full lips into mine. The kiss begins to tingle with the slightest touch of his mouth The amazing feeling slowly infuses into every cell of my body causing it to crave more of his soft skin. I could feel a hummingbird fly around in my chest.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **My heart burned with the feeling of reclaiming something that was once lost. I force my yearning lips away to take a much needed breath. His long beautiful eyelashes half covered his adoring tear filled eyes as he whisperers emotionally driven words against my skin. "Haru, your apart of ….my world….you always have been...…. I just didn't realize just how much…until now." His steal like arms wrap around my body as I pull him forward to softly meet his desired lips. I sat there melted against his lips as he allowed me to explore every inch of his delicate skin before he pulled his lips away to stand.**_

 **End Flashback.**

Once more words mindlessly fall from my mouth as I reach a hand up to my tingling lips with astounded eyes ."Part of our world ….. Renge he kissed me ….well, actually to be fair I kissed him first."

"You kissed him!? Why the hell did you kiss Kaoru Hitachiin… You were just attacked because of him. That sick twisted bastard if you kissed him why the hell isn't he here? Why did he leave you at the hospital alone with a phone number pinned to your chest?" Renge argues with her arms waving.

As Renge rants a blurred memory begins to plays out in my head.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _ **A small five year old ginger headed boy wraps his arms around me tightly. "I'll see you later, ok?" He speaks sadly.**_

 _ **I looked into his golden sad eyes and nodded. "Bye, Kao. I'll see you soon."**_

 _ **Another five year old boy stands in front of me and I wonder why he's just standing there staring at me with sad eyes. "Hika, I'm Sorry, I can't play with you today my mom needs me."**_

 _ **The small boy begins to talk with an annoyed tone. "Aw, you're glad to be leaving… I'm always pushing you to play with us."**_

" _ **No, Hika… You push me to play with you, and to have fun… I can always count on you guys."**_

" _ **Really Haru?" The boy leans against me with a wide smile.**_

 _ **I nod my head at the boy. "Hika, Koa, thank you. I know you been trying to make me feel better."**_

 _ **The five year old ginger looks away bashfully. "We just don't like seeing you sad and your fun to play with."**_

 _ **Standing next to the other boy the ginger glances down at his feet with pinked cheeks "Your part of our world."**_

 _ **The other boy nods at his brother's words before throwing his arms around me as he begins to tightly squeeze me. "Bye Haru, come back as soon as you can….Ok?"**_

" _ **I shouldn't be gone to long… I'll see you soon." I try to show him a happy smile.**_

 _ **The other ginger headed boy grabs his brother's hand. "Come on Hika, she needs to get ready."**_

 _ **The sweet sad little boy stops and turns back. "Haru, are you sure… your coming back?"**_

 _ **With an aching feeling in my heart I nod to them.**_

 **End of dream like flash back 12 years ago.**

* * *

Whispering to myself. "Back… into our world …wait, was it Kao or ..?"

Someone clears their throat breaking me out of my trance like state. "May, we come in?"

With my head dropped I massage the side of my temple trying hard to concentrate on desperately holding on to the fading images as they dissolve back into the darkness. "Ah, sure guys come on in." I speak without glancing up.

With tears running down his cheeks he runs to my side and tosses his arms around me. "My poor, poor Haru-chan! Are you in any pain Hara-chan? Takashi and I were so worried, weren't we Takashi?" Glancing over to his tall stoic cousin.

The tall college student nods his head. "Yeah."

"Ah, Sensei, what are you doing here?" I try and push back on the blond to take a breath.

Honey, let go but remained close by "Tama-chan called us, the school's office immediately informed Chairman Suoh of your condition at the hospital. You should have seen Tama-chan's face when Takashi and I burst into the waiting room. I've never seen him so upset. He just sat in the corner of the waiting room with his arms wrapped around his knees staring out the window." Honey's voice turned glum.

"Wait, he's here too?" As I anxiously glance around the room for the puppy dog eyed prince.

The blond nods his head with a wide smile. "Takashi, Ko-chan, Tama-chan and I have been in the waiting room all night."

With a heavy sigh his smile melts into a pout. "They wouldn't let us see you until you woke up. Tama-chan and Kyo-chan wanted to be here when you woke up but they have urgent club matters to tend to at the moment."

"Oh well, it can't be helped." Speaking in a depressed tone as my head falls at the over-the-top prince's absence.

In a panicked voice he shakes his head. "Oh no, Haru-chan he really wanted to be here! Tama-chan said he would show up as soon as he set some matters straight! In fact when he's done, I think you're going to have a tough time getting rid of him, any time soon .Isn't that right Takashi?" The blonde turns his head to his cousin.

The tall darker haired man nodded. "hmm."

"Honey-sempi, Mori-sempi the hospital said that they would be hopefully releasing her if all goes well. So, I need to run back to our dorm for some of her things before they discharge her. Do you mind if you two hang out here a bit, I don't want her to alone?" Renge spoke with a concerned face.

"Uh, no problem Ren-chan, Takashi and I were planning to stay with her anyway. Isn't that right, Takashi?"

The stoic college freshman nods his head. "Yeah."

My blond friends asks with tear filled eyes. "Is that alright Haru-chan, if we stay with you?"

I shake my head "Uh, you don't have… "

Renge rolls her eyes at me while she rudely talks over me. "Ok, thanks guys. Haruhi don't try to move lot and get some rest."

Folding my arms over my chest I grumble. "Thanks, Renge."

"No thanks is necessary, what are best friends for? Ta-ta." Waving a dismissive hand without even looking back she strolls for the door.

Waving happily to the girl who's standing at the door. "Bye Ren-chan we will take good care of Haru-chan." Before he stops and turns to me with a questionable look on his face "Haru-chan don't take this the wrong way but …. Why didn't you defend yourself?" Honey asks nervously.

The question caught be off guard a bit "Uh, honestly I never saw it coming until they were on top of me."I began to shiver with the thought.

Honey speaks with concern in his voice. "Haru-chan, Takaishi and I have been talking and we really want you to come back to the dojo… like before." I could tell the last part of his words struck a miserable chord in this heart from my forced disappearance.

Honey's stoic cousin speaks. "Yeah, after you're healed."

I threw my hands up and shook my head before speaking. "Ah, that's nice but…"

Honey gives me a serious look that at the moment scared the crap out of me. "No, buts Haru-chan I am your sensei. Is that understood?"

I swallowed hard and just nodded my head.

 **End of Haruhi's POV**

* * *

 **Tamaki's POV**

 **Ouran High school Music room 3**

Peering over Kyoya shoulder as he elegantly writes on a gold framed door sign while sitting at a small table.

Kyoya speaks in an annoyed tone. "Tamaki, are you sure this is necessary …We are not even sure it was the Princesses who attacked her? Shouldn't we at least wait until we have a chance to confirm your suspicion?" Continuing to write while he speaks.

"Kyoya, what if she never wakes up." Speaking in a panicked tone .My heart pounds in my chest while gasping for enough air.

Kyoya lets out a heavy annoyed breath. "Tamaki, I already told you it's just not possible. The hospital only gave her a sedative to help her rest overnight, she is in absolutely no danger of never waking up."

I roughly shook my head behind my friends back. "You don't know that Kyoya theirs always a chance." I was practically in tears.

"Well, seeing it's one of my family's hospitals that is taking care of her and the doctor updates me before the school or the girl … I would say yes, I undoubtingly know that nothing will happened to the girl….What I found rather unorthodox is why my brother had taken time to inform me of her condition ."

Running a hand through my hair. "I don't know why that would be odd …..She does go to your school after all that's how I found out about it. The school called my father about a student."

…a student of a woman my father wanted to marry…..A student I will make mine …..Soon .With the thought the corner of my lips turn upwards.

"Yes that might be true that my brother works under my father ….but one mere patient at one hospital …Tamaki it would be like your father knowing about an overnight guest at one of your hotels …..It's so far below his oversight."

"Perhaps, it's because she's my "one and only princess" who is destined to be the wife of the Souh family heir."…..Or maybe it's because of the secret meetings all of the heads of the families of top 5 have been attending on Haruhi's behalf. The little fact doesn't escape my thoughts.

"Yes, that could be the reason although you've only told the club members ….Your family has yet to announce their intentions."

Chuckle at my friend as I explain . "Yes, but you often know more then you should, I have no doubt it's a learned family trait."

Kyoya places the ink pen down and motions to his work. "I suppose ….Tamaki, be reasonable. Do you really want to do this, without even asking if we're the cause?"

I leaned over astonished. "Really Kyoya, I'm surprised at you we already know for a fact that she was first attacked by the club's "Princesses" …..Is it really out of the realm of possibility that we were the cause of the second brutal attack?"

"That may be true but have you even asked Haruhi what she would prefer. This may cause even more problems for her."

"No buts, it's not permanent ….if it turns out that she was attacked out of the blue by some other random group I'll open the club back, in time."

"Tamaki, what if it was the club's "princesses" are you going to ….. "Kyoya trailed off in concern.

"No, I'm just closing the club temporarily regardless…. Their lucky, I'm only keeping it open because of you. If it was the "Princesses" or not I need time to help my "one and only Princess" to recover."

"That may take quite a bit of time, she has two cracked ribs and a broken wrist .Whomever it was, they really did a number on her."

My head falls while I let out a sad sigh through my lips. "Kyoya ….it's my fault, if I left her alone she would be fine, right now. Preparing for the first day of school, not sleeping in your family's hospital bed. I have this overwhelming need to look out for her …..And at least for a week or two club will be canceled so I can be by her side where I belong."

"You really do care for her, it's not just because of your family is it?" Pushing his glasses up with a finger.

I placed a comforting hand on my friend's shoulder. "No, this time around, I find the "request" from my family a blessing and not an obligation …You know Kyoya ever since I walked into that ice-cream parlor the brown eyed girl has found a permanent place in my heart ." I dropped my hand and gracefully found a seat across from my friend.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses once more with a smirk tugging at his lips. "Then it would be my understanding you owe me for the introduction of your future lifetime bond."

I couldn't help but notice Kyoya's unnatural expression and it caused a shiver to run down my spine. "Kyoya?"

"Well, if memory serves, when I first came to you with the suggestion of the double date you rejected the very idea."

I became a bit nervous by my friend's evil smirk I tried to defend myself while I began to shift in my seat. "It's not I rejected the idea. It's just it was right before our first club meeting and I didn't think the timing was wise."

"Yes, but I was the one that suggested a short date for ice cream." I can't understand how the sweet, innocent word could roll out my friend's lips with such a sinister feeling to it.

Knowing full well I could not even attempt to win my case I sighed heavily in defeat. "Fine, fine Kyoya, if you want me to say I owe you, then so be it…Although, I know you all too well my friend and should be rather concerned to whom I'm saying it to." I nervously chuckle…

"Kyoya, has the hospital been able to contact her father? I would think he would want to be here."

"That would be evident but no, it's like he doesn't want to be found. What about the school, they should have the contact information in case of emergencies?"

Knowing the heads of the top families he most likely has been "requested" to disappear. The thought ran through my head.

I sadly shook my head. "No, not really, in special cases where the parents are continuingly traveling as her father is supposedly doing the parents are allowed to sign over certain permissions to treat students."

Which is not the case here….

 **Flashback one week ago Suoh Towers the meeting Tamaki overheard.**

" _ **I'm afraid the decision is no longer up to the girl's family, not after the girl's parents signed this contract."**_

"… _ **.before that father of hers ripped her away. Shouldn't your so called contract have stopped that, it was rather hard to see my son go through that."**_

 **Ends Flashback**

Kyoya clears his throat to call me back to the present time. "Last chance?" Kyoya hands the sign over to me.

"No, I've already decided the "Princesses" need to be held to some form of punishment and this is my only means to do so. Kyoya, you know very well that this crime will go unpunished. No one will come forward ….besides I need to be at "my one and only princess's" side." and with that said Kyoya hands me the golden key that weighs heavily in my hand. How could my little home away home cause so much pain?

Glaring down hard at the item in my hands before fitting it in the door and turning the tumblers. With the gilded sign gently resting in my hands my heated eyes melt into sadness before hanging it off the golden handles that seal Music room 3.

Rolling the key in my fingertips several times before carelessly tossing it into my pocket where it will stay until I'm ready. Kyoya waited for me before we strolled off together away from the locked doors and the sign that read:

 _ **Dear Princesses,**_

 _ **Due to some unfortunate current events the club will remain closed for the unforeseeable future.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **The Ouran Host Club President**_

 _ **Suoh Tamaki**_

* * *

 **An hour later in front of Haruhi's Hospital**

With a smile on my face I glance over to my best friend. "Kyoya are you coming?"

"No, I have a few matters I would like to look into. Besides I'm sure your Princess would like some alone time with her Prince." My face only grew wider with my friend's words.

With one hand on the door handle and the other waving at Kyoya's back who doesn't bother to turn around. "Well alright, then I'll see you later, Kyoya." Shaking my head at my friend's rather predictable behavior before swiftly pulling open the door and stepping through it.

That's when I notice my two friends perched on the couch. Mori with his hands resting in his lap as he watches over Honey who at the time was rather happily chomping down on a chocolate bar. "Honey-sempi Mori-sempi what are you doing here?"

Placing a finger over his lips. "Shhh, we promised Ren-chan we would stay and watch over Haru-chan until she came back …but she hasn't returned yet."

Strolling over with my hands in my pockets. "Well, if you wish I was already planning on sitting with her, so if you're worried about Renge-san you could go check on her?"

Honey lets out a long breath as he gets up from the couch. "Yeah, with everything going on that might be a good idea, Tama –chan."

Glancing over at the sleeping girl I ask Honey with a soft concerned voice. "Has she said anything about the attack?"

Honey's eyes turn concerned before he drops his head and nods his head. "Yeah, I'm afraid it was some of the club's "Princesses" they jumped Haru-chan on her way back from the club."

Honey lifts his head to extend a comforting hand before speaking in a rather worried tone. " Tama-chan …Haruhi-chan is really scared ….she panicked when she was explaining things to Ren-chan ….They don't know I know but I heard something going on in the room and I wanted to make sure Haru-chan was safe so I peeked in the door …and that's when I saw Haru-chan terrified and screaming at nothing."

After hearing Honey concerned words my body began to ache all over in guilt for causing so much pain to my one and only Princess."…D…Do...y… you know where it…. happened?" My miserable body could barely speak.

Honey looked down at his feet before nodding his head and speaking in a barely audible voice "Next to the gazebo."

"Does she know how she arrived at the hospital?"

Honey gazes up in my direction. "I think she does but she's not willing to say who it is …..Tama-chan she seemed happy to hear that you waited overnight for her." I watch as honey forced a smile on his face in the end in attempt to lift my spirits.

"She did?" My face went a little red after hearing Honey's words.

"Yeah, in fact she looked disappointed that you weren't here when she woke up."

I could help but be a bit surprised to hear his words. "Really?"

"It's just a silly observation .Takashi and I will go and check on Ren-chan."

Honey grabs Mori's hands and pulls him to the door as the tall man nods and speaks "Hmm, girls are going to need help."

Placing a hand to my chin to carefully think. "Yes, I would have to agree with you Mori-sempi both of the girls will need to be protected until this all dies down."

"Well Takashi, is going to train Ren-chan and I'm taking on Haruhi-chan as my own personal student once more …of course that will have to wait until she's properly healed …..See ya Tama-chan."

As I watch my two sempi's walk out the room with tired aching bones that feel more like a 40 year old man back from a long week's work . I crash my body into a chair that's sitting next to the foot of Haruhi's hospital bed. With a heavy sigh I divert my eyes from Haruhi's sleeping form. Every bandage …..Every scratch …every discoloration on her once perfect porcelain skin weighs down heavily on my heart. I'm the cause of her pain …...and with no family willing to come forward …It all lands on me otherwise she has no one.

.

The heads of the top five families attending secret meetings to play god with mine and my friends lives on some kind of giant corporate chessboard ...but yet leave the girl defenseless and alone in her hospital bed. The thought made my insides twist.

 **Flash back one week ago at Suoh Towers over hearing a secret meeting of the top five families.**

" _ **Look, we are not here to discuss are grandsons or sons affiliations with the girl, we are here to agree on the next step. The letter is past its delivery date. We all know what's in that letter."**_

" _ **So what we need to decide is who will deliver the letter."**_

 **End of Flashback.**

How could a couple of pieces of paper be more important than the girl lying in her hospital bed battered and bruised .Well if it warrants a secret meeting between the top five families then? Then whatever might be on those pages was most likely a life changing event…and why do I have this urgent need to protect my little host club family when the thought of said letter comes to the forefront of my mind. Like I said the heads of the top five families are big on playing chess …..with real lives…..and I have no doubt said letter will soon be delivered.

"Ah, Tamaki-sempi?" As the half-awake girl blinks her big brown eyes in my direction.

Slowly standing from my chair I walk over to the girl and run my fingers through her chocolate colored hair. Leaning closer to smile sweetly at my Princess. "Hello, my Princess, how are you feeling? " I softly touch her skin with a whispering touch as my fingers lightly run against her cheek.

I was a little taken back as she leans into my touch. "A bit sore."

My concerned violet eyes sparkled peered down at the girl while I softly speak. "Has anyone come to talk to you?"

Her fingers run across the soft white sheets before shaking her head. "Ah no, they said the school would come and talk to me."

Bending forward to be face to face with her. "The school huh? Well, I guess that would technically be me."

"What?" She looks at me with confused eyes.

I gently grab her good hand and begin to speak softly. "Let's see, I guess I should start by telling you that you have a fractured wrist and two cracked ribs with some nasty bruising here and there. They're planning on releasing you into the school's guardianship for the time being. Which means you will be moving into the Suoh estate until your healed."

She shakes her head and pulls her hand away. "Wait, I can't just move."

I thought you might say something like that .That's why my father granted me permission to live down stairs on the main floor in the girl's dormitory.

"What, how's it that going to help?"

"It's either that or you can have a member of school's private security stay with you. Although there is no guarantee that the guard will always be female. It's only until your better and we get this mess settled."

I need to be firm and not accept no for an answer no matter how much she doesn't like the idea….it's for her own good.

She pulls a hand to her head it looked like she was getting a headache. "Why would you want to do something like that?"

"Well, as a Suoh I'm naturally concerned for our student's safety here at Ouran." Placing my well-crafted Suoh heir façade as I speak.

"So your family invites other students to live with you when this happened in the past? "She asks rather bluntly.

I answered a bit nervously and advert my eyes. "Well, no this would be the first."

"So then why am I suddenly so special to warrant such attention from the Souh's Heir which I'm sure has more important matters that call for your attention?"

If you only knew how truly special you are to …me, you wouldn't ask that.

I breathed in for a moment before forcing my shaking body to be calm. "Well, the security is the school's idea …but I don't much care for the idea of a strange person staying in your dorm. It's my idea that you come stay with me at the estate or for me to stay at the bottom floor at the girl's dorm. It's only until you're healed and safe."

"But why would you..."

I abruptly interrupted her question as I caught my face warming and looked away. "Because ….um I well…. It's just easier this way the Host club caused this."

"Uh, I'll be fine there is no need for all this." She waves a dismissive hand towards me which has become a regular occurrence when dealing with the stubborn girl...and it's trying my patience as it's rarely ever used in my presents. Well except …my grandmother, father…My best friend ….the two doppelgängers…Honey-sempi at times …Shema…. All of a sudden I felt like I should go huddle in a dark corner and grow mushrooms of all things.

"Tamaki-sempi, would you mind handing me my robe I would like to stretch my legs a bit?" Motioning to a white cotton robe hung on the seat next to me.

Standing straight I wave my hands nervously glancing at the door that should have a doctor walking through it. "Haruhi, I don't think that's such a good idea, you should take things slow and stay in bed. Kyoya should be back with a doctor soon."

She gives me a pleading look. "I can't stand being in this bed any longer, I'm going stir crazy and my legs are cramping up. Please, Tamaki-sempi?"

With a simple look from those beautiful chocolate eyes my resolve crumbles .It's a good thing she has no idea what power those adorable eyes have over me …I would give her my very soul if she asked for it.

Reaching over I picked up the robe and handed it to her before looking away "Fine, here."

She grabs the robe from my fingers and speaks with a triumph tone. "Thank you Tamaki-sempi."

"Whatever, you wish my princess." I said in a forced gentlemanly tone with my back turned.

"Tamaki-sempi I could use your assistance please." I turned my head to see her attempting to get out of bed with her feet dangling over the edge.

"Of course." Rushing over I try and support the fragile girl between my arms while not to cause her more pain with her injuries. She gingerly takes a step down to the floor. She clenched her teeth tight to wince once her full weight was bearing down on both her feet and my arms.

Once she straighten herself she slowly pulled away from me …..The brunette started to hiss through her teeth as she cradles her injured side with her arms wrapping around it. I noticed with the new action her body shook with pain causing her legs to begin to collapse under her. Before my injured princess managed to fall to the floor my arms caught her firmly and without thinking much of her injury's I simply swept her off her feet.

With blushed cheeks Haruhi's eyes widen being surprised for being caught up in my arms. "Ah sorry, I guess you were right, I should have taken it slower."

With the fragile girl's body safely tucked into my arms while speaking softly. "You know what I think you're moving at just the right speed for me." Slowly leaning down until my lips softly met her sweet rose petal lips. Allowing my body for once to carry out the one thing it's been burning for since before she leaped back into my life.

.

My heartbeat sped up rapidly in my chest feeling her delicate hand slowly glide up my neck to hold her body firm against mine to continue the kiss. Her fingertips brushed against the ends of my blonde hair at the back of my head causing a shiver to travel up my spine. A driving force runs through my body to hold her tightly and become lost in our ever building moment ….but I forced my mind not to get completely submerged into the kiss which is becoming increasingly difficult. So I began to reluctantly tear myself away. I wouldn't want to accidently cause her any pain from her injuries.

She looks up with blushed cheeks and breathes my name with no honorific. "Tamaki…?

With the girl held firmly in my arms I gaze deep in her eyes ignoring the blush that was now warming my own ears. "Haruhi, the reason I want to help you doesn't have anything to do with the Host club…...it's because I want to be so much more to you than what I am now. In my heart I believe… I belong by your side…..just as I believe you belong by my side. Princess do you understand what I'm trying to ask you?"

Her eyes went wide as she took in a sudden quick breath before nodding but her chocolate eyes never left mine.

With sparkling violet serious eyes I ask the question that's been burning in my heart for so many years.

"….Haruhi, will _**you**_ be _**my**_ one and only Princess…and _**no one else's**_?"

 **End of Tamaki's POV**

* * *

 **A/N Hey, thanks for taking a peek Please if you haven't yet follow/review. See ya soon.**

 **So Tamaki has made his move to make Haruhi be his one and only Princess…but what about her bewildered knight what happens to him?**


	13. Chapter 13 Puzzle Pieces

_***Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**_

 **Life Continues….**

 **Chapter 13 Puzzle Pieces**

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

With two mocha cups of heaven from my old coffee bistro in hand .I decided instead of wasting all that time to search the city for a replacement cup of coffee I should have just sent my driver in the first place. It would have saved me time and more importantly my tastes buds as they were the ones that were repeatedly assaulted with the experimental cups of coffee.

.

Well, it was either that or have the barista fired which is well within my right as she was rather rude to me. But no, I didn't want to bother with so much drama and found this way to be a satisfactory alternative ….although if she attempts to misbehave with Hika in his current mood I can predict the outcome …and the barista won't like it much at all.

.

My heart weighed down heavily knowing the girl that could be our ghost girl was attacked. The thought of our normally sweet and gracious " _Princesses" and I use the term loosely._ Viciouslyclawing at the girl that I believe belongs in our world, in fact the _only other_ person besides myself and my brother.

.

The thought of our sweet and innocent Haru being harmed in anyway caused a small bit of bile come up into my mouth as my stomach turns. It didn't help matters as several pairs of eyes silently watched me make my way. Finding myself staring at her door holding two cups of coffee and a little get well gift in my hand. I wanted to check on our ghost girl after her attack and to sooth my own fears for her safety….and from the wordless burning eyes following my every move my fears are validated causing me even more concern .

.

Juggling the coffee cradle and my little gift in my curled arm before reaching out with my free hand to lightly knock on the girls' door.

.

Not a moment later her blond roommate opened the door with a rather irritated face. "Ah, Good Morning Renge-san I was in the area. I wanted to check on Haru, if it's alright?"

Her eyes brightly shined as she sneered. "Well, it's about time you showed up. She grabs my free hand and forcefully tugs me into her dorm room. A little caught off guard by her rather abrupt conduct ….Seeing our regular host club's Princess stray from her normal boy crazy behavior …of course I'm not Kyoya so that might be the reason.

.

She speaks while hanging on her door and motions for me enter. "Please, come In, I've been wanting to talk to you, as well."

Once I'm inside she lets go and goes to shut the door as I try and keep the two full coffee cups from tipping. The sound of the door locking behind me causes me to look up. "Ah, where's Haru?" A shiver runs up my spine wondering if this was such a good idea…..I mean this girl is really boy crazy and well she just locked the door.

.

"Oh, its _Haru_ now is it? What the hell are you bipolar are something? You are driving my roommate crazy with all this hot and cold crap! First the sweet little coffee date that she would not shut up about and then you treat her like she's nothing the next day "Rather confused at the blondes behavior but somewhat amused as the blond rolls her eyes at Haru's reaction to our little date which I thought was quite interesting.

.

"….You should know very well where she is now she's still there!" She pokes a finger hard in to my chest several times.

Shaking my head to try and make sense of Renge's rant. "Hold on, you're not making any sense at all... Where is she?"

"She's still at the hospital from the attack where else would she be …..You do know about the attack or is your memory effected by your hot and cold behavior?" She speaks in a sarcastic tone.

"Wait...I…thought ..."

Renge clenches her teeth before angrily speaking over me. "You call two cracked ribs and a broken wrist with bruises all over her body fine….You really are twisted, Hitachiin."

"What she didn't …" I begin to walk away from the ranting girl for the door to see for myself.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Hitachiin, I've been trying to find you for days?"

Her anger flashed in her eyes and grasped on to my button down shirt tightly with both hands pulling me in to her angry face while sneering. "But I really shouldn't be surprised….. After all you're hot and cold behavior is what caused it."

My eyes went wide before backing away. "I caused it? Wait, I have it on good authority it was Tamaki-sempi's fans."

She lets go of my shirt to push me away before folding her arms cross her chest .Speaking with an annoyed tone. "No doubt that came from your bubbleheaded king."

Completely stunned by her behavior I nod my head. "Uh, yeah."

She gives me a side glance before speaking. "Well, then your babbling king and _you_ would be wrong."

She waved her arms wildly. "Did the mere event escape you? Is it not worthy for the mighty Kaoru Hitachiin to be bothered with? Well then, let me enlighten that twisted mind of yours …. The day ….the next day after your little coffee date You treated her like shit in front of some of your Hitachiin fan girls after she called you some nickname…..right after that they attacked."

Wait, what …..that's when it hits me…..

"Hikaru" My brother name slowly pours from my lips.

He knows …..Our ghost girl is back….Damn it, he must be furious with her reappearance.

"No, they were your fan girls _Kaoru_ …..They even called you by your name."

I hold out my hands cautiously to hopefully get her to calm down and listen. "Wait, Renge-san there seems to be a …."

"You caused this with your fan girls! Did you _really_ think your little replacement present from your family's line would set things right?"

Rubbing my head in frustration. "Wait you're not making any sense."

"Don't play dumb with me I may not have been born into it but I do recognize next seasons Hitachiin signature sweater .That isn't even supposed to be released for two more weeks. Which means there is only two people at this school who have access and I'm looking at one of them. "She throws her hands on her hips.

.

With her description only one sweater came to mind. I spoke firmly not backing down." Renge-san what's this sweater look like?"

Renge's eyes went wide as she wasn't expecting for me to stand firm." Well, the second one was destroyed but the one from the first attack is in the wastepaper basket over there. "She speaks with a rather annoyed voice but I can tell her mood is calming as she points to the sweater's whereabouts.

.

Walking over to the wastepaper basket I lace the shredded plum material in my fingertips noticing the embroidered logo. Renge was right this is from our upcoming season. With the torn sweater held in my hands my eyes caught sight of a torn purple hand bag and the hang tag is missing but I could tell by the stitching it was one of ours.

.

I knew exactly why he picked this sweater ….after all he designed it. This doesn't make sense why would he be pissed about her arrival at school one minute…. And next give her a piece he's been beaming proudly over. Hikaru, what are you up to…..?

"Wait, first attack?" Fear struck at my heart as Renge's words were slowly clearing away my troubled thoughts of my brother.

"Are you mental, haven't you heard a word I've been saying?"

Glancing down at the rag. "Wait, you said second sweater. Renge do you know how she received the first sweater?"

Renge shrugged her shoulders. "How do I know? Her closet is full of the stuff. She said it came with the fully furnished dorm, lucky girl."

An odd feeling started to poke at me. "The school doesn't normally do that."

"Yeah well, the normal dorm room doesn't normally look like this…..So I guess this is some special case complete with a closet full of designer clothes." As she motions to the room.

After being verbally assaulted by the blonde for what looks like my brother's actions this entire time my eyes lift to glance around the room for the first time. That odd feeling begins to poke at me harder from what my golden astonished eyes were observing.

Letting the signature sweater fall back down in the waste paper basket I stood to face the annoyed girl. "Renge-san, it wasn't me it was Hikaru, I'm sure of it …..The sweater is his design."

"So you're telling me your brother filled a perfect stranger's closet…..? That's just weird. "She spoke sarcastically to me.

Shaking my head I spoke softly to the blonde. "No, it's not. " Decideing it's time to let _"Our worlds"_ most heavily guarded secret out to the irritated blonde.

I take a long breath as I say a small prayer in my head that my brother won't kill me for doing this. Dropping my head in defeat as I begin to speak honestly. "It's not …if he's known her since she was two."

"What the hell are you going on about? There's no way …she's been my best friend for years, she would have told me…I don't have time for this I need to get back." She starts to head for the door.

I quickly catch up with her to stand in front of the irritated blond .Throwing up my hands up and give her my best pleading look. "Wait, please just let me explain."

The blond looks into my pained honest eyes for a moment before crossing her arms to listen. "Fine but make this delusional story of yours quick Hitachiin."

"From what my father told me …..One day my mother ran into a long lost childhood friend in front of one of our buildings. That day my mother brought her friend over to the house to introduce us to her and her daughter "

"The daughter's name was…is …Haruhi Fujioka." Hearing a gasp of air being taken in from the blonde I glance over at Renge's frozen face before continuing.

Damn, it was so hard to finally speak about the faded memory….it had been so long. "At first we didn't pay any attention to her but for some reason Hika gave her one of his most favorite cars to play with." With my heart twisting I fought intensely to hold back the tears the bittersweet memory caused.

Speaking with tenderness a misplaced chuckle slips out about the moment. "She came over and I taught her how to make sounds with a stupid car, Hika saw me and did the same." I couldn't help but turn up the corners of my mouth at the memory of the three of us.

"She was so different….. She knew _nothing_ about our _family name_ ….but we found ourselves drawn to her." I begin to turn my body and roam the room I couldn't help it anymore as a tear escaped my eyes.

My body ached just mentioning our locked away most cherished childhood moments. "We would have playdates at least once a week… God, how my brother and I waited for those playdates." Giving off a sad chuckle as my hand extended to pick up a framed picture of the two girls.

Placing the picture back down I managed to take a deep breath. I knew I wasn't fooling the blond but I had to protect somewhat of my manly presence. Lifting a hand to casually wipe my moisten eyes before turning around to let the one secret only three ….well now two people know outside my immediate family. "She's the only one to ever win the "Which one is Hikaru game …..But then her mother…."

.

She walked up and grabbed my shoulders staring at me with desperately watered eyes that were astonished when she asked the question. "Kaoru, what about her mother….Kaoru what happened to her mother?"

Somewhat taken back by the blonde's sudden emotional behavior. I swallowed hard before answering I wasn't even sure my brother knew the information I was about to tell the blonde. "We were not told this at the time but years later my father told me …..Her mother was hit by a driver on his way to court."

With my words the blonde dropped her hands from my shoulders and turned to lean against a wall.

"She stayed with us and we made get well cards with markers and crayons and tried to cheer her up… but as you can imagine with your mother dying somewhere in a hospital bed It wasn't easy for her so we did our best …..She was called to the hospital one morning for her mother." I turned my head once more to hide my face feeling a miserable tightening around my chest reliving the bittersweet moments.

.

"We don't really know what happened to her after that, she promised she would be back. Hell, even Hikaru gave her his favorite car at the time to make sure she would come back. "I wiped my face and breathed a heavy sigh to help control the over whelming emotions of the last time I had seen my friend.

I turned to face the blonde. "That was the last we saw her… she just vanished. If she's the same girl then the next time I saw her was in the art class we shared two years ago."

With red tear stained astonished eyes she looks up and raises a hand to wipe away her fallen tears from her cheeks. She breathed "Car?"

A little caught off guard by her emotionally driven state to my story I nodded my head at the blond. "Yeah, the same stupid little blue car she first played with. The damn thing meant everything to Hikaru. Our mother designed a special kind of pants for it believe it or not."

Renge grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the hall. "Kaoru, I think you need to come with me for minute."

"Where we going." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"To the back bedrooms." She bluntly spoke.

My face turned bright red as I begin to pull my hand away from her. "Ah, I'm flattered in all but I barely know you and…."

She grabs on to my arm once more. "Oh knock it off, I'm taking you to see Haruhi's closet."

With a little confusion and a bit awkward I allow her to pull me to the back bedrooms. "Wait …I thought you had to go to the…"

"Yeah, I do but I think we need to get a few things worked out first. Standing at Haruhi's door she gives me a strong look before warning me. "Ok try not to touch anything while you're in here." She let's go of my arm to swing open the door.

"Yeah, sure." Shrugging my shoulders before tossing my hands into my pants pocket and strolling into the room.

My breath is taken back as I see a blue bedspread under various orange and blue throw pillows. Turning my head I notice an orange desk lamp perched on a desk with a blue throw rug laying on the floor. The sight makes me smile as it truly is her two favorite colors and it wasn't an act for her to get close to me some many years ago.

.

"The closet is over there." Renge walks off as she points to the door. Always curious to what people could possibly have in their closets I stroll over to open the double doors to the closet. I had that odd poking feeling once more. I had a feeling I wouldn't have to look for a light switch. So I stepped inside and sure enough the lights flicked on just as it would in my own closet.

.

Throwing up my hands as I start to shuffle through the clothes. My eyes just grow wider and wider with every twist of my wrist to view a new Hitachiin design every time, some were exclusives others hadn't even been released. Until I pulled out a rather ugly looking denim jacket.

.

I notice Renge walk into the closet and my hand pulls down the offending garment. "What's this?"

"Oh don't get me started I've tried several times." She shakes her head.

Offended that the ugly garment is mixed in with some of our most beautiful pieces I toss the garment to the floor where it belongs. "Well, there's no time like the present…now is there."

As she goes to find yet another offending piece and tosses it to the ground. "Sneaky I like it …. Listen I need to tell you something."

My hand pauses on another offending garment as I glance over. "Ok, go ahead."

She pauses for a minute nervously before speaking. "Well, what if I told you she _can remember_ you two but just can't… _yet_."

I look at her with a confused look on my face. "I would say you're not making any sense at all."

With depressed eyes she cautiously speaks softly. "She _literally_ can't remember you."

I stepped back a minute in the clothes but recovered. "Well, that hurts." I spoke in a sarcastic tone but it truly did hurt…but it wasn't like it wasn't expected. The cold hard truth of the matter is that if my art room girl is actually our ghost girl then her behavior would lead me to believe. She had somehow forgotten about us ….it just hurt hearing it out loud.

.

"No, I mean not because you weren't important to her because… _you are_ I know that you absolutely are _." The blonde smiles wide as she speaks._

"What?" a bit confused by her swinging emotions …..And she was the one calling me bipolar.

Renge looked serious before speaking. "You see, after her mother died….. The next morning all her memories till that morning were…. wiped clean."

I didn't much care for Renge's little joke so I made a joke of my own and continued to busy myself. "Yeah sure, and I have a spaceship to sell you." Pulling more offending clothes from the closet creating quite a sizable pile.

"I'm not kidding she's been seen by doctors for it. They said it was a way for her young mind to cope with the loss of her mother." The persistent girl's eyes began to water.

"Here, this is the _one thing_ she holds most dear, she told me and I quote. "It's the only thing I can kind of remember from my past. _Someone of great importance_ asked me to hold on to it and keep it safe until I can return it." I notice how tears begin to roll down the blonde's cheeks as she gently places a red tin in my palms. I gaze down at the little tin and my lungs begin to squeeze in my chest making it hard to breathe as I whisper to myself. "It can't be ….."

* * *

 **Flashback 12 years ago…**

" _ **Haru, are you sure… your coming back?" a five year old Hikaru asks with a sad voice.**_

 _ **She nods her head towards my brother.**_

 _ **I pull my brother's hand back to the door. "Hikaru, mom's waiting… we better let her get ready." I try and mask the sadness from saying goodbye and stay firm for my brother who I know is having a tough time.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hikaru wiggles out of my hand and reaches in his blue jean's pocket. My eyes go wide as I watch my brother pull out his favorite blue car from his pocket .The one he let Haruhi play the first time we met. He grabs her hand to gently place the car in her palms than closes her fingers around the car. Hikaru leans in to quickly kiss her on the cheek before running back to me….. He grabs my hand and pulls my frozen and somewhat shocked body to the door without even looking back as he speaks to her. "I want that back. Ok? It's my favorite."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **My eyes went wide to my brother's behavior. I had never seen my brother go anywhere without that car in his pocket. He had our mother change the design of our jeans, so the car would fit easily without poking him. Hikaru never would bother giving anything to anybody except when I would pour on the puppy dog eyes… but even then the little blue car never left his hands for me.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Haru reaches up touching her freshly kissed cheek with her hand as she stares at him with wide chocolate eyes. She quickly gazes down at her closed fist and unfolds her fingers revealing the little blue car .She turns her head to my brother. "Hika, you shouldn't give me this …here have it back. " Reaching her hand out.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **With his hand and his eyes set on the door knob. He shakes his head. "No…it's no big deal. It's just a toy car. Kaoru and I have hundreds of them. It's alright… just make sure you give it back to me, the next time you see me. Ok?"**_

 _ **Glancing at the car and then back at her friend, she nods. "Alright, Hika."**_

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

My legs collapse under me as I fall to the closet floor among all the discarded clothes. Feeling my heart pound in my ears. I take one more deep breath before removing the cap….

I allow my eyes to slowly drop to the tin and its contents. "Yeah it is …..It's Hika's car." I could barely breathe the words as I looked down at the little blue car my brother loved so long ago. Uncontrollable tears begin to stream down my golden emotional eyes. My exhausting twelve year search was finally over. She was no longer a ghost …..The proof is in my palms. I finally found the only other person that belongs in _our world_.

Renge kneeled down in front of me with a wide sad smile formed on her lips between the streams of tears that flowed down her cheeks. "I can't believe it I really did find you."

Not being able to tear my eyes from the small toy I nod my head while lifting a hand to wipe my own happy tear filled eyes.

"I guess you have been friends with her for a really long time." The blond sniffles.

Again I just nod my head as I stare at my one piece of proof I've been searching for.

"Although …I don't think it gives you permission to go around kissing people." She speaks with a bittersweet smile.

My head snapped up astonished. "Kiss, what kiss?"

Renge bit her lip before speaking. "Ah, the kiss you shared before you carried her to hospital last night? You don't have to play innocent with me Haruhi told me."

Wiping my face giving her a confused look. "Last night I spent the entire night looking for my brother until it began to pour with that awful thunderstorm. After that I gave up and spent the night at the estate looking for some kind of proof to prove to my brother who she really is."

Pointing a finger at my chest her eyes suddenly grew with the realization that I too was coming to terms with. "If you didn't kiss her then that only leaves …..One other person."

A fact bubbled inside my body until it shot out of my mouth. "Hikaru knows she's here…. Hikaru's the one that sent the sweater…. He's the one that came to her rescue."

"Which means Hikaru is the one that kissed her, not you." Renge eyes go wide as she points to me once more.

Stunned, I just nod my head.

"Yeah, but why would he just drop her off like that? It's pretty crappy …After he rescued her you would think he would stick around for another kiss at least."

"My guess is since he called himself "Kaoru" pretending to be me …..Then technically in Haruhi's eyes they have never met so he has to keep pretending that's what's causing all the hot and cold feelings"…at least that's what I hope is going on with my brother.

"I've been wondering lately if she knew you two were twins or not."

"Maybe, that's why she can't tell us apart any longer because normally people don't expect to have copies running around so she wouldn't expect a twin….so maybe that switch hasn't flipped in her memory yet ."

"Well seeing you two in class together should fix that once school starts. "

"Gee you think, if my brother and I stand next to each other it "might" clear up both of us being twins for her …you don't say "I sarcastically spoke.

"Ha-ha, you know what I mean." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Leaning back against my hands when a thought just occurred to me ."Yeah, but you know ….Something is just not clicking. If her memory was wiped that doesn't explain her disappearing."

Renge folded her ankles next to her as she smooths her clothes out with her hands. "Ah, I might have an answer for that, Haruhi thought her father was moving her around to keep her from something or someone."

"Yeah, well I might know something to add to that ….her phone. That's one of the reasons I'm here is to replace her crappy cell phone." Lifting Haru's little get well gift in the air for Renge to see.

She grabbed the bag from my fingers to peek inside. I didn't see the problem with her doing it. In fact knowing the rather boy crazy Princess I expected it. "I think you have your girls mixed up. Haruhi's phone was far from crappy it was…..some crazy prototype. I never seen anything like it."

My heart stopped at the word. "Prototype …"

"She kept it in her bag for the most part. She rarely used it …..it came with the dorm."

Before the girl had even finished speaking I begin fumbling in my pocket. Pulling my phone out to toss it in the girl's hands. "Does it look anything like this?"

She catches my phone and takes a good look at it. "Yeah, that's it."

She tosses my phone back to me. "This phone happens to come from one of my father's companies it is as you call it a "prototype" …..Only my immediate family and my grandmother are allowed to have one of these…..we are kind of like my father's own private test group."

"I didn't know the Hitachiins made phones."

"It's not under the Hitachiin name it's under my father's family's surname. Hitachiin is my mother's maiden name. My father took her name because her side of the family is ranked higher than my paternal side. The clothing company that one day we will takeover is under my mother's name so it just makes matters simpler in the long run." I spoke in a matter of fact tone ….being as I was born with the name I really didn't see a problem.

"Oh, I had no idea …I've heard your mother is a force to be reckon with."

Knowing my mother's evil creative ways I just shook my head before speaking the first part in a defeated tone. "Oh, you have no idea …..But that's not the phone I was talking about."

"Then what?"

"I found the phone she had before she disappeared …..The second time." My stomach twisted a bit for being reminded of the unpleasant time both my brother and I went through.

"What, you can't she said it was lost when they moved." Renge shook her head not believing me.

"Nope, I found her old phone in my mother's desk drawer at our estate…and before you ask yes I'm sure it's hers. Which means if you put the two phones together plus the closet of Hitachiin exclusives and the dorm. "Tilting my head to try and remember all my puzzle pieces.

"Our dorm?" Renge gave me a confused look.

* * *

 **Flash back last week**

"Kao …I thought you couldn't talk?" Hikaru speaks over the phone.

"Well, I can't really. Grandmother has me running all over fetching supplies for her… **but she wanted me to call you**.It seems **the school has** **some problems with the dorm room plans** ." Chuckling while I try and explain to my brother who's pouting.

"I wouldn't be surprised, I was just on the phone with the boss and he thought the **family was** **renovating four rooms** "Hikaru's voice grows irritated.

"No, it's always been just the two. How small are these rooms anyway, for the boss to think we needed four?" I shake my head at our bubbleheaded king.

"Hey, why would the **school be calling our grandmother, in the first place**? Our schooling arrangements have always been through mom and dad."

"She said she was helping mother out since she was busy with work." I sounded a bit bored.

"I swear the crazy old lady just likes to screw with us. **First off she orders me back to Japan to oversee family business.** When I arrive, I find out it's not just family business but our personal business. As I'm informed by one of her lackeys that we will be taking up residents **in the school's dorms**. Anyone of our servants could have stood here watched the movers. … **Kao I'm so bored I'm literally watching paint dry."**

"Hika I think she just wants to see if we can oversee business on our own, besides you are the eldest.

"Yeah well, it sucks being the eldest right now."

Chuckling at my older brother's normal behavior. "Ok, Hika I have to go. **Grandmother wants me to make sure you take our copy of the blue prints to the main office, immediately to avoid any further problems."**

"But Kaoru?" My brother pouts over the phone.

"Hika, believe me, I wish I was there with you but grandmother needs me. I have good news it looks like I'm coming home in a day or two. Okay?" Attempting to make my brother feel better ….he's not the only one who misses his brother.

" **Fine, I'll leave right now."**

 **End Flashback.**

* * *

… _.."Grandmother." Whispering to myself my stomach turns as I name our family's matriarch…the highest ranked member in our family. I swallow hard knowing she has something to do with our ghost girl._

Playing the memory back in my head in a whole new light of what I now know….. I begin to lay out all the pieces in my head.

With all the pieces of the puzzle named I started to set the pieces in place…..

 _A closet full of_ _ **Hitachiin**_ exclusive designer clothes.

Haruhi's new Prototype phone from the _**Hitachiin's**_

Haruhi's old phone found in my mother's desk at a _**Hitachiin**_ estate

Identical dorm rooms remodeled by the **Hitachiins**

 _ **Grandmother Hitachiin**_ calling Hikaru back early and has him take the blue prints to the office… most likely the same time Haruhi moves in.

" _ **Grandmother Hitachiin**_ _"requesting'_ both of us to move in the dorms." I mindlessly let the words fall from my mouth.

"Dorms?" Renge asked confused.

"Yeah there's only one other dorm room like this and it happens to have been remodeled by my family. You add all that up and we now know who Haruhi's father was running from…..my family."

" **The Hitachiins"**

 _And even worse ….. It was my fault she disappeared the last time._

The puzzle pieces finally fit …..Haruhi _is_ the only person in our world.

* * *

A/N Wow a lot happened in this chapter. Thanks for taking a peek Please Follow /review

Renge: Managed to get everything off her chest …..Too the wrong twin but Kaoru took her ranting in stride. Do you think we've seen the last of Kaoru and Renge? I think ….not. They make good mischief makers.

Hikaru: Well nothing happened with him in this. Well….except we found out for sure Hikaru was the mystery POV from chapter11 .Which means Haruhi and Hikaru shared the gazebo moment. What do you think is going to happen when Haruhi realizes there twins and he's been pretending to be his brother….Oh and we have yet to hear what he thinks about the second attack.

Kaoru: I hope you really enjoyed Kaoru's little moment with the car .My gosh he finally found his proof. He's done it, he's put most of the puzzle pieces together .He knows his Grandmother has something to do with Haruhi but the question is how far does it involve Haruhi and for what purpose? He believes Haruhi's father was hiding from the Hitachiin family. Is he right?

Haruhi: Ok loved how she described her gazebo moment with Hikaru .Yes I know it was from last chapter but I just wanted to mention it .Her memories are slowly coming back .do you think it has anything to do with the twin's getting closer. Haruhi is on a roll kissed by a bewildered knight and a puppy dog eyed prince.

Kyoya: more to come.


	14. Chapter 14 The pain that the Hitachiins

_*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club_

Life Continues

Chapter 14 The pain that the Hitachiins caused.

 **Tamaki's POV**

Forcing one of my dazzling smiles to cover my evident concern for my one and only princess. I sweep in the dorm with a grand gesture before strolling into the sitting room area to plop myself down next to her. "Good morning "Princess." How are you this wonderful morning?"

Haruhi laying on the couch with a blue blanket draped over her legs peers up from her book as she grumbles with irritation "Ah, I thought I would be able to attend classes today but your henchman tell me otherwise."

Sharing a look with the security woman that causes her to silently leave for a moment. I nervously speak before erasing the smile from my face to allow my true feelings to emerge. "Well, I'm sure it won't be too much longer the doctors just want to see a little more improvement. Besides there's the little matter of the club's "Princesses" that the school's dealing with at the moment." Extending my hand to find her hand so I can give her some kind of comfort

"Tamaki-sempi I told you not to worry about your little fan club ….it over I doubt they would try anything in the future." She stacks her hand on to mine which is holding hers.

I jerked my body away with a pout. "Sempi? I thought since we have become closer you were just going to call me Tamaki at least as friends for now. " …After all we shared that amazing kiss. You will be my one and only Princess soon, I promise you that. I'm just waiting for the nod by my family …..And no doubt the heads of all the top five families.

She looks away as I notice a slight blush on her cheeks while reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ears. "Sorry …I agree we've grown closer, I'm just not sure how close just yet ….I know what you want …..I'm just unsure at the moment."

Seeing her reaction I gently reach over to grab her chin to gaze in her chocolate pools with my sparkling violet eyes. Beginning to feel that we are both leaning our bodies towards each other. With a hint of my burning feelings peeking through I whisper honestly against her lips. "Oh don't worry Haruhi take your time I'm willing to wait until you're comfortable with your feelings."

Just as I feel my princess move forward I hear someone clear their throat causing us to both suddenly pull away.

"I would say to get a room but seeing as you already have one and you're not in it, speaks volumes….I also see you're not going to class today." Renge speaks with sarcasm well at least I hope its sarcasm. Earlier last week she returned to the hospital and hasn't treated me the same since.

"Oh, morning Renge." I greeted her with a nervous smile.

"Yes, good morning Renge. I noticed Haruhi flash an Irritated look to her roommate.

I shot the two girl's a look of concern. "I just want her to be safe and not be in any pain when she goes back….is that too much to ask?"

"No, I tend to agree with you she definitely needs to be safe." Renge crosses her arms but begrudgingly agrees with me.

"Ah, yeah, well on that note I really should go talk to your security team before I go to class. Is it all right if we have lunch together again, today?" Turning on my charm toward the girl with my sparkling violet eyes gazing down.

"Ah, you don't have to do that …I don't want you to go through any trouble for me." She shakes her head but catches my eyes with hers.

My breath is practically stolen away as I stare in her chocolate pools. "Now, what kind of host would I be if I allow my princess to dine by herself? "

"A less clingy one…" Renge grumbles under her breath

Breaking our gaze to flash another heated look to her friend before looking back to me "Thank you Semp…I mean Tamaki, I would be honored to meet you for lunch."

My face blazes a smile while I leap from my seat. "Really you don't mind?"

She bluntly spoke while clenching her jaw for a second before relaxing. "No, of course not you've been having every meal with me this entire week .I just don't want you to go out of your way, you've done too much for me as is."

" _Way_ too much." I turn my attention to her annoyed roommate after she grumbles under her breath.

Reaching up and taking her hand close to my lips. "Then I'll bid you fond ado before I return to you, my one only princess." Gently touching the back of her hand with my soft lips.

Once on the other side of the door I rest my body against the closed door before releasing a long breath. "Sir, I afraid the situation has not improved." I hear a deep male voice causing my relaxed state to vanish.

"Yes. "I'm afraid with me staying here in the building it's causing issues." Straightening my shoulders to resemble the family heir I have been trained to be.

"Sir, if I could be so bold." He makes a hand gesture

"Yes, go ahead." Running a hand through my hair.

"Why don't you move her to a more secure location …such as the Suoh estate as your grandmother suggested?"

Shaking my head I toss up a hand firmly. "No, I'm afraid that won't work she refused to stay at the estate …Just do your best."

"Sir, it might help to calm your princesses if you open…."

I firmly interrupt the man. "No, I'm not ready to do that just yet."

"But sir?"

Clenching my jaw before firmly speaking and walking away with my hands in my pockets. "No, the way I feel now ….I may never reopen the club despite the promise I made to my best friend …."

 **End of Tamaki's POV**

 **Renge's POV inside their shared dorm room.**

With my eyes staring at the door the bubbleheaded king just left through. It's hard knowing what I know not to cheer for the ginger headed twins'. Even though the Host club king has done nothing but support my friend. A voice comes from the couch. "You know, you really shouldn't be like that with him, he's just trying to help."

Turning my head to the girl with her nose stuck back in her book. "Yeah, I know but I can't help but think you shouldn't be in any kind of hurry …..Until you've explored all your options."

"Oh, I knew telling you about Kaoru was a mistake .You drama queen I knew you would over romanticize about it." She licks her finger to turn her page.

With starry eyes and my hand clasped together next to my cheek I speak with a dreamy tone. "How can I not? He swooped down and comes to your aid while gently kissing you in his strong arms under the midnight starry sky. Then after the dreaded storm he sweeps you off your feet to carry your wounded body to the hospital…..Ahhh, how romantic."

She looked up from her book to give me a suspicious gaze. "See, I said you would overly romanticize about him …besides what's with the change of heart? One minute you're calling him twisted for dropping me off and the next minute you couldn't shut up about his "knightly moment" coming to my aid."

Speaking nervously .I looked away to grab my school bag "Uh, it's just I thought about it and changed my mind, that's all."

"Hmm, are you sure that's all it is?" She stares me down.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do…..about the two?" I quickly change the subject to force myself away from the previous topic. Seeing as I'm dying to tell my friend I found who the car belongs to …..But Kaoru and I decided to keep it quiet for now.

"Honestly, it seems to be the only thing that's on my mind lately….I can't stop thinking about them .It's driving me a bit crazy ….but Tamaki, well he can be a bit suffocating at times but at least he's around all be it a little too much whereas Kao, hasn't even spoken to me about the matter."

Haruhi tilts her head to the side against her bent elbow releasing a long sigh of frustration as she closes her eyes. "He can be so sweet but then flicks a switch and he gets nervous and acts like I'm some damn stranger…It's almost like he's two separate people."

"My Eyes went wide with my roommate's words …..Do you think he could be two people?"

"I don't know I been getting these crazy dreams and small flashes ever since that night …and it's always two not just one…..but their kids….and then poof it's gone again .I just don't know what it all means."

No freaking way, her memories are coming back! Will it be fast enough …..For the twins? "Yeah well, I'm going to be late for class, and some of us don't get to lie around all day waiting for our prince to bring us lunch…So, see ya ."Heading for the door.

"It's not like that and you know it." Haru holds her book overhead like she was actually going to throw it at me. Which I knew there would be no way my thrifty friend would do something like that to one of her precious books.

Sticking my tongue out towards my best friend before speaking. "Yeah, sure, sure." Pulling out my phone as my thoughts run to the person I needed to text at that very moment…..to share the new information with …but it can wait till I have my morning coffee as the thought leaps from my head before tossing my phone back in to my bag.

 **End of Renge's POV**

 **Kaoru's POV**

 **My guilty thoughts haunt me as I sit in class with dazed eyes.**

"Yeah there's only one other dorm room like this and it happens to have been remodeled by my family. You add all that up and we now know whose Haruhi's father was running from…..my family."

"The Hitachiins"

And even worse ….. It's all my fault she disappeared the last time.

The puzzle pieces finally fit …..Haruhi is the only person that belongs in our world.

 **Flashback to a Phone call two years ago. Kaoru's POV**

"I guess, I should let you go then?" I couldn't help but sound disappointed.

"Ah no, unless you want to, it was just an observation." My smile grows wide as Haruhi offers to keep talking.

"So, I'll see you in class next weekend?" My eyes lift to the celling secretly praying for a simple. "yes "that's all I needed her to say. My palms begin to sweat as I nervously ask the question. I find myself desperately needing to see her again.

"No, I talked Ren out of it." The sound of the "No" made my heart drop to my feet.

The thought of not being able to see her again caused my heart to thump loudly in my ears. I swallowed hard before continuing with the Hitachiin charm. "Aw, come on, I won't be able to tolerate the Sensei without you there." I couldn't blame her if she ended up not going there was no way in hell I would be going back without her there.

"No, way in hell, Kao." I chuckle as she basically mirrored what I was just thinking. Even though she was being stubborn I loved how my old nickname rolled off her tongue without a second thought.

"What if I take you out for ice-cream afterwards?" As I clenched my phone tighter with my sweaty palms. Dam, this is really hard .How do commoners do this? Screw that, how in the hell do most guys do this? The thought occurred to me to just tell her who I really am. Surely, if I just dropped my sir name and explained she would be more amicable.

It's not like my brother and I go out of our way to be close to people, in fact it's the opposite…but whenever someone attempted to get close to one of us they already knew which family we came from .So they were already open to anything . ….No, if I did that there's a chance I would never find out if she really is our ghost girl …or her true feelings about me.

" **No, way in hell, Hitachiin."** That sounded even sweeter to hear then the nickname. I think I found a new game to play. It's called "Tease Haru, so she'll keep saying my name game." Chuckling with myself at my little joke.

" **Ah, excuse me." I think I hear her father as he practically coughs up a lung and excuses himself. I roll my eyes at the interruption.**

 **With her father's interruption an evil plan begins to materialize in my devious head.** "Oh, now it's Hitachiin, I see how it is….well I guess since you won't be there for class, I can always entertain myself with your friend….I'm sure we would have plenty to talk about …In fact didn't I just learn something ,today?" I couldn't help but smirk while speaking in a devious tone.

" **You wouldn't dare, that's low Hitachiin."**

"Well, I know how to play for keeps, Come on I'll take you to lunch, afterwards...your choice?" She's freaking killing me ….Please, please say yes…one little bitty yes I thought while biting my lip and nervously waiting.

"Fine, you probably won't give up, until I give in." I jump from my chair and begin to dance around the room.

But I calm myself and play it cool. "Not likely …So you promise you'll be there?"

"Yes, **Kao** I'll go but only for you ….and possibly another year excused from fan conventions."

"Fan conventions?"That threw me back a bit as I found my chair once more.

" **Haruhi darling, it's a school night, say goodbye." I pouted as I overheard her father's voice .I still wanted to talk to her in fact I could talk to her all night.**

" **Kao, my dad wants me to end the call, I'll talk to you later."**

"Ah yeah, I think it's time for me to go to bed too….Haru, I'll see you on Saturday. Okay?" My feet shouldn't be touching the ground because at that moment I felt like flying …I would be able to see her again…..I didn't have to worry about pretending to not know her cause at least she considered me somewhat of a friend …..Hell, we were back to calling each other our old nicknames.

" **Ok Koa, see you on Saturday then .Bye."**

"Bye'

 **End of flash back.**

 **Kaoru's POV**

Bye …..It's a simple three letter word. It's actually part of another word ….Hell, that simple three letter word probably caused more heartache then all the other so called 4 letter words combined. "Bye" was the last word I heard Haru speak before she vanished causing so much pain…..The unbearable pain my brother and I went through when I lost all hope after losing her a second time ….that I caused by one simple phone call . AAHHHGG I just want to pull my hair out…..I'm the one! The so called "sensitive twin" who caused so much heartache all round me. Tamaki, Renge, hell even Kyoya which is scary in its self and Hikaru, myself …Oh crap, Haru.

 **Flashback almost two weeks ago at the coffee shop ….**

"Good, and you?" Ok, this is not going well, time to shake things up a bit, before they burst in to flames causing them to crash to the ground leaving scorch marks where it skids to a stop.

"What happened, you never showed up in class that day? Your friend had to tell me you unexpectedly moved out of your apartment."

"Yeah, she said something to me this morning about that…look it's a long story."

I ignore her polite request to let the subject drop and raise an inquisitive eyebrow to press her further. "Yes?"

She picks up her coffee cup and finishes it off with a few sips **. "Well, I don't really know the reason why…but a couple of days after I talked to you. My dad picked me up from school one day and brought me back to my childhood home.** Before you ask, no I couldn't call, something happened to my cellphone during the move and my father wouldn't replace it. I wanted to call you. I felt awful for standing you up for lunch but it was completely out of my hands."

She lets her head fall, I can tell she's telling me the truth or at least she's remorseful over the fact. I glance over to her empty coffee cup. Without even asking I turn and motion to the barista .The blond barista's flirtatious smile falls when I motion to purchase another round of my ghost girl's chosen coffee. I wasn't about to let her go ….I wasn't ready to let her go. " **It sounds like I'm not the first person you explained this to."**

" **Yes, unfortunately I've explained it a few times, most recently this morning with Ren."** Giving off a heavy sigh. I could tell she had been through quite a bit these last days .I wonder if she even knows about the french poodles families arrangement yet?

" **So you left everyone behind?"** Giving her a concerned look.

" **Everyone …..I spent the last two years locked away, studying on my own."**

 **End Flashback.**

Everyone …..I spent the last two years locked away, studying on my own. … _It's all my fault._

How the hell is a guy supposed to know something like that? What the hell happened between our two families to cause Haru's father to go off the radar with his only daughter after…his wife's death? I forced myself to face the moment…. to face the truth. It's the least I can do after causing so much heartache around me.

What little information my father told me I could surmise both families were close ….hell, I witnessed some of it myself. After …Haru's mother …..Passed away my entire family was devastated….My father was the only one keeping it together, just barely…..Hell, my Grandmother even joined us in Europe to morn Haru's mother's loss.

Her death should have brought the two families closer…..not torn them apart. One family vanishes and the other family goes to Europe for monthes….to do nothing but morn. What family does that? Usually in such situations people like to stay close to home and their loved ones to morn…but no not the Hitachiins….at least not this time. Grandmother had the jet prepped and ready to go that day.

That's another thing, if Haru is a commoner how is it the boss's family wants to arrange a contract with their family's only heir…..not to mention all the puzzle pieces I managed to piece together showing a picture of my grandmother's face at the fore front….What was that devious woman up to?

My father once told me that Haru's mother and my mother were close childhood friends. So where did my mother the current heir to the Hitachiin family meet a commoner girl? Early enough to be called close childhood friends ….early enough that her death caused not only my mother but my grandmother great sadness. Maybe I shouldn't be concentrating about who our "Ghost girl" is, now. Instead maybe I should look closer into who exactly her mother was….

A heavy sigh brought me back to the real world ….to a lecture I should have been taking notes in. My golden eyes slide to the person who made the heavy sigh to find my brother .Except for the massive guilt, I needed to push all of it aside to help my brother, who at the moment is impossible to live with.

After my little chat, well it' was more like she was the one doing all the talking ….. _Loudly_ …..and with the wrong twin. But I can't say I wouldn't let her do it all over again. With Renge's help I was able to end my search with the help of Hikaru's little blue car. Of course since Haru really did care for the car and extension my brother and myself I handed the car and the tin back to Renge.

One day I'm hoping the little blue car makes its way back into my brother's hands. With the thought of my brother's beaming face and the amazing moment he will experience one day when Haru places the little toy car in his surprised hands. Proving once and for all the only other person that is welcomed into our world cares for us just as much as I know we care for her. Thanks to Renge the simple little car is now becoming my most cherished item as well.

After my little chat with Renge I sprinted home to have a heart to heart with my brother. I was going to tell Hika everything that I know. The Dorm, the phones, the clothes, the princesses, the car, our grandmother and of course the kiss…..and at the moment I believe the kiss seems to be the most important.

I would have told him everything if only he let me get close enough to speak with him. Now, that I know little bits here and there, I now know why he's been in such a foul mood lately. It's been a week since the attack…. and from what Renge told me the kiss.

No one but the Boss and Renge have seen her since. The boss is protecting his "One and only princess" to a whole new level….and it wasn't just the boss it's the Chairman Suoh as well. Allowing his son to stay next door to the housemother's quarters of the girl's dorm. The school even brought in special tutors until Haruhi could go to regular classes. In addition they closed off her entire floor for security measures. It was beginning to feel like the Suoh family is going out of their way to lock up Tamaki's "one and only princess" in a modern day tower.

Which wasn't necessarily helping my brother's mood in the slightest ….I've been watching him lately and I now know for certain Haruhi's been the cause all along .He must have bumped into her that day when my grandmother had me call Hika to deliver the blueprints to the main office. I thought the reason Hika wasn't himself was because of the big move to the dorms ….but now it made sense….somewhat.

A silent buzzing went off from inside my pocket of my school blazer. Cautiously checking around the classroom I swiftly reach in my jacket pocket to pullout my phone. Swiping a finger over my phone's screen I notice a text from Renge?

'If you want to help your brother, ditch the rest of the day and meet me at the Koi pond…come alone.'

 **End of Kaoru's POV.**

 **Mystery POV**

My strappy four inch heals clicked against a spacious bamboo floor. Pushing a strand of my ginger hair behind my ear as I'm shown to a sliding paper screened door that led to a familiar large Japanese office.

A grey haired woman with sakura sprigs of flowers in her hair sitting at an elegant polished desk. She speaks firmly without looking up from her work. "Ah, you're late."

I gracefully tug at my fashionable gloved fingers, peeling the tan gloves away from my hands before slightly slapping them in my palm with a little irritation. "Well, I've been trying to meet with you for several weeks now and out of the blue you call me to "request" my presence within the hour ….your lucky I'm even in the country." She delicately slides into a chair next the elder woman's desk.

"It couldn't be helped, you're not the only one who travels a great deal. Do you honestly think I didn't know you were in the country…before I called you?" She looks up with a mischievous smile on her face.

Flipping my hand dismissively before resting my hands in my lap. "You've made your point …You wished to see me?"

"Ah yes, I wish to show you this." Placing her pen down against the polished desk's surface before picking up a file to hold out with a raised eyebrow.

My cat like eyes burn with curiosity as I timidly reach for the folder before glancing down to look at it. "What's this?"

The grey haired woman shifted a bit nervously in her seat as she holds out a cautionary hand. "You need to keep an open mind, we both loved her a great deal …and I tried to be understanding of your position but this was the best solution I could come up with, at the time I was given."

"It can't be …." Flinging a hand to my mouth to cover almost everything but my astonished wide eyes.

"Oh, my gosh …Mother what have you done?" Barely being able to speak as my breath is almost completely stolen.

"The papers tell you exactly what I have done for both families and if asked, I would walk the same path." Her golden eyes gleamed with confidence as she gestures to the file.

Gripping the file tightly with my fingers. "But mother you knew how I felt …..you knew how she felt …how could you?" Pulling my hand away as anger flashes in my golden eyes while anguish is wrapped around my voice.

The woman laced her hands together while resting them on her desk. "I did what simply needed to be done …..for her ….for you …and for my grandsons." The older woman raises an eyebrow.

"Your _grandsons_ needed her and you've been a part of it ….all along?" Anger shakes in my voice.

Letting her head fall in remorse for a long pause before lifting it to motion to the folder. "Look I didn't want to do it… but they wouldn't budge on it although you can see she did change her mind in the end."

"Why are you telling me this now?" With my hand I motion sharply to the folder in my other hand .

"You wanted to know why the twins were moved to the dorms, this is the reason. Why I insisted the twins be moved to the dorms …..she's their now." Resting her joined fingers together on her desk while giving a small sorrowful smile.

"What?" I must have looked stunned from the new information.

"Look, I'm trying to make up for lost time …I'm trying to give _them_ back what I _had_ to take away from them…she needed her father . "

A pain tightened in my chest as I thought about the events circling the time. "The damage has been done they were five when she left. What makes you think they will reconnect?"

"Because…. in a way they already have."

"What?" Throwing a hand to my mouth once more as my wide eyes build with moisture.

"When I requested for your eldest to come back to oversee the dorm move I also arranged for the girl to have early admittance to the school grounds." Thank you god, they found each other once more. My heart begins to beat wildly as my prayers have been finally answered to end my sons' long torment. Tears begin to run down my cheeks.

"The problem is the Suoh's heir was also on the campus grounds and messed up my little plan ….the family has been difficult ever since. As you can see I'm now well within my rights but the other families can't agree on anything ….and before she died she gave her brother executor status which mean his fingers are in everything." My heart sank when she continued as I watched my mother clench her teeth down when mentioning my old friend's family.

Drying my eyes before straightening my shoulders to firm up my resolve. "So what's going to happen mother …what do you wish to obtain from this? " Motioning to the file in my hand.

"I only _want_ to obtain what _she wanted_ for _her daughter_ in the _end_ …..She was like a daughter to me and I _protected_ her family the best way I knew how…..If you want to know what she decided… keep reading it's in there …second to the last page" Motioning to the folder.

My hand unconsciously turns to the page as my heart races with hope. I begin to scan the pages before my fingers lightly trace around the section. "Mother are you serious…this means." She snaps her head up.

"I'm well aware of what it means, if you turn to the last page you will see both the mother and the father agreed and their feelings were written down on the matter."

As my mother speaks my fingers delicately trace a piece of paper with familiar handwriting that I haven't laid eyes on in over twelve years …."You'll also find a letter where she wrote you a personal note ….the problem is I'm been having issues with the other families." My resolve crumbles as I see my friend's own words…..to me.

"And my boys what do I say to them?" A liquid drop hits the handwritten letter that smudges the old ink scrolled upon the paper held so very carefully in my fingers. My tears begin to fall from my friend's last words….her last request.

"At the moment… this doesn't pertain to them, it's more about you. "The families have decided which family will deliver the letter. I didn't want you to be caught off guard …It should be delivered in the next few days.

Reaching a hand up to wipe my eyes to try and regain some kind of composure. "I don't think the twins are going to like this at all …now that they've reconnected somewhat…won't this make things a tab difficult for you in the long run?"

"Well, what's done is done …they might as well get use to the idea."

 **END OF Mystery POV (Yuzuha Hitachiin) Meeting with her mother.**

 **Kaoru POV.**

With my reflection mirrored in the still glass water I glance down to my phone to check the time .Given Hika's current mood I didn't really have to say anything to him. He's just in _the "I want to be left alone kind of mood"_. He acts like some kind of melodramatic actress thrusting his arm over his forehead to turn away from the world with an over dramatic speech. "I just want to be alone…. alone I say I'll be up in my room… alone." Except in Hika's case he just walks off in a huff without even speaking to me. With those dam headphones wrapped around his ears with a warning look blazing in his eyes not to come near him. Well, it's kind of the same isn't? Maybe that's me when I'm upset …hmm? Well whatever…

Wondering where the hell that shojo manga princess has run off too. "Psst…. Psst" I here this odd sound causing me to look up but didn't see anything. So I shrugged my shoulders and turned my attention back to my phone. With irritation bubbling to the surface wondering if I should call the Shojo loven Princess or not.

That is…. until my phone buzzed in my hand, no doubt it was from Renge I swiped my finger across my phone and sure enough it was her. Her crazy text message didn't really make any since. "Check the bush."

Now, I know I'm the sensible twin the more mature twin but even I had to chuckle a little at Renge's text. It could only be taken a couple of ways and since I'm a seventeen year old boy which way do you think my mind snapped to? So after my little chuckle and allowing my face to cool for a moment I looked around for the other meaning and sure enough peeking from a bush is the Shojo loving princess, wearing a pink trench coat dress and dark sunglasses.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I strolled over to the nut job who is now dramatically waving me over. Before I can even speak she pulls me behind the bush to push some items of clothing at me. I glance down at what she tossed in my arms and vehemently shake my head. She folds her arms across her chest giving me a determined look.

"No way in hell." I spoke in a normal but adamant tone.

She quickly pulls up a finger to her lips to shush me before whispering. "Well, if you don't want me to help your brother then …."

I look down at the items as I wrinkle my nose a bit to think before finally giving in to her demand. "Fine, but this better be good." Damn it Hika, the things I do for you.

Renge quickly stands up and walks to the Koi pond to allow me some privacy to change. Even though the only thing I'm removing is my school blazer. I just shake my head and figure my years of experience dealing with my overly dramatic brother has prepared me for this day and something tells me I'm going to need every little bit of it. Once I'm set I shake my head and stroll out from behind the bush.

I notice Renge sitting on a bench while obviously hiding behind a school newspaper. I stroll over to the blond while wearing a poorly made replica of a decent trench coat design and black sunglasses shading my amber eyes. Renge nods her head discreetly behind the newspaper to the seat next to her. Knowing this has to be some kind of crazy manga moment I roll my obscured eyes and sit down next her. Being slightly irritated with her theatrics I cross my arms to my chest before speaking. "All right Renge, what's with all the cloak and dagger?"

"Shhh, don't look at me when you're talking to me. Look the other way and reach under your seat." Her shushing was louder than most people's normal voices.

Oh dear lord, the things I do for you Hika. Glancing around to see if anyone is watching …not because I was instructed to by the overly dramatic princess but because at the moment I didn't really want to be noticed wearing this hideous costume. After I'm sure no one is around I swiftly reach down under my chair and pull two envelopes taped to the bottom. Raising my hand with the two envelopes pitched between my fingers I glance over to the blond with a raised eyebrow. "What's this?"

She speaks with flare as she points at my chest. "That, my dear partner is two invitations to a little party I'm holding."

Inside my anger started bubbling for wasting my time but since I owe her for the whole blue car moment I guess I'll continue to play along. "Partner? Is this some kind of crazy way to invite me to a party?"

Renge shakes her head putting down her newspaper she flails her arms. "No ,no listen I been thinking your brother is miserable because he can't get near Haruhi and even if he could he _technically_ doesn't know her so unless you two want to switch places for the rest of the school year, I suggest you listen to me ."

"Wait, how do you know Hika is miserable?" Her observation threw me off guard.

"Please, I'm a woman and I can see it." She waves her hand at me dismissively.

"You can see it, you can tell us apart?" My heart thundered with the possibility…..of another.

"Well, no, it's just I've seen that heartbroken face before and at the moment you don't have one. So in a way I can tell you apart for the moment.

"Oh I see, where have you seen the face before?" As the all too familiar feeling of being let down once more crashes against my chest.

"Why my roommate, of course…. her feelings are so mixed up at the moment .Her Puppy dog eyed prince has made his feelings quite clear but she hasn't agreed to anything because of her bewildered Knight has yet to come forward ."

I chuckled knowing full well who Renge is referring to when she said "Puppy dog eyed prince" that description fit the boss to a tee.

"Bewildered Knight...Heartbroken?" My heart starts to pound in my chest.

Placing a finger to her chin. "Oh yeah, that's what she calls you ….well not you ….the you that's actually your brother although she did ramble on and on about your little coffee date. " Renge rambles to herself as she thinks.

I try and catch the rambling words but there's just too many coming out too fast. A normal guy…. can't …keep up with a teen girl continually speaking. As I sink lower in my chair with every word. "What are you going on about?" I straightened back up.

"She kissed your brother thinking he was you so maybe you're the bewildered Knight after all. This is getting a little complicated…although she is beginning to remember." Trying to explain her rambling. A warm feeling begins to attack my cheeks with the girl's words.

"What …how do you know that?" My heart stopped dead in my chest with shock.

"Oh didn't I tell you earlier? She is starting to have flashes of the two of you as children ever since that night."

"Her memories are coming back? " Stunned with the girls words I whispered to myself.

Renge nodded. "That's why I'm asking which one of you …..Do you think is her _Bewildered Knight_ ….The kiss or the coffee date? …It could be either one."

"Let's just worry about helping my brother, for now." Shoving emerging feelings aside she wasn't the only one that had a nice time on our little impromptu date.

"Hmmm, so is there a little spark between you two?" Her eyes gleamed in my direction.

I turned away to hide my heated cheeks before clearing my throat and speaking firmly. "My brother… "

Speaking dramatically with an adoring look etched in her face. "Fine, fine …..I'm throwing a little party, actually a mascaraed party and you or your brother are going to sweep her off her feet like the romantic knight she believes you to be ."

"Ok, I kind of see where you're heading with this but you might as well enlighten me. How do you think we should go about sweeping her off her feet?"

She flings her hands to cheek. "Well, it's simple, you are going to send a breath taking request for a dance?"

I spoke with annoyed tone. "Wouldn't Tamaki-sempi just come as her date?"

"He would but it's not allowed, the invitation only allows the person it's been issued too. No couples allowed. It's going to be an old fashion card dance."

"Card dance?"

"Yes, the girl's invitations have a cute little card inside that ties to her wrist. The gentlemen request ahead of time that their name be placed on the card for each dance…and you or your brother need to get on Haruhi's card."

"Yes, yes I understand the concept of a card dance but how do you suppose I get on the card? The only people allowed to even get close to her are you and the boss."

"I'm going to pass along your request." She gestures to herself before poking a finger in my chest.

"Well, that doesn't seem like much of a request." Folding my arms against my chest giving her an unimpressed face.

Renge holds up a finger to my face with a knowing look. "Ah…. But _your_ request will come with a beautiful dress." Of course why the hell didn't I think of that?

"Ahhh, I see, ok I believe _something_ can be arranged." Speaking in a confident tone as my mind immediately flashes through potential designs. Remembering there is a person next to me I shake my head to reluctantly push the infinite amount of dress racks back in my mental closet.

Glancing around I notice we are sitting rather close and the newspaper is long gone. "Uh Renge what happened to the cloak and dagger attitude?" Scratching my head nervously.

"Oh that, it was just something fun to try." She chuckles into her hand.

Again my anger starts to bubble with frustration as I pinched the tacky garment with two fingers .So I can pull away the material from my delicate skin. "You mean you had me wear this …for nothing?"

"It's just something that looked like fun …I saw it in a movie once …that's why I was late getting here I had a little trouble finding it .I thought it wouldn't be a problem for you. Don't you like to cosplay?"

AAAAAAGGGGHHHH! I mentally scream. Of all the crazy mixed up things she could possiblely do this girl is driving me crazy…My insides were blowing up in volcanic eruptions but my outside remained calm like the koi pond with my mask ."Not like this and not in public."

"Fine …so the question is now do you inform your brother of our plan or not?"

Her blunt question raced through my head…

Can I even get close enough to talk to him, let alone talk to him about her?

 **End of Kaoru POV**

 **End of chapter 14**

 **A/N So sorry this chapter took me a few days to draft. I was hoping to publish it by this weekend but sad to say that just didn't happened….too much going on with all the characters.**

 **The Hitachiins dominated this chapter so let's start with them.**

 **Kaoru: He now knows he's to blame for the Haruhi's disappearance the second time around from a phone call no less. He's also beginning to question her mother's identity. Which is coming soon with a delivery of a letter. Kaoru is teaming up with Renge to help Haruhi meet with her knight once more…But Renge brings up a valid point which twin is her knight?**

 **Yuzuha: Is finally informed of what exactly happened 12 years ago with Haruhi's family and her mother …Sorry you'll find out when the letter is delivered…..possibly ;)**

 **Hikaru: Well he's off healing a broken heart apparently so nothing happened with him in this chapter…what watch out for the next chapter.**

 **Ok now the Suoh's**

 **Tamaki : He's doing everything to keep her safe ….but is being pressured to bring her to the estate by his grandmother…..I don't know about you but I think Tamaki's grandmother is starting to move on her end goals.**

 **Fujioka's**

 **Haruhi: Her feeling are mixed with both boys …What do you think will happen when she's invited to this dance**

 **Renege: is pushing ahead with a plan to help all three friends find each other.**


	15. Chapter 15 Facing the truth Part one

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Lifetime Bonds

Chapter 15 Facing the truth Part one

* * *

OK, I'm just going to go in there and rip off those dam headphones of his and tell him. Yeah, sure, he's the King of all grouches now ….but I'm pretty sure he won't hit me. Standing there with my hand laced around the door handle for the last 20 minutes inwardly debating to myself just how I wanted to confront the "Beast" that I once called my twin. Damn French poodle, him and his family plans to steal our Ghost girl.

.

His family has been working overtime all in the name of "security"... and my brother has been suffering ever since. It now all makes sense, Hika a normally mischievous spirit has only ventured out of the dorm and for that matter the living room when required…...which at the moment is only school. He's almost anxious to arrive at school which if you knew anything about my twin that just is never the case. Well unless …..And I know this sounds crazy but when math and science are involved. I'm not complaining by combining each of our strengths we have sailed to the top of the class with very little effort.

.

Like I've said when the new term began Hika would arrive early every day before class ….but as soon as his eyes hit a certain empty seat it was all downhill from there .To our surprise and then dismay we found out on the first day that our Ghost girl was assigned to quite a few of our classes…..but now the dismay side we only had one morning class altogether, an English lit class.

Apparently my sneaky grandmother is up to something. First the unprecedented move to the dorms which I now know had something to do with Hika literally "running into" Haru before school even started ….and now we know we don't even have the same classes with each other. Except morning English lit for the three of us and gym with my twin, that's it. I had a feeling this was that evil woman's doing and I'm pretty sure the reason why. As I found Haru in my weakest classes and I have a hunch if I had the balls to ask the "Beast" I would find the same with him.

.

And that's why you can find me staring at our front door for who knows how long gathering enough courage to face the "Beast". Swallowing hard before straightening my shoulders along with my resolve to twist the handle. It's time we have one shot at this and it's up to me to convince my brother. Renge, bless her boy crazy heart offered to go with me when I decided its best I clue Hika into the plan…..But no this is something that could only be handled in the confines of "our world." After all the topic of the Ghost girl is the only topic to remain off limits between the two of us ….well that and pudding but that's a different story all together.

.

With one deep breath I cautiously twist the handle and walk through the door before closing it behind me. The dorm is eerily silent as I venture closer to the "Beast's cave." Then I hear it the call of the beast as I can hear my brother's voice burst out and reverberate throughout the dorm's insulated walls. Recognizing the bit my brother is belting out a shiver went down my spine as I now know my brother could not be in a worst mood ….British heavy metal. Oh crap.

.

Hika's music of choice when he just wants to shut everything and everyone out. Lucky for mom though Hika comes up with some amazing designs when he's in this particular mood. Damn, this is not going to be easy in the slightest. Well I guess, it's best just to get this over with. Carefully inching around the corner to search for my brother where I expect I will find him. Perched on his black leather curved gamer seat thrashing his head forward occasionally in his damn crimson headphones. The damn things completely clashed with our hair color and wrap around the back of his head. I could tell by my brother's contorted features as he faces the sketch pad. His head is loss in the colorful world of design and that's where he preferred to remain for the time being…..but that's just too damn bad.

.

With my shoulders straightened I march over behind my brother to wrap my fingers around the red monstrosities and with one swift movement yanked it clean from my brother's ears. To immediately meet a heated glare from my brother.

"Kaoru, what the hell?" My ginger headed twin snaps his head in my direction.

Holding Hika's red monstrosities far over my brother's head with a determined look on my face "Hika, we need to talk and it can't wait for the "Beast" to return to my loving twin."

Hikaru's eyes flash with a gold cold stare while he stretches his arms far over his head to try and snatch the headphone from my grasp. "Kao, I'm not in the mood…maybe later ….Can't you see I'm in the middle of…."

With a smirk on my face I just hold the red headphones out of my brother's reach every time he attempts to reach out and grab them. "In the middle of what Hika? In the middle of being in a horrible mood? Well you been in that since we moved here …I want my twin back. I miss you Hika and I want to help you." My smirk disappears and my golden eyes melt into an honest face. It's true I'm sick of the "Beast" I haven't seen my brother since before he left for Japan on behalf of my grandmother's "request."

My brother runs his fingers through his thick ginger hair with concern warping his features. "Look Kao, it's nothing that you can help with…it has nothing to do y..." Hika eyes burn in my direction with golden glaring eyes.

Shaking my head attempting to keep the anger, frustration from slipping from the emotional mask I been wearing for oh so long. "Hika, I'm sick to death of the "Beast" shutting me out!"

With anger flashing in my glowing eyes I tap my chest with both hands. "Were you about to say it has nothing to do with me because...I'm pretty sure having our "Ghost girl" bullied in my name has a little something to do with me …...Wouldn't you think, dear brother?" Waving my hands with anger towards my older twin before crossing them against my chest.

My brother's face turns white as his eyes grow wide. "Kaoru you know about …Her attending Ouran?"

Shrugging my shoulders answering my brother like it was so obvious. "Well yeah, I've known for a while… of course I had no idea you knew. It's only recently I've been clued in on everything that you been up to." I unfolded my arms to point a finger at my guilty older twin.

"Everything?" Hika swallows hard before forcing a nervous smile on his face.

Holding out a finger for each named example on one hand as I spoke. "The bullying, our grandmother, the french poodle's family's intentions to steal our "Ghost girl", Oh ….and the kiss." Leaning over to look at my brother straight in the eyes as I raise an expectant eyebrow to the mentioned kiss.

Hika holds out two hands to me. "Wait, how do you know about…?" My brother trails off with a slightly confused face.

Tossing the headphones back to my brother who mindlessly catches them closing his hands to his chest with an astonished expression on his face. "Oh brother, un plug your music and close your sketch pad I have _so_ much to tell you." As I walk over to the dark blue sofa before flopping my body into the cushions causing the orange and blue throw pillows to scatter and shift in various directions. With a welcoming smile etched in my face I reach over to pat the seat next to me in a friendly invitation.

My stunned twin leaps to his feet out of the leather gamer chair to walk over to the sofa with his fingers once more finding their way in his silky ginger hair. "Wait Kao, I've been racking my brains on how I was going to break the news to you."

Glancing up to see my brother's concerned face while he stands over me as he's yet to sit down. "Is that why you've been in a foul mood? Because of me …..I thought it has something to do with our "Ghost girl."

Hika's eyes flash with anger. "Will you stop calling her that! I'm sorry Kao, but it's really her, she's no ghost…. She's only a ghost because she has forgotten about us .We were not as important to her as she was to us, she doesn't remember us…I wish to god I was wrong about that but….. I'm sorry it's true." His expression melts into a dejected state. Falling to his knees in front of me to extend his hands to hold mine comfortingly.

A confused anger started to bubble in my chest with my brother's words. Since I only found proof of her identity a few days ago and I have not shared the little blue car's whereabouts with him. "Yeah, I know it's her but how do _**you**_ know it's her?" Looking straight in my brother's face with another raised eyebrow expecting him to explain.

Hika looks down as he taps my hand nervously before flipping his head to look at me. The feeling in my chest continued to boil when my eyes catch sight of him chewing on his bottom lip anxiously. A clear indication I've learned over the years that my twin is holding something back. After a moment he allows his lip to slide away from his teeth to hesitantly speak. "Ah, about that ….well you see, I've always known." His head falls next to his hands after he lets go of his words.

.

"What!?" My golden eyes grew while abruptly yanking my hands away from my brother's touch.

Hika quickly stands and leans on a wall next to the sofa before speaking in a miserable tone. "You might have needed to draw her face from repeated dreams to remember her …..But her face has been permanently burned in my head since day one. Haunting me each and every day since we first met." Once finished Hika's head falls to stare at his feet.

Leaping from my seat to confront my brother as I reach out to tightly wind my fingers around the smooth material of my brother's blue jogging jacket. "But why wouldn't you have said something? Why did you fight me so hard? Damn it Hika, I thought I was going mad as I watched you deny every attempt. I thought she was just some other girl I dreamed up."

Hika pushes my hands away from him before he slides down the wall. "Because Kao, I didn't want you to find out the truth."

"Truth, what truth?" As I follow my brother to the floor.

My brother's emotions shot out like a cannon as he yells out. "The truth that she doesn't really care! That she obviously meant more to us ….more to _me_. Than we meant to her. She doesn't even remember us. How the hell do you forget about two red headed twins!?"

Succumbing to a sadden state that he's been hiding from me with tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. "She doesn't even remember….. me…. she only remembers "you" and that….. damn class." My brother balls up with his arms wrapped around his knees and his head snapped in the opposite direction of me.

It's obvious he's hurting….. He's more than a bit jealous of me with my emerging friendship with Haru. He may put up a good front but he hates being considered the other twin to anyone that matters to him and the list of people is short. I should have known …..I can't help him at the moment with his jealousy since I'm the cause but maybe I can comfort him another way…..as the little brother.

"Ahhh, Hika." I cautiously reach out a hand to place on my brother's stiff shoulder before he jerks it away.

"Wait Hika, is that what this is all about you were protecting my feelings?" Ignoring what really caused his little outburst. To reach out a hand once more to place on my brother's hand as he flinched for a moment but calmed down and accepted it.

Turning his head while sniffling his nose as he shrugs his shoulders before speaking in a depressed nature with sad golden eyes. "Well Yeah, you were depressed like me when she disappeared the first time…. But the second time when she up and vanished without a trace you were devastated, after losing all your "Ghost girl" hopes. What the hell do you think would have happened if you had known for sure it was her? …..Like I've known all these years." Hika pulls up an arm to rub across his face.

.

Hikaru makes exaggerated magical finger gestures with his hands. "One minute "poof" after what 10 years she just shows up in some awful class and "poof" again the only other person we ever invited in our little world vanishes once more without a trace? How could I face that ….I never want to see you in that much pain ever again."

My Body stiffened as my voice busted out with emotions I've been holding back. "Well, why not Hika? It's what I saw from you?"

I gesture to my twin with both hands before reaching up to tap my brother's forehead. Speaking firmly but with a hint of sadness. "You forget I was there with a front row seat with you not speaking about your pain …..Of you denying your pain but it's been there all this time Hika …I've seen you crumble right before my very eyes over the years and turn your back on me when all I wanted to do is to help you." Throwing my arms around Hika's depressed body snuggling my soft ginger hair to cradle into my big brother's neck. He tilts his head into my silky hair in an effort to return the hug as he reaches out to wrap his arms around my side.

.

Squeezing my arms around my brother one last time before I drop my arms to stand to my feet and hold out my hand. "I just thought you were protecting yourself from the loss…it looks like we both have been fighting our own demons in our own ways…. for our own reasons when maybe we should have leaned a little more on each other. Instead of worrying about hiding our true feelings from one another."

.

Hika glances up to my extended hand before reaching up to grab it. Allowing me to help him to his feet. "Yeah, I guess so…..maybe your right we both should have trusted each other and have expressed what we were feeling a little better."

Breaking our little moment I playfully poke my older twin's chest as I spoke. "Look Hika, first off your wrong dear brother …..She does care, she just can't remember at the moment."

Hika's face shot up in confusion as he throws up a hand to slap my finger away. "What?"

A Strong feeling clenched in my chest as I spoke of the night I rarely even think about let alone talk about it with my twin ."Look something happened …that night in the hospital when her mother passed."

With his shoulder curved in a depressed state he walks over to flop down on the couch. "About the thunderstorm? Yeah, she told me about that…but that doesn't explain why…. Wait, she told you about that…..too?" Hika's face snapped in my direction.

Flopping down my body next to my twin causing the tangerine pillows to scatter to the floor as I shook my head before speaking. "No …thunderstorm?... No, thanks to you "pretending" to be me. Oh and by the way thanks for that." Giving my brother a sarcastic grin before lightly punching him in the arm.

"Her roommate pulled me into their dorm to confront me about "my" bipolar behavior. But after the woman practically bit my head off because of "your behavior"…..and again can't thank you enough for that." I begin to playfully punch his arm once more.

"She managed to pull me in the back bedrooms to show me a few things."

My brother's golden eyes light up as he nudges me with his elbow. "Well you work fast you should be thanking me for my behavior if …"

Reaching over to grab a pillow next to me before smacking his dirty mind while mussing his ginger hair in the process. "Oh stop, that's what I thought at first but no…. just no. Shaking my head.

Smacking my brother once more with the orange pillow. "The girl wanted to show me Haru's closet."

With mischief playing on my older twin's lips he reaches over to smash a different orange pillow into the side of my head to pay me back for my two hits. "Her closet?"

Extending a hand to fix my mussed hair before speaking with a serious expression on my face. "Yes her closet filled with Hitachiin clothes. Some of the items haven't even been released yet …..And Hika the boss was right our family was renovating four rooms. Two for the girls and two for the boys… In fact the day I called with the blue prints…."

Hika's mischievous smile fell when his golden eyes went wide. Words quietly fell from his astonished mouth like he was speaking to himself. "Grandmother….Damn it, I had a feeling but why."

"My guess she wants us to reunite with Haru here at Ouran for some reason." My heart sinks as both my brother and I know when the matriarch of the family is involved it's no longer small ball it's the real thing.

Hika throws up his hands and shakes his head like he is clearing some obscure thought that my words just caused. "Look Kao, that doesn't make any sense. Why would our sneaky grandmother go through all that for this girl…?"

My brother trails off before releasing a heavy sigh to look in my direction with sad eyes. "Kao, I'm sorry to say this but she's the one that's been promised to the Boss."

My eyes went wide to my brother's words. "So you know the "French poodle's" family's plans as well…..wait is that why you snuck out of the club that day?" Holding up a hand to shove at one of my brother's shoulders.

Hika's sad face lightens to an astonished face. "Wait, you know that to?"

Chuckling for a moment as I nod to my brother's question. "Yeah, I know it doesn't make sense but I have more to show you."

With a hand I swiftly dig in my side pocket to pull out my phone to toss it in front of my brother's curious eyes. "Here, look"

My brother's curious look falls into a look of concern for my mental state. "Kao, it's your phone, I have one just like it…. just a different color."

Ignoring my brother's look with my eyes shining brightly I lace my fingers around my tangerine phone to bring it to both our lines of sight. "Yeah and so did Haru ….until those jackals ripped into her. Our family phone came with the dorm that is identical to ours. Right down to the motion detector lights in the walk-in closets."

My older twin's eyes grew once more. "Wait, so she really does have something to do with it ….but again why? If Haru is just being tossed to the Suohs why would grandmother even bother to get involved?"

Shrugging my shoulders before continuing. "I'm not sure but it's not just her …its Mom too."

Hika runs a hand through his ginger hair "What?"

"I'm not sure if it's together….in fact I'm pretty sure it's grandmother working on her own from Mom's reaction to our little move to the dorms. However I did find Haru's old phone hidden in the very back of mom's bottom desk drawer at the estate."

"Wait, what?" Hika pulls his surprised face from his rested propped up hand with my words on my little discovery.

"Look, it's a long story but do you remember that night you asked me to buy an entire cow for dinner?"

My brother shrugs his shoulder as he waves his arms to my question. "Uh, that could be any night?" He pats a hand to the bottomless pit he calls his stomach while chuckling.

Chuckling at my brother's enormous appetite. "Good point, well you were especially pissed because I ended up being really late …..Something about a particularly bad couple of days you were having."

My brother's chuckling suddenly stops as his smile falls along with his shoulders. "Oh that night, the night after …the first attack."

"Wait, it was around that night?"

My brother nods his head but doesn't look me in the face when he answers in a bit of a miserable tone. "Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"We'll get back to that but for the moment just listen ….I was at the mansion searching for some jackets when you called and in the middle of writing down your extra-long dinner order I dropped a pen in the mom's bottom drawer and came across her phone ."

I catch Hika's attention when his head snaps up to look at me with a confused look. "Jackets …..What, jackets?"

"Yeah, the letterman jackets that we were wearing when we switched and she ….." I trailed off from the memory.

"Oh those jackets, why were you looking for those old things?"

"Because it proves I can remember just as much as you….and that our ghost girl is the real deal but apparently I've been wasting my time, since you've known this entire time." Flopping my back against the back of the blue sofa as I cross my arms against my chest with slight irritation for keeping his little secret from me.

Hika's mood lightens a bit as he sees my slight irritation before reaching over to rest a comforting hand on my knee. "Let me guess, you couldn't find anything before age six."

"Yeah, you know?" I unfolded my arms turning to look at my brother.

Flopping his back into the sofa so we are both slouched into the sofa surrounded by throw pillows as he rest his head on the top of my ginger head . "Yeah, Mom had all of it moved during the Europe trip."

"What?" Tilting my head for a moment but remained somewhat still to support my brother's resting head as I missed cuddling with my twin, so terribly.

Hika rests his hands over mine as he spoke softly. "Look, I went in the same room to find the same jackets once we came back from Europe. I figured as long as I could hold on those exact same jackets that maybe Europe was just a mistake ….a horrible dream and she would walk through the door anytime …But once I opened the door reality crashed down on a five year olds shoulders as everything had been removed from the room."

.

Reaching over with my arm to run my fingers comfortingly through my brother's hair that's rested on my head. "What the hell is going on? I'm sick of people covering crap up for one reason or another."

I felt my brother's shoulder shrug before letting out a heavy sigh. "My guess is mom was trying to protect us from remembering her."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "But why?"

"I don't have a clue the only possible reason I can think of is that mom knew she was leaving after….." I could feel my brother's body tense as he trailed off avoiding the memory of that night.

My brother's jaw tighten as he spoke the next words with a hint of anger. "And she meant more to us then we meant to her."

I dropped my head and pulled my body away as my golden hazel eyes flashed with anger. "Quit saying that! You're wrong Hika."

My brother catches his head falling as I abruptly pull myself away. He snaps it away to face me. Hika's burning eyes met mine as he once more raised his emotional driven voice. "Then how come she doesn't remember us? Like I said before it's not like we just blend in everywhere we go. How could she forget us, let alone that were twins? Why the hell do I have to keep pretending to be "you" every time I bump into her?" He scoots away from me.

.

"The only reason I can remotely consider is she doesn't care she never cared….and at the moment I would give anything if that wasn't the case…if she could remember "just me"… for once." My brother's body falls forward as his head drops into his clenching hands.

My heart breaks to see my brother completely broken in his depressed state. Scooting over I reached out to lay a comforting hand on his back causing him to flinch. "Ahh Hika, I'm sorry I know your hurting but I need to tell you something that Renge told me ….and it's going to sound little Sci-Fi-ish but just bear with me .Hika she can't remember us because she literally can't remember." I lean close to his head as I rub comforting circles on my brother's back.

With his head cradled between his hands Hikaru turns his head within his hands to expose his glossy eyes and confused face. "What the hell Kao?"

"Hika wait let me explain I know this sounds crazy, I told you something happened the night her mother….." I trailed off I could tell neither one really wanted or needed the reminder.

"Yeah, I know there was a thunderstorm that night her mother …..That's why she freaks out whenever there's a storm." Hika speaks in a depressed tone as his face is pointed down cradled in his hands.

"What, how?"

With a heavy sigh released from his lips my brother shrugs his shoulders before flopping back against the sofa. "Haru, told me well rather "you" the night of the second attack …the attack that was my fault."

Shaking my head as I pull my hand away from being squished in the sofa from when Hika fell against the back. "Ok, wait, I'll get back to that in a moment because you have so much to explain to me mister I don't even know where to begin …Anyway, the reason she can't remember isn't because you are not important to her because you are sooo important to her my "Bewildered Knight" of a brother."

Snapping his head in my direction with a confused look on his face. "Bewildered…what?"

I cautiously continue with my eyes glued to my brother's confused golden ones. "She can't remember either of us because after her mother passed she woke up with no memory."

Hika just shook his head before shooting off his mouth. "Oh, please of all the…"

I interrupted my brother's impending rant as I pulled out both hands in front of me signaling to my older twin to give me a moment to explain. "No listen, according to Renge, it's true. The doctors said it's rare but not unheard of. When a young child can't cope with a loss of someone close such as a parent their mind just blanks out the memories of the belated person. Her mind erased her mother along with …..us." A pain wrapped around my heart and squeezed tightly as the words exited my mouth.

.

Hika crossed his arms at his chest asking with a skeptical voice. "But, if that's true how did she know about the cause of the thunderstorms."

I reach over to rest a comforting hand on my brother's knee as my melted golden eyes gazed into my brother's eyes. "I'm not sure but Renge did say something to me …..Haru is seeing flashes of us in the past .Hika she is beginning to remember the day of the leaf fight…..You know the day when…"

Hikaru's shoulders fall as he unfolds his arms to rest both of his hands on my extended hand that's rested on his knee. His expression melts to mirror my own before letting a small breath slip from his lips. "Yeah, I know the day."

* * *

 **Flashback**

The small brunette laughs as she tosses more leaves at Hikaru which he then returns. Soon all three of us were in an all-out leaf war with every playmate for themselves. We played for hours in the leaves and had a blast.

I was right next to our best friend waving my arms and legs in the brightly colored leaves. Watching Haru in the middle of a large pile showing us how to make leaf angels when her mother called for her. "Haruhi, it's time to go home." My smile falls as I hear the older woman calls for her daughter.

"Sorry guys, I've got to go." The small girl leaps from the colorful leaves to sprint to her mother.

"Hey, wait!" Hika leaps up from the ground to run after her as I do the same. Once we reached Haruhi I noticed the two mom's hugging goodbye.

Our mother wraps her arms around her friend with a worried look for Haru's mom.

Haruhi, please say goodbye to the boys." Haru's mother reaches around our mother to return the friendly squeeze.

I notice Hika fling out his arms to give our friend a hug and of course I join into a nice big group hug. After a moment Haruhi takes a step back from us. Glancing over to peek at my brother's face I notice he doesn't much care for her stepping away from him.

With a sly smile she moves forward to the twin dressed in orange. "Thank you for having me…. Hikaru. "…and gives him a hug. After hearing our friend's words he just froze unable to return the hug.

She moves away from Hikaru and steps in front of me dressed in my brother's blue clothes. "Thank you for having me, Kaoru. "She throws her arms out to hug my body. A smile grows on my face as I let out a relieved breath. Still a bit stunned but extremely happy that...…our best friend has won our little game.

Our mother looked absolutely shocked like my brother. "But dear …. I think you're confused."

Haruhi shook her head before wrapping her arms around our mother's legs. "Thank you for having me, Hitachiin-san."

With a wide smile on my face I just stand there and shake my head in wonder. As Haruhi walks away with her tiny fingers laced in her mother's hand. My golden eyes slide over to see Hikaru with something on his face other than his blushed cheeks standing with my ginger headed mother, both frozen in a stunned and a confused state.

 **End of flashback ….**

* * *

I drift back from the sweet forgotten memory as my words just fall from my mouth. "The day one person and only …"

"…. one person won our game…. Yeah I remember." My brother drifts back from a dream like state mindlessly finishing my thought.

My golden eyes slide over to notice my brother's face to see the same hidden look in his eyes that I saw twelve years ago. Squeezing my hand that rests on my brother's knee. "Don't you see, Hika she's beginning to remember us …which means she really does care."

End of facing the truth part one.

* * *

A/N Hey this chapter worked out to be extremely long so I broke it in half. Thanks for the peek please Follow /Review.


	16. Chapter 16 Facing the truth part 2

_*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club_

Lifetime Continues

Chapter 16 Facing the truth part 2

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

Drifting back from the sweet forgotten memory as my words just fall from my mouth. "The day one person and only…"

. "….one person won our game…. Yeah, I remember." My brother drifts back from a dream like state mindlessly finishing my thought.

My golden eyes slide over to notice my brother's face to see the same hidden look in his eyes that I saw twelve years ago. Squeezing my hand that rests on my brother's knee. "Don't you see, Hika she's beginning to remember us …which means she really does care."

He jerks his knee away from my hands with his head falling back he lets out a heavy sigh. Staring up at the ceiling his depressed words flow from his lips. "But don't you think it's a bit convenient for her to remember now. Why not earlier, why now?"

Reaching a hand out to poke my brother in the chest. "I'm not sure, but I think you're the missing piece that her mind has been waiting for...…. that's bringing her memories back." My words weighted down heavily in my heart ….But it's the truth the two have always shared a special friendship ever since Hika offered Haru his favorite toy to play with.

Lifting his head while he extends a hand up to shove my finger away from his chest. "Wait, don't you mean " _we"_ are helping her with her memories?"

Giving a small nod before tossing both hands around my brother's shoulders to share a sad but firm look with my golden eyes. "Well yeah, I'm sure I'm a part of it but it's you Hika she hasn't seen since the day her mother." I deliberately trailed off, we both knew what happened on that dark day there was no reminder needed or desired.

Hika's head falls to hide his eyes from me as he tries to nudge away from my comforting touch but left it be in the end. "Yeah, yeah I get it but again she thinks I'm _you._ She thinks she kissed _you… not me,_ I'm just this older brother …..She's never met." I can feel my brother's shoulders fall under my arms as he speaks his last words in a depressed tone.

Dropping my arms from my brother I flop to the back of the couch to nuzzle my head against the shoulder of my older twin. A strong sensation wraps around my chest while speaking honestly in a soft tone. "Yeah, but don't you see… I think subconsciously her mind knows, it's you. Renege told me she is beginning to see flashes of the past…. It only started recently when you kissed her. Her eyes might think it's me but I'm pretty sure her mind and possibly her heart knows otherwise." The wrapping feeling squeezes my chest while I finish the painfully honest words.

My brother shifts his body to nuzzle into my leaning head to be closer. Hika brushes his fingers through my ginger hair. "Well, if that's true then great. We just wait for her mind to figure the rest of her past out and she'll be back with us in no time."

"What, that you kissed her instead of me?" It's been so long since we've sat like this I didn't want to move my head so I just rolled my eyes for my brother missing my point.

"Ah, she kissed me well rather "you"…..twice." I didn't have to see my brother's face to know he's smiling wide from ear to ear with a cocky expression on his face rather proud of the two kisses he received.

"What?" A bit astonished from my brother's kiss and tell news .He's no playboy when I'm not around in fact he's down right awkward and avoids everyone but to hear our Haru kissed him had me a bit taken back. Staying close to my twin I shift my head to see my brother's expression.

He confidently nodded his head with a wide proud smile molded to his features. "Yep."

Seeing my brother's features for the first time something just irked me about my brother's normal cocky smile. Crossing my arms at my chest while grumbling my words. "Fine, whatever if she is anything like her past self she is not going to be happy with _you_ pretending to be _me_. ….by the way explain yourself why did you have to be me?"

His cocky smile immediately fell with my question. "Oh, well, you're right, I think grandmother set me up to meet her the day you called about the blueprints …..In fact right after I hung up with you I headed for the office …" My brother shifted deeper into the sofa to allow both of our ginger heads to rest on one another again while he spoke of the chance meeting.

* * *

 **Flash back Hikaru POV**

After speaking with you on the phone my concerns for our grandmother's current behavior surfaced. That's when I began strolling down the sidewalk on auto pilot lost in my thoughts. I was suddenly awaken to reality when I bumped into something causing me to fall backwards. Annoyed being caught off guard with the wind knocked out of me I shook my head as I sat on the cold floor. I was about to open my eyes and admonish the idiot for being unobservant.

"Kao, is that you?"

My eyes open to see a girl sitting on the ground opposite of me with a box of things tipped over between us. I'm about to correct the girl for her mistake, when I freeze. As I sit there stunned my eyes study every detail of the girl's appearance. She was wearing a blue summer tank top that ties on the shoulders with a pair of jean cutoffs tied with an orange scarf laced around the waist of her cutoffs. Her chestnut hair is tied in two long pigtails that curled at the ends but what froze me to the spot is her deep chocolate pools staring straight at me…the eyes of our ghost girl "um, I'm sorry?"

"Kao, is that you?" She managed to give me a smile. A smile I haven't seen in 12 years.

 **Pausing flash back …**

"Yeah seeing that smile after so long set me back too."

"Shhh Kao, do you want to hear the story or not." throwing a finger to his mouth before snapping at his brother.

"Sorry Hika …go on." I chuckle for a moment.

"All right where was I ….oh that's right?" Shifting his weight to get comfortable to continue.

"The smile part Hika." Chucking at my brother's behavior a bit. It was nice to have a bit back to normal.

"Uh, thanks again for "not" interrupting me again, Koa." He flashes a warning look with his golden eyes at me.

Sorry won't happen again. Reaching up to make a motion to zip his lip.

 **Flash back continues …..**

"Kao, is that you?" She managed to give me a smile. A smile I haven't seen in 12 years.

"Uh yeah, it's me and you are?"

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners my name is Fujioka Haruhi ….Remember we met after art class in the ice cream shop?"

"No, sorry, I don't seem to recall you." I came off a bit cold after remembering that awful day in art class. The day I witnessed you losing all hope and for a time being …..All emotion as well.

"Oh, well my mistake ….you probably don't remember me, we only met the one time." She gave off an unhappy tone.

Seeing her disappointed face I begin feeling guilty for my actions, when my eyes glance down on the tipped over box between us. I watch as she starts to gather her things back into the box that has a strange pungent fruity smell to it.

After the girl places an orange desk lamp in the crumpled box she starts to look all around her almost frantically. When my eye catches sight of a small decorated flat cylinder tin on its side. I quickly pick up the tin and hold the little red and gold tin in my fingers and bring it closer to my face. Figuring this was the item she was looking for, I clear my throat. "Fujioka-san."

Her face lit up with a smile that sends me back to happier times.

"Oh thank you Hitachiin–san you found it. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost it." She quickly snatched up the item from my fingers. Seeing her reaction to the small tin she begins to peek my curiosity.

I begin to gaze over with a raised eyebrow to inquire about the contents of the tin can …..But before I can she speaks with blushed cheeks. "Uh well, it's nothing really of any value." The girl gestures to the can.

"Well except to me… I've been holding on to it for a really long time since before I can remember ….in fact I've had this feeling that it doesn't really belong to me and I'm supposed to keep it safe… so that's what I do. I'm just keeping it in the tin, while I'm moving my things."

"Move?" What the hell is Kao going to do when he finds out she's back and not only back but attending the same school?.

"Yeah, I'm starting here when the new term begins .Well, seeing as you're here I guess you go to this school also…. Oh does your older brother go here as well?" Giving me a wide smile.

"Uh yeah….something like that." How the hell did a commoner get admitted to the most prestigious schools in our circles?

"Well, it's nice to see a friendly face even though you don't remember who I am. Where are all the other students? I would have thought there would be more students around."

"You're kind of early their still on vacation." Why the hell is she here so early? I thought the school was closed to all students? My family had to request special permission by Chairman Suoh himself, before I could even set foot on the grounds ….how is she even here?

"Sorry for bumping into you like this." she reaches out a hand to help me up.

"Thanks" With a confused expression written all over my face I glance at the offered hand and grasp it as she pulls me to my feet.

"Yeah well, I better go the security guard at the gate is watching my things. See ya Hitachiin–san." What the hell should I do? I question myself as I watch Kaoru's ghost girl drift back into our lives.

 **End of flashback. End of Hika's POV**

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

Astonished With my mouth hanging wide open like a fish after hearing my older twin's words. I swiftly sit up from my cuddled position at my brother's side to dramatically hold two hands up to make a "T" with my hands. "Wait, wait, time out….was the little red and gold tin about so big?" I set my hands to the size of the familiar tin that was in my own hands recently while I sat on the floor in Haru's closet. With my emotional breakthrough of my journey coming to an end.

A bit confused my older twin nodded his head unsure of why I bothered to ask. "Yeah…. Wait a minute! Out of everything I just told you the only thing you're asking me about is some cheap red and gold tin that rolled away from a smelly box!?" Hika's face flushed with red and irritation at my question with his realization of the seemingly unimportant item.

Reaching up to run my finger's in my hair before chuckling hard as I shake my head at how close Hika held the key to everything in his palms weeks ago . "Man, Hika if you only opened it."

He just gave me a confused look. "Why, was something going to pop out at me?"

With a big wide smile still clearly present on my face caused by Hika's little potential moment with the red tin I continued to chuckle before speaking . "Ah, something like that …..Anyway you were nervous without me being there and you let her call you, "Kao". I shrugged my shoulders as it sounds nothing out of the ordinary of my brother's somewhat shy behavior when he's around other people without his other half.

I had decided to keep the secret of Haruhi's tin to myself. It really wasn't mine to give back anyway but I was praying that I would be present when and if she ever returned it…the expression on my brother's face would be priceless. Especially with all of the rubbish he's been spouting off lately about "her never caring about us."

"Yeah, and that's what happened the second time I bumped in to her that's when I ..."

I waved a dismissive hand as I now understood why my brother was strolling around school acting like yours truly. "Yeah, yeah I know Renge informed me." My smile fell being reminded about the attacks but inside my blood was beginning to bubble.

Hika shakes his head. "No, Kao, you don't understand I was surrounded by the club's "Princesses" pulling me in every direction and I didn't mean too but my mouth kind of…." Ashamed he looks away.

My head fell while I reluctantly guessed as I desperately wanted to be wrong. "…..went in your defensive mode?" My golden eyes slide over to see my brother.

Hika awkwardly nods his head. "Yeah."

Shaking my dropped head. "Oh, Hika, of all people why her and why that day?"

With my behavior my brother turns his head to look at me. "Why, what's wrong with that particular day besides the obvious of Haru being attacked because of me?" Letting out a heavy sigh.

I lifted my head to explain. "That was around the time I ran into her at our usual place after that horrible welcoming party."

"Is that why the barista nearly smiled with glee when she "accidently" poured hot coffee on me." Hika spoke with an astonished tone.

I reached up and scratched my neck nervously. "Ah that, I meant to tell you about that honestly….. But you've been in such a mood lately and well, I might have become the tiniest bit distracted for the moment." Speaking anxiously as my hand shot up to hold up two fingers out as if I was about to pinch the air .

Speaking in a sarcastic tone. "Ah, yeah is right…..you should have warned a guy, that crap nearly burned an area that I'm rather fond of." My brother gestured to his lap with both hands before crossing his arms and flopping his back against the sofa with his face etched in irritation.

Reaching my hand out with a gentle touch to place on my brother's flinching shoulder. I really tried hard to give him a serious apology….. But with the image of my brother's over dramatic reaction I just couldn't help myself. As little fits of giggles were released from my lips. "Really Hika…I'm…. so sorry."

My brother snapped his head in my direction as he scolded me while gesturing once more to the area just below his belt. "Kao, it's no laughing matter ….Just an inch closer and she might have benched me for life."

Forcing myself to swallow my chuckles of laughter before my brother ends up seriously pissed off at me I bit the inside of my cheek before speaking as sincere as possible. "You're absolutely right, I'm so sorry, Hika."

My brother's irritation somewhat melted away as he grumbled "Fine, whatever… continue."

Flopping back against the sofa next to my twin once more before attempting to bring the conversation back on track ."Well, according to Renge I managed to take Haru on a little impromptu coffee date around the same time. In fact mere hours before your defensive mouth or rather your rather "offensive" mouth went off and treated her like crap."

Giving out a heavy sigh before continuing in an irritable tone as I lightly but not too lightly wacked my brother's stomach with the side of my arm. "Really Hika, you acted like she didn't even exist causing the other "Princesses" to smell blood in the water and come to my defense ….uh rather "your" defense. You know how those damn girls get. "

My Brother grabs his stomach as he speaks with a little discomfort while shifting his weight before rolling apologetic words out of his mouth. "Go ahead Kao I deserve it. If you want go ahead and give me a real punch I deserve it. In fact I wish you would because I've been mentally beating myself up since it happened." I watch my brother drop his head in a depressed state.

I snuggled up close next to my twin's side before speaking in a comforting tone. "Forget it Hika, we may mess around and punch each other playfully but I would never do that. Besides, I know you too well big brother you've beaten yourself up far more than anybody else could even try. I know you didn't do it on purpose your heart wouldn't have let you. I also know once you get on that small list of people you truly care about there isn't anything you wouldn't do for them."

My brother shifts his body to nuzzle closer to my side. "I'm really sorry Kaoru….. I never wanted that to happen to her or you."

"I shrug my shoulders against Hika's arm. "Hika what's done is done we just need to fix this…. but because you used my name mere hours after my little date Haru she thinks I'm a little off."

My brother snaps his head in my direction with somewhat sad eyes. "Hey, wait you took her on a date? So it was "you" she kissed." Pointing a finger at me.

Shaking my head as I'm cuddled next to my brother's arm while honestly speaking….. even though the words are a bit painful. As the words left my lips my finger poked at my brother's chest every time I referred to him. "No Hika, she kissed "you". You're the one that saved her from the storm. You're the one that carried her to the hospital…. it maybe my name she wants to talk to but you're the one wearing it at the moment in her eyes."

.

"Yeah, I'm the one that caused her to be ripped apart by those jackals …. I should have just spoke up and corrected her on who I really am …..Yeah, I was nervous about seeing her again and the other so call "Princesses" didn't help a damn bit either …..But I think deep down I wanted her to correct herself to realize on her own it was me." Hika tosses his head back with a heavy sigh to stare at the ceiling before he continues.

.

"And she didn't and now the "French poodle"….. By the way, I like that. Has her locked up and I can't even get close enough to explain ….It doesn't matter anyway. How the hell would I exactly go about explaining something like that? Ah, excuse me it's my fault you were attacked by pretending to be my twin and oh by the way the earth shattering kiss you shared with my brother is actually with me." Hika throws his arm furthest away from me over his eyes before letting out a long defeated breath.

I nudged my brother with my elbow as I spoke with a teasing tone. "Earth shattering, huh?"

"Yeah not like I deserve it. Kao, finding her there under the gazebo half exposed with her clothes filthy, shredded and huddled around herself on the cold stone floor. The image haunts me every night. Her body uncontrollably shivered with the slightest touch from me after being beaten by those animals." I could feel my brother's entire body tense next to me.

"I tried to lift her up and rush her to the hospital but she refused…. So I just sat there as she cried in my arms from the storm ….from the attack. She was so frightened and it's all because of me." My brother remained miserably depressed with his arms over his tilted head with the event running fresh in his mind.

Hearing my brother's description of that horrible night made my heart ache for our Ghost girl .It caused every muscle in my body to tense with a powerful urge to leap from the couch and sweep our Ghost girl away from Ouran ….and I don't know maybe... fly her to some private island to keep her safe. ;) I guess that's how the "French poodle" is feeling with the whole modern day tower thing….but right now I couldn't think about the fur ball's feelings because at this very moment there are two people in our small world that are hurting and one of them isn't me.

.

Reaching out a comforting hand to place on my brother's leg before speaking in an honest comforting tone. "Oh, Hika…I don't think it's all because of you. The second time around she shouldn't have been anywhere near the clubroom or the "Princesses" and the Boss should have known that. Regardless, if she's his "one and only" and wanted us to meet her, it wasn't safe. He could have invited her to his house or the Shadow king's but no he flaunted her in front of the club's "Princesses" right before club. Hell, he might as well have dressed her in red and tossed her in a corral full of enraged bulls. The effect was the same thing."

.

My brother's hand fell from his face as I found one of his arms wrapped around my shoulders. His other hand cupped over mine as I let out a heavy depressed sigh and continued. "I'm afraid it's not just you or the Boss's fault entirely I shouldn't have left. The only reason I left her was to look for you. I thought she would be safe and the "French Poodle" would have at least escorted her back to the dorm. I mean after all that's what a "gentleman" is trained to do. Right? If I would have known he was just going to let her go I never….."

.

I trailed off as my anger began to bubble about the event. Even though my brother's bumbling caused the first attack. Out of the four so called "Hosts "The money grubbing Shadow King included my twin was the least to deserve my anger…..for the second and more savage attack. From where I was sitting he was the one silently hurting the most in the shadows. "…Anyway so you two shared an "earth shattering kiss" Huh?" I lightly teased him as I nuzzled my head into my brother's arm.

.

My brother's face instantly turned a bright shade of red that reached to his ears and completely clashed with his hair. For the moment his entire head looked like a bobble headed giant, beaming two toned tomato with a wide, adorable smile plastered on his face as he nodded his head. "Ah yeah, we sure did."

But the red soon vanished and my brother spoke to me in an honest, heart felt tone. "That night besides the kiss….I also realized how much she is part of our world ….how much she has always been a part of… _my_ world. Kao, I just can't lose that again ….I can't just watch her marry the Boss and vanish for the third and final time."

With my brother's uncharacteristic but extremely heartfelt words echoing in my ears as my head snapped to look into my brother's glassy eyes with a dumbfounded face. "Hika, what are you saying?"

My brother turns his head as he stares out in the room with emotional golden glassy eyes. Like he was thinking just how he wanted to word what he was trying to express. "I'm not sure, but I have this feeling… I've had this feeling gnawing at me, haunting me ….since the day I invited her to play cars with us…..No matter how much I force it out, it just won't go away."

My brother's words completely floored me and I could only whisper out a single word. "Hika?"

Hika shakes his head clear of his thoughts before dropping his head back against the dark blue sofa in a depressed state. "I don't know what it means …..I just know whatever it is I just can't lose it."

My brother's hands tighten into fists as he leaps with frustration and anger from the sofa. Causing my rested head to fall from his abrupt movement. "And now that "French poodle" has her locked away in a tower with no way of getting to her ….to at least explain …who I really am." With my brother's words he tosses his arm around to make a dramatic point.

My golden eyes shined with mischievous nature as I tempted my elder twin. "Well that's where I think I can help the "Bewildered Knight" meet his "Forgetful Princess" despite of the "French poodle's" tower."

Hikaru just turned with a confused yet irritated expression on his face as he snapped his words. "Why the hell do you keep calling me that?"

Leaning back to rest my arm against the back of the sofa with an almost cocky smile molded to my features. "It's not just me dear brother who calls you that …..Actually if you want to blame anyone for calling you that, you just might want to talk to Haru, herself."

I couldn't help but chuckle as my brother's eyes lit up with a stunned expression warping his face. As he resembled his new given nickname. "Pardon?"

I lifted my feet to stretch them across the couch before crossing them at the ankles. "According to Renge, you're not the only one that wants to talk about that night. In fact your "Forgetful Princess" would like to talk to her "Bewildered Knight" before she makes any decisions about the confession her "Puppy dog eyed Prince" confessed to."

Hika stands a few feet away from me. He raises a hand to slap his head as he runs his fingers through his hair. "He already confessed? Puppy dog ….that is so the Boss. But of course, French Poodle by far is my most favorite."

I chuckled a moment but noticing my brother's face turn almost to a worried expression. "Yeah, that's what I thought….Hika are you okay?"

Hika tosses his hands in the air with frustration as he practically yells out. "Well, fat lot of commoners slather in sunscreen wearing speedos in a swimming pool is it going to do me …..I can't get near her."

Speaking as I shake my head to recover from the mental image. "Well, First off ewww….Now second and by far more appealing in so many ways that's where I'm going to help the "Bewildered Knight" and the "Forgetful Princess" to meet on the dance floor."

My brother crossed his arms over his chest with a confused expression on his face. "Ah what? And how do you expect me to do that when she doesn't even leave her dorm? "

Jumping from my comfortable spot from the couch before swiftly walking over to my stuff to remove the unopened envelope. With The envelope held tightly between two of my fingers I fling the rectangle like a flying plastic disc towards my twin. To watch it rotate in the air across the room until my brother claps two hands together to catch it. "Here, Renge wanted me to give you this."

My brother raises a skeptical eyebrow to me as he holds the envelope with one hand. "What's this?"

As I carelessly plop back down in my comfy spot on the sofa to watch my twin begrudgingly open the envelope. "That dear brother is what you would call an invitation, we've occasionally been known to receive quite a few of these in the past."

Hika speaks with sarcasm without removing his eyes from the invitation as he scans the elaborately marbled piece of card stock. "Oh little brother you're just in entirely over run with cleverness."

With my arm resting on the back of the sofa I can't help but chuckle as I explain. "Hika it's an invitation to Renge's little dance that you and I have been invited to."

As he flops down in his flat to the floor rocker style gamer chair, causing him to nearly tip himself over in said chair as I see his slipper covered feet in the air ."Yeah I see that, so what, the Boss will just escort her." Once righting himself His shoulders fall as his upper body hovers over the decorative card stock dangling between his fingers in a depressed manner.

Shaking my head "Oh no, look it's a card dance, no couples allowed."

Hika gets up to flop in the loveseat across from me as he lifts his feet to dangle over the shorter sofa's edge. As he stretches across the entire surface of the loveseat with the envelope carefully perched on his stomach. "Ok fine, one, how the hell am I going to get past the Poodle's damn pit bulls long enough to request a dance ….and how do you expect me to fix everything in just one freaking song? Do I sound like a damn auctioneer? "

I can't help but chuckle at the return of my brother's normal behavior. "Renge, will deliver _our_ request."

My brother raised an eyebrow. "Our request? Wait hold on. How can it be "our" request when she doesn't even know, who I am?"

"Yes, "our" request will be sent with style and elegance that the Hitachiin twins are known for .Like always we're going out in grand Hitachiin fashion." As my arm gestures to my entire body which at the moment is dressed in my not so elegant school uniform.

Hika shakes his head at my gesture with a confused look on his face. "Kao, whatever are you blathering on about, please for the love of all fashion gods will you get on with it."

With a smirk on my face and my mischievous golden eyes shining brightly I confidently speak two words. "A dress."

My brother's eyes begin to shine bright and mirrors my own expression as he was beginning to catch on. "A dress….nice."

"Yes, except Renge thinks it's just going to come from me but it will be a request from Hikaru Hitachiin the elusive older brother. As I spoke I point to Hikaru.

"And Kaoru Hitachiin the supposed "Bewildered Knight" as I point to my brother once more.

"And why would we?" Giving me confused look.

" Hopefully with the two of us you get more dances which will give you more time to set things straight and at the end their will be one last dance saved for you…where we both show up as twins."

My brother sits up on the loveseat as his feet find the floor before resting his elbows against his knees He asks with concern laced in his voice. "What makes you think she'll grant "Hikaru's"…me the request?"

Sitting up on the sofa to mirror my brother's posture. "Well, the extra little gift that will come only from you ….that and let's just say the "Forgetful Princess" owes me a favor that should be all it takes."

"What kind of gift?" My brother gives me a curious look.

"Oh, just the one you delivered before." I spoke like it was no big deal waving a dismissive hand.

My brother stood up and waved his hands in front of him as he dramatically shook his head vehemently "You don't mean …..No, I can't it was part of the reason for both of the attacks …wait how do you know about that?"

Shrugging my shoulders as I watch Hika begin to pace the floor. "Renge and I figured it out since it wasn't me that left the gift that meant it had to be you …..But this time you're putting your name on this one. Wait, what do you mean it was part of the reason for both attacks? "

My older brother snapped. "Well Kao, what do you think would set off a pack of crazed, jealous Hitachiin fan girls off but a designer Hitachiin hand bag. I was there the first time they acted like animals and ripped the thing apart."

"Well then Hika if you knew that was part of the reason, why did you replace it?"

My brother paced the room with a miserable look on his face. "The first time I didn't realize that was the reason. I just felt sick for causing the mess and figured the least I could do is replace the destroyed items to better then what she started with …..But after recognizing the second bag destroyed in that muddy field it all clicked….it's what led me to her after the second attack."

"Well Hika I don't see how it can be helped she has a closet overflowing with our family's stuff….and unless you want to confront our grandmother with what we know? Where the woman may or may not clue us in to what she is up to. I suspect grandmother will continue to secretly continue filling her closet most likely with the school's help. Screw the club's "animals" between the french poodle and his guard dogs and now us I say send it."

Hika stops in mid-step to bring a hand to rub his temple to fight an oncoming stress headache. "Okay, Okay fine but are you sure Renge will deliver it?"

With my face covered in a mischievous smile I shot up from my seat to walk over to my slightly stressed brother to reach a hand to rest on his shoulder. "Oh trust me Hika, she wants to help you …..She's seen you hurting dear brother." Leaning in close I tease my brother as I speak with sad eyes and my lip stuck in a pout.

My brother rolls his eyes before playfully pushing me away. "Wait, Renge knows it's me?"

I wave a dismissive hand as I nod my head. "Yeah, she said she recognizes it when someone is upset which you do and I don't. So for now she can tell us apart by your unpleasant mood…..and that adorable pouty face of yours." My hands swiftly reaches up and pinches my twins slightly blushed cheeks as I let a few chuckles out.

Hika starts laughing as he attempts to pull his body away and playfully tugs both of my hands away from his reddened cheeks. ."Knock it off Kao, your hurting my face…. Oh, I just thought."

"Yeah, I was hoping she could as well …..But no, she can't. It's just because of your sad miserable face at the moment that Renge can tell which twin is which."

I can't help but start to bust out laughing when my upper torso lays completely on my brothers back and shoulders as I attempt to attack his cheeks once more. Before I knew it with one good shove I found myself flat on the floor with Hika trying to pin my shoulders and arms to the floor as he also bursts out laughing. Our little brotherly love moment has each ginger twin wrestling the other for dominance…..but as seeing as I'm the less active of the two. Hika was usually the one on top of my body laughing with hysterics as I kept from being bent like a pretzel.

So after our little playful match you could find both of us sprawled out on the floor with our chests heaving as are heartbeats slowed to a normal pace. When my brother turned his golden eyes in my direction with a wide smile as he caught his breath before speaking. "So Kao, what's our next move?"

Taking a minute to catch my breath before rolling on to my side to lean on my propped up hand. "Uh well, I think we should run to the estate and sort through some of mom's designs to pick out a look for our Forgetful Princess."

Hika groans as he manages to stand to his feet before dusting his clothes and walking over to his sketch pad. He attempts to smooth out his normally perfected ginger hair that's mussed in one way or another. He opens his pad to a particular page before leaning down to hand it to me. "Wait, what about this?"

My golden eyes grew large as I scanned Hika's design that laid out in front of me. "I've always said mom gets your most brilliant work when you're listening to heavy metal music."

"What?" My brother looks at me a bit confused.

"Uh, nothing, just making a mental note for a heavy duty sound system to be installed in your future office and extra sound proofing in mine ….Isn't it a little late to have a new dress made she's going to need time to consider our request, we just can't give it to her the night before."

Hika nodded his head towards the closet. "Look, in the coat closet." I handed my elder twin his sketch pad back.

"And why would I …?"

"Just do it and don't argue with me for once." Hika held out his hand for me to take as a groan slipped from my lips while my brother pulled me to my feet.

"Fine, whatever." I begin to dust off my clothes with both hands as I awkwardly walk to the closet. Stopping just before the closet door to lift one of my legs to shake my pant leg loose that's scrunched to the top of my knee. Damn, Hika always takes it too far. Once my wrinkled pant leg fell to cover my ankle I opened the door and peeked my head inside.

Stepping just inside the closet something hit my foot. Snapping my head down to my blocked path to find a large white Hitachiin dress box sitting just inside of it. Leaning over I grab the box with both of my hands before walking out. "What's this?"

I handed my brother the box before following him to the large foyer table. He set the large dress box on the round table. With two hands gliding on either side of the top of the box Hika lifts the lid to set it down out of the way.

He quickly checks his fingers before parting the tissue paper to reveal his finished masterpiece. With the gentlest hands he pulls the dress from the box to show me the finished product proudly. "It's the dress I designed right after the kiss and having to leave her at the hospital. In fact this design is the only way I was able to rip myself from her side…..Of course I was around in the hall ….and here and there. I even peeked in and sat with her for a few hours while she was sleeping." His mood went south after being reminded of that night.

"I knew you wouldn't just leave her with a phone number pinned to your blazer….so this is the dress born from that night? I stood in front of the dress being held out by my brother as I looked closer with a focused eye.

Giving me a small smile before nodding his head. "Yep. all the guilt, anger, sadness, joy, everything from that night all rolled up into one dress…..I had the design sent to one of mom's best seamstresses the very next day, they just delivered it this afternoon after school. I just haven't had a chance to slip it in my closet just yet." Hika began to carefully fold the dress the precise way he found it to pack it back in the box.

Rubbing my face while looking at the dress." You know what this is don't you? It's a lifetime dress. Sometimes designers go their entire lives to never design something like this. Are you sure you want to use it for this and not give it to mom for one of her special occasion lines?"

My brother shook his head as he picked up the lid to place it back on the top. "Why? I designed it for her in mind, besides mom knows?"

A bit taken back. "Wait, you told mom about our ghost girl?"

Following Hika out to our little kitchen that was mainly used for holding are left over take out .With a small pull he stood in front of various take out boxes as he held the stainless steel refrigerator door open. "Well no, I didn't call her that, only we call her that but I used her name. I'm sure mom doesn't even remember her."

"Are you sure about that? I did find Haru's old phone in Mom's desk drawer? Besides since when do we request a dress to be made for a particular girl .Isn't this the first?"

Hika reached in and opened up one of the containers before smelling inside of it while making a face. He reached out an arm to stuff it in front of my nose to see if I thought it smelt bad. Giving my brother an offended look as I quickly shove Hika's hand away and refuse to smell the left over take out. "Well, yeah you might be right on that but she didn't seem surprised or anything, she really liked the design."

"I'll bet, the "Kiss" dress is amazing." I watch as Hika tosses the old take out into the garbage before grabbing another mystery box of leftover takeout.

"Kiss dress, I like it." He sniffs the take out box before shrugging his shoulders and tossing the box in the microwave.

Now it's my turn to stare blankly in the ever present black hole of takeout containers from the past. "Hey Hika, don't you think it's odd the two families didn't grow closer after?"

"After? Oh you mean after mom's friend died?" Opening a drawer to pull out two pairs of chop sticks before shutting the door with his hip and tossing me a pair.

Watching as Hika rescue his a little too hot dinner from the microwave. "Yeah, I always wondered about that. "

Opening up a carton before immediately tossing it in the trash. "Did you ever wonder where?"

Hika puckers his lips to blow over his dinner that is bellowing swirls of steam from his carton before stuffing a few strands of noodles pass his lips. "Where what? "

Not very interested in playing Russian roulette with my dinner I continue to toss questionable boxes of take out in the garbage. "Where does our mother let alone our grandmother become close friends with a commoner?"

He tosses his empty box into the trash. "Yeah, Kao I've thought of that since when does a commoner become close childhood friends with an heir to a top five family?"

"Yeah, Hika here's another question for you. Where would that unprecedented relationship begin?" Reaching in and pulling a box that had green goo seeping out of it before shaking my head and tossing the box in the garbage.

"I don't know? But I think after we get everything settled with our "Forgetful Princess" we should go to the estate." My twin reaches in to pull out a bottled water before twisting the cap off the top.

"The estate, how come?" Reaching inside the depths of the refrigerator to pull a foiled swan out and peek inside. Almost gagging from the sight I fly the swan into the trash can.

Pulling the clear cold bottle from his lips as he swallows before speaking. "Because I think instead of looking into Kotoko's past it might be worth our time to look into mom's past."

Giving Hika a confused face. "Mom…why mom's past?" Finally finding a decent box that didn't have a funky odor coming from it before tossing it in the microwave.

"Because I think the answer is in mom's old yearbooks" As Hika again steps in front of the refrigerator to pull another box out.

"You mean the Ouran yearbooks?" Pulling the overly heated box out of the microwave before forcefully shaking my wrist to cool my slightly singed fingers.

"Yeah, what better place for two girls to meet then at school." Smelling another box before making an unappealing face as Hika made a three point shot into the trash can.

With my stomach grumbling I slide my pink tongue across my bottom lip staring in the steaming box. Diving my chop sticks to take a large tempting bite of my dinner before letting it fall rather rudely back into the box. Tossing it in the trash can and urgently reaching for my own water bottle. Desperately chugging the clear cold liquid to fight the tainted beef and broccoli flavor that's running an all-out assault on my sensitive taste buds. Once the glass bottle was completely drained I pulled it away from my lips.

The odd fuzzy feeling left my tongue while I thought about my brother's words. "Oh, my gosh that's utterly brilliant I would have never checked that. I'm so glad we're working on this together. Hey, let's just go now."

"Now, why now?" As Hika closes the door with his stomach rumbling.

"Well, I still think we need to dip into the fashion vaults for Haruhi's accessories and I want to give Renge something …after all it's her plan…..and without her we would have zero access to the Boss's tower." Speaking while my eyes are surveying what's in our snack cupboard….which for the most part doesn't look promising.

His golden eyes bean brightly with a smirk of mischief on his face. He leans his hand on the refrigerator and takes another sip of his water. "Hmm, are you sure that's all it is."

I can see his smirk grow into a devious smile through the clear glass as he sips his water. "Oh, please think what you want…. I just want to get her a little something for helping us out." Smacking my brother's arm before strolling out of the kitchenette area.

Hikaru shrugs his shoulders as he follows me out of the kitchen. "Well fine, let's head out as it is… we may end up staying the night for our little project."

Grabbing my jacket as my stomach grumbles in pain. "Hey, we should stop for coffee…..or better yet food"

Hika laces his arm into a dark brown leather bomber jacket as he chuckles before speaking. "Food… yes. …coffee …Hell, no!"

With my coat neatly tucked in my arm I reached over to sooth my pleading stomach for food. "Oh don't worry, I've learned to just send in our driver from now on. You wouldn't believe how many bad cups of coffee I've had to try to replace our usual place before I figured out it was better to just send the driver in."

My brother grumbled. "Like I said before ….warn a guy, next time "

I knew if we didn't get food in my brother's stomach quick the "Beast" would be back with vengeance and nobody wanted that so I quickened my steps to the limo.

Hey Hika while were at the estate we should arrange to have the estate's kitchen send something with the maid.

"Oh mean the one that comes daily for your bedroom." Hika chuckles

Rolling my eyes at my brother with a little irritation "Yeah, whatever."

"Sounds like a good idea …otherwise I think we might starve to death."

"Hika, I'm just glad you're finally back "A wide beaming smile emerges on my face while walking in step with my brother.

Hikaru's lips begin to stretch to match my own expression before he speaks. "Yeah, me too Kao, it finally feels like the dorm is beginning to feel like home."

 **The end of Kaoru's POV.**

* * *

 **Mystery POV**

Sometime the next day.

Click, click, click, click echoed a pair of polished black leather dress shoes as they walked down a long empty hallway before stopping at an intimidating door. A hand reached up as a nervous long breath is released from a pair of lips before knocking twice firmly on the door.

A firm voice could be heard from behind the large wooden door. "Enter"

A nervous voice is thinly masked with confidence. "You wish to see me."

"Ah, yes." A hand slides a file with a sealed envelope resting on the top across the desk.

"What's this?" A hand reaches out to pull the file from the large desk. Graceful fingers began to lace around each page as a pair of eyes grow wide.

"Do you know a second year student by the name of Fujioka, Haruhi?" A firm voice asks.

A head peeks out from the file nods but continues to scan the pages.

"That's what we thought." A knowing smirk molds on a pair of thin lips.

"Is this true?" A masked astonished voice questions as a hand motions to the folder that's held delicately between graceful long fingers.

"Yes and a long time coming. In fact far to long for my taste but we need you to deliver a letter to Fujioka-san."

A long finger lightly touches the envelope while slowly sliding it across the polished desk before picking it up. "This letter? " Holding up the envelope so both can see it.

Nodding sharply before speaking "In the next few days I want you to deliver this letter to Fujioka-san."

The long fingers carefully open the folder to slip the envelope into the folder before snapping it shut. "Is there anything else you wish from me?"

Waving, a dismissive hand before turning the tall leather backed desk chair away from the person. "Oh before I forget anything in that file shall remain in the strictest of confidence .Please pay close attention to the letter it's a little over 12 years old."

"Of course, leave it to me."

 **End of mystery POV**

The end of chapter 16.

* * *

 _I'm finally done with splitting Lifetime Bonds into 2 stories. "Life Bonds" (The parents )and now "Life Continues"(Haru and the boys) Please review either or both that was a hell of a lot of work ….I didn't even get to run through "Hikaru Doodles" ._

A/N The twins are finally straight with each other .yaa! they are back together .Tamaki better watch out he's now facing both the twins working together instead of scattered here and there….and I think next chapter Tamaki is going to be clued into the fact with the delivery of the request .

I wouldn't count Tamaki out just yet.

Did you notice what Hika held in his hands in the flashback I've have been so waiting for Kaoru to hear about that particular meeting.

Ok last but not least the mystery POV Yes I know it's another one ….but I only gave you a taste to what's to come because if you think things are settling down with the twin's coming together to confirm their ghost girl's real identity. Oh just wait when the letter is delivered it will throw everything upside down once more.

 ** _Thanks for giving me a peek. Please Follow/Review It only takes a minute whereas my chapter updates may take as much as 2-3 days to write….seems fair see ya Alimackatjac_**

 _ **Ok I try and answer my reviews by P.m. But when a guest reviews this is the only way to answer back. This review came out just as I was finishing the last chapter of the split. So I decided to post questions to celebrate. YAAAAAA!**_

Tamaki told the Host Club, Haruhi was being bullied by their "princesses", wonder why he or the rest didn't concern themselves putting a body guard on her?

 _Good question, after the first smaller attack they thought it was a onetime event but grew into several tiny events like bumping into person making them drop their books etc. The club members were kind of in a rock and a hard place. I think it was Hikaru's POV during the first attack he explained it best. That when a club member helps a bullied girl it actually drew more attention and more trouble for the girl. After the second and the more serious attack the school insisted on her protection._

I'm also curious to why she's not protecting herself, she was privately trained?

 _She was only training with Honey for 3 yrs. before Ranka took off with her .In Haruhi's hospital room Honey asks the same question. Haruhi answers that it just came out of the blue and she wasn't expecting it ._

 _When will she meet the twins again, will she recognize who's who? Will she be mad at Hikaru for pretending to be Kaoru? Ok I really can't answer that yet it would spoil the fun …but Renge and the twin's plan on fixing Hikaru's problem at the card dance…..now whether they meet before that, who knows? I'm thinking if you kiss one person who is pretending to another, yeah she could be pissed off but you'll just have to wait and see. I will also say in the next chapter the Hitachiins will make their intentions known to Tamaki who thinks he has this sewn up. Hmm I wonder how he's going to take it ?_

Whose family will try to make the first move, hope Kaoru and Hikaru will do something before Tamaki does.

 _Well the Suoh's have already made the first move by "requesting" Tamaki get close to Haruhi…and we now know that the Hitachiin matriarch worked it out that both Hikaru and Haru would be on the school grounds alone before school started. Although she was cut off by Tamaki's father requesting some paperwork to be delivered to him by his son on the same day Haru was moving in._

 _The matriarch of Hitachiin family also used Kaoru unknowingly to get the two to bump into each other with the use of some blueprints. What we don't know is why just yet? Is it the same reason as the Suohs or something different altogether? We will just have to wait and see._

Although I'm curious to know if Haruhi knows the younger siblings of Honey and Mori?

 _Good question I really had never thought of them .Hmmm interesting…._

Thanks for taking a peek see ya later.


	17. Chapter 17 Following the request

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Life Continues

Chapter 17 Following the request

* * *

 **Hikaru's POV**

Squinting my eyes tight from a beam of morning light escaping my bedroom curtains. Which at the moment is trying to pry me away from my dreams and is doing a pretty good job of it. With my eyes sealed tight drifting in and out I can now only remember small fuzzy glimpses of where I just traveled from. The sound of deep regular breathing can be heard across the room causing me to be pulled even further from my subconscious state.

.

Blinking away the out of focus image before my eyelids slide completely open to see two large dress boxes ready to be filled and resting on the table. The sight across from my bed catches my breath …...today is the day.

Pulling a hand from the depths of my toasty blankets to rest on my bare chest. My eyes peer over to one of the empty boxes that will soon be filled with everything my heart can pour into it. Feeling the accelerated drum like thudding strike against my fingers as my golden eyes slowly drift over every decorative corner.

Everything …..The past… acknowledging the real me …..pulling her back to our world…and this ever-growing unidentifiable feeling that makes my heart rage within my chest …..All depended on the acceptance of the box sitting just a few feet away from me.

.

With a heavy sigh breaking the overall silence of our old room my mind begins to wander down the path to that unidentifiable feeling. That suddenly appeared deep in my chest over 15 years ago. Of course at the time the feeling was less than the size of a bug. In fact that's exactly what it did it just bugged me to take a step forward out of our little world and play with the big brown eyed kid.

.

Laying in my bed with only my twin's deep breathing floating around the room my apprehensive eyes rest on the box with my mind attempting to decipher the flourishing feeling. The expanding feeling that causes my chest to pound uncontrollably towards the empty box….That haunted me every day since she disappeared and now reappeared with the mounting problems I caused with the club's "Princesses".

Is the unstoppable feeling due to the fact that she is the only other person that belongs in our world….. In my world….. Or is the cause something entirely different for me then merely earning an irreplaceable place in my tight knit bond?

Irritated by the unanswered questions that always found their way close to the girl I forcibly tear my eyes to hastily roll to my back. The sudden movement causes my comforter to slide half way down my exposed chest. A slight shiver made the newly unprotected skin prickle from the chilled morning air. Not quite ready to pull my half naked form from my enticingly warm bed I swiftly yank the blankets to snuggle deep in the covers….with last night's events running through my head.

.

After arriving at the estate the first thing we did is head to the dining room where we feasted on a meal we requested from the car. My brother took a minute to inform the kitchen staff of at least two meals to be delivered to the dorms daily. Figuring that between the two of us we should be able to manage providing one meal a day on our own. Keeping my grandmother's whole idea of this experiment of the two of us living on our own somewhat intact. Hay, what did they expect? We can't cook and there is only room enough for myself and my brother, maybe an occasional overnight guest. Which left little room for one of our live in maids to stay with us…..not to mention the eyebrows it would have raised if we did have one of our twin maids living with us.

.

From what we now know about my grandmother being involved of not only our move to the dorms but Haru's as well. The experiment is looking less likely about living on your own and more about who our grandmother wanted us to bump into. Which I'm afraid to say I still have no idea what game she is forcing us to play.

Once our current and future meals were dealt with we headed to my mother's fashion vaults. Which were located on one of the upper floors at the estate. Massive rooms that kept various items for my mother's old shows, lines or just for the hell of it. Our mother had given us permission to take whatever we needed from the vaults years ago.

.

So we divvied up our mission and went to work. Kao gave me the task to fill Haru's box while Kaoru hunted for what he needed for Renge's "thank you" box. After deciding that both girls would be given the rare opportunity to be dressed head to toe by the impeccable Hitachiin twins. I found my task surprisingly daunting. I have no idea if it was because I was dealing with a predetermined color arrangement and design or for the mere fact who it was going to. All I know is I had been browsing aisle after aisle of heels when Kaoru came to inform me he was done with his entire half of the mission. Leaving me brotherless to head to our mother's office. Where he will search my mother's old Ouran yearbooks.

Staring at the ceiling lost in last night's endeavors I hear a sleepy voice from across the room. "Hey, Hika are you awake?"

Lifting my hand from beneath my head to turn on my side to face my brother's bed. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

Seeing my brother laying on his side with his sleepy head full of ginger hair spiked in different directions. "What time did you finally crawl into bed last night?"

My body forced out a brash yawn from my lips while I extend a hand in front of my mouth. "Oh, I don't remember but the night sky was beginning to change color."

"Damn, that's late you should stay in bed … I figured spending a night in our old beds would do us some good ….of course that's if you have enough brains to go to bed before morning." Kaoru grabs the blanket and tugs it over his shoulders.

"Ha-ha, Kao, It's nothing like that."

"Oh, by all means enlighten me."

Letting out a heavy sigh before speaking with concern in my voice. "I think I'm just a bit nervous about today."

The voice that slips from Kaoru's lips comes out a bit worried. "Yeah, me too….Hey if you want you can deliver the gifts to Renge, if you can play it cool she won't be able to tell us apart."

"No, I'm doing good just knowing today is the day ….The way I feel, I doubt I'll be able to do much of anything else until we get a response back from Haru."

Tossing off his blankets as he sits up to stretch his bare arms over his head. "Well, I guess there's no use in putting it off….Besides I want to stop by the school's libraries to take a look at their collection of yearbooks."

Asking with a bit of confusion on my face. "Wait, I thought you left me in the vaults last night to investigate mom's yearbooks?"

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders while sitting at the edge of his bed. "Yeah, that's right I did but when I entered mom's office they were all missing."

Astonished by Kaoru's words. "What, that can't be right, mom kept all of her yearbooks in the same place for as long as I can remember."

Kaoru lets out a strong yawn causing him to stretch his taunt muscles in his arms once more over his head. "Yeah, that's what I thought too but I ended up searching everywhere on the estate last night …..With no luck."

"Wait a minute, I just saw them on their shelf behind her desk like two months ago the last time it was my turn to submit our mother's fashion assignments."

Kaoru tilts his head for a moment in thought trying to remember something before speaking. "Hey you know what… now, that I think about it they were gone when it was my turn with the assignments two weeks ago …..The night I found Haru's old phone."

Rubbing my chin in thought with my thumb and finger with mumbles of words coming from my lips of what was racing through my head. "So the books that have remained in their place for as long as I can remember are missing a little under two months ago? Hmm…. that's interesting …..That must mean someone is purposely keeping us in the dark …who has access to the estate…..Damn it, the answer …..Has been under our noses this entire time."

"Hika?" Kaoru calls out with concern causing me to break from my thoughts.

"Kao, don't you think it's odd the entire set of books we were going to research mom's school are missing… Around the same time Haru enrolls at the same school? I mean on rare occasion mom would take one or two out of the collection to reminisce but never all of them."

"So, what are you saying?"

"It means were on the right track and no matter how hard you search they won't be at the estate. Someone purposely wants to keep mom's school life hidden from us…my guess that's either mom herself or Grandmother." Noticing a slight shiver go up my spine when mentioning our matriarch.

"Well then, it's a good idea I'm going to check the school's copies when I meet Renge at the library to give her the two boxes. That's if she accepts the library as the exchange destination and not some cloak and dagger rubbish like before .That damn outfit, I had to wear it in public no less for that crazy fan girl." Kaoru's mood turns dark with the thought of the blonde girl.

"Oh?" My golden eyes shined brightly with curiosity for my twin's abrupt mood change.

My brother's normally perfectly placed mask to hide his emotions is ripped away as he seethes through clenched teeth. "Don't get me started, I had to change into an itchy trench coat off in some damn bushes."

From hearing my brother's words my mouth slides in a mischievous grin as I begin to tease my twin. "Bushes? Why were you naked in the bushes little brother?"

Kaoru spoke with outrage with the mere thought. "I wasn't naked Hika, she just insisted we play spy and I had to put this horrid coat over my clothes in the bushes."

"…And yet you've decided to dress her from head to toe despite this. Hmmm..." Trailing off in a suspicious tone.

Kaoru's golden eyes streaked with irritation towards me with his hands waving sharply in front of him. "Like I said before, there's no hmm about it! I just thought it would be a nice thank you for helping us out to deliver your request….nothing more."

Pulling up my hands to surrender to Kaoru's normally even tempered mood…which shockingly this wasn't. "Okay, okay enough said you're just a little touchy on the subject that's all."

Kaoru takes a deep breath to calm himself before standing from his bed. "Look, since you still need to fill your box I'll hit the shower ….So I won't be late ….of course it's not like the shojo manga princess kept me waiting for almost an hour last time. Kaoru grumbles to himself about the girl.

"So wait, you're telling me she also kept you waiting for almost an hour which you hate even worse than I do …..And you're still playing nice?"

I was a bit taken back by what I learned. Sure Kaoru is the even tempered and more patient twin but there are just somethings that will normally set my twin off and the blonde managed to hit a few …..And yet he still spent some of his time last night picking out a gift for her. Well, maybe that's why he ended up finishing before I did …..Because it just didn't matter to him…..although if that's the case why waste his time the vault and not just call the company to send some piece over with his regards?

My brother crossed his arms at his chest and was actually tapping his bare foot against the floor. "I don't really mind when people call ahead with a reason but….. To leave a guy out there for an hour to just stand out there and look stupid …it's just flat out rude."

"And yet you picked a gorgeous dress that any girl would die to receive from us ….Are you sure…?" Speaking in a somewhat teasing tone.

His heated eyes narrow towards me as he unfolds his arms to clench his hands tightly at his sides. "How many times must I tell you!? It's just a thank you gift …...That's how much you and Haru mean to me, nothing more….. I need to take a shower!" Kaoru stomps to the bathroom before reaching a hand out to his side to grasp the door while swinging it roughly behind him with a "SLAM!"

Watching my brother's abnormal behavior assault our poor bathroom door. "Hmmmmm ."

 **End of Hikaru's POV**

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

With the warm liquid turned off my dripping hand slides over the door to reach for a towel. Swinging open the water dappled door to step through it as I take the fluffy cloth to towel off my water sodden body. Grabbing yet another towel from the shelves to massage deeply over my ginger head causing it to spike in various directions. Tossing one of the towels in the hamper next to the door before wrapping the dryer one around my exposed waist to step out of the bathroom door.

.

With my heated shoulders dotted with moisture I noticed Hika hunched over with his head in his hands with several pieces of crumpled cardstock scattered around him. My twin suddenly grabs a piece of the thick stationery and roughly crushed the paper into his palms and tossed it carelessly. Where it bounced off the table and rolled on to the floor, next to quite a few more pieces of paper.

"Hika, what seems to be the problem?" Walking over to my dresser while silently praying there is still clothes remaining in it.

Crossing his arms over his chest in irritation before swinging an arm out to motion to the empty page. "Nothing ….I'm just having trouble with the wording, nothing seems right…for her."

"I think your just stressing yourself out." Peeking into my top drawer to find a pair of my favorite boxers I had thought I had lost…ah yes, my lucky boxers….that is perfect for today .Silently thankful to find a dresser full of clothes.

"Easy for you to say, you're done." My brother grumbles as he tries to write something down once more.

"Hika this is Haru ….the real Haru she won't care about formalities." Stepping my legs into the orange silky shorts before pulling them along my body and under my towel.

"Yeah, I know, but this is the first time…. I'm using my name and not yours …..I have one shot ….this needs to be perfect otherwise there's a chance this will all blow up in my face." Crumpling another piece of cardstock with his sizeable hands before tossing it over his shoulder.

Untucking my towel from my waist and letting it fall to the floor. "Well, actually you're still going to the party as me and then at the end hopefully, we'll be ourselves…look just come out and ask her."

"Okay, okay, so what you're saying it's best to be straight forward …. Make it simple?" My brother craned his neck to watch me walk to my closet, where I hoped to find a uniform.

"Yes, something like….will you do me the honor… or may I be granted the honor of your company …..etc. etc." Standing in nothing but my boxers I reach up to rifle through the remaining clothes that were hanging neatly in my closet.

"How about …You… Me… Dance." Yelling towards my closet.

"UH, NO invite Haru like… caveman …Look it's crunch time I'm going to finish getting dressed and once I'm done like it or not I'm gathering up both boxes to deliver them." Yelling from my closet.

Buttoning my shirt as I walk out of my closet to see my twin sitting at the table with his arms crossed over his chest. I couldn't help but chuckle at his pouting expression. "My twin can be so mean." Hikaru grumbled.

Walking up next to my brother to lean down so I can speak with him face to face while poking his chest. "No, I think it's time that you take the first step of being "Hikaru" because all joking aside the real Hikaru is pretty awesome to get to know. Deep down she already knows that …just like I do."

"Ahhh, Kao." Leaping from his chair causing it to fall backwards and hit the floor. He wraps his arms around me.

Attempting to pull away from my brother's steel grip. "Oh hey Hika, no hugs when I'm not wearing any pants." I begin to chuckle.

"Ah, again your so mean …..that's not the normal rule." Hika pouts but begins to chuckle as he does not remove his vice like grip from around me.

"Oh shush, and let me get dressed….you big flirt." Chuckling along with my brother.

Hika draws his arms closer so I'm now cheek to cheek and can feel a wide smile on his features. "Only with you my dear brother."

 **A little later ….**

So after stopping at our normal coffee spot so the driver could pick up two of our usual. I couldn't help but notice Hika is a bit more timid around the sealed beverage container then he used to be. He also left the steaming beverage behind when I dropped him off at the boys' dorms. …..I really should have warned him about the pissed off barista…..well, I guess it's too late now.

So once I was dressed and I was finally able to convince Hika to shut the blue and silver metallic gift box for good. I texted the shojo manga princess to meet me in front of the library next to the Ouran main office. Knowing the yearbooks are in the reference section of that one library and could not leave the area.

With the two large gift boxes sitting next to me, one blue and the other a decorative orange and silver metallic, swirling pattern. I planned on waiting in the car until Renge arrives. This time ready for the crazy girl if she leaves me waiting .However, to my surprise as soon as the car's wheels slowed to halt in front of my destination Renge was already there, waiting.

With a touch of my finger my blacked out window slides down just enough to only see the tip of my ginger head and my mischievous golden eyes. "Hey Renge-san please get in the car…..I have something for you."

The blond tilts her fake reading glasses away from her eyes in a flirtatious way." Hitachiin, whatever do you have in mind?"

"Renge-san, just get in the car." Trying very hard not to roll my eyes while motioning my head. I just need to give her the boxes and move on….how hard is that?

Renge accepts my stressed "request" when she ducks her blond head into the cab of the car. Her golden strands closest to her creamy complexion are pulled back with a large barrette to allow the ends to curl and hang well pass her shoulders. She kept her hands pinned to her sides with her fingers grasping tightly at the short yellow plaid skirt with a layered lace petticoat peeking at the edges. The girl happen to cover her rather lengthy legs in white socks that traveled up her thighs and stopped about two inches shy of the hem of the puffy plaid skirt . No doubt another cosplay outfit.

.

Losing her balance a bit she plops down in the seat across from me causing her layered petticoat to flare out. Giving me an accidental view of what lies under the ruffled garment before I could turn my head to look away. She lets out a squeal of delight before speaking with excitement. "Oh, what's this!?"

With my cheeks a bit blushed from her oblivious mishap I take a moment to clear my throat. "I'm here to formally inform you of the acceptance of your invitation by both Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Oh you're being so formal…..Like you two would decline my invitation to see Haruhi. Never mind that what's in the box?" Her fingers twitched at the decorative wrapping paper. The girl spoke bluntly and didn't stand on pomp and circumstance ….she actually reminded me a little of my twin.

Motioning to the two boxes with a swish of my hand. "Anyway, the blue and silver is our request for Haru and the orange and silver is for you as a …." The girl didn't let me finish my sentence with an excited squeal.

"Oh my goodness, you didn't!" I couldn't help but chuckle for a moment as she dives straight in the foiled wrap with unbridled enthusiasm to get what's inside.

"Ah, just a little something to tha..." Again the excited girl interrupts me with her passion for my gift. A bit amused at her reaction I caught a smile emerging on my face.

Holding up the delicate red dress between her fingers as her eyes travel over every detail before pulling it close to her chest. Her excited eyes leaped towards my direction with a wide smile placed under them. "It's gorgeous, how did you know it's my favorite color?"

"Really I didn't …..It's just something I designed a little while ago and thought it would complement your skin tone." A little overwhelmed by the girl fan girling over my design.

Squealing with delight before speaking with amusement. "Well, then I can't help but accept your offer …..Of course I'll put you on my card." My face turned white with her words while shaking me to my core.

"Wait, excuse me, I'm afraid there's a misunderstanding I wasn't …" Swallowing hard before trying to explain to the crazy fangirl there is some kind of misunderstanding only to have the blonde interrupt me with excited words .

"Oh, of course, it will have to be away from everyone else so Haru doesn't see the both of you together." Her smiling face turns a little mischievous while nudging me with her elbow. Her impish face reminds me of my twin once more.

Holding my arms up as my cheeks turn warm for the misunderstanding "Ah, I'm sorry there's a bit of a miscommunication…"

"Is there something wrong Hitachiin?" Her smile suddenly falls in a confusion and sadness.

"Seeing her excited face suddenly fall into sadness and disappointment, I just couldn't be held responsible for allowing that face to remain….I knew how badly my twin would be hurting with a face like that. So why the hell not? We still needed her to deliver our request to Haru. It's not like I have any plans for the dance but to just stay out of sight until the end….a dance or two won't be so bad. With a bit of hesitation I breathe out a heavy sigh before reluctantly speaking. "Aw no…. thank you for accepting my request."

.

"No, Hitachiin thank you for designing this beautiful dress for me." Her eyes fall on the dress with a bit of affection as she delicately runs her fingers over the fabric with a soft smile.

Noticing her expression on her face for my design a small smile grew on to my lips ….the real ones being hidden by my mask. "Ah, you're welcome …..Please allow my driver to bring you back and carry packages." I begin to open my door to step out of it.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked a bit confused.

Leaning my head back into the car to give her a polite smile. "Oh, I need to go and look up a few things at the library."

The girl smiles with excitement and nods her head.

I quickly walk away from the car and head to the library. Lifting a hand to run through my fingers with an exhausted astonishment. Here I thought dealing with my brother all these years would give me enough wherewithal to manage the crazy fangirl …I was sooo wrong, not even close. What, the hell just happen? Once Hika finds out ….. Damn, I can already hear him rolling on the floor with laughter.

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

 **.**

 **Ranges POV**

What an absolute sweetie! Ever since the art class I've always thought the ginger is dreamy .Whoa reign it in Renge, he just might be your best friends bewildered knight ….Well, I can't back out now, besides it's just a dance ….two at the most .There's no harm in that, Right ? No of course not just two friends twirling around the dance floor. Inwardly debating myself about the dance request.

With my very own Hitachiin request clenched tightly in my hands and another for my roommate carried by their driver, we make our way to my dorm.

"Hey, excuse me you can't go any further." Two bulky man dressed in dark double breasted suits step in front of me with their hand held out in front of them.

"Excuse me, do you know who I am? " My eyes flash with irritation as I tilt my head around my precious orange swirled box.

"Oh, it's you. What's with the boxes?" An intimidating voice booms towards me while pointing to them.

"Sir, I believe it's none of your business." Speaking in an offended tone as I reach my hand out to swat the man's hand away from Hitachiin's precious gift.

…And who is the man holding the package?" Pulling his hand away before asking suspiciously.

"If you must know he's my driver and he's helping me with my things. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Ah Miss, you're the only one permitted to pass this point." Leaning in to me with his mirrored sunglasses hovering over a stern expression with an intimidating stance. Allowing his broad shoulders to tower far over my head.

Stepping forward to cock my head up to glare at my reflection in the man's sunglasses. Red hot flames stoke from my eyes over the hefty bodyguard with outrage as I poke a finger at the man's chest. "Are you telling me you're going to make me carry both of the boxes myself, what would Suoh-sama say to you?"

With every poke at the man's chest he took a step back with astonishment.

If I wasn't playing a part in the twins' plan I would have chuckled at the enormous body guard quickly taken back from my behavior. "Ah …I was going to say that your driver isn't allowed any further but I would be happy to carry your packages for you …after I make sure there isn't anything in them that could hurt Miss Fujioka." The man begins to lift the lid on the orange and silver box.

.

My hands reached up to roughly slap the top of the box down. "I beg your pardon, you can't go around and search a ladies packages! Who knows what could be in there, why I could have items that are quite personal and delicate ….not meant for your eyes." Giving off an outraged voice before yanking the box further away from the man. Which helps me hide my mischievous smile growing on my lips.

.

The man's dark sunglasses held a nice contrast to his newly blushed cheeks while babbling out words. "Uh you mean …well I guess you're right, it wouldn't be …ah, go ahead."

"Thank you for understanding." With a wide confident smile I watch the body guard take the blue and silver box from the Hitachiins' driver who can't help but chuckle to himself as he walked away. I had to wonder if my acting would get back to the twins.

"Ah, no problem miss." The man carried both boxes one stacked on top of the other while following me to the door.

 **End of Renge's POV**

* * *

 **Haruhi POV**

Letting out a heavy sigh before my finger slid over to the next page. My back is propped up with stacks of pillows to face the door. A door that only a few people are allowed to enter. With that suffocating thought my eyes blink as the surrounding walls began to appear to distort in shape. One by one they crash down close as each wall squeezes tight around me, smothering the air away from my lungs. Blinking once more I find myself in my normal living room with my chest heaving in a panic. Damn it, how many days has it been for that matter …..How many weeks have I been stuck in this apartment as it slowly constricts around my body?

.

I'm all for studying but after who knows how long even I was finding it difficult to concentrate on the meaning of the strung words…I'm pretty sure I've read every book I own. Letting out a long breath of frustration as I snap the book shut and slide it as far as possible away from me. Watching the hard covered novel glide across the wooden floor whipping around in circles before smacking against the front door to bounce off the wooden surface.

.

To my surprise I could hear keys rattling on the other side of the front door before my roommate swings the door out wide to step through the threshold. Her shoes stopped at the book I slid across the floor before kneeling down to lace her fingers around the book. Glancing down at the abused novel, she arches an eyebrow in my direction before lightly shaking her head and allowing a small chuckle to leave her lips. One of Tamaki's bodyguards followed her with two decorated boxes stacked in his arms. She motioned for them to be set on the table.

.

"Gentlemen, if you'll excuse us we have some items that need to be tried on that are not intended for your eyes ….so if you don't mind." My eyes grew as I noticed both bodyguards swiftly bolt for the door with absolutely no argument. After the bulky men sprinted for the door Renge swung the door closed with a loud "Slam." Latching the deadbolt before brushing her hands together satisfied of what she just accomplished.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of them….I should have thought about threatening them with undergarments sooner." Walking over to plop down in the seat next to me.

I shook my head at my blonde roommate. "Only you would think up something that crazy."

"Hey, crazy or not it worked, didn't it?" She motions to the empty apartment.

"You know they'll be back….so what's so important that you had to use our undies to drive the guards away almost screaming?"

Motioning to come forward before leaning over to whisper in my ear. "Screaming ...Nah maybe with nosebleeds ...Well, what if I said I have a way of springing you for at least one night?"

I quickly glance around the room before leaning in closer as I too whisper my words. "I would say I'm listening."

Renge slides her eyes back and forth before speaking softly in my ear. "Well, my party is coming up and…."

Pulling away to plop back into my pillows while crossing my arms at my chest and shaking my head. "Nope."

"Ah, come on Haruhi you want to get out …Tamaki can't say no."

"Yeah, but I'll have to get dressed up, there won't be anyone I want to talk with, Plus it's a dance there is bound be host club "Princesses" all over the place ." Picking another book from my stack that sits next to the couch.

I watch as Renge leaps to her feet with a mischievous smile pressed on her lips. "Oh, really, no one?"

"Renge, what did you do?" Noticing her face caused a shiver to travel down my spine. Like some kind of Ice fairy dancing the Rumba down my back with tiny ice feet.

"Well, I might have slipped an invitation to Kaoru and his brother." With a smirk on her face she stands with her arms folded and her hip set to one side.

"The older one? I didn't know you knew him… is he in one of your classes?"

"Something like that …..anyway I just ran into your bewildered knight and he accepted the invitation." Renge speaks like she's about to burst from excitement.

"Oh?"

Extending a hand out to lightly glance at her fingernails without a care in the world. "Yep, its shame you'll miss him because it's just too much trouble to go to your best friend's party." Renge speaks in a sly, sarcastic tone.

Renge pours it on thick but due to my curiosity about that night we both knew I would fall for it. Renge would have her way like most of the time in our friendship. I should have known better then to fight the over powering mischievous way of my roommate …I can't put my finger on who…..but I've seen it before almost like …no not him but even more devious.

"Fine, but I can't leave the apartment to get a dress in time." I reluctantly agree as I drop my head in defeat. Maybe I'll be able to at least loosen Renge's crazy attire requirements, since I'm stuck here ….but no matter after that kiss … I needed to see him.

"Oh, please I've seen your closet…but if that is a problem then maybe this will help? Renge swoops to the table behind me and picks up the sizeable blue and silver gift box to plop it in my lap.

"What's this?" I looked a bit concerned at my roommate. It must be some kind of fan girl item she wants me to wear for the party. Damn it, well I guess if I must prance around in some crazy outfit to see him then so be it …..But as I studied the wrapping paper its identical wrap from the first mystery gift.

"Well, I would be lying if I said….. It's not from your bewildered knight." With a smug expression on her face for solving my mystery. She plops down next to me to watch me open it…I didn't have the heart to burst her bubble but after that night, I suspected it was him …..But kept it to myself.

There was no reason to give my roommate yet another reason to bug me even more about the bewildered knight. Ever since the hospital she's been hostile towards Tamaki for one reason or another. My Blonde best friend has been a devoted cheerleader on the bewildered knight's behalf just short of pompoms. Although I wouldn't be surprised if she was using them somewhere, knowing her.

"What?" My brown eyes went wide surprised by the gift …..My heart squeezed in my chest after so many days of him not even attempting to talk to me after that night. Waking up at the hospital without him there…..at first I was confused but as the hours slipped by it began to hurt. Once I left the hospital with no sight of the ginger headed boy to come see me off …it made my heart ache.

"Your Knight wanted me to pass this along to you when he accepted my invitation."

With Renge's words my fingers ripped off the lid tearing the paper in one decisive action. After all those days …..My heart demanded to know.

"Hey, what happened to saving the wrapping paper for your books?" Renge hadn't missed my desperate behavior with a chuckle of her own.

My eyes glance into the box to find a plain white envelope. Reaching in I lightly pick up the letter, I could feel it wasn't your everyday business envelope. The paper felt smoother and heavier and when I held it close to my eyes I could actually see the fibers woven into the stationery. Flipping it over I noticed an elegant, gilded emblem sealing the envelope.

 **Haru,**

 _ **Will you allow me the honor to escort you to the dance floor?**_

 _ **So I may gently take you in my arms under the starry night?**_

 **Hitachiin Kaoru**

After reading his words a long breath was released over my lips. I slipped the card back into its paper home. Parting the stark white tissue paper my breath is stolen from me for what is delicately held in my arms. Not being a connoisseur of fashion I glanced over to my best friend to see if I was right. That this in fact is not your everyday gorgeous dress…. Seeing a stunned statue like presence sit next to me as she stares at the dress, I could tell I'm right.

Could this be one of the designs I've seen Kao always sketching in his book? Who exactly is he ….I had a feeling I've only been shown what lies on the surface of a very deep body of water.

When I lifted the dress completely out of the box I noticed yet another solid white box. Renge carefully picked up the dress so I could reach in and pull yet another card from on top of the smaller box. The envelope is Identical to the first, right down to the golden seal. A bit confused I ran my finger across the edge to break the seal …..But when my eyes glanced over the folded paper my breath caught in my lungs.

 _ **Miss Fujioka,**_

 _ **Will you grant me your hand in the last dance?**_

 _ **Where I shall finally be revealed to your eyes?**_

 _ **Hitachiin Hikaru**_

Now if the message hadn't stolen my breath the item inside certainly did …When I parted the blue and silver tissue paper that match the exterior of the first box. I noticed the blue handbag from before from the first mystery gift….was I wrong did Kaoru's older brother send the first gift …..Why on earth would he do that? Apart from the one text chat we have never seen each other …..Or have we?

With that one thought my head begins to spin with muted colors. Closing my eyes I feel the colors focus into everyday objects …then moving clear images emerged from the dark pools of my mind.

* * *

 **Flash back…**

 **A small ginger headed boy notices his brother's arrival and turns to look at me in the eyes. I slowly and cautiously move towards the boy. The boy quickly grabs her hand and brings it to the horse to pet its soft mane. "Haru, it's okay, he won't hurt you."**

 **At that moment the five year old waves his arm towards a man holding a saddle. The stable hand quickly comes over and saddles the horse, after he's done he backs away from the animal. The small ginger head nods towards the stable hand once more. The horse handler quickly picks up the boy and helps him get on the horse. The ginger haired boy eagerly throws out a hand towards the girl. "Come on Haru, ride with me." The boy exclaims in an excited voice.**

 **Haruhi studies the boy's gesture and shakes her head. "No, thank you, I'm fine."**

" **Come on Haru, you will be perfectly safe. I'll be right here with you. Besides …you promised."**

 **She Sighs and accepts, begrudgingly. "Fine, if you insist." With that the little boy nods his ginger head to the stable hand. The worker gently picks up the girl and places her on the animal carefully. The boy wraps his arms around the girl to take hold of the reins.**

" **No fair, Hika... why does Haruhi get to ride with you?" Kaoru quickly waves his arm to another stable worker. The worker quickly runs into the barn and comes out with the sterling white horse, ready to be ridden. Snapping his fingers, Kaoru alerts a servant. The worker comes over and gently picks the boy up and helps him onto the saddle of his horse.**

" **Hey Kao, why don't we have a race?" With a mischievous look in his eyes. He urges his brother to accept his invitation for the suggested race.**

 **With gleaming eyes. "You're on Hika! Kaoru starts to move his horse forward.**

" **Hey guys this isn't safe. "**

" **Aw, don't worry Haru, we will be perfectly fine, hang on. " The five year old steers the horse to catch up with Kaoru.**

" **First one to the end of the field wins" Kaoru yells out.**

" **You got it! "The boy yells back. Both boys, started to lead their trotting horses to the end of the field. Haruhi thinks. 'Who lets a five-year-old race full-grown horses?' Shaking her head at the lack of supervision the boys truly are under. Just then Haruhi takes a glance ahead and is relieved when she notices each horse being led by a stable hand running in front of the horse. She takes a deep breath and shakes her head once more.**

 **Haru, are you having fun?" The boy asks excitedly resting his head on my shoulder to guide the horse.**

" **I know you guys are just trying to help...it's hard for me, right now." Answering in a depressed tone as my head falls forward.**

" **Haruhi…..you know I'll always be there for you." Hikaru begins to speak in a sad tone .**

" **Thank you, Hika." Leaning her head to quickly touch the side of his head that was resting on her shoulder causing her heart to race.**

 **End of flashback…**

* * *

"Haruhi are you okay!?" Hearing my roommates muffled voice calling from the distance.

"Or have I ….Hika?" Mindless words fell from my lips.

Bringing a hand to my forehead before shaking it.

With the daze clearing I can see my roommate's eyes were wide and astonished. "Haruhi, what did you just say?"

"Ah nothing …..Sorry, I guess I'm a little dizzy."

"Haruhi think, do you remember what you just said?" Renge asks with emotional tearing eyes.

"Ah, no sorry." Shaking my head before lifting the container from the larger box I found yet another letter taped to even more pearly white smaller boxes.

Pulling the white envelope to lightly examine it by flipping it over. This one has the seal as the other two but after looking closer I notice the paper feels even smoother and you can't see as many fibers woven in the stationery. A bit confused I Immediately broke the emblem to slide the letter from the smooth envelope .

 _ **Dear Haru,**_

 _ **Remember the favor you promised ….well this is to formally ask for the favor to be expended. Please allow me the privilege to escort you to as many dances for the night that your schedule permits ….I believe with our shared late night moment…..we have much to discuss.**_

 _ **Also if it's not too much to ask, please accept Hikaru's request as well ….I believe I wasn't the only one you owe a favor to that day when you kept us waiting in class so many years ago…..If you do I promise it will be an eye opening experience .**_

 _ **You're Friend, Kao**_

After reading the letter I noticed the wording and the penmanship were almost the same but seemed a bit different then the first two. This one seemed a bit friendlier then the first two and the penmanship was slightly more ornate. Searching through the rest of the box I found various accessories that were planned out for the dress.

"Haruhi why do you owe a favor to Hitachiins Kaoru?" Turning my head to notice Renge leaned in reading over my shoulder. Instead of getting irritated and wasting my breath on lecturing the girl about personal space, privacy and other topics most people would politely acknowledge. I just hand her all three letters and roll my eyes. Coming to face the fact my roommate isn't like most people. No matter what squandered lengths I exerted, it always fell beyond Renge to understand or simply care….so I live with it.

"Renge, do you happen to know where the Bewildered Knight is at the moment?"

"Uh, as of matter fact I do…. Why?"

Slowly lifting to my feet to walk over to a small writing desk in the corner before Pulling a piece of my personal stationary and a black fountain pen from the drawer of the desk. In smooth movements I glide the pen over the paper curving and looping my lines until I sign it in the end. Walking over to my friend with the letter held in my fingers. "I need you to deliver this to him?" Renge raises an eyebrow before I roll my eyes once more and nod my head .Renge quickly lifts the folded paper to read it.

Renge asks after lifting her eyes from reading the paper. "Haru are you sure about this?"

"Yes, something deep inside of me is pulling me to do this …I need to know."

 **End Haruhi's POV**

* * *

 **Tamaki's POV**

Hours later …

Extending my fist to gently rap on the door.

…

With no answer I knock once more.

Reaching my hand deep in my pocket my fingers grab hold of one of two keys. One of the keys I just kept as reminder that weighed down on to my shoulders. The key I promised my best friend I would soon use …..But as each day passes it felt that the small golden key was running out of time…..and purpose.

The second key held in my fingers is different than the aforementioned, with each passing day the relevance of this key increases in the importance of my entire self. With the tumbling of the lock I quietly open the door. My father gave me a key to her dorm in case of emergencies .I never used it but I did think it was right to inform the two girls I had the key. I thought Haruhi would be pissed hearing I had something so private but surprisingly she just shrugged it off….that is after threatening me in great detail if I ever misused it, in anyway.

.

While in class my security alerted me of being forced out of the dorm by Renge ….My cheeks are still a bit blushed from reading the guards reasoning behind the desertion of the post. Finding it slightly embarrassing to explain to my lab partner why I was blushing. Luckily Kyoya just shook his head and called me a moron before continuing with are assignment. I can't blame them my family has been stalling with the medical release. In hopes she would change her mind and move into the estate…..at least I think that's the reason. My father is extremely tight lipped about anything to do with the secret meetings of the heads of the five families.

.

Slowly opening the door I see Haruhi a sleep on the couch with a text book open laying on her stomach. With the sound of her deep breath I quietly step through the door. Walking over to the table I notice a sizeable blue and silver box resting on it. Placing the bags that held our lunch next to the decorative box. I was about to turn away and go wake up my one and only princess when my body felt like it's being pulled to the box …or rather its contents.

.

Shaking my head I hesitantly take a step back …..No, I'm not …..I have no business opening it, it belongs to one of the girls….but the shiny paper kept egging me on until I stepped back to the table. Taking two hands I firmly push away from the table to take two large steps back or at least that's what I tried to do. With my one large step back my heel stepped on something on the floor, sending me backwards. Trying to catch my balance I reached for the table and knocked the bag of food to the floor in the process. . With my other hand I bump the table roughly causing it to almost tip.

.

Luckily I managed to right myself and the table. My violet eyes glance to the side of the room where Haruhi is still sleeping. Letting out a relieved breath my eyes fall to the floor to see what possibly caused me to lose my balance. To see several closed books dotting the wooden floor…..not really knowing what to make of it I swiftly gather the books to place them on a chair and off the floor. With a little prayer released I turned my attention to see the bag of food tipped over but to my relief the containers inside holding the food stayed closed through the ordeal.

.

My heart stopped abruptly in my chest when I glanced over the room …they fell on the blue and silver box …..The tipped over blue and silver box. There on the floor, where the box lid lays are three envelopes. Being careful with the contents I stand the base of the box up and tuck the fabric back underneath the paper. Kneeling down I picked up the four remaining items. With the lid in one hand and the letters in the other I mindlessly toss the letters in the box. With my fingers wrapped around the cover I begin to close the box when something gold catches my eye. A golden seal to be precise that causes my stomach to twist…..well a familiar capital letter is what really causes me to be sick.

.

My curious violet eyes hurriedly peek over to the room to check my one and only breathing deep and steady. My hands hastily grab the paper envelope to slide the cardstock away. A scorching heat begins to bubble from within as my burning eyes blaze at the familiar stationery. My clenched fingers squeeze around the paper to crush the elegant writing from within my tightened fist. Seething anger begins to erupt from within when I slap the lid back onto the box.

My feet purposely find their way over the dorm's threshold before extending a hand to swing the door with untold force, causing it to shake the walls with a "SLAM!" With only one raging, blinding thought fueling me forward. Search out ….. My competition.

 **End of Tamaki's POV.**

* * *

 **End of chapter Wow that was a lot of slamming doors**

 **Next chapter the long awaited dance …and the delivery of the long awaited letter.**

 **Hey, thanks for taking a peek Please don't forget to follow/review.**

 **After finishing Hikaru's doodles update (over 10,000 words) a few days ago ….and now finishing this (8,000) I'm mentally spent. Not to mention a little discouraged. I've decided I'm going to take a couple days off after writing days, days, days….etc.….etc. Hopefully after that I will update. "Through vampire's eyes", "Forgotten heart", and "Back in our world."**

 **Ok I'm back turns out I should never force an update no matter how much cough syrup your under the influence…it's just not pretty. So I went back and touched this update.**


	18. Chapter 18 Words said behind masked eyes

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Life Continues

Chapter 18 Words said behind masked eyes.

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

Staring in the golden eyes of a masked face vailed in a small oval sheet of razor thin metal finally cut in a decorative Harlequin pattern. Watching as I take deep calming breaths in a full length gilded mirror. My Flawless tuxedo shoulders gradually fall with the air slowly blowing past my lips. I'm ready …..or at least I hope I am. After tonight, with any luck our ghost girl would reenter our small world. Lifting my formal overcoat from across my bed before dashing for my bedroom door. It wasn't long before my fingers found their way balled up and at my brother's bedroom.

"Knock."

" "

"Knock "

"Hey, Hika, are you ready? We should be leaving soon."

" "

With no answer I swing the door open and stroll into Hika's room. Figuring he didn't respond because he is still getting ready and didn't hear me knock over his rather daunting hair primping ritual. "Hey, Hika I think before we leave we should do a final twin check."

"Kao, I'm over here." My brother's muffled voice came out.

Peeking my head in my Brother's spotless bathroom to search for the muffled sound. "Hika, are you in here?"

"Kao, I'm in here." Hearing my brother muffled voice call out once more.

"Hika?" Entering his walk in closet before quickly turning my head to search for my twin.

"Over here." He called out in a muffled depressed tone.

Following his muffled voice to see my ginger headed brother sprawled out on top of his bed. "Man, what are you doing? This isn't the time to be lying around, what are you doing under there in the first place?"

"I don't know …it just feels calming to me for some reason." Hika shrugs his shoulders while speaking in a muffled tone.

"How can you breathe with your head stuck under a pillow?" Reaching over to yank the pillow from my brother's face.

Snapping his eyes in my direction while extending his arms out to grab the pillow and toss it back on his face. "I don't know, I just do." With the pillow over my brother's face he crosses his arms at his chest.

"Well, knock it off! You look like some crazy pillow person with that thing on your head. Jerking the pillow off my brother's head before swinging it out wide and hurling it towards my twin's face.

"Besides, were going to be late if we don't hurry ….and you're not wearing any pants at the moment." Rolling my eyes while motioning to Hika's silky boxers.

"Yeah, yeah just a minute …I've just been lying around, thinking."

"So, _Mr. Pillow_ ….what have you been thinking about?" A small concerned smile makes its way on to my lips as I plop down on the bed next to my twin. (A/N Hmmm, I wonder where Mr. Pillow came from? ;)

"Ha-ha, you're so funny." Speaking with a sarcastic tone as he rolls his eyes in front of me.

"No, really Hika, what's your problem?"

"What makes you think I have a problem?" Hikaru snaps back.

"Please, how long have I lived with you?" Falling back on to the bed, so I'm now lying next to my sprawled out twin.

Glancing up to seriously question my sanity. "Ah Kao, we're twins…so, all my life?"

"Exactly ….so what's bothering you?"

"It's just, I'm not sure I can do this ….on my own… You know how I get if you're not by my side. My mouth kind of has a mind of its own." Hika's depressed golden eyes glance away from my sight.

"Hika this is Haru…..our real Haru, when we were toddlers it was you who came to her first remember ….the car? You've always been able to talk to her ….this isn't any different. "My own words caused my heart to fill with hope, just thinking about our old friend potentially joining our world once more.

"From what I gathered that's when we were two it's not like I can remember a whole hell of a lot to say otherwise …..but were now 17, I would say there's quite a bit of difference." Hika grumbles out while motioning to his entire body.

Pulling up a hand to hopefully calm down my brother. "Okay, ok, look if you run into any trouble I'll be waiting in the wings to help you out, I will always have your back, Hika."

Thanks Kao, the same goes for you, little brother …besides aren't you going to be pretty tied up yourself? A mischievous smile emerges on my lips.

Catching on to what my brother is referring to I reach over to playfully smack my twin's bicep. "Oh, shut up! I knew I should have never said anything to you …It's just one dance, two at the most."

"Oh, please like you can keep anything from me …You'll be alone at your own private party, away from everyone else, well… _almost everyone_."

"How many times do I need to tell you this?!" Snapping at my teasing brother.

"It was a misunderstanding and I didn't have the heart to tell her no …After all, Renge is the one who helped make tonight happen….I figure a few dances is the least I can do." Reaching up to nervously run my fingers through my styled hair.

"Well, okay, Kao if you say it's nothing, than it's nothing ….but if I'm not mistaken I do believe I see a twinkle in your eye…..a bounce in your step …..The Apple of your eye." Hika reaches over to pinch my cheek rather roughly.

"Will you knock it off, there's nothing of the sort!" Roughly shoving his hand away before gently rubbing my tender blushed cheek to sooth away my twin's brotherly abuse.

"Well, okay, if you say so." My brother's words are wrapped in thick sarcasm as he exaggerates shrugging his shoulders.

Pulling myself in the sitting position to give my brother a concerned look. "Hika be serious for a moment ….for this to work you're going to have to be calm and explain things to her. My brother pulled himself into the same sitting position.

Letting out a chuckle as I lift Hika's pillow up to view before tossing it. "Without your friend here. Look you were able to talk to her that night …and managed to get a kiss."

"It was two." My brother's lips grew in a wide cocky smile.

Rolling my eyes in front of my brother being reminded of the two kisses. "Fine, you managed to get two kisses from her that night but you see my point, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess, but there wasn't really much talking going on."

"Ugh Hika, enough with the kiss talk." Giving a disgusted look while shaking my head with disapproval.

"No, I wasn't talking about that! For the most part she just cried in my arms." Letting out a heavy sigh as his voice turned depressed.

Reaching over to Hika's nightstand to pull out the tangerine colored envelope that Renge tracked me down to deliver. "Look, she already wants to see you." Tossing the envelope in Hika's lap.

Reaching over to smack him in the shoulder playfully. "She agreed to all but the first two dances with you…..You're basically her date the entire evening….so quit your worrying."

"Plus she promised the last dance to "me", where I will cut in and reveal to her that there's two of us ….hopefully her memory will take over after that…..and if all goes well she won't be too pissed at the end of the night."

"She thinks it's "you" she'll be dancing with all night …I get the pity one at the end." His head falls while speaking in a depressed tone.

"Oh stop, we've been through this deep down she knows it's you." Poking a finger in the middle of my brother's forehead to push it back to force him to look me in the eyes at my serious expression.

"Yeah …I guess." Hika jerks his head away from my hand.

"Now, hurry up and throw your pants on, we're going to be late." With a mischievous smile pulling at my lips I swiftly lift my hand before slicing through the air to slap my flat hand on my twin's bare thigh with a loud "Whack!"

"Ow! Damn it Kao that stung." Hika snaps out while rubbing his newly pinked bare thigh.

"….."Staring at my brother with an expectant eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'll stop screwing around and get dressed."

"Besides, there's still the little matter with the boss that we need to deal with." Watching my brother hop on one foot before sliding both legs into his pants.

"Oh, you think …..I'm not sure how many voicemails he's left on my phone." Lifting my arms to hold out his coat so Hika can glide his arms in the sleeves of his tuxedo jacket.

"He's left quite a few, I'll give you that but…. we knew this was bound to happen when he found out about our request." Turning my brother around before tugging on the jacket to adjust the fit of it.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure my phone can take so much abuse ….and that goes for my ears as well." Hika speaks in a bit of a sarcastic voice as he theatrically sticks a finger in his ear to jiggle it around to make a point about his potential hearing loss from the boss's boisterous messages.

Studying the fit of the jacket as I reach up to square his shoulders. "We knew he was going to lose his mind once he found out about our request to his "one and only" princess. Then I'm sure we made matters worse by avoiding him. When we decided to stay at the estate for a few days to figure out what we were going to wear."

"Face it, I think ether way we have earned the bosses wrath…we just prolonged it until after the dance." Hika responds while placing the laser cut mask over his golden eyes.

"So that brings us back to a full circle …..It's now all up to you Hika." Giving him a concerned look.

"Yeah, yeah…. well, how do I look?" Turning around before giving me a little runway pose.

Bringing up a hand to place a thumb and finger around my chin to study my brother's outfit. After a moment of thought I raise an eyebrow before speaking in a teasing cocky voice. "Identical to myself ….painfully handsome, like usual."

"Painful?" Hika glances up to give me a confused look.

"So handsome …..It's painful to look away." Giving my own little pose to match my brothers while chuckling a bit.

"Ha…ha you're a regular comedian." My brother rolls his eyes but he can't help but chuckle himself with a wide smile emerging on his lips at my out of normal behavior.

"Well, at least I've earned a smile …Are you about ready?"

Hika stands in the center of the room to take a deep calming breath. "Yeah …..I guess, I'm as ready as I will ever be." Pulling his shoulders back before takeing the first step out his bedroom door.

Quickly closing Hika's door before catching up with him .Walking next to my brother I manage to slip one hand behind my back to cross my fingers for luck.

…..Let's hope so big brother …for _both_ your sakes.

 **End of Kao POV**

* * *

 **Hika's POV**

Leaving my brother behind to make my own entrance into the party. With both hands tucked into my pockets while casually strolling up a golden carpet to the outer door of Ouran's main hall. I noticed several pairs of eyes burn in my direction from some of the club's "Princesses". Well, it looked like some of the club's princesses, I guess, I couldn't be entirely sure since all the guests are behind some kind of mask. With a deep breath I laced my fingers around the large handle and swiftly jerk it open. Walking only a few feet down the vast marble wall I arrive at the main entrance.

.

My lips slightly curl at the ends, noticing the door draped in gold and cream with accents of crimson .It looked as though Renge had made some last minute color changes to her décor, so not to clash with the dress my brother had so carefully picked out for her. Shaking my head at the rather silly observation I enter the grand hall.

.

Standing at the balcony that hovers over the main hall when my breath was stolen from my lips. With my mesmerized masked eyes I see my "forgetful princess" sway to the music. The different subtle shades of blue in her dress dissolve into each other with every slight movement of her body. The dress perfectly drapes off of every delicate curve that gracefully moves under the dress. In rather ungentlemanly posture I rest my elbows on the stone banister to cradle my hypnotized head staring at one particular chocolate eyed girl. Paying no mind to her blonde dance partner as I stare at only her on the dance floor, unable to peel my eyes from her angelic flowing movements.

"Hikaru, are you ready, you're up next." A giggling girl broke Haru's trance she cast on my eyes allowing me to shake my head clear.

"Ah, I'm sorry, did you say something?" Turning my head to see a blonde masked Renge wearing my brother's chosen crimson dress.

"Wow, this ought to be fun to watch…..you really have it bad." Renge giggles before slapping me on the shoulder. "You better get down there before Tamaki takes your turn."

"Uh, yeah you might be right." Mindlessly nodding my head.

Renge abruptly snaps her fingers in front of my face. "Hey, Hitachiin, can you make it down the stairs by yourself? I wouldn't want you to get hurt and miss your big chance."

Seeing the smirking girl I quickly back away from her snapping fingers in a bit of irritation. "Yeah, yeah I got it."

"Then, what are you waiting for, go get her tiger." Throwing her hand out like a claw as she growls at me.

After seeing the blonde do that all sorts of smart ass comments were pushing at my lips to get out …..But seeing it's her party and she helped us I just chose to shake my head and bite down on my bottom lip…..rather harshly.

With every step closer to the chocolate eyed princess my hands began to nervously shake, my knees actually feel like they are going to buckle with every step. Seeing Tamaki's violet eyes angrily burn in my direction causes me to pause in taking the next step. I really don't want to hurt my friend but with the ever growing force propelling me towards her …..I'm afraid I don't have a choice in the matter. I just hope one day he'll be able to understand, just like I understand he feels he doesn't have a choice either. With another deep breath…. I take the next step.

Once the music slows and trails to an end with my shoulders squared I lift a hand to tap the boss on the shoulder. "Excuse me Tamaki-sempi I do believe I have the next dance?"

Tamaki turns with a forced smile on his face as he gives me a polite bow. "Of course I was beginning to wonder if you had second thoughts ….you're so late."

"No, I have no second thoughts, I'm afraid I'm just fashionably late as usual…now if you'll excuse us I believe the next dance is mine."

"Of course…..Haruhi thank you for the enchanting company, my lady." Tamaki gracefully bows towards Haru before straightening up right to give me a curt nod as he walks from the dance floor. "Hitachiin-san."

Feeling a sharp pain in my chest for my friend as I nod my head to him. "Suoh-san."…well maybe he'll understand someday.

With a shaky hand I begin to nervously pull Haru to an away corner on the dance floor. Reaching out to awkwardly place my slightly sweaty palm on her hip. Glancing my eyes up to meet her chocolate ones as I swallow before anxiously taking her hand. A wave of jittery excitement begins to twist in my stomach as I begin to sway back in forth with my forgetful princess. It's not that I don't know how to dance, both my twin and I have been flawlessly cultivated of all the indispensable competences of society …it's just knowing them and executing them while you're nervous as hell is a completely different story. So here we stand awkwardly swaying in silence…..while my stomach feels like I'm going to vomit.

"Ah Kaoru …about that night." Her chocolate eyes bounce to another part of the room while she nervously speaks to me.

Swallowing hard as my shaky eyes try and catch sight of her. "Ah, yeah, what about that night?"

She glances up causing me to catch her eyes. "Listen, I just wanted to thank you about helping me with the storm …..and the hospital." Haruhi's cheeks turn a bit of a pink as she mindlessly babbles her words.

"Uh, yeah i...i..it's not a p…problem ….it's nothing I wouldn't have done for anyone. Just an everyday night. The words just fall from my lips.

Why the hell did I just say that …..that's not what I meant …...It wasn't like any other night …...That kiss… That intense, heated kiss wasn't anything I've ever even come close to….it literally blew me away.

"Oh really, well, I just thought …since." She trails off with a disappointed look on her face .

Dam it! You're blowing this! Think, say something! It doesn't matter if she has given you the rest of the night to try and fix this …..you'll be done in a matter of seconds. At the end of this song she's going to leave you again …do something, damn it …..Do anything …NOW!

With the song building to its final crescendo I begin to panic. Fumbling with my arms I suddenly jerk her into my chest and straight into my lips. My hands slip from her hip to affectionately cup her cheek as I softly lay light kisses against her pink lips.

After a long, heated, shallow kiss I pull my lips away just enough to breathe with our foreheads touching. "Haru, I'm sorry I didn't know what to do …and I couldn't watch you leave again." My heated words come out in a panic.

"Kao?" Emerging from our amazing simple kiss.

"The truth is that I've never felt anything like your kiss… just standing next to you makes my knees feel like they're going to collapse under me…..I simply can't dance when you're in my arms ….Haru I need to be honest with you I'm not.."

A cold hand clamps on to my wrist and abruptly pulls me out of Haru's arms. "Kaoru there you are, you promised me a dance." Watching a stunned Haruhi grow smaller and smaller.

"Oh, yes and me too." Another girl pulls me away.

"Wait, what the hell …." Turning my head to see some of the club's princesses all around me guiding me into another direction. I begin to freak as I start to madly twist my head around searching for my twin.

 **Just a little later ….**

In an Isolated corner of the dance floor I'm surrounded by some of the club's princesses. Touching…..Whether it be their fingers in my hair, or accidently brushing a hand across my chest ….they were touching me and I could barely keep my lips shut. I was hoping that either Tamaki or Kaoru would come to my aid before I said something I know I really shouldn't say.

The blond snaked her arms around my arm, like she was literally hanging off me. "Kaoru wait, what's the hurry why don't you dance with us."

"Yeah, come on Kaoru why didn't you ask if you could be on our card." A brunette turned her bottom lip out as she pouted while holding on to my other arm.

"You know I would give all my dances away if they were with you." A girl with short brown hair reaches up to pinch my cheek.

"I'm sorry, my attention is needed elsewhere for the time being, please excuse me." I begin to pry my arms free but the Princesses glom on to me tighter.

"Kaoru I have a better idea why not forget about her …we could go to your place and test out the present we bought you and your brother." The blonde girl seductively whispers softly.

"Wait that was you?" Turning my head to see all the girls nod there head proudly .

"Well of course silly, we even looked out for you when little miss know nothing had the nerve to even come close to you." My eyes glance up in horror as I watch each girl around me have a knowing malicious smile placed under their masks as they nod their head.

.

A nauseous feeling twisted in my stomach to even have such vile creatures climbing over my skin…..I always suspected it was the club's princesses that attacked Haru the second time ….but now I knew for sure it was the so called Hitachiin Princesses that attacked her ,they not only confessed but they proudly confessed. Well I know what Kao and I are going to do tonight once we make it back to the dorms, the Shadow king be damned. The present from those abhorrent girls is being ripped from wherever Kaoru had them install it.

.

A wicked smile begins to form on my lips when an airy condescending voice is set free. "Ah the name is Hitachiin …..My name is Hikaru Hitachiin …maybe before you go around protecting my best interest you should first figure out which twin you're defending."

"Oppies, our mistake …..But we think you're just as yummy …..It really doesn't matter to us." A brunette leers in my direction.

Forcefully prying their repugnant hands off of me. "Well I'm afraid it matters to me ….and I know my brother would never want to hang out with Princesses ,and I use the term loosely ….such as all of you ….I'm afraid it may not matter to you but it most certainly matters to myself and my twin ."

"But …..Hikaru." The girls stared at me in disbelief.

"That's another thing the name is Hitachiin, I've never given you permission to use my given name. Oh and before you go and attack someone else because you're just too ignorant to figure it out …know this, you all totally blew it…. because to all of you vapid twits it didn't matter which one is Hikaru…..to you we are one in the same…but we're not and if you took time away from your constantly obnoxious crushing over delusional versions of me and my brother you would know that…good evening." Reaching over to my arm to arrogantly brush off the dust before repeating the process to my other arm while I purposely strut away from the humiliated girls.

 **End Hikaru's POV**

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV (A/N Remember she thinks the twins are one person...and at the moment she talking to the real Kaoru . )**

My one hand slides to the flowing blue material of my dress to lift the front. I carefully climb a staircase in search of my bewildered knight. Once I made my way to the top it wasn't long before I came across a balcony that over looked the main dance floor ….But what I didn't quite understand is at that very moment my round stunned eyes caught sight of my bewildered knight dancing with my best friend. I could tell my best friend was quite taken by the ginger, twirling her around the dance floor. My bewildered knight vanished as I watch a confident ginger lead Renge around the dance floor. I was expecting the sharp pain in my chest to strike, like it did before. When his fans abducted my dance partner ….but to my surprise it didn't happen. Could it be I'm just happy for my roommate or that perhaps unlike the girls on the dance floor I trust Renge with my bewildered knight . Seeing him so calm he looked like another person entirely. Not wanting to interrupt their private moment I turned to take the first steps downstairs.

"Hey wait Haru I didn't see you there." The ginger throws a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, um, I didn't mean to interrupt." Nervously glancing at both my friends as Renge walks up behind Kaoru and myself.

"Oh, Haruhi don't be silly Kaoru just saw me standing alone and offered to dance with me….that's all." Renge waved a dismissive hand towards me.

"Are you sure, it looked like I'm interrupting?"

"No, I was just looking for you and I asked Renge to dance …but now that I've found you. Please allow me the honor to escort you back to the main dance floor?" When Kaoru made his excuses I could see it effected my friend.

"Uh, well, if it's okay with Renege?" Glancing up to give my friend a chance to speak up .

"Oh, don't worry about me my dance card is completely full." My best friend forced a smile on her face as she motioned for us to leave.

Taking my bewildered knight's arm before turning back to ask once more with a concerned face. "Are you sure?"

"Go on, I'll be around momentarily." Throwing out two hands to wave us away before turning around and walking away.

When we made our way to the dance floor Kaoru quickly swept me up in his arms. His warm moist hands vanished with cool confident ones that held me tightly at my waist.

"You must be feeling better?" A bit confused from his prior behavior I suspiciously gaze up in his golden eyes to study his face.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your dancing has improved considerably." Kaoru pulls my hand over my head to twirl me across the floor. If I didn't know better I would swear this is not my awkward bewildered Knight?

Pulling me close in his arms as he spins once more. "Well, it just takes you in my arms to bring it together…I could dance with you, like this the entire night…In fact I shall do just that." Flirtatiously speaking.

"Really, because before you were pulled away we were talking about that night …and I was rather hoping we could talk a little more about it."

My hands quickly found and laced his fingers with mine as I pulled him to the outer balcony, away from his fans, and the dance floor.

With a wide knowing smile emerging on his lips he speaks with a bit of mischief coloring his voice. "Okay, what did you want to talk about?"

Stepping closer with my fingers laced around his lapel I quickly pull the ginger forward to almost meet my lips to his. My eyes closed when my whispered response blew against his lips. "The kiss." Pulling his firm lips on to mine as he takes the hint and pulls me closer as he dives in further, sliding his tongue between my lips. This kiss might have gone a little further then our last couple but if I felt anything for it ….I would say it was very sweet but it didn't have any of the heat that the others did.

My head begins to spin and throb as faded pictures are being pushed out of my head.

 **Flash back …12 years later**

 _A five year old Kaoru stopped coloring and tugged on my jacket._

 _I refused to look at him and kept my eyes fixed on the table. Kaoru slides the drawing across the table so it sits just before my tearful eyes. He was just about to pull his hand away when a tear slid down my cheek and plopped on his hand. "I made this for you, to give to your mom, from Hika and me. Ok?" The youngest twin spoke softly._

 _With sad eyes I study the drawing carefully. The drawing has a bouquet of flowers with a red ribbon tied to it in the middle of the paper. A yellow sun with a big smiley face graced the corner and a bubble bee flying around the flowers. But what really caught my eye was in the right hand corner, there was a small red heart with Hika and Kao Hitachiin hand written under the heart…..my friends._

 **End of flash back**

My mind came back from the faded water colored memory to find my lips unconsciously froze still in the middle of the sweet kiss.

Kaoru pulls back from the kiss with blushed cheeks, speaking awkwardly. "Ah, Haru…is everything all right?"

With my head spinning I abruptly push away from my friend as words kind of fell from my mouth. "You gave me flowers with a bubble bee inside them …..When you were five ….with a red heart?"

Hearing my words the ginger pulls me closer with astonished eyes. "Wait, what did you say?!"

With my heart racing and an overwhelming dizzy feeling assaulting my senses I push away from his clutches to gain some much needed air. "I'm sorry will you please excuse me …..I need to go."

"Wait, Haru don't." Kaoru calls out with concern in his voice as he chases after me. I managed to slip in an open door without him noticing before he unknowingly sprints pass me.

With a heaving chest my body tries desperately to regain some air with my back against the wall. I felt awful for running away but staying was not an option as my head rapidly spins out faded …lost images.

 **Flash back … 12 years ago.**

Three young children sit around a small blue table, coloring with thick wide crayons spread between them.

" _Let's all draw for your mom, ok?" Kaoru says with a painted smile on his face._

 _She nods and grabs another crayon and starts to draw a few lines on her paper._

 _Hikaru peeks over at my drawing of some small blue clouds. "Hey Haru, what are you drawing? " He asks me with a bit of curiosity._

" _Mommy's new home." I whisper while keeping my tear filled eyes on my paper._

" _Oh, you're moving?" Hikaru sounded surprised._

" _No, just mommy… daddy says she's the only one that's going to move away and we can't come with her." My tear filled eyes cemented to my fingers as I continue to rub the blue crayon against the stark white paper._

" _Uh, Haru, that just looks like a bunch of clouds, where is her house?" Hikaru asked me with confusion._

" _The clouds ….that's her new home." A little irritated for having to explain myself._

" _Haru, what do you mean...people don't live in clouds." Hikaru snaps back._

 _Kaoru's stops coloring after listening to a few of Hikaru's words …. A small clear drop hits his paper as well._

 _Staring down at my paper I begin to whisper. "Hika, do you believe in heaven…my daddy said that mommy will soon have to move there."_

" _Yes, I do …. My uncle went there last year, we don't get to see him anymore." Hikaru's voice breaks._

" _Ah, don't worry… my daddy says in heaven they hang out on clouds and watch over us …we can't see them but their always looking out for us. Speaking softly while trying to comfort Hikaru._

 _Hikaru stands from his chair and wraps his arms around me, hugging me on the right side. Kaoru leaves his chair and hugs her on her left, with the completed group hug I slowly look up from my paper with tears cascading down my cheeks._

 _Hikaru suddenly leans over and gently kisses my tear stained cheek before quickly pulling away._

 _Kaoru leaned down sweetly and gave me a quick peck. With tears streaming down my cheeks I lean to the right to kiss Hikaru on his warmed cheek then lean to my left and kiss Kaoru on his pink cheek. "Thank you, Hika, you too Kao."_

 _The boys nuzzled into me further to huddled together in a big group hug that night._

 _ **End of Flash back**_

 _ **Flash ….Few years ago.**_

 _Text "Hikaru-san are you older or younger than Kao?"_

 _Text "Haruhi-san you could say that I'm older…what do you think of Kaoru?"_

 _ **Flash...in the courtyard before the school term begins.**_

" _Move?" The Ginger teen looked a bit stunned._

" _Yeah, I'm starting here when the new term begins .Well, seeing as you're here, I guess you go to this school too…. Oh does your older brother go here as well?" I politely ask just happy to see a friendly face in my new school._

" _ **Uh yeah….something like that."**_ Nervously scratching his ginger head while his golden eyes slide from mine.

Suddenly bumping into the ginger caused my heart to speed up in my chest. I guess it's from the surprise of seeing him again. Which at the moment I couldn't pull my eyes away from him. _"Well it's nice to see a friendly face even though you don't remember who I am. Where are all the other students I would have thought there would be more of them around?"_

" _You're kind of early, their still on vacation."_

" _Sorry for bumping into you like this." With warmed cheeks I nervously stand before reaching out a hand to help him up._

 _ **Flash…..Just a few nights ago.**_

 _Dear Haru,_

 _Remember the favor you promised ….well this is to formally ask for the favor to be expended. Please allow me the privilege to escort you to as many dances for the night that your schedule permits ….I believe with our shared late night moment…..we have much to discuss._

 _Also if it's not too much to ask, please accept Hikaru's request as well ….I believe I wasn't the only one you owe a favor to on that day when you kept us waiting in class so many years ago…..If you do I promise it will be_ _ **an eye opening experience**_ _._

 _You're Friend, Kao_

 _ **Flash to tonight ….**_

" _Your dancing has improved considerably."_

" _Well, it just takes you in my arms to bring it together…I could dance with you the entire night."_

 **Flash to tonight …**

 _The truth is that I've never felt anything like your kiss… just standing next to you makes my knees feel like they're going to collapse under me…..I simply can't dance when you're in my arms ._

 _ **End of Flashbacks ….**_

My fuzzy head begins to gradually pull the images together when a feeling begins to bubble in my stomach. My eyes unexpectedly pop open and jerk up in a sudden thought.

 _Kaoru …Hikaru …Damn it, they're not just brothers …they're twins._

 **End of Haruhi POV.**

* * *

 **Hikaru's POV**

My brother races up a flight of stairs before frantically speaking. "Hika, have you seen Haru?"

My golden eyes glared at my twin. "No, the last time I saw Haru …your lips were all over her."

Kaoru pulled two hands up in front of me. "Hika, stop ….it wasn't anything like that."

"Yeah, well it sure looked that way to me." Uncrossing my arms to poke roughly at my brother's chest.

Kaoru quickly snapped his head to see my finger before he knocked it away with his hand. "So what if it is ….you haven't expressed how you really feel about her, other than all this vague nonsense. You haven't claimed her ….I've known her just as long as you have." Stepping closer to poke a finger into my chest.

"Guys stop this …we need to find her." Renge quickly stands between us to gently shove both of us apart.

Kao's tone changes drastically to a depressed one. "Hika, I think she remembered that night …..In the club house."

"My head snapped up in a panic. "What!? ….And you let her go!"

With my panicked words Renge darts her eyes in my direction with a confused look on her face. "I don't understand, what happened in this club house?"

My sorrowful golden eyes meet the girls as I begin to softly explain as my heart breaks. "That was the night…. she told us her mother was dying."

"What?!" With wide eyes she backs away while pulling a hand to her mouth.

Kaoru walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder. "Hika, I know you're pissed at me but I think we should put this aside and work together."

I nodded my head. "Agreed, we all need to work together on this."

 **End of Hikaru's POV**

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

With slow deliberate steps I make my way up the staircase they so quickly ushered me down from earlier. As I silently reach the top of the stairs to witness three scheming teens conspiring together. "Agreed, we all need to work together on this."

Hearing his words I swiftly make my way to the back a hand before emotionally swinging out to strike against a cheek with a resounding **"SLAP!"** Coming back around, slicing the air once more before landing a hard strike against a soft cheek with another **"SLAP!"**

After the dust had settled two ginger twins stared at the brunette with stunned emotional eyes while rubbing their tender skin from their freshly slapped faces.

My eyes blazed at my so called bewildered knight before erupting in a rage for the twin. "Hikaru how could you …why didn't you just tell me instead of lying to me ,and making me a part of your sick game …when I didn't realize you were twins ….when you came to my aid ….Damn it, I kissed you!"

Hikaru's golden eyes grew wide with my words as he rubbed his cheek and barked back. "Fuck It's not like that, it's a misunderstanding Haru!"

Catching his hard tone he stepped forward with golden eyes burning into mine, just like on the dance floor as he attempts to grab on to my hand. "Please Haru listen to me."

Noticing his emotional golden eyes are drawing me in I forcibly rip my eyes away as I step back from my bewildered knight. "Damn it Haru I'm begging you please, let me explain this to you."

Unlike his twin the younger ginger's gloomy expression was practically hidden by his own natural mask. "Kaoru, I thought we were friends….I thought I could trust you but you also lied to me and used me for some big joke for your rich bastards' entertainment!"

Hikaru swings a protective arm in front of his little brother. "Hey, it's wasn't Kao's fault…if you want to blame anyone it's mine."

Throwing up a hand to stop his brother. "No, Hika it's my fault too, I can't let you take the blame."

"Kao?"

The younger twin tried to calmly explain but at the moment I just couldn't hear it. "Haru, It wasn't a joke ….we can explain…..you have no idea how much you mean to …"

Throwing up a hand to interrupt Kaoru. "Stop! My name is Haruhi, Damn it... Not Haru! You let me kiss you thinking it was him!" Thrusting out a hand to point to his brother.

Stepping to the side once more as the feelings of anger and betrayal twisted in my stomach. "And you were supposed to be my best friend. Why didn't you tell me what they were up to? The request ….the gifts …..This party …..You were a part of this sick and twisted joke on the poor new girl …what the hell for, was this payback for leaving?"

.

Holding back tears as I speak to my former friends. "You know never mind, I think I'll call it a night. Thank you for inviting me. Now if you will please excuse me, I seem to find myself no longer in the festive mood." And with that I begin to stumble with my shoes before leaving them behind and running out of the hall with tears streaming from my masked face.

To my surprise Hikaru grabbed my arm causing me to glance up to catch his tormented moist golden eyes. "Haruhi, please don't leave me ….. _not again_." but I jerked my arm lose and ran away from my bewildered knight.

 **A little later….**

Finding myself down some obscure hallway as a flood of varying emotions stream from my eyes. Nowhere to go my back slides down to the floor before my arms wrap around my legs in emotional exhaustion. "Hey what are you doing on the ground?"

"Not now Tamaki." Turning my head away to hide my tears.

Kneeling down to timidly touch my shoulder in comfort. "I'm so sorry, please allow me to take you away from this my princess."

"Tamaki, I really don't feel like walking around at the moment….Please just leave me alone." Speaking in a depressed tone.

"Who said you would be walking my princess." He quickly scooped me up in his arms.

"Tamaki, put me down." Keeping my head down I snap at the blonde.

"Would you like me to take you home?" He softly speaks as his lips touch the top of my head.

Knowing at the very least I would run into my roommate there, if not all of them. Sadly shaking my head with the thought.

"Well, then how about you come home with me?" He whispers out his words.

Thinking a moment before I shake my head once more.

You're so stubborn my Princess….well, if not at your place and you don't want to stay at mine? Wait I think I have the perfect idea."

"Tamaki?" Looking up at him with tear stained eyes.  
The blond prince gives me a forced wide smile under his emotional eyes. "Not to worry I have the perfect place. With that said my tears streams down my face and Tamaki carries my barefoot body up some stairs.

 **End of Haruhi's POV**

* * *

 _ **Mystery POV**_

Seeing events unfold before my eyes as I watch the brunette politely excuse herself before swiftly running from the hall with tears in her eyes. Tamaki the gentlemen that he's been bred to be immediately sprinted after her in a panic. My hand pats my chest as I contemplate whether it's the right time but seeing as I'm under orders I give a heavy sigh before gracefully lifting from my seat to follow the couple.

Stepping in the dimly lit halls after school hours to the top floor of the South Wing.

With my shoes echoing along the partially lit hallway at the end of the Northern hallway.

To see a dim light slip from under the door of music room three.

Allowing the door to slowly creek open before an extended lighted path casts down across the inky black floor. My eyes adjust to see Tamaki hold the distraught shoeless girl that I was uncertain my abrupt appearance would agitate further. My shadowed form stood in the lighted doorway before clearing my throat to make my presence known. Stepping in the room against the polished marble floor causing hollow echoes throughout the room. Tamaki's head suddenly lifts to try and make out who is making their way over to him. He firmly holds the sobbing girl tighter with only a small table light beaming through the blackness of the room.

 _Step …_

 _Step_ …. Slowly moving forward along the lighted strip.

 _Step_ …

 _Step_..." My apologies for the interruption, I figured I would find you two in here." Pushing my glasses up with a finger.

"Kyoya, could this wait? This really isn't the time for club business." Tamaki snaps with irritation.

"Tamaki, I'm afraid this has nothing to do with the club." With a graceful hand I reached inside my inner pocket.

Pulling a 12 year old letter from my jacket that I was entrusted with by my father before sliding it across the table to the girl.

"Actually, I'm here to see Haruhi….. _it's family business_."

 **End of Mystery POV (Kyoya Ootori) ;)**

* * *

End of chapter 18.

So this was a really hard chapter to write it's like the big reveal for my first story . So it has taken me pretty much the entire week …..I'm really sorry to my vampire fans but not to worry I should have something by the end of the weekend. I pretty much know what's supposed to be in the next so it should be rather easy to write .Oh by the why it's a doozy. Ok, ok enough about "Through vampire eyes"

Like I said before this chapter is a huge reveal for lifetime bonds and the next update is also going to be big with the reveal of the contents of the letter. All right I need to run and start on that vampire update.

Thanks for taking a peek ;) Please Follow /Review the story Thanks …..I'll update soon. Alimackatjac


	19. Chapter 19 Irrevocable change

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Life Continues

Chapter 19 Irrevocable change

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

All I could do was silently sob uncontrollably into Tamaki's suit, which I knew I'm pretty much ruining with what little makeup my roommate managed to talk me into. All I really wanted was to be left alone, to attempt to deal with this overwhelming feeling in my own way. Not like Tamaki would allow it, when he carried me to his club's room he wouldn't put me down for a second. When he went to turn on the light I shook my head. I didn't want him to see my little break down, I only allowed a small table light to be lit. The dim lighting wasn't the best idea but it wouldn't be prudent to be caught in complete darkness just by happenstance…..for either of our reputations.

.

Especially since the puppy eyed prince finally managed to settle into one of the host club's couches, he then instantly pulled me in his lap. Not in a creepy way just in a comforting gentlemanly way, as always. Giving anyone the wrong impression at first glance…. but I will have to admit it, although begrudgingly….. Feeling his chest calmly rise and fall with his warm arms wrapped around my shoulders is rather soothing …..He seems to know when he's needed …even when it's against my wishes.

.

My hand laid flat against my chest, just above my neckline of my dress to try and smooth the pain away. But it was no good, because the pain was emanating deep within, where my hand couldn't reach. I had thought that I was finally over my childhood solitude .Being forgiven by Renge and Kaoru but little did I know it was all just a horrible prank…they never really forgave me for leaving. All of the secret gifts and invites, hell even "his" rescue were entangled in some elaborate heartless joke at my expense. I felt my heart shatter just thinking about my rescuer. Why Hikaru…..why couldn't you have told me. Why couldn't you have stayed my bewildered knight?

.

With my memories slowly coming back I now know that at one time the twins both were a part of my past somehow. Although I'm not entirely sure how large of a part they played ….in fact I'm only getting bits and pieces here and there. The images are faded, I'm having a problem figuring out what is real and what is a figment of my imagination. The only element of the twins nature I can somehow grasp from the past is they liked to trick people about being twins…..but I had this feeling they never tried to be mean about it, at least to me. So what's with the change?

.

I know I hurt a lot of people by moving away, but it really was not my intention …..It wasn't even really my fault I was a minor only following what my father wished. But from my experience tonight maybe my dad was right to protect me ….I was just used in the most heart breaking way for someone else's entertainment. What is wrong with people! I really don't understand why they did this …. Why did I even come to this school, my entire being is beginning to hate it here….and sadly it had me wishing for my isolated days of home school.

.

" My apologies for the interruption, I figured I would find you two in here." Hearing my silent study partner I peek my eyes out from Tamaki's chest.

"Kyoya, could this wait? This really isn't the time for club business." Tamaki snaps with irritation while tightening his grip around my shoulders almost defensibly.

"Tamaki, I'm afraid this has nothing to do with the club."

"Actually, I'm here to see Haruhi" With Kyoya's words I watch him pull a pink envelope from his suit jacket pocket to gently rest it on the table before sliding it towards me." …it's family business." I lift my hand to clear my tears from my wet cheeks before raising my head to the dark haired upperclassman who's caught my miserable, albeit confused attention. I timidly extend a hand to accept the letter.

.

"What kind of business could your family possibly have with Haruhi?!" Tamaki barked out with irritation until he noticed the pink letter in my fingers causing him to trail off quickly from his rant and divert his eyes.

"What's this?" Seeing Tamaki's reaction caught me a little off guard.

Kyoya stands with his shoulders straight as I can't help but stare up at him in a confused state. "Haruhi, I'm not completely sure what's inside, although I have been informed with relevant information obtaining to it. I do know that my father has been the caretaker of that particular letter for a considerable amount of time and only released it in my possession recently. Where I have been instructed to deliver it at the appropriate time… Haruhi, do you remember our first encounter?"

.

Unsure exactly why he would ask such a question, I cautiously answer. "Yes, I do in Madame Charlotte's class that was the time I blew up at you and I felt just awful but, what does that have to do with this?"

The blond prince motions to a chair with a small smile on his face. "Kyoya, don't just stand there, please at least take a seat."

Kyoya accepts Tamaki's offer to have him join us and chooses a seat across from us next to the table. "Thank you, I think I will, considering the delicate nature of the conversation. Haruhi, it doesn't …but do you recall what I had said to you at the end of the class?"

.

I tilted my head to the side as a finger touched my jaw in thought. "Hmm, well I think it was something like I should stop questioning why and just accept my current responsibilities in my new life….and that my new life would offer me many surprises in my future.….So I should enjoy them."

.

Kyoya's face cracks his normal indifferent expression for a fleeting smile. "Very good, Haruhi I'm impressed that is precisely what I said" He waves a graceful hand towards the letter. "Well, this is one of those surprises that will start an entirely new chapter of your life …all you need to do is embrace it."

.

My eyes fall cautiously to the letter before my hand begins to peel back the old glue on the aged pink envelope. To my surprise Kyoya throws out a hand to stop me. Causing my eyes to glance up to the glasses wearing classmate. "We can either go or stay until you're finished, in case you have any questions."

.

Unsure why Kyoya thought a letter warranted both of them leaving, I mean at the moment I was still awkwardly sitting on Tamaki's lap from him helping me with my little break down. I shrug my shoulders answering in a casual way. "I think it's fine, if you both stay."

.

Kyoya doesn't remove his hand while he allows an almost concerned look to appear on his face. "Very well, but might I suggest we depart from your company to afford you a modicum of privacy. Then when you require our presence all you need to do is step in the backroom and request our assistance."

.

"Hey, wait a minute, Kyoya she still needs me!" Tamaki snaps out as he turns his head sharply at his friend.

Kyoya coolly turns to his friend before speaking with a matter of fact tone "Tamaki we're just performing our duties as proper gentlemen, wouldn't you agree?" I couldn't tell but I think Kyoya gave Tamaki a look before he pushed up his glasses causing the blonde to shiver in his shoulders.

.

"Uh, Kyoya you're…uh, probably right." Tamaki speaks nervously before lifting me from his lap and shakily setting me down onto the couch.

"Tamaki?"

"Oh not to worry my princess, it will be only a momentary separation from my arms I shall only be a few steps away." Tamaki gushes as he begins to swiftly leave the couch.

"I believe at the moment she's more concerned that your suit is somehow caught on her dress then the absence of your arms…..You Moron." Kyoya leans down to smoothly unsnag my dress from Tamaki's suit.

"Oh, ah, I'm sooo sorry Haruhi." Tamaki panics with blushed cheeks until Kyoya manages to effortlessly pull the blonde by his collar to lead him rather coolly into the backroom.

After the two upperclassmen _so gracefully_ left the dimly lit room. My curious eyes fell upon the letter balanced delicately between my two hands with a large amount of apprehension. Leaning closer to the small lit lamp to read the front of the envelope. "Haruhi at age 17" is scrolled in shaky penmanship with faded ball point pen. With a deep breath my fingers begin to pull the overhanging flap from the envelope's main body. I carefully slide the fragile folded piece of stationary from the letter's longtime companion. My fingers delicately unfold the paper that felt like it could at any minute disintegrate if not held with a feathers touch.

My heart felt like it was being pulled in my throat when my tear filled eyes read the five simple words at the top of the folded page.

" _ **To my sweet darling daughter….**_

Clear drops slowly emanate at the bottom of my chocolate brown eyes as they deliberately glide across each word. I mindlessly lift my knees up to my chest to wrap my arms around them. To give in to my emotional need for a hug as I continue with my mother's last words while sitting at an island of light surrounded by darkness.

 **End of Haruhi POV**

* * *

 **Tamaki POV**

" _ **So what needs to be decided is who will deliver the letter."**_ That's what I overheard the day I discovered the secret morning meetings of the heads of the top five families. Five extremely powerful people discussing the future of my one and only princess.

.

….and now I knew who was asked to deliver the letter. When Kyoya gave her the letter it didn't look like it could be a letter of great importance, those usually looked like they came from the legal department, ornate but intimidating. This envelope looked old and pink and inexpensive, nothing that even one of our love crazed princesses would even use. I'm somewhat of a connoisseur when it comes to young princess's personal stationary since I do see quite a few of them passed in my direction…but the way Kyoya handled the letter it left little doubt in my mind this letter is of great importance despite its appearance. That in itself cause my stomach to twist with a foreboding feeling.

.

Leaning back against the counter of the clubroom's small kitchen with my arms crossed at my chest I begin to impatiently ask my best friend. "Kyoya how long are we going to wait, shouldn't we at least check on her? …..I mean first the party and now this. What the hell is this letter about anyway?"

.

"All in due time, Tamaki I know it's extremely difficult for you but please exercise some patients." Kyoya patiently looks up from his black notebook.

"No it's been too long I don't care what you say I'm at least going to check on her it's what a gentleman would do." I begin to walk to the door but to my surprise Kyoya grabs on to my arm. My head snaps up to my friend in irritation for stopping me but to my surprise Kyoya allows his indifferent expression to fall to look at me with somber eyes.

.

"Please, Tamaki, just give her some time." Kyoya speaks with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Giving him a firm look.

"It seems we are both behaving outside our normally defined personalities." Kyoya lets out a heavy sigh before begrudgingly answering me.

"…..Fine, it's a letter from ….her mother. It is entirely likely Haruhi will need sometime after she reads it." Kyoya allows his hand to slip from my arm before pushing his glasses up with his fingers. "She may not even want to talk to us at all."

Taken back by my best friend's words my shoulders fell. "Wait, the letter is from her mother …..But Kyoya her mother is…." My somber voice softly trails off.

"I'm aware…. the letter is 12 years old. I really can't inform you on the matter any further until she's finished reading it….if you want to keep yourself occupied till then, might I suggest you make her some tea." Without another word Kyoya continues with his writing in his black note book.

"Alright Kyoya." My miserable voice agrees while turning around to grab the teapot.

The letter is from her deceased mother? Well that explains the stationary but why would a commoner leave a head of a top five family a letter to be delivered …why now ….and why does it involve the other families? My mind reels with questions while I set the teapot on the stove.

Words from the secret morning meeting begin to attempt to answer some of my unspoken questions.

" _ **I'm afraid the decision is no longer up to the girl's family, not after the girl's parents signed this contract."**_

" _ **I may not have a say in this legally but I was a close friend and I'll be dammed if her daughter goes through the same thing her mother did, the pain her own family caused her, sickens me."**_

Who was Haruhi's mother and what pain was she caused by her family….How did a troubled commoner become close friends to an heir of a high society family and what the hell is this contract they spoke of ?

"Kyoya, did you know about the meetings?" Speaking to my friend with my back turned as I prepare the tea.

Kyoya lets out an irritated breath for disturbing him. "What meetings?"

Turning my body to face my irritated friend before revealing a highly kept secret that I just happen to discover a few weeks ago. "The restricted meetings the heads of the top five have been holding at my families' flagship building."

"No, I can't say I have….it's rather _interesting_ to hear though." I could tell I've merited Kyoya's full attention by the way his pen slipped through his finger to fall onto his opened black book.

.

"Do you know the meetings are centered on Haruhi?" At this point I didn't care if I had been told to keep quiet I was entirely nauseous with all this secret business revolving around my one and only Princess. I didn't like seeing her upset….She's been through enough with the loss of her mother, her distant father, not to mention the isolated childhood. Being chosen to be her partner, it's now my gentlemanly duty to shield her from all this nonsense. What concerned me the most is knowing the letter's author didn't alleviate this foreboding feeling deep in my chest?

.

"No and before you go on any further…. the rarity and significance of said meeting is not misdirected at myself….Tamaki just know Haruhi's life is about to change irrevocably and there is little any of us can do about it." Kyoya speaks coolly as he picks up his pen.

.

"Excuse me, you said if I have any questions I can ask for your help." The miserable brunette stood by the swinging kitchen door. Her depressed voice came out softly with her head fallen.

Startled with her arrival and unsure how long she had been standing there I quickly meet her at the door before tilting my head to try and catch her eyes. "Haruhi, are you alright?"

She slowly lifts her red eyes to meet mine. "Ah, yeah….it's just a lot to take in, at once." A pain burned in my chest as I could tell she had been crying …..And I wasn't there to comfort her, like I always want to be….no scratch that ….like I need to be.

"Yes, I'm quite sure it is, but we are both here to help you through it. Shall we adjourn to the club room? Tamaki made some lovely tea for us." Kyoya closed his book to gracefully stand from his chair, and throws out a hand to motion to the door.

I wasn't entirely sure what I supposedly knew to help in this situation. So, I just gave her a sad nod while I prepared the tea for the three of us to sit down.

 **A few moments later ….**

We were sitting around the same table from before. The entire club room remained dark except for the small table lamp perched in the center of our round table. I noticed by my one and only's demeanor that the letter from her mother had visibly shaken the brown eyed Princess. Being caught a little off guard but rather pleasantly surprised I felt Haruhi's fingers brush against my own. It caused me to quickly glance at our two touching hands before I comfortingly laced my fingers with hers. Her head snapped in my direction which allowed me to share a small reassuring smile with her.

.

Kyoya sat on the other side of the table with his hand laced together resting on his notebook, that's out in front of him as if he was getting ready for a debate. "Okay, how may we help you?"

"Well, what does it all mean?" Haruhi motions to the letter.

"I'm afraid you're being rather vague. First, let me clear up any misconceptions you might have. No one has read that letter before today .I can only tell you what my father knew from his letter." Kyoya gracefully motions to the aged pink envelope placed out in front of my Princess.

Haruhi seemed taken back when hearing my friend's words. "Wait, your father received a letter too?"

"Yes, he did, and from what I gather your mother had written a few before …." Kyoya uncharacteristically trails off when speaking about Haruhi's late mother.

He pushed up is glasses before continuing to speak smoothly once more. "On the day of her passing your father delivered a letter to my father. In that letter contained her last instructions and your sealed letter."

Haruhi nervously pulled at the tablecloth with one of her hands as her voice timidly comes out. "D….did you ever meet her?"

"No, I'm afraid I didn't have the pleasure. The existence of my father's belated little sister has been kept from me till as little as a week ago, when my father instructed me to deliver the letter."

Taken by complete surprise my head whipped around with wide eyes. "Wait, little sister…you really are related to Kyoya?"

Breathing out a heavy sigh before nodding her head. "Yes, it seems I'm also related to the Hitachiins as well?" Speaking in a bit of shock.

"I'm sorry, how is that possible?" Kyoya speaks slightly offend but all I could do is look at him in utter confusion because none of this made any sense to me, what so ever…..of course a wide smile broke across my face after hearing she's related to the Hitachiins…Given my latest discoveries of their intention towards my one and only princess.

 _ **Flash back… at the secret top five meeting …**_

"… _**but you also know my late sisters wishes, so I'm afraid that involves me."**_

" _ **I may not have a say in this legally but I was a close friend and I'll be dammed if her daughter goes through the same thing her mother did, the pain her own family caused her, sickens me."**_

 _ **Flash back ends …**_

So Haruhi's mother was an Ootori and she was having trouble with them …..Well actually, knowing a little of their family's history and business dealings from my father, that makes sense….of course he never informed me of a hidden little sister.

"This isn't getting us anywhere, please read it …..just be really careful with it .Okay?" Haruhi holds out a hand with the folded pink paper resting on it.

"Ah, Haruhi are you sure?" Taken back a bit as she asks me to share something of hers that's so incredibly personal…..I'm emotionally touched at how quickly were growing together.

"Yes, I am sure."

"Ah, well okay ….thank you for trusting me enough to read this." I carefully take the letter while giving her an endearing smile.

She shrugs her shoulders while speaking bluntly. "Well, you are a close friend and I need answers….just be careful with it before you pass it on to Kyoya."

"Kyoya?" My chest fell in disappointment as she informed me I wasn't the only one she wanted to read her late mother's letter.

"Yes, we all need to briefed with the current information…..so you both can be more effective in figuring what all this means .Haruhi Motions to the letter held lightly between my fingers.

.

"Alright…..Haruhi" Almost sounding a tad dejected for having to share. I carefully hold the delicate paper in my opened palm while lightly pulling back the folded edges with my other hand. Lowering my hand to bring the letter closer to the ring of light shining against the table to better see the faded lettering. I slowly take in a deep calming breath before pulling in each word.

* * *

.

 _ **To my sweet, darling daughter,**_

 _ **First off, I have little doubt you have grown up to become a strong and intelligent young woman. I so wish with all my heart I could have been there to watch you grow up into that young woman. I'm sure growing up without a mother must have been difficult for you at times .I truly am sorry for that.**_

… _ **..I'm sure you and your father bumped heads more than enough times…that is what teen girls are supposed to act like with their fathers. Please carry no ill feelings towards your father, he was thrown into playing both rolls early on. I believe in my heart he did the very best he could…..He at least dressed the part and just between you and me he dressed far better as a woman then I ever did .**_

 _ **Now, there are a few things I must tell you and my time is growing short. First, your about to be introduced to a world you had no idea you were born to be a part of, a world I was born to be a part of. Your father and I decided since I would be unable to help you understand my world it was best for you to grow up in your father's.**_

… _ **but we had no intention of keeping you permanently away. We knew the time would come for you to take your place in my world. That time Haruhi has arrived for you. No doubt, you find yourself at Ouran, if I know anything about the wonderful people who have watched over you from a distance, at my request. Ouran use to be my old High school, my favorite time of the year was when the cherry blossoms bloomed across the entire campus, it was actually quite breathtaking. I made so many close and wonderful friendships in the vast halls of that institution. Give your new surrounding sometime, I'm confident you will find your own close bonds.**_

 _ **My world can be very beautiful and enchanting but it can also be dangerous and cruel to the inexperienced….. And even though through my instructions you were thoroughly educated and trained to be a part of it. You still have not completely experienced it. So I believe you will need a partner who has grown up around it, to fully be protected and guided from the uglier part.**_

 _ **However, I must tell you this belief is recently developed, only weeks from writing this letter actually. There was a time when my family chose a partner for me and I had a choice between accepting my father's choice or accepting your father and turning my back on my own family and friends. Well, you know the outcome of my choice, In my heart there really wasn't a choice…..other than losing contact with my friends and family until recently, I don't regret my decision.**_

 _ **In the coming weeks a contract will be delivered to you from people I trust, who have been watching over you for most of your life. With my preferences of which family he should be chosen from they will have picked a suitable partner for the contract. Unlike myself, you are free to accept or decline. There will be absolutely no pressure on you to accept. All I ask is that you take my words under advisement pertaining to this matter while considering your options.**_

 _ **I'm afraid before my death my problems with my father have threatened your childhood. So my final act on this world is to protect your childhood from my father. Just moments ago your father and I legally signed adoption papers to a woman I've grown up with and consider to be my other Mother, Her name is Kazuha Hitachiin.**_

 _ **She has legally been your adoptive mother since this letter was written. Although we had one stipulation with the adoption you were to remain in your father's custody until your 17th birthday. Do not allow this to upset you, your father loves you very much and completely accepted this stipulation. The Hitachiins promised to never completely ban him. However, he feels for your best transition into your new environment he should remain absent…He never entirely learned to accept my world.**_

 _ **My dear there is so much I would like to impart on you but I'm afraid my strength is beginning to wane. It makes me wish I had stacks of handwritten journals to leave you, but sadly I never took up that particular pastime….I'm more of an avid reader myself.**_

… _ **.But I will leave you with my most trusted people to tell my stories to you. In hopes you will experience who your mother really was. There are others but I consider these three to have genuinely been the closest in knowing me.**_

 _ **Yuzuha Hitachiin, Yuzura Suoh who I met both on my very first day of school and grew up being the closest of my friends. I trust and love them both completely.**_

 _ **Last and certainly not least is my big brother Yoshio Ootori.**_

 _ **They are expecting you…. I will leave it to them to describe my relationships with each of them in their own way. …Sadly, this is where I must say good bye Haruhi, my darling daughter I will always be in the clouds watching over you.**_

 _ **Love your mother,**_

 _ **Kotoko Fujioka**_

* * *

After reading the letter a tear drop unknowingly begins to slide down my cheek. Once my thoughts reemerged from the letter and entered back to the dimly lit clubroom I felt the tiny drop grace my cheek. I quickly extend a hand to wipe away the tear. I couldn't help but feel a tightening in my chest after reading her mother's last words….. It made me think about my own estranged mother and that even though we both swore to our agreed separation …..There was always a chance we would see each other again someday. Whereas, Haruhi would never have that…. this letter was the last of their brief relationship.

.

 _ **A little a while later…**_

….After both myself and Kyoya read and absorbed the information we all sat silently at the table….Kyoya cleared his throat. "Well, that certainly answers a few questions of you even being here, I've been wondering about myself."

"Yes, I'll admit to that, as well." Feeling a bit awkward I fidgeted in my seat.

"So from what is written in this letter I'm related to the Ootori's as well as the Hitachiin's?" Haruhi's eyes keep glancing toward the letter as she asks in disbelief.

"Yes, it seems to be evidently clear on that." Kyoya calmly speaks as he pushes up his glasses with his fingers.

Haruhi throws up a hand to massage her temple before letting out an exasperated sigh. "So then is my name Ootori, Fujioka or Hitachiin?" She angrily breaks the overshadowing awkward feeling that hovers over us.

 _ **Flashback ….**_

" _ **I'm afraid the decision is no longer up to the girl's family, not after the girl's parents signed this contract."**_

 _ **Flash back ends…..**_

Kyoya coolly answers the question. "Well, I would think it would be Hitachiin...but I guess it would depend on the family's preferences."

"Do …..you think the twins know?" I noticed Haruhi's mood turn a little more somber when mentioning the twin gingers.

 _ **Flash back ….Top five meeting ….**_

 _ **The letter is past its delivery date. We all know what's in that letter."**_

" _ **Does your daughter even know, she was the mother's best friend? "**_

" _ **No, she has been kept in the dark, this entire time. Lately, I've been avoiding her about my grandson's little move …..But I've agreed to meet with her soon, I plan on talking with her then."**_

 _ **End of Flashback ….**_

The overheard words flooded back to me and begin to make sense.

"I would say by judging from what the letter says I'm thinking that there grandmother only knows by request of your parents. I didn't realize you even knew the twins, until recently? How well do you know them?" I tried to act cool like my glasses wearing friend but on the inside my tongue was swimming with bitterness.

.

"I'm not really sure, I just know they were a part of my past, and it still remains unclear just how much." I can hear the somberness in her voice when she speaks about them.

Kyoya looks up from writing something in his notebook to add to the conversation. "Well, I would say by your mother's own words both Kotoko and the twins' mother's friendship were close and I would be willing to further surmise that the twins were a large part of your life ….at least before your mother…" Kyoya trails off at the end.

.

With my best friend's sudden betrayal I turn my head to glare at him without Haruhi noticing. He just ignores it and continues to write something else in his book.

Obviously hurt Haruhi turns her head away from us. "Look can we move on…. I really don't want to talk about them, right now."

Kyoya looks up from his writing as he speaks. "Of course …what else do you have a question about?"

Haruhi motions to her mother's letter as she speaks with a hint of embarrassment. "Um, in this letter she writes about contracts, I think I have some idea of what she's writing about but what exactly is my mother referring to?"

Kyoya turns his head to give me a knowing look with an evil smile appearing on his face. "Well, Tamaki, would you like to explain or should I?"

Seeing my friend's expression I begin to nervously fidget in my seat, while speaking in a poorly hidden panicked tone. "Ah, go ahead Kyoya, you should do the honors."

"Very well ….you're sure?" Kyoya watches me squirm in my seat.

"Ah, yes I'm quite sure. Now don't keep Haruhi waiting." My heart is racing a mile minute as Kyoya playfully tortures me.

"Oh, very well then, you see Haruhi in high society a contract can mean several things but in our world when used with the word "partner" or "pairing" it usually means an arrange marriage."

"Wait, so my mother, with the help of this faceless group that's been watching over me since who knows how long is collaborating on an arranged marriage, for me?" Haruhi asks with disbelief.

"Well, after reading your mother's letter, her reasons for concern merit consideration, she isn't wrong. As soon as you're true identity and connections come out, and it will….. You will be significantly in more danger then you are currently."

"How is that possible, with me being kept under lock and key from all your fans?" Haruhi's eyes glare in my direction when she mentions lock and key.

"Hmm, how should I explain? All of the host club members could inform you of unending incidences of our childhood and beyond where avaricious people come to us for one motive. To get close to our families' name for one reason or another." Kyoya pauses for a moment before expanding on the topic.

.

"Now unfortunately, considering you are related to not one but two of the top five and friends with the other three. ..People will obsessively attempt to make themselves available to you. Like it or not, quite a few of these people will have nefarious reasons for doing so. There's a reason our first impression can be considered aloof and condescending…..after a while you grow callous to overly forthcoming people…..and in the twins case, all people in general .Your mother knew this because she grew up in this world, you however have not experienced anything remotely like it."

.

"So is this so called contract needed because of this specific situation I find myself in?"

"Ah no, I'm afraid not, it's quite common, my parents and the twins' parents were both arranged marriages. Growing up in our world you soon learn the undeniable fact is your life isn't your own it belongs to your family to do with what they like …..Now some family's use arranged marriages to protect their offspring from the aforementioned people I had spoken of earlier. Like the Hitachiin family does and then…. well as you read in the letter there are some that use arranged marriages as a tool to extend their families wealth and influence…..unfortunately that would be ours."

.

 _ **Flashback….Top five meeting**_

" **I suggest, we follow the original agreement. After all, the other party's family is still legally bond to produce their end of the deal. After their last nightmare of an attempt." My Grandmother coldly suggests to the rest of the five.**

" **Watch yourself, you were part of the reason she ended up in that nightmare." An angry male voice, shot back.**

" **Her daughter is not the only close friend of the late mother…my son loved her deeply and almost married her." My grandmother argues with the other members.**

 **Flashback ends…**

I knew my dad loved Haruhi's mother but I had no Idea he was in a contract with her before his first arranged marriage, which only lasted a short time….Seeing that my heart is riding on this current contract I didn't want to taint the idea of having a contract with the Suoh's….but I need to be honest with her and tell her the truth.

.

Turning to look at my one and only princess sadly as I clear my throat before speaking uncomfortably but honest. "Yes and Haruhi I'm afraid that my father was the one to be arranged to be married to your mother."

"Wait, how?" Haruhi gives me a confused look.

"It's just something my dad said a while ago …and after reading your letter, it's clear they were both given a contract."

Haruhi Holds up a hand and shakes her head. "Wait, I'm confused, you keep mentioning yourself and the twins and other friends of mine have something to do with this group called the top five…who are these people? None of this makes any sense to me, what's the big deal if I'm related to them?"

.

While taken back by Haruhi's words I ask in disbelief. "Haruhi, hasn't Renge told you about us yet?"

Haruhi just shrugged her shoulders and spoke bluntly. "The only thing she said is that you were very popular, not to mention on everyone's short list for future husbands…..I really didn't care about any of it, so I am afraid I didn't pay much attention."

I could feel my cheeks warm a bit when she said those words so nonchalantly. "Aw ….well in away Renge is right and well…ah…Kyoya?" I motion to my friend to continue.

Kyoya gracefully extends an arm to motion in my direction after adjusting his glasses. "What my incoherent, babbling friend here is trying to say. Is there is a reason we are on the girls' short list as potential fantasy spouses, it's because of our families name and standing …..This is what I tried to explain to you earlier. "

.

"The top five consist of five families, the Ootoris, Haninozukas, Morinozukas, Hitachiins, and Suohs. The top five explains the families' status in ranking of higher society. Honey-sempi, Mori-sempi, Hikaru, plus add the bubbleheaded blond here are all heirs to their prospective families….of the top five.

"Of what, all of Bunkyo?" Haruhi still asks a bit confused.

Kyoya snidely chuckles with the thought. "Ah no, all of Japan actually…..now are you willing to accept you will be in considerable danger."

"Wait, my sensei and his cousin our heirs to this group?"

Turning my head to attempt to clarify on a subject I had always questioned myself about the princess. "Yes, that's why it was extremely unusual for Honey-sempi to even run into you, let alone to be asked by his father to lead you in your first class. It just isn't done for just anyone, unless he's been asked by one of the other families."

.

"So all of you, being heirs to these highly influential families decided to form a club to capitalize on playing with women's hearts….Wow, some people think a lot about themselves." Haruhi speaks with an irritable blunt tone.

I hurled myself up on to my feet to stand at the table. Thrusting my hands out towards her in a panic. "Haruhi, it isn't like that! I formed the club as a family… it's true we have some heirs but when I formed this club my intention had nothing to do with the Surnames of our members, I had no idea at first who they were …I just saw certain male students alone and wanted to bring them together for comradery ….so we can make others happy."

.

The blinding light bounces off Kyoya's glasses as he turns into my direction to wordlessly command me to sit down. Turning his head he coolly explains to my one and only princess. "Haruhi its true the babbling blonde over there could never plan something so deprived in which you were speaking of. Besides, not all of us are heirs, Kaoru and I are not considered to be the heirs to our families. Such as your mother, because we all have older siblings…..leaving you my dear even further away from the position then us. "

.

Haruhi throws her hand in the air to change the line of conversation. "Fine, fine whatever, let's just say, for sake of an argument I went along with this top five group of people. Where would they supposedly pick their candidate from?"

Kyoya speaks with a sharp reverence for the group while pushing his glasses up. "The group you so carelessly banter about consist of the heads of the top five families, two of which are named in this letter. The other two names are the families' respective heirs."

Letting out a long sigh before allowing another person in on the secret I've held firmly on to. "It's true a few weeks back I actually stumbled upon the actual meeting when I was delivering papers to my father."

"Wait, you knew!?" Haruhi's astounded face snapped in my direction.

Haruhi's eyes flash with suspicion causing me to panic. With a shaky voice my upper torso leans back away from her. "Ah, only about the meetings and in that they pertained to you in some way but I didn't know in what context, honest Haruhi! ….my father swore me too secrecy …I couldn't say anything about the meeting!"

Extending her hand to her forehead before letting out an exasperated sigh through her lips. "Fine, anyway Kyoya, where would this elite group find their potential candidate?"

Kyoya glanced his eyes over to me to express a fleeting knowing look before I discreetly shook my head. I wasn't prepared to let that secret slip from my lips, just yet.

"Well Haruhi, given the standing of your particular situation there's really only one institution that would be considered."

Beginning to get irritated with this overly extended line of conversation. "Okay, where is it."

"Why, it's Ouran Academy of course."

"Wait, here, why here?" Stunned by Kyoya's matter of fact answer.

"Well my dear, this is the institution where society's elite families enroll. Now, that I've obtained access to your mother's letter it makes considerable sense they required you at this age for your enrollment. In fact, it's even earlier than your current age where the progenies of the elite normally receive their own contracts. Some contracts are given to the prospected couple privately, some here at school, it all depends on the preference of the families. Knowing they picked this school it stands to reason your potential partner is or was a member of Ouran Academy's student body."

.

Kyoya glanced over to give me a look before continuing. My wicked best friend was really enjoying himself as he kept observing me nervously twitch in my seat. He kept reaching a point that any minute the oblivious princess would gather the pieces of the puzzle that remained ever so slightly from her perception about the true nature of our budding relationship. "Regarding to what families are involved already I would say it would be one of the higher classed students….if not the highest."

"The highest?"

"Yes, if I know anything about my father, the top five already have a very small list of candidates that are being considered …..I would say in the not too distant future you will be given a contract here at Ouran, along with their chosen candidate ."

The brunet is taken back by my friend's words before pointing a finger to the desk with her question. "Here, why here, why make a scene?"

"For the one assuring reason once the student body see's you being served it's essentially telling everyone hands off, your now protected under the guidelines of the contract….and there delusions of gaining access to your family's name die in an instant…but until then you really shouldn't stay at the dorms ."

Haruhi shrugs her shoulders while speaking bluntly "I don't see why not, both Tamaki and the twins stay alone at the dorms."

"That isn't entirely right, yes it's true, the twins were the first amongst us allowed to stay in the dorms….but Haruhi the only reason my family allowed me to stay is that you stubbornly refused to be relocated. I was concerned for your safety ….so I personally asked my father, and surprisingly they agreed."

.

"Ah, Tamaki I don't ….." Her cute astonished face looked up at me with blushed cheeks.

I threw out my hand to gently place a finger to her soft lips. "Don't say anything, I volunteered myself with only your safety in mind." Speaking in a subtle tone while my violet eyes burned into hers.

A cleared throat broke our shared moment. "Haruhi, I'm afraid you're forgetting about your current problem and the fact that you remain a novice in our world….It remains to be perilous for you to inhabit the dorms any longer."

"Well, considering what just happened at the party I may need to relocate …..Fine, where do you suggest I stay?" I couldn't help but feel like a fool as my friend coolly explains to the stubborn girl her situation and manages to get her to attentively agree. Where I've been proverbially beating my head against the same rock with nothing to show for it.

.

"I would think at the Hitachiin estate would be the logical choice but since they have yet to come forward. You could stay with myself at our families' estate." My head snaps over to share a heated glare with my glasses wearing friend for even daring to mention the twin devils' estate.

"Ah, no, offense but our family sounds a little intense…..I'm not sure if that's the best of ideas."

Kyoya slides his eyes over with a smirk on his face, ignoring my glaring eyes. "Well, then by the letter you have one other choice and I do believe his son already extended you an invitation." Kyoya speaks slyly as he turns into my direction.

Haruhi follows her head "Ah, Tamaki do you think your dad would mind? I mean…. I really would like to talk with him about my mother."

I couldn't help bean with an excited smile while profusely nodding my head. "I know he would be delighted, as would I."

"Is that okay? Kyoya, I want to speak with …..My uncle." Haruhi pauses awkwardly to get use to the idea. "I'm just not sure if staying at your estate is such a prudent idea from what my mother has written in the letter." Haruhi nervously speaks.

"Of course, it's understandable with your trepidations. However the invitation remains open to both the family's estate and any assistance I may extend on your latest endeavors….my dear cousin."

"It feels slightly odd to say, doesn't it?"

Kyoya waves a dismissive hand in her direction. "Yes, I would have to agree with you, but nevertheless my offer still stands."

"Thank you Kyoya, I was hoping you could help me make arrangements to talk with Yuzuha Hitachiin she is also on my mother's list."

"It would be my pleasure."

I couldn't help but notice Kyoya smirk in my direction. It seems his interests now lie with helping his family ….for Haruhi's best interest. Despite my utter objection to arrange for her to enter the twin devils' devious clutches. No, not with how they treated my one and only princess during the party ….I absolutely forbid it ….well, maybe not forbid but I'll be sure to make myself available to escort her to their estate …..After all, I still need to have a strong word with both of them about extending their little invitation behind my back.

 **End of Tamaki POV**

* * *

 **Renge's POV**

 _It all flashed by us so abruptly, like some horrible dream ….._

One minute the Hitachiin twins were arguing over her and the next they agreed to put their differences aside to look for her….. Then out of nowhere two slaps could be heard. I watched as there stunned but mostly hurt faces just stood there.

The next thing I know I'm being broken free by my stunned state. As an extremely hurt Haruhi lashes out on me. "And you were supposed to be my best friend. Why didn't you tell me what they were up to? The request ….the gifts …..This party …..You were a part of this sick and twisted joke on the poor new girl …what the hell for, was this payback for leaving?

And for the most part she was right …. I wasn't thinking about her feelings.

"You know never mind, I think I'll call it a night. Thank you for inviting me. Now, if you will please excuse me, I seem to find myself no longer in the festive mood." I watched as she attempted to excuse herself so we wouldn't see her cry.

She failed ….as the three of us could see glistening drops slide down her elaborately etched silver mask as she ran out of the hall.

It was no surprise to me when a devastated Hikaru runs after her.

And also to no surprise I see Tamaki quickly excuse himself from a group of host club princesses to also follow the two out of the party.

But what had taken me back by surprise is ….Kaoru remained behind.

Kaoru stares at his feet while his subtle words break the awkward silence that encapsulated us. "You know ...it wasn't your fault….I should have said something to her long before this."

His somber words caused me to turn my head towards the ginger.

Kaoru just shrugged his shoulders with his hands in his pockets. "It's mine ...It's just my brother needed this so he could believe in himself …to believe that he is her Bewildered Knight ….."

He lifts his head to look at me with a sad smile on his face. "And …well, I never was….Thinking back now, he always seemed to be one step ahead of me when it came to her. Going all the way back to that stupid blue car of his….. The crazy thing is he doesn't even realize he's doing it. " Kaoru gives off a painful chuckle after speaking.

.

"Oh Kaoru." My normally boisterous voice could only force out soft, broken word.

He steps closer to me with his hand casually in his pockets as he nods his head in his brother's direction. "You know what, I should probably go find where Hikaru ran off too….Renege, thank you for inviting us."

With his molten eyes peering into my very soul Kaoru pulls his hand from his pocket to gently capture my hand in his. He gracefully leans down to meet my raised hand with a small tender kiss. "Renege, I'm truly sorry we didn't get to finish our dance." I could tell his time with the host club is well spent with his masterful skills he is applying.

.

He allowed my hand to drop as he attempted a sad forced smile. I could tell he was putting up a brave front, He might have been just as devastated as Hikaru, he's just better at hiding his feelings.

"Yeah, me too?" Still caught up in his eyes I kind of mindlessly replied.

"Well then, maybe some other time." I noticed his color on his cheeks and it made my heart speed up.

I couldn't help it after seeing his cheeks turn slightly my words just blew past my brain and out my mouth. "Kaoru, do you really mean that or are you just being polite?" I could tell the soft spoken teen was taken back with my boorish question. What the hell am I thinking this isn't the time and besides isn't he Haruhi's close friend.

.

"Uh, I'm sorry ignore that I'm being r….ridiculous, you need to go find your b…brother." I awkwardly stutter out while waving a dismissive hand.

For a long pause he stands there with his head down in thought. Something caused the teen to let out a small chuckle to himself for a moment before lifting his head to speak in an awkward tone. "Ah, well actually Renge …..The funny thing is …..I think I really did mean it …..Well, um I'm just going to go find where Hika went." Kaoru backs away as he gestures behind him.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to track down Haruhi, maybe she has calmed down enough so I can explain what really happened." As I awkwardly back away.

Okay, well I'll see you around then. …..and with that the ginger headed man left.

 **A little while later …..**

Two sets of heels laced in my fingers while I diligently search the dark deserted campus for my distraught friend. I had no idea where she might be with her confused head turning reality upside down… she must feel so utterly lost and alone. A mounting uneasiness ripples through my body with every searched location I arrived at. A sneaky recurring feeling she would never be found if I didn't find her soon ….like last time when she just up and vanished without a word. I just knew I had to find her…..

.

I walked past some of my late party goers. They were lost into each other eyes as they slowly wandered their way back to the dorms. I just smiled politely to the unobservant couple walking past me. As strands of gold attract my eye causing a strike of sudden thought to where exactly I needed to go next

My feet suddenly flew up the stairs to rundown dark corridors until I made it to a room. Extending a hand I quietly wrap my fingers around the gilded handle. Covertly like a ninja I silently open the door less than inch to peek inside.

Sure enough I see Tamaki sitting next my confused best friend. I start to bite my lip as I also see my dark prince sitting with them. Now knowing she hasn't just vanished and is safe _I'm about to walk away figuring I would speak to her at our dorm when words begin to funnel out of the room._

" **So from what is written in this letter I'm related to the Ootori's as well as the Hitachiin's?" Haruhi's eyes keep glancing toward a pink paper in her hand.**

" **Yes, it seems to be evidently clear on that." Kyoya calmly speaks as he pushes up his glasses with his fingers.**

With my darling Kyoya's words my mouth dropped open.

 **Haruhi throws up a hand to massage her temple before letting out an exasperated sigh. "So then is my name Ootori, Fujioka or Hitachiin?" She angrily speaks**

 **Kyoya coolly answers the question. "Well, I would think it would be Hitachiin...but I guess it would depend on the family's preferences."**

Hearing the newly revealed startling information causes words to begin to blurt out from my lips in astonishment, I hastily slap my two hands over my mouth under my awestruck eyes as the enlightened words flow from the unaware trio….words that will leave nothing left of the Bewildered Knight.

 **The end of Renge's POV**

 **End of chapter.**

* * *

 **Ya!, the chapter is finally done .Kyoya is always a killer to write…..but this time it was entwined with the contents of Kotoko's Letter…..so it freaking took for ever .**

 **So I have no idea what readers think of this story .Do you have any thoughts? I would like to hear them, it would be greatly appreciated. If you don't want to leave review please feel free to PM me.**

 **Okay well the treadmill of updates is calling . Up next Fairy tails , vampires, boy bands.**

 **Please Follow/Review Thanks for taking a pick.**


	20. Chapter 20 Everything is relative

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Life Continues

Chapter 20 Everything is relative

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

My mind raced with images ….Once the minor issues were resolved the evening was going so entirely well…..until at of nowhere everything unraveled with a loud slap. With my tender cheek still radiating a warmth from the abrupt action my black polished shoes quicken under the pavement to find my other half.

I wasn't exactly dressed for a run at the moment. Hell, most of the time I leave the running to my more athletic twin. I'm sure people who weren't in the know about Renge's party thought I might have looked like some kind of affluent cat burglar streaking through the night. A white light from the light posts lining the sidewalk flashed across my thin silver harlequin mask that remained securely on my face. My shoulder pulled at the finely tailored material with every thrust of my arm lashing out to increase the momentum of my strides.

.

But at the moment I didn't care… My stomach twisted with an excruciating pain at the mere thought of my crumbling brother dealing with his overwhelming feelings alone. He had lost hope so many times in the past …..We both have. Was our ghost girl's actions the absolute straw that breaks him for good? I needed to find him….and soon.

I hastily slide my hand into my tuxedo pocket to swiftly pull out my phone. With a quick pass of my finger my phone was reaching out to my twin. After the longest three rings of my life his voicemail clicked on. Paying little mind to it, I swipe a thumb across my screen to end the call and quickly redial his number.

"Ring"

"Ring "

"Ring "

"Hey, you know who you've reached and you know what to do." My brother's cocky voicemail rang in my ear causing my teeth to clamp down tight.

"Damn it Hikaru where are you? Call me as soon as you get this message _…..I'm worried ….Please_." My thumb swiped across the glass screen to end the call. My fingers harshly squeezed at the thin case with frustration from the absence of my twin. Causing me to roughly shove the device into my pants pocket while continuing my hasty strides. I'm hoping that the unanswered call is due to the Bewildered Knight catching up with his Forgetful Princess. Earlier, I witnessed a heartbreaking, determined expression cemented into his features. I figured maybe it was time to hang back a bit and let him take the first few steps on his own.

.

Giving me enough time to exercise my gentlemanly duty to our hostess and for all intents and purposes my date…..Although I had to admit I wasn't expecting anything to remotely happen between us …but the infuriating cosplay blonde had proven me wrong….again.

* * *

 _ **Flashback … Few hours ago**_

 _ **My curious golden eyes peeked around the velvety curtain, to easily spot my twin in a sea of black tuxedos on the dance floor. Yes, as expected our clothing is what the occasion called for but as with true Hitachiin style our outfits always had a fashionable twist to the normal, mundane. Hikaru stiffened his black tux shoulders as he gave his jacket a quick tug before walking over to his Princess and the french poodle. A white embroidered outline of bare tree branches were masterly stitched across a single shoulder and arm of each of our jackets. We had decided to continue with the theme of the night my brother became Haruhi's Bewildered Knight. Of course the translucent blue of our vests and ties matched Haruhi's dress perfectly.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **When all said and done the three of us together are the essence of the dark evening my brother became her knight. Of course the three of us were not scheduled for an appearance until the very end and at the moment my brother was being me. Which left me watching from afar behind the curtain for most of the night.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I noticed the rather tense exchange between the Boss and Hikaru as my brother had taken is rightful spot for Haruhi's next dance. The french poodle left the dance floor like a true gentlemen before being surrounded by enthusiastic Princesses angling for his signature on their dance card. I couldn't help but notice the Boss graciously declined all inquiries for the next dance. To uncharacteristically stand off to the side, away from the spot light. His attention would frequently glance over in Haruhi's direction when he thought no one was watching.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"So, how's it going?" A playful female voice reaches my ears.**_

 _ **"Well, Tamaki-sempi has decided to politely sulk in a corner while discreetly observing Hikaru's every move." Shaking my head at the sight of Tamaki waving a polite but dismissive hand to the crowd of Princesses surrounding him.**_

 _ **The female voice gives off a giggle before speaking. "That doesn't surprise me in the slightest, when it comes to Haruhi he's been a bit overly protective."**_

 _ **"A bit overly protective? Really, I haven't really noticed." Letting out a bit of a chuckle myself as I speak with a sarcastic tone.**_

 _ **"Really, you haven't…I'm shocked." She giggles out in a sarcastic tone.**_

 _ **"How is she doing?" She asks with curiosity.**_

 _ **"Well, Haru is fine, it's my petrified twin I'm more worried about, at the moment."**_

 _ **Come on Hikaru just take her in your arms ….you can do this! You dance better than I do damn it! Desperately trying to mentally encourage my older brother to sweep her up in his arms.**_

 _ **"Oh, let me see." An excited voice rings out as polished crimson fingers gently slide over my tuxedo covered shoulder.**_

 _ **I swiftly grab the girl's small waist to position her in front of me. "Damn, it looks like he's back in his first cross gender class with Madame Charlotte." The blonde girl giggles out.**_

 _ **"Oh yeah, your right…..weren't they the worst." Giving off a chuckle as I thought back to those first uncomfortable classes that our mother insisted we attend. She quite literally had the staff rip the game controllers out of our hands and carried my adamant twin to an awaiting car. Luckily, we were already dressed for it, otherwise that would have made for an interesting car ride to class.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Yeah, Haruhi always said the boys looked so uncomfortable being there. Like they wanted to do anything but be in that room."**_

 _ **Nodding my head as another chuckle slips out. "Well, being a boy in said class I can say for a fact she was absolutely right, of course having Hikaru there made it mildly tolerable …..So she was in your class?" I'm a bit curious to hear more about our ghost girl.**_

 _ **"Oh, yes we shared a lot of the enrichment classes together. That's how we met."**_

 _ **"If memory serves me right didn't she have quite a few of them?"**_

 _ **"Yeah, she said it had to do with her father's educational plans …..But I have never seen a commoner in one of our classes before Haruhi. Plus add the sheer amount she was required to take as a commoner …It never really made any sense to me." The blond speaks with suspicion in her voice.**_

 _ **"Yeah, I always found that odd also." Of course now knowing my grandmother is somehow behind this it was beginning to make some sense.**_

 _ **A wide smile develops on my features as I watch Hikaru swiftly take her in his arms and kiss her passionately. "That's more like the Hika that I know and love ….it looks like my brother's charm is winning her over." Triumphantly speaking of my twin's actions.**_

 _ **"Uh, well, it's his charm or its Haruhi's good nature for feeling empathy for the poor miserable creature in front of her." The blond lifts her hand to her mouth as she giggles.**_

 _ **"Knowing Haru that could be entirely possible." Turning my head to agree with the cosplay blond as my golden eyes lock on to her long lash covered brown eyes.**_

 _ **Seeing how close our face are causes me to swallow down nervously before abruptly moving away to scratch the back of my neck. "Uh, thanks by the way."**_

 _ **My attention is drawn to her heaving chest that perfectly fits the sweetheart neckline of the sleeveless chiffon dress I had chosen for her. She crosses her arms across her chest before nudging a flirty elbow in my side. "No thanks necessary, I'm doing it to help my best friend whether she likes it or not."**_

 _ **"Yeah, I know the feeling when it comes to reluctant participants." Noticing her actions cause my cheeks to warm.**_

 _ **"Hmm, I would have never guessed." She catches the direction of my eyes while one side of her lips curl in a mischievous smirk. How come this girl reminds me more and more of my twin every time we meet.**_

 _ **"Y….you know it's your party you should be out there ,I'll be fine on my own…..It looks as if Kyoya has yet to take the floor ,perhaps he's waiting for the hostess of the party ." I begin to uncharacteristically stutter my words with the blush burning in to my cheeks.**_

 _ **"Really he came?" The blond squeals with delight.**_

 _ **"Yeah, it looks like the Shadow King believes your invitation warrants his presence." Giving out my best Shadow King imitation as I speak the last part.**_

 _ **"That's good, you sound just like him." The blond giggles as she playfully throws out a hand over my shoulder once more …..Although she sneakily allows it to drop causing her fingers to brush against my upper chest.**_

 _ **Shrugging my shoulders while I manage to turn my head to hide my increasingly warmed cheeks from the blond. "Well I try …but seriously you should go and enjoy your party….I'll be fine on my own." I couldn't help but want to pull back my own spoken words, once they were out ….and I didn't have the slightest idea why.**_

 _ **"No, it's a nice thought, but I decided to keep a friend entertained while he waits to make his grand appearance at the end …..besides, I thought you owed me a dance or two."**_

 _ **"Uh, of course…. my Lady, may I have this dance?" A bit taken back from her words I quickly recover to gracefully bow in front of the blonde while offering my hand.**_

 _ **She lightly takes my hand with a small giggle slipping from her glossy red lips. "Why, thank you kind sir."**_

 _ **I quickly sweep her into my arms to glide her effortlessly across our private dance floor. Her brown eyes melted into mine causing her cheeks to turn a cute pink. Wait, did I just say the cosplay queen is cute? My eyes slowly traveled over the blonde as I could feel my heartbeat accelerate under my jacket. She is actually more than cute, I wouldn't hesitate in the slightest to call her …beautiful.**_

 _ **With the newly revealed thought my mind encourages my body to break our dance frame and hold her closer to me. "Oh Kaoru, what would Madame Charlotte Say?" She softly teases with a blush to her cheeks.**_

 _ **Holding her closer to my chest as I intimately lead her across the dance floor. Leaning close to her ear as I whisper back with my cheeks catching a blaze. "I'm not quite sure Renge but luckily for me …..she's not here. "**_

 _ **End of flashback….**_

* * *

With my chest heaving violently I burst through the double doors to the male dorms and head for the elevator. Hutched over while leaning on my knees I attempt to catch my breath when the elevator bell draws my attention to my floor. I swiftly step from the sliding steel doors to make my way to our front door. I quickly pull up a hand to punch in the code on the panel of numbers next to the entrance of our dorm before it pops open. I have to say it's nice to have a techie in the family, you jingle less.

.

The door clicks behind me I can feel the silent, dark dorm creep over me …"That is until a frustrated voice suddenly reverberates from down the hall. "Damn machine, why the hell won't it come out of there?!" The more than familiar voice causes me to let out a relieved breath as I stroll down the hall. Turning to see my Irate twin with a newly ripped out blue ray player in both of his hands with various broken colored wires dangling from it. Tilted against the wall is a large flat screen TV with a giant hole in the middle of the screen caused by what I can only assume was my brother's foot as his polished dress shoe sits in the middle of the destroyed screen.

.

Casually leaning against the open door frame I watch as my brother smashes the broken player to the floor causing it to fling out several broken pieces across the room. Rolling my eyes in a bemused manner as I watch my angry twin forcibly yank out the stereo, wires and all. "Hikaru if you're upset about tonight might I suggest you rip apart your _own_ room. "

"You don't understand Kao they admitted to it ….all of it, they were actually proud of it." My brother raises a hand to run through his tousled ginger hair while angry, miserable words pour from his lips.

Watching my twin white knuckle the piece of equipment in his fingers as he spoke. "Hika, what are you talking about?"

He flings his arms out to motion to the broken entertainment system on the floor. "It just can't stay …..I don't give a damn what Kyoya has to say about it!" He clenches his teeth at the mention of our club's vice president as he seethes with anger.

"Wait, let's just slow down for a minute." Throwing up two hands in front of my brother in an attempt to calm him down so I can make sense of his angry words.

"Kao, you should have been there, I stood right there while they all confessed to hurting her for…us. Renge is right, she's hurt because of us." His shoulders fell as angry tears escaped his pained, golden eyes.

Reaching up he quickly slides his bare arm over his eyes before pulling his shoulders back to firm up his resolve. "None of it can stay…. I can't stand it in here for another second." His eyes blaze across the floor as his tone is dripping with venom for the destroyed items.

"Wait Hika, do you mean the Princess's gift from the club?"

My brother shrugs his shoulders in his untucked, half buttoned white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "Yeah, what else did you think I was talking about?"

Pulling out a hand from my pocket to scratch the side of my nose trying hard to hold in a chuckle. "Well, next time Hikaru, you might want to ask me before you start ripping out electronics."

"Kao, I already told you I don't care what the Shadow King thinks….. It all has to go."

My amused ginger head falls as I shake my head. "Uh Hika, that's not where I had the men install the Princesses' gift."

"Wait, it's not?" My brother's eyes fall to the broken equipment smashed around his feet before giving me an apologetic look.

My lips grow into a wide knowing smile before I begin to speak. "No, the clubs gift is in your bathroom."

"Oh…uh, sorry about that" He makes a pained face while holding out my mangled stereo towards me. "Koa, you know I'll replace it."

I wave a dismissive hand toward the offered broken system. "Yeah, I know you will."

I let out a nervous chuckle while speaking. "It's a small price to pay if you feel any better because of it."

Tossing the broken device to the floor. "About what."

"Hika …..About tonight?" I timidly bring up tonight.

He shakes his fallen head as he lets out a defeated tone. "Kao, I can't ...I just need some time."

I begin to slip my arms from my jacket before clapping my hands together in an attempt to distract my brother from Haruhi's actions. "OK, do you need a hand pulling their crap out of your bathroom …I mean it's only fair."

"Ah, well, if you don't mind, I'd like to do it myself …it's seems to help, at least I'm doing something."

Understanding I nod my head as I watch him leave my destroyed bedroom for his bathroom …..I guess it's going to be a long night…..as I follow my brother.

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

* * *

 **Tamaki's POV**

Blurs of shapes and colors speed past my eyes as I stare out my window. The entire long drawn out night was emotionally exhausting for myself and the girl sitting next to me. Don't get me wrong but I'm also bubbling with excitement to finally take my one and only Princess home …..And hopefully once everything gets settled with the families this is where she will remain…..as my future bride.

.

After reading her mother's last words everything kind of clicked in to place and began to make sense. The reason why my commoner princess dropped out of nowhere with privileges bestowed to only members of the top five families is she surprisingly is one of us ….and not just one but connected to two of the strongest families other than my own …. I'm entirely sure both my father and my grandmother have all of the details well in hand, I just need to follow my father's instructions and make her mine.

.

With the comforting thought my shoulders fall into a more relaxed position as I let out a relieved sigh. Catching sight of the driver making the final corner to my family's estate. Carefully sliding a soothing hand over my princess's hand. "Princess, are you feeling any better?"

"Ah yeah, it's just a bit much to take in all at once." She pulls her eyes from her window as she lets out a frustrated sigh.

Her eyes glance over to our hands as my thumb rubs gentle circles over the top of her hand. "Yes, I agree but you have myself, and Kyoya who will help you through all of it." With a comforting tone I allow an assuring smile to grace my lips.

"Thank you." She gently squeezes my fingers as she lets out a small smile.

My bottom lip slides under my teeth before I timidly ask. "Ah, Haruhi about the twins?"

"Tamaki, I can't …I just need some time." She sadly shakes her dropped head as she speaks in a defeated tone.

"Alright Princess, I understand I'm here when you…."

My Princess cuts me off with her carefully chosen words. "You will be the first I go to, _if_ I need to talk about it."

Arriving at the gilded gates I wave a gallant arm to my one and only princess. "Well Princess your castle awaits….Welcome to Suoh estates."

The gilded gates swing open to allow the polished stretched car plenty of room to slip through. The carefully placed decorative lights light up the front of the beaming white house. I'm slightly disappointed as it only shows my princess a small part of the secondary mansion's grand garden, obscuring the rest in darkness. "My family figured you would be more comfortable with me in the secondary house but if you wish to be at the main house that can be arranged as well." Speaking with kindness but yet not honesty as I secretly cross my fingers with my free hand. Giving out a small prayer for her to be okay with my arrangements.

.

"Ah no, the second house will be fine." She raises a hand to cover the tiniest yawn before speaking honestly.

"Excellent, my princess I'm rather excited to wake up to your beautiful face every morning." After hearing her agree to my arrangements I begin to excitedly blather my words.

"Pardon?" She pauses to look up with a stunned expression and blushed cheeks.

Noticing her expression I frantically lift my hands to explain with a slight panic. "Uh no, what I meant to say is it will be nice to see you at breakfast every morning." Although, I have to admit it is a Freudian slip on my part as I find the idea most agreeable to me.

"Oh yes, that would be nice …I must thank you again, I'm really sorry for the inconvenience."

"Princess, it's no inconvenience, please consider this your home as well."

 _…..Because with any luck it will be._

 **A little later …..**

Walking through the massive front doors I nervously reach a hand to her back to gently guide my Princess to a friendly older woman dressed in traditional Japanese clothing. "Ah, good evening Shima this is my one and only Princess Haruhi …Haruhi this is my loyal friend and servant, Shima. If you need anything Shima can arrange it for you. Now, I'm sure your tired from our exhausting night please allow the maids to show you to your room, I've taken the liberty to request a hot bath be drawn for you …I will see you in the morning my princess." Wrapping my arms around the girl to give her a light goodnight kiss on the forehead before motioning to the stairs.

.

With a goofy grin plastered on my face I watch as my lovely princess gradually ascends the extensive staircase while being escorted by two of the house's maids. "Master Tamaki, your father is waiting for you in the study." Shima speaks to me just out of view of the girl.

Shaking my head to clear the dream like state from watching my Princess. I lift a hand to my neck to quickly manipulate my tie off. Undoing my top button of my shirt as I head for the study. "Thank you Shima, ah, Shima I'll need to get with you to properly ensure to my guests needs."

"Master Tamaki, it's all been taken care of, your grandmother has seen to it personally." Shima follows me to the study.

"She has?" I pause at the door a little stunned as I undue another shirt button.

"Yes sir, for quite some time the house has been prepared for Miss Fujioka's arrival."

I quickly slide my tie into my pocket as I walk into the door left open to observe my father reading a leather bound book next to the roaring fireplace. "Tamaki, how was your evening my boy?" He swiftly closes the book after hearing me enter the room.

I softly close the door behind me. "Father, the letter from Haruhi's mother was delivered to her this evening."

"Ah yes, that …I knew it would probably be delivered tonight …..That's why I'm here in case you have any questions about it. Keep in mind there are many things I cannot speak about at this time." I watch as my father gracefully stands to refresh his drink.

"Is it true…. about Kyoya's grandfather?" I softly question my father as I step forward.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is." I notice my father squeeze his glass with a shaky hand while he roughly tosses large chucks of ice into it.

"They just turned their backs on their own daughter?" I questioned with a bit of pained confusion.

My father lets out a dark chuckle before tossing his head back sharply to take a quick drink of the dark liquid in his glass. Once his drink was consumed his eyes rested on his glass as he spoke bluntly. "Is it all that hard to imagine, how long were you denied by your own grandmother?" I somewhat ignore my father's words as I would rather not be reminded of just how cold and isolated this world can be to people ….especially pertaining to their own children.

.

"You were contracted to her, weren't you?"

"Yes, but it was by my choice, I fell in love with…..Kotoko at a very early age." I could tell just by mentioning the woman's name it caused my father pain deep down inside, even to this day.

Quickly tossing his head back to take another drink. "I came home one day and asked my father if she might possibly be my future bride. Both families agreed and I was entered into the contract…..She however was kept unaware of the agreement for the majority of the time….by her father's terms."

"And…..mother?" I barely whisper out the words while my eyes cautiously search the room.

My father pauses from taking another swig from his glass as his voice turns emotional. "Oh, your mother knows I have an undying love for Kotoko, I still do to this day ...but your mother was there to ease the pain and I soon fell madly in love with her as well."

"You're…. first wife?"

My father takes another drink before allowing a venomous tone slip from his lips. "Ah, she was my mother's replacement for Kotoko …needless to say I tried, it just wasn't meant to be."

Walking over he firmly places his free hand on to my shoulder. "That's why you my boy need to follow my instructions and make that girl your own."

"I'm trying father." Nodding my head to him as I speak with a determined soft tone.

His eyes twinkled under a raised knowing eyebrow and over a wide, confidently cocky smile. "I'm sure you are, with the irresistible charm the Suoh men are known for. You must be doing something right, she decided to stay here after all."

I modestly shake my head with blushed cheeks for what my father is wordlessly implying. "Well, it had more to do with the letter and Kyoya than me …She would like to speak to you about …her mother." I timidly speak the last few words, knowing the subject would cause my father pain.

"Wait, you read the letter too?" My father's eyes were astonished as he places his drink down on the desk next to us.

"Yes, Kyoya and I were asked to read it so we could be better equipped to answer her questions. In fact Kyoya is contacting the other two parties Haruhi wishes to speak to …you are, expecting her, right father?"

Lifting his glass once more to abruptly slam back the remainder of the contents. Leaving just the large ice chunks to jingle inside the empty glass when he waves his hand. He quickly walks back to the bar to freshen his drink. I can tell he's using the alcohol to mask the hurt his past is whipping up. Seeing as he usually stops at one drink, maybe two on especially stressful occasions. His shoulders drop in a defeated tone. "Yes, I was expecting as much ….it's Kotoko's last request from my own letter."

.

"Wait, you received a letter too?" As the saying goes _misery loves company_ …..My father hands me a small drink of my own before slamming back his head to take another swig from his glass. Lifting the glass to my face I quickly take in a small whiff from the dark liquid. Seeing as this is hopefully my one of many father and son moments I've been craving for, since arriving in Japan, I quickly take a small sip. Immediately my throat is gasping for air from the fiery liquid causing a few tears to be forced from my red eyes. My father takes notice of my situation to quickly come to my aid with a good slap on the back as he lets out a small amused chuckle.

.

"Do you know the other parties she requested?"

My voice is left a bit raspy from the liquid as I attempt to answer my father. "Ah, yes, sir it's Yuzuha Hitachiin and-"

Raising a dismissive hand to cut me off as he begins to let out a dark chuckle. "Wait, let me guess Yoshio Ootori, I should have known, it's so much like her."

This time he slowly brings the glass to his lips as he seems to be lost in his past memories. "Yes, a long time ago it arrived in the mail with no return address…I assume it was sent by Haruhi's father after her… ah ….." My father trailed off with the painful memory while takeing another drink.

Aware of my last attempt I try and take the tiniest sip while speaking "Wait, did you ever meet Haruhi's father?"

Staring down at his glass in his hand as he speaks. "Yes, once a long time ago just before her-"My father let's out a long breath before continuing.

"He was a nice man, a little peculiar …..And he absolutely did not trust our world in the slightest "

Taking another drink before his tone turned self-hating. "But knowing what Kotoko went through …..Because of us, I really can't blame the man. "

Noticing I was about to ask him to expand on the topic after catching his self-hating tone, he quickly finishes his drink to place a hand on my shoulder. "Well, Tamaki, It's late and you have a Princess to make your own in the morning .Please tell my future daughter in-law that I'll be up in the morning to answer any questions she might have about her mother."

My face instantly went red at his words. "Ah, yes sir."

"Goodnight, my boy." Watching him take a seat and open his leather bound book once more.

"Goodnight sir." And with that I left the study and headed upstairs to my bedroom.

 **End of Tamaki's POV**

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV….**

"Kaoru …..Kaoru, hey are you guys still awake?" Casually sitting on the edge of my brother's tub I watch as Hikaru is kneeling down with his elbows deep in broken wires and black boxes. A bit startled by the feminine voice echoing from our living room.

Hika turns as he squints his eyes in my direction after hearing the voice. "You gave her the code Kaoru?" Hikaru hisses out with annoyance.

"Ah, well, yeah, just in case Haruhi needed to get in." I nervously speak as I scratch the back of my neck.

The female voice calls out once more. "Kaoru?"

Hikaru rolls his eyes in my direction before he turns back to his work. Shrugging my shoulders to my brother I quickly call out to our female visitor. "Renge, were in Hikaru's bathroom."

"Uh, are you two decent?" She walks into Hikaru's room with her hand over her eyes. Glancing over I see my brother shake his head as he continues to pull wires.

"Does it matter?" I playfully tease.

My brother catches on to my tease as he lets out an irritated sigh before playing along. "Oh Kaoru, your hogging all the bubbles, I can barely cover myself."

Renge nervously shifts back and forth on her feet hearing my brother's teasing words. "Uh, are you guys in the bathtub …..together."

"Oh Hika, I'm not sure you should touch me there." I silently laugh as I watch her twitch with embarrassment.

Hikaru shakes his head at me, obviously not in the mood to play with the blond. "Why not Kaoru you didn't seem to mind last night." He begrudgingly plays along.

"Renge, you don't have to cover your eyes, were not shy." I tease the blond.

"Um, guys? "She widens the space between her two fingers to peek an eye out.

"Oh, ha, ha, that was so hilarious." She throws her hands on her hips while rolling her eyes. I can't help but chuckle at her reaction. My brother however just continues on with his work.

Her eyes glance over to my brother as he tosses a black box to the floor. "What is he doing?"

"Oh, don't mind him he's just letting off some steam with a little pre-retail therapy."

Hikaru turns to anxiously ask the blonde in somewhat of a panic. "Renege, did you find her …..were you able to explain?"

"Uh, yes and no." Renge's head falls with a defeated tone.

"What?" My brother asks with confusion.

"Yes, I was able to find her but no, I didn't get to talk to her …she was with Tamaki-sempi, Kyoya sempi in the host club's room."

"Great now because of this mess I've driven her closer to him…is she home now?" He reaches up to throw a hand through his hair as he speaks in a worried, depressed tone.

"Hika, whatever it takes, we'll fix this." I try and comfort my obviously hurt twin.

"Ah no, I watched her get into Tamaki-sempi's car…She's decided to stay with him after all." Letting out a depressed sigh.

"What?! That's just fabulous, how the hell am I going to fix this mess now that the Suohs have her behind their gates?"

"Tonight, Haruhi was given a letter by her mother…she was informed…. she's an Ootori ."

" _Her mother …..How_ " My brother and I share a stunned look."

"What, that's impossible, she's an Ootori?" My hand reaches for my confused head to attempt to shake it clear with the new information.

Renge reaches over with her arm to nervously hold on to her other arm. "I'm afraid I overheard them talking about her mother's letter. It's not the only thing …She also found out she's a….. Hitachiin as well"

"No!" Hikaru yells out before quickly standing in place with various colored wires dangling out of his clenched fists.

"Hika, it does make sense with what grandmother has been up to." My head falls in defeat.

"No, Kaoru it's impossible."

"Yeah but…."

"No, if she's an Ootori, I think we would know if we were related to the damn Shadow King before now." He angrily tosses the wires to the floor before stepping over his mess to leave his bathroom.

Leaping up to my feet to run to the bathroom door. "Hika, it's late. Where are you going?"

"I can't be here ….right now, I need some air." I watch as a physically distraught Hika grabs his leather jacket from his room and heads for the front door.

"Hika, what about your little project?" Speaking to his back as he hastily stomps towards the living room.

"Leave it, I'll take care of it later." He yells from the front door before slamming it shut.

"I don't understand …doesn't this answer a lot of questions for you guys of who she really is." Renge turns her head from my twin's abrupt exit. I quickly catch sight of her confused brown eyes.

"No, I'm afraid it just adds more unanswered questions …..He doesn't realize it yet, but with how Hika really feels for his "Forgetful princess" this is like the worst news possible for him…Renge what else did you hear?" I quickly kneel down and begin to clean up the busted entertainment system from the tiled bathroom floor.

I'm a little caught off guard as Renge kneels down next to me to pick up the broken pieces. "Ah, well they tried to explain to her how much more in danger she is now. Something to do with her surname and people attempting to get close to her …and something about being a novice in this new world." Renge gives off a confused look while trying to explain what she overheard.

.

"Yes, they would be right too." I sadly nod my head and continue to pick up the scattered wires. If what Renge was saying is true …..Then I don't blame the french poodle for whisking her off to his family's estate. She'll need to be looked after.

Renge leans over to grab the smashed blue ray player. "The letter also mentioned that her mother believed it would be safer for Haruhi if she was given a partner who's grown up in her new world." After speaking she hands me the player to toss it in a large plastic bag.

After hearing Renge's words my head turns to look at the blond with a stunned expression on my face. "Partner …..Do you mean contract?"

She turns her head as she shrugs her shoulders before continuing to clean Hikaru's mess. "Yes, some group named the "Top Five" are choosing a partner for her."

Throwing out a swift hand to lace around her arm and capture her complete attention. "Wait, did you say the top five?"

Renge takes a quick glance with her brown eyes at her captured arm before giving me a confused look. "Yes, apparently they have been watching over her from afar all her life…who are they?"

With the top five involved in this no wonder Haruhi's father went off the grid with his daughter. Just one of them can wield enough power to completely devastate a life of their choosing ….but all five, it's unheard of ….Who the hell was this woman to merit attention from all five families? Thinking back I can barely remember her face but to me she looked like an everyday woman.

.

"They are the heads of the top five families, my grandmother is one of them." I honestly attempt to answer the blonde's question.

"Oh …..Well, my dark prince was sure the reason she's attending Ouran is to meet their chosen partner."

"Damn it, Suoh!" I cursed out loud to myself.

"Tamaki-sempi?"

"Uh yeah…You see a few weeks back he informed the club he was requested by his father to get closer to Haruhi. He also informed us he would soon be off the market…. That usually means your being introduced to your lifetime partner. "

I've over heard stories from various party attendees about the Ootori's and their dealings. Seeing it first hand with how Kyoya is treated by his own father I was certain of who they would choose for our ghost girl …..And seeing as The Suoh family owns the school she just happened to pop into made sense…what didn't make sense is my family letting the Ootori's have their way. I didn't know much about our family's history with contracts but I did know my family is known to be completely opposite from the Ootori's. However maybe aligning the three families is too great of a temptation for them.

.

Was Haruhi bread to be a living, breathing chess piece in our society….If that was true why bother introducing her to us at all? Why didn't she get shipped off to France to grow up with Tamaki? And if they were training Haruhi to be the Boss's wife this entire time why did they try and contract him with Eclair? ...No there still missing pieces to this.

"Wait, so Tamaki-sempi is the group's chosen partner for Haruhi?"

"I'll admit it didn't make much sense when Tamaki told us but now knowing she's no commoner and related to not one but two top families …it makes sense they would pick Tamaki for her. They would be joining the top three families in one move …poor, Hika this will destroy him. "

"I'm sorry Kaoru." The blond gently throws a hand to my back for comfort.

"No, I just can't sit here and accept this I need to find out who Kotoko really is and how she's related to all this." My hand clenches on the plastic bag I was using to clean up Hika's mess. I was determined to get answers for my brother….How is this time any different? I constantly struggled with the ghost girl's disappearance from our world. I desperately needed to fight one last time and get the truth about her mother.

.

"You could always go ask your grandmother?"

The mere thought sent a shiver down my spine. "No, there's a reason she hasn't come forward with this …I'm afraid there's more to come."

"You could always ask your mother before she meets with Haruhi."

The blonde's words caught me off guard. "Wait, what …why is my mother meeting with Haruhi?"

"Um, I'm not sure, she was instructed by her mother's letter for Haru to seek out three people. Tamaki-sempi's father, Kyoya-sempi's father and your mother." Who exactly was her mother…..Damn, I need those books.

"With the missing yearbooks I'm pretty sure my mother is behind some of this as well." Although, maybe, just maybe, I can use the meeting to get close enough to speak with Haru.

"Missing yearbooks?"

"Well, Hika had a theory about the past Ouran yearbooks ….but now that I know the top five families are behind this, finding a copy from the schools libraries is out of the question along with any of the families personal collections."

"Kaoru, what If I can get my hands on a copy?" Her long lashes frame her big brown eyes as she looks up to stare into my own.

Lost in her eyes I catch myself mindlessly mumble out words from my lips. "I would kiss you if you can."

With blushed cheeks I pull my eyes away from her gaze. I watch the blond hold a finger to her chin as she thinks out loud to herself. "Well the top five families are not the only ones that went to Ouran, I'm pretty sure they didn't get rid of every copy." Unsure exactly what incoherently fell from my lips?

"Renge?" Slightly confused I looked over to the scheming princess who at the moment was reminding me of my devious twin.

Renge leaps up from the floor and quickly dashes over to the door of the bathroom before turning her head with blushed cheeks she calls out as she leaves. "Give me a few days ….Just get ready to pucker up those adorable lips …..You will have your answers soon."

My cheeks turn a darker pink with the blonde's words….. Oh, that's what I said.

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 20**_

 _ **So things are beginning to come together, but what exactly will everyone do with the information? Well, If I've learned anything about Kaoru and their ghost girl he does not back down when it comes to her and his twin. So don't miss an update as this story starts drawing to a close. I have quite a few chapters left.**_

 _ **Thanks for taking a peek ;) Please follow/review….Tell a friend.**_


	21. Chapter 21 Windows into the past Part 1

_*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club_

Lifetime Continues

Chapter 21 Windows into the past Part 1

* * *

In a dark, elegant royal blue bedroom sits a rumpled princely sized bed. A peaceful blonde teen lost in a deep sleep is curled up amongst silken blankets with a small brown bear held tightly to his chest. With only echoes of soft breathing and occasional unconscious chuckles breaking the silence of the perfectly still room. That is until a hardly ever played tune begins to leisurely travel through the vast room. Stirring the golden headed male from his slumber.

 **Tamaki's POV**

 **T** he rare melody tickled my ears causing me to stir from a sound slumber. In fact I wasn't entirely sure if I actually used this song for his ring tone. With my eyes closed and my body buried underneath the warm blankets my hand clumsily snakes out of the blankets to my nightstand. My fingers sleepily fumbled with my phone before pulling it back under the covers to my partially covered, mussed head. Before answering the phone my body forces out a wide yawn. My dry, hoarse voice mumbles out sleepily. "Kyoya?"

"Well, of course it is, you moron." Kyoya answers back in a dark, slightly bemused voice.

"It's just, I don't ever remember a time when you've called me in the morning." I sleepily respond with my eyes remaining closed, snuggled under my covers.

"Well, the reason I never call you is entirely simple to understand. It's because you always call me at some insane hour….and wake me up." My friend speaks out with a bit of annoyance.

Hearing my friend's words causes me to bring "Teddy" closer to my face. Tenderly nuzzling my cheek into its soft, brown fur while letting out a pout over the phone. "Kyoya, you're so mean."

"I'm nothing of the sort, I'm just being honest." My friend bluntly speaks over the phone.

Knowing my friend would never see it the way I did. I decided to change the topic with only my mind slowly waking up. "So, you're up rather early this morning, even for me."

Kyoya snaps with irritation. "Well, that would be true, if I had went to bed at any time last night." I could tell from my friend's tone he wasn't his cool, charming self. The lack of sleep must be the reason for it.

"Oh, Kyoya, that isn't good for your health. So what do I owe this extremely rare, early morning phone call _Mommy_?"

"Ah, yes, _Daddy._ " Coolly emphasizing the one word he despised being called.

"I'm calling to inform you of Haruhi's schedule for the day, since she asked for meetings to be scheduled with my father and Hitachiin Yuzuha."

I couldn't help but let the disappointment color my tone when hearing his words. "So soon? I was rather hoping to spend the day with her. There's so much I need to help her with….considering what was revealed last night. ….. I know my father is planning on answering her questions during breakfast. When is her first appointment?"

"How very interesting….. Tell me Tamaki was your father waiting for you when you returned last night?" Kyoya spoke with almost a mild curiosity.

"Yes, as a matter of fact my father and I had a rather interesting conversation….Why do you ask?" Finding it rather odd my friend would raise the question, as both of us didn't have the best of relationships, when it came to our fathers. In fact my tenuous relationship with my father far out weighted Kyoya's tremulous relationship with his father.

.

"Tamaki, by any chance did this _interesting_ conversation circle around Haruhi and her mother?"

"Yes, in varying degrees, Kyoya what is this all about, why would you ask-"Finding it odd that my friend would have guessed the topic of one of our first father and son moments that I held dear despite the alcohol involved.

"Because my father was uncharacteristically up rather late waiting for my arrival as well. Haruhi and my newly discovered deceased Aunt were the topic of discussion. It seems the members of the top five are in consensus. With the delivery of the letter the rest of the players on their life sized chessboard can be briefed."

After hearing Kyoya's words my heart about broke, knowing the dear moment I shared with my father was only business. Speaking with disappointment as I buried my head further in the covers. "Briefed, but not entirely brought up to speed, their still holding some things close to their chest."

"Yes, I would have to concur with your assessment, my father seems extremely tight lipped for the moment."

With Kyoya's words the memory with my father informing me last night struck me. The matter of Haruhi's contract was strictly placed off limits for the time being by the top five.

"So, Mommy, do you think our devil sons were also informed?"

"Well, it stands within reason since we were informed by members of the top five they also would have been informed …..Although I find the family's recent behavior rather peculiar. You've read the letter, you would think they would have been the first family to come forward considering …..The _relationship_."

"I think it's entirely for the better that they stay away from her, after what happened between them and my one and only Princess during the party …..Haruhi and I have known each other for longer, In fact it's just fairly recently I discovered she even knows them. ." … _and their obvious intents of stealing her away from me._ Thinking the last part to myself.

.

"Yes, but remember by Haruhi's own words she admits the twins were a part of her past ….although she doesn't know how much of a part they played …Which I find rather odd that she wouldn't have more of an idea herself."

I had to agree with my friend. How could you not know yourself, how long you've known someone? Especially, when it came to the twins, how anyone could forget those two is beyond me. Perhaps, she knows but refuses to say. Knowing how stubbornly tight lipped my one and only Princess can be that seemed more likely. Most of the things I learned about her past were from the top five meeting and the letter she allowed me to read .She really hasn't told me much more, other than her isolated history with her father. Which for the Host club's members I'm afraid is more common than not.

.

"Yeah, well I just need to set them straight on a few matters, when it comes to 'My' one and only princess." Speaking with anger seething through my teeth .Keeping my eyes cinched tight, refusing to start my day with the thought of my friends' treacherous behavior.

"Need I remind you, you haven't been issued your contract just yet, and the Top Five candidate could be any one of the male students at Ouran?"

"Oh please, you know as well as I do, you're issued a contract shortly after your family requests you become 'close' with a particular person. The Top Five were just waiting for the delivery of letter. "

"Yes, I would have to somewhat agree with you ….You are the most likely candidate in regards to my family's choice ….However you may not be the choice of the other families. "My heart begins to furiously beat in my chest with panic from his words.

"Kyoya!?" His strangled name falls from my lips.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just playing a little devil's advocate. Anyway, my father wishes to meet with his niece within the next two hours, if possible."

"Kyoya, my father planned on speaking with her this morning, I'm afraid she won't be able to make it."

"Very well, please call me when her conversation has ended with your father, my father has cleared his entire schedule for this meeting."

"Your father has taken the entire day off?" Stunned by my friends words .There's a reason my friend was always working, he learned it from his father. Except for his fun-loving sister Kyoya's family were all indifferent workaholics. Realizing at the moment Haruhi suffered a mild case of the family trait but nothing as cold as Kyoya. Taking a moment to be thankful for her mother's wise decision for raising her away from the family. I embraced my best friend's cold, indifferent attitude but marrying into such behavior would be rather unpleasant for a person such as myself.

.

"Yes, I'm well aware of how out of character he's behaving but he is extremely eager to speak with his niece…..Incidentally, I too have cleared my schedule as well. I suggest you do the same, I believe Haruhi may need our physical support as well as emotional while speaking with our fathers."

"Don't you think our presence would be rather discourteous, I mean after all were talking about our fathers…..I know my father has deep feeling for her deceased mother, I'm not sure I really want to hear any more. "

"Look Tamaki, this is the very situation why her mother wants her to consider a contract. She has very little experience dealing with our _charming_ fathers. Now, I'm not implying in any way they have anything planned, but they could easily use the situation to manipulate her one way or another."

"Manipulate Haruhi? I'm not sure were talking about the same stubborn girl." Speaking to Kyoya in a sarcastic tone.

"And I believe you're being rather naive when it comes to our fathers' power of persuasion."

"Fine, I'll make myself available for my father's scheduled conversation. Kyoya what about Yuzuha Hitachiin? Should we contact the twins so they can be there when their mother speaks with Haruhi?"

"No, not in less they come to Haruhi. We have no idea if they too were briefed…..The less people made aware of Haruhi's new status the better. I believe since you are considered the prospective candidate it falls to your new found duties to make yourself available for the meeting."

"And if Mrs. Hitachiin refuses, should I involve the twins?" Even considering involving the twin caused my stomach to twist sharply.

"No, I'm afraid the relationship Haruhi shares with the entire Hitachiin family takes precedence until your contact is issued, whenever that might be… until your contract is officially accepted by Haruhi herself."

My eyes shot open sitting straight up from the warmth of my blankets. "You just want me to leave her there with those two doppelgangers!"

"Look you moron, It's not like they live at the estate, they would have little reason for being there … Please, just call when you're finished so I can make arrangements with my father….so Haruhi can make both meetings." Kyoya spoke with annoyance.

"Alright Kyoya, I'll let you know. After that the phone call abruptly ended with my friends annoyed click on the other end.

 **A little while later ….**

Finding it practically impossible to return back to sleep with this morning's phone conversation playing back in my head, I decided to begin my day. Standing in my walk-in closet with a towel loosely tied around at my hips. Intensely gliding my violet eyes over rows and rows of properly hung choices. Reaching out for a favorite pair of jeans and a cream, hand knitted cable knit sweater I managed to pick up the last time I was in Europe. I swiftly grabbed a light blue, button down shirt to go with my other chosen items and begin to get dressed.

.

Today, I wanted to dress for comfort and I wasn't thinking for my own. I wanted to be dressed to comfort my one and only princess. Today is going to be especially hard for her. I wanted, no, I needed to dress so my arms would be warm and inviting when things become emotional for her.

.

A goofy smile grew on my face with every step I take down the polished mahogany staircase. Every step brings me that much closer to my one and only princess waiting for me. Knowing my princess would soon be taking the morning journey with me, every day. Of course breakfast in our room once everything is set would also be truly amazing. Knowing grandmother, she will want to move quickly in tying things up, If Lady Éclair was any indication. My heart sped up quickly just thinking about my upcoming future with my princess.

 _ **A little later …..**_

Setting my fork down against my breakfast plate to reach over into the warmed basket of bread for a fresh croissant when my fingers brushed into my princess's. "Oh, excuse me." I quickly pulled my hand away and motioned to the basket. "Please, my princess go ahead, I can wait."

"Um, thanks, Tamaki." Haruhi look down to her plate with blushed cheeks. Nervously tearing the roll apart with her fingers before taken a piece to nibble on.

"So, are you ready for today Princess?" Awkwardly taking a roll from the basket to place on my plate.

"Ah, today?" She looks up at me with an adorable confused face.

"Oh, yes, I haven't told you yet, you went to bed before I could, but my father is coming for breakfast this morning." Gently picking up a silver spoon to slather strawberry preserve on my flaky roll.

"Your father, I thought you said you two weren't close?" Taking another nibble of her roll.

"Ah, yeah were not really." With a sad sigh I nod my head as I place the sticky spoon back into the bright red preserves."

"He's not coming for me, he's coming for you." Lifting the croissant to my mouth before sinking my teeth in the sweet strawberry flavor.

"For me?" She gives me a confused look.

"Yeah, remember, my father is one of the three people recommended by your…uh, mother." My head dropped to my fidgeting hands on my lap, when mentioning her mother.

"Oh, yes, I'm not sure I'm ready to speak with anyone just yet, last night was a little much to wrap my head around. I know last night I said I did, but after sleeping on it everything is a bit overwhelming."

"Well, you don't have to …..If you're not ready I'll just call Kyoya and let him know you've changed your mind."

"Kyoya?"

"Yes, last night, you asked him to set up meetings, his father is ready to speak with you at your leisure. Apparently he's also made agreements with the twin's mother Yuzuha Hitachiin, As well. "I plastered a forced smile on my face when speaking about my devious sons.

"Twins? Oh, you mean Kaoru Hitachiin and the other one?" Letting out a depressed sigh while dropping her head.

"Those twins." Haruhi turned her head to peer out the window when mentioning the twins.

From what it looked like from the party my devil sons were up to their old tricks, playing as each other, except in a more extreme case as Haruhi didn't know they were twins .Which again I find rather odd, how do you not remember those two are identical twins when the majority of the time their glued to each other's side. Whatever game they were playing on Haruhi seemed especially cruel and planned out. Although again, I must ask myself, if the twins were part of her past why didn't she remember them as twins? Why was it such a surprise to her? Shouldn't she already know? Perhaps the meeting with Yuzuha will shed some light on this entire matter.

.

Seeing her so upset I gently leaned over away from my chair. To pull her close into my chest for a one armed hug. "Yes, but don't worry, Kyoya said, they would have no reason to be at the estate since they live in the dorms now."

Softly lifting her chin to gaze in the somber chocolate eyes. "I'll be there too, so it shouldn't be a problem at all…Haruhi, about the twins-" I anxiously ask with concerned violet eyes burning towards her.

She abruptly turns her head away from my hold to shake her dropped head. "No, I can't….it looks like today will be hard enough without discussing what happened."

"What exactly happened with the Hitachiin family, my dear?" An older debonair voice could be heard next to us.

Turning away from my princess to see my father standing next to me. "Uh, good morning, father. When did you get here?" I nervously ask my elder.

My charming father gently sweeps in and brings her hand to his lips for a suave gentlemanly kiss. He allows her hand to slip from his fingers before gracefully takeing a seat on the other side of my princess. Finding it odd he didn't take his normal seat at the head of the table. "Just a few minutes ago, now please be quiet Tamaki. I'm rather interested to what this enchanting young lady has to say."

.

"Sir, it's nothing I can't handle, there's no need to bother yourself." A small knowing smile creeps on to my lips when Haruhi bluntly speaks while waving a dismissive hand. Giving my father just a taste of her overwhelming stubbornness.

The man shrugs his wide shoulders with a knowing air around him. He motions to a servant for his breakfast to be served. "Well, I'm sure it was quite harmless .The family may be mischievously unpleasant at times but they're really not malicious. Yuzuha Hitachiin would never allow it, especially to you, Haruhi my dear."

"How could you say that father, you don't even know them as well as we do." Annoyed by my father's almost flirty behavior.

"Me, why me?" Haruhi adorably stares up at my father with wide owl like eyes, in a confused expression.

"Haruhi, my dear, I'll let Yuzuha explain, she would do a much better job than myself." While buttering his sourdough toast he gives her a small wink.

My father turns his head to sharply correct me. "…..Tamaki, I'm not sure you're aware of this, but I've been close friends with Yuzuha Hitachiin since I started grade school."

"I'm sorry father, I had no idea." My head dropped to my plate as I depressingly nudged my half eaten omelet around with my fork.

He tossed a hand to my shoulder with a comforting touch. "There's no reason to apologize, it's not like I advertise my relationships." With my father's charming reassuring words I raise my head to give him a small smile. Nodding my head in agreement before he drops his comforting hand off my shoulder.

"In fact Haruhi, I met your mother the very same day."

My father dropped his charming smile to an almost lost expression in his sorrowful eyes. "The love of my life….. Quite literally bumped into me on the first few minutes of arriving at school." He dropped his face to stare at his folded hands for a few moments. Reaching out a hand to my father to comfort him. I could tell the memories were causing him so much pain. After a few moments he quickly glanced in my direction with a forced smile on his face. I in turn gave him a thankful expression and nodded my head in encouragement.

.

His eyes dropped from mine and emotionally burned at an aged leather book sitting before him. Slowly resting his palm over the small leather book. After a long pause of him staring at his hand he allows a depressed sigh from his lips. Lifting his head with a pained forced smile on his face he slides the book across the laced table cloth. "Here, I wanted to give you this, It was amongst her things her family sent over when her contract was issued."

.

"A book?" Haruhi takes a moment to study my father's face. She gently picks up the treasured item and carefully runs her finger along the yellowed pages. I noticed it was the very same book he was lost in last night. Wondering, if he actually went to sleep or did he spend his time reading its pages one last time.

Knowing the history behind the book answered my question about his unusual binge drinking he was indulging in. He's using the alcohol to mask his pain for her mother. Knowing he must be hiding a horrible hangover this morning while acting like his normal charming self. The thought of his painful sacrifice for my one and only princess causes me to grow a newfound respect for the man.

.

My father nods his eyes, never tearing his pained eyes from the book "Your mother always had her nose in a book." His woeful eyes lightened with a small reminiscent smile tugging on his lips.

"I've kept that book all this time, it's the very same book she was reading when she literally bumped into me all those many years ago." His eyes glazed over with a deep sadness.

"I can't." Haruhi gently places the book down and slides it back to my father.

"The book obviously means a great deal to you."

My father's determined voice cracks a bit. "Oh, its fine, I'm sure she would have wanted you to have it….It was her favorite, after all…besides, I have others." My father shook his head as he pushed the book back to Haruhi.

"No, I may not have really known my mother, but sir just by looking in your eyes I can see just how truly special this very book means to you. You say you have others, then give me one of those, I won't accept this one." Haruhi looked up at my father with sad eyes but spoke in her normally stubbornly tone. Sliding the book once more to my father.

.

My father, a little taken back from my princess's blunt behavior glances down at the book. His fingers lightly linger across the brown leather cover. After a pained, deliberated moment he gracefully laces the book into his fingers while nodding his head to himself. "Thank you." He lifts his head with a sad, grateful smile on his face. I was practically beaming with pride for my princess for the way she handled the delicate situation. She has no idea, but she has unknowingly brought my father to his knees with her kindness….She will undoubtingly be welcomed into the Souh family with open arms, hopefully allowing them to fully accept me, as well.

.

My father regains is charming composure. "Now, do you have any questions about your mother?"

"Please excuse me, if I don't quite get this, since this is all new to me but Tamaki said that you were issued a contract with my mother? The letter spoke of her family's negative reaction to her not accepting the contract? What exactly happened to my mother?" My princess spoke bluntly.

"Ah, that is also probably best discussed with Yuzuha…I'm afraid the Souh family was also involved in causing your mother pain." The edges of his lips turn down in a pained, distasteful manner.

"Father?" Shocked to hear my father's words.

My father rests a gentle hand on my one and only princess's hand sitting on the table. "I believe …it's one of our darkest hours when it comes to the Souh Family." He seethed with anger.

His anger soon melted into misery. "I'm truly sorry." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before allowing his hand to slide off of hers.

"You obviously didn't want to hurt her, I just want to know what happened? The letter said she had to choose between my father and her family and friends." Haruhi spoke with determination while looking up with moistened eyes. Seeing her heartbreaking expression on her face I inched my fingers next to her resting hand. She quickly snatched my hand up and squeezed it tightly.

.

With my father's words my mind flashed back to the morning of the Top Five meeting.

 **Flashback….**

" _ **I suggest, we follow the original agreement. After all, the other party's family is still legally bond to produce their end of the deal. After their last nightmare of an attempt." My grandmother spoke.**_

" _ **Watch yourself, you were part of the reason she ended up in that nightmare." An angry male voice, shot back.**_

 _ **End of flash back…..**_

My violet eyes flashed with anger towards my father with stunned words seething from my lips. "Grandmother, she was the one .Wasn't she...Father, why didn't you stop her?"

My father nodded his head with his lips set in a firm line. "Yes, Tamaki I'm afraid you're correct. Your grandmother worked with the Ootori's to blackmail one of their own. Kotoko was forced to turn her back on everything she had ever known because of us." The mask of the always respectful son slipped from his features I witnessed dark, unforgivable feeling my father held for my grandmother.

.

"As for stopping her, you know how difficult that can be…..After years of being lied to I managed to find out the truth and stop it. Although, it ended up close ….to the end. " His voice turned hoarse with his voice tightening with overwhelming emotion.

"Wait, what lie …...How was Haruhi's mother blackmailed?"

"Tamaki, your grandmother knew I would never stop looking for Kotoko even after she rejected the contract .She knew I would never take another as my wife, I loved Kotoko that much. It would have left the Souh family with no heir. So the night Kotoko disappeared I was told by your grandmother and Kotoko's parents she had flown off with another man…..and her plane had crashed flying overseas. After that I was quickly pushed into my first marriage with a devastated heart."

.

The blood drained from my face from hearing my father's shocking words. "Grandmother told you she had ….. Died in a plane crash?" My stomach turned with the nauseating thought…..What wouldn't my grandmother do for the family's company?

"Yes, I'm afraid so." My father painfully nodded his head.

"And the blackmail?" Letting out a frustrated sigh run across my tense lips, after speaking.

"The blackmail, is best answered by Yuzuha Hitachiin herself." My father's eyes turned sad with his words. With the expression on my father's face questions begin to spin in my head about the twin's fashion designing mother. Did she blackmail Kotoko too? It didn't seem likely by the way my father defended her. How exactly was she involved?

.

"Sir, do you believe in contracts?" Haruhi bluntly spoken words broke me from my thoughts.

My father is taken back a bit from the abrupt question before he gives her a reinsuring smile. "I believe like many things, contracts are tools. It's up to the people that use them, whether it helps protect someone or helps destroy someone…I take it your concerned about your upcoming contract?"

She slowly nods her head to my father. "Aw yes, a little, it's all so very new…..I know I'm supposed to be asking questions about my mother to better know what she was like, but so much has happened. It's just hard to take it all in." She mindlessly rubs her thumb across the end of her fork, that's resting on her plate.

"Well, I wouldn't be, there are some _really_ good people you've never met that are helping you."

Nodding his head in my direction with a tender smile. "Along with some people that are sitting next to you that you do know. My son may be a tab overly dramatic at times, but trust him, he can help guide you in all of this." My father gently grabbed each of our hands and placed them together. Both are eyes nervously glanced down to our touching hands then back to each other's eyes. I quickly observed her gentle gaze over her blushed cheeks. Noticing my own warmed cheeks, I nodded my head with a loving smile emerging on my lips.

.

I could see what Kyoya was speaking of when my father did this. To Haruhi, my father is a dashing older man who loved her mother dearly, who could be a comfort to her ….However, I can also see him politely pushing her towards me for the family.

.

"I'm sorry …..I'm forbidden to speak of your contract, but I will tell you something only a few people know about my very own contract with your mother. I negotiated the terms, it wasn't anything for myself. It allowed me to protect the love of my life throughout her years of growing up from her father's strict treatment. Even though it hurt so very badly to be refused in the end …..If I had a chance to go back, I wouldn't change my mind on asking my parents to be joined in a contract with her again."

.

"I see, so you loved my mother so much you initialized your own contract?"

"Yes, from the very beginning…..there was no one else…That is until Tamaki's mother." My father glanced over in my direction for a moment.

"Look, I can clearly see that maybe we should have given you more time to adjust with current events. Perhaps, we should reschedule when your own future is clearer…..My door is always open regardless of the time. He gracefully stands from his seat before crouching down next to her. He gently lifts her head to look in his adoring, pained eyes. "After all…. Given the right circumstances… I could have been your father …..So very easily." He allows his hand to drop and stand.

.

Haruhi stunned by my father's actions just shook her head. "Aw, yes sir, thank you, I'll keep that in mind.

He quickly bows and excuses himself. I couldn't peel my eyes from my father's retreating figure for his odd behavior.

 _ **Sometime later…**_

After my father's rather odd and enlightening conversation I soon excused myself from breakfast to call my best friend. It wasn't long before I found my way escorting Haruhi to her family's estate. I decided I would keep the earlier conversation to myself when talking with Kyoya .I didn't see the need to brief him of my father's odd behavior.

"Um…Tamaki?" Haruhi's speaks with apprehension coiled around her voice causing me to break from my own thoughts.

Turning my head to see my one and only princess nervously staring out the darkened window. "Yes, my princess?" I quickly take her hand to tangle my fingers with hers to ease her nerves. Wondering what my princess could be possibly thinking to cause her so much apprehension.

She turned towards me as she nervously bit her bottom lip. Until her blunt words fell from her lips. "Tamaki…Are you their chosen candidate?"

 **End of Tamaki's POV**

* * *

 **End of chapter 21.**

" **Ouch." Not the nicest place to end the chapter. Well this was going to be a huge emotional update. (And yes, I had tears writing part of it. I'm not saying you will, it may be because I already experienced this in the original story .That story I practically bawled my eyes out writing.) I decided to take my time with every parent Haruhi meets so I'm adding additional chapters.**

 **Please Follow/Review /Share Thanks for taking a peek ;)**

 **Up next "Back in our world."**


	22. Chapter 22 windows into the past Part 2

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Lifetime Continues

* * *

 **Tamaki's POV**

 _Previously in chapter 21…._

"Um…Tamaki?" Haruhi's speaks with apprehension coiled around her voice causing me to break from my own thoughts.

Turning my head to see my one and only princess nervously staring out the darkened window. "Yes, my princess?" I quickly take her hand to tangle my fingers with hers to ease her nerves. Wondering what my princess could be possibly thinking to cause her so much apprehension.

She turned towards me as she nervously bit her bottom lip. Until her blunt words fell from her lips. "Tamaki…Are you their chosen candidate?"

* * *

Lifetime Continues

Chapter 22 Windows into the past Part 2.

 **Tamaki's POV**

My mouth fell open in shock before snapping it shut. "Oh, ah Princess," Swallowing nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. "Whatever would give you an idea like that?"

Haruhi just blinked her chocolate eyes in my direction, waiting for me to sincerely answer her question.

A bit panicked I point out her window. "Hey look Haruhi, there's a restaurant, let's stop for lunch!"

"Tamaki, we just finished breakfast." Haruhi bluntly speaks.

Oh, I know. Thinking to myself and snapping my fingers.

Slowly sliding two fingers along her graceful neck, gently lifting her chin to catch my passionate violet eyes. "Can I dare to believe you finally fell madly for my devastatingly good looks, and irresistible charm? That your body is filled with such overwhelming desire you wish to share a contract with yours truly? ….Why Princess, I'm truly flattered." Attempting to distract her with some flirty conversation.

Haruhi, raises an eyebrow over a no nonsense look.

Attempting to distract her with my best smoldering look.

Clears her throat, unlaces her hands to cross her arms over her chest with irritation. "Tamaki, didn't you say something about being completely honest with each other, so we can grow closer?" Bluntly asking.

"Ok, fine, use my own words against me." Dropping my head, letting out a defeated sigh. "Yes, it's true, I was told by my father that I needed to get close to you. Which in my world is another way for your family to informally introduce you to your impending spouse."

Lifting my head with remorseful violet eyes, gently taking her hand. "I'm sorry Haruhi. Believe me, I wanted to tell you, but I was under strict orders not to …..and now, after the delivery of your mother's letter, I now know why."

"When?" She bluntly asks with an indifferent expression.

"Pardon me Princess, I'm not entirely sure of what you're asking?" My brows furrow over my eyes as I anxiously fidget with her fingers between both my hands.

Letting out a breath, unfolding her arms. "When did they inform you ….About the contract, I mean?"

Turning my head to nervously glance out my window, with bright red cheeks. "Well, um the funny thing is about that."

Facing my princess with my hand brushing the back of my blond head, peeking a violet eye in her direction. "It was actually, before we left for our picnic, under the cherry blossoms."

"I see." She sat there with no emotion.

Tossing both my waving hands in front of the Princess. "No, Haruhi, it's not what you think! I fell in love with you shortly after our little double date. You know, when the four of us met for ice-cream!" Slapping a hand over my panicked mouth, under astonished round eyes. Sure, I was more than comfortable confessing to Haruhi all of my feelings for her, but I wasn't sure I wanted to inform her of the small detail of falling in love with her at first sight. Figuring, I would reveal that little bit of romantic, albeit "stalkerish" behavior on our fifth anniversary. Certainly not now.

.

Allowing my hand to drop from my mouth, giving her a pleading look. "If you don't believe me ask Kyoya, I was utterly devastated when you went missing. I begged for your family's help to find you."

Glancing up with thoughtful chocolate eyes, biting her lip before speaking with a bit of uneasiness. "So you're okay with being issued a contract with me?"

One look from her eyes cause my thoughts to be wiped clean. After a moment I literally shake away the dazed feeling. Quickly lacing both our hands together, flashing her a smile, speaking in an adoring tone. "Oh my sweet princess, I couldn't be happier knowing it's you. Although, I must tell you, it's not official until the actual paper contract is issued ….. And of course, we would both need to accept it." Playfully tapping the end of her nose.

"So, let's say I agree." Holding one hand in front of her. "I'm not saying I do, but what would happen if I did?" Letting out my pouting lips as she frees her hands from my needful fingers.

My cheeks instantly warm knowing this is my first conversation with my future wife. "Well, knowing what happened last year-"

Abruptly cutting me off, her eyes glance from her hands with an astonished look. "Wait, you were contracted to someone before?"

Giving my princess a sad nod. "Yes, I'm afraid so. I've always known the decision of choosing a spouse would never be my own," Shrugging my shoulders. "It's just something you learn to live with. It was last year, at the end of the school year, to a french heiress named, Éclair."

I couldn't help but chuckle with a growing wide smile gracing my lips, thinking back fondly. "As a matter of a fact, it was all the Host club members, who refuse to accept my wishes. They ended up kidnapping me, tossing me in the back of a car half-dressed, before flying me out of Japan. Hiding me until my grandmother calm down enough to accept the broken contract."

"So, you accepted the first contract? "

"Yes, at first, the idea of leaving my little Host club family was out of the question." Lacing our fingers once more for added strength. It's hard for me to even think about leaving my mother …but speaking about it without shattering my thinly vailed mask is practically impossible. "Haruhi, do you remember what I told you about," Biting my lip before speaking timidly. "My mother?"

"Yes, I remember." Sadly nodding her head with a reassuring expression molded to her features. Gently sliding a comforting hand over our laced together fingers.

"Well long story short, I agreed to Éclair's contract. I'm afraid they promised me something I didn't think I could pass up." Fighting back an oncoming tear from the corner of my eye.

"You see Princess, if I agreed to the contract I was promised I could see my mother again."

My heart stung a bit recalling the bittersweet memory. "It was actually the devious twins that wouldn't accept my leaving. They were the ones tossing me on Honey-sempi's jet, before my grandmother even knew I was gone." Letting out another chuckle just thinking of the two devil twins roughly lacing their arms around me, carrying me off in my boxers, kicking and screaming, with one pant leg dragging behind me.

.

"They managed to convince me on the plane, that my mother wouldn't want me to agree to such a drastic sacrifice on her behalf ….And along with proposals from Kyoya to take advantage of the Black Onion squad after graduation….. I declined the contract." Not knowing what priceless favor Kyoya would inevitably ask in exchange for the highly skilled assistance causes a slight shiver to run over my shoulders. Shoving the absurd, ominous feeling of it being nothing less than my first born.

"The twins? You mean Kaoru Hitachiin and the other one," Gritting her teeth with the mere mention of the purposely unnamed twin. "So they actually helped you?"

"Yes, along with the rest of the host club. We all spent a memorable two weeks on some tropical paradise for the forced, impromptu vacation. They refused to come back without me. So with some encouragement from the other families, my grandmother calmed down enough to allow us back in the country."

Lifting her hand to lightly brush my heated lips against her skin. While my burning violet eyes melt into her softened pools of chocolate. "I'm truly grateful to all of them, because now I've been given another chance with someone I truly love." Softly speaking with the overwhelming feelings my heart pumps with.

"You didn't answer my question. What would happen if I accepted?" My Princess ignores the out pouring of my affection to bluntly ask.

Rubbing the back of my neck, letting out a breath. "Well, if I've learned anything from my grandmother's behavior …We would be married, before I entered college."

Her eyes snapped up with astonishment. "You're a senior! You're telling me it would be this summer?"

"Most likely as soon as I graduate. So we would have the entire summer to become accustom _to each other's company._ " Bashfully turning my head, overtaken with the tantalizing thoughts of our impending summer honeymoon.

After a silent moment I regain my composure to continue. "Haruhi, being married to me wouldn't be so bad, I would worship you like the Princess you truly are."

Swallowing hard, before nervously continuing. "Shower you, and _eventually_ our family with unending support and affection." Being already made aware from my last contract, I knew our budding family would be expected in the not too distant future. Knowing full well my grandmother's desire to acquire an heir for the Suoh family would be spelled out in the upcoming contract. I left the matter unsaid and sealed behind my smiling lips. She would be made aware after the contract is finally delivered. Hopefully the Ootori's will send Kyoya to help persuade Haruhi to accept the rather normal clause in the contract.

"I see …..Well by judging by the armed guards standing in front of a rather massive unmarked gate. I would say we have arrived."

"It looks like it." Nodding my head, squeezing her hand for support. "Are you ready to meet your family?"

"Ah yeah, I think so." Forcing a small smile on her glossy lips.

It hasn't gone unnoticed by myself in our entire conversation she didn't once reveal anything. My heart twisted with not knowing her feelings on the matter. Now, that she knows I'm the top five's choice.

 **End of Tamaki POV**

* * *

 **Kyoya POV**

 **A little later ….**

"Ah yes, Tamaki you arrived, welcome." Reaching out a hand.

"Yes, thank you for extending your invitation." My blond friend extends a welcoming smile, giving me a small bow before accepting my hand with a firm shake. Tamaki suddenly pulls me into an overly emotional hug and roughly slaps my back, effectively squeezing the air from my lungs. I quickly push away from the over affectionate blond. The man reminds me of his overly excited canine companion he keeps at home.

.

Gracefully takeing her hand, lifting it to gently kiss Haruhi's hand. "Oh and dear …cousin. Pausing at the moment for the odd feeling.

"Strange isn't it." Haruhi speaks bluntly.

Letting go of her hand, nodding my head. "Yes, I would have to concur."

"Maybe it would be better to just address me by name, and leave the family affiliation out. After all, we are trying to keep the family connection concealed for security reasons."

Now that I've been made aware of the family relationship the Ootori's mannerisms are undoubtingly wrapped around the brunette's personality.

"Ah yes, I would have to agree with your astute observation. Well regardless, welcome home Haruhi."

Turning to my friend. "Tamaki, please enjoy yourself in the library, I've requested a special book, I think you'll enjoy, along with some refreshments. I suspect this won't take very long. My father tends to be rather precise when it comes to matters of conversation." Motioning to the man servant, silently waiting to escort the blond to the library.

Tamaki gracefully takes both her hands before softly speaking. "All right my Princess, is that okay with you?" The sight is rather encouraging, it seems the two were settling into their new roles.

"Ah yes, Tamaki it should be fine with Kyoya-sempi there….At least I hope so." The brunet nods as she bluntly spoke.

Tamaki lifts both of Haruhi's hands to his lips, kissing them affectionately with concern in his emotional eyes. "Well, if you need me for any reason, just ask Kyoya or one of the house's staff to fetch me from the library, I'll be by your side in a flash.

Wrapping his arms around Haruhi, Tamaki eyes glanced in my direction for a moment before concentrating on the hug. "After all, it's my position in life to watch over you. Now don't try and navigate the house alone, I'm afraid you'll get lost." He gently pulls away to playfully tap her on the nose. with a charming smile placed on his lips.

"Yes, thank you Tamaki, I shouldn't have a problem." Stepping back from the blond.

Tamaki's violet eyes silently pleaded with mine. "Kyoya, please look after my one and only princess." I swear the overly emotional man is about to cry. How any Ootori could possibly tolerate being joined to the blathering idiot is beyond my vast capability of comprehension.

"There's no need to be overly dramatic it's just a visit you moron, we'll be out shortly." Pushing up my glasses, motioning to the man servant to escort my distressed friend, as I begin to gracefully walk away. "Come along Haruhi, please follow me."

"So, you figured out Tamaki is the top five's candidate?" Coolly speaking as I walk down the well-known corridor.

"Yes, it seemed rather straightforward, if you stop and think about it." Shrugging her shoulders with the thought.

Lifting a hand to adjust my glasses. "Well I must warn you, even though Tamaki is the Souh's, and our family's logical choice. There are other factors to consider, such as the other three members. Also I have very little doubt your mother left her requirements behind, which undoubtingly could be very different from the others." Speaking in a matter of fact tone.

"Kyoya-sempi, do you know something?" Stopping for minute to study my features.

"No, I find myself in the dark, such as yourself…..But what I do know is all known factors point to Tamaki being your chosen….May I be so bold is to inquire your feelings on the matter?" I continue to walk down the vast corridor.

She kept her eyes firmly ahead of her, one could say carefully hidden as she answered my question. "Ah really, to be honest, it's all a bit much to take in at the moment. So, I haven't really taken the time to think too much about it." If she is truly an Ootori the words that just spewed from her lips were a complete fabrication. If she shares any of my blood I would say she has given the matter quite a bit of consideration. She's just unwilling to share her feelings about the situation, which, is also a strong Ootori trait.

.

"I see, how interesting." Motioning the dark wooden door. "Well, we've arrived. Keep your questions respectful and precise. Don't expect a lot of emotion. I'll do my best to help you, but in there, even I can be ordered to be silent."

The girl nods her head. With my hand on the handle I take in a deep calming breath. I can't help but notice Haruhi do the same. The sight causes a slight smile to emerge on my features. Yes, there's little doubt she is an Ootori. With my posture perfected I anxiously knock on the door. "Knock …knock."

"Yes?" A stern voice comes from the door.

"Father, I'm here with your requested visitor." Speaking with a firm, respectful voice.

"Ah yes, please come in." The stern voice calls from behind the intimidating door. My concealed eyes slide over to see the girl giving herself a once over. With a deep breath I push the door open and allow Haruhi into the cold office.

"Haruhi, my darling niece, how I've missed you." As soon as we enter the door my father uncharacteristically throws his arms around the girl with an almost tearful expression. Something I have never witnessed before in my entire existence.

After a long hug my father pulls away to gently lift her face into his view. "My goodness, the resemblance to your mother is astonishing. It's almost like having her here, next to me." He sadly allows his fingers to drop, motioning to the settee. "Please, my dear have a seat." With the sight of my father's rather odd behavior I couldn't help but feel a pain in my chest. Seeing as I was purposely left out of the invitation to be seated, I silently take my place standing next to her seat.

.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to properly meet you." Gracefully taking a seat next to the girl, gently taking her hand into his.

"Thank you for seeing me sir. It seems by my mother's letter she held you in high regard."

Gently rubbing the back of the girl's hands with his thumb, speaking softly with tears threatening to break free from his sorrowful eyes. "Yes, I loved my little sister very much, I hated what my father did to her."

The sight causes the sharp pain to radiate out from my chest. Why the hell couldn't he show a small sliver of the affection he's currently showering towards the girl, to the rest of his family…..towards me? With the thought my hands resting at my sides clenched with the unappealing feeling.

My father pulls a hand away to catch a falling tear, letting out a wide grateful smile. "At least, thanks to Yuzuha Hitachiin, I was able to say my final goodbyes, the night before her death…..I have no idea how I would have been able to carry on in the family's best interest. Knowing she was expected to just slip away without a word." My father's emotional words caught me off guard I had no idea he held the Hitachiin heir in such high regards.

.

"Yuzuha Hitachiin, how close was she to my mother?" Haruhi's asks with wide blinking eyes.

Now given nothing, but time, my eyes slowly travel over the girl in question. She demonstrates a striking resemblance to my paternal grandmother. Although I was never allowed to personally meet the depressed woman I did manage to see many of her portraits throughout the house. It's been whispered among the older staff members she had simply given up on life a year before my grandfather's death. They always claimed his failing health was just too much for the poor woman to bare. Although, being informed of the history of a carefully hidden aunt. I now believe she simply died of broken heart shortly after her only daughter passed away.

.

"Ah, I promised her I would leave it to her to explain. However, I will tell you the two girls grew up closely together. I have personally witnessed, on one particular occasion she adamantly refused to accept a deal, standing up for your mother's strong beliefs. The deal would have benefited Yuzuha greatly with a matter that has troubled their family throughout the years, but she simply refused out of respect towards the shared relationship."

Knowing quite a bit of the Hitachiin family I could safely surmise with some certainty the trouble plaguing the family.

With his fingers still cupped around Haruhi's hands in an unusual caring nature, he gives out a reassuring smile to the girl. "Now, my dear do you have any questions for your uncle?"

"I'm assuming the topic of my pending contract is off limits." Haruhi raises an eyebrow to my father.

"You assumed correct, but I will say it won't be long, there's only a few minor details our legal department is ironing out." Finding the matter of Haruhi's contract being held in the hands of our family's legal team a bit perplexing. After all, the negotiations, and the legal should be the responsibility of the adoptive family. I find it a bit odd for the Hitachiin family's matriarch to go through all the trouble of adopting the girl. To then, years later hand over the girl's fate to the very family she endeavored to protect her from…. No, I'm definitely missing something.

.

"So, the candidate has been decided on?" Haruhi's face remains emotionless when asking the rather appealing question.

"Well yes, I would say it's been decided for quite some time now. Of course, there are still some objections to the ultimate decision. I would say it's more or less decided….all that remains are the details." My father speaks confidently as he adjusts his glasses.

The girl carefully studies my father's features before asking her next question. "I know this has nothing to do with my mother, but how do you personally feel about contracts?"

"Well, I would say they are an intricate device on assuring our family's future, it worked in my case. Although, when I was a mindless teenager I fell in love with my intended bride, but unfortunately she did not share the same feelings. She easily persuaded her family to end negotiations. At the time I was devastated, however, I later agreed to another contract, where I found with some time and patients a deep mutual love between my wife and myself. Now, my dear does that answer your question?"

.

Haruhi takes a moment before nodding her head. "Yes, I would say you most assuredly answered my question. Could you tell me what my mother was like as a child?"

"Your mother breathed life into this house, for an all too brief time. She absolutely adored stories about faraway places. Now looking back at our rather strict upbringing it makes sense." My father glance down at their touching hands.

I could clearly see my father's emotional eyes staring off into nothingness, lost in vague images of his past. "When she was younger she would slip away from her nanny, always finding her way into my room. Our father would absolutely hate it, fearing it would distract me from my studies. So he forbid her from entering my room. I remember it was on a particularly rainy day I looked over to see my baby sister quietly curled in a corner. Reading a heavy book meant for someone beyond her years. She never lifted her eyes from the book the entire time. Later, my tutor informed my father of her behavior. After that, she was permitted in my room, as long as she arrived with a book. After that day she carried a book with her wherever she traveled. It drove both my mother and father insane, but I enjoyed her silent company." Letting out a small chuckle. "It actually helped with my studies knowing my baby sister wanted to be so close to me."

.

"It sounds like my mother meant a great deal to you." Haruhi comfortingly rubbed my father's hands.

"She meant the world to me." Taking a deep breath before pulling himself from the past, lightly brushing away am emerging tear. Giving a polite smile. "I've heard you like to follow in your mother's footsteps?"

"Yes at one time I considered becoming a lawyer, but as of late I been wondering if it's my true calling in life or just a childish wish to be closer to my mother's memory?" Patting my father's hand.

"How observant."

"Well, I don't want to monopolize too much your time …..Thank you, I'll be going now, I'm sure you're aware I have yet, another appointment." Gracefully lifting from her seat.

Gracefully lifting from his seat wrapping Haruhi into yet another hug. "Thank you for coming, if you need anything please let Kyoya or myself know. Remember you always have a home here. Anything regarding your grandfather's previous behavior has been stripped away from the family long ago. I've seen to it personally."

Softly speaking into my father's shoulder. "I think I'll be fine for the moment at the Souh's. I know they believe I shouldn't go back to the dorms for my safety, but I think after a while I may just do that. It seems to work out well enough for the others."

My father pulls away from the hug with a concerned look molded to his features. "Oh no, they are absolutely right, it won't be safe, not for you. Please consider this house as a safe alternative. You never know when you may find yourself in need of leaving the Souh's estate."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you for your invitation." Haruhi steps away to give my father a respectful bow.

"Not a problem." My normally stern father allows his sad, pleading eyes to fall on the girl as his hand finally lets go. "Please, don't be a stranger. Kyoya, will see you out."

My father gives his suit a firm tug as he returns to his desk, sternly speaking. "Oh, Kyoya?"

"Yes father." Straightening my shoulders.

"After you escort your cousin and your friend to the door I would like to see you in my office." Adjusting his glasses, speaking with an emotionless, cold voice.

"As you wish, father." Bowing respectfully to my father.

"This way Haruhi." Motioning to the door.

 **End of Kyoya's POV.**

* * *

 **Kaoru POV**

 **Flash back …..Early this morning at Hitachiin estate.**

 _ **Moving rather quickly, forcing my ginger hair to fly up I make my way through the front door. Passing by a maid, firmly asking with a determined face. "Where is she?"**_

 _ **The estate's maid bows her head as she holds the door open. "Oh, Hitachiin-sama she would be –"**_

" _ **Never mind! I know where she is." Losing my patients, I wave a dismissive hand and I swiftly head in a certain direction.**_

 _ **After a moment I find myself in front of two solid wood doors. With no time to think let alone breathe I lace my hands around the two golden handles. Abruptly pushing them forward, swinging them wide open as I rush through. "Mother, we need to talk."**_

 _ **A ginger headed woman pops her head up from her emerging design. "Ah, Hikaru, my son how are you?" Reaching up to gently pat my face, giving me a small peck on the cheek.**_

 _ **Scrunching my face from the kiss, rolling my eyes with annoyance. "Try again mother."**_

 _ **With a mischievous grin growing on her features, she playfully places both hands to squish my irritated face. "Oh, Kaoru with your abrupt entrance I rather thought you were Hikaru, sorry about that. You know its times like these I have to rethink the notion of tattooing you two. Nothing vulgar or garish just a fake birthmark somewhere on that precious face of yours. Celebrities do it all the time."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Reaching up to gently pull her hands away from my face, shaking my head. "Ah no, just no, we've been over this mother. Both Hikaru and I refuse to mark up our perfect faces just so people can tell us apart, if they can't manage then that's their problem. Mother, if you wanted to mark us you should have done it earlier when we couldn't protest….ah never mind that, I'm not here for that."**_

" _ **No, you're here to ask me about a long, lost childhood friend. Am I correct?" My mother goes back to her design.**_

" _ **Wait you remember, Haruhi?" Throwing my hand near the drawing to keep my mother's creative attention on me for the moment.**_

 _ **Looking up from her drawing with her colored pencil resting on her cheek, giving me a devilish smile, as she shrugs her shoulders. "Well of course I do, actually I was expecting you Kaoru, although not this early." Drifting off as she speaks to herself at the end.**_

 _ **My golden eyes blaze as I desperately ask the woman a question I been holding on to for so long. "Mother, what's with all the mystery around Haruhi? Why the hell wouldn't anybody say anything to us? It's been driving both of us mad all throughout our lives! Why does it feel like this entire family pretended she never existed, after her disappearance?!"**_

" _ **Don't you mean disappearances? Yes, I know one of you came across her phone at the bottom of my desk. Listen Kaoru, it was never my intention of stealing Haruhi away from the two of you."**_

" _ **Then why not tell us? Why keep her just out of reach for so many years? …..Hell, there was a time I didn't know if she was ever real….We were so young." Dropping my head with the miserable thought. It turns out I nearly forgot about her. Hika, however never did.**_

 _ **She gently lifted my chin to look at her, giving me a sweet smile under tear driven eyes. "You're father and I decided it was for the best, like you said you were young. Besides your grandmother ordered me too, I didn't have a choice in the manner."**_

"… _ **And the phone?"**_

 _ **With tears building in her eyes she quickly stands up to throw her arms around me."I begged for her father to reconsider. When he learned his daughter was contacted by not only the two of you, but the other families as well, he came to my office ranting about betraying him. That's when he left the phone behind. "**_

 _ **Resting my tear stained cheek on her shoulder. "So I was right, I was the reason Haru disappeared the second time."**_

 _ **My mother suddenly pulled away, gently cradling my face in her hands, running a thumb over my skin to dry my eyes. "Look, my darling boy you were never the reason, you shouldn't blame yourself. You and your brother did nothing wrong. However, I'm afraid you both have immensely suffered by rather harsh decisions made out of your control. Haruhi's father distrusted our world long before you were ever born…..Incidentally, how did the three of you bump into each other?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Slowly pulling away from my mother, wiping my own tears. "Ah, well actually, do you remember ordering the servants to harshly drag me out of bed, forcing me to walk by myself to an absolutely horrible painting class?"**_

" _ **Vaguely." Her features scrunched in confusion as she waves a dismissive hand.**_

 _ **Letting out a depressed sigh. Knowing I caused her father to run. "Haru, just happen to be in the same class. Later, after class I managed to exchange numbers with her. The next night we talked for hours, where I believe her father overheard Haruhi say our family's name." Her confused expression melted into light laughter with my words.**_

" _ **And your brother?"**_

" _ **He stole my phone and started texting her the same night." Allowing my own features to show a confused look, finding my mother's expression odd.**_

" _ **Well damn, I knew she could be sneaky but this …" Speaking to herself with astonishment, shaking her head.**_

" _ **Pardon?"**_

" _ **Oh it's nothing, anyway you were going to tell me why you suddenly burst into my studio?" My mother ended her amusing thought to regain her composure.**_

" _ **It's Hika, I'm afraid he's quite devastated, finding out the relationship between Haruhi, and the rest of us. Mom, I've never seen him like this." Pulling a hand through my hair, my voice filled with worry for my older brother.**_

" _ **Wait, how do you know about that? The letter was given to the girl last night. Sure, I knew you would eventually find out, the news has the potential to set society itself, ablaze, but I figured it wouldn't be this early, I figured it would be much later. "**_

" _ **A friend of ours overheard Haruhi, Kyoya, and Tamaki talking about it." I shrugged my shoulders.**_

" _ **A friend? Huh, would this friend happen to be a**_ **girlfriend** _ **?" My mother's golden eyes sparkled with curiosity while smiling deviously.**_

 _ **Knowing what my mother wanted to hear I give her my own mischievous smile and shake my head. "Ah yes mother she's a friend, but only a friend."**_

" _ **Oh poo." Sticking out her lip, tossing a colored pencil at my chest.**_

 _ **Letting out a heavy sigh. I firmly confront my mother with the information I was told. "Mother, I know about the top five….. I know about Haruhi's upcoming contract. I know the top five are picking the candidate for the contract? Who the hell is the top five's choice? What relation is Haruhi to the Hitachiins? It's important to Hika, I find out…..I need to know."**_

" _ **Well, I'm sorry son, but just having this conversation is going against your Grandmother's wishes. I will tell you this, I will do everything within my power to get the three of you back together."**_

 _ **After knowing my family purposely kept us clueless of our friend's whereabouts my anger bubbled over. "This is absolutely utter nonsense! It seems the children from the other top five families have been informed, why the hell not us? Why is grandmother keeping us in the dark from freely released information? What the hell did we do to deserve this?!"**_

" _ **I'm sorry, Sweetie. It's out of my control, I wish I could say. Just know it will soon be out in the open."**_

" _ **Can I at least tell Hika how you're going to manage bringing us together? I mean with Haru being locked up tight under the Souh's so called protection. It had taken quite a bit of luck and some intervention from a close insider for us and it still blew up in are faces. "**_

 _ **She quickly stands up giving me a little turn. "Kaoru, how do you like my outfit?"**_

 _ **Irritated my mother wasn't taking me seriously I just turned my head. "Now's not the time mother, Hika needs answers, we both do."**_

 _ **My mother stands before me, stomping her foot while scolding me. "Kaoru Hitachiin, since when has this family ever not had time for fashion? Now my son, what do you think about my outfit?" Demanding I take another look as she gives me a little twirl.**_

 _ **Begrudgingly I hastily glance over the outfit to see my mother dressed down in a pair of jeans and a casual yellow, flowing top. "Mother, to be completely honest, you look like every other person out on the street." Shrugging my shoulder, unimpressed by the outfit.**_

 _ **My mother claps her hands with excitement. Which confuses the hell out of me. "Perfect! It's just the common look I'm going for!"**_

" _ **Ah mother, why are you dressed like that?" Raising a quizzical eyebrow towards her.**_

" _ **Oh, I'm preparing for a very important guest to arrive later today." Giving me a mischievous look as she taps my chin with yet another colored pencil. "A long awaited guest. Some might say I waited twelve years for this incredibly important guest to reenter this house….. Kaoru, do you understand?"**_

" _ **Ah yeah, I'm beginning to get the jest of what you're saying." I slowly nod my head with a mischievous smile growing on my face.**_

 _ **Clearing her throat she goes back to a firm voice. "Well, I'm afraid I'm not allowed to say anything further. Your grandmother has her reasons, and I've been forbidden to speak about them or of your friend…Well, with that being made perfectly clear… Kaoru, I think you look a little homesick, you and your brother should spend a few days at the estate, but do try and behave yourselves…..After all, you never know who you might bump into." A devious knowing smile emerges on her lips**_

 _ **Leaning over, giving my mother an excited kiss on the cheek. "Thank you mother. I think we just might do that."**_

 _ **End of flash back …**_

 _ **End of Kaoru's POV**_

 _ **End of Chapter.**_

* * *

 ** _Hey, for those of you who have read "Lifetime Bonds" I added a few interesting facts just for you, that may fly over the heads of the other readers._**

 ** _I've been dreading this chapter. My mind practically melts when the Ootoris are involved…. And before anybody sends me a nasty gram about how OC Kyoya's father is behaving I meant for him to be that way. I want him to treat Haruhi different then his own son. Maybe I'm just testing Kyoya's indifferent behavior._**

 ** _Okay, be kind to me, if you happen to read this story, please give me a little feedback. I've been writing this story for well over a year. It seems to be achieving plenty of traffic, but I rarely hear from you…or even know who's reading it._**

 ** _Anyway thanks for taking a peek ;) Please Follow/Review/Favorite._**

 ** _Alimackatjac_**


	23. Chapter 23 Smashing the pumpkin

_*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club_

Lifetime Continues

Chapter 23 Smashing the pumpkin.

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

Hitachiin estate in Bunkyo.

Later that afternoon…

Taking my mother's brilliant advice about looking a little "homesick" I hastily made my way back to the dorm to convince the "Beast". Which wasn't easy in the slightest in fact it was downright exhausting. After a cyclone of garments, shoes and whatever's whirled around the dorm I actually managed to pack our bags. Normally I wouldn't bother, knowing the estate should have everything where we left it, but for this visit I left nothing to chance, and actually rolled my sleeves up and went to work. Once done I forcibly shoved the "Beast", crimson headphones and all, out of the dorm and into our awaiting car.

.

Once we arrived Hika grumbled and kissed our mother, he was surprised to see her at the Bunkyo estate. He either didn't notice mother's commoner look or chose not to say anything about it. I could see it in her face, our mother noticed Hika's new miserable demeanor right away. I also noticed mom had become increasingly anxious with every passing hour she waited. It's actually makes me feel a little bit better, knowing she obviously knew how crucial this was for the two of us. Of course I now know Haru isn't just important to us, but the rest of my family, especially my mother.

.

Our early morning conversation managed to light up a few lightbulbs pertaining to our long lost friend. I wouldn't say I'm overly ecstatic learning my grandmother is still hiding things from the two of us. In fact I'm down right pissed for the entire situation that's practically plagued our entire childhood. I have a feeling in the near future I'll be forcibly restraining my eldest twin from "sharing" his feelings with our beloved matriarch. Which wouldn't be entirely the most sensible action for him to do, seeing as she alone holds our futures in the palm of her hands.

.

The tension seemed to increasingly mount on my shoulders as I fully acknowledge this is our one and only shot. Knowing what I do about the Suoh family's matriarch, Haru will most likely be locked away until the contract is issued, under the guidelines of protection…..Hell, knowing the Souh family's history they may just send her and the Boss out of the country until it's issued.

I wasn't actually sure what we needed to do other than desperately talk to our friend…and if I ever needed my twin's scheming mind it would be at this moment. However I'm afraid ever since Renge stopped by he's been one big ball of fun to be around. Yeah, that was some serious sarcasm on my part. Hika has closed himself off from everything except his headphones and his designs. Acting like it's any other day…Although, if you look at my normally blunt mischievous twin you'll see the fire that once blazed deep inside him is completely fizzled out, and I'm pretty sure I know the reason why.

.

After getting somewhat settled I managed to steer the "Beast" with promises of beautiful weather and fashion to where we have been sitting since this late morning. Sitting at our normal table, surrounded by various supplies and snacks under a warm sunny day, on the veranda happily sketching away on mom's pending assignments. Well, at least one of us is. I can't say I'm entirely submerged into my work as every now and then my eyes nervously slide over to the extended driveway. Hika is being especially disagreeable, closed off from the rest of the world with help from his damn clashing headphones. That is until I feel several pencils hit my head.

.

Popping my head up just in time to see yet another colored pencil soar through the air, aimed at my head like some kind of artistic missile. "Hika, will you knock it off." Leaning my head to one side, easily avoiding the pencil.

"What, I'm just trying to get your attention." My brother shrugs his shoulders.

"Hika, there are easier ways to get my attention, since I'm not the one wearing those awful things." My hand gracefully motions to the crimson monstrosities lying on his shoulders. "Here's an idea, why not attempt to use that "thing" our parents bestowed on us, when we were first born? I think they called it a _name_ , if I remember right. " Bluntly speaking, dodging yet another targeted pencil.

"Ooo Koa, what a novel idea." My brother sarcastically speaks, peeking over his large tablet of paper.

"Well it's more effective than countless artistic guided missiles directed at my head." Picking up and tossing a pencil at my brother to make my point.

My brother tosses up a defensive arm to knock the pencil away, before irritably snapping back. "Kao, why the hell are we here?"

Shrugging my shoulders while continuing on with my design. "Hika, what do you mean, I thought you were missing the estate? I know I have."

My older brother intently studies my expression causing me to nervously fidget behind my design. After a long pause he lets out a defeated sigh. "Kao, don't think you're fooling me, I know what you're doing…..you should just leave it be."

Pointing a pencil at Hika's current ginger target, speaking in a sarcastic tone. "Oh, and what may I ask am I supposedly doing? Besides attempting to finish mom's assignment while you use my head as a makeshift dartboard."

Hika shrugs his shoulders once more before picking up a pencil in an attempt to go back to his design but just can't let go as his frustration begins to grow. "Alright suit yourself, go ahead and deny it, but you can't lie to me, Kaoru."

Inwardly holding back a mischievous grin. "I haven't lied to you Hika." Well not completely.

An irritated Hika adamantly points his pencil in my direction and the house, before crossing his arms. "Kaoru, I know very well you brought me here to distract me from last night, just leave it be, I'm fine."

Giving out a huff Hika unfurls his arms to quickly toss his crimson headphones back around his ears. But before he cuts himself off from the rest of the world his mouth drops open, as mine nervously lengthens and curls for a fraction of a second. Leisurely pulling up the extended driveway is an immaculately polished white car, a car we are already quite familiar with. The sparkling white limo slowly rolls to a stop. Just before the door abruptly swings open and our "forgetful princess" swiftly steps out. I can't help but chuckle to myself as the "french poodle" leaps from the car in a panic. Franticly whining to Haru about waiting for the driver to open the door.

.

Hika turns his head, raising an expectant eyebrow. "Or not, why the hell are they here?"

Glancing over my design to make it appear that I didn't notice the car, shrugging my shoulders. "I'm not sure why the boss is here, but Haru's here to see mom."

"Mom?" Giving me an accusing look, before folding his arms. "Okay Kao, explain like now."

"Okay fine, you know about the letter right?"

"Yeah, how can I forget?" Hika cover his pain with sharp sarcasm.

"Well, after you left, Renge filled me in on a few more details. One of those is that the letter advised Haru to speak with three people, mom is one of them."

"So, you thought I would want to be here for that ….And the other two?" Hika's eye flash with anger towards me.

"The other two are Kyoya's father …and Tamaki's father." Nervously biting my bottom lip. "Uh, Hika there's something else I need to tell you. "

Pulling one of his arms from his chest to motion for me to continue. "Well Kao, why stop now, you're on a roll…come on, out with it."

Giving my brother a serious look. "Grandmother isn't the only one involved." With the look on my face Hika leans in to rest his head in a propped up arm, showing me he was paying close attention.

"Yeah, we figured mom is also- "

Cutting my brother off with an unease look, shaking my head. "No, Hika I'm not talking about mom…. The top five are involved."

"What?" Stunned, my brother throws himself back in his chair, rubbing his cheek.

"Hika, they're the ones that held on to the letter all these years."

"There's more," Scooting closer to my twin, resting a hand on my brother's shoulder. "Apparently in the end Haruhi's mother requested …..." Taking an anxious moment biting my lip .I knew this just might be the final straw to push my brother over.

"Hika, she requested the top five choose a candidate," Giving my twin a remorseful look, "for a contract."

"A Contract?" Rubbing his hand across his stunned face.

With my hand still on Hika's shoulder I begin to rub it in a comforting manner, solemnly nodding my head to my twin. "According to Renge, Kyoya thinks that's why she just popped up at Ouran."

Hika swiftly knocks my hand away from his shrugging shoulder. "Makes sense… So the 'French Poodle' was right all along." Pulling his large sketch pad close to him to continue with his work. My golden eyes run over my twin this isn't him, this isn't even the "beast"…this is him giving up.

"Hika, your taking this pretty well." Giving him skeptical look.

Letting out a frustrated sigh before lifting his head to snap back at me. "Kao, how do you want me to act?"

"So, you're just going to give up?" Speaking with heated disbelief.

Irritated with my twin I adamantly point out in the driveway, then at each of us. "Doesn't she belong in our world…in your world?" Poking a finger at Hika's chest.

"Kaoru, stop !" He shakes his head, knocking my hand away. "I have no idea what I feel."

"Dam it, Hikaru! Let me give you hint. Last night, I've never seen you so miserable, so angry, and so very terrified! Not after her mom's death, not after she vanished, not after the art class, hell, not even after she slapped the both of us! But last night, just before you managed to slam the door in my face, your face told me everything. You may not be willing to admit it to yourself just yet, but I've seen it ….I've seen what Haru has always meant to you! It's the same damn reason you never forgot about her in the first place!"

.

His golden eyes blaze towards me speaking in a harsh hurt tone. "Shut up Kaoru! That's enough," Hika's voice softly broke. "I just can't…."

"No, Hika not this time I refuse to let this go! Ask yourself why would it practically destroy you to find out were related to her…..there's only one freaking reason, and you know that!"

Angry tears begin to travel down my older brother's face. "Fine, what do you want me to tell you? That I've most likely been in love with the girl since before I can even remember? That something invaded directly into my body the moment the three of us met and it's done nothing but grow and intensify into every cell. Is that what you want to hear, Kaoru? "

My golden glassy eyes looked up at my twin to extend out my arms. "Hika-"

Hika shoves my arms away. "Enough Kaoru, I'm pretty sure the top five frown on kissing cousins!" Hika's temper flares as he abruptly stands up, tipping his chair over.

He turns away from me with his voice softening "Besides they picked the Boss," Letting his head drop in a defeated tone. "It's over."

Quickly standing, extending out a hand to roughly grab my brother's arm, turning him around. "Hika, you don't know that! The contact hasn't been issued yet."

"Fine, obviously you talked to mom, I mean that must be why we're here!" Making sweeping arm motions to the ground beneath his feet. "Does she know who the top five picked?"

Awkwardly shoving my hand in my pockets, softly speaking. "She says she can't say ….but she will try and get the three of us back together."

"How?" Asking in an incredulous tone.

Letting out heavy sigh. "She wouldn't say."

"Look Kao, just drop it, we both lost."

Under the bright sunny day the veranda grows silent and stale as the two of us stand there unable to move, trapped in our own minds, coming to the realization of the dreaded truth. She never belonged in our world after all, she was fluke, and it was now clear it was always supposed to be just the two of us. That is until three knocks echoed from our closed bedroom door, from the inside of the house.

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

* * *

 **Yuzuha's POV**

 **Meanwhile….**

My hand shake as I attempt to allow myself to get lost in a new design, passing the time away, but there was no hope in doing that. My mind and eyes were seldom on the page that lies before me…. It had been like that all morning, after hearing my baby blame himself for the girl's disappearance. Seeing how all this avoidable drama is effecting both of them. Seeing my eldest become a shell of his former self because I'm not allowed to say anything.

.

Suddenly hearing a loud "snap" breaks me from my thoughts. Glancing down to see a pencil in two pieces within my shaky hands. Rolling my eyes at my behavior as I roughly slam the broken pieces on the polished surface of my workspace.

I was so infuriated with the crossdresser for causing most of this. Hell, I'll even admit it, I was even upset with my deceased friend…but she did warn me. I just didn't believe her when she did. I mean what would you expect to say? Your best friend, on her death, who you've only had one fight within the entire span of our relationship, tells you on her deathbed your going to be angry with the choices she made. Evidently she was right, I was devastated when Ranka informed me of their joint decision of ripping the girl from my boys….. from all of us. Causing so much misery in the Hitachiin family. I couldn't really blame them they were doing what they thought was best for their daughter. At least at the time they thought they were.

.

"Ma'am, your gusts have arrived at the main gate." A timid female voice push me into the present time.

"Thank you, please allow them access." Waving a dismissive hand.

"Hitachiin-sama shall I bring them to your studio when they arrive?" A pretty young maid with long black pony tail bowed at the door.

Letting out a nervous sigh from my lips, gracefully lifting from my seat. "Ah no, not today, I shall greet them personally in the driveway."

"ma'am?" The maid stands straight with a confused look gracing her features.

Giving a small tug to the ends of my yellow flowing tops, adjusting my perfected blouse. "Yes, I know it's not my usual, but today is anything but normal …today is very special for the Hitachiins." The gravity of my own words caused my stomach to flip, an anxious hand flies to my stomach.

"Yes ma'am." The maid gave me an odd look before bowing and leaving the doorway.

With my head whirling with past, present and future thoughts it wasn't long until I found myself at the front door .Taking in a long calming breath, nodding to the maid to open the door for me. Allowing strips of light to fling across the floor, taking my first steps into the sunny day.

"Princess, you really should wait for the driver to open the door." Rolling my eyes at the blonde boy's behavior, he acted so much like his father. However, being made aware of past events wrapped around the Suoh family, either by the twins or Yuzura .My heart went out for the blonde boy, knowing his bitter grandmother is still up to her cruel dealings, all in the name of family. Clenching my teeth, knowing the cold hearted woman learned nothing from the incident with Kotoko as she now purposely kept a boy from his frail mother.

.

It takes every shred of my patience and strength to just sit at the same conference table with the cruel arrogant woman. After being made aware by my mother's secret deal and being the Hitachiin's family rightful heir I was allowed to attend the meetings. Now that I been attending the secret top five meetings I've noticed there's actually a room full of people that feel the same way I do. Seeing as all, but two, are my old Ouran high school buddies. Observing Yuzura's mother attempting to connive and manipulate the other members for her chosen candidate just causes my stomach to twist. She's just lucky members hold Yuzura in such high regard or the Souh's would have no chance for representation at the meetings.

.

"Tamaki, I really don't see the problem, I'm perfectly capable of opening my own door." The girl's blunt words call my attention as my breath is literally stolen from me. It was like stepping back in time, I felt like a young teen girl watching my best friend argue with her frantic boyfriend…..and for a split second I actually thought she was in front of me. But no, the sharp pain coming from my chest reminded me my best friend would never stand before me again.

"That's not the point princess, the driver makes sure it's safe to open the car door. Then I leave first and _only_ after I've perceive it safe I extend a hand out to help you from the car." The Souh boy animatedly motions to the driver and the car.

"I just don't see-"She blinks at the car with wide eyes.

"Haruhi, my one and only princess trust me this is how it's done, how it's always been done." The blond boy cuts her off with an almost superior smile to his lips. If she's anything like her mother she probably wanting to smack him right about now.

Speaking in a bored tone. "I'm afraid he's right, it's how it's meant to be done." Gracefully walking up to the pair, making my presences none.

"Thank Hitachiin-sama, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Tamaki bowed his head respectively before righting himself, crossing his arms confidently, smiling smugly at the girl.

A mischievous grin appears on my lips, speaking in a bored tone. "Of course, what's to say what's meant to be doesn't need to be drastically changed."

"Ma'am?" He dramatically gaped in my direction as if I just walked up, and smacked him.

"It's just a thought….. You must be Haruhi how truly lovely you look." Reaching out to wrap her in my arms, closing my eyes, it felt like getting a hug from my old friend.

"Thank you, Hitachiin-sama." Trying to pull away from my hug.

Stepping away, capturing her hands in to mine, and playfully swaying our arms. "Well, I'm sure you have loads of question, shall we get started?"

"Yes, thank you." The beautiful brunette nods her head. No wonder my boys are smitten with this kitten.

"Wonderful." Leading her up the stairs. Turing my head over my shoulder, towards the sulking blond who's following us. "Oh, Tamaki, dear I believe her family can take it from here." Giving him a knowing look.

His face once more dramatically dropped into a depressed state. "You don't want me at my Princess's side? He whined in a defeated tone.

How the hell do the twins put up with this drama queen without sending him crying in corner somewhere? If Haruhi is anything like her mother his over dramatic behavior has got to pulling on her last nerve. Hell, at moment even I just wanted to smack him, and I been with them for a total of ten minutes.

I turned around to give the blond a smile, reaching out and patting him on his shoulders. "It's just a little girl talk, I think we can handle it."

"Princess, you don't need for me to stay…..by your side?" With my hand on his shoulder in comforting way, He cranes his neck, looking around me, calling out to the girl in a panic.

Haruhi stands before him, speaking bluntly. "Tamaki, will you stop calling me that, I do have a name you know," Letting out a huff, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Look, I do appreciate all your help this morning, but I think I can manage the rest on my own. It wouldn't be right to monopolize so much of your time." Give the blond a small reassuring smile.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the exchange playing out ahead of me. Haruhi masterfully handled the overly dramatic Suoh heir, just as well as Kotoko handled the blonde boy's father years ago. The blond held both her hands while pouting, giving her puppy dog eyes. "But Princess…..I mean Haruhi, it's my duty to support my one and only princess through this most difficult time." Oh the next top five meeting I'm definitely going to mercilessly tease Yuzura for his son's silly theatrics. A little compensation for the constant gloating the father spouts out during some of our scheduled lunches with our mutual friends.

.

Seeing Haruhi's resolve quickly crumble with his ridiculous look I attempted to step in." Tamaki dear, this could take quite some time. I can arrange a car to escort Haruhi where she needs to go."

"By herself?" Sputtering in outrage, giving me a horrified look.

Knowing my husband would be far better at masking his true feelings then I ever could I attempt to struggle with my apparent emotions. Speaking with a ribbon of frustration wrapped around my tone. "Well, if you don't trust one of our drivers with her alone, I can ask my boys-"

She nervously holds up two hands in front of me. "No, no, a driver will be fine, there's no need in troubling _those two._ Noticing the brunettes eyes twitch with irritation when speaking about the twins. I now know I'm going to have a difficult time patching the relationship up.

"Wait, those two doppelgangers are at the estate?" The blonde rudely snaps out.

A mischievous smile curled at my lips knowing the blonde's head is about to explode. "If you mean Hikaru, and Kaoru Hitachiin, my sons, then yes they arrived this morning?

Tamaki pulled her aside in a panic. "Haruhi maybe you should reschedule?"

"Oh, is there a problem with the twins?" Turning my concerned golden eyes to the girl.

Tamaki fidgeted with his fingers nervously, before timidly explaining. "You see ma'am, there was a problem at last night's party."

"Oh I see, well dear, if you want to reschedule I understand …..Although, I'm not sure when I'll be available to reschedule."

"No, no, I'm sure everything will be fine, let's continue." Waving her hands in front of my chest.

Tossing an arm around the girl, giving her a little squeeze. "Wonderful, I promise my two boys won't come anywhere near us, during our little chat. Is that suitable for you Tamaki dear?"

The blonde boy curls a finger under his chin, deep in thought, before letting out a sigh and begrudgingly nodding his head. "Well I guess …..Thank you Hitachiin-sama for considering Haruhi's feelings in the matter. Tamaki bows his head in respect.

Returning a slight bow to the blonde with a mischievous smile. "Oh not to worry Tamaki dear, I will always take what _truly_ matters _to_ _Haruhi's heart_ in mind …..Oh, that reminds me, Tamaki you really should stop by and see the boys before you leave….Your friends after all."

"Yes, I think I'll follow such well-founded advice, after all I still have a few words I would like to say to them." Mindlessly replying, deep in thought. Seeing Tamaki distracted from the girl for once I begin to lead the brunette up the steps to the front door. I'm certain the twins can handle whatever the blonde chooses to throw at them easily. Although in their current moods the blonde may be a little surprised with the overall outcome of his requested chat.

"Princess, I'll be counting the minutes you're back at home, safe by my side." The emotional blond yells back to our retreating forms.

"Well, you shouldn't do that, I'm sure you have more important things to consider then be concerned about me." Haruhi quickly turns to speak bluntly back to the blond.

"Uh, Princess, that's not exactly what I meant?" Giving her a perplexed face.

Chuckling at the blonde's confused expression from her response. "Come along Haruhi, let's leave the puzzled young man to figure things out, so we can begin our little chat."

Without allowing another overly emotional distraction by the blonde I escorted my best friend's doppelganger in the house and down the halls. With just the small time I've actually been with the girl I can see the very same behavior traits of my old friend.

Awkwardly clearing my throat, speaking anxiously. "Pardon me sweetie, but I get the impression your so called _Prince_ causes you to become a bit tense at times."

"Tense? Well yeah, I know he means well, but the constant attention sometimes becomes a bit ….I don't know, it feels a bit smothering at times."

"I've noticed, Tamaki actually acts a lot like his father," letting out a chuckle, "I've noticed your mother dealt with him in the same manner."

"Um, by the way Hitachiin-sama, thanks." Awkwardly speaking.

Pausing our walk back, leaning in with a confused expression. "For what dear?"

Shrugging her shoulders while she speaks honestly. "Treating me as an individual who is capable in making my own decisions without a babysitter/escort or bodyguard for this new so called world."

"Well, I think those can be important in your newly founded situation, but it's hardly necessary here at the estate, it's just some long overdue girl talk between just us girls."

… _..Of course what happens after our little talk is altogether different matter._

 **End of Yuzuha**

* * *

 _ **Tamaki's POV**_

 **A little while later …..**

After Hitachiin-sama assured me her devil sons wouldn't be anywhere near my "one and only" I begrudgingly said my goodbyes to the ladies. With my resolve firm I made my way down the hall, ready to tend to some rather unpleasant business. After a few quiet contemplating moments I found myself in front of a pair of white doors. Taking in a deep breath in an attempt to calm my festering feelings as I knock three times on the door.

The heavy door slowly swings open, with one half of the devil duo peeking around the partially open door, "Oh, hey Boss, what are you doing here?" The ginger twin speaks in a bored tone.

"Do you two have a minute, I would like speak to you and your brother?" Almost speaking through clenched teeth.

The ginger nervously glances behind him, reaching up to rub his neck. "Well, uh Boss, I don't think this is such a good time for Hika."

Throwing out my hand to the door. "I'm afraid I must insist …..It's about last night."

Kaoru gives me a warning look, shaking his head. "Boss, I don't think- "

An irritated voice abruptly interrupts the younger twin. "Kao, let him in, I'd like to hear what he has to say."

With a warning look clearly present on Kaoru's face he swings the door out wide, stepping to the side. "Alright Boss, but you really should have taken my advice."

Ignoring the look I confidently stroll in the twins' bedroom. Noticing Hikaru perched in a bright blue chair with his feet propped up, reading a manga. With a huff of irritation he roughly flips the open book face down on his lap, just before lifting his blazing eyes in my direction. "So boss, what brings you here?"

My violet eyes carefully watch Kaoru stride over to stand somewhat next to his twin. I'll admit without Kyoya here it feels more than a little intimidating, it's like I'm in a room with two predatory tigers, ready to pounce at me, any moment.

] Nervously swallowing, speaking in a firm tone. "Well at first, I was going to tell you how much it hurt," Sharply pointing a finger at both twins, "to find out you two doppelgangers were attempting to court ' _my one and only'_ behind my back," Letting out heavy sigh, "but I believe in regards to last night's events it's of little consequence now."

The older twin snaps out "Little consequence? You mean because we're related to Haruhi, don't you Boss?"

"No, I was referring the riff you created last night …..Wait, how do you know about that?" Giving the twin devils a confused look?

Hikaru speaks with irritation clearly wrapped around his words, but the hot uncontrollable fire that normally burns hot within him is extinguished. "Let's just say a little birdy told us and yes, before you blather on any further we already know about the top five's contract…..So don't even bother to gloat . "

"Then you two devils know the 'Top Five' has brought her to Ouran, to be presented with a contract as my intended." Speaking confidently, casually shifting my weight against the top of another chair.

Hikaru turns his head away from me. "Yeah Boss, we heard something like that." My eyes nervously catch sight of Hikaru discreetly clenching his fist at his side, in his seat

Kaoru glances over to his troubled twin, before turning back to me, speaking in an annoyed tone. "Don't hold your breath waiting for a congratulations from us."

"Well as her intended, I'm here to tell you to behave yourselves as gentlemen. Leave my 'one and only' alone….She's mine, end of story." Adamantly laying down my expectations to my former rivals, protecting what belongs to me and only me.

"She isn't interested in being a participant in whatever twisted game you two doppelgangers are playing." Speaking in a condescending tone, resting a hand on my hip.

"Boss, I'm afraid were not playing games." Kaoru shakes his head, speaking with a bored tone.

"Oh really ….Then what do you call last night's stunt! " Angrily shouting back folding my arms at my chest.

Raising his dull eyes from the manga. "I would call it a miscommunication….a mistake on my part. Kao, and Renge had nothing to do with it, I was just trying to get her to remember me…and well, it basically blew up in my face."

"Look, I'm aware you two doppelgangers have some kind of past with her, but it doesn't matter or at least it doesn't matter to her. Your past with her is …..Insignificant." Speaking a tad smug as I lift a hand, running my fingers through my hair.

"She barely remembers you two …..So do me a favor and leave her alone. With everything she discovered as of late, she has enough to deal with, without being pranked by you two twin devils." Pointing an accusing finger at the ginger twins.

"Boss what the hell do you know about her past? From where I'm standing not a whole hell of a lot!" Kaoru angrily bursts out, pointing a finger to the floor.

Hikaru holds a hand up at his younger twin, speaking with annoyance. "Kao stop, it's not worth explaining to _him_."

"No Hika, not this time, the Boss needs to know!" Sharing a look with his twin.

"Fine, what does it matter now, but by all means go ahead." Waving a dismissive hand, speaking with a defeated tone.

Kaoru stomps forward to irately poke a finger at my chest with searing golden eyes. "Look Boss, like it or not the three of us share a fairly long history …..We've known Haru since she was two. We had scheduled playdates with her every week until her mother's death. Damn it Tamaki, Hika and I were the one's there…..The one's that supported her every minute while," His head fell with the last three words coming out in a disheartened whisper, "….while she waited."

.

With an astonished gaping mouth I stepped back. "How can that possibly be?"

"It's because she can't remember. Everything before her mother's death was wiped clean from her mind," sadly sharing a look with his older twin, "….along with anything about us. Look believe me or don't, hell, google it, if it makes you feel any better, I really don't care what you think." Letting out a heavy sigh.

I asked with a confused look. "I don't get it, then why on earth didn't you just reintroduce yourselves after her mother's death, since you were supposedly such close friends?"

"Boss, don't you think we would have, if we could? Apparently Haru's father had issues with this world and he kept her in hiding, away from us." Hikaru clenched his jaw, turning his head, avoiding anyone's eyes. "We both wanted to find her." After reading the letter I knew it was my family and the Ootoris who the father didn't really trust.

"I'm afraid she was here for a few years, but her father caught wind of us and hid her again, until arriving Ouran." Kaoru spoke out in a depressed voice. Most likely it was just because the Hitachiins are associated from the same world that the Souhs and the Ootoris are from.

Hikaru turns his head with a confused look. "Kaoru?"

"Hika, I'll tell you later, now's not the time." Kaoru shares a look with his brother.

"So you three really are close?" I softly asked.

Kaoru nervously bit his lip glancing over to his brother. "Hika?"

Hikaru glared at his brother before he huffed and crossed his arms. "Really Kao, the boss too? I'm sure we have the rest of the club on speed dial, do you want to tell them as well?"

Kaoru gives his brother a pleading look. "Hika, it's not like that…it might help."

"I highly doubt that, but do whatever you want." Hika snaps back before going back to his book.

Kaoru nervously scratches his neck, pausing for moment to consider how to phrase his words. "Well you see Boss, Haru is the only one that can truly tell us apart."

Stunned to hear the twins' secret. "How's that possible, if what you're saying is true, she would have been really young when she told you two devils apart?

Hikaru spoke up without lifting his eyes from his manga. I couldn't help notice Hikaru roughly grip hold of his book. "Five….. She was around five, shortly before her mother's accident."

 _If that's true, why didn't the 'Top Five' pick one of the twins as their candidate?_

"How is that possible, even adults can't tell you two apart?" Pointing a finger towards the evil doppelgangers, with an incredulous expression.

"Our parents even have trouble." Hikaru speaks once more without looking up from his manga.

Kaoru steps closer, tossing his hands on my shoulders, giving me pleading eyes. "Yes, but Boss more importantly with your help, she could have that missing piece restored to her, you could help the three us get back together. Like it was supposed to be, before her father took her away from us."

My violet eyes slid over to the older twin, carefully studying the elder twin ….Last night, watching Hikaru and my "one and only" dance together, it's quite obvious there something there. If what there saying is true, then the three were extremely close at one time…and if at any time she regains her memory after the contract is served…She could easily deny it….for him. I would lose my "one and only" to an evil doppelganger.

Looking away, straightening my shoulders, pushing Kaoru's hand away from me. "I'm sorry, but I won't do that…. She's my intended, she made her feelings on the two of you quite clear."

"You can't do that! She doesn't know the truth!" Kaoru yells out lunges for me, roughly grabbing hold of my sweater, balling it up with both fists. He could see right through me with astonished burning eyes. "No, wait I get it, you want to keep her in the dark just long enough…." My violet eyes nervously glanced down, a little too late as a fist swings out and smash against my jaw. The younger twin's harsh punch out of nowhere caught me off guard causing me to toss back into the wall.

.

Gently rubbing my jaw to soothe the pain, bent at my waist glaring at the younger twin, not really surprised. He can see right through my intentions he can tell for once I'm protecting my self-interests. "Damn it I'm doing no such thing, I'm doing my job, I'm protecting my intended!"

"Why of all the- "Kaoru lounges for me once more.

"Enough!" Hikaru leaps from his seat with his fists tightly clenched at his side.

"Kaoru stop, it's over, the boss won." Hikaru's eyes plead with his brother, "We're just going to have to be happy with her being some damn blood relation to us, that's all she will ever be to us."

"Blood relation?" Speaking to myself.

So they don't know everything….. Obviously whomever was there "little birdy" didn't read the letter. That's why Hikaru is acting so differently, it's not the fact I'm her intended or last night's fight. He thinks they are blood related…..which is causing him to give up.

Straightening up and walking pass the two tense twins to head for the door. "That's right, and as my intended's family I expect you'll respect her wishes and leave her be .She has quite a bit to deal with at present. She doesn't need her forgotten past confusing her."

Stopping at the door, turning to face them, smoothing out my sweater. "Perhaps once her future is clearer we can revisit the issue …Now, if you'll excuse me. That's really all I came to say and I do have upcoming events in need of my attention."

With a heavy heart I knew once I made the irrevocable selfish choice I would be losing two members of my little host club family. Which at the moment was closed because of bullying. Not to mention both Honey-sempi and Mori-sempi are away for college the majority time. There wasn't much of my little family left, Kyoya certainly wouldn't be a member after graduating Ouran. Sure he'd be a friend but I'm afraid most likely we'll drift apart, until I find myself completely alone once more.

However, to finally bring my real family together with the help from my "one and only" …to begin my very own family with just the two of us….I would pretty much do anything,

 _…including walking away from my host club family._

 **End of Tamaki's POV**

* * *

 **Hikaru's POV**

Once the door clicked behind Tamaki, we were left to just stand there in the tense, silent room.

With hurt eyes Kaoru motions to the door Tamaki just left from. "Hika, you can't possibly agree with this, you know what the Boss is trying to do!"

Letting out a heavy depressed sigh. "Yes Kao, he's keeping the truth from her, just long enough for her to become a 'Souh' this summer. Then it won't matter if she remembers or not, everything will be set in stone."

Kaoru whips his head around in confusion. "This summer, why then?"

"You remember Éclair, do you honestly think the French poodle's grandmother will act any differently with Haru?" Shrugging my shoulders before walking back outside.

Hearing Kaoru's footsteps follow behind me. "No, you're right, with everything considered."

"If not sooner, thanks to this conversation ….But yeah the Hitachiins, Ootoris, and the Suohs will be one big happy family by this summer, at the latest." Speaking in a defeated tone, plopping back down in my previous seat, outside on the veranda.

"But Hika…." Kaoru words come out softly as he watches me gather my supplies closer to me.

"No Kao, I don't want to hear anymore…. It's over, it was never meant to be." My words tear at my chest but I just grab my headphones to lace them around my neck, to get lost in my creations…and from everyone else.

"But Hika your feelings, what you just said to me earlier?" My brother looks up at me with miserable tearful eyes.

Turning my head away to pick up a pencil, avoiding my brother's eyes. "I guess I just learn to live with it, nothing has changed. You know as well as I do that we have no control over our future. That we would never be allowed to choose for love…..It's just not in the cards for us."

A strong breeze catches my attention. Quickly lifting my eyes to the sky, seeing dark clouds off in the far off distant, begin to roll closer.

"Hika, you don't know that, our family isn't like the rest of the other families." Sitting in his chair, reaching out a comforting hand to me.

Shrugging my shoulders, pulling my headphones on my ears going back to work. Signaling to my twin this is the last word I will say in the manner. "They may go about it differently, but it's still arranged in the end ….It's fine Kao, at least this way when grandmother does finally issue my contract I won't be expected to give my intended something that never really belonged to me, in the first place."

… _.Not since she came around and stole it from my chest 15 years ago…._

 **End of Hikaru's POV**

 **End of chapter 23**

* * *

 _ **I know you've been waiting for the Haruhi-Yuzuha meeting, but blame Tamaki and the twins for their heated conversation. I'm already in the middle of writing chapter 24, so it won't be long.**_

 _ **Okay, I wanted to thank you for your feedback, it's great to hear what you think about the story.**_

 _ **As always thanks for takeing a peek ;) Alimackatjac**_

 _ **Please Follow/Review/Favorite.**_


	24. Chapter 24 A little needed girl talk

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Lifetime Continues

Chapter 24 A little needed girl talk

* * *

 **Yuzuha's POV**

 _ **Meanwhile….In another part of the Hitachiin house.**_

Reaching out, grabbing the young lady's hand while giving her a knowing smile. "I don't know about you, but when facing something like this, it always makes me a bit hungry….food always makes a situation such as this a little easier. Motioning my head in the direction I want the girl to follow. "So follow me, I have several dishes to choose from, including fancy tuna."

"Fancy tuna? That's my favorite, how did you know?" Giving me a confused look.

Giving her a wide mischievous smile while I shrug my shoulders. "Oh I didn't, but I had a hunch you might like it, it was your mother's favorite growing up. Some of my most memorable times in college were staying up all night, just talking over a plate of sushi…..We would spend hours talking about everything, dreams, school, family, and of course boys." Catching myself getting caught up in old water colored memories, letting out a sad little sigh, missing my best friend.

We swiftly made our way back to my studio where the estate's staff had various foods perfectly displayed on a round smallish table. Nothing too elaborate just a simple smattering of known favorites from both myself, and my old friend. Once we filled our plates with our preferred choices I gracefully lead the way to the seating area.

Takeing a seat on a small bright yellow chesterfield sofa and kicking off my shoes, curling my legs next to me before giving a light welcoming smile, "Come sit Haruhi, I'm sure you have loads of questions for me," patting the spot next to me.

The girl glances down to the offered area, taking a seat with a small gracious smile. "Well yes, I actually do." Nodding her head, "First off, may I ask you something that doesn't relate to my mother?"

"Of course dear, ask away." Gracefully placing a reassuring hand on the brunette's nervous fidgeting fingers, signaling for the girl to continue.

Her wide brown eyes drop to her plate for a few minutes to consider her words. After a moment she straightens her shoulders, looks me square in the eye. "Hitachiin-sama, do you know anything about my impending contract?"

Gently patting her hand, with concerned eyes. "Oh, I see, you're a little worried? Well, I guess it makes sense, if I were ever in your shoes."

Her surprised eyes snapped in my direction. "Wait, you were never issued a contract?"

Carefully placing the spicy sushi roll to the edge of my plate so I could answer politely. "No, my marriage was arranged, like most children from your newly discovered world. It's just I was introduced to my spouse long before a contract was ever mentioned, back in high school. Your mother was also friends with him, I guess you might say we dated for a while to get to know each other. By the time it was issued we were both madly in love with one another. It was expected that both families would agree if and when a contract was ever issued…and lucky for me that's just what happened." Giving the girl a genuine smile of true happiness.

"So you did end up contracted to the person you love?"

"Oh yes, when we first met he was this handsome college student and I was this starry eyed high school girl. I remember on our first date I discovered my 'computer boy' has this odd little habit of blending into his background. He nearly caused our waiter to have a heart attack when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Computer boy?"

Waving a dismissive hand. "Oh that's what I called him from the start, he says he hates it," My golden eyes sparkle above an impish grin, "especially when I 'accidently' call him at work. Although I know he would outright hate it, if I ever stopped." Lifting my free hand to my mouth, to lightly giggle at the amusing thought.

"The two of you sound very sweet." Giving me an agreeable smile. A sudden thought occurred to me, this was likely one of Haruhi's first glimpses of a husband and wife relationship. Seeing as her mother …passed when the girl was so young, and her father swore he would never love another woman after my dear friend left this world. It was still hard for me, seeing her daughter sit before me was stirring up so many pushed away feelings.

"Oh yes, the twin's father is the only man I've ever loved. As for your contract I'm afraid I can't say much about it." My heart quickened with the mere thought of my computer boy. Lifting the sushi to my mouth for a quick bite.

"Yes, I've been told as much, can you at least tell me if they have chosen a candidate yet?"

"Oh yes, quite a while ago. It should be issued fairly soon …..Haruhi sweetie, before we go any further I must tell you I haven't always been involved in your contract, it's only recently I've learned about it. My mother is the one who's been involved from the start…..Well, I guess she would technically be your mother as well. " Pausing to consider my words, I wanted to be completely honest with the girl.

Letting out a heavy sigh, being reminded of a particularly dark time in my life. "In fact, before your mother passed your father and uncle asked me to enter into a contract. They wanted you and one of my sons," My curious eyes glanced over to see if the brunette had any reaction from merely mentioning my boys, "to be legally sealed in a contract together, saving your childhood from your grandfather, but I refused."

Her large brown eyes blinked up at me in surprise just before she was about to take a bite, swiftly setting the sushi on her plate, before asking with a bit of confusion. "I don't understand, if an arranged marriage worked out for you, then why didn't you agree?"

Gently rubbing my hand over my arm, giving myself a small hug of support before continuing. "Oh believe me, I wanted nothing more than to agree. However, I knew how your mother truly felt and I just couldn't betray our last moments of friendship in such away." My golden eyes begin to moisten with the painful memories I've locked away so many years ago.

With a sad smile I cautiously extend a hand out to gently tuck a long chestnut strand behind her ear. "Even if it meant letting you go." My eyes glance down to my plate in an attempt to keep my impending tears at bay.

After a moment of regaining my composure I cleared my closing throat to continue, looking up at the girl. "I'm afraid after I refused, my mother made arrangements without my knowledge. She legally adopted you into the Hitachiin family, protecting you from your maternal grandfather."

The chestnut beauty's voice almost came out in a whisper, while her eyes remained on her plate. "Yes, but she later changed her mind in the matter. She explained it in my letter."

I nodded my head with a sniffle, as I'm losing my battle with my emerging emotions. "Yes, on her death bed, while her own family bullied her, and manipulated your father for your custody." My obscured hand clenched tightly, reliving my friends last remaining moments with her despicable family. "….But before all that, I'm afraid she made her feelings quite clear on the matter."

Her tearful chocolate eyes popped up towards me. "Wait, I don't understand, how-"

Cutting the girl off "How would I know?" Letting out a long emotional breath. "Because I 'm afraid a few weeks before your mother's accident I asked her for a contract with one of my boys. You see, sometime during your very last playdate we figured out you could tell them apart," Painfully waving a hand to myself, "something, even I have a problem with to this very day."

My tearful eyes lighten with the memory. "I was so excited, that night I rushed to my computer boy's office to tell him the news. Over the years we both grew to love you so much, that it was a perfect fit. I was so nervous when I went to your parent's apartment, I came with so many bags of takeout food." Letting out a humorless chuckle.

"Thinking back now, I already knew how your mother felt. With the two of us being so close it was impossible not to know….but for the sake of my boys I convinced myself I needed to at least try. So I asked your mother ….and as expected she flat out refused. She told me she could never agree to something she herself wasn't willing to do. I tried to reason with her, but in the end, things between us became heated and we managed to have our only fight in the entire friendship." With every honest word falling from my lips my heart tightened.

Tears rolled from my eyes. "I was so stupidly stubborn back then. Figuring we both needed time to cool off neither of us contacted the other." My pained voice could barely achieve a broken whisper with my next words. "…wasting what little time we had left. A few weeks later your father called me about the accident."

She wiped away an emerging tear from her eye. "I see, thank you for your honesty." Suddenly it came clear as a thought struck the girl.

"Wait a minute, if what you said is true then that means I knew the twins before my mother passed?"

 **Yuzuha POV…to be continued**

* * *

 **Kyoya's POV**

 **A few hours earlier**

Taking in a deep breath as I open the door. "Ah, Kyoya come in." My father sternly stands at his desk.

"Sir, you wish for my return."

"Yes, I have an extremely important task that demands your oversight." My father motions to three extremely thick, elaborately sealed legal envelopes, stacked on his desk.

Extending a cautious hand out to one of the intimidating, yet elegantly designed sealed packets. Pausing just before my fingers touch the paper. Glancing up to see my father give a slight nod as I slip my hand around one of the sealed envelopes. Bringing it closer to me for further inspection. Raising an eyebrow, motioning to the thick, and rather heavy envelope. "What's this?"

My father lifts a hand, adjusting his glasses. "The item you hold so carefully in your hands, is what everybody around us is waiting for?" The edge of my father's lips turns up for a second as he motions to the envelope.

"But, sir, you just implied there were details yet to be finished?" Being careful to keep my outwardly appearance indifferent, however inwardly I was quite stunned.

"Yes, you're the detail. The rest of the families have been kept in the dark of the completed creation of the documents. I need you to deliver them to the proper parties in the next upcoming days."

"And the third copy?"

"The third copy is for yourself, I need you to familiarize yourself with its details immediately. While keeping its contents closely guarded." Flipping over the thick envelope I clearly see the Ootori's family crimson wax seal. Looking up from the seal my father and I share a look, before he again nods his head. With my father's silent permission I begin to break the seal. Curiosity inwardly tears at my insides as I only wanted to lay my eyes on a single line of the entire stack of legal paper, since all of this first unfolded.

"Is it who you expected?" My father coolly asks.

Lifting my hand, pushing up my glasses with two fingers. "Knowing certain facts, yes actually, It's exactly who I expected, sir."

"Very good." My father's lips curl once more for a mere fraction of a second.

"Now on the crucial roll I expect you to perform. As usual, once the contract is delivered there's to be no interaction between the two negotiating parties, until after the two families meet. I require you to be your cousin's advisor before the final meeting. Kyoya, I know you consider the candidate a close friend, a member of that frivolous club of yours, but your cousin's future needs to be at the forefront of your mind. Can I depend on you?"

"Of course sir, family comes first."

 **End of Kyoya's POV**

* * *

 **Yuzuha's POV continues**

Blinking at the girl with a bit of confusion. "Yes dear, actually long before."

"Pardon me Sweetie, you act like you don't remember any of this. I know you were very young when it happened, but you should still remember something of us…you three were inseparable during your weekly playdates." Troubled by the girl's poor memory.

My golden eyes traveled over the girl, who looked as if she is caught in her own world. After a long moment she sort of came back with a shake to her head. Her fingers rubbed her temple as if she was trying to remember something. "Uh, I'm sorry for asking but did one of our playdates have anything to do with playing in a pile of leaves?" She hesitantly asks.

"Yes, the last one." Slowly nodding at the girl's strange behavior. "The playdate I just spoke about …. When we knew you could tell the twins apart." Motioning to a large brown book next to me. "If you wish to know more, perhaps a few pictures would help?"

Her wide chocolate eyes flashed towards the book. "Wait, you have photos?"

Fondly running my fingers over the intricate leather cover, resting the closed book on my lap. "Yes, the twin's father was always away on business, so I would always have myself or the staff take pictures. My husband would especially want to know about your weekly playdates….I ended up keeping all of those photos in this book."

"May, I see them?"

"Of course I had several photobooks brought down from storage. Some of me and your mother growing up. If you don't mind I would love to have a partner to walk down memory lane with? It's been years since these books were open …..it was just too hard. But perhaps with you here it won't be so difficult." Patting the area even closer to me. "Come on scooch over, I promise I won't bite."

She carefully considered, before flipping her shoes on to the floor, curling her legs to the side. Without another thought I toss an arm around the girl's shoulders, bringing her even closer so we can both see the book.

"How old was I when I first met the twins?"

"Ah, the twins? I believe you just turned two." Mentally straining to recall the exact memory as I began to carefully open the protected pages.

"I was only two years old?" The girl softly talked to herself as If she was convincing herself.

"Here you go, this is the day you spent an entire day in nothing, but fall leaves." My graceful finger tapped on the corner of a vibrant 8x10. A picture of three ecstatic five year olds playfully laying in a scattered pile of leaves, hurling the multicolored bits of nature in the air.

"I must tell you, my ' _hi tech'_ husband didn't really believe his 'hi tech' sons could be entertained all day with Mother Nature's low-tech." Letting out an amused laugh. "However, once I showed him this picture it soon became one of his favorites. Believe it or not, he keeps a copy of it on his laptop for work."

Softly speaking to herself as she studies the pictures. "It really did happen ….my dream really happened." Her head turned to me with wide curious eyes. "Please could you show me some more?"

"Of course dear." Slowly nodding my head with concern as my finger blindly turns to the front of the book. "Here's the first time you met the twins, you three played with toy cars on a play mat, I believe, if memory serves me right Hikaru lent you his favorite car that day ."

Happily pointing to a 5x7 picture of a five year old girl dressed in pink, sitting on a bale of hay, near a bucket of apples. "Oh look, you looked absolutely adorable in your equestrian gear."

"I don't look very happy in it." The teen cranes her neck to get a better look, before bluntly speaking.

I lightly tapped on the picture as my voice softened. "Well no one expected you to be happy on that day." Her confused behavior began to become increasingly unsettling to me. "You don't remember that day?" Asking in disbelief.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't" She sadly shakes her head.

Carefully watching the girl's reaction to the picture. She acted as if we were strangers, I'll admit I knew I wouldn't be as prominent in the girl's memory as the boys but she acts like she never met any of us. "Here's a picture of you and Hikaru on his horse you were just about five….at least It should be Hikaru."

The girl looked up with a surprise. "Hey I thought you couldn't…."

Waving a dismissive hand towards the girl before pointing at the picture. "Oh, normally I can't, I just know the black horse he's riding belongs to Hikaru. I'm afraid that horse had an attitude from day one and only allowed my oldest to go near it. It wouldn't even let Kaoru go near it without his twin right next to him."

Haruhi quickly glanced at the picture. "No, your right that's Hikaru, I can tell by his expression .Looks like I didn't much care for horses …or I was having a really bad day." She spoke in a blunt tone.

"Yeah, something like that."

Just by her voice I could tell she really had no Idea on what day the picture was taken. I on the other hand was barely holding it together, knowing it was a picture taken the day before…

She quickly turned the page, pointing to another picture of the twins. "Oh how sweet, they look so adorable." Her momentary girly moment broke me free from my somber thoughts of the previous picture. With a small smile I just nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"Look, its Hika's drawing of a purple headed, nanny eating monster, he always loved drawing those." She chuckled to herself without even thinking. "Wait how would I…" She slowly whispered to herself as she raised her right hand, gently touching her cheek when a warm smile appeared on her face.

"Oh Sweetie you might not want to look at-"My hand swiftly went to pull the old drawings away, but I was too late as she started to run her confused eyes over them.

Laced in her fingers were several pieces of white paper with precious works of art by a bunch of five year olds. There was one of a house in the clouds, with the words "Mommy I'll miss you." sprawled out in blue crayon. The girl went quickly to the next drawing. My heart squeezed tightly in my chest seeing Kaoru's sweet drawing.

The girl carefully studied over the picture of a bumblebee flying around a bouquet of flowers with a bright yellow sun smiling over it. "It's all true." Softly whispering to herself. I watch as the girl's fingers lightly traced over a tiny red heart with "Hika and Kao Hitachiin" roughly printed out in black crayon, under the heart. Silent tears began to slide down the girl's cheeks as she intently studies over the drawing.

.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I forgot these were in here." My softly broken words shattered the silence. "The boys looked after you, while your parents stayed at the hospital. The first night you arrived you wouldn't talk to anyone. The twins wouldn't let you just stand there so they grabbed your hands and pulled you away. The three of you later came back with an arm full of cards for your mother and you somewhat talking. With a sniffle I allowed the tears to just fall and fully relive the moment with her daughter. In my heart I somehow knew Kotoko would want it that way. "After she passed your uncle gave these back to me."

"So I was here….. Before it happened." She softly spoke never turning her tear filled eyes away from the tiny red heart her fingers lightly touched.

"Yes dear." Letting out a small breath. "The twins wouldn't leave your side, not even to let you sleep."

Gently lifting a hand, clearing my face of my fallen tears, before pointing to another picture. "This is my favorite picture, my husband took it while I was convincing your uncle to visit your mother in the hospital. Apparently the boys kept sneaking in to check on you. As you can see they fell asleep next to you."

"They were both there…..for me." The sorrowful girl mumbled to herself.

"Sweetie, pardon me for asking but are you alright?" Cautiously asking the girl.

"Uh me?" She quickly reached up to discreetly wipe her eyes, "Oh yes why do you ask? Quickly glancing up to me.

My golden eyes travel over the girls face. "This might sound a tad strange, but you act like you don't remember anything."

The girl's depressed face slowly falls to look back down at the book, she softly speaks while her eyes slowly dance from picture to picture. "That's because I don't …your pictures are like being there for the first time."

"I don't understand, how's that possible." Watching the girl slowly run her fingers next to the pictures.

"The morning after my mother …died." Her hand begins to clench, seeing this is difficult for the distraught girl I quickly placed my hand over her tightened fist. It soon relaxed, allowing me to hold her hand in comfort. "I woke up remembering nothing from my previous years….with her." My golden eyes see several drops of liquid fall on the pages.

"I was such a selfish little girl, my mind completely erased everything about her." The lost girl softly speaks her fractured words. "Like she didn't even matter to me….her laughter, her tears, her smiles…. Her kisses goodnight. Everything vanished….. including all of you."

My arms immediately wrapped around the girl. "Oh sweetheart, that's simply not true, you were so young when it happened …I'm guessing it was just too much for your little mind to handle….Because dear I was there, and you loved your mother so very much."

Gently stroking the girl's long chestnut strands, rocking the emotional girl back and forth. "Sweetheart, I swear to you we can fix this, I know the brightest smile I've ever seen on your mother was when you were wrapped up in her arms. I know how much she laughed when you dumped a pile of leaves over my stunned son's head." Letting out a chuckle,

"I was there when your mother and I had trails of happy tears in front of my building…and what I don't know I'll get your father back here to explain the rest….all you need to do is tell me that's what you wish and I'll make it happen."

Taking a deep breath obviously changing the subject. "So the three of us were close?"

Happily laughing through trails of tears, with my arm tightly wrapped around the girl. "Yes, you could say that." Motioning to the picture of the three five year olds sleeping next to one another. "As you can see, you three were never far from each other."

"If you don't mind me asking, what do the twins say when they see these?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but the boys have never been allowed to see these pictures. You see when your father _requested_ we keep our distance, my mother thought it was best if they weren't reminded of you. Since they were so young, everything was stripped from the house to help them forget."

"So they forgot about me too." The girls' softly speaks to herself with depressed words. The tone of her words cause a mischievous smile begin to grow on my lips.

"Oh, no, according to Kaoru, Hikaru never forgot." Shaking my head, clearing my throat. "Kaoru on the other hand only remembers you in his dreams and drew 100's of pictures of you to remember. Apparently so much, he almost drove his brother crazy." Shrugging my shoulders with my son's behavior.

"Why would drawing pictures of me irritate Hikaru?" Glancing up with a perplexed face.

My eyes shined brightly with mischief. "I'm not sure, you might have to ask Kaoru about that?" My hand quickly flipped through the pages to find the previously viewed masterpieces. Pulling them from the book, handing them to the girl. "Perhaps you know of a person who might want to see these?"

She glances at the drawings in her hands, before slowly nodding her head in agreement.

"I'm sure the pictures just slipped from my book" Winking an eye at the girl.

Masterfully changing the subject again while carefully tucking the drawing away from me." Did they always pretend to be each other?"

"Oh that, yes I'm afraid it's there little defense against others. You see believe it or not they really didn't like being around other people, in fact separately they can be quite shy."

"Shy those two? I find that hard to believe." Waving a hand, bluntly speaking with skepticism.

"No, it's true, the boys soon learned the other kids, and parents didn't really care which was which. They hated the fact no one really even tried to tell them apart. I'm afraid people used them to get close to the family…..it hurt them very deeply."

"So they gave up on the rest of the world." She softly speaks in a solemn voice with her eyes glued to the book.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Their doctors expected it, because of what family they belong to and how identical they truly are. Can you imagine going through life with someone you can't really trust? That's why I was so excited to find out you could tell them apart…You were an answer to a mother's prayers."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…..I wish I could have been there for them." Her voice whispers out.

Giving the girl another squeeze. "Oh sweetie, don't blame yourself, leave that to the adults. You kids have enough problems from what I hear."

"Years ago you refused the contract…even after what you just told me." She softly speaks.

"Yes, because your mother meant that much to me. She wouldn't accept my offer even though it would have protected her for her family, so she could come out of hiding."

"Protect her? …Ok I know she was given a choice between my father and Tamaki's father. I also know some kind of blackmail was involved with her family. Neither my uncle or Tamaki's father would tell me much about it, they said I should ask you."

"Yes, I figured they would." Letting out a heavy sigh. "Quite simply, your mother was blackmailed with me, well more like my business. Your grandfather knew that she couldn't be so easily blackmailed with wealth, so they used our friendship against her. If she didn't agree to marry Yuzura Suoh the Ootoris, and Suohs would secretly destroy my budding fashion business. So she left her entire world to protect my business without even talking it over with me."

"Yes, but later on you met again."

"I happen to come across both of you one day in front of my building and I wouldn't let her go until she explained her vanishing act. After that I managed to talk her into secretly meeting once a week and reluctantly she agreed. We ended up keeping the playdates secret for several years…. but after her accident I broke our agreement. I told both Yuzura Suoh and your uncle where to find her so they could say their goodbyes.

My uncle said he watched you make a great sacrifice but wouldn't elaborate …. You risked your entire business ….just so my mother could say goodbye…..and before that you refused my father for the one thing you wished for the most, out of respect for my mother?"

"Yes, she meant that much to me…..I loved her very much."

"So tell me Hitachiin-sama you already refused the contract twice, once by my father and once by my uncle. If it was hypothetically offered to you again tomorrow would you deny it a third time? Seeing as my mother has been gone for so long?"

"Haruhi that is a very interesting question that I thankfully do not have to answer because your contract is out of my hands….I'm merely an observer."

"So both my uncle and Suoh-sama wouldn't elaborate about your friendship with my mother. Obviously from the sound of it you were close, could you tell me something about that?"

"I have a better idea, if it's all right with you, why don't we continue this conversation tomorrow I would like to show you something."

"Tomorrow, you want me to come back?"

"No, I think spending the night isn't out of the question. Unless you really have a problem with the twins?"

"Oh no, it's alright, I would love to spend the night and hear more."

"Wonderful, well then I'll leave you to get cleaned up for dinner. I'm sure you have plenty to absorb your thoughts with everything I've told you already."

"Yes, you've given me quite a few things to think about."

"Well I'll see you at dinner. Oh, I must ask you not to say anything to the twins about your mother's letter, I'm afraid the family isn't allowed to speak of such things to them just yet."

"Dinner?"

"Yes, with the rest of the family." A mischievous smile grows on my lips.

 **End of Yuzuha's POV**

* * *

 **Hikaru's POV**

 **Several hours later ….**

Gracefully sailing through the air Kaoru lands on the first floor, looking back to see me slowly make my way down the stairs that he just jumped from. "Come on Hika, were going to be late for the first decent meal we've had in months."

"Kao, it hasn't been that bad." Grumbling back to my twin with my hands in my pockets. Not exactly excited about dinner, actually I was dreading it.

Finally making my way to the first floor my brother nudges me with his elbow. "Says the one with iron taste buds…..I prefer not to play Russian roulette with my stomach." Rolling his eyes as he heads for the dining room.

With the constant twisting pain plaguing my insides I swiftly reach out a hand to catch my little brother's arm. My golden eyes filled with uneasiness travel up to meet my brother. "Hey Koa, did mom ever come back and talk to you?"

My brother's smile fell, shaking his head. "No, I'm afraid whatever mom was planning must have fell through, seeing as it's getting pretty late." My brother lifts a hand, pinching my cheek. "Besides, I thought it didn't matter, I thought you said it's over."

Pushing his hand away me, "It is," Crossing my arms at my chest, "I'm just worried that's all."

"About what?"

"Well, think about it Kao, she has no memory of her mother. Mom pretty much spent the entire day talking about her mother." Shrugging my shoulders as my golden eyes fall to the floor, "I'm just saying it had to be tough, that's all." Speaking in a depressed tone.

My brother smacks my arm. "Aww Hika, you big softy , so you do care ."

My eyes snap up to glare at my brother with irritation as I rub my arm." It's not like that, it's just for her, Haru is going through her mother's death for the first time today. "Sliding my hands in my pocket letting out a depressed sigh as I slowly make my way down the long corridor, "she's probably devastated."

Lifting his hand, pushing his fingers through his ginger hair. "Yeah you're probably right, for us it happened years ago, but for her…"Kaoru trailed off letting out a long breath while walking next to me. "Maybe that's why we didn't hear from mom?"

This morning seeing the out of season sweater on Tamaki's upper half wasn't lost on me. I knew exactly the reason why he was wearing it and it caused my stomach to twist with the mere thought. In fact ever since Renge's late night visit my entire body ached. It seems my body adamantly disagreed with my decision of letting go. "Yeah, mom probably sent her straight into the damn french poodle's arms all upset." My obscured hand clenched into a fist with my spoken words.

.

With Kaoru and I lost in our depressed thoughts we slowly round the corner. As we approach the entrance to the dining room my head lifts, ready to force a smile towards my mother. My feet abruptly stop as I unexpectedly stare ahead with stunned eyes. "Or I could be wrong for the second time today."

Kaoru's attention is called forward, letting out a small chuckle. "Well, well, will you look at that," Leaning on my shoulder, "apparently mom came through for us after all." Slapping me on the back, "So how does it feel being the wrong twin all the time?" His golden eyes shined brightly over his teasing smile.

My aching heart begins to rapidly pulsate in my chest as my hands begin to sweat, "Kao, what the hell is she doing here?" Hissing out my words in a panic as I suddenly throw out my arms to pull Kaoru and myself away from the entrance.

Kaoru ignores my tightly clenched fingers clawing in his silky white dress shirt, craning his neck to peek around the corner. "I don't know, by the looks of it having dinner." Sarcastically speaking while he shrugs his shoulders.

Jerking my hands away from my brother, lifting my shaky hand to run through my hair. "I just can't do this, have my dinner sent to our room." My voice breaks as I hastily turn around, heading for the stairs.

Suddenly feeling my brother's hand forcefully wrap around my arm, yanking me back. "Now, now, Hika one minute you were asking about her and the next minute your running back to our room." He places two hands lightly on my shoulders to look me in the eye, giving me reassuring look. "Look you know as well as I do what a rare occasion this is. You know mom is never going to allow you to sulk upstairs."

.

Pushing his hands away from me, grumbling out my words. "Tell her, I'm not feeling well."

My face rapidly melts into a confused state as I watch my little brother unexpectedly lift his shirt up, franticly feeling around his creamy white torso.

Already exhausted from the entire situation, all I wanted to do is physically drag my throbbing body up the stairs, and literally crawl into bed. Lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of my nose, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Koa, what are you doing?"

Without even looking up he frantically searches his body. "I'm looking for which body part they removed from me and transplanted into you." Glancing up, giving me a knowing look. "Because that's the only way mom is going to allow you to stay upstairs."

He continues to talk, while his eyes meticulously travel over his shirt, smoothing it out with his hands. "Hell, it's more likely she'll order the staff to forcibly drag you down several flights of stairs by your feet. Where you'll end up unconscious sitting at the table with a face full of soup."

Knowing my brother wasn't exaggerating I crossed my arms at my chest, grumbled out my words. "Fine, I see your point."

Kao nods his head while he straightens the collar on my dark blue dress shirt. "Good, now be nice," Giving me a warning look, "obviously, this means a lot to several people." He takes in a nervous breath before masking his features.

Rolling my eyes, muttering my words out with irritation. "Fine, whatever."

"Oh, there's my grumbling twin I love so much." He playfully slaps my cheek, giving me a teasing smile. Without another word between us we both make our way to the family dining room. Not quite in step with each other at the moment, with Kaoru practically floating ahead with excitement, ready to be the bell of the ball. Then there's me, barely trudging forward with my hands jammed in my pockets, dreading every moment of my expected torture.

.

While walking alongside the long table my younger twin excitedly throws out his arms ahead of him as he eagerly announces our arrival. "Well, well, isn't this a surprise."

My mother looks up from her conversation with delight sparkling in her golden eyes. "Oh, there's my two darling baby boys." My brother walks over to my mother, leans over to give her a kiss on the cheek, begrudgingly I follow his example.

"Mom, Haruhi, you're looking lovely as usual." My twin gushes over the two women in the room while he takes a seat across from them. Thankfully, he takes the seat across from "her" leaving me to sit in front of an empty chair. "Hikaru, don't you think Haruhi looks lovely?"

Taking a seat as the footman helps me pull it closer to the table. Grumbling out my words, avoiding to look at said girl. "Yeah, just lovely." Turning my attention to my mother, "So mom….this is a surprise what, grandmother couldn't make it?" My words smoothly roll off my tongue, thick with sarcasm just before I feel my brother discreetly kick my leg under the table.

She pause for a moment, taking a sip of her soup, allowing it to be fully absorbed by her taste buds, before nodding her head to the master butler to serve the soup. "Ah no, of course with your grandmother you never really know, she could very well ride up any minute, out of the blue." She chuckles out.

"Hikaru, don't be rude to your mother, let's try and have a nice family dinner." A firm tone suddenly shoots out from the presumably empty space next to my mother.

"Wait, dad you're here too?" Suddenly seeing my father appear with a raised expectant eyebrow towards me. "Yes sir." Begrudgingly answering my father with a grumble.

"I've been here the entire time, besides where else would I be, with such a ravishing beauty back in Japan?" He gracefully takes my mother's hand, gazing at her with burning eyes, kissing her hand. "I wouldn't want someone else to take my place, it's where I belong." You can feel the physical tension in my father's voice as he gets completely wrapped up in my mother's eyes.

My mother leans in closer, touching his cheek with the same physical tension. "You're such a charmer, I wouldn't allow anyone else but my 'computer boy' to fill the spot next to me." My nauseas stomach rolled with my mother's flirty words.

He raised an eyebrow to my mother, but his hand lightly traced over her shoulder. "Now, now, honey what did I tell you about calling me that?" At the moment the only two adults at the table were wrapped in their own world, with the rest of us attempting to pull our eyes from the heated scene. My hand slid over my irritated stomach, in an effort to sooth it.

My powerhouse CEO of a mother giggles at my father, playfully dancing her fingers around my father's collar. "Yes, but since when do I listen to you," My father gives her an expectant look. "Ok fine, later in _private,_ my darling….. I'll be using it repeatedly."

It's a good thing I haven't even attempted to eat the soup as my insides felt like they were literally crawling up my throat. I couldn't hold back any longer as the words just flew from my mouth. "Oh, I think I'm going to be sick." Resting both hands at my tumbling stomach.

"Yeah, I have to agree with my grumpy twin," My uncomfortable brother nods his head, "Maybe you two should skip dinner and go upstairs?" My little brother motions to the door to the couple paying no attention to us what so ever.

My golden eyes glare at my twin, shaking my head, "Kao, just don't, you'll only encourage them."

Keeping my eyes glued on my brother who nervously bights his lip, before speaking to the girl seated in front of him. "Sorry about this Haruhi, when my parents get together," My brother dramatically throws out his arms towards my completely absorbed parents, "well you get this, it's better to just look away."

Forcedly keeping my eyes pointed at the table, purposely avoiding the girl. "Yeah, otherwise it's like a train wreck."

"Ah, was that a joke I heard from my grumpy twin? Well, wonders never cease." A hand reaches up and pinches my cheek.

"Knock it off, Kao." My irritated eyes flash over to my brothers teasing face, pulling his hand away from my cheek.

"It's alright, I think it's kind of sweet." The sudden emergence of a sweet voice causes both my brother and myself to jerk our heads up, staring across the table. However I instantly regret doing so as my heart begins to erupt in flames with just the mere sight of the brunet beauty sitting at the table. Her wide chocolate eyes instantly trap mine. I can feel my fingers twitch, my muscles ached with desire to throw out my arms and passionately hold her…..but instead I swallowed hard and forced my eyes to break away.

"Wait Haru, your speaking to us? Well, well this is a night full of surprises." My astonished brother teases the girl, but I don't dare look up from the table.

"Why wouldn't I ?" The girl sweetly questions my brother. I had to admit after last night it was like a choir of angels singing in my ears.

"Wait, what about –"My younger twin's confused words get cut off.

By my well intentioned mother who couldn't have possibly picked a worst moment to come back to the real world. "What's this about my Baby Blu being upset?"

 _A/N I wonder where I've seen those baby names before? ;)_

"Oh mother, don't call me that, It's nothing." My golden eyes twitch with irritation as I glance over to my mother.

My mother ignores me, resting her soupspoon to the side of her bowl. Her golden eyes slide over to my brother with a mischievous smile emerging on her lips. A smile that causes me to shiver. "Lil pumpkin?"

Koa's eyes glance up from his spoon, being held out just before his lips. He uncomfortably clears his throat and carefully lowers his spoon. His eyes bounce to me and then to my mother. "Ah, I think its girl trouble, or family, I'm not sure, it could possibly be _both._ It's hard to tell with my grumbling twin at times."

My eyes burn towards my loose lipped twin, knowing full well my brother was working with my mother. "Enough, Kao."

Shrugging his shoulders as he half heartily defends himself. "What? You know how convincing our mother can be, she was practically twisting my arm."

Glaring at my brother with a knowing look. "A use of a baby name isn't what I call arm twisting."

"Are you kidding? The way she looks when she said it, it's positively frightening." My brother visibly shivers.

My heated eyes squint towards my twin, grumbling my words. "Traitor."

My mother looks up with concerned eyes. "Now Baby Blu don't be like that, tell mommy what's the matter."

My golden eyes drop down to my bowl with a disgusted expression on my face, slowly stirring the spoon in the creamy bouillabaisse, letting out a long breath through my lips. "It's nothing, I'm just not very hungry at the moment." Lifting my head, giving my mother a pleading look. "May I be excused?"

Giving me a worried look. "But sweetheart, you haven't even finished your soup."

"Yes ma'am, I know." Nodding my head, with a forced smile on my face.

Her golden eyes slowly scrutinizes over every inch of my pleading self, before she waved a dismissive hand to my direction. "Okay Hikaru, your excused." She gave a small smile and went back to sipping her soup.

"Thanks mom" Relieved I quickly nodded my head and practically leaped from my chair. I was free and nothing is going to stop me. That's when everything came crashing down with the sight of a single smile. A single smile slowly curling into the most mischievous evil and cruel smile that's ever been witnessed on my mother's face. "Oh Hikaru, since you've finished be a dear and escort Haruhi back to her room."

Damn it, I fell right into their plan.

My devious mother gives the girl a concerned look. "Haruhi, you were just saying you were tired from our rather exhausting day."

My breath caught when I heard my mother's words. My heart ached just knowing today would be especially difficult for her. My body relentlessly urged me to slide across this table, sweep her off her feet, and hold her in my arms. However, it's not my place, it will never be my place. So I force myself to stare down at the floor.

"Well, yes but-"Haruhi makes a vain attempt to defend herself.

With arms folded at my chest I look away, avoiding the affectionate exchange. "I want you well rested for tomorrow, I have a busy day planned for us."

"No, I'll be all right. I'm sure I can find my room on my own, I wouldn't want to bother anyone ….besides I haven't finished my food." My heart ached, hearing Haru didn't really want me around either….It seems we were both running. I'm running away from her, and she's running ….to him.

"Oh, please it's no bother, I'll just send the maids up with something for you a bit later."

Knowing neither of us wanted this, I begin to argue with my mother. "So then why can't the staff escort her to her room?"

"But-"Haruhi attempts to object.

"You might as well give up, neither of you are going to win." My brother casually speaks, before sipping his soup. He ignores my heated glare as he takes a moment to savorer the taste. Turning to our mother, giving her a beaming smile. "Good soup, mom."

"Yes, I think the chef did an excellent, job today." Ignoring the two teens, nodding her head, taking another sip.

Knowing that arguing with my mother was a futile experience I begrudgingly agreed. "Ok Fine."

Glaring at my soup sipping twin, I grumble out. "Traitor." My head suddenly snaps up after hearing a sweet voice echo the same word towards my twin. Our eyes kind of met for a few seconds, exchanging awkward smiles, before I forcibly turned away from her while grumbling to myself.

Letting out a frustrated breath. "Fine, I'll do it. where is her room located? "

Knowing all too well it's pointless to deny my mother anything, especially when she's already decided the outcome. No, its best just to go along with it, because like it or not you're doing it anyway, delaying it only makes it that much more frightening. All I know is for some strange reason my diabolical mother has her heart set on me escorting Haruhi….and I'm pretty sure this has my little brother's meddlesome fingerprints all over it.

I'll just silently escort Haruhi to her room, without too much interaction…..and I will absolutely, under any circumstances not look at her. Besides, the guestrooms were close to the first floor, it shouldn't take too much time.

"Oh let me think, where did the maids put her again?" My maniacal mother gracefully sets her spoon down, tapping her finger to her cheek, giving the false illusion she doesn't already know. "It's so hard sometimes, the wings look so much alike."

And that's when a smile slowly emerges on her lips. An especially evil smile curls at her devious lips, telling me I utterly lost and I wasn't about to like what comes next. "Oh, that's right, she's in the room right next yours. That's why I wanted you to escort her."

… And I was so right.

Crossing my arms once more, sarcastically grumbling under my breath. "Oh of course, like that isn't obvious."

"Hikaru, did you say something?" The evil woman raised an eyebrow.

Letting out a defeated breath, "no, ma'am." Knowing as soon as I leave with Haruhi my entire family will all have a good laugh at my expense.

"Good, that's what I thought."

In an emotionally beaten tone I blindly call out to the brunet, without even stopping. "Come on Haru, follow me." Making our way out of the room when off in the distance, sure enough I hear bursts of laughter coming from behind me causing my defeated shoulders fall.

 **A little bit later…**

The air around us is stifling as we awkwardly walk in silence. With every step we get closer to our destination the relentless tension crashes down on my diminishing will power.

"So Hikaru about last night-"With the sound of her sweet voice breaking the silence my will power begins to form substantial cracks.

I abruptly cut her off, afraid of what she might say. "Look Haru, I'm sorry about that, I should have told you." Begrudgingly turning towards her, giving her a remorseful look. Seeing she at least deserves that much from me.

My eyes practically get captured by her hauntingly sad expression as she slowly reaches a hand out, just before I force myself to take a step back, coldly tuning away from her. "There's really nothing else to say about last night." Letting out a heavy sigh, "Look, last night is now just a sweet memory that needs to be forgotten." My broken voice softly speaks, "we both know why it _must be forgotten_."

"But Hika I-"She sadly speaks out.

However if I wanted to even remotely keep my sanity I couldn't allow her to finish her sentence. Finding myself giving in to what my entire being burned for. Pushing her against a door, desperately finding her lips with mine. Our needful bodies passionately crashed against each other, my eyes practically rolled back in my head when I felt her fingers dance along my chest. My teeth clenched with the over whelming urge for more. Begrudgingly I pulled her hands away from me, pinning them to the door, savoring one last deliciously slow kiss goodbye…..Before jerking myself away ,shoving my twitching hands in my pockets, forcing myself to walk away .

"Hika, I thought…. you were supposed to show me…. to my door?" A breathless Haruhi calls out to me.

Without even looking back I shout back as I begin to quicken my pace in an all-out run, tears streaming down my face. "I did, it's in front of you."

 **End of Hikaru's POV**

 **A/N so I added a little fun detail Hikaru's Doodles readers might get.**

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

 **Several hours later …late at night.**

Huddled in the darkness, a sudden crash causes my tearful eyes to squeeze tight. A panicked scream rips from my lungs. With my trembling hands pressed desperately against my ears I hysterically wait for the next oncoming crash. The closet door abruptly flies open causing light to spill from behind a dark figure.

A hand swiftly is tossed out next to me, followed by another, before I know it I'm lifted into someone's strong arms, and pulled from the closet. A sudden roll of thunder violently explodes above our heads causing me to muffle a terrifying scream against a warm chest. With my eyes squeezed tight I begin to feel us pick up speed. My hands clench tightly around his neck as I feel us dangerously making sharp turns, flying down countless steps. A familiar breathless voice tries to comfort me.

"Shhh, Haru, I've got you. It's only a little further then it should be all over."

 **End of Haruhi's POV**

 **End of chapter**

* * *

 **Never fear Mama Hitachiin will fix it. Out of the parents she's like one of my favorites.**

 **Okay, so was the Yuzuha meeting worth the wait? This ended up being a huge chapter .Whether it was Yuzuha's, Kyoya's or Hikaru's POV, whichever way you choose there was quite a bit of information revealed in this chapter. Oh it's was so emotional to write this chapter, freaking tear jerker for me. But of course that's just me.**

 **Okay well I will update soon. I have a few stories that need my attention before I can continue. Such as "Back in our world", and "Hikaru doodles" however I am making this one a priority.**

 **Just to let you know I have two new stories getting ready to burst from my head and hopefully out on digital paper. They are both relentlessly assaulting my brain, making even sleep impossible. Which is a good sign.**

 **One is a dark supernatural Ouran that has been bugging me long before "Back in our world".**

 **Another is an AU for Miraculous Ladybug in Marinette's POV**

 **I'm thinking both will be rated M It's not like I want to be overly dirty but I like to have the freedom if I chose to have a little something when the story calls for it . Please Let me know should the next two stories be m or T .**

 **Okay, I wanted to thank you for your feedback, it's great to hear what you think about the story.**

 **As always thanks for takeing a peek ;) Alimackatjac**

 **Please Follow/review/favorite.**


	25. Chapter 25 What are friends for ?

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Lifetime Continues

Chapter 25 What are friends for?

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

Several hours later …late at night.

Huddled in the darkness, a sudden crash causes my tearful eyes to squeeze tight. A panicked scream rips from my lungs. With my trembling hands pressed desperately against my ears I hysterically wait for the next oncoming crash. The closet door abruptly flies open causing light to spill from behind a dark figure.

.

A hand swiftly is tossed out next to me, followed by another, before I know it I'm lifted into someone's strong arms, and pulled from the closet. A sudden roll of thunder violently explodes above our heads causing me to muffle a terrifying scream against a warm chest. With my eyes squeezed tight I begin to feel us pick up speed. My hands clench tightly around his neck as I feel us dangerously making sharp turns, flying down countless steps. A familiar breathless voice tries to comfort me.

 _"Shhh, Haru, I've got you. It's only a little further then it should be all over."_

 **End of Haruhi's POV**

* * *

With Haru shaking in my arms I quickly reach out and swing the thick insulated wooden door shut. Walking over to the back of the small room, gently laying the panicked girl on one of the wooden slated benches. "Here you go Haru, the storm should be muffled in here." Feeling the chilled air brush against my arms I notice the terrified girl is wearing little more than a pair of yellow silky pajamas. Worried for the girl I quickly reach out for one of the white terry cloth robes hanging up, before draping over her shoulders. "Haru, you're safe now you can open your eyes," speaking in a kind reassuring voice.

.

She pulls her arms through the fluffy oversized robe, allowing it to bunch up at her arms. Lifting her bare feet, bringing her legs in front of her, wrapping her arms around them. "Ah thanks, I didn't want to bother anyone with this ridiculous fear of mine, I guess I kind of failed." Haru softly speaks with a sniffle, lifting her hand to her obscured face.

Lacing my arms through the sleeves of my own terry cloth robe, pulling the tie tight. Out of haste to get to the horrified brunet beauty I had forgotten to grab my robe or for that matter a shirt before leaving my room. I was just lucky I decided to wear a pair of sweats to bed tonight otherwise I would have raced to get the girl in my normal sleeping attire, a pair of boxers. "Hey, it's not ridiculous I could tell you were terrified." Softly speaking, politely keeping my distance, but taking a seat on the same bench as her.

"So uh, where are we?" Her wide chocolate eyes glance around the room.

Nervously rubbing the back of my neck, "Oh sorry, yeah, I probably should have told you, we are in the house's sauna, and obviously it's not on at the moment." Giving a little chuckle, gesturing a hand to the terrycloth robes. "Otherwise we wouldn't need these… I figured since it's in the bottom floor and heavily insulated it would be ideal for blocking the storm."

Resting her cheek on her closely held knee, her large chocolate eyes lift to mine. "Uh, how did you know about my …..Um fear?" She quietly questions to me.

"Ah, well not getting into too much detail," once more rubbing my neck nervously as my golden eyes avoid hers. "Hika, sort of told me about your night at the gazebo. In fact I figured he was with you, but when you screamed I quickly realized that wasn't the case…and thought you might need my help." Resting my hands in my lap, shrugging my shoulders.

 **Enough with the suspense and mystery its Kaoru's POV ;)**

Her face melts into concern after hearing about my twin. "He wasn't with you?"

Sadly shaking my head. "Ah no, I'm afraid not, no one has seen him since dinner. I was hoping he was still with you." I was actually happy to hear the rain splat against the window, knowing Hika would have raced to her side no matter what mood he was in at the time. It was Mother Nature's perfect moment for the two of them to smooth things out. I was really surprised not to see my twin with the girl since he is so protective over people he cares about…which means he's really trying to get over her.

.

She shakes her head. "No, he left me at my door." She nervously bites the edge of her pink lip before speaking with a remorseful tone. "Uh, by the way Kaoru, about the other night ….I'm so-"

I quickly interrupt her words, throwing out a hand to her. "Stop right there, you don't need to apologize you were right." Letting out a heavy sigh, "I should have said something to you. Hika was just hoping you would remember us, that's all." My head dropped down to look at my bare feet, crossed at my ankles.

"I guess it was a stupid plan that did nothing, but hurt your feelings. I'm really sorry for that. If you could only remember who we really are to you, it would be clear how miserable we feel for hurting you." Honestly speaking pained words, continuing to look down at my uncovered feet, avoiding the brunette's eyes.

"You know, the estate hasn't changed much since that awful night …the night you and Hikaru brought me up to your fort," Letting out a humorless chuckle. "I bet it still has the same crayons." Her soft voice comes out in a teasing tone.

My miserable voice comes out, with a humorless chuckle of my own. "Well, we are older, we moved up to color pencils and markers now." My voice grows slightly irritated, lifting my eyes to the ceiling. Knowing he's probably at the very top of the house, with his damn crimson monstrosities wrapped around his head, unaware of the thunderstorm. "Hell, Hika is probably up there hiding from everything right now."

.

Suddenly her words struck me as my head snaps up in astonishment. "Wait, you remembered being here…..Oh, Haru your beginning to remember?"

She nods her head as her wide chocolate eyes begin to glisten with over flowing emotion. "Yes, only glimpses here and there, but with help from your mother I'm beginning to finally start piecing together my past." Reaching up with her thumb to wipe away her tears sliding down her cheeks. "I figured Renge clued you into my memory lapse problem. I feel absolutely terrible for what I've done, I see now you were just trying to help me remember the two of you…. and I treated you so cruelly."

.

A wide smile beamed between my own happy tears, throwing my arms around her. "No, I'm just over the moon to hear your beginning to remember." Letting out a relieved breath as tears silently flow off my raised cheeks. The three of us were finally making our way out of this hazy nightmare of our past.

"So, I really was here….. just before? She softly speaks between sniffles as I share a hug with my old childhood playmate.

Removing one hand from the hug, wiping away the evidence of my overjoyed moment. Pulling away from the hug and sadly nodding my head. "Yeah, we tried our best, but we were really young and given the circumstances, well, I'm afraid we weren't much help. Some of that night is still a bit fuzzy for me."

She timidly rests a comforting hand on mine. "No Kao, don't count yourself short, you and Hika were just what a scared little girl needed." She lets out a playful chuckle with a soft teasing voice. "Are you telling me you forgot about my first and second kiss?"

"Kiss?" My wide golden eyes blink up at her.

"Yes, it was really quite sweet." She reaches beneath the white robe, carefully pulling out several sheets of yellowing folded paper. Treating the paper as if it belongs in an elaborate gilded frame, hung in a museum, gently holding the papers out for me to take. "Here, these might clear things up. They did for me, when your mom showed them to me."

My eyes bounced back in forth to Haru's eyes and the folded papers she carefully held out as I cautiously slip my fingers around them. My fingers slowly fumble with the paper when my golden eyes grow from the sweet nearly forgotten sight. "What the- …..its Hika's purple headed nanny eating monster." My voice cracks as I quickly open the next picture. Drawing in a quick breath, roughly rubbing the side of my temple, as I'm struck with a temporary loss of words. "…and the _bee_."

.

Her emotional voice comes through her soft tone. "Yeah, that's my favorite, I especially like how you signed it." Points a finger to a small red crayon filled heart, "that's what caused me to remember my first and second kiss."

A small sad smile curled at her lips. "You two just wanted to comfort a hurting friend. You both gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek to make me feel better…..and it did." Her voice begins to crack as she takes my hand with hers. "You were my friends and I knew as long as you were with me it wouldn't be perfect by any means without my mom, but after time it would…be okay."

.

Her head fell to our laced hands. "But then it wasn't, because after she left me." A clear drop fell on the top of my hand. "I left the two of you…..and forgot everything." Her broken whispered words fell from her lips. "I'm so sorry Kaoru. If I could have just remembered, I could have stopped so much pain."

Slipping one hand away to wrap around the girl, pulling her closer to me. "Shhh, Haru you're not the only one who forgot for a time," My heart felt heavy with my whispered words. "I could only remember you in my dreams." Letting out a humorless chuckle. "You should have seen me I was constantly drawing pictures of our 'Ghost Girl', trying to remember what you looked like."

.

Resting her head against mine, softly speaking with another sad sniffle. "Yeah your mother said you use to drive Hikaru crazy with them. She said I should ask you why."

Her pained voice came out in a pained whisper. "Did Hikaru, forget too?"

Taken back by her question, inwardly cursing my mother for placing me in the awkward situation. Pulling my head back to look Haru in those innocent eyes, nervously stumbling over my words. "Uh, well, I really shouldn't, you should uh, really ask Hika yourself."

"Kaoru, please." Her wide chocolate eyes staring up at me melted any kind of resistance I once held.

It serves him right, he should be here. He just can't hide from her, no matter how much it hurts. "Well for the longest time that's what I thought as well, that we both were forgetting and Hika was just being his normal stubborn self…but I was so wrong. You see, I called you 'Ghost girl' because I could only vaguely remember what you looked like."

Letting out a heavy sigh. "However, I only learned this recently, that you were Hika's 'Ghost girl' for an entirely different reason. Hika remembers everything," Nervously biting my lip before telling the girl the truth about my twin. "…in fact you were sort of haunting him."

Giving me a confused look. "Haunting him? That doesn't make any sense."

"I only meant he couldn't forget you."

"Oh, I see, he wanted to forget me." Her voice came out in a depressed almost whisper.

Seeing I was fumbling my explanation I quickly grab her by the shoulders, looking her straight in the eye. "No Haru, you don't get it." Shaking my head, softening my voice. "When Hika remembered you …it really hurt him ….a lot." My hands slid away from her arms, speaking with heartbreak, head fallen as I thought back through all the painful years he kept it hidden….the years I constantly pushed him to remember her. "You were quite literally haunting him." Broken whispered words fell from my lips.

Quickly lifting a shaky hand to cover her mouth. "Poor Hikaru, I've caused him so much pain." I've caused both of you so much pain…Kaoru what about?"

"I'm afraid I've said too much already." If you want to know more you really should try and talk to my twin." My golden eyes lifted giving her an encouraging look.

Letting out a frustrated huff, flinging out her arm. "Yeah, I tried, but he just took off."

"Yeah, I'm sure he did, he's upset right now." Giving her a small smile lacing my fingers with hers.

"I wish I could help him." Her concerned words fall from her lips.

"Yeah, me too." Nodding my head towards the girl.

 _After all, I think this time, you're the only one who can help him._

 **A little later ….**

"Hey thanks Kao." She lifts up on her toes, reaching up to give me a friendly hug.

"Ah, what are friends for? I'm just glad your memory is coming back." Pulling away, anxiously biting the side of my bottom lip, "Ah Haru, there is something you can do for me."

"Oh, what's that?"

Peering down with sad pleading eyes, with almost desperate words falling from my lips. "Haru, please don't leave us again."

Giving off an uncertain look while she somewhat hesitates. "Ah, Kao, with everything happening, I'm not sure I can promise that."

"Yeah, I know about the 'french poodle' and his contract, you don't have to say anything." Dropping my head, speaking in a defeated tone.

"You know about that?" Asking in a surprised tone.

Tilting her head to catch my eyes, giving me a small reassuring smile. "So you know why I can't promise that, even though I really wish I could. However, I can promise I'll always be your friend…. Okay?" Anxiously Biting her lip.

"It's not the same thing, but I guess it's what I can get." Returning her smile, shrugging my shoulders.

"Hey Kao, maybe this will make up for it? I need you to take these back for me." Gently taking my hand and carefully placing the folded papers into my hand.

"Our old cards, I don't understand?"

Haru comes closer, turns her head to cautiously glance around her, before whispering out her words. "These come from a book on your mother's desk. If you hurry and take these back, you'll see something you haven't been allowed to see. Just make sure to put them back, before anyone wakes up. Okay?"

My golden eyes stare down at the folded pieces of paper, slowly nodding my head. "Uh yeah, okay, I guess I can do that."

"Goodnight Kao." She quickly reaches up to give me a sweet kiss on the cheek. "And thanks again." Giving me a smile, before slipping into her room, closing the door.

A little taken back from her friendly kiss, my free hand touches my cheek, mindlessly replying to an already closed door. "Not a problem. What are friend's for?" After I realize I'm speaking to a closed door I quickly shake my stunned head as my curious eyes catch sight of the folded paper held between my fingers. She said "If I take these back, I'll see something I haven't been allowed to see." A mischievous smile molds to my lips as I begin to stroll to my mother's studio.

.

 **A Little later …**

Cautiously peek my head in the wide doorway, pulling the papers behind my back. "Ah, hello mom, what are you doing up so early?"

My mother dressed in a yellow robe and her ginger hair messily tied up on top of her head, sitting at her desk, her one leg curled in front of her .Lifts her glass full of spiked cranberry juice, jingling the floating Ice chunks towards me. "I'm starting my day with a little liquid courage." Her golden eyes carefully travel over my body, speaking in a suspicious voice. "I should be asking you the same thing. Kaoru?"

.

"Rolling my eyes, before entering her studio, letting out a heavy sigh. "Yes mom, it's me, you guessed right, this time. I tried going to bed last night, but it just never worked out for me."

Lifting her glass away from her lips, "See with Hikaru acting all moody recently it's easier to tell you two apart….speaking of, have you been looking for him this entire night?"

"Ah no, if I looked for him I'm sure I could find him, at the moment I'm pretty sure he wants to be left alone …..I was helping Haruhi with her fear of thunder." Leaning on my mother's desk with the papers in my hand, realizing I quickly straighten myself up and hide the papers behind my back once more. Inwardly cursing myself for making such a rookie mistake, under my mother's ever watchful eye.

.

Her golden eyes intently stare into a book as her hand mindlessly rocks her glass back in forth. "Oh that poor girl, It really infuriates me how much pain the so called adults caused the three of you." Lifting the short glass to her lips, taking a good sized drink, before setting it back down. "If we just left well enough alone." My mother grumbles to herself as she intently studies the book in front of her.

I could tell yesterday's trips down memory lane had mentally taken a toll on her and she wasn't quite ready for another one. When Haruhi's mother passed it was especially hard on my mother, she would stay in her room for days at a time, with my father at her side. Only occasionally letting my grandmother in. I remember sitting at her door as a five year old boy, hearing his mother's heartbreaking sobs for hours at time, until finally falling asleep while I patiently waited to be let in.

.

My mother's curious voice brings me back from darker times, giving my head a small shake. "Uh, pardon what did you say?"

The woman raised an eyebrow over her curious eyes, lifting the hand, motioning to my back. "I asked you what you're holding behind your back."

Damn it, Kaoru why didn't I just leave when I had the chance? "Ah, my hand?" Giving her a confused face.

"Kaoru." Giving me a no-nonsense look, reaching out her open palm towards me.

Giving her a sheepish look, I carefully place the papers in my mother's outreached hand. "Okay, okay just don't get mad, but Haru asked me to take these back."

A mischievous smile slowly curled at her lips. "Mad, why would I be mad? The clever girl figured out what I wanted to be done. Albeit, I wasn't supposed to be here, but that's my own fault for being here." Motioning to the book in front of her, lifting her glass to her lips for a moment. "Here it is, I was just looking through it myself." She quickly snapped the book closed, sliding it across her desk, and closer to me. " _Do not let anyone see you with it_." Giving me another one of her no-nonsense looks.

.

Evidently my mother's early morning drinking had something to do with said book and I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to deal with the obvious drama that went with it. Especially with zero sleep from the night before and the "Beast" just hanging around. "What is it?" Glancing down with apprehension as my curious fingers walk across its cover.

Seeing my reaction my mother's lips curl deviously, almost daring me to open it. "Take a look for yourself, but I must warn you it will bring back some bittersweet memories. However once people start to roam within the house I must take it back." The large ice chunks clink together in her glass as she takes another sip.

Being a Hitachiin the curiosity is practically tormenting every cell in my body to open the book….And my evil mother knew it. Another second didn't pass as my walking fingers fling open the book causing my breath to freeze into my lungs. My stunned golden eyes softened to almost to the point of tears as my shaky fingers turn the pages of the book. "Damn, it's all here, every playdate we ever shared with Haru." My voice almost comes out broken and just above a whisper.

.

I feel my mother come up behind me, gently placing a comforting arm around me. "There it is." My finger pauses at a large 8x10 color picture of three toddlers sitting on a massive play mat with various colored roads printed on it.

"What dear?" My mother leans in closer to get a better look.

Pointing to the precious little blue car that was not in my brother's hand, but a tiny pigtailed girl laying on her stomach between to rather familiar boys, grinning from ear to ear. "There's Hika's favorite toy car. Ah, when was this taken?" My head twists to the side to see my mother.

My memory was hazy. Judging by how old the toddlers are in the picture I could roughly surmise the age of the photo, but I wanted to hear it from my mother. It just felt right after, so many years of not knowing.

"Humm, that was taken just hours after the three of you met. You and Baby Blu were so adorable." My mother speaks with excitement as she reaches over to pinch my cheek .I just playfully roll my eyes at her and let her continue with her story.

"At first you two were so jealous of me even getting close to the girl. …..But all of the sudden Hikaru came over and slapped that little blue car in her hand, just before sprinting off to play with the other cars." Her head leaned affectionately against mine.

"Sounds like Hika." Letting off a chuckle, leaning my head over hers.

She tenderly reached up and patted my cheek with her fingers. "Of course my 'Lil Pumpkin' followed him and you both played with your cars, not paying any attention to the girl what so ever. "

Letting out a chuckle. "That is until she came over to play with the car Hikaru left in her hand. After that all three of you became pretty much inseparable."

Pointing a slender finger to the photo. "And that blue car never left your brother's side. I actually used it a couple of times to tell you two apart when you were trying to be each other. …. But I think your sneaky twin stopped carrying it when he figured out I could tell you two apart. I wonder if he still has it."

Letting out a heavy sigh, giving my head a shake. "No, that isn't why he stopped carrying it, although it does solve a mystery for me as to why you suddenly lost the ability to tell us apart. The reason he stopped carrying it was because he doesn't have it any more ….in fact he hasn't had it for at least 12 years now."

"You mean-"My mother trailed off with an astonished voice.

Nodding my head to my mother. "Yeah, I'm afraid so, I was there the day Hika gave it to her." My voice softened to almost a whisper with the mere thought. "It was our last morning with her. She was supposed to give it back to him when she came back, but we all know what happened after that." I couldn't help but feel the recurring pain burn in my chest, just by thinking about that bitter sweet day…..my mother was unfortunately right about the book.

.

"Oh I see, well she probably forgot about it years ago and lost it somewhere." My mother's voice turned depressed from merely speaking about the day.

"No, that's where you would be wrong." Letting out a humorless chuckle slip from my lips. "It's the one thing she remembered over the years. She doesn't remember who gave it to her, but I've seen it, Renge showed it to me. She treats the damn thing like it some priceless treasure." My hand quickly lifts to wipe away an escaping tear from my cheek, obscured from my mother's eyes.

"You're kidding, after all this time? That's amazing. Does your brother know?" My mother speaks out in an astonished tone.

Attempting to discreetly regain my composure as I clear my throat. "Actually, I think he forgot about giving it to her, he hasn't really said anything to me about it. Although when it comes to our 'Ghost girl' and my twin he tends to hold things back, even from me."

Lifting her hand, gently ruffling her fingers into my ginger bangs. "Well, hopefully one day Hikaru will get his little blue car back."

"Yeah, who knows?" My worried golden eyes lift to the ceiling or rather the person fighting his own heart at the top of the house. Wondering if the return of the small car I once craved for, is something that maybe should never happened for my twin.

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

* * *

 **Yuzuha's POV**

 **Several hours later …..**

A blindfolded brunette dressed in overalls blindly spins within a wide circle of various colorful cans of paint, suddenly stopping in front of one. Lifting her blindfold from her face, giving herself a minute for her eyes to adjust before calling out the cans color. "Okay, how about purple and …Green?" Haru makes a funny distasteful face towards me.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her expression while sitting in the grass next to the wide paint circle. "Okay, that might work."

The girl's beaming smile was identical to the one I lost years ago. It caused a sharp pain in my chest. I knew deciding to take a break from the scrapbooks and photo albums would possibly be even more difficult for me emotionally. However it seemed to do wonders for the girl, and that made the pain worth it.

"My mother really liked this?" Haru asks with disbelief as she too catches the infectious laughter.

Taking a minute I attempt to control my giggles. "Well, not at first," Shaking my head motioning to the house. "At first she just wanted to paint it the same color as the house, but later it became one of our most treasured memories."

"Yeah, but purple and green, even I think that's a bit ugly for a treehouse." The brunette laughs out while motioning to the old wooden structure high over our heads.

"Humm, I see what you mean, maybe you should try again." Answering the teen in an unsure tone.

"Okay, here goes nothing." She pulls the blindfold over her eyes and spins around, stopping at one can. "What color did I pick ?"

Leaning over to see the can I begin to laugh. "Ah, red?"

"Really?" Pulling down her blindfold to look for herself.

"Well, it's not completely horrible." Lifting my hand in attempt to cover my laughter. "I don't get it, all of our colors were picked the first time around."

"I guess you were just lucky." Shrugging her shoulders.

I lifted my eyes to the old elaborate treehouse perched a several feet away from the newer one I had built for the twins. My trained eyes carefully traveled over the old chosen color scheme until I realized it was every single one of my favorite colors. "Damn, and I'm supposedly the sneaky one." Speaking to myself. "Well that, or your mother cheated all those years ago to make me happy."

"From what I've been hearing lately, it's highly possible." Haru speaks bluntly

"Yeah, I would have to agree, she was just like that. Uh, maybe we should try again?" Not really knowing what to do next, I shrug my shoulders.

"If it's all the same to you, I would like to keep the same color scheme. I think she would have wanted it that way." Pulling the tangerine blindfold to hold back her braided hair .Haru steps out of the paint can circle, flopping down next to me in the grass.

My heart burned with another sharp pain. "Ah yes, it will make a fine testament to cheaters everywhere." Ignoring my chest I playfully fling out an arm to the old treehouse.

She laughed at my exaggeration. "I was thinking more along the lines of a testament to a close friendship."

Without even thinking my arms wrapped around the brunette. "I think she would have loved that …I know I do." Giving the girl a wide smile as I hold back my emotions.

"Well, now what?" The girl bluntly asks in my arms.

Realizing I once again had the girl in my arms. I abruptly pull my arms away. "Oh, I'm sorry your gesture was just so very touching."

"It's okay I'm glad you liked my suggestion, as for the hugging, I have a feeling it runs in the family." Her cheeks blushed a bit.

My eyes sparkled with curiosity, as I playfully nudge the girl with my elbow. "Oh, anyone I might know?"

"Ah no, it's nothing, I didn't mean-"Trailing off in a panic.

I just raised a knowing eyebrow to her.

She cleared her throat. "When I asked what was next, I meant what was next with the painting project." She attempts to change the subject as she motions to the treehouse. Her reluctance to indulge me causes my curiosity to quickly increase. After all I am a Hitachiin. However, I had other things that needed to be discussed. So the rather enticing subject would have to be explored at a later date.

"Well, as far as the painting, we have professional painters…But I do have some business I need to discuss with you ." Grabbing her hand, patting it with the other.

"Business, what kind of business?" She blinked up at me with a confused look.

"Well, actually mine." Straightening my shoulders, giving a wink to the girl.

"Yours? I'm not sure I understand?" Giving me a confused look.

"Do you remember what your mother sacrificed for my business?" My heart twisted with the thought.

"Yeah, I guess so, what's this about?" She leaned back on her hands in the grass, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, what you don't know, is the reason I even started dabbling with fashion in the first place. It was because of your mother." A somber emotion washes over me with the faded memories I was stirring up with the conversation.

"My mother?"

"Technically, it was because of your ridiculously strict grandfather." Anger bubbled deep inside of me for the miserable heartless man that passed long ago.

"I'm not following."

Reaching over I began to readjust the tangerine scarf in the brunette's hair as I explain. "Well you see early in our friendship I learned quickly Kotoko only had three colors to choose from, black, navy and white, that's it." I held out my hand to tick off the colors with my fingers to demonstrate my point.

"Well it does seem a bit harsh, but it's somewhat livable, if it wasn't for the Ouran uniform some students there would only wear black." The brunette teen added.

"Yes, everybody has their dark period of clothing choice at one time or another. It's usually in your rebellious stage, but this was all her childhood and beyond. It's entirely different. As your mother's close friend I could see how much it actually bothered her. She played it off like it didn't matter, but I could tell." My head fell, turning to look at the bright green grass that tickled my palm. In an attempt to regain my slipping composure. I needed to get through this for the girl.

.

"So I went to work coming up with designs that met both her father's strict rules and your mother's sense of style." Quickly wiping an obscured tear away and shrugging my shoulders like it was no big deal. "….and well the rest is history."

"Wow, Hitachiin-sama, that was very sweet of you, I never knew that. Uh, it's a nice story about you and my mother, but I don't see what this has to do with me?" Looking up a bit confused.

"I'm getting to that in a moment." Letting out a long breath I begin to explain as I hold my pained emotions deep inside. "You see…..After your mother um…. passed….let's just say I wanted to be more to you …I wanted to be there for you when I wasn't allowed to be." I began to hold back my tears and sniffle a bit, before I felt another pair of fingers holding my own, causing my head to snap up at the girl in surprise.

.

The brunette teen sweetly gives me a reassuring smile. "It's okay Hitachiin-sama you don't have to continue I have a pretty good idea of how you felt." Haruhi speaks in a calm, soft tone.

Throwing up a polite waving hand to the girl. "No it's alright, I want to finish this." After taking a moment to regain my composure, I continue with my explanation. "Anyway, I always hoped some day we would meet again. Now keep in mind I had no idea about the deal with my mother and the top five …..None of it…But back then, I did manage to put 10% of my company in your name." Giving her a wide smile.

.

Her face looked up at me with wide chocolate stunned eyes. "What?" Shaking her head, hands towards me. "You shouldn't do that, it's yours, and later I'm guessing the twins …..It should go to your family."

Letting out a relieved breath, leaning back on my hands, "Why not, it's my company. I can do with it as I see fit." Shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, but it's part of your business, It's a bit much, don't you think?"

I quickly take her hand into mine, giving her an assuring smile. "Listen I was going to do this for your mother anyway. I just ran out of time." Taking a deep breath, fighting my moistened eyes once more.

"Your mother walked away from her entire world to protect my business, without so much as a word to defend herself. She didn't have to do that….But more importantly she has always been like a sister to me, and another daughter to my mother. I can't speak for the twins, you need to ask them how they really feel…. but I have always considered you and your mother and heck even Ranka to be members of this family."

.

With her head fallen her words almost came out just above a whisper. "You really shouldn't do this."

Taking a finger to gently lift her chin, seeing a small tear trail down her cheek. Lifting my other hand, wiping the tiny tear drop away from her face, as a comforting smile brightens my face. "Tsk, Tsk, I already did it years ago, there's nothing more to argue about, it's done. Anyway, every year a certain percentage of profit is entered into a trust and I don't mind bragging, but it's worked out to a tighty sum."

.

Pulling her face away, taking my hand with hers. "Hitachiin-sama, other than thank you, I really don't know what to say…..I'm sure I can put it to good use paying for some of my future schooling."

"Ah, I don't think you quite understand what I'm talking about. Your entire education won't even put a dent into it. Besides, you're legally a Hitachiin and technically my little sister so our mother will continue to cover all of your expenses, well into your college years. Not to mention I'm pretty sure your Mother's inheritance is pretty substantial. Didn't your uncle explain all this to you?"

"Wait, the Hitachiin family has been covering my expenses?" Haruhi looks up stunned.

"Well the Hitachiin's and your uncle, your father knew all this. Ouran's tuition, the dorm room and all the after school classes? None of it was explained to you?"

"Uh no, this is pretty much the first I've heard about it. Of course to be fair most of my questions revolved around my own impending contract. They did say I could come and see them at any time when I had questions. "

"Of course those two left it for me to explain." Rolling my eyes, speaking somewhat to myself.

"Wait, The clothes ….the clothes came from you." The girl quickly looked down, snapped her head up, pointing a finger at me.

"Well my mother, but yes the designs came from my company. Of course a little bird told me you were given Hikaru's lifetime dress." My mischievous lips curled.

"Ah, I'm not sure what you're talking about? I did however recently receive a gorgeous blue dress from both of the twins. Is that what you're speaking of?"

"Ah yes, I believe so. You see in my chosen field a designer must come up with refreshing, and cutting edge designs continuously, it can be quite exhausting. However, there's this one time, possible two where a designer feels something incredibly special, it's almost like your being guided through the project by a higher power. The end project is what we in the business call a 'lifetime' dress."

"And you're saying I was given one of these lifetime dresses, for a dance?" Giving me an incredulous look.

Shrugging my shoulders. "Well, it's hard to say, as Hikaru is so young in his talented career, but I believe it was. He must have experienced something very powerful just before designing it…and if I'm guessing right, it had something to do with you." Pointing my finger at the stunned girl. I wanted to make it perfectly clear what a precious gift my grumbling son happened to give to her.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me Hikaru designed that dress and it's one of these lifetime designs?"

"Yes, I believe it is."

"He never said anything to me. I only learned about your family's extensive endeavors in the fashion industry recently. I thought they merely purchased the dress, like most of the people do in this crazy world." Her head lifts to the clouds.

The girl whispers to herself while deep in thought. "I really don't know what to say."

"I think you should ask Hikaru about it, next time you see him." My lips once more curled in a devious smile. "Listen, I already told you, I can't speak for the twins, but when it comes to me and 'our' mother, you and your family have always been a member of this family ….and as such, do you think my little sister could 'possibly' call me Yuzuha from now on?" Giving her a playful nudge with my elbow.

The brunette stops for a moment in deep consideration, before slowly nodding her head. "Yeah, I think I can do that."

"Good, because I hate being formal, as you will soon learn much of the Hitachiin family feels the same way." Giving out a small happy chuckle.

"What does the family feel mother?" My sneaky son just pops up behind us.

Startled, my head snaps up to see the family's smile ever present on his face, while escorting a smiling blond next to him. Knowing Hikaru's current mood I quickly surmise I'm speaking with my youngest. "Oh hello Kaoru, who's your friend?" Curiosity sparkled in my eyes towards my son.

But before my youngest could roll his eyes at his mother's obvious reaction Haruhi speaks out. "Ren, what are you doing here?"

"Mother, this is Houshakuji, Renge, she's Haru's roommate." My son turns to the brunette, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Haru, I hope you don't mind, but I invited Renge, I figured you two could-"

Haru cuts off my anxious son, waving a hand to him. "No, you're right, we have so much to talk about. She stands up and gives my son a small respectful bow. "Thank you, Kao."

"It was nothing, what are friends for?" Giving the girl a wide smile, while waving to her.

My eyes slowly travel over the blonde. "Roommate? Humm, well, welcome…..you must stay for dinner."

The blonde gives me a small bow. "Ah, thank you Hitachiin-sama."

"Good, very good….. Well you two go off, Kaoru and I can supervise the painters. I'm sure you have all kinds of things to talk about."

"Are you sure?" Haruhi questions.

"Yes, now shoo to the both of you." Flinging both my hands out dismissively.

"Okay, thanks Yuzuha." Haruhi surprisingly leans down and gives me a brief hug.

A pain tugs at my chest, as I swiftly reach out and return the hug. "Oh, not a problem dear, now go on." After the quick, albeit sweet squeeze I drop my arms, giving her a smile. After our quick shared moment Haruhi and the blonde walk towards the house.

"So mother what was that all about, what are you up to?" My youngest son raises an eyebrow over his golden curious eye.

"Who, me? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Purposely being vague. "Nicely done by the way on inviting the roommate." Changing the subject with a devious curl at my lips.

Kaoru takes a seat next to me in the soft green grass. "The two of them needed to work on some issues from the other night." Shrugging his shoulder. "So I figured why not here?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, "It's not like the Suoh's will let Renge get anywhere near Haruhi. Besides, I think it will keep Haruhi around for at least another night." My Lil Pumpkin's voice turned out in a defeated tone. "Even though, I don't think Hikaru will come around anytime soon."

"Yeah, but with some help Haruhi may feel comfortable enough to extend her stay even longer."

"I guess she could stay until the contract is issued …..But once it's issued she's just going to head back to the Souh's." Anger wraps around his depressed words. "I don't see the point." Letting out a long defeated breath. "She's bound to leave again."

Reaching out to playfully pitch my son's cheek before letting him go. "The point is Lil pumpkin, contract or no contract that girl is like family to me, and for once I want her to feel as such. Look, I know your father and I haven't always been around, but at least you had your brother. Think about how lonely you would have been without Hikaru. Now think about her, she had no one, but her distracted father. Hell, she was even home schooled for most of her life."

.

Kaoru sadly lifted a pair of golden worried eyes in the direction the two girls left. "She means so much to us, we only ever thought about how lost Hika and I felt without her, but you know you're right." Giving off a humorless chuckle, "Hell, she even joked about how isolated she was …..It never really occurred to me."

"I'm not making the same mistake twice. There's no way in hell I'm going to stand by and let other people rip everything from that girl, because they think they know what's best. Whatever lies ahead for her, contract or no contract, I want her to feel like she can consider this her home. Even if it ends up being a home away from her actual home."

My son reaches up to rub the side of his temple. "It's a nice idea, but I don't know with Hikaru feeling the way he does, I'm not sure it's possible." My youngest speaks in a miserable skeptical tone.

Wrapping my arm around my youngest. "Well, let's just give it some time, maybe he'll come around."

"You obviously don't know my twin." Speaking in a sarcastic tone.

"Actually sweetie, your brother is a lot like me." Pulling my Lil pumpkin closer to me, "when I find someone I love dearly, I will stop at nothing to be with them."

Pointing in the direction the two girls retreated to. "That girl is the only thing I have left of her mother …..and if your brother really cares for her, he'll find a way, 'French poodle' or not." Giving off a playful chuckle. "Were stubborn like that. Just give him some time, he'll come around."

 **End of Yuzuha POV**

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

 **Several days later …**

So mom ended up being right and well completely wrong at the same time. She was right about Renge, Haru did happily extend her visit and later made my mother ecstatic by accepting her invitation to move into the family's estate, against the Souh's strong objections. However, they didn't have much choice until the contract is issued and accepted, Haru is free to do as she pleases.

.

For the weekend the two stayed close to my mother's side when they weren't held up in Haru's bedroom. They invited me, but it was clearly a girl thing. So, I occasionally dropped in, but for the most part I politely kept my distance.

Which was a shame because I really could have used the company. It turned out mom was completely wrong, Hika never came around, not even to politely welcome our new guest to the estate. Once it was clear the girls were staying for the rest of the weekend Hikaru made his excuses to our mother and promptly headed back to our dorm. I didn't follow him at first as I could tell he clearly didn't want me to. The "Beast" was back and he wanted nothing more than to be left alone.

.

Concerned for my twin I left early the next day, after promising my mother I would keep a close eye out for Haru. I assured my mother the promise wasn't necessary, I would always look out for my longtime friend. Regardless if she was signed, sealed and delivered to the french poodle or not, she would always be my ghost girl.

Renge stayed at the estate with Haru until the beginning of school, but decided to return to the dorms shortly after that. With Haru's promise to allow one of our drivers to escort her to and from school every day she is now free to finally attend regular classes. I had to admit her canary yellow Ouran uniform looked adorable on her, especially after my mother added her own special touches to them.

As expected the school was set ablaze with rumors of Haru's new birthright. I'm sure it didn't help matters with her being escorted every day in one of our family's cars. Not surprisingly the rumors buzzing around varied from the absolute ridiculous to the dead on. From what I knew, I could tell by the accuracy of some of the rumors the staff of the top five families most likely started to spread the word. As the actual family members involved kept their lips politely sealed.

.

With the new rumors all eyes were following the oblivious chestnut beauty as she happily strolled from class to class. I'll admit by some of their newly held expressions you could tell their eyes were practically burning wickedly towards her with devious plans. So, without being too obvious and drawing even more unwanted attention I stayed pretty close to Haru. Renge being her loyal friend and roommate stayed pretty much by her side the entire time.

.

By Wednesday morning it was evident that maybe the Souh's had the right idea. Hell, for that matter it seemed the top five and her belated mother's concern for a contract were valid as well. You could tell with the new unsubstantiated rumors several "friendly" students came back with orders from their scheming society climbing families to get "close" to her. Of course Haru made things difficult for Renge and myself staying as her normal oblivious self. Except for the driver my mother insisted on she refused to act any differently than before the delivery of her mother's letter.

.

Hell, on Tuesday morning I received quite the surprise as the "Beast" found his way in front of my bedroom door. He was clearly worried and thanked me for keeping an eye out for her. However he refused to say anything further than that. He just roughly slipped his red monstrosities on his head, shoved his hands in his pockets, before abruptly heading back to his room.

I knew it wouldn't be anytime soon I would be getting my "fun loving" twin back. I could tell just by looking at him he was suffering. Even the mere sight of our mutual friend hurt him in ways I can't even comprehend. It didn't seem right to finally have our friend remember who we actually are, to then only have her ripped from us one last time by the french poodle, of all people.

I mean who the hell was he compared to us? We are her close friends, her old playmates …..We were there when her mother…. Well where was he, obviously in France somewhere, hugging that damn brown bear of his. It didn't seem right, it felt like we were being punished for being in the wrong family …..Or rather the right family, her family. I guess my mother is right, we just need to make use of the time we have left. No matter how badly it will hurt once she leaves, for the last time.

.

Extending a hand to my throbbing temple as my eyes stumble over last night's homework. Damn, there was another selfish reason on my part for wanting the old Hikaru back. The "Beast" wasn't much help with math homework. Hell, it's not like I could get close enough to even ask him, as he's barely going to a few chosen classes. He just tromps around either the campus or the dorm with those damn red things strapped to his ears, gruffly keeping his distance from everyone.

.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! I found it!" An excited blond comes sprinting into the classroom.

Looking up from my homework, scolding the boisterous blonde. "Renge, you can't just barge in here, class is about to begin."

"Oh, please, Mr. Hoshi probably lost track of the time, with another mathematical equation the other staff members dared him to complete." The excited blond waves a dismissive hand towards me.

"Look Renge, regardless of Mr. Hoshi, I'm kind of busy at the moment." My hand slaps several sheets of graph paper in my other hand, "What's so important that it can't wait till after class?" Reaching up to massage the side of my throbbing head.

"Well silly, you're the one who said you wanted it." Her high pitched voice caused my head to throb even more.

That is until she pushed out a book in front of my stunned eyes. "Ta da, it's an Ouran Yearbook." She quickly opened a bookmarked page before plopping it down over my homework. "Look here." Pointing to the opened page with excitement.

My eyes traveled over an 8x10 full colored picture of three people waiting in line in their cap and gowns. "Lifetime friends _Hitachiin Yuzuha_ and _Ootori Kotoko_ met on their first day at Ouran Academy and are about to walk down the graduation isle together." Snapping my excited head to the blonde. "I knew it, by the way my mother has been acting it had to be a longtime friendship. They grew up together, which explains my grandmother's close feeling for Haruhi's mother."

"They were both gorgeous." Pointing to the picture, giving me a confused look. "Uh, Kaoru, what's with the flowers in your mother's hair?"

Shaking my head at the blonde. "Don't ask, it's a grandmother thing."

"Well it's very pretty, but I bet you're happy to be born a boy, to avoid all that." She chuckled.

My cheeks began to warm. "Uh yeah something like that, just don't go there." Not willing to ever explain those special times our grandmother saw fit to torture her seven year old grandsons with her girly girl flower masterpieces. Knowing not even Haru would ever be privy to such sensitive information. Luckily our father said he destroyed all the photographic evidence our mother acquired.

Quickly changing the subject, pointing at the picture. "Wow, Look at how much she looks like Haruhi. No wonder the top five hid these, she is definitely Haruhi's mother." It looked as is Haru stepped from the pages of the yearbook. No wonder my normally strong CEO of a mother has been tearing up lately. This has to be incredibly hard for her.

"Wow, take a look at the foot note."

"Also pictured with third year _Ootori Kotoko_ is longtime boyfriend, third year _Suoh Yuzura_. I'm sure the two will soon be walking down yet another isle, in the near future." Quickly reading the footnote out loud to Renge. "So that makes sense the three people closest to Haruhi's mother were her Best friend, Boyfriend and big brother."

"Yeah, the same people she wanted Haruhi to talk to, that's the connection." Renge's eyes sparked with excitement, it sort of reminded me of my mischievous big brother.

Quickly turning the pages of the book, it didn't make sense. Sure it explained who Kotoko was, and I'm sure they were hiding the yearbooks to protect Haruhi's true identity…. but then why are they still being kept off the shelves, even after the delivery of her mother's letter? That is until my stunned eyes slowly travel over another 8x10 full colored page. "Look at this, I think this is the picture the 'Top Five' is hiding from everyone."

.

"Former Ouran Graduates come and support the new graduates." Renge reads the footnote. "I don't get it, it's just a bunch of kids sitting at the picnic tables, waiting for school to end."

"Three of these students pictured are _Haninozuka Yorihisa, Morinozuka Akira, Yoshio Ootori_ , are current members of the Top Five." Pointing to each student in the photo. "Those two _Yuzuha Hitachiin_ , my mother and _Suoh Yuzura_ are current heirs to their families, and destined to be the next generation of the Top Five."

"Which means what?" Renge gives me a confused face, while shrugging her shoulders.

"Renge, look who's sitting right in the middle of all of them." Pointing a finger in the middle of the picture.

"It's Haruhi's mother." Shrugging her shoulders once more. "I still have no idea what you're trying to tell me." My head begins to throb from the oblivious blonde.

Restraining myself from slapping my head with frustration. "Renge, this is the connection to Kotoko and the Top Five, this is what they are hiding. …..they were all close friends with her."

"Which means, this isn't just normal family business." The blonde finally puts the puzzle pieces together that I've been waving in front of her.

A shiver went up my spine as my eyes slowly travel over an old yearbook photo of some of today's most powerful people in Japan. "No, this is personal for the Top Five…like _'really'_ personal."

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

* * *

 **Mystery POV**

"Click." "click." My polished Italian leather loafers echo in the vast, practically empty corridor, with the occasional tardy student scurrying pass me. I however keep a steady pace strolling pass door after door until I arrive at my destination, uncharacteristically late. After all isn't that what is expected of me, the more the attention the better. Pausing only to straighten my shoulders, before walking in without another word spoken. Seeing there's no need to seek the teacher's permission as they instruct at Ouran Academy and have grown to accept the everyday tradition carried out within their classrooms.

.

"Click." "Click." My sudden appearance immediately calms all but a few students in the formally boisterous class as curious eyes follow my every movement.

"Click." My shoes echo in the perfectly silent room until they stop at a particular student's desk. Oblivious to my arrival, her wide chocolate eyes clearly captured in the pages of her latest reading endeavors. Not bothering to clear my throat to gain the girl's attention. I quickly reach into my school bag, pulling out a thick 8x10 envelope, sliding the elegantly sealed documents on to her desk.

.

Her stunned eyes leap from the pages of her math book, staring directly into mine, pulling her ear buds from her ears. With two fingers I push up my glasses, before speaking in a matter of a fact tone. "Hello my dear cousin, seeing by your expression I clearly do not have to explain what I just delivered in your possession. However, my entire being will be at your disposal once I have carried out the second half of my task."

.

The astonished teen with the long chest nut hair could only manage a small nod from her head. With the confirmed nod I say nothing more, before abruptly turning on my heel to head from which I had entered from.

"Click." "Click. " Behind my retreating back the class started to develop into a busy hum of gossiping conversations with cellphones rapidly being pulled from various places.

A small devious smirk curled at my lips as my hand paused mere inches from the doorknob. Just before hastily turning on my heel.

"Click."

"Click."

"Click."

"Click."

Pulling out the last thick envelope, swiftly slapping it down on the stunned student's desk. My cool grey eyes shined as my deadly serious voice speaks to my ginger headed club mate.

.

 _"Kaoru, I suppose congratulations are in order .…"_

 **End of mystery POV (Kyoya)**

* * *

 **End of chapter 25…is it who you were expecting?**

 _ **I'm not sure if you've read this on my profile, but I was three days into this update when I find out that windows office program was unknowingly freaking out. Saving this chapter with a whole 0KB worth of information. Which means it was saving every 10-15 minutes, but for some awful reason it wasn't saving any of the actual information? My heart panicked and I strung several four letter words together, repeatedly when I opened the file to find it absolutely blank.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **After several hours of nerve-wracking attempts to retrieve the information I had a choice to make. Throw my hands in the air, kiss off the wasted three days of work and bury my nose in the latest anime. While spooning something cold and chocolate into my depressed mouth…or roll up my sleeves, ignore the wasted time and get to work .Well since you just read the finished update, you can guess which choice I made.**_

 _ **So please at least on this update can you please tell me my efforts weren't entirely wasted? You have no idea how much I was teetering on the decision.**_

 **Thanks for taking a peek ;) Please Follow/Review/Favorite /Share**


	26. Chapter 26 The Curse of being a Suoh

_*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club_

Lifetime Continues

Chapter 26 The Curse of being a Suoh.

* * *

 **Yuzura's POV**

Pristine leather shoes swiftly dash down several flights of weathered stone stairs. I wanted to be here before he made it home. Why did I so foolishly think he would stay till the end of school, once it was delivered? Of course when it happened to me it wasn't business as usual for me ether. Why the hell should I think it would be any different for my big hearted son? …..Probably because since he arrived in Japan he's shown me he's stronger then I could ever be.

.

Quickly moving through the gardens, paying no heed to the breathtaking row of wide pathway arches. Archways showered with endless bunches of cascading purples, blues and white wisteria blossoms dangling overhead. Black leather shoes hurriedly trample the emerging bicolored thyme, forcing its way between massive slabs of cool grey stone. Until a gleaming gilded dome slowly emerges from the horizon. A sharp pain pulls at my chest as I see the lost soul sadly perched within the depths of the cold stone gazebo.

.

Allowing my pace to ease as my proximity to the cold structure becomes closer. With a long pained breath exhaled from my lips my eyes slowly struggle over the forsaken stone columns, covered in exquisite white clematis blossoms. My chest begins to tighten with the mere sight of the disowned garden structure that would never achieve its true purpose. Trudging up the marbled steps as my shoulders brush against an emerging white rosebud preparing to bloom in the coming weeks.

.

My soft footsteps echo out over the stone, alerting my disheartened son to my presence, causing a small sigh to slip from his lips. The two of us remain still with only the occasional spring breeze filling the silence.

His school blazer haphazardly tossed next to his schoolbag, on an elaborately carved marbled bench. His turned away golden head rests in his propped up palm. Silently staring out at a beam of sunlight shining on a small patch of garden, outside of the stone gazebo. Sitting somewhat hunched over with one leg folded in front of him. His black necktie hangs completely undone around his white unbuttoned collar.

"Why?" A single cold word finally leaves his lips.

Without turning he continues his icy exchange. "Why didn't you tell me ….Why did you give me hope when you _knew_ there was none?"

My stomach twisted after hearing the icy tone come from my normally overly compassionate son. I caused this, because I didn't have the strength to fight my mother. If he had just stayed in France with Anne…away from Japan and the _family_ ….

 ** _He never would have met her…He might have stood a chance..._**

My body burns to walk over and rest a comforting hand on his shoulder as I stand in the stone archway. "Son." Softly speaking in a pathetic tone. "Tamaki, I wanted to…you have no idea how much I wanted to tell you." Letting out a heavy sigh. "But I wasn't allowed, no one could say anything until the contract was issued. I wanted to be here-"

Sharply turning around, cutting me off with his angry words. "So you let me walk around like a hopeless love-struck idiot! Giving Haruhi the impression it was a forgone conclusion that I was the top five's candidate!"

His head sadly drops as soft broken words slip from his lips. "….That she was destined to be…. my one and only."

Taken back a bit. "You told her that?"

"No, she sort of figured it out, on the way to the Ootoris." Letting out a pained laugh. "Turns out we were both wrong."

Echoed footsteps could be heard as I cautiously make my way to him. My shaky hand extended out hovering just a few inches away from his shoulder. Swallowing hard before my increasingly tight throat restricts my words. "Son, I-" Pulling my hand away, reluctantly shoving it back in my pocket.

Tearful violet eyes turn up, pleading with me. "Tell me father, was I even close to being picked?"

"Ah, Tamaki. I um…." Turning my head, avoiding his imploring eyes. Lifting a hand, running it through my light brown hair.

Turning his head away, letting out a humorless chuckle. "So, that would be a no then."

"If you knew I wasn't the one, why did you encourage me to get close to her?" Abruptly turning towards me with trails of tears streaming down his devastated face. "Father, I'm in _love_ with her….. _why would you do this to me_?"

 ** _Quite simply, It's because I wasn't strong enough…._**

Not able to watch my broken son's shoulders shudder with every silent tear I swiftly toss out an arm to shove his things to the side, and sit myself next to him. The heartbreaking sight caused my chest to squeeze the remaining air from my lungs, making it difficult to freely speak. "Tamaki…..I'm so sorry."

Cautiously extending a shaky hand out, slowly placing it on his shoulder. "Look Tamaki, it's complicated."

Letting out a breath before I continue with my honest explanation. "There was never a list of candidates. As far as the majority of the members were concerned there's only been one candidate."

I quickly continued. "Your Grandmother was the only opposing member in the decision. To avoid irreparable damage to an already strained relations between the top five members, the decision never materialized until it could no longer be avoided. Your grandmother believed the Ootoris still had the legal obligation to fulfill their prior commitments from my own failed contract." An ever present lost feeling tugs heavily on my chest as her name fell from my lips "with Kotoko."

.

"Of course, due to the deplorable actions your grandmother, and the Ootoris had taken towards Haruhi's mother caused her argument to fall on deaf ears." Old dark memories caused my free hand to roughly squeeze tight.

"I've been recently informed, shortly after your arrival in Japan your grandmother went to the head of the Ootoris to arrange a meeting with you and Haruhi. Obviously Yoshio Ootori believed the request warranted merit and agreed."

His reddened face whips up with a confused look. "Wait, you mean, the day we first met….The ice-cream shop? It was all arranged by my grandmother?"

Nodding my head, "Yes, I'm afraid so. Your friend Kyoya was requested to make the arrangements by his father, although your friend wasn't told the reason why. Your grandmother believes if you and Haruhi develop strong feelings for one another, the rest of the Five would be forced to reconsider their decision, and ignore the other parties' request."

His violet eyes began to burn. "So this had nothing to do with how I felt .This was all about grandmother obtaining her desired outcome, despite the Top Five's objections?"

"Tamaki, look around you." Sweeping a hand out. "When is it ever not about what your grandmother desires?"

Taking a moment, allowing my eyes to slowly travel up the inside of the stone structure. My sharpen words soften as I painfully consider an excruciatingly hard subject for me to even consider. "Tamaki," Slowly dropping my emotional eyes to meet my son's.

"Has anyone ever told you about the story behind this old gazebo?" Clearing my tight throat, as a heaviness pulls at my heart. "Why it's in the back of the garden of the secondary estate?"

"Uh, no, father." Tamaki was a little taken back as he could tell this was hard for me. "I just thought that it was something the landscaping designers had added to the garden."

"Do you know this structure was first built close to the main house, but before the construction was even finished it was ordered to be dismantled and removed by my explicit orders?"

"You, but why …..It doesn't seem like landscaping would be of any interest to you." Giving me a confused look.

"This isn't just any garden structure, it was built for one purpose." With a heavy sigh my eyes emotionally glance around the interior, noticing my son doing the same. "For over 20 years now, I've avoided this part of the garden."

My eyes fell back to my questioning son's violet eyes. "Seeing it only reminds me of a one sided love …..My own unrequited love for," Allowing my son to see a single tear fall. "my sweet Kotoko." The ever present heavy feeling over takes my heart, practically crushing it.

"The construction for this structure was shortly started by your grandmother." My emotional eyes drop to my hands. "After my own contract was issued. It was to be the focal point where our vows would be exchanged." Letting out a humorless chuckle. "Turns out, it should have never been built."

"Father, I-"

Lifting up my head, and holding up a hand, allowing me to continue uninterrupted. "You already know about your grandmother's lies about the plane crash. The next morning, I ordered the removal of the structure, and the gardeners moved it here."

Remembering that dark day. It took everything I had to pry myself from the floor, scribble a few words on a scrap piece of paper, before tossing it out the door. After that I sealed myself off in the dark depressing wing that my sweet Kotoko and I were supposed to share in wedded bliss…but again it should have never been built.

After giving myself sometime, crawling out of my miserable dark thoughts I turned toward my broken hearted son. "Look Tamaki, you can believe me or not, but at first I wanted no part of encouraging you down this heartbreaking path." Shaking my head, covering his hand with mine, speaking in a soften voice. " ..but that day at school I could already see it in your face."

 **" _It was too late ….you had already fallen into the Suoh curse."_**

"Suoh curse? I've never heard of such a thing." His confused woeful eyes stares up at me.

"As you know, I hold irrevocable feelings for Haruhi's mother." Letting out a sigh, "But what you don't know is your grandfather was in love with Kotoko's mother. Except in his case, they both loved each other deeply." I could tell my son wanted to ask a million questions, but remained depressingly silent.

"However, the Suoh family had a profitable merger pending on his betrothal…. At first he adamantly refused but eventually was forced into a loveless marriage for the good of the family. Heartbroken, Kotoko's mother agreed to her own profitable marriage with the Ootoris." Tamaki's silent mouth fell open in shock.

"One evening, during a special gala, your grandfather was coming out of the facilities when he witnessed an in raged man violently strike a cornered woman. He ran up to confront the man, but before he could lay a single hand on him …..He saw his truelove's tearful eyes, silently pleading for him to leave her alone. Figuring she would be the only one paying for his interference, behind closed doors. He begrudgingly agreed with his love, forcing himself to turn away, heading back to the party. He watched as she held back her tears, silently standing by her cold heartless husband. I'm afraid he never forgave himself after that, and to this day I believe your grandfather died of a broken heart."

.

Tears began to well up in Tamaki's eyes once more. "So then why father-" Desperately speaking in painful broken words. "Why would you sentence me to the same heartbreak?" …I've fallen for this girl….I love her father…it hurts so much."

Throwing my arms around my distraught son, pulling his blond locks close to my chest. "Tamaki, when you entered my office. I knew you had already fallen for her."

 ** _I was too late…._**

Tears begin to silently fall, squeezing my eyes tight, wishing I could have left my son in France. "I'm praying your grandmother is right …..You still have a chance. She doesn't have to agree to the contract, her mother made it quite clear it's her choice to accept it…That's why I encouraged you to become close to her."

 **"So you would at least have a chance…"**

 ** _A chance to not fall into your grandfather's curse._**

 _ **End of Yuzura's POV.**_

* * *

 _ **Kaoru's POV**_

 _ **Flash back…Earlier today….**_

 _ **Restraining myself from slapping my head with frustration. "Renge, this is the connection to Kotoko and the Top Five, this is what they are hiding. …..they were all close friends with her."**_

" _ **Which means, this isn't just normal family business." The blonde finally puts the puzzle pieces together that I've been waving in front of her.**_

 _ **A shiver went up my spine as my eyes slowly travel over an old yearbook photo of some of today's most powerful people in Japan. "No, this is personal for the Top Five…like 'really' personal."**_

 _ **My eyes curiously traveled from page to page as the photographic evidence made the connection unmistakably clear, they were an extremely close group of friends, not unlike our first year in the host club….before the pumpkin was smashed.**_

 _ **I wanted to leap from my seat, sprint from the classroom, search for my brother to show him what we found ….But I'm afraid the Beast would show little interest in our discovery as it does nothing to solve his problem. So I remained in my seat, running over the pages one by one while Renge hovered over my shoulder. Completely ignoring the fact that math class should have already been well underway, like the rest of my boisterous classmates…That is until an icy cold silence consumes the room.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Figuring Mr. Hoshi is finally making an appearance, albeit a late one I slowly lift my head…..but instead of seeing the short, balding mathematical genius a shiver runs over my shoulders. A normal reaction to the Shadow king entering a room, unexpected or otherwise. All eyes in the room are held helplessly captive to my dark sempi's every movement, confidently strolling from the door. The muscles in my chest begin to ache, seeing the ominous flash of his glasses within these walls meant only one thing …..Today is delivery day. I shouldn't be all that surprised, mom said it would only be a matter of days before everything was made clear. I should have known she meant the delivery of the contract.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Of course the choice of the delivery man made sense with Haruhi being a member of the Ootori family. Who better to gain the attention that the occasion called for then Kyoya-sempi. I'm not sure if I or the Beast could have gained the attention as effortlessly as the Shadow King. My golden eyes stopped at the unaware brunette. Watching the Shadow king reach in his bag and plop down a massively thick envelope.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Once gaining the astonished girls attention his cold voice spread throughout the otherwise silent room. "Hello, my dear cousin, seeing by your expression I clearly do not have to explain what I just delivered in your possession. However, my entire being will be at your disposal once I have carried out the second half of my task." Mayhem suddenly rips through the classroom as everyone flings out their phones, texting or calling anyone they ever met with the unexpected news. Some were even making plans to follow the Shadow King to his**_ _ **next**_ _ **delivery.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **However, those of us who are in the know, Renge and myself remain still. I for one have no interest in seeing Tamaki be delivered the**_ _ **happy**_ _ **news as Hikaru's fate is finally sealed…..along with our longtime friendship with Haru. After today, there would be no way the overprotective French poodle would allow us anywhere near our friend. The miserable thought caused my sickened stomach to twist. We had fought so hard through our painful past to only find her on the very cusp of her being forcibly torn from our grasping fingers…It felt so unbelievably wrong.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Wondering if I should search for the "Beast"**_ _**after Kyoya leaves, today would be especially hard for my twin. Suddenly caught off guard as my suspicious eyes catch sight of an icy curl on Kyoya's lips. He swiftly whirls around, before making a beeline for my desk. My bulging shocked eyes watch as the Shadow King slaps down a contract the size of my current history book, with a loud "thud". Causing my stunned eyes to bounce around the room like superballs. First to the contract, then back to the smirking Shadow King, then back to the unusually thick contract, and finally around Kyoya, seeing Haru's purely shocked face stare right back at me.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Just at the mere sight of Kyoya's face, you could tell the Shadow King was reveling in his assigned task …after all**_ _ **no one**_ _ **expected**_ _ **this**_ _ **…..and the delivery of the final contract caused unrivaled pandemonium in the classroom. Although at the moment my head begins to spin. I could only hear a loud ringing in my ears as the corners of my vision begin to darken.**_

" _ **Kaoru, I suppose congratulations are in order." Gossiping students pointed dozens of phones towards my completely shocked face.**_

 _ **Lifting my hand, rubbing the side of my head, vaguely allowing a single word to be uttered. "Pardon?"**_

" _ **I merely offered my congratulations for your impending acceptance into the Ootori family." a small devious smile emerged on his lips no doubt due to my perspiring forehead and spinning head.**_

" _ **Provided you can tell me the whereabouts of your truant brother….it seems his Chemistry class has marked him absent at the moment," Gracefully motioning to the sealed envelope on my desk, "As you can plainly see I'm in significant need to find him."**_

 _ **Holding up my free hand to wave off the Shadow King, "Wait just a minute, you're looking for Hikaru? ….I'm sorry I'm a bit confused, why are you looking for my twin, after congratulating me? Am I missing something?"**_ _**Rubbing deep circles in one side of my tense temple, and confused head.**_

 _ **My fellow club member leans in closer, pushing his glasses up with two fingers. "I'm asking for your assistants on locating your missing twin so I may deliver his contract." With the mere indifferent words ringing from his lips my fellow classmates begin a flurry of activity. As students start to roughly toss anything remaining on their desks into their bags, attempting to be ready to follow the Shadow King at a moment's notice.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/N Drum roll please…. The contract actually belongs to Hikaru. Gosh, that felt so good! I've been waiting to reveal that for_ _months_ _! Okay, okay sorry for the interruption, enjoy the rest of the story ;) Alimackatjac._

 _._

" _ **As for the offered congratulations, it was merely a welcoming gesture as to my acceptance of the undeniable fact you too will also enter the Ootori family, via your brother." Kyoya gracefully motions to the thick envelope. "Of course that all depends on me finding him."**_

 _ **My face remained shocked, as my hand found its way to the side of my ginger head. "So you're telling me Hikaru is the candidate for Haruhi's contract? Not the boss? But we all thought…how the hell is that possible?"**_

 _ **Letting out an irritated sigh, "Yes, however, I wasn't entirely convinced of Suoh's incoherent babbling….Our King often makes grand assumptions without considering all of the particulars."**_

" _ **The boss must be devastated. Shouldn't someone at least check on him? "Even though we were declared his rivals I couldn't help but have this heavy feeling for him.**_

" _ **Normally it would fall to my oversight, however, due to my prior commitments I'm unable to fulfill the role at this time. Once my commitments have been satisfied I shall make the matter my utmost priority….Unless you would like to intervene? Of course seeing your relationship with our King recently deteriorate I would have to surmise you would prefer not to be involved at this time." Kyoya coolly speaks.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Leaning in closely, daring to study the Shadow King. I couldn't help to think that Kyoya wouldn't waist his precious valuable time to aimlessly search for a single person. He even considers sleeping to be a waste of time. The self-proclaimed night owl could have easily assign this simple task to one of his bodyguards or even a member of the Black Onion Squad. He would have at least been thoroughly briefed before venturing out.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Kyoya-sempi, I can't help but think you've bungled this relatively simple task, a task far beneath your abilities. This isn't like you." My eyes suddenly grew wide and my voice comes out in a suspicious tone. "Unless you wanted to cause confusion, or rather a spectacle?"**_

 _ **It suddenly occurs to me, pointing a finger at my sempi. Hissing out the last of my words. "You did this on purpose to attract attention."**_

" _ **Is that so …humm ,well I can't say your idea doesn't have merit, but I'm afraid you don't have any physical evidence to support your theories." Adjusting his eyewear as a beam of light reflects off his glasses, obscuring his eyes. Only leaving a devious smirk on his lips.**_

" _ **However hypothetically speaking said spectacle would only further benefit a certain bullied brown eyed girl." Reaching over to gently tug the cuffs of his immaculately pressed school blazer. "As would if another student from a high ranking family joins in the purely hypothetical effort."**_

" _ **Hypothetically…..really Kyoya-sempi?" Asking in an incredulous tone.**_

" _ **Look, however it may look to you, I could use your assistance in finding your twin?"**_

 _ **At the moment my stunned head is being inundated with new unanswered questions. We went from a depressing state where in all intents and purposes the boss was "it"….but now it seems it's not the boss but my grumpy twin. This meant the Bewildered Knight would get his chance with his Forgetful Princess, despite the French poodle's boasting.**_ _**A wide smile begins to emerge on my features.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yessss, he would get his chance. Inwardly screaming.**_

 _ **My smile quickly dissolved as fast as it emerged on my features. Although knowing what I know, I wasn't entirely sure how the "Beast" would react to the shocking news. Could the Shadow King turn the Beast back into the Bewildered Knight? I'm not entirely sure …but of course it's bound to be entertaining to find out. "Well then, call out the dogs it's time we hunt down the Beast."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **If you're referring to your twin's current state of mind and isolationist behavior then yes, I would entirely agree on your rather astute observation." Lifting his hand, pushing his glasses up over an emerging devious smile. "I completely concur with your proposal….. After you." Kyoya motions to the door with a graceful arm.**_

 _ **My head quickly turned to see a starry eyed Renge staring at the Shadow King with moon eyes, obviously she wasn't quite over with her infatuation…..and I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about it.**_

 _ **Clearing my throat to gain her attention, "Renge, are you ready?" The blond abruptly shakes her head, before giving it a slight embarrassed nod. I quickly reach out and grab my things along with the yearbook, stuffing it all in my schoolbag. Then without another wasted moment the three of us were off like a shot to find my grumpy twin.**_

 _ **However, it wasn't like that for long….. Did I say it was just the three of us? Well that would be a mistake. Once we stepped from the classroom it was seconds before most, if not all of the class followed our pursuit. Yes, the Shadow King created quite the spectacle as other curious teens joined their friends in the extensive halls. Until a small sea of periwinkle blue and frilly yellow were following the three of us.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A few hours later …**_

 _ **I couldn't help but chuckle to myself as only the Shadow King could warrant this much silent attention, as the following students didn't dare speak above a soft chatter the entire search. Normally, if it were the Host club it would be up to myself and my twin to draw out the attention, Kyoya would avoid such ostentatious behavior. Although the occasion called for it, this was the Ootoris and now Hitachiin's way, since I too agreed to the very public search for my twin. This is our way of informing the rest of the student body hands off. Haru, now falls under the protection of both families….However I've never heard of any contract creating such bedlam before. Leave it to the Shadow King to far-out eclipse all others best efforts.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The first thing I did was pullout my phone and call my twin …..But of course the Beast wouldn't make it that simple as my call went straight to his voicemail. So the next stop was our dorm room. I only slipped in for a moment while Kyoya waited out front with the rest of the curious students. Entering our dorm I surprised a maid straightening up, but no sign of the Beast. I quickly left to rejoin the Shadow King when a pair of big brown eyes caught my attention, keeping her distance from the rest of the crowd. I wanted to rush to my friend's side, I wasn't quite sure how she is handling the rather unexpected turn of events…but I'm afraid that would have to wait. Seeing Haru is in no hurry joining the three of us she made her intentions clear. She merely wants to covertly observe.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **So I pretend not to see her and head for the Shadow King. As we begin our exhausted search of the school grounds. The ever increasing crowd followed us as we search through every library, all the classrooms, and the quad, everywhere, but there was no sign of the bruiting Beast.**_

 _ **End of flashback ….current time.**_

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV continues..**

While searching Ouran, I had called the staff and had all local Hitachiin's properties searched with strict instructions for no interaction. When no trace of my twin was found on school grounds or the properties the group ventured out to the surrounding city.

…That is until I walked pass a gleaming window, the storefront of our old coffee hangout. As a glimpse of my brother's red monstrosities caught my attention. Finding him here catches me completely off guard, knowing Hika's last experience with the unforgiving barista and the "accidentally" spilled coffee.

Tossing both hands up, pressing them on to the glass window. Seeing my twin tucked away in a booth, wrapped in his own chosen solitude, lost in his designer world. Being unable to even get close to my grumpy twin, due to certain undeniable facts he's been dealing with. I wasn't entirely sure if even the Shadow King is efficiently prepared to face the bruiting Beast. Turning my head to alert Kyoya of my twin's whereabouts. Suddenly witnessing him head in the direction of the front door without me.

.

It felt like I was running in slow motion, struggling my way through the crowds of curious students standing between myself and the Shadow king. Lifting my panicked filled eyes, seeing Kyoya carelessly stroll through the door without me. Followed by hordes of curious Ouran students entering the tiny coffee shop. Not bothering to wait outside, like they had been doing this entire time. Frantically squeezing through the crowd, inwardly berating myself for getting caught up in the moment. How stupid of me to think they wouldn't crowd around him! … _I'm so sorry Hika, I should have known._

My heart begins to rapidly strike against my fear stricken chest as the crowd quickly encircles my unaware twin. _Oh no, this isn't good…."_ Hikaru!" Desperately screaming out to my oblivious twin.

 _ **End of Kaoru's POV**_

* * *

 _ **Hikaru's POV**_

With the sound of British hard rock blasting in my ears. A single hand slides a large envelope across the table, into my line of sight. Roughly lifting my hand, sliding my headphones from my ears, wrapping them around my shoulders. Lifting my golden irritated eyes, ready to vanquish who dared to irrupt my creative process….That is until I lifted my head to see a pair of bone chilling glasses shining back at me. "What the hell do you want?" Gruffly growling through clenched teeth.

"This is the greeting I deserve, after all of my considerable endeavors in locating your disagreeable self?" Letting out a sigh. "Very well, if I must, I shall continue despite your abrasive behavior. After all, it isn't every day the Top Five requests my services." A wicked smirk appears on his lips.

"The top five? What do they want with me?" Just then my golden round eyes drop to the envelope, under closer inspection I notice a family seal, one all too familiar. All of a sudden the answer to my question abruptly smacks me in the face. "How the hell…What's that wicked woman up to?" Grumbling to myself.

"Hikaru!"

My stunned eyes quickly snap up, seeing Kao attempt to push through crowds of Ouran students filling the coffee shop, all with their eyes intently glued in my direction. The sight suddenly causes me to have difficulty pulling in a normal breath, my heart begins to thud loudly in my ears. An overwhelming suffocating feeling begins to tighten down on my body as staring students squeeze closer.

My panicked eyes catch sight of a devious smile emerging on my sempi's lips, musing to himself. "I rather enjoy highly influential people owing me for my efforts." He suddenly gives my beaded head a concerned look. "Hikaru, is everything alright?"

I could deal with the ramifications of the envelope later, but at the moment I just needed to run, and run extremely far away from here.

"Hika!" My twin calls out from the increasing crowd.

"Kyoya-sempi." My rough strained voice comes out between each attempt to practically take in an impossible breath. "I get it, you don't have to explain it to me." Hastily swinging my arm across the table, sweeping the legal envelope into my arm with one sudden motion. Swiftly leaping to my feet, causing my heavy head to spin and waver. "I just need some air." Stumbling on my feet until my head begins to clear, sprinting pass the counter.

"Hika, wait for me! Where are you going?" My brother's voice calls out.

Turning my perspiring head towards my pleading brother as I run in the other direction, causes my body to harshly slam into a startled busboy, holding a tray of stacked coffee mugs. White ceramic mugs fly in all directions, small eruptions of shattered dishware explode around my feet. My panicked eyes abruptly glance over to the visually shaken busboy. Giving him a remorseful, panicked look, leaping back on my feet. "I'm sorry, my brother will take care of it."

Glancing up to see my emerging concerned twin. "I'm sorry Kao, I just need to go!" Without another word I race through the storage room, find the back door. Forcefully throw out my arm, causing an old wooden screen door to swing out and harshly strike the building. Leaping from the top of a concrete staircase, my feet catch air before roughly landing on the hard pavement, causing a sharp sting.

Never looking back, my feet begin to sprint across the cold stone, leading me away from the coffee shop. My heart begins to calm down as I'm finally able to take a normal breath. The forced air blowing over my skin with my even controlled run causes my body to calm. So I just continued to run…..that is until my golden eyes glanced over to the envelope held in my fingers.

My hand roughly tightens around the envelope before changing directions to flag down a cab…..As I'm freaken sick of being kept in the dark …. My teeth clenched tight under my lips, it was time to get some damn answers…..I'm done with the games.

 _ **A little later….**_

Not bothering to be announced, roughly throwing my arms out to burst through the double doors. "Grandmother, where the heck are you?"

"Oh, one of my lovely young grandsons has come to pay me a visit." Her calm voice calls my attention, turning my head to see her standing next to a table, wearing a bright green kimono. My grandmother's grayish hair delicately intertwined with white lotus blossoms perched in an elaborate braided bun. "Is this social or business?" A mischievous smile curls at her lips.

My golden eyes flash with irritation, marching towards my grandmother. "Listen here old woman, I've had just about enough of your nonsense!" Flinging the thick envelope to land on the polished table as it slowly spins across her work space.

"Oh, I see, its business." Lifting a pair of red rubber handled clippers with her free hand. Picking up a white frilly ornamental lily from her carefully laid out flowers. Placing the long green stem near the sharpen blades. "Ah, Hikaru, my grandson, it's so nice to see you too." With a slight squeeze around the clippers a quick "snip" could be heard as the excess length falls to the table. "Is there a problem?"

My eyes glance from the table to my smirking grandmother. "Wait…but how-"

"How did I know?" Raising a knowing eyebrow in my direction, "I may not be able to tell you two apart." Lightly shaking her clippers towards me. "However, I do know your brother is smarter than to actually confront me."

"Humph," Folding my arms at my chest. "More like Kaoru is too scared to."

"Like I said, he's smarter." A wicked smile curls at her lips, as she snips another flower's stem.

Unfolding my arms, throwing them out wide. "Well I'm obviously not him and I've had enough." Adamantly poking a finger at the envelope. "Have you completely lost it, how do you expect me to marry some long lost cousin?"

Shaking my finger at her. "Old woman, you've just pushed me too far! You have kept us in the dark far too long, I want answers, and I want them now!"

She carelessly shrugs her shoulders, after my outburst. "Fine, I don't expect you to marry your cousin." An evil smile emerges on her features, causing a chill to run over my shoulders.

Her calm answer causes my head to spin with confusion. "You don't, but the contract-"

Shaking her head as she calmly cuts me off. "Oh, no, my dear sweet boy, I expect you to marry your _aunt_."

My astonished golden eyes grew over my gaping mouth. "What?!" Shaking my confused head, "How the hell is that even possible, let alone legal?"

"My dear boy doesn't that school teach you anything?" Letting out a humorous chuckle. "Well, it's when a man and woman-"

"Stop!" Abruptly throwing out my arm towards the smirking woman. Inwardly praying she wouldn't dare go any further. "Please no, if you ever want great grandchildren, just stop right there!"

Her golden eyes shined brilliantly with an evil thought. "Or in my dear sweet Haruhi's case it would be grandchildren." Wrinkling her nose in excitement…. Causing my head to practically explode.

My eyes burned at the evil woman. "Okay, old woman what are you going on about?" Adamantly flinging my arms wide as I shake my head. "There is absolutely no possible way our Haru is mom's sister!"

"I beg to differ." Shrugging her shoulders as she carefully arranges a few Asiatic orange lilies in her floral creation. "There are quite a few unsuspecting women at the end of their childbearing years with little surprises tugging at their pant legs." The evil woman slyly replies.

Carefully handing a flaming red Crocosmia spike to my grandmother. "Then what's with all the secrecy, why haven't you and grandfather said anything before? If she's truly a member of this family,"…. Letting out a sad sigh. "Then why did you keep her from us?" A sharp pain strikes at my chest with my question.

She leans in close, with a serious expression. "My dear boy, who says Haruhi is your grandfather's."

My stunned eyes stare at the elderly woman in front of me. "Grandmother!" Hissing out my words.

"Relax Hikaru, this should be a happy occasion for you." My grandmother chuckles as she extends out a hand, roughly slapping me on the back.

Picking up my contract, slapping it with my other hand. "Happy?! How the hell is this even legal?"

Giving me a serious look, crossing her arms in front of her. "My dear boy, I assure you Haruhi is 100 % legally." A mischievous smile curls at her lips. "My …. _adopted_ daughter." Letting out a small giggle.

Completely shocked the contract slips out of my fingers, back on to the table. "Wait," Throwing out a hand, shaking my confused head. "Wait, grandmother did you just say _adopted_ daughter?" All of sudden a held in breath blows pass my lips with a truly amazing thought. My "forgetful princess" could actually be mine…I had a chance.

"Ha!" Flinging out a free hand, pointing a wrinkled finger at my chest while bursting out in laughter. "You should have seen your face." Tears begin to prick at her eyes as she laughs hysterically at my torment.

Glaring at the laughing woman. "Your just ….evil."

Pounding on her table as she can't stop laughing. "Oh, my dear boy it was so hilarious."

After a moment she straightens up, wiping the tears from her eyes. Clearing her throat, her expression turns dark. "Although you better watch yourself, Sonny." Shaking her clippers in front of my chest." I better not hear you calling me 'old woman' anymore. I could just as easily pick one of those horrid social climbing fangirls that constantly marches through my door." Shaking her clippers towards the door. "Dragging their despicably greedy parents behind them. Do I make myself clear?" Giving me a lethal expression as she shakes her clippers close to my face.

.

Swallowing hard as my eyes nervously drop down to the steel blades. Lifting a finger to cautiously push the sharp blades away from my chest. "Ah, y…yes ma'am."

Glancing at my somewhat nervous face, causing a chuckle to slip from her lips. "Look, my dear boy, I think you've been through enough for the day." Slapping my back, motioning to the door. "Come sit with me Hikaru, let's have a little snack. I'll explain everything to you."

Giving her suspicious look, before begrudgingly nodding my head.

 **A Little Later…**

My grandmother had requested maple nut pancakes smothered in butter, soaked with maple syrup. One of our favorite foods she had discovered during her travels. Sitting at the far side of my grandmother's extensive dining room table, covered in delicate lace runner.

Her golden eyes look in my direction, folding her hands in her lap before speaking in a soft tone. "Kotoko, and your mother first met at Ouran, in fact it was their very first day of school. The two girls were exact opposites. Your mother …well your mother is actually a lot like you. Head strong, full of life, ready to leap into anything."

A sad smile appeared on my grandmother's lips. "Kotoko, was a lot like, well from what I know she was a lot like your friend, Haruhi. Polite, quiet, sort of a thinker….a look before you leap sort of person….But the two girls complemented each other, quickly becoming best friends." A humorless chuckle escaped her mouth. "They were inseparable, she practically grew up at the Bunkyo estate with your mother. She was like a daughter to me… and a sister to your mother." Grandmother sadly glances down to her hands. "One day around her third year of college she received her contract, shortly after that she disappeared."

.

Slowly lifting her head, revealing tearing eyes. "Your poor mother was devastated with the loss…She would constantly ask Yoshio Ootori, Kotoko's oldest brother if they had any news from their Onion squad, but the answer was always no." Turning her head,

"Until one day, after your second birthday Kotoko pops up in front of your mother's building." Letting out another sigh. "That's the day you met your friend….and your mother, well your mother learned the truth. You see Hikaru, that sweet child's own family was blackmailing her into silence."

"Blackmail, with what?" Holding my fork just before my lips. Giving my grandmother a confused look.

"Not with _what_ but with _who_ m ….they blackmailed her with your mother's business…..your mother was so angry when she squeezed the truth from her reluctant friend. Kotoko simply walked away from everything she ever knew to protect your mother from the Ootoris, and the Suoh's matriarch."

Taking a moment to swallow my syrupy bite before picking up a blue napkin to lightly wipe away my lips. I knew the Ootoris were cold and highly competitive from just observing the Shadow King, but to actually hear it from my grandmother's own perspective shocked me. "The Ootoris and the Suohs blackmailed Kotoko with Mom's business?"

She remained silent, sadly nodding her head towards me with emotional eyes.

After a few moments she cleared her throat and continued. "However, your mother refused to let her longtime friend go. She managed to convince her reluctant friend to secret weekly playdates, and the bond grew once more."

Letting out a small chuckle, lightly shaking a finger at me. "Although, you kids surprised us the most, it wasn't just your mother and Kotoko who grew closer. You boys almost immediately accepted Kotoko's daughter and like the two mothers, you three grew inseparable."

Letting out a heavy sigh. Glancing down at her hands. "Until one unforeseen day, Kotoko was racing to get to work when a driver ran a red light."

Throwing up a hand, "Stop, you don't need to go any further," My voice turns emotional. "I know what happens next."

My grandmother shakes her head, gently lacing her hand over mine, pulling it down. "You don't know all of it …. That family of hers started to instigate trouble for that poor sweet girl." Watching my grandmother quickly being taken over by her own miserable memories as tears began to fall from her aged golden eyes. "While you and your brother were comforting Haruhi at the estate." My grandmother reaches over and pulls a delicate handkerchief from her green kimono, dotting her tearing eyes.

My eyes glance over to her resting hand as her aged fingers clench tightly around the handkerchief. "While that poor woman laid on her deathbed," My grandmother's jaw tightened and her words became sharp. "Her own father legally schemed to take away her daughter, so she could be married off to the Suoh boy." Touching her cheek as she thought, before waving a dismissive hand towards me. "Who I believed lived with his mother in Europe somewhere."

"They tried to arrange a contract for Tamaki back then, before he was even in Japan?" asking in a somewhat incredulous tone.

My grandmother nodded her head. "Yes, I'm afraid so. However her grandfather wasn't going to wait until she turned 17. Her grandfather had plans to marry her off as soon as he gained full custody."

My body begins to burn at my grandmother's words. Throwing up a hand towards her. "Wait, wait just a minute. You're telling me, while we were trying to keep our best friend from emotionally crumbling from her mother's impending death, her grandfather was marrying her off to the French poodle?"

My grandmother just nodded her head.

My hand lifted, rubbing the side of my throbbing head. "I've heard of families agreeing to contracts shortly after the children are born, but to actually be married before you enter elementary school. I've never heard of such a thing."

"It's extremely rare and a little dark, but it does happen. The children merely grow up together as friends, until the proper age." My grandmother motions to herself. "That's when I entered the picture. I adopted Haruhi under the Hitachiin name to legally protect her from becoming a child bride."

Letting out a sad sigh, as her aged golden eyes begin to soften with remorse. "However, unfortunately for you I also gave both parents my word I would not interfere until her 17th birthday. That father of hers wanted her to have a commoner childhood, away from our world. So after her mother's …passing I arranged for the family to grieve in Europe, and ordered the estate wiped clean of the Fujioka's existence. In hopes you two would forget and move on .I mean you were so young I thought I was helping you heal. "My grandmother sadly glanced down at her aged wringing hands.

I'm afraid the forced separation didn't help Haruhi's situation either. Because of her mother's passing so close to her entering school she emotionally couldn't handle being around others. Her father pulled her from school and I or her uncle provided private tutors for most of her education."

My golden eyes sadly fell with my chest twisting. "She's been alone…. all this time, she was alone." my pained words came out just above a whisper.

Taking a breath before continuing. "Around her 17th birthday she was sent early admissions to Ouran." Raising a knowing eyebrow while a mischievous smile emerged on her lips. "Where I had you waiting for the movers, hoping you would both bump into each other on the empty campus."

She lifted her aged hand to her head, rubbing the side of it. "However, _that woman_ , the Suoh matriarch caught on to my plans and arranged for her grandson to also be on campus."

Her face turned remorseful reaching over to grab my hand. "I'm truly sorry for all the pain you and Kaoru went through….. All because of my promise to a couple of desperate parents. Normally in true Hitachiin tradition you would slowly be introduced to the girl, develop a friendship and over time, hopefully feelings….But the agreement I made wouldn't allow anyone near the girl until she turned 17. However through her enrichment classes that her late mother and I insisted be a part of her education she wasn't completely alone. I was able to slowly introduce her to other children, such as her cousin, the Haninozuka heir, and the Morinozuka heir."

My jaw tensed with my grandmother's honest words. Quickly dropping my fork to my half-finished plate. "If that's so, then why leave your own grandsons' out?" Tossing out an irritated hand, with the memory of my painful past. "Why wasn't she enrolled in any of our classes? We went through enough of them." Anger seethed through my teeth.

"Listen, I couldn't risk it, her father knew both of you …However I couldn't take how much her disappearance was hurting you. Your brother was desperately trying to remember which cause heated arguments between the two of you."

"You knew about that?"

"Yes Hikaru, even though I'm half way across the planet I do keep tabs on my two mischievous grandsons."

My golden eyes glare towards my grandmother. "You mean you have your informants spy on us."

"Oh, please, like you didn't know." Waving a dismissive hand, "Anyway, I couldn't handle seeing you two like that." A wicked smile turned up on her lips. "So against my better judgment I arranged a few chance meetings. "Your Western etiquette class came before hers."

"Haruhi was in Madame Charlotte's class after ours? I never noticed her."

My grandmother reaches over, harshly pinching my cheek." Well, perhaps if you two would have stuck your head out once in a while, you might have noticed her! I even arranged a weekend art class, of course one of you was sick that day, but I made sure your mother forced the other twin to go."

"That was you?" Pulling my cheek from her grasp, lifting a hand to tenderly rub it.

Her voice turned depressed, letting out a sad sigh. "Yes, but because of it, her father somehow found out about it. He blew up at your mother, before pulling Haruhi from all her classes. Even though technically I wasn't breaking the rules her father became unreasonable after that, cutting all ties. After that all we really could do was watch from a distance and prepare for her eventual arrival. Where you and Haruhi would receive your contracts while attending Ouran."

Lifting my hand, running it through my ginger hair. "I don't understand, why me? Why did the top five pick me and not Tamaki?"

Letting out a chuckle, shaking her head. "Oh my dear boy, there really was no other choice, you were ' _it'_ this entire time. We were just waiting for the letter to be delivered."

"Why, because of my past with Haru? Then why not Kao?" Lifting both hands, cradling my confused head in them, tossing out questions as my voice grew soft. "Is it because I'm the oldest? …is it because I'm the family heir?" I just needed to know the reason …of course my heart was silently hoping for the unattainable….since Haruhi is the only one that can truly tell us apart.

"No, it has nothing to do with that." Lifting a hand, poking a finger at my chest. "It's because she asked for you ….and I tend to agree with the choice." My grandmother speaks proudly.

Lifting my head, speaking in a depressed tone. "So mom picked after all?" Figuring mom didn't have any particular reason to just pick me. So it must have been any twin would do. So why not the eldest?

"Ah, no, it wasn't your mother." Shaking her head.

"It wasn't Haru, was it?" Asking in disbelief. Although I deeply wish it could be.

Letting out a burst of laughter. "Oh, dear boy, cool your hormones, she had nothing to do with it. That poor girl is just as surprised, as you are today." Lifting her hand, slapping me on the back.

Her face grew serious. "Now Hikaru, ask yourself. Who could it be?"

When I stopped to think about all the possible people that could influence my grandmother's decision, only one name kept popping up in my head. My wide eyes snapped towards my grandmother in utter disbelief. "It couldn't be, that's impossible." But yet my heart continued to hope.

A wide satisfied smile emerged on my grandmother's lips. "I see you're not so dumb after all." She extended a hand out, pulling open a small drawer. She carefully lifted an aged pink envelope from the drawer before handing it to me. "By the way, she wrote you a letter as well." My stunned golden eyes drop to the worn pink stationary held within my palm. Pulling in a sharp breath as my eyes slowly travel along the front of the aged envelope, seeing a single name written in faded ink:

 ** _Hikaru Hitachiin…my name._**

My head jerked up with astonished eyes. "What, but how?"

"Apparently Haruhi wasn't the only one that could tell you two apart. I guess she inherited her eye for detail from her mother. Kotoko noticed something between the two of you, during all those playdates."

My heart begins to rapidly beat in my chest as I speak to myself in an astonished tone.

 **" _She could tell us apart …..she didn't just pick any twin, she picked 'me' for her daughter."_**

"Isn't that what I just said?" My grandmother grew irritated. It wasn't my intention to let the astonishing thought slip from my lips, it just felt somewhat good to be recognized for being 'me' instead of being one of the two. ..Or the Hitachiin Heir.

"Kotoko might have been against the contract your mother asked for, but apparently she wasn't against the candidate." My grandmother proudly smacks me in the shoulder.

Turning my confused face towards my smirking grandmother. "Wait, mom asked Kotoko for a contract for me?"

Suddenly feeling a light smack to my head. "Keep up boy, I'm not as young as I look. You're wasting what precious little life I have left." My grandmother snaps out with irritation.

She lifts her hand, rubbing her head. "No, not exactly you the first time around. Hikaru, ask yourself when do you think your mother asked?"

Shrugging my shoulders "Ah, I'm not really sure" But then that wonderful fall day washed up in my memory….the day we played our game. "Wait, around the time we found out she could tell us apart."

Her lips turn in a wicked teasing smile. "Ah, apparently the future of this family isn't in danger after all ….for the first time since you've been born, I'll be able to have a goodnight sleep."

My golden eyes glare up at my grandmother. "Hey watch it you old-"

Abruptly cutting me off, sternly waving a finger. "Watch yourself, young man!" The smaller women squints her glaring golden eyes, with a deadly serious expression emerging on her features. "Call me 'old women' one more time and just watch what I can do. It only takes a single strike of a pen and your brother will get the girl. You can so easily be stuck with a simple minded fangirl for the rest of your life."

Throwing up my hands towards the threatening woman. "Fine, you win….but before I agree." Picking up the contract between the both of us. "I have my own condition." Motioning to it with my freehand.

My resolves softens a bit as my grandmother evilly cackles at my request. "Have you even read the contract, yet? Of course not. Do you have any idea what's in that stack of papers you're swinging about so freely?"

Not really appreciating being laughed at, I quickly straighten my shoulders and speak firmly. "I'm sure you were fair." Shallowing hard, "to both of us."

My grandmother shakes her head as she chuckles. "Oh, I wasn't the one negotiating on Haruhi's behalf."

I couldn't imagine ever arguing with my grandmother on accepting my aunt's contract. I can just imagine Kao laughing his ass off because of this. "What, but your legally her mother and the matriarch of the Hitachiin family? How could you not negotiate for her? Your kind of 'it' for both of us."

She lets out a concerned sigh before continuing. "Yes, that may be true. However, Kotoko, in her wisdom to protect her only daughter's best interest from the grave. Appointed her brother the executor of her estate. She explicitly left instructions for her brother to negotiate for her."

My blood immediately sank to my feet, my round somewhat frightened eyes snap up to my grandmother. Nothing came from my lips as I attempted to speak, clearing my throat before a raspy voice came through. "You….mean."

A mischievous look sparkled in the evil woman's eyes, taking far too much pleasure in my new found predicament. "Yes that dictionary they call a contract is been negotiated by the Ootoris and not just any Ootori, but the patriarch himself." Raising a knowing eyebrow over her golden eyes. "You still want to blindly agree, without even reading it? It does have some _very_ interesting legal clauses, you might want to at least scan it before you literally sign your life away." The women lets out a chuckle.

.

"Uh." Fuck all I could do was stand frozen with fear. My heart actually gets a chance. I'm 'it' Somehow I had been miraculously chosen over the French Poodle, to be 'it'…..However now to remain 'it' I would have to negotiate with the Shadow King's cold father. I had this dark feeling wash over me, like I was going to be negotiating with the king of the underworld, himself.

Waving a dismissive hand towards me, "That's what I thought." Giving a curious look, "by the way what did you want so badly that you would so blindly agree?"

My hand quickly reaches inside my school blazer, pulling out my leather wallet and a pen. Quickly opening my thinly folded wallet to slip a recent receipt from it. Clicking the pen with my thumb, before scribbling my single condition on the scrap paper. "Here, I won't agree to the contract, without it." With my hand laying over the paper I carefully slide it to my curious grandmother.

My grandmother swiftly picks up the paper, and reads it. Her golden eyes give me a skeptical look. "What no private jet, no island?" Asking with an incredulous tone. "No get out of jail free card, for later?" She lets out a wicked laugh.

Pulling my shoulders straight. "No, ma'am." Firmly motioning to the paper with my head. "Just that."

An evil smile curls at the devious woman's lips. "Well aren't you ballsy." Giving me a knowing look. "You know you just can't bluff your way to this …. It's not like I don't know your true feelings for the girl. I've known them longer then you have." Speaking in a smug tone as she dangles the scrap piece of paper in her polished fingers. "You would risk giving that up, for this?" Carefully studying my face.

"Yes, it means that much to me." Firmly speaking.

"You do realize it's already been set in motion, long before now." My grandmother lets out a breath, falling back in the carved wooden chair.

Raising a knowing eyebrow, nodding my head. "Yes, from what you've told me about the family, I'm sure you been planning for some time."

She quickly rises from her seat, waving a dismissive hand towards me. "Go back to your brother and thoroughly read you're dictionary." Carefully handing me the contract and the letter. "See if you even want to agree to the crazy thing." Pushing in her chair, ready to leave the practically empty dining room. "I'll give you my final answer before both families meet with their lawyers….fair enough?"

"Yes ma'am that seems fair." Lifting up from the dark polished chair, firmly nodding my head.

"You do realize you might be making this deal for nothing. Haruhi could very well refuse the contract or… I might not be so far off." Giving out a little chuckle. "Aren't you curious, I'm sure you can guess with what you know?"

"Knowing what I know, I'm pretty sure I don't need to guess. I already know." Burning my golden eyes in her direction, giving her a serious look.

"And you still want to make the deal?" She asks in an incredulous tone.

"Yes, it's that important to me." Firmly nodding my head, adamantly folding my arms at my chest.

Her aged eyes slowly travel over my stubborn exterior, before her lips curl at the edges with a self-assured smile. "Like I said _ballsy_ …..but I will definitely sleep better tonight, knowing you're the family's heir." And with that she began to leave the room, stopping only to instruct a maid of my departure.

 **Just a few minutes later….**

Deciding it would be better to wait outside for the car. There's no telling what that evil woman would "request" from me for her own wicked amusement. Perched on my grandmother's marbled front steps I gradually take in a deep breath. The chilled spring air swirled in my lungs, before allowing the air to blow pass my lips. Leaning back on my hands, allowing my tensed shoulders to drop. It had been quite a day. Hell, if I asked Kao, he would say it's been quite a few weeks….

.

Taking in another breath, causing my chest to rise and fall with the calming action. My golden eyes lifted to the night sky before begrudgingly falling to the thick legal envelope, lying next to me. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to get started….Knowing the Ootori's it would be painfully boring and not to mention overly extensive. Reaching out a hand until something else draws my attention…Something pink.

 ** _My curiosity burns at the sight, extending my shaky fingers, carefully picking up_**

 ** _…..the aged envelope that's only addressed to me._**

 **End of Hikaru's POV**

* * *

 **End of chapter 26**.

 _ **I have to tell you I've wanted to write this chapter for well over a year! Hikaru is not only the top five candidate, but he has always been the only candidate, requested by Kotoko herself. So there you go another surprise! Yeah! But wait there's more to come.**_

 _ **Okay, this was supposed to be a quick update so I could finally update "Back in our world" That was one week and 10,000 words later…..So that didn't happen. Sorry about that. Thank you for your amazing support. Alright I better get a move on and begin the next update. See you soon.**_

 _ **Please Follow/Review/Favorite/Share.**_

 _ **Thanks for taking a peek ;) Alimackatjac.**_


	27. Chapter 27Dictionaries, Shakespeare and

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Lifetime Continues

Chapter 27

Dictionaries, Shakespeare and awkward questions.

* * *

 **Renege's POV**

 **A few days later ….**

With a bored irritated sigh released from my lips, my brown eyes watch as my delicate fingers fall rhythmically against the chair's over stuffed arm. It was just a few days ago I was nearly eaten up with curiosity with the mere anticipation of Haruhi's _Bewildered Knight's_ reaction.

The entire campus was practically set ablaze with the sight of my Dark Prince, and the ginger twin searching the campus for their fellow club mate. Whether devastated with utter heart wrenching sadness or pissed as hell with jealousy from all the attention they drew, the host club search caused everyone to burn with curiosity. The entire student population waited on pins and needles for the impending arrival of such an epic day. The monumental, yet extremely emotional day when the first of our precious Host club members received a contract.

.

However in the end, the Dark Prince's anticipated delivery was anything but climactic. In fact you might say it fizzled horribly. Instead of a grand sweeping romantic gesture that everyone expected from anyone of the legendary Host club members. The ginger haired prankster basically freaked out, causing all kinds of mayhem as he rocketed out the backdoor…. Not exactly the pivotal romantic moment of any shojo manga.

After the disappointed crowd gradually dispersed from the normally sleepy coffee shop. The panicked teen left his cooler headed twin behind to pay for damages. Seeing the lonely teen somewhat lost, without his other half around I quickly made the decision to silently stand next to my partner. Suddenly realizing it might not be a complete waste of time as I watch my partner in matchmaking head for my roommate. Although before Kaoru could even say anything my Dark Prince swoops down from nowhere and whisks me away to my dorm.

.

Such a gallant gesture from my daring Dark Prince would undoubtedly set my heart aflame ….but seeing as it wasn't just me and also his cousin the gesture turned tedious rather than romantic. Quite literally, I was beginning to see the untouchable romantic pedestal I had thrusted under the six handsome unobtainable bachelors begin to crack and crumble. Quickly realizing, being locked in my dorm with my Dark Prince was irritating and arduous, nothing like my countless heated daydreams. With our only solace coming from our normally scheduled classes. I was inwardly screaming for some kind of release, like a wild animal aimlessly circling its cage.

.

"Skip." My roommate firmly yells out while lying on the couch with the thick dictionary like contract sprawled across her lap. Quickly taking a yellow highlighter to the designated clause.

"Fine." With an annoyed huff my Dark Prince pushes up his glasses before turning the page. "Let's move on to page 393 paragraph 1.0….In regards to-"

With the sudden appearance of my roommate's cheeks blazing on fire my eyes quickly move to the paragraph in question, as she yells out in an almost panic. "Skip!"

"Haruhi, need I remind you I'm merely here as your objective console. Don't think of me as your older male cousin, but purely as a clinical adviser. Nothing discussed in regards to this contract shall leave this room." Letting out an irritated sigh as he coolly motions to the contract neatly placed in his hands.

"I don't care if you were some kind of saint. There is absolutely no way in hell I would ever speak of such matters with you!" She quickly uncaps her pen, scribbling the bright yellow highlighter across the page. As it serves as a reminder to study the section in private or at least after the dorm is testosterone free.

"And before you ask me whether I prefer boxers or briefs, just don't bother, I prefer neither." Recapping her pen, roughly shaking it at her cousin.

Quickly tossing up a hand, covering my astonished mouth. "Haru, I never thought you were into such things."

"Ren, pull that boy crazed mind of yours out of the gutter!" Pointing the capped pen to her head. "I'm merely stating I have no preference. He should wear what makes him comfortable."

An intense glaring light shines from my Dark Prince's glasses as an icy tone slips from his lips. "I'm not sure you understand what you're actually throwing away. Most future wives would relish the control you now hold in your hands. I don't think you appreciate how truly methodical the Ootori family lawyers labored for your best desired outcome."

Motioning to the contract, fanning out its seemly endless pages. "Oh, I'm pretty sure she has an- idea."

Irritated with each other the two cousin's sit, while glaring at one another. Kyoya motions a hand to the contract. "These fairly intimate clauses must be addressed, you just can't ignore them. I thought inviting your roommate would afford you some sort of comfort. Perhaps you would like me to invite more experienced counsel to discuss them."

My furious brown eyes flash towards the Dark Prince. "Invited?! I seem to remember being practically manhandled by your thuggish brute body guards!" Throwing out a graceful arm ahead of me. "I can still see their fingerprints all over my fair skin."

"Fine, for the time being let's move forward to the next chapter. It seems as said wife the Hitachiins are requiring you to attend no less than six formal dressed events a month." Kyoya coolly reads from the contract.

"Six?!" Haru's big brown eyes snap wide open.

"Yes, that's actually pretty minimal for the Hitachiin's. Seeing as the twin's mother runs a fashion company and your implied betrothed is the company's assumed heir. I would consider six formal events well beneath their actual anticipated level. By my experience alone I would remind you I'm required to attend no less than double that, and I'm not the family's heir. It seems the Hitachiin matriarch is either woefully misinformed or is forfeiting significantly on your behalf. I would strenuously recommend you agree with the required days."

.

Quickly holding the folded contract in front of me. "Haru, you're so lucky! It states the Hitachiins will provide no less than two personal maids who are highly educated in cosmetology and fashion. With their help the six events will be a breeze. I agree with Kyoya this really is a no brainer, you should agree."

"What?" Haru stubbornly shakes her head, "I don't need a personal maid, much less two of them! I'm more then capable of dressing myself."

"Well yes, it's true they can attend to your needs while dressing. However the job itself is much more involved." Kyoya turned his dreamy head towards me. "Renge, could you clarify the Hitachiin's position on the matter?"

"Ah Haru, it's more to do with presentation and image and less to do with the actual applying of said clothes."

"It doesn't matter to me what they actually do , say _no_ to both of the personal maids and cut the formal events by half, three a month is more than enough for me."

Kyoya lifts a hand, pushing up his glasses with two fingers. "Three? Haruhi, I highly doubt they'll accept such an ill-advised number. I must once more adamantly protest and remind you to seriously consider the clauses of this contract."

"Well, I didn't ask for your help in the first place." Haruhi practically rips into the Host club vice president.

 _And their they go again_ …Letting out an irritated sigh as this is what my life has been like for the last few days, one heated negotiation after the other …..Wondering, if the other side was having a better time of it.

 **End of Renge's POV**

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

 _ **Flashback a few nights ago.**_

 _ **I had fallen into a shallow tense, dreamless sleep, worrying about my older brother's whereabouts. Unconsciously feeling something warm covering my shoulders, causing my sleepy golden eyes to gradually flutter open to see a cuddly white duvet pulled up to my chin.**_

" _ **I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. It just looked like you were cold on the couch. It's late, you should really be in bed. " A concerned voice whispers out, calling for my attention.**_

 _ **Blinking my sleep hazed eyes to see my twin balancing his folded over contract on the arm of his chair, diligently diving into its contents. Happily skimming the surface of a pint of maple nut ice cream with a silver spoon. He watches the beige frozen dessert with delicious gold spots curl into the spoon before lifting the rather large bite to his mouth. Immediately my brother lets out a pained groan and his hand flies up to his temple. "Damn, brain freeze."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Were my ears deceiving me or did it sound like my twin's normal voice. "Well you big dummy, don't take such large bites and that won't happen." Letting out a heavy sigh. "Hika, You know how it affects you. Try touching your tongue to the roof of your mouth." I watch as my brother tries my suggestion. Happy to see the wrinkles in my twin's pained forehead flatten almost immediately after doing so. "Did that seem to help?"**_

" _ **Yeah, it did, thanks Kao." Hika's lips curled into a wide satisfied smile, while he nods his head.**_

 _ **My golden eyes cautiously peek out from the overstuffed comforter.**_ _**"Never mind that. Hika, is it really you?"**_

 _ **Hikaru looks up from his contract, playfully rolling his eyes. "Kao, were identical twins, of course it's me." Lifting his hand, motioning up by his head. "Who else could it be with such a handsome face?"**_

" _ **Well, it hasn't been you, as of late…it's been the Beast." Sheepishly shrugging my shoulders.**_

 _ **Sticking his spoon in the middle of the pint of ice cream. Lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck as his voice turns remorseful and his golden eyes slide to the side. "Yeah, I know, I didn't want to act like that around you." Letting out a heavy sigh, dropping his hand. "In fact, I tried to stay away from you. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, there's no excuse for it. It's just been really hard for me lately." Hika's ginger head falls with his depressing words.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I knew why my brother turned into the Beast, I didn't blame him one bit. It had to be incredibly difficult to find yourself in love with a person you're not allowed to be with…**_

 _ **Seeing my twin practically hate himself for his past behavior caused me to roll my body on my side, rest my messy head on my propped up hand. Cautiously extending out a comforting hand over my brother's hand. "Ah Hika, you know even when you're the Beast, your still my twin, you always will be." Hika lifts his head revealing emotional eyes, on the verge of tears. "Hey, don't worry about it. I love you, Bro."**_

 _ **Giving me a thankful smile that reached all the way to his eyes. "Thanks little Bro," Giving my hand a squeeze. "I love you too, I don't deserve you."**_

 _ **Pulling my hand away, giving off a light hearted chuckle. "Well of course not, but I'm stuck with you anyway. So what's a twin to do?" Pushing myself up in a sitting position to allow the white cloud like cover to pool around my waist. Playfully throwing out my hands towards his cold treat while pouting. "So how about sharing some of that ice cream and we'll call it a truce?"**_

 _ **Hika stops the spoonful of ice-cream at his mouth, just before rolling his eyes and shoving the spoon in his smirking mouth. With his silver spoon held between his lips he reaches right next to him, pulling out a small white handled bag. He fumbles with the bag before tossing another sealed pint into my hands. "Here, I bought you one too." Handing me a silver spoon.**_

 _ **Ripping the clear plastic wrap from around the lid of the ice cream. Wasting no time once the lid was peeled away from the top, scooping a rather large bite of the rich creamy treat from the chilled carton. "So Hika, what sent the Beastie packing and brought my happier twin back?"**_

 _ **Pulling the spoon from his lips, looking a bit sheepish. "Oh um, well actually, I just came back from Grandmother's estate."**_

 _ **Practically choking on my ice cream, feeling an ice cold lump slowly slide down my throat. "Really?" a few coughs explode from my chilled lungs. "That usually puts you in a worse mood. How did she manage to help you?"**_

 _ **Hika circles his spoon on the outer edge of his carton, making the sides even with the plunging center. "She set me straight on a few things, that's all." Hika shrugs his shoulders, acting like it's no big deal. "One thing she told me is Kotoko isn't related to mom they were-"**_

" _ **Childhood friends? Yeah, I already know." Sliding a spoon between my lips, also shrugging my shoulders. "Kotoko was also close friends with all but one of the current top five members. That's why there's so much secrecy around Haru…..it's personal to them."**_

 _ **Hika flashes his astonished eyes in my direction. "What, but how?!"**_

 _ **Speaking as my attention is drawn away from my astonished twin, and back on my ice cream. Scraping the edge of the carton, averting my eyes from my twin. "It came at somewhat of a high price." Uncomfortably clearing my throat, "but let's just say Ren helped me out. She was able to find one of the missing yearbooks. Inside there are several pictures of Kotoko with mom and Souh. There's one rather large picture of most of the current members of the top five. When you get a chance, you really should see it. Haru looks just like her mom."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Yeah, I might just have to do that." For a moment Hika looked as if he was lost in a faraway place with a warm smile emerging on his lips.**_

 _ **He soon came to his senses as he playfully shoves my arm. "So Kao, what kind of high price has my poor little brother agreed to pay to the mean blonde girl?" Raising a suggestive eyebrow. He didn't have to say it out right I knew he already had an idea of what the crazed girl would want.**_

" _ **Oh shut up, it's nothing, really!" Playfully shoving my twin as my cheeks burned red hot.**_

 _ **Throwing out his hands in defense as he chuckles. "Ok, fine. Go ahead and keep your little secret for now. It's just a matter of time."**_

" _ **Hika, I don't get it." Giving my brother a confused look, sliding the spoon from my lips. "If Kotoko isn't related to mom, as Grams said. Doesn't that mean Renge was mistaken this entire time?"**_

 _ **Hika reaches up, nervously rubbing the back of his neck as his golden eyes slide away from me. "Ah no, I wouldn't exactly say she was wrong." Dropping his hands from his neck.**_

 _ **Scraping the frozen cream with my spoon. "But I thought you just said Kotoko isn't related to mom? That would mean-"**_

 _ **Hika quickly cuts me off, "Nope, Renge heard right, she is absolutely related to us. You see Haru is legally a Hitachiin." Letting out a relieved sigh, "She's just not related to us by blood." Giving me a triumphant smile as he shoves a spoonful of frozen maple nut ice cream in his mouth.**_

" _ **What? Hang on, what do you mean she's related to us, just not by blood?" Stopping the spoon from entering my lips, giving my brother a confused look.**_

" _ **It's like I said." Shrugging his shoulders. "Kao, just let me explain it to you. It seems after Kotoko's death her grandfather was planning to take custody away from Haru's father. He was basically planning to sell Haru off to the Souhs …..For the French Poodle ...Right under our noses."**_

" _ **Wait, you're telling me years before the French Poodle ever set foot in Japan? The Ootori grandfather was planning to hand his own five year old granddaughter to the Suohs? "**_

" _ **Yep, tied to a contract, no less." Taking another bite of his ice cream while nodding his head.**_

" _ **Dude, I knew the Shadow King came from a cold family, but that's just flat-out heartless." I couldn't help but shiver at the thought.**_

" _ **Apparently, Haru's parents asked for Grandmother's help just before Kotoko..." Hika's voice turns gloomy, "Well, let's just say, shortly after Kotoko was admitted to the hospital. Grams agreed to help and adopted Haru under the Hitachiin name, before her mother died. Keeping Haru safe from her grandfather's plans. Grams made the arrangements without mom's knowledge, mom just learned about it this year."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **So if that's true, what's with the forced separation?" Sticking my spoon in the middle of my ice cream, with a disgusted feeling twisting at my stomach. "All those years...Was it some sick and twisted game to them?" I didn't feel like taking another bite, thinking back to all the pain my brother and I went through as my hands tightened in a fist.**_

 _ **She knew where she was this entire time …and they just watched us suffer.**_

 _ **Hika sticks his spoon in the center of his ice cream, reaching out to gently place a reassuring hand on my tighten fist. "Look Kao, I know this is hard to hear but Grams thought she was helping us forget. After everything happened with Kotoko, Haru's parents didn't trust this world. Part of the agreement was that our world couldn't be revealed until Haru turned 17. That's why grandmother called me back to literally watch paint dry. She scheduled Haru to move into the Ouran's dorms the exact same time. It was her way to reintroduce us, but the Souh's grandmother found out about it, and had the French Poodle intervene." My fist softened under my brother's comforting touch.**_

" _ **Let me guess, they had the French Poodle intervene because he was one of the candidates on the list."**_

 _ **Hika lets out a humorless chuckle, shaking his ginger head with a small sad smile emerging on his lips. "Actually Kao, there was no list …..I've always been the top five's one and only candidate."**_

" _ **What, but the Boss?" Astonished, I couldn't believe what my brother was saying….I mean I knew Hika wouldn't lie to me, it was just hard to wrap my head around it. First finding out about the contract …then about the Top Five's list …..Finding out it's been Hika this entire time, was all a bit much for me to take in.**_

 _ **Hika's face turned sad, pulling his hand away from mine. "The Boss's family didn't accept me as the candidate. They believed it should have been the French Poodle. Something about making up for prior commitments."**_

" _ **Oh, poor Tamaki, he must be devastated." Even though the French Poodle had been a complete ass, my chest bbroke for my one time friend.**_

" _ **Yeah, believe me, even I feel awful for him." Lifting a hand, running his fingers through his hair. "Feeling utterly lost…Well let's just hope Kyoya isn't his usual indifferent self. The Boss is really going to need a friend, now."**_

 _ **Sadly nodding my head in agreement with my brother. Knowing we were probably the last two people that he would want to see. "Ah Hika?"**_

" _ **Yeah Kao." Blindly answering while plunging his spoon towards the bottom of the chilled container.**_

 _ **My golden eyes burned with curiosity as I cautiously asked the question.**_ _**"Hika, why did the Top five just pick you?"**_

 _ **Reaching out his hand, mussing my ginger hair with a content smile emerging on his lips. "Oh, it's a long story, I'll tell you about it, later. You should really go to bed." Dropping his hand, diving back into his new contract.**_

 _ **Peeling the overstuffed cover off my legs. Pausing just before my arms push off from the couch, giving my older brother a concerned look. "Hika, don't you think you should too?"**_

 _ **Lifting his head from the contract, "Honestly Kao, with everything happening I don't think I can sleep." Lifting the dictionary like contract, fanning out its numerous pages. "Besides, it looks like I have a whole lot of homework, thanks to the Ootoris lawyers." Letting out a playful chuckle.**_

 _ **Savoring my last bite of creamy sweet perfection as the chilled maplely bite dissolves on my tongue. "Well if you scooch over I'd be willing to help. Although, we're going to need a lot more ice cream." Extending out my hand, showing Hika my empty cup, giving him a pouty face."**_

 _ **Once more reaching down between the chair and himself. Lifting a knowing eyebrow as he pulls out a thick paper book with an orange cover. "Well in that case, I stopped off before coming home and made you your own copy." Shrugging his shoulders, "I figured you would want your own."**_

 _ **A smile emerges on my lips, noticing Hika remembered my favorite color. "Thanks Hika."**_

" _ **As for restocking our supply, well I think we can do that sometime tomorrow. It's going to take both of us to carry all of it."**_

 _ **Letting out a heavy sigh, witnessing the massive undertaking we are about to tackle. Opening the orange contract to the first page. "Hey Hika, I just realized something."**_

 _ **Letting out an irritated huff, lifting his head from the contract once more. "What is it Kao?"**_

" _ **Well I'm assuming since mom didn't know, that means Grams adopted Haru…. which would make her our Aunt?" My confused face suddenly snapped up.**_ _ **Pointing at my twin, busting out laughing. "Bro, you're marrying our aunt!"**_

" _ **Kaoru, get serious." Snapping back in irritation,with somewhat blushed cheeks.**_

 _ **Making a vain attempt at controlling my teasing snickers. "So afterwards does that make you my brother or my uncle?"**_

 _ **Hika throws out an arm and shoves me. "Ok, you can shut up now." Giving me a serious look. "Besides, you'll always be my twin."**_

 _ **Nodding my head, giving my big brother a wide smile before dropping my head, tackling the first page. "Yeah Hika, that's what I think, too."**_

 _ **End of Flashback…**_

* * *

 _ **Kaoru's POV continues...**_

Our days and nights were pretty much routine since then. We would drag ourselves from bed in just enough time to shower and rocket out the door for school. During school, well that was a bit awkward. Hika felt so awful about his behavior in the coffee shop. I mean it's true he didn't have much control during his little panic attack and it wasn't befitting the Hitachiin family in any manner. We've both been extensively trained on how to behave in tense situations….but I guess you really can't predict how a person will react when presented in an overwhelming situation like that.

.

My twin, like his usual self, could careless how others perceived his behavior. His only concern is how that one special person took his reaction…his Forgetful Princess. He didn't want her to get the wrong impression by it. Hika is ecstatic about being the candidate, of course he's yet to tell me the reason why the Top Five only considered him. There's just these times when he's studying the contract and a wide knowing smile suddenly emerges on his face. He soon shakes it clear and returns to his work, but I'm pretty sure he's keeping something from me.

.

Anyway, as you can imagine the school is practically on fire with the news of the freshly delivered Hitachiin contract. Some of the rather heated gossip is whispered before we even enter a classroom, and of course some of it ….well, let's just say it's not at all stealthy. Not being able to tell us apart Host club Princesses abruptly run up to both of us with tears streaming in their eyes,declaring the undying feelings. After the Host club princess's admitted their involvement to bulling Haru, Hika could careless, he just somewhat politely excused himself. They were just lucky,with the two of us no longer being held by the host club's expectations his reaction could have been far worse than a cold course having the other family connected with contract being the Ootoris didn't help the matters in the slightest.

The first night Hika came back, we both stayed up the entire night, tackling the first two chapters of the mammoth contract. Hika was ready for school before the sun was even up. That morning we raced to class early, in hopes of talking to the Forgetful Princess. We zipped into class and sure enough Haru was studying at her normal desk. However to our surprise, so was a burly, dark suited Ootori bodyguard, and it was clear he was meant for us.

There's a bit of a legal tradition after the contract is issued. The time after being delivered your contract and up until the legal meeting, held for both families. There is to be no fraternizing between the two families. Some families see it more as a guideline and then there's others, who strictly adhere to it. You can guess which side the Ootori family falls under.

So I helplessly watch as both the _Forgetful Princess_ and the _Bewildered Knight_ occasionally steal quick glances at each other. Obviously my brother wasn't the only one that wanted to speak with the other side. You really can't blame them, if it was me I would be set ablaze with anticipation to merely speak with my potential other half. I was hoping for my brother's sake I could slip a note to Haru in one of my other classes, which we shared without Hika. Seeing as the bodyguard wasn't always attached to her side.

But no, of course the damn Shadow King would be meticulous in covering all our shared classes, whether Hika was attending them or not. My shoulders dramatically drop in defeat. With my golden eyeing witnessing the same musclebound bodyguard, sitting right next to Haru, in our shared math class.

Since no one has seen the French Poodle since the mayhem of the contract there was no club to race to. Even after our altercation I felt awful for the Boss. Hika and the French poodle are so different when it comes to dealing with heartbreak. The Beast comes out when my brother is suffering, warning people to stay away, even though I'm always close by…But the Boss, he's different, he'll need extra attention to get through this. Knowing what I know about his family I'm praying Kyoya, Hunni, and Mori take his pain seriously….He'll need them like never before.

.

As for my twin and I, well we simply head straight back to our dorm. Grab two pints of maple nut ice cream on our way to the living room. Preparing to climb the overly meticulous and redundant Mount Ootori, once more. Of course as the days pass it's becoming increasingly difficult for my twin to concentrate. Lately, after reading a section of contract I'll lift my head, finding Hika's eyes burning towards his phone, completely spaced out from what I just read.

 _Unfortunately for me, that's what he's doing at this very moment…._

Sitting in an overstuffed chair with my head resting in my propped up hand, thoughtlessly chewing the end of my pen before letting out a frustrated sigh. Seeing my twin impatiently strum his fingers, hovering over his cell phone. He looked like some desperate debutante, anxiously waiting by a silent phone, for a precious unobtainable invite to some anticipated social event.

Not being able to talk Haru causing Hika this much of a distraction? Surely, he must know she can't call him, not after Kyoya confiscated her phone. I know this because I already tried and the only reward for my troubles was the Shadow King's coolly spoken voice informing me, he in fact did just that. Of course his voicemail turned rather creepy when he personally addressed me and not my twin. Damn, that overly observant ass, the Shadow King really does know and see all.

A mischievous smile suddenly emerged on my lips with the most evil thought on how I can gain my twin's attention. "Hika…..Hikaru, It's says here before said husband can initialize any kind of intimacy, said husband must wear a blue sparkling tutu with lime green striped tights….complete with diamond tiara and pink fuzzy bunny slippers."

"Yeah, that seems about right." Thoughtlessly replying as his eyes burn towards his phone.

"And said husband must ask permission from his _even more_ handsome identical twin …while standing on his head." Letting out a chuckle from my lips.

"Yep, that makes sense." Once more my distracted brother mindlessly agrees while resting his head against his free propped up hand.

Rolling my eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh blow pass my lips. Finding out my new game was a complete waste of time if my brother wouldn't catch on to my words. "Hikaru!" Raising my voice while snapping my fingers in front of my brother.

My twin's head snaps up in my direction. "What is it Kao? There's no need to shout at me, I'm right here."

Ignoring my brother's irritated behavior. "Hika, what's the matter? You're not paying attention."

Stubbornly crossing his arms. "Sure, I am."

Evilly smiling as I slowly raise a knowing eyebrow towards my twin. "Oh really, then do you want me to add what I just read to you as an addendum to your contract?"

"Wait, what?" Finally catching on to my wicked smile.

Slapping my shaking forehead, "Do yourself a favor and just say no. "

"Ah okay, Giving me a confused look, "I mean NO!" Throwing out his hands in a panic, waving them in front of me.

Letting out a chuckle, "Okay, now that I have your complete attention. It says you're required to attend the annual all-male Ootori family retreat." Lifting a hand to my perplexed head. "Hika, what do you think the Shadow family does for fun?"

"Who knows," Shrugging his shoulders, "probably taking turns slapping each other while creating new long and boring ways of suing small children? It doesn't really matter, because I'm dragging you with me."

"What, I don't think so! I would rather dress in full drag and stow away on Gram's and mom's annual shopping week in Europe. Then spend a minute with a bunch of dark overlords backstabbing each other." Adamantly shaking my head.

"Okay, okay we'll revisit it, later. Let's move on."

"Can you imagine the Shadow family at a Bachelor party? I'm sure it's a drunken debate over scrabble." Snickering a bit with the thought.

"I'm trying not to think about it." Lifting his hand to his temple, "Alright Kao, moving on."

"Okay, okay, it says here…. Wait I'm not sure I'm reading this right?" Leaning in closer, getting a good look of the text. "It must be a mistake," following along with my finger. "It says Haru is required to attend no less than six formal events a month."

Hika's head drops down, while grumbling to himself. "What the hell does that old woman expect me to do, that's not nearly enough."

"Maybe grandmother is planning on you escorting me, instead of Haru?" Letting out a small chuckle to my outraged twin.

Hika plays along for the moment as he teasingly extends a finger to my neck, traveling up my sensitive skin to my chin. Leaning towards me with a devilish smile. "And what makes you think you won't be escorting me, after all I look far better in a dress then you do."

Softly teasing my twin. "Oh, please be serious, you don't have the legs for it."

Hika drops his hand, crashing back in his chair while letting out a frustrated huff. "Okay, okay, let's get serious. What happens after you get married? I'm forever branded as the third wheel, not likely." Shaking his head adamantly, "It's simply not going too happened. Kao, at least double the required days, she's just going to have to get used to it. Especially, if _we're_ required to spend an entire weekend with the Shadow family."

Shaking my head. "Nice try Hika, but I never agreed to it."

Shrugging his shoulders. "Oh, but you will, eventually."

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night?" Rolling my eyes at myself, knowing full well my twin is right. I will end up going to the damn retreat with my brother…..that's just the way we are.

 ** _We always have each other's backs._**

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

* * *

 **Back to Renge's POV**

 **Top floor of the women's dorms**

Well, besides constantly arguing with my Dark Prince Haru wasn't her usual self. Of course how should she behave, after being publically delivered a rather detailed map of your potential future life? She never personally said anything to me, and If anyone asked her? Well I'm pretty sure she would deny the change, but I could tell…. She hasn't been her normal self since she came back to the dorms. Now, whether that had to do with the contract or Hitachiin Yuzuha or possibly the twins themselves, I couldn't honestly say…..Her mood is just a little blue since she left the Hitachiin estate.

Kyoya coolly speaks as he pushes up his glasses with a finger. "Haruhi, perhaps you could enlighten me on whether the excessive exercise of my patience is in vain?"

"Exercise what?" Lifting my hand, scratching my confused head.

"It's nothing Ren, Kyoya-sempi is just asking for the hundredth time if I going to accept the contract or not." Throwing out her arm in an annoyance. "Which I've already explained to my dear sweet cousin for the _hundredth_ time, I haven't decided yet. It wouldn't be right to make a decision without exploring the entire contract."

"Oh, I see." Nodding my head in boredom.

"Fine, then let's continue." Adjusting his glasses before motioning to the paperback book. "So on page 456 paragraph 2.3 it states Participant one is required to miss a week of school in the spring. You'll be traveling with the twin's mother and grandmother to Europe annually."

"What's so important I would be required to miss a week of school?" Haru's face looked a bit horrified.

My Dark Prince quickly takes a second look at his contract, neatly opened in front of him. Lifting his head, revealing a wicked smirk. "Apparently shopping."

"That's it!?"

Throwing up my arms towards my irritated roommate. "Now, Haru, keep in mind the Hitachiin family is considerably involved in the fashion industry."

Haru lifts her head, rubbing the side of her temple, soothing away a recurring headache. "Fine, I guess I'll just bring my school work with me."

Kyoya holds a fountain pen up above his copy of the contract. "Well, then should I also mark down the numerous floral arrangement competitions you're also required to attend?"

"The what?"

"The Hitachiin family is also widely known for their flower arrangements." Kyoya coolly explains.

Holding out a hand, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Fine."

"Very good, now you're being reasonable." Kyoya elegantly scribbles something in the pages of the contract as a confident smirk appears under his glasses. "Moving on." The Shadow King gracefully reaches over to his contract, turning to the next page.

Quickly holding up a finger to my friend. "Haru, did you read the very last paragraph, on the last page?"

"What is it, did we miss something?" Haru quickly scans the bottom of the last page we had just finished.

Underlining every word with my finger as I begin to read out loud. "Haru, it says here that both parents our required to name their first born after any Ootori male family member."

"Really." A dark angry shadow suddenly appears behind Haru's enraged body. With her arms folded at her chest. "Care to enlighten us, oh sweet cousin of mine?" Haru snaps her head in the Shadow King's direction as streaks of lightning fly from her angry eyes.

 **End of Renge's POV**

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

 **Around the same time …..**

 **Top floor of the male dorms ….**

"Ah, Hika?" Swallowing hard with blazing red cheeks. "Have you looked ahead to chapter 7?"

"Ah, yes I did Kao." Hika's skin partially bursts into flames. "Why else do you think I refused mom's help when she offered? There are just some things a mother should never know about her son …and that's one of them."

"Forget mom, I didn't want to know that about you! Now it's permanently sketched in my cursed brain. Ahhggg! Does anybody have some acid I can pour in my head?" Dramatically pointing at the tangerine colored dictionary while shaking my head to clear the image.

Turning his blushing head to side, avoiding my eyes. "Kao, it's not that bad, it's actually good to know _some_ of these things. it's just difficult when you first read it. I just thought I'd be hearing this from actual person not reading it in some damn stack of legal papers. Oh, a word of warning, if you never wanted to know that, I suggest you absolutely not turn to the next page."

With the Hitachiin curiosity searing at my twitching fingers I couldn't help but turn the page. My golden eyes hastily scan the text until my mouth snapped open in utter shock. My hand immediately slapped the contract closed. Speaking blindly to my twin, with my head dropped down in shame."Those Damn Ootori's can be so detailed."

Hika uncomfortably swallows hard. "Yeah, I agree, a little _too_ detailed for even my taste."

My hand pats the top of the contract. "You know Hika, your right. I shouldn't have turned the page. If I ever want to look at either one of you in the face again without blushing, I better leave all of chapter seven to you."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea, there's just some things even twins shouldn't share. Although, I'm not sure how I'll get through it myself." Clearing his throat awkwardly.

Pulling my strangling collar away from neck, as sweat literally pours from under my shirt. "Hika, do you think Haru-"

Without even looking at me Hika sharply throws out a hand to stop me. "Stop right there, Kao, not one word further." Firmly speaking.

Fanning a hand in front of my flushed cheeks. "Yeah you're probably right, it's safer to not think about it or for that matter, who else might have already read it."

A visual shiver runs up Hika's spine. "Damn It Kaoru, you just had to say that! You couldn't leave it alone! It took me an entire night reading manga to forget the possible number of people who have already read this contract ….including chapter seven. At this rate I'll never be able to look at half of Tokyo again!" His frustrated ginger head fell in his clenching fingers.

"I'm sorry Hika, I didn't mean to remind you, perhaps we should just move to the next chapter? Lifting my finger to my mouth, licking it before skillfully opening the book to the next chapter. "Okay, moving on."

Hika didn't answer, he just nodded his dropped depressed head.

My golden eyes quickly scanned the page and found something that would swiftly distract my twin in a hurry. "Hey, what's the deal Hika? It says here you're required to name your first born after a male from the Shadow family! "My offended eyes glance over to my dumfounded twin.

Hika leaps from his seat before almost crashing next to me, sitting on the arm of my chair. "Where the hell does it say that?"

"Right here!" Pointing a finger at the section. "How could you forget your own twin?" Crocodile tears begin to form at my eyes.

Hika throws his arm around me before giving me a hug. "Now Kao, it's alright. I'll just refuse the requirement. I wouldn't name a hamster after the Shadow King!"

Wiping a forced tear away from my eye. "Yeah, but what if Haru agrees to it?"

My twin awkwardly lifts his hand, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, then I'll just name our daughter after you," Dropping his hand, shrugging his shoulders, "Besides, your name is really girly anyway, it will be so adorable"

"What!" Whipping my head around to give my brother a stunned, offended look.

"Ah Kao, this is ridiculous!" Removing his hand from around me, slapping the contract with his hand. "It's not like most contracts issued, there's absolutely no guarantee she'll even agree to this thing in the first place." Hika abruptly stands from his seat letting out a heavy sigh. "All of this might be a big waste of time ….after how I behaved, why would she accept?" Hika's voice turned miserably defeated.

Throwing out my hand, catching his wrist before he made his way back to his seat. Lifting my head, making sure my depressed brother turns to see my emotional golden eyes staring up at him while I begin to speak in a soft honest tone. "Your right Hika, it's not like other contracts. Most contracts have both families applying extreme pressure for the participants to accept it. Either one of you don't have that. Hika, if she does end up accepting …..It's for _you_ and _no one else_." Letting go of my brother's hand, turning my attention towards Hika's stack of legal papers, hiding my _real_ emerging tears. "I _wish_ I could be lucky enough to end up with something like that….for it to be _real_ and just for _me_."

Turning around with emotional eyes, with his arm out stretched. "Kao?" Hika looked like he was about to say something but thought better of it and silently headed back to his seat.

Shrugging my shoulders, acting as if it was nothing serious. Just as another devious thought comes to mind. An idea that will draw the attention away from myself while mercilessly teasing my twin. "So Hika, since you'll be marrying mom's baby sister in all," letting out a teasing snicker, it just didn't get old, no matter how much I said it. "On the invitation will it say Hitachiin Hikaru to wed Hitachiin Haruhi? To me I would think that would draw some rather awkward attention to the ceremony." Lifting both hands, lacing them behind my head. Happily leaning back in my chair with my feet propped out in front of me.

Hika rolls his eyes at me in annoyance. "You really are enjoying the fact, far too much. "

"Sorry Hika, I just can't help myself." My shoulders bounce with laughter as hysterical tears spring from my eyes.

"Yes, it's true, as you keep reminding me," Letting out a frustrated sigh, "Haruhi is legally a Hitachiin but technically Grams never changed her name. It would have been impossible to keep the adoption hidden. And not explain to her why she just happens to have a different last name out of the blue.

Letting my chuckles die down. "Yeah, I guess that would be hard to explain."

"Besides you know me Kao. I'm not the least bit interested in what other people think. It wouldn't matter to me. In fact all of this doesn't matter to me in the slightest." Lifting the dictionary up slapping it with his other hand. "The only part that does matter….is her."

An odd ringtone echoes out in the room causing Hika to nervously jump in his seat. He swiftly throws out a hand, grabs his phone and practically flies from his chair. Without looking back he abruptly heads for his room. "Sorry, I need to take this." Before slamming the door to his room.

 ** _Stunned, all I could do was stare at my brother's closed door._**

 **A little later….**

The image of Hika's closed door swirls around in my head, practically haunting me. It really shouldn't be bothering me this much. After all I usually only see his hideous crimson headphones and his closed door when Hika turns into the Beast…..but this felt different, like the beginning of the end. Perhaps it's because of the contract….perhaps it's because in not one of those excessive written lines, is anything mentioned about his twin…about me. Once the Ootori's dictionary is signed there will be a lot more private conversations and close doors in his future. He will become hers….and no longer mine.

.

Letting out a heavy depressed sigh from my gloomy thoughts, lightly pressing down on the wooden colored pencil to my sketched out design. Encouraging a soft pale yellow to emerge on the smooth vellum surface. Suddenly a girl with long almost blackish hair plops down in the seat across from me, at my table. The small round table wobbles a bit causing my golden eyes to flash to my newly purchased coffee. The cloudlike cream, sprinkled with chocolate curls begins to jiggle as the rich mocha liquid spills over the white ceramic edge. Thankfully the dark liquid pooled on the bottom of a pristine white saucer, instead of the corner of my sketch.

.

Not really needing or for that matter wanting any company I quickly take in a calming breath, making sure a polite mask is firmly set on my features. Resting my pale yellow Bristol pencil on my sketchpad before lifting my head, taking a moment to study the high school aged girl. Her long glossy hair spiraled at the ends, falling just past the partially buttoned tan corduroy blazer. A dusty pink knitted scarf wrapped around her long graceful neck and perfectly set off her rosy complexion and naturally glossed pink lips.

The mysterious dark haired girl is actually kind of pretty. If I didn't have such a roller coaster of a day with my twin, and I wasn't set on completing this month's assignment I'd probably entertain the idea of chatting her up. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but I'd really like to finish this," motioning to my unfinished work, "alone."

The girl didn't say a word, of course she didn't move to another seat ether. She just let out a giggle, and adjusted her dark sunglasses.

Letting out a frustrated huff. "There really isn't room for the two of us, there's plenty of other open tables." Swinging out my arm, motioning to the other side of the small bistro. "Please, if you don't mind, I'd like to work in solitude." Again the girl didn't say a word, but gave me a devilish smile, while resting her cheek in her propped up hand.

Not bothering to mask my irritation. "Look, I'm sure you're a very nice girl. However, I'm afraid I'm not interested in any sort of company. I've had a rather difficult day and I would just like to concentrate on my work for the rest of my time, so if you wouldn't mind-." Waving a dismissive hand towards the girl.

 _She giggled again, but remained seated._

What the hell was this strange girl thinking? Does she actually know who I am? I had quite enough of this girl's ill-mannered behavior. I would have left a long time ago, but I really didn't want to go back to Hika and the dictionary, just yet. The estate was out of question, because mom and grandmother were both staying close by, just in case Hika needed any help. I'm trying to escape, not be continuously peppered with questions about Hika and the contract. Which would most certainly be the case if I set foot on the Bunkyo estate. Hunni and Mori were out, hopefully they were both with the Boss….and at the moment I knew my face would be the last thing he would want to see. On account of my identical twin being given the contract for his _one and only princess_. So I guess I'll try some restaurant, maybe then I'll be able to work in peace. Making the decision to abandon my cooled coffee I quickly stand and begin to gather my numerous colored pencils, scattered on my pad of paper. Trying my best not to cause a scene with the stubbornly rude girl.

The girl swings out a hand, grabbing my wrist. My stunned eyes quickly snap to her hand, now wrapped around my wrist. "Let go of me this instant!" Angrily whispering in outrage to the ill-mannered girl.

"Wait, I thought you were taking a break. I'm sorry, I was only playing a little game with you. Kaoru, please stay and finish your mother's assignment….. I'll be good."

With the familiar voice my stunned mouth dropped wide open, until the giggling girl playfully reached over and closed it. Feeling the unnatural touch caused me to sharply jerk my head away before crashing back to my seat. "Renge, is that you?"

The girl waves both arms in a panic. "Shhh, not so loud, they'll hear you!" She quickly turned in all directions before letting out a small giggle. The crazy Cosplay girl swiftly pulled her glasses down, allowing her mischievous brown eyes to peek over the glossy black frames.

"My gosh Renge, I didn't recognize you." Lifting my hand to my shocked head, running my fingers through my hair.

"Really, Kaoru you didn't know it was me?" The girl loudly whispers out, while clapping her hands in excitement.

My stunned eyes slowly travel over her clothing with a discerning eye. Noticing it's nothing the blonde would normally wear. "What's with the outfit?"

Lifting her hand to the pink knitted scarf, pitching the soft fabric between her fingers, before tossing the scarf over her shoulder in a dramatic fashion. "What, this?" Renge casually shrugs her shoulders, "I couldn't get to my normal cosplay costumes so I decided to follow my roommate's example. I had my driver stop at one of those commoner stores, and bought almost the exact same ensemble as one of their customers." Proudly throwing out her arms to her side, "and Voilà, instant disguise. I couldn't believe the price, it felt like I was stealing the entire outfit from the store. "

Lifting a hand to my throbbing temple, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry, but I really don't have the time or the patients for your cosplaying nonsense right now. It's been a rather trying day, so if you don't mind-" Politely allowing my words to trail off as I motion to my work.

"Shhh, lower your voice! I'm not playing," Renge waves her arms at me while frantically twisting her head in all directions. "I'm actually hiding, for real!" Hissing out her words, ducking down in her seat.

"Hiding from what, a well-dressed bush?" Letting out a chuckle, teasing her about our last Cosplay encounter.

"What no, be serious Kaoru!" She loudly hisses out. She might as well be sitting between two beaming search lights for all the attention she's drawing from the small bistro. Even the curious dishwasher has come out to see the crazed girl. "I'm hiding from Kyoya's bodyguards." Hearing her honest words caused my snickering to immediately end.

Lifting her flattened hand, hiding her face. "I kind of snuck out of the dorm while Haru and Kyoya were arguing about naming a kid or something. I just needed a break, that's all." The girl's voice turns somewhat frustrated. I was almost speechless as the cosplay girl once more catches me off guard…..finding her in the same situation as myself.

"Wait, you're helping Haru and the Shadow King read through her contract? I thought you might be, but I wasn't entirely sure." Suddenly the girl's behavior wasn't as irritating as before. Knowing the girls involvement on the other side caused a curiosity to quickly ignite from within.

The girl quickly nods her head. "Yes, Kyoya's thugs practically dragged me back to the dorm." The girl's lips curl in a pout, under her blacked out glasses.

"So, I guess we shouldn't be talking to one another?" Surprised by my almost disappointed tone as I reluctantly stand from my seat. "Maybe, I should go?" Swiftly closing my sketch pad, gathering my various pencils.

"Please, don't go!" Throwing out a hand to stop me. "It's true, were both helping with the contracts but it says nothing about _our families_ being apart." Reaching up, pulling the dark glasses from her face, and dramatically shaking her head. The Cosplay girl reveals her brown pleading eyes. "Besides, I really need someone to talk to."

Slowly sitting back down in my seat, speaking in a normal tone. "Alright, but if you really don't want to attract the Shadow King's henchmen, might I suggest you at least try to act normal." Motioning to myself, "Take it from someone who knows, they were always sent after us for one reason or another. You were drawing far less attention when you weren't always franticly searching the room, and hiding your face."

The girl awkwardly clears her throat while sitting up in her seat. "Like this?"

"You're a bit stiff, relax your shoulders. Try talking in an even quiet tone, without all the hissing and whispering." Letting out a small relaxed chuckle, as an example. My golden eyes watch as the Cosplay girl gradually relaxes in her seat. "Coffee?" Motioning to my old cup of coffee.

"Yes please." Nodding her head.

With her nod I gracefully swing out an arm, lifting two fingers in the air, signaling to the dark haired clerk for two more mochas. He was more interested in his novel then customer service….But after what happened last time with the jealous barista I'm perfectly happy with the distracted worker. The guy lets out an annoyed huff, rolling his eyes while reluctantly resting his flipped over book on the counter.

Once I see the clerk begin to prepare my order I turn my attention back to the girl, raising a teasing eyebrow. "You really must be loving this. I mean, with all the disguises, and spilled family secrets. "Motioning to her outfit. "Getting a firsthand look of the interworking's of not one but two high society families." Letting out a humorless chuckle "I'm sure it's every princess's dream. It's like an all access pass behind the scenes of the _real_ Host club." Resting my head in my propped up hand, speaking in a somewhat bored tone.

The girl nervously bites her bottom lip, before shrugging her shoulders. "To tell you the truth this whole mess stinks. Reading through the contract is boring and they do nothing but argue, all the time. All of this has shattered my rose colored glasses. I guess you could say the mystery, and romance of it all is gone. Seeing all the requirements and regulations just kind of changed my entire idea of your club." Letting out a heavy sigh as her head falls into her propped up hand.

"You're just like every day normal boys. I mean don't get me wrong, your still super-hot!" Playfully fanning her face before her voice turns gloomy. "It's just that damn contract leaves nothing to the imagination. I'm basically reading a road map to their future lives….I don't think I would want that …..Where's all the surprise along the way?"

I couldn't help but shake my head after hearing the surprisingly wise words come from the normally crazy Cosplay girl. "Ah, yeah, I don't think I would want to know that much about my own future love life," A blush suddenly appears on my cheeks, letting out a chuckle. "Let alone my twin's."

Renge quickly straightens in her chair, turning her head, hiding her own blushing face. "Yeah, it was a little shocking, I'm just lucky Haru refuses to go through that part. Are all the contracts like this one?"

Pulling back from the table as the dark haired man sets my mocha on it. Politely waiting for the server to finish, shaking my head. "Ah no, not exactly, the Ootoris just like to be thorough" Making a face, "and …well, very detailed. It's basically job security for a bunch of lawyers. Lifting my cup, allowing the swirls of steam to blow against my face as I quickly take a sip. "So Haru isn't reading through _all the parts_ with you?"

"Ah no," Setting her cup back on the table, letting out a chuckle. "You must be kidding. If she had, I'm sure it would have caused her some kind of heart attack from embarrassment. "Renge quickly extends out a hand, wiping my upper lip. Causing me to jerk back my head, but she just shrugs her shoulders and continues to talk.

"She just highlights the parts she wants to read privately. It drives Kyoya bonkers when she does it." She chuckles to herself.

Catching myself laughing with her. "Hika will get a kick out of hearing that. He's been a little freaked out about other people reading those parts as well. He allowed me, but I just couldn't do it, it's just too much information for even me to know."

"So, how's he doing?" Cautiously asking before lifting the bowl size coffee mug to her lips. Renge's soft brown eyes curiously peek over the ceramic edge of the cup.

"Who, Hika?" My lips curled into an amusing smirk, did this crazy cosplay princess actually ask about my twin? Was she really done with all the host club nonsense as she says?

She sets down the white ceramic coffee cup in front of her. Awkwardly fidgeting in her chair as one hand lightly brushes her polished nails against the other arm of her tan corduroy blazer. "Well yeah sure, why not?" Adverting her eyes quietly speaking. "I mean _she's_ been kind of….. Asking about _him_."

Quickly waving her hands in front of her, "I mean, if you can't talk about it, then I totally understand. I wouldn't want you to get in any kind of trouble." Speaking in a nervous panic.

"Yeah, but what about the Shadow king?" Nervously motioning to her, "I wouldn't want you -"

Quickly cutting me off while shrugging her shoulders. "Haru's my best friend, I just want to help her out, where I can." Letting out a nervous laugh, lifting her eyes to mine. "So I guess that makes me Juliet's nurse maid, I hope it turns out better the second time around."

"Yeah, me too," Quickly joining into her laughter, "Well in that case I guess that makes me Friar Laurence?" My face suddenly becomes warm as my golden eyes were abruptly held captive under her softened gaze. My eyes nervously drop to my coffee cup, noticing the whipped cream is pretty much melted, causing the coffee to lighten in color. "He's doing alright, I mean as well as can be expected. After being delivered the dictionary out of the blue, like that."

"Dictionary, that's what we call it too. I mean, how can you not? The thing is massive."

Taking a quick sip, pulling the hot liquid from my lips. My tone turned somewhat guarded as I wasn't entirely sure if I should be sharing the practically sacred thoughts and feelings shared by my twin. Normally we would only share to members of our little world, which included Hika and myself, and for a short time Haru as well, but no one else ….However, seeing as I've already shared our closest held secrets with the cosplay girl, it seems she can be trusted….Does this mean Renge is slowly ...and I mean snail pace slow, being accepted into our world too? A shiver quickly runs up my spine with the troubling thought.

.

Nervously clearing my throat, "Well, he has been somewhat upset for how he behaved…..I mean when Kyoya first delivered the contract."

"Yeah, he didn't seen too thrilled in receiving it." She awkwardly lifted the cup to her mouth after speaking.

Lifting my hand, rubbing the back of my neck, speaking honestly. "That was more about the crowds, and less about the contract."

Happily nods her head while setting her mocha on the table. "Oh, I see, she'll be relieved to hear that. She chuckles to herself while staring into the dark swirling liquid, momentarily lost in her thoughts. Quickly looking up, giving me a wide smile. "You know, she's been dying to talk to her _Bewildered knight_ about what happened...She totally thought it was going to be Souh."

"Yeah, I think everyone did." Nodding my head as I add my own humorous story. "That first night he kept me up the entire night, reading that damn thing. Hika, wanted so badly to explain to his _Forgetful Princess_ about his behavior. He was perfectly dressed and ready for school before the sun was even up. I was so exhausted he pretty much dragged me through the quad." Letting out chuckle, "I was just lucky he didn't try to take a shortcut through the coy pond." Letting out a heavy sigh, "of course the Shadow King was one step ahead of us."

.

"Oh, trust me when I say _all of us_ our sick to death of Kyoya's damn henchmen." Renge shakes her tense fists in front of her chest before reaching back and playfully slicing through the air. "Sometimes I wish I could just take a good swing at his smug face." Letting out a frustrated sigh, "What's so wrong with letting just the two of them figure it out on their own? Why does it have to be such a _circus_?"

.

Shrugging my shoulders as my voice turns somber. "It's just another way high society families protect themselves …or at least that's what they tell us. You said it yourself, you're getting a firsthand glimpse without rose colored glasses. You have no idea what a rare opportunity you've been given. High society is all about what you see on the surface, never dig deeper than the surface." Letting out a humorless chuckle, "Hell, half the time their own children won't even learn the real truth until it's too late."

"Kaoru, is your family …..You know?" Renge's eyes fall to her hands as she cautiously asks the rather personal question.

"You know, I'm not really sure. I mean my parents are happy and all goo goo eyed for each other. My dad wasn't there when you stayed over, but you should really see it, it's really sickening when there at home together. It's hard to be in the same room with them…and believe it or not their marriage was a contract. If feels like their doing right for Hika, but I guess time will only tell….I mean if everything goes through. "

"Your parents sound very sweet." Letting out a giggle before her voice grew lonely "Back in France, it's just my dad and myself, I guess in some way that's one of the reasons Haru and I grew so close, so quickly. We both ended up with busy well-meaning fathers. "

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." A bit taken back she never seemed lonely or out of sorts.

Waving a dismissive hand, "Don't be, it wasn't anything like Haru and I had my video games when it became too lonely." Just then Renge looked like my pouting twin, when he was so called brotherless. I couldn't help but inwardly roll my eyes at their similar over theatrical behavior. Wandering if Renge is as clingy as Hika and if Haru has to deal with a similar ' _friendless_ ' issue.

"Ah Renge, I hate to ask, but do you think Haru will-. "Trailing off, wondering If I asked her too much.

Her eyes fall to the tiny amount of dark liquid, just barely pooling at the bottom of her empty bowl like coffee mug. "If you're asking if she has decided, I honestly couldn't say. Kyoya asks her repeatedly, but she refuses to say one way or another." Resting her coffee cup on the table, sitting back in her chair. "I don't know if this helps, but I really think she misses your family's estate, she hasn't been herself since she moved back to the dorms. Now, I can't honestly tell you the reason why that is. It could be your brother or any number of reasons. "Letting out a frustrated huff, resting her head on her propped up hand. "Well, enough about those two. I mean, I love Haru dearly, but it feels like I've already spent years on the damn contract." Her long graceful finger traces circles along the rim of her empty coffee mug.

"Yeah, it definitely feels that way for me, as well." Nodding my head, "Well at least this part only takes a week or two."

Her warm brown eyes flash in my direction. "So Kaoru, how are you doing?"

"Uh me, why do you ask?" Motioning to myself, a bit confused, it's been so long since anyone has asked.

Waving a dismissive hand towards me. "Oh please, did you forget? I directed the host club movie. Back then it was so obvious how close you two are. I just thought this might be a little tough for you."

Biting my bottom lip, as I contemplate what exactly to say. "Well, to tell you the truth, it's a little different…..it kind of feels like I'm getting left behind." Where the hell did that come from? My mask had completely fallen off with only pained honest words falling from my lips.

"Yeah, I kind of know that feeling. Don't get me wrong, I'm not comparing the two relationships ….but I guess I was a little jealous of you when she decided to stay at your family's estate. Instead of staying at the dorms…..with me. Of course I attempted to hide the fact from Haru, but I'm pretty sure she saw right through my façade. It's hard for me to cover my emotions, their practically written on my sleeve." Throwing out her arm, making a dramatic gesture to her sleeve.

My golden eyes glanced over the two empty coffee mugs, seeing our conversation was drawing to a close, but I wasn't ready for it to turn back into _dictionary_ night. "Hey Renge, this has actually been a pretty nice distraction. I know I owe you a kiss for finding the yearbook, but would you settle for a dinner with me, instead?"

Waving my hands in front of the girl. I didn't want to give her the wrong impression. This wasn't a date by any stretch of the imagination, I wasn't nearly ready for that. Sitting alone at some table wasn't appealing to me in the slightest, her continued company might be nice. It's not like we were dying to rush back and dive back into the dictionary's legal pages….We deserved a night off. Besides Hika probably has his hands full with chapter seven. "I mean just between the two of us...between _Shakespearean messengers_?" Quickly reaching in my pocket, tossing down a few bills for my tab, before quickly standing from my seat, offering my bent elbow.

Quickly standing from her seat, lacing her arm around my elbow. "Make it just between _friends_ and you got yourself a deal."

"Done." We quickly gathering my things, stuffing them in my dark blue message bag with the bright orange stripe running down one of the sides.

Pausing a moment, allowing her brown eyes to slowly travel over me. "Of course, we'll have to stop by that commoner store and get you your own disguise." Gracefully sliding her dark sunglasses over her discerning eyes.

Tossing up a hand to stop her. "Oh, don't worry about it, I think I might have something in the trunk of the car." Leaning over to playfully whisper in her ear. "You're not the only one who needed a commoner disguise before." Winking one of my golden eyes, motioning to the door.

Her eyes flash with excitement, she practically jumps up and down with eagerness. "Really, please tell me more."

"Well, it all started this summer, when I decided to fly home early and surprise my twin. He had been supervising our move to the dorms, when I saw the Boss and Haru coming out of Ouran. Only, at the time, I didn't know it was her." Renge listened intently as I lead her to my awaiting car.

.

 **With one recurring question gnawing at me….**

 ** _Just how far has the blonde stepped into our world?_**

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

 **Early morning the next day...**

Fiercely sinking my aching fingers into the strained fabric, clenching desperately on to the swinging bright orange cotton sheet. Hanging from outside my bedroom window in the early morning light. Holding on to dear life with one really good hand, questioning to myself, what exactly possessed me to listen to my boy crazed best friend in the first place. Swinging from a third story window on a cotton knotted sheet as my teeth clench tightly in pain. Forcing myself to keep my eyes trained on the cloth and not down at my dangling feet. Blindly stretching out my strained foot to catch the very edge of a metal railing of the fire escape.

.

With luck my blue canvas sneaker catches the elegant twisted railing .With my arms shaking I quickly lower myself to get a full foothold on the iron like balance beam. Forcing myself to look down, quickly taking a breath before swinging my other foot to the railing. Taking one last leap into the iron fire escape my hand lets go of the sheet, before my feet firmly land, causing the metal to rattle and shake under me. "Shhh, Haru." Lifting my head up, holding a finger to my lips, reminding the hissing blonde to remain quiet.

Without another word, just as my over dramatic friend suggested I quickly melt into the Shadows, like some kind of crazy ninja. I'm just lucky I was able to convince her I didn't really need the solid black costume, which of course my obsessed cosplay best friend had one…..in her closet.

Of course she was right about one thing, the bright yellow uniform stood out as well. Although while on the ground it was best to blend in to the rest of the other early students, just milling around the school grounds. I couldn't help but shake my head at the craziness that led me to practically risk my life. Quickly making my way down the metal fire escape, behind the girl's dorms.

Last night Ren scared the heck out of me when she slammed open my bedroom door. Talking incoherently, something about Shakespeare and a Lonely Prince? I really had no idea what she was going on about, it's not like I was even awake. Immediately my startled head whipped off my pillow. I had fallen asleep while reading over the contract, not sure how though. After all I was doing my best to privately explore the yellow highlighted sections without losing consciousness from all the blood rocketing to my cheeks and out my nose.

Once I was able to calm down my babbling roommate she told me who she "Accidentally" bumped into at the bistro. Accidentally wasn't actually the right word to described her recent invetions ,'searched' would be the better word. She practically flooded my head with every detail of the entire night. Her acquiring a _commoner_ disguise…searching for her Lonely Prince, and rambling on and on about being Romeo and Juliet's messengers.

Finally hearing how he _really_ felt about the contract was the start of this crazy dangerous plan. After my last twisted meeting with the Bewildered Knight, it just caused even more questions I desperately needed to get the answers to….and since Hikaru is the only person who can answer those questions. That's how my crazy roommate talked me into dangling from a couple of knotted together bed sheets, out a third story window.

The plan 'Operation Capulet', Ren dramatically named our ill-advised plan against my objections, it really didn't need one. From Ren's belief that the love-struck couple wouldn't have turned out so tragic, if Juliet wasn't such a damsel in distress and tried traveling to her banished Romeo. Instead of having someone else send a failed messenger. So the plan was simple, sneak out of the Capulet house i.e. the women's' dormitory and head straight for the house of Montagues i.e. the men's dormitory and just simply walk in the front door, so I could easily speak with my Bewildered Knight. Then all I needed to do is sneak back to the women's dorm, all before Tybalt becomes the wiser ….You can guess who's playing Tybalt in this little plan.

.

My feet land in the lush green grass surrounding the _Capulet_ house, being aware of a few students catching a glimpse of me here and there as I made my way down the fire escape. Not wasting a minute, my head quickly whips around to find the house of _Montagues_. Agghhhhh! Inwardly screaming to myself I really have to stop thinking like my delusional boy crazed roommate. Letting out a relieved breath as I see the top of the male dorms far off in the distance. I begin to nervously straighten out the yellow skirt of my uniform. All the while rehearsing in my head what I'm actually going to say to my surprised Bewildered Knight, once I show up at his front door. Ren and I figured I needed to leave early enough to be back in time before Kyoya's arrival to escort us to school, but not too early the twins wouldn't be awake. Seeing as we had no way of calling them, since my cousin not only took mine, but Ren's phone as well.

.

Walking close to the red brick building, completely lost in my rehearsed thoughts ….Suddenly feeling a hand roughly jerk at my uniform. Without even thinking my leg swings around roughly, knocking someone to the ground as I hear a shaky gasp of air. But another lashes out to pull me deeper into the shadows, ripping their nails into my skin. My heart starts to beat frantically as I try everything to jerk myself away from these emerging hands as they forcefully yank my struggling body into the shadows. Knowing full well nameless faces were lurking in the dark, aiming to finish off the job they started in the cold muddy field, weeks ago.

.

Feeling my arm and side begin to throb painfully, I knew I wasn't in any shape to fight off my attackers. With my one thought to escape my one good arm violently jerks away from their clawing fingers, ignoring the sting of my own flesh ripping under their grabbing hands. My foot blindly kicks out low, tripping several attackers, causing them to be knocked on their asses. With the aid of my tender arm I reach out to trap someone else's arm, before twisting back with a quick violent snap. Causing a faceless pained scream to rip from the darkness.

With the distraction I managed to violently jerk the rest of my body away from their clutches, with only the sounds of my tearing uniform giving me away. Quickly taking off in the direction of the bright sunlight, where I could at least be seen. With my injured arm held tightly against me, my heart violently thumped in my chest as my feet raced to get to my salvation….I just needed to get to the male dorms.

It wasn't a spit second later I heard several people chase after me. Not daring to look behind me I could hear the pursuing group quickly gaining precious ground. A sharp pain could be felt every time my chest heaved to take another struggling breath. Ether it was my attackers or my stupid idea of climbing out my window, but I had reinjured my healing side. Knowing I couldn't keep breathing like this for long I force my body with one last push of remaining speed. The distance between my attackers lengths, giving me enough time to sprint around a blind corner. Quickly seeing another smaller building, a few hundred yards away from men's dorms. My feet race to quickly get to it before my attackers make it around the corner. While sprinting to the smaller building my head peers over my shoulder, seeing the emerging dark shadow lengthen against the green grass, next to the blind corner. Knowing I've run out time as the mob would be tearing around the corner any second.

.

Feeling a large hand suddenly catch my wrist, and another slapped over my panicked mouth. Roughly jerking my struggling body into the tall landscaping that surrounds the small building. Being violently shoved into the bark dusted ground. Panic begins to rip through me as I'm forcibly being held to the ground, unable to move a muscle. Knowing any minute the others would arrive and begin their senseless punishment. Knowing what's coming next my body tenses up, ready for their violent blows….Accept that's not what happens...

.

My frightened wide brown eyes watch as a dozen various shoes race pass us. A long tense silence lingers after the crowd of chasing students runs off in the distance . With a hand held tightly against my lips the weight crushing me into the ground removes itself.

Unsure of what exactly will happen next I cautiously push myself up in the sitting position. Finally blinking up with my terror filled eyes at my would-be kidnapper. To see him hold a finger to his lips, as he slowly pulls his shaky hand away from my face.

.

 ** _My mouth suddenly drops, shocked of who I'm seeing in front of me…_**

 **End of Haruhi's POV**

 _ **End of chapter…**_

* * *

 _ **Okay, so this was supposed to be a short fluff piece with a few facts slipped in. However, once I really looked at it I had quite a bit to explain, so it has become the longest chapter I've ever written. A whopping 13,500! Normally I would split it in half, but I rather liked the ending, so enjoy the extra looonnng chapter.**_

 _ **So thank you so much for your amazing support for the story! It's truly awesome to witness! Thanks to you guys the story is just 2 away from 50 followers. Well, I'm off to update yet another story.**_

 _ **Thanks for taking a peek ;) Please: Follow/Review/ Favorite /Share**_

 _ **See ya soon. Alimackatjac ;)**_


	28. Chapter 28 Day of the Lawyers

_*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club_

 _Lifetime Continues_

 _Chapter 28 Day of the Lawyers_

* * *

 _ **Kaoru's POV**_

 ** _Two weeks later..._**

I could feel the early morning sun lightly brush the top of my mentally exhausted head, finally at ease and seemingly lost in an enticing story. In absolutely no hurry on moving my sprawled out legs from the tops of my rumpled orange covers. My fingers laced tightly around the freshly printed pages, sitting with my back cushioned against several fluffy pillows. Lying about in my yellow boxers and an extreme case of bedhead spiking in all different directions.

It had been an entire week since Hika turned over the tedious dictionary. Since then life has been a bit of a whirlwind for the two of us, catching up with everything we pushed off for the contract. Whether it was mom's upcoming assignments or the little matter of keeping my overly anxious twin from going insane, I have yet to find time to recover. Luckily, today I was excused from school, leaving me to take full advantage of my agenda being cleared for the day. Well, there is the _one thing_ …..And at the moment, I was forcing it to the back of my mind.

.

My golden eyes linger over each word printed on the crisp page, slowly absorbing each vividly worded sentence for future relevance in the unraveling story. Until somewhere behind my book an overly familiar throat clears. With a frustrated sigh my eyes quickly scan the rest of the page, before my cat like eyes slide over the top of my book. Finding my twin impatiently standing at my bedroom's doorway. "Yes, Hika what's up?"

"So Kao, what do you think?" Hika proudly sticks his chest out, holding out his hands to his sides, slowly turning his body.

Of course, Hika coming into my room like this, just brought the _one thing_ back, to the forefront of my mind. "A kimono? Shouldn't you just wear a suit, like everyone else?"

My brother motioned to his dark blue silk Haori, just before his eyes fell to his feet. His lips slowly turn down as he lifts his foot. Letting out a frustrated huff as he attempts to shake a piece of discarded notebook paper from his black leather Zori.

"Ah sorry about that, I meant to pick that up." Slowly sinking behind my book.

Seeing my reaction, Hika, just chuckles, while shaking his head. "Anyway, I thought it might impress the Ootoris that the _Hitachiins_ are serious about the contract."

Raising a knowing eyebrow to my twin. "You mean, you wanted to impress Haruhi _your_ taking the contract seriously."

"Well, do you blame me?" Hika quickly walks in the room, maneuvering around discarded books, and bits of clothes lying about here and there. Until he flops down on my rumpled bed, next to me. "I completely freaked out when Kyoya issued me the contract." His head fell with his frustrated words.

Slowly letting out a heavy sigh, after seeing my worried twin drop his depressed head. Allowing my book to slide from my fingertips, resting it against my lap. Scooting away from my propped up pile of pillows, extending a comforting hand to my twin's dropped shoulder. "Yeah, but Hika, we thought we were related to her, that would freak anyone out in your _situation_."

My brother slowly lifted his head, allowing his concerned eyes to cautiously catch mine. "Besides, thanks to Renge and myself, she now knows it wasn't the contract you had a problem with, but the tidal wave of curious students surrounding the Shadow King." Patting my brother on the back, "Relax Hika, after today, there's no more nosey lawyers, no more bulging bicep bodyguards. You'll finally be able to hold your "Forgetful Princess"….it will be just the two of you." The last part of my spoken words caused a terrible hollow feeling to form in my chest….

 _ **Knowing today, is the day, I've been dreading all my life..**_

"Kao, I can't relax, because of the Beast. I've given her so many reasons to reject the contract….to reject me." Hika flops back against my unmade bed. Seeing him do this I wasn't quite sure if I should warn him about wrinkling his Kimono.

My brother swings his arm out, pointing to me, "Hell, for most of the time we were together, she thought I was you. For the little time I spent with her, as myself, I was the "Beast," Hika lets out a frustrated breath before covering his eyes with his arm, "And a complete ass to her."

Falling back on my bed with a bounce, rolling to my side with my bed head propped up on my bended elbow. "Well its better she learns about your moody side early on in the relationship, rather than later." Letting out a teasing chuckle even though, inside… I'm falling apart.

 _ **The day my beloved twin steps away from me….for good.**_

Hika jerks his arm away from his head, turning on his side towards me. "Kao, be serious! This is a huge damn decision, and I've blown it." His eyes snap towards mine, as he speaks with irritation and defeat.

With my free hand I swiftly reach behind me, grabbing a fluffy pillow. Just, before swinging out my arm, hurling the pillow into my twin's unsuspecting face, messing his perfectly styled hair. "Hika, I am being serious."

"Damn it, Kao, watch it!" Hika reaches up with a hand, adjusting his purposely styled mussed bangs.

"Hika, you can't change the past, you just have to learn from it, and move forward." Lifting a hand to my irritated twin's shoulder. "Besides, I think she knows you better than you might think." Dropping my hand from my twin's shoulder, poking at Hika's chest, "I think deep down, she's always known it's you." Flopping back on to my bed, placing my hands behind my head, staring at the brightly lit ceiling. "As long as I can remember, you two have always shared something. It's hard to explain what exactly it is, but I do know it's always been there."

My older brother rolls on his back, with his hands laced behind his head, staring at the same ceiling. "Yeah, you wouldn't be the first to notice." Hika lets out a humorless chuckle.

Turing my head, giving my twin a confused look. "What?"

My eyes catch sight of a genuine fleeting smile emerging on my brother's lips. "Oh, never mind. I'll tell you later." Hika stands up from my bed, giving his sleeves a good tug, running his hands along the dark blue silk fabric of his Haori. "So one last look, before I go." Hika gives a little turn.

"Like I said, before, it's a kimono. Isn't it a bit too formal for the meeting?" Swiftly standing up, grabbing my brother shoulders, before turning him around. Lightly running my hands along his wide shoulders, dropping them to his waist to carefully pull on the matted silk, perfecting how the jacket hangs on my twin's shoulders. "Shouldn't you just wear a suit?" Turning my brother around to face me, making sure his pristine white haori himo hangs directly in the middle of his stomach.

.

"Well we are dealing with the Ootoris, I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't have a few higher up's dress like this." Holding his arms out to his sides, "Besides, it's not the usual Kimono, it has a bit of Hitachiin flare to it." He motioned the very bottom of the dark blue silk Haori, at the very edge the silk gradually lightened, with several subtle dragons woven into the bottom of the matted material. You could only see a glimpse of the dragons, if the light hit the dark material just right.

Lightly holding the bottom hem of his dark blue jacket in my fingers. "I noticed the design is very subtle for our family, you might say, it's almost traditional."

"I asked grandmother about wearing one to the meeting, she thought it was rather sharp of me to suggest it." Hika raised his hand to rub the back of his neck, "Of course she also said it surprised the hell out of her," letting out a frustrated sigh, "coming from me."

Allowing my well trained eyes to meticulously linger over every inch of the important garment, as an amused chuckle breaks free. "It sounds like her."

Hika quickly grabbed my busy hand, causing my head to snap up in his direction. "Kao, I wish you were going with me, I could really use my twin for something like this." His nervous, worried eyes burned into mine, as he spoke in a concerned tone.

Sliding my troubled eyes away from Hika, as I attempt to busy myself with Hika's Kimono. "Yeah, I know, but I'm not allowed." Taking a deep breath, before looking back up at my twin, forcing a reassuring smile on my face. "Hey, you'll still have Mom, and Grandmother there. Hell, even dad is going to be there."

Hika sadly shakes his head. "Yeah but, It won't be the same without you there."

Nervously biting my lip, catching my twin's gloomy expression, while I inwardly debate with myself. Letting out a long breath, before cautiously talking to my other half. "…Maybe that's the point ….it's not meant to."

Giving me a confused look. "I'm not following?"

Swallowing hard, before freezing the forced reassuring smile on my lips. "Well, Hika, this contract is about leaving the last 17 years of your life behind you." My emotional eyes quickly drop to my fidgeting hands. "You're agreeing to stand on your own, as a man, as a future husband to Haru," Blindly speaking to my twin, shrugging my shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal. "Without your _usual_ support _hanging around_."

"Kao." Hika sadly breaths out.

Looking up to my twin with a small smile, taking a few steps back. "You better get going, you don't want to keep the Ootori's waiting," Awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck, nodding towards the bright red numbers beaming from my glossy black alarm clock, perched next to my bed. "I'll be around, when you get out." Dropping my hand, letting out a humorless chuckle.

Hika's eyes snapped to my alarm clock, "Damn, you're right," Hika steps closer , hastily throwing a hand out, pulling my body into a quick one armed hug while giving my back a firm slap, before pulling away. "Kao, wish me luck!" Hika blindly yells back, as he rushes out the door.

"Yeah, good luck, Hika." Letting out a heavy sigh, staring at my empty doorway ….

Until Hika's head pops back in the doorway, shaking a finger towards me. "Fine little brother, but we are so talking after this."

"Hika, I'm fine." Waving a dismissive hand in the air. "Go on, you big moron, before you end up costing yourself a penalty." Raising a teasing eyebrow, "Who knows what horrible things the Shadow family could dream up?"

Hika's golden eyes suddenly grew wide with panic. "Damn, your right," Swiftly slipping from the doorway, yelling out from the hallway. "See ya soon, Kao,"

Standing in my bright yellow boxers, sliding my emotional eyes over to my hand unconsciously waving at the vacant doorway. Hearing the front door swing closed, letting out a miserable sigh before softly speaking to myself. "You'll see Hika, after this, you'll be celebrating with your new fiancé," Allowing my hand to pathetically fall to my side. …

"… _..And I'll be the last one left, standing in our world."_

 **End Kaoru's POV**

* * *

 **Renge's POV**

 **A little later..**

Stopping in front of a small bistro table, sticking out the toe of my patent leather Maryjane heel, nudging an untied leather high-top, resting under the table. "Hey, care to buy a coffee for a fellow Shakespearean thespian?"

With his ginger head resting in his hand, the "Lonely Prince", raises his distracted eyes from is neglected cup of lukewarm coffee. "Oh, hey Renge," Kaoru lifts his fingers, giving me a small wave with his free hand, "What, no crazy costume, today?" Letting out a humorless chuckle, while motioning to the seat across for him. Not bothering to see if I accepted his invitation Kaoru drops his eyes back to his cup.

Noticing the Lonely Prince dressed in nothing like his usual attire, wearing a pair of torn jeans, and plain white t-shirt, underneath an orange plaid shirt. He looked more like a poorly dressed commoner then an heir to an internationally known fashion company. My brown eyes glance over to his deserted cup, seeing the foam had dissolved and was sticking to the edges of his half-filled forgotten cup. With the sight of his forsaken cup I quickly raise my hand, gaining the attention of the worker standing behind the counter. Motioning to Kaoru's drink, before holding up two fingers.

"Uh no." Letting out a nervous chuckle, cautiously slipping into the seat he motioned to. "The thing is, after finding out what happened, Kyoya kind of implied my attention to the matter was no longer warranted." Shaking my head, "So no more cosplay, well at least for moment."

The Lonely Prince lets out a frustrated sigh, lifting his head from his fingers, falling back in his chair. "Well, after the stunt you pulled, I'm not surprised." He motioned an arm in my direction, as his tone turned sharp. "You practically gave me a heart attack. What the hell processed you to convince Haru to climb out of a four story window?"

"So, you heard about that?" Awkwardly pulling my pink coat from my shoulders.

Leaning forward, resting his arm on the table. "Well yeah, after my frantic mother called me!" He quickly pulled his upper body away, once he caught sight of the blonde waitress setting a new steaming hot Caffè mocha down in front of him. "She said Haru had been admitted to one of the Ootori's hospitals, of course they left out which one." Leaning forward, placing two hands around the white ceramic mug. "Apparently your little stunt warranted the Ootori Patriarch to break the long standing rule of no contact between families. He called my grandmother to apologize for the grievous oversite. Do have any idea how badly she could have been hurt from a fall like that?" The ginger quietly hissed out his words.

Quickly pulling the cup from my lips, "Wait, she didn't fall!" Resting the bowl like cup on the small round table. "I was there, she made it safely to the ground." Pointing my finger adamantly to the table.

His golden eyes peeked over the cup, raising a knowing eyebrow, before pulling it way, unconsciously licking his lips, tasting the dark liquid glossed over his bottom lip. "I didn't say she did."

My starving eyes feasted on the ginger's tantalizing lips.

"Are you even listening to me?" The Lonely prince snaps his fingers in front of my captive eyes.

Awkwardly dropping my staring eyes, shaking my dazed head as I begin to speak in a distracted tone. "Ah, Then what happened? Kyoya, wouldn't elaborate, further."

Kaoru eyes dropped to his cup with his fingers lightly running over the ceramic handle. His lips turned down before he lifted his head, revealing an apprehensive look in his golden eyes. "Haru was attacked…..again."

Stunned from what I was hearing. "What?"

Kaoru sadly nods his head. "Uh, Yeah, most likely from the same group of students from last time."

Letting out a gasp, leaning over the table, "Wait, I thought this whole damn contract situation was supposed to stop this!" Hissing out my heated words.

"Yeah, it's supposed to, but nothing is full proof," letting out a frustrated sigh, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Besides, the families haven't even met for arbitration yet. Only when the contract is agreed and sealed by both families will it legally be accepted." Kaoru drops his hand to the table, "Renge, what processed you two to attempt something so dangerous?"

Unconsciously sliding the stark white paper napkin from under the ceramic saucer. "Well, you see, after I left you that night, I went back to the dorms." Mindlessly twisting the napkin with my hands, "I sort of told her about our night, you know …..Romeo and Juliet." Continuing to nervously twist the napkin into a short paper rope. "After that, she sort of wanted to talk to your twin…. And since the front door was being guarded by Kyoya's thugs." Shrugging my shoulders, "we had to find another way."

Kaoru throws up a hand, shaking his head in disbelief. "Wait, this was because of us? …..I practically watched my entire family almost lose it…. because of us?"

Setting the twisted paper next to my cup. "She told me, the things I said, caused even more questions for her." Lightly tracing the handle with my fidgeting fingers. "By the way, how is she?"

"You don't know?" Kaoru asks in an incredulous tone.

"I tried," letting out a breath. "But Kyoya, remember?" Raising the cup to my lips.

Kaoru sets his cup down, flopping back in his chair. "Ah well, from what the Ootoris told my grandmother, she reinjured some of her previous injuries from the last attack." He lifts a hand up, "Nothing too serious, however, they kept her a few days in the hospital, just to be safe." Leaning two arms on the table, tracing a finger along the rim of his cup. "Most likely to regain their family's honor with my family. We were told once she left the hospital, she would be staying at the main Ootori estate, until after the meeting with lawyers.

"So that's today?" Pointing a finger towards the surface of small bistro table.

Kaoru sadly nods his head, sliding his phone from the side of his coffee cup, swiping his thumb across the reflective glass before holding it out for to me. "Yeah, Hika sent me a text, just before he shut off his phone."

Leaning in to the read the surface of the phone, "Great minds think alike, wish me luck?" Reading the text out loud, glancing up at the Lonely Prince with a confused look on my face." I don't get it."

Kaoru eyes drop to his phone, when a small sad smile emerges on his lips, letting out a humorless chuckle. "Apparently the Ootoris thought Haru needed to wear a kimono too." Kaoru holds out his phone, showing a snap shot of Haruhi surrounded by towering men. They were dressed in dark suits, some of the men carried briefcases, others were clearly highly trained security. In the middle of the impromptu picture was a small sliver of space to see my roommate dressed in a red kimono with silk brocaded cherry blossoms delicately wrapped over one shoulder.

Glancing up to the ginger. "Isn't Haru wearing a Furisode?"

The Lonely Prince glances up with a wide surprised smile as he nods his head. "Yes, that's right, very good Renge."

Turing my sudden warming face away, waving a dismissive hand. "Oh please, you act like I shouldn't know such a simple thing, just because I'm originally from France. Kaoru, I've been living here for years, not to mention my extensive enrichment classes, I've taken."

Suddenly Kaoru's previous words clicked, causing my wide eyes to flash in his direction. "Oh, wait you don't mean Hikaru's in a-"Trailing off.

Kaoru nodded his head, before placing his phone next to his bowl-like coffee mug. "Yep, and it's mostly a traditional design, which isn't our usual. He wanted Haru to know he's serious about the contract."

Pulling my cup from my smirking lips. "Honestly, I should have said something," Placing the cup in front of me. "The Ootoris were insistent she wear one, and we all know how that girl likes to dress up, traditional or otherwise." With a funny thought dancing in my head a small chuckle escapes my lips. "Kyoya definitely had his hands full that day."

The Lonely Prince pulls his cup away from his lips, quickly sticking the very tip of his tantalizing tongue to the side of his bottom lip, wiping the teasing foam away, before speaking. "I guess Hika was right, about how traditional the Ootoris are." I couldn't help, but see his lips turn down for just a split second when he said his brother's name. Of course, after his little innocent tongue flick, I couldn't tear my eyes away from his rather alluring lips.

The Lonely Prince set his cup down, reaching out to nudge my shoulder. "Renge, are you okay?"

Feeling his small push on my shoulder causes me to shake my dazed head, "Ah, yeah, sorry about that…I didn't get much sleep last night." Rolling my eyes at my behavior, while awkwardly grabbing my cup. Taking a large gulp of the heated liquid, giving me time to regain my composure. Once I felt my cheeks cool I pulled the cup away from my face, noticing I had drank the entire rest of the cup. My eyes glance towards the ginger, seeing his smirking, almost snickering lips hidden by his curled fingers….Obviously a reaction to my blatant boy crazy behavior.

"Ah, how sweet of Hikaru, your brother surprises even me, on occasion." Knowing my best friend couldn't be in safer hands, although knowing his hands are sometimes awkwardly fumbling causes a small smile to emerge on my lips.

Kaoru's smirking smile suddenly disappears under his curious eyes. Pulling his hand away from his lips as he falls back in his chair, crossing his arms at his chest. "You act like you can tell us apart." He raises an eyebrow over his mischievous expression.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I somewhat can, now." My eyes awkwardly drop to my cup, seeing my hand nervously trace my finger along the handle of my empty cup. "With some pointers from Haru, it's actually quite easy to do. I mean, I'm nowhere as good as she is," Shrugging my shoulders, "but I'm pretty sure I can do it over fifty percent of the time. It's more difficult when were at school, since you're dressed alike. However, she's right, if I ignore the simultaneous behavior and speech, and just concentrate on the individual's mannerisms, preferences." Lifting my head to see Kaoru's stunned frozen face. "You two are like night and day." Seeing the Lonely Prince's expression caused my lips to curl in knowing smirk, just before clearing my throat.

Kaoru quickly shakes his head, reaching up to awkwardly rub the back of his neck. "Yes, but fifty percent is like flipping a coin. You're bound to be right occasionally"

"I said, it's _over_ fifty percent, it's more around sixty percent, and it getting easier, every day." Boisterously defending myself in an offended tone. "For example, when I walked in here I knew it was you, despite what you're wearing." Lifting a fumbling hand, motioning to his tempting upper half.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" His ginger head snaps down to his unbuttoned tangerine flannel and plain white t-shirt, before letting out a humorless chuckle. Lifting his blushing face as he raises his hand and awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. "Well I guess, I had my mind on other things this morning."

My heart began to beat loudly in my ears with the sight of him stretching his arm up, allowing his flannel button up to fall away, exposing his t-shirt covered chest. He may not be in his usual style, but damn! That plain Tee wasn't hurting his hard chest's enticing appearance in anyway. Realizing I am staring yet again, I force my eyes away from his firm chest teasingly wrapped in the plain white t-shirt. "Ah, I can tell," fumbling my words, "So ah, Kaoru, how are you doing?"

"Me?" Pulling his cup from his lips, surprised I even asked.

"Yeah, you…..unless… well then again, never mind, just skip it-" Awkwardly trailing off.

The Lonely Prince sets his cup down in front of him, ignoring my incoherent attempt at carrying on a normal conversation. "Well, I guess, it's like any other day." The ginger shrugs his shoulders, acting like it was a normal day …..But I could see small glimpses behind his well-placed façade. Like every time he mentioned his twin his lips would turn down, for a split second ….or when I specifically asked about him, his perfectly smooth forehead furrowed, for not even a second. Seeing him hold up his usual indifferent mask towards me, caused my insides to bubble.

Cautiously throwing out a shaky hand before softly placing it on his. Trying desperately to keep control of my inner fan girl fantasies, about the Lonely Prince. "Look, Kaoru, I know that's not true! You can't fool me Hitachiin, I know what today eventually means for you….Now, tell me how you're _really_ doing today."

His beautiful molten eyes looked stunned. "Renge?"

Stubbornly falling back in my chair, with my arms folded at my chest. "Come on, out with it."

He quickly pulled his coffee to his lips, takeing a long drink, until he roughly set his empty cup out in front of him. Picking up his napkin, wiping his lips with one firm swipe, before placing it on his saucer. "Fine," Letting out a heavy sigh, his shoulders fall in defeat. "This morning, isn't what I would call a particular good morning for me, although, I'm pretty sure, it will be one of my more _memorable_ ones."

"I'm sure, it will be." My eyes glance at the now, visually distraught ginger, as he drops his mask completely in front of me….becoming the real Lonely Prince.

"Yeah, I didn't really realize it until after the contract was issued, I was so caught up in Hika's happiness….I didn't even realize it was the end of my own." Letting out a humorless chuckle, "Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic for Hika and Haru. If they can actually agree with each other, they'll come together like two puzzle pieces." A genuine smile touched his lips for moment.

"It's plain to see, how much you care for the two of them." Patting the back of his hand. "Even to the point of sacrificing your own happiness, I think that's how you Hitachiins earn so many fan girls."

His depressed eyes lift to mine. "What, it's not our handsome good looks?"

Pulling away from his hand, falling back in my chair while rolling my eyes at the Lonely Prince. "It's gorgeous good looks, by the way. If you're going to quote me, use the correct adjective….but yes, speaking as a former fan girl, the love you share for your twin, and I'm not talking about your act. No, what caused me to internally combust were your small quiet moments. Like when you would pick up his book bag from the floor or when you would quietly pick up his book and save his place, after he fell asleep during club…. You are always there for him." Glancing up realizing, I had taken over the conversation.

"Ah, Sorry" Shaking my head from my thoughts. "I was rambling like a fan girl…please go on." With my face warming I awkwardly motion an arm for him to continue.

"Ah no, it's all right." His wide golden eyes blinked up at me.

"No, really, continue. I insist."

His eyes slide to his empty cup before cautiously continuing. "Well um ….lately I've been having this empty feeling, like I'm the only one standing in this barren white room. When I start to notice this dark shadow in the corner of the room. At first, I think nothing about it, but slowly the shadow creeps closer, absorbing the lighted space as it moves .Then I start to panic when I realize the shadow is absorbing more space around me, but it's no longer creeping, it's fast. With every second I feel it blur closer to my feet. And I somehow know, once I'm caught in the shadow, I'll be absorbed into its darkness."

Kaoru's head lifts from his cup, revealing tears trailing from truly frightened eyes. "I'll be left Alone …..Forever, remaining a prisoner in nothing."

Leaning forward grabbing the Lonely Princes shaky hand. "Kaoru, you shouldn't think like that, you're not alone! I don't care if your brother signs a thousand contracts! He's never going to turn his back on you! You two are always going to be close, it's who you are…and even if he did, you would have the rest of the club. I know right now things are stretched between some members, but with time that will change." My heart drummed in my ears, as I nervously swallowed, before the words burst from my lips. "..And there's always me."

"Yeah, along with rest of the fan girls." Rolling his tearstained eyes, attempting to pull his hands away from me.

Firmly grabbing his hand, not allowing it to be pulled away. "No, not as a fan girl…. but as a friend. I told you, I'm done with the pedestals." Taking a deep breath glancing at his stunned face. "The time we spent together, getting these two love struck idiots together, has been nice, at times." Letting go of his hands.

Lifting his hand to his eyes, letting out a chuckle, "Yeah, it started out rough at first. That day in your dorm. I swore you were going to come out swinging at me….you can be really scary, when you want to be."

Crossing my arms at my chest, speaking in an offended tone. "Hey, I seem to recall you climbing in a bunch of bushes, to play dress up with me."

"That was all for Hika, if you only knew how much I hated that itchy thing." The Lonely Prince itches his arm. "Ahgg, just thinking about it."

Raising an knowing eyebrow with a smile emerging on my lips." Oh, I know you hate cosplaying."

"So if you knew, then why-?" Trailing off with a confused face.

Shrugging my shoulders, "Because it was fun." Pointing a finger at the ginger, "You're a lot like Haru in your own way. If she didn't have me to shake things up every once in a while, her life would be filled with dull boring books."

Shaking my head at my own crazy behavior, "Of course, if I didn't have her, I'd probably forget all about my studies and chase after the latest teen idol." Rolling my eyes at the thought.

"Hika needs you too, just the thought of what that boy could get into, without you pulling him back cause me to utterly shiver."

"Yeah, but after today, he'll have Haru for that." Kaoru sadly shrugs his shoulders.

Waving a dismissive hand at the Lonely Prince. "Yeah, but she'll be rookie at holding him back, for at least a while anyway. I'm not nearly as impetuous as your infamous older brother. She's going to need your help."

"Oh, I'm not sure about that, I do remember the club's movie." A mischievous smile spreads on the ginger's lips.

Carelessly shrugging my shoulders, "You honestly make a mistake by calling a couple of schoolmates, thugs, and a girl," letting out a frustrated huff, "never hears the end of it."

"Hey Renge, I was just going to silently wallow my day away, waiting for my brother to come out. Would you like to hang out with me, instead? I mean as friends?"

I was just going to impatiently pace outside the door, until I pass out….but, I like your idea better." Nodding my head to the twin.

"Great, well first let me treat you to an early lunch. To make up for my poor manners for not properly thanking you for the coffee." Standing from his seat, giving a small bow towards me.

"Careful Hitachiin, your brother won't be the only one called sweet if you keep acting like this….but, yes that would be lovely." Quickly sliding out of my seat, standing next to him, discreetly bringing a hand to my pounding chest, hoping he doesn't hear one of my last nagging fangirl moments … _at least that's what I think, it's from._

 _ **End of Renge POV**_

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

 **Just a little earlier, today …**

Sitting at the far side, at the almost end of a very long conference table, patiently sitting while watching my uncle and the head of the Ootoris legal team go over the dictionary. I was informed to just quietly sit, if I had something to add, I should just write a note and slide it to one of the arguing attorneys. Well, I guess that would be the head of my family's legal team. It was still weird just thinking about it…The Ootoris didn't feel like my family, although I do feel guilty for getting Kyoya-sempi in all sorts of trouble with his father. I know they were trying to ease me into this new life, but it all seemed like a whole lot of nonsense for basically a yes or no answer. I mean couples ask this question all the time, with very little need for a single lawyer let alone an entire team.

.

I guess I'm just a bit cranky, after being woken up before dawn, by a team of various professionals. For hours they inflicted numerous methods of beautifying torture on my tiny body. Ending with how tight this Kimono is wrapped, I couldn't sit back in my seat if I wanted to, hell, as is, I can barely breathe. I was half way hoping my father would burst through the doors, and shoo the professionals away. Seeing whether I agree to this crazy thing or not, you would think he would want to be here. To dress me up, or at least give his opinion? But, No. There was no sign of him…..He really must hate this life.

.

My uncle must have noticed my side was throbbing, because out of nowhere he slides a small packet of pain pills over to me, while still instructing the lawyer detailed instructions. I'll say one thing about my mother's family they are extremely efficient in everything they do….I should know, I've been trapped on their estate ever since my little incident.

My eyes anxiously glance at the door … impatiently waiting to see a man I shared three kisses with ….Well, the first was a sweet peck on the cheek and I was five. The last one was nothing like the first, it was crazy and spontaneous. One minute he was barely speaking to me, and the next thing I know I was being roughly pinned to my door for one hell of a passionate kiss. As amazingly intense that searing kiss was, I had a strange feeling he was holding back, which only raised even more unanswered questions.

.

I had tried to sneak a peek at my Bewildered Knight, I mean, we passed his group before entering the building. Of course, he was surrounded by his family and lawyers, so I was only able to catch a glimpse of his silky ginger hair, when my passing eyes, discreetly slid to the side. I knew there was no chance in hell, we would be permitted to talk to each other before the meeting. However maybe just seeing him would answer a few of my questions, or at the very least, just the one burning question of mine.

Any minute his family would be arriving in the doorway. With just the tempting thought my chest felt like its being squeezed with some kind of a medieval device. I couldn't take the slightest breth, and it wasn't because of what I'm wearing…. Any minute my Bewildered Knight would be stepping through the double doors.

A small chuckle came from the very end of the table, from the person sitting next to me. "Relax, Haruhi our legal team can handle this." My uncle laid a comforting hand on mine.

"Of course they can. Really uncle, I'm fine ." Dropping my eyes from the door.

My uncle lets out an amused chuckle, before leaning closer. "Really, then might I suggest you not stare at the front door. You're giving the impression at any minute you're going to bolt from your chair. It's not exactly a wise decision for the other side to witness."

My eyes flashed up to my uncle. "Uh, I'm sorry, but I was-." My cheeks burned from being so obviously caught red handed.

The light reflected off his glasses, but he was no longer an intimidating patriarch of the Ootori family, but a concerned uncle as he cut off my excuses. "It's not a problem, try reading over the file you been given, it will help, _with your nerves_." My uncle knowingly whispered in my ear.

"Yes sir." Nodding my head to the man.

He lightly pats his hand over mine, "Good girl. Don't worry, this will all be over soon."

Inwardly cringing, while forcing a smile on my lips. "Yes uncle." After that he slid his hand away, beginning to instruct the lawyers once more. Letting out a heavy sigh I begrudgingly drop my eyes in front of me. Flipping open the solid black folder with two gilded family crests imprinted on the lavish cover. It was filled with addendums from both sides. Letting out a frustrated huff, somewhat irritated from my uncle's patronizing comment I swiftly lift my hand, and silently shut the contract in front of me. I know what my uncle wanted, but after spending weeks of meticulously going over the stack of legal papers I was mentally drained. I couldn't force myself to read another word of the damn thing. I had to wonder if my Bewildered Knight felt the same way.

I'm sure Kao, made it somewhat entertaining for the two of them. Nothing like my experience ….especially after my little incident.

* * *

 **Flashback… a couple of weeks ago.**

 **My frightened wide brown eyes watch as a dozen various shoes race pass us. After the crowd of chasseing students runs off in the distance a few minutes of silence lingers. With a hand held tightly against my lips the weight crushing me into the ground, removes itself.**

 **Unsure of what exactly will happen next I cautiously push myself up in the sitting position. Finally blinking up with my terror filled eyes at my would-be kidnapper. To see him hold a finger to his lips, as he slowly pulls his shaky hand away from my face.**

 **My mouth suddenly drops, shocked of who I'm seeing in front of me…**

" **Shhh, it's just a matter of time, before they circle back around and find us." Hearing a light buzzing sound come from my rescuer's filthy pants. "Oh thank goodness." His hands went to his pants and pulled out his phone. "Yeah, in front of the servants' housing, next to the girls' dorms. You need to be quick about it!" My rescuer quietly hissed in his phone, before swiping his finger across it and stuffing it in his pants pocket. His concerned eyes glanced in my stunned direction. "Can you run?" asking in almost a desperate tone, while throwing out his hand.**

 **.**

 **Hastily considering his words as I feel a sharp piercing pain at my side. My body was screaming to stop, that I couldn't possibly take another step, however I knew it wasn't safe. Ignoring my body, swallowing hard between panting breaths, before begrudgingly nodding my head and taking the man's held out hand.**

 **The man wrapped is fingers tightly around my entire hand, as he franticly glances around the area. While holding my hand he hastily rockets from the overgrown landscaping, dragging my stumbling body the entire way. It wasn't a few minutes later he roughly throws me into an awaiting open door, with the white limo door slamming behind him. The driver suddenly appears, and seconds later the tires were squealing against the pavement, as we were hastily leaving school grounds.**

 **.**

" **Hospital, now!" His firm voice ordered his driver. Laying across one of the seats my head slowly lifts, catching his searing angry eyes into mine. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are? If I hadn't been there picking up the remainder of my things-"lifting a frustrated hand, running it through his thick hair, "Do you have any idea what they would have done to you!"**

 **Quickly reacting to his sudden volcanic temper. "Sempi, I have a pretty good idea,! If you've forgotten, I was just there!"**

 **His fists clenched tight, before violently swinging out a hand, roughly striking the seat just over my head. "Where the hell are your bodyguards?" I could see his miserably sad eyes were obscured with flares of anger from what I just said. "I guess, since that blasted thing has been issued, its back to Sempi now!"**

 **My hands flew up to my mouth, "I didn't mean to-."**

" **Do you have any life threatening issues with your health?"** **Gruffly cutting me off.**

 **With a stunned look I hastily shake my head. "Uh no, why?"**

" **Driver, please contact the Ootoris, find out which Hospital they prefer. Knowing them, it won't be the one anywhere close to the school." The normally good natured host ignore me and verbally demands to his driver in a sharp tone. After that, the padded upholstered divider slides up, leaving me alone with my irate rescuer.**

 **The atmosphere grew smothering with every silent excruciatingly slow minute ticking by. Until a heavy sigh filled the extravagant space. "I'm sorry." By a single unsettled voice. "Seeing you being attacked, like that, I kind of lost it." Keeping his eyes dropped, as his distressed voice shakes. "I was so damn scared. All I could do was react…I don't know what I would have done if-" His hands tightened for a moment as he trails away from the thought.**

 **Lifting his head from his hands, revealing clear drops slipping away from his heartbreaking violet eyes. "I didn't mean to take it out on you." Timidly reaching out a hand, resting it on mine. "Haruhi, did I hurt you?"**

 **Shaking my head, "No Tamaki, I should be thanking you. I tried to fight back," letting out a groan, as I push myself up in the sitting position, "but my stupid injuries got in the way" Giving my blonde friend a grateful smile. "I owe you my life."**

 **Letting out a humorous chuckle, lifting his free hand to rub the back of his head. "Well, I'm not sure Hunni-sempi is going to be very happy, hearing about this? I wouldn't be surprised if he and Mori-sempi don't drag you off to the dojo, and keep you there. You certainly would have been safer than this." The blonde motions a hand to my torn uniform and bruised body. His hands quickly found their way to my shoulders, his voice turned desperate. "I practically begged you to stay at my estate. It's dangerous, Princess. Why weren't you with Kyoya's men? "**

 **.**

 **Sliding my eyes away from him. "I'm sorry, I needed to talk to someone, privately. I didn't think it would cause this much trouble." Lifting my head, defending my decision for leaving the Souh estate. "I've been going to school for weeks without a single incident, I thought this whole mess was behind me. I mean after the contract was issued- " Noticing Tamaki flinch I quickly cut my words short.**

" **No doubt, you wanted to talk to your betrothed doppelganger." Feeling his clasping hands shake around my arms, before tossing me back into my seat. My stunned eyes glanced up to see his angled jaw tense. I could see he was physically restraining himself.**

" **The Hitachiin should have done a better job of warning you. You're not safe, you're in even more danger, until the contract has been sealed by both families." With a frustrated huff he falls back against the seat. "Even then, it might not be enough. You might be targeted for some time after that."**

 **My astonished chocolate eyes flashed in his direction. "What, the contract is supposed to put an end to this mess, that's what Kyoya-sempi said."**

 **Tamaki nods his head, and his tone somewhat softens. "Kyoya's right, it should, but to be completely honest… no one really knows. There's never been a situation like yours before….everyone is just concerned for your wellbeing…Although, it seems some families are more concerned than others."**

 **Hearing Tamaki refer to the ginger headed family caused me to fiercely strike back. "Hey, to be fair, I was fine at the Hitachiin estate, until my family insisted I keep my distance, because of some over blown tradition!" Pointing a finger at the blonde's chest.**

" **Sir, Ootori-sama said he'll meet you at the hospital, after he takes care of a meddlesome oversight." The driver's voice echoes from the intercom. "Suoh-sama, you were right, the Ootori family doesn't want the young lady treated anywhere near Ouran,"**

 **Hearing the driver I let out a huff and cross my arms at my chest. "It figures." Grumbling to myself.**

 **Tamaki's violet eyes flash towards me, giving me a warning look. "Shhh, Princess."**

 **Unaware of what's going on in the back of the car, the driver continues to speak. "I'm afraid it will be a while, before we get there. He said if his cousin is in any kind of pain he could send one of the hospital's helicopters." Tamaki glances over in my direction, but I just shake my head while ignoring the throbbing pain from my wrist and side. Knowing I had already caused Kyoya enough trouble.**

 **.**

 **Tamaki's violet eyes slowly study my exterior, before giving me an incredulous look. Seeing his expression I quickly forced a wide smile on my face, acting like nothing was wrong. "No," Tamaki cautiously answers the driver, "that won't be necessary."**

 **I couldn't help, but let out a long relieved breath, once he turned his head.**

" **Very good sir."**

 **Turning his head, giving me an awkward smile. "Looks like this will take longer then we first thought."**

 **My eyes drop back to my hands, resting in my lap. "Yeah, it looks like it." Speaking in an uneasy tone.**

" **Can I get you something, water, ice for your injuries ….perhaps a good stiff drink to forget it all?" Letting out an uncomfortable chuckle with his little joke.**

 **My eyes glance up to his, "Listen Tamaki, I was just as surprised as anyone, I really thought the candidate was going to be you." Letting out a sigh, "Knowing how you feel, maybe its best we don't talk about it."**

 **An overwhelming silence quickly submerged my words…until a confident voice shattered it. "Oh, but your wrong Haruhi, I do want to talk about it."**

 **Seeing the topic physically cause him pain, just moments ago, I was surprised with his reaction. "Ah, you do?"**

 **Sharply nodding his head, extending a hand to lightly cup my cheek, being sure he captured my eyes with his. "Yes, I do….because I want you to be able to confidently walk in that conference room, stand in front of both teams of lawyers," raising an eyebrow over his deadly serious eyes, "and turn them down cold."**

 **My words began to stumble incoherently from my lips, before he lifted his free hand and gently touched them with a single finger. "Shhh, please, let me finish." Revealing violet pleading eyes as he drops his finger, "You've stolen something from me, and I'm here to get it back." He moves closer, finding him closely hovering over my head with searing determined eyes. "No matter what it takes. I will sacrifice everything to get it back…nothing, is more important. "**

 **Having him so close to me I'm unable to think clearly. "Tamaki, you're um…not making….sense." My dazed words tumbled from my lips.**

" **Oh, I am, for the first time I'm being perfectly clear. Princess, you reached in and ripped it from me, years ago." His face creeps closer, I can feel small swirls of heat whisper across my face. "Even before your strawberry ice-cream was ever served, on our first date."**

 **His free hand leisurely slips down my arm, and interlaces my fingers with his. "I'm afraid I can't function without it." His burning violet eyes begin to dance from my captured chocolate ones to my slightly dropped lips, back to my unblinking eyes. I can feel my body being firmly guided by the weight of Tamaki's body. Until my back sinks into the black leather upholstery and Tamaki's hard chest is barely hovering over mine.**

 **.**

" **Tamaki, I think you should-" The upper classmen drops his lips to mine, cutting off my objecting words, with a searing hot kiss. Barely being able to pull away from his hungry lips. "Tamaki, this isn't like you, why are you behaving like this?" Attempting to pull my hands away from his, finding my hands firmly pinned on either side of my head, with my messed hair sprawled out across the seat.**

 **.**

" **I've told you. No matter what it takes," Falling forward into a deep passionate kiss, his persistent tongue breaks through my lips, forcing me to taste his sweet mouth. He only pulls away, when both our chests our heaving to take a breath. Wasting no time, he greedily leans down, attacking my neck, between short heated breaths, "I can no longer afford to be nice, as corny as it might sound. Haruhi, you've stolen my heart." Suddenly the blonde pushes against his arms, revealing hot tears, sliding down his sad puppy dog eyes.**

 **.**

" **All those years ago, I've fallen for you." Tamaki slowly pulls our bodies upright. "Haruhi, I want you to turn down the top five's contract, and choose me instead. That day, I want you to walk out of the meeting, and enter into this car."**

 **Reaching up tenderly tucking my hair behind my ear. "I'll be waiting at the Suoh's hanger, ready to take you away from this mess. We can go wherever you wish. You can finish school wherever you'd like, as long as I'm with you, and you're safe. I don't care where we end up."**

 **Feeling a tear slide down my heated cheek. "Tamaki I-"He quickly holds a shaky finger against my lips.**

 **His body slips off the seat, and on to the floor. His shaky hands tightly enclose around mine.**

 **"No family. No contracts. Just me. I'm just a man, baring my soul, to the woman I love." A sudden gasp came from my lips.**

 **My stunned eyes watch as my Heartbroken Prince takes in a deep breath, and slides on one knee.**

" **Haruhi Fujioka, will you please, marry me?"**

 _ **End of flashback...**_

 _ **End of chapter 28.**_ _ **Day of the Lawyers part one.**_

* * *

 _ **Wow! Tamaki is back, and it looks like he's swinging for the fences. Poor Hikaru, he now has even more to worry about then his wardrobe. Oh, but wait, parts of the puzzle are about to come together and reveal more to his forgetful princess and to us. Okay I should have another chapter in a week.**_

 _ **We reached over 50 followers for this story so YAAAA! Plus, this story is now well over 200,000 words. Thanks, so much for the support. I'm off to update another chapter.**_

 _ **If you like this story please Follow/ Review/ Favorite/ Share**_

 _ **Thanks for taking a peek ;)**_


	29. Chapter 29 Day of the Lawyers Part 2

_*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club_

Lifetime Continues

Chapter 29 Day of the Lawyers Part 2

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV**

Feeling a hand suddenly rest against mine, causes my head to slowly clear .My startled eyes glance over to my hand. With the sound of a throat being cleared my eyes look up, seeing my uncle, who discreetly motions his head forward? Following my uncle's subtle suggestion I quickly turn my head, catching sight of a beautiful older women with sprigs of vivid flowers decorating her elaborately swept up hair. The slender elegant woman is dressed in a beautiful bright blue kimono, and is surrounded by a dozen men and women dressed in dark suits.

.

It wasn't a minute later when I notice a fashionable Yuzuha and her husband entering the room. No one would blame me if I was suddenly caught staring .Hell, all eyes stared blankly on the visually stunning woman. Her simple yet, gorgeous yellow wraparound dress catches even my untrained eye. The way the pleaded skirt playfully flared out around her slender strolling legs is somewhat mesmerizing to the eye. Her normally silk like ginger hair is elegantly tucked under a wide brimmed hat. Her sparkling golden eyes playfully peek out from the brim of her hat, catching my unblinking ones with a small discreet smile. With her hand confidently wrapped around her husband's offered arm she wiggles her fingers in my direction. Noticing her discreet action causes my lips to widen in a delighted smile. After a moment my curious eyes flash back to the older women, realizing for the first time I was seeing my savior…my adoptive mother.

.

Yuzuha seemed to notice this, as she begins to rapidly blink away emerging tears. Her husband pulled her discreetly closer, until she nodded her head, causing him to once more step away. I noticed the twins shared the strong Hitachiin traits of ginger hair and golden catlike eyes with their mother and grandmother. However, other than these two striking traits the twins clearly take after their father. Their chiseled jaw, masculine face, and broad shoulders were definitely inherited by their handsome father.

My uncle clears his throat, causing me to look away from the door. With a raised eyebrow he slides his eyes towards the file that rests neatly in front of me. Silently warning me not to watch too closely, causing me to awkwardly turn my attention to the black folder, before begrudgingly flipping it open. Letting out a frustrated huff as I slide the thick stack of legal papers out of the black folder. Knowing I should be grateful the dictionary like contract had been cut down a tenth of its original size. Although I still somewhat cringed at the stack of papers, knowing all too well, this was going to be a very looooong day.

.

My uncle discreetly clears his throat once more, calling my attention to his held out hand. I lift my eyes towards my uncle as he stands from his seat, while giving me a kind reassuring smile. Cautiously taking my uncle's offered hand while he gracefully pulls out my seat with his free hand.

Once standing upright my almost gaping lips suddenly take in a sharp breath as my eyes fall forward. I finally, see my Bewildered Knight standing just twelve feet in front of me, across the heavily polished conference table. The handsome ginger headed man is dressed in a dark blue kimono which perfectly hangs off his masculine shoulders. I could feel my fingers twitch at my sides, it's almost like they were being beckoned by his thick blazing locks. The odd feeling caused me to hastily throw my hands behind my back. Hika styled his hair a bit messed at the top, but compared to his usual style it was tame in comparison and framed his golden flaming eyes beautifully. The inside of my chest felt like it was being simultaneously twisted around itself while caught in a scorching flame, as my wide chocolate eyes are caught in his liquid molten ones. More than a little embarrassed I wanted to awkwardly drop my eyes from his but I just couldn't. I wasn't sure how much time passed as I stood there like an idiot …. That is until I hear a clearing of throat.

.

Coming to my senses, I quickly advert my eyes away from his as I search for the origin of the cleared throat. Finding Yuzuha playfully smirking across from me, while Hikaru's head sharply turns towards his mother, giving her a clear and irritated look. The action cause a burst of small chuckles to rumble around the very end of the conference table by our amused elders. My eyes once more catch sight of Hikaru's golden eyes sliding in my direction, causing both of us to awkwardly look away. My warming pink cheeks are now bright burning crimson as it set off another round of discreet chuckles from both sides of the table. I couldn't help notice the elder Hitachiin woman and my uncle share a knowing look, which only causes my cheeks to practically burst into flames.

.

Feeling a hand rest on my shoulder causes my eyes to blink over to my uncle. He looks ahead, informing me the meeting is ready to commence. Unfortunately this meant the beginning of a rather long line of introductions. After being thoroughly taught by my demon like cousin on the strict formalities of business I couldn't help but inwardly cringing knowing what comes next. Watching all the participants each stand in front of their counterparts, and of course mine just happens to be the Bewildered Knight. When the entire table bows towards their counterpart I awkwardly lift my eyes to his for a short instant, just enough time to show the proper respect. However I uncomfortably find, even the slightest glance from his golden eyes cause my cheeks to warm.

 **A little later…**

Once seated, I kept my eyes away from the ginger, and on the long tedious meeting. Well, okay, I may have peeked a couple of times. He seemed to be entertaining himself with something he was intently working on. The sight somewhat reminded me of a child quietly coloring next to his chatting parents in a restaurant, while patiently waiting to be served. He only managed to raise the eyebrows of the people sitting around him once during the first half of the meeting. He seemed to get upset and without even realizing it, he audibly grumbled to himself, while dramatically crumpling a piece of paper into a small ball, before carelessly lobbing it over his shoulder. Once he noticed a sharp look from his grandmother he realized what had happened causing the ginger to awkwardly mouth the word "sorry" while uncomfortably clearing his throat and going back to his work.

Of course, I really can't blame him, both are wishes were meticulously detailed in the legal documents that remained, so there really wasn't much either of us needed to pay attention to. Plagued with sheer boredom my eyes discreetly travel around the hectic and demanding table. I let out a frustrated huff as Tamaki's emotional words haunted my head.

" _ **No family. No contracts. Just me. I'm just a man, baring my soul to the woman, I love."**_

Seeing the boisterous circus in front of me, caused me to question the entire process. Isn't it supposed to be breath takingly simple? Two people simply confess their love for one another? Only to later pledge their entire being to each other, in front of familiar witnessing eyes. It didn't seem nessicary to be involved in what currently is playing out before me. Of course both Yuzuha and my uncle said the process is in place to protect your loved ones, Of course, then you have to ask yourself, why would you need to be protected from someone who supposedly loves you?

Pushing the unproductive thought from my head, my eyes glance over, seeing Hikaru's grandmother sitting across from my uncle and next to my busy counterpart. I couldn't help notice, the elder woman's wide confident expression firmly placed on her face, like she should have canary yellow feathers drifting from her proud smirking lips. She obviously felt smug about something.

My bored eyes once more travel around the massive room, until they fall back to a extend row of gleaming windows. Suddenly another thought danced across my mind.

"… _ **That day, I want you to walk out of the meeting, and enter into this car."**_

My wandering eyes stared out the glass window, seeing swirling white clouds reflect against the neighboring glass towers, wondering if Tamaki's white limo is parked far below. My bored eyes fell on the crisp blue sky peeking around the glass structure, finding my mind slowly drifting with the puffs of fluffy white.

* * *

 **Flashback …**

" **Hikaru, mom's waiting… we better let her get ready." A hand reaches out and grabs hold of another.**

 **The small hand roughly wiggles out from the other, before diving deep into a blue jean's pocket. The tiny hand pulls something from the pocket, hidden underneath tightly curled fingers. Suddenly I felt someone gently place something hard in the palm of my hand causing my curious eyes to glance towards my tiny fingers. Before I can see what it is, the small hand, about the same size as mine, folds my fingers around the metal object. My sorrowful eyes stare at my folded fingers, until something warm lightly presses against my cheek. My emotional wide eyes quickly glance up, just in enough time to see a blushing five-year boy jerk his shocked twin towards the door. The ginger headed boy stops before the door, awkwardly calling out with his back towards me. "I want that back. Ok? It's my favorite."**

 **.**

 **Unconsciously my fingers lightly touch the tingling patch of skin, as I stand in the middle of the morning lit room, starring at the ginger headed boy. My rapidly beating heart caused my attention to break from the ginger as my stunned eyes drift back to my curled over fingers. Slowly pulling back each finger, one by one, until a shiny blue racecar is revealed in my tiny palm. My concerned eyes flash up towards the door. "Hikaru, you shouldn't give me this …here have it back. " I swiftly throw out my hand towards the two five-year-old twins.**

 **.**

 **With his hand and eyes set on the doorknob. He shakes his head. "No…it's no big deal. It's just a toy car. Kaoru and I have hundreds of them. It's alright… just make sure you give it back to me, the next time you see me. Ok?"**

 **My chocolate eyes fall to my held out hand, seeing the light from the window shimmer against the metallic blue paint of the polished toy car. Quickly glancing up to my ginger headed friend before cautiously nodding my head. "Alright, Hika."**

 **With the nod of my head Hika opens the door, allowing both them to leave. "Bye, Haru see ya." Both boys yell out.**

 **Lifting my free hand, forcing a smile while waving towards the twin boys. "Yeah, bye guys." Watching the door close my watering eyes slide over to my waving hand causing a heavy feeling to press down on my chest.**

 **The door suddenly opens with Hika's head popping from it. "Haru, do you remember that favor I asked from you, yesterday?" The ginger headed boy asks with depressed eyes."**

 **Finding my hand still held up in the air I swiftly drop it to my side, while nodding my head. "Yes, Hika, I remember."**

" **Remember what you promised me… I will be very upset with you if you break your promise." Speaking firmly with a sad smile.**

 **Seeing the boy's expression causes that odd heavy feeling to roughly crash against my chest while I cautiously nod my head.**

 **Hika sharply nods his head, before softly closing the door. Starring at the stark white door I begin to feel tears sliding down my cheeks. Feeling the cold metal beneath my fingers I bring Hika's little blue car up to my tearing eyes. Seeing the tiny car held between my fingers causes the heavy feeling to slowly dissipate. I couldn't help but bring it close to my rapidly beating chest as I thought about the older twin.**

 **End of Flashback …12 years ago, the day my mother died.**

* * *

 **Flashback…**

" _ **Fujioka-san." A voice calls my attention, causing my panicked chocolate eyes to lift from the floor. Only to see my precious red and gold tin being held out by a teen with familiar cat like eyes. Seeing the item my eyes grow wide and bright as I let out a relieved sigh.**_

" _ **Oh thank you Hitachiin–san, you found it! I don't know what I would have done if I had lost it." I quickly snatch up the item from his fingers. Feeling a bit self-conscious with my abnormal attraction for the tin, I awkwardly lift a hand to my hair, tucking it behind my ear. My heart beats rapidly as my eyes nervously catch his intoxicating pools of molten gold. Not being able to tear my eyes from his, I attempt to explain to the handsome ginger teen." Uh well, it's nothing really of any value. "I awkwardly gesturing to the can.**_

 _ **However, a warm tender feeling causes my eyes to fall towards the tin. "Well, except to me… I've been holding on to it for a really long time, since before I can remember."**_

 _ **The almost adoring feeling causes a doting smile to grow on my lips, as I think about my precious blue car tucked safely, inside the tin. "In fact I've had this feeling, that it doesn't really belong to me and I'm supposed to keep it safe… so that's what I do." I consciously pulling the tin close to my rapidly beating chest.**_

… _ **.The first time I met Hikaru, after 12 long years.**_

 **End of Haruhi's first day at Ouran flashback…mouths earlier.**

My dazed head slowly clears, finding my tearing eyes staring out the conference room's window. Feeling my fingers lightly brush against my wet cheek, while remembering the bittersweet kiss. My heart rapidly pounds in my chest, while my stunned eyes abruptly gaze across the table. Finding a dumbfounded ginger man, confused with round eyes staring back at me.

… _.As shocked whispered words fall from my lips. "It's yours!"_

 **End of Haruhi's POV**

* * *

 **Hikaru's POV …Earlier today.**

Damn, I really wish Kao was here; he would have at least made this whole thing a little more bearable or at least kept me from looking like a complete ass…..On second thought he teamed up with mom during that one dinner with Haru and had a rip roaring riot at my expense. I don't think I could handle that, hell, it's taking everything I have at the moment not to frantically sprint to the restroom with my hand hastily covering my mouth. Ever since I stepped in the room, I have felt like I am suffering from some horrible illness. My face literally feels like it's on fire, as beads of sweat are pouring from who know where under my heavy silk Kimono.

.

After all it's not every day your very happiness is teetering on the very edge of a bottomless abyss. Okay, that was a bit overly dramatic, but that is somewhat how it felt like. I'm precariously teetering on very edge of cliff with a simple yes or no answer from the woman I love ….and at the moment, I felt like she would no sooner say yes to me then shove me off the cliff any second, and it was making me sick.

As long as my head and eyes remained glued on my work, and away from the Forgetful Princess my twisting stomach didn't feel like empting all over the busy conference table. Wondering if the ambitious shadow family would consider the nauseating action a deal breaker or not? Figuring in order to keep the extremely important negotiations going I'm in desperate need for a distraction. Deciding I could easily kill two birds with one stone I dive deeply into my mother's upcoming assignment.

 **A little later…**

My practiced hand effortlessly glides across my pad of paper. First making a basic outline of a figure, second adding sweeping lines to the petite figure. A small smile emerged on my lips as the assignment was slowly coming to together. So much so I started to add color and shading to the design. I could feel my mother's curious eyes burning next to me, intently watching my hands with every added detail. Until she discreetly leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Oh Baby Blu, that's gorgeous, but aren't you jumping ahead a bit, the meeting isn't even over yet. Besides, I wouldn't use such a plunging neckline for her."

"I'm sorry? " I turned my head, a bit confused, as I wasn't designing for any particular person.

My mother once more whispers in my ear. "I'm not sure Haruhi would wear a dress with such a plunging neckline. Besides Baby Blu I'm pretty sure it's unlucky for the groom to design her dress." My mother giggles, "Don't worry Kaoru and I have years to come up with the perfect design. I promise she'll look stunning."

A bit confused at what the hell my mother was going on about my golden eyes immediately bounce over to my sketch, until they grow round and stunned with the single sight of my assignment. I had unconsciously drawn the Forgetful Princess in a certain formal gown. Recognizing what I had just done I begin to curse at myself while madly crumpling the design in the tiniest paper ball, before huffing it far away from me. Grandmother shared a sharp warning look in my direction, causing me to suddenly realize I was in a conference room full of lawyers and the Shadow king's demon father. I couldn't help but awkwardly mouth an apology towards my grandmother before sinking further into my chair ….Damn, this is going to be a looonnng meeting.

 **A little later...**

I was feeling somewhat more like myself after my grandmother slipped me a few hard butterscotch candies. Now only suffering the occasional jittery knee bouncing under the table, I could even slide my curious eyes over, occasionally peeking at the beautiful Forgetful Princess. I could tell she was making every attempt at looking interested although her chocolate eyes would soon drift across the room, towards the window. After the third hour of lawyers, aimlessly pratting on your eyes begin to glaze over. Add the fact their sometimes pratting on about extremely personal and embarrassing issues, and your mind will tend to drift for just defensive purposes.

Like, arguing the merits of wearing a certain kind of underwear. Who the hell would argue about something like that, and in public, no less? Only the damn Shadow family could be this thorough. While my mind is inwardly cursing Kyoya's family I slowly drift to another time…. another place.

* * *

 **Flashback…Several weeks ago.**

 **Deciding it would be better to wait outside for the car. There is no telling what that evil woman would "request" from me for her own wicked amusement. Perched on my grandmother's marbled front steps I gradually take in a deep breath. The chilled spring air swirled in my lungs, before allowing the air to blow pass my lips. I lean back on my hands, allowing my tensed shoulders to drop. It had been quite a day. Hell, if I asked Kao, he would say it has been quite a few weeks….**

 **.**

 **Taking in another breath, causing my chest to rise and fall with the calming action. My golden eyes lifted to the night sky before begrudgingly falling to the thick legal envelope, lying next to me. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to get started….Knowing the Ootori's it would be painfully boring and not to mention overly extensive. Reaching out a hand until something else draws my attention…Something pink.**

 **.**

 **My curiosity burns at the sight, extending my shaky fingers, carefully picking up the aged envelope that's only addressed to me. Taking in a sharp cool breath as my golden eyes study the smudged "Hikaru Hitachiin" carefully written across the delicate faded paper. Letting out a long breath of chilled nightly air from my lips as my finger carefully breaks the partially glued envelope, unfolding the single sheet of paper inside.**

 _ **Hikaru-kun,**_

 _ **Hello, dear sweet boy, I don't really know where to begin, you were so young at the time, I'm unsure if you'll even remember me. Perhaps, I should start with who I am. My name is Kotoko**_ _ **Ootori, your mother and I met when we were very young, during grade school. I was immediately drawn to her natural love of life, her outspoken personality, and genius creativity .Quite simply, everything… I am not.**_

 _ **Although your mother and I were born to the same world, we were raised drastically different. I will be eternally grateful for the love and compassion your amazing family showed to a dull, bookish, emotionally repressed girl…..and for what I am about to ask from you, Hikaru Hitachiin.**_

 _ **I remember the day, you, and Kaoru first met my Haruhi. You were barely two years old, and your one passion in life was to relentlessly torment the staff with frogs and water balloons. At first you wanted nothing to do with my daughter. In fact you were jealous of your mother even holding her. Your mother and I started to think a friendship between the three of you would be unlikely. However that's before a single two year old boy, proved us wrong… You Hikaru.**_

 _ **You walked over to my little girl and placed a small toy car in her hand, after that you sprinted off to play cars with your brother. Haruhi took one look at your wordless invitation, and sprinted after you. After that, you three were inseparable.**_

 _ **However, I soon noticed there was something special between you and Haruhi .At first it was just barely there, but it soon grew day by day. I am not even sure what exactly it is, perhaps some kind of natural attraction, but you have always shared it. It really would have been interesting to watch it naturally develop. Who knows, overtime it might have developed into something lasting, and beyond friendship, but I'm afraid her father and I had to steal that experience away from you…by taking her away from our world and for that I'm truly sorry.**_

 _ **Unlike you, Haruhi was born in a very different world, a simpler world, and for a short time, we were happy. Until one day, I unfortunately learned our world will never let go of my daughter. And that leads me to what I am asking from you….**_

 _ **I would like for you to watch over my only daughter, in my stead, as her partner in life. Guide her into the ways of the world, you and I grew up in. Know, I do not take this request lightly, in fact, you Hikaru, are the only one I would ever ask. I leave the decision up to you. All that I ask is you please take my words under careful consideration.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Kotoko Fujioka**_

 **The sound of my family's car causes my head to come back to the present, only to see tiny circles of water drop on the faded paper. I carefully fold the letter before sliding it back in its envelope. Wiping my eyes while softly speaking to myself with a wide smile permanently affixed on my lips.**

 _"… **.Thank you Kotoko…..for choosing just me."**_

 **End of flashback…**

 **End of Hikaru's POV**

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

 **Six hours later….**

My golden eyes quickly leap to the next page, submerging myself into the story, like this morning.

"Come on Hitachiin, how about a game of I spy, we could even dress like _actual_ spies?" An excited voice calls from behind my book.

Well, it's _almost_ like this morning… after the umpteenth interruption a frustrated sigh breaks from my lips. With my head gently resting on my curled fingers, "No, thank you." My golden eyes remained glued to my current page.

"All right, how about kick the can?" The rather annoying voice asks behind my book.

"With just the two of us?" Not likely." Pulling my book closer, speaking in sarcastic tone.

"Ah come on Hitachiin, you love games, and I'm soooo bored." Renge desperately grabs hold my arm, giving it a small shake while speaking in the whiniest voice, causing me to inwardly cringe after hearing it. "Please just pick one game!" Her voice turns pleading

Irritated my attention was being pulled from the story once more, I begin wonder what the hell processed me to invite the constant interruption in the first place….That is until this morning flashed in my head. The thought of my empty doorway. The doorway where my brother once stood, waiting for me.

Thinking about my missing twin caused me to let out a heavy sigh, while keeping my eyes glued to my book. "Renge, what happened to your giant bag of Manga we picked up from that otaku temple, you call a manga store? I can't believe it was a freaking skyscraper." Shaking my head behind my book.

"What's a matter Hitachiin, are you still ticked off about getting lost?" The blonde speaks in a patronized voice.

" Jerking my head away from my book, while snapping at the blonde. "I was not lost …..I just couldn't find you. It was just endless floors of manga. You really need to stick with your party! It took forever to find you."

"I said I was sorry, "I don't see what the big deal is?" Renge shrugs shoulders, "After all, you were found… _soon or later._ " Quietly speaking the last part to herself.

Drawing in a sharp breath, taken back for what the mixed up blonde just said. "Yeah, that's because you conducted a massive search with store's employees! Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was?!"Lifting my hand to slap my dropped head, letting out exasperated sigh. "I felt like a five year old, are you taking pointers from Tamaki?"

"Well, no, not exactly, but I do remember him doing the same thing when the club lost Kyoya." She happily giggled

"Yeah well, if you actually knew what the Shadow King did to the Boss, you wouldn't think it was so funny."

Her smile melted into a concerned face. "Was it awful?"

"After club hours, behind closed doors…frightening." Turning my head back to the pages, hiding a teasing smile.

"Really?" Stunned from my words.

"You'd be surprised …..Now, if you don't mind…" I trailing off, while diving back into my book.

"Yeah but..."

"Just keep yourself busy with one of the mangas we picked up, before coming here …You can't possibly have read all of them." Speaking from behind my book.

"Well no, I haven't read _all_ of them."

"So, how many have you read?"

"Well this is actually, sort of …my first one." Awkwardly speaking

I roll my eyes from behind my book. "Renege."

She grabs my arm shaking it. "Hitachiin, it's just so boring …I can't just sit here, it's driving me crazy!"

"I warned you," Sliding my golden eyes from my book

"Yeah, yeah tell me something I don't know." Renge grumbles to herself while reaching up, lacing fingers behind her head.

Chuckling to myself as her grumbling behavior reminds me of someone close. "Look, it shouldn't be much longer, just concentrate on one Manga." Picking up the paperback book next to her, handing it to the bored blonde. "Finish this, then I'll play a game of I spy with you."

Renge happily grabs the book, hugging it to her chest. "Really!"

I nod my head with a chuckle. "Yeah, but no more interruptions," I quickly lift my book between the two us." I would really like to at _least_ finish this chapter. Does that seem fair?" Giving Renge her a teasing smile.

She quickly opens her manga, nodding her head with excitement. "Alright, no more interruptions!"

I happily nod to myself, seeing the excited blond dive deep into the pages of the manga. With Renge finally distracted my eyes slide back to my book. I let out a relieved sigh, as I slowly submerge into the story.

However, as soon as I did my attention is drawn to a burly bodyguard standing in front of a pair of massive doors. The intimidating man holds his hand to his earpiece, giving a sharp nod to his partner. Noticing what is playing out in front of me, I gently nudge the irritating otaku with my elbow. "Psst, Renge."

Rolling my eyes as the bothersome girl chooses now to be wrapped up in her manga, and completely ignores me. I quickly lifting from my seat, causing Renge to abruptly fall back against the crimson couch "Ahgg! Darn you Hitachiin, warn a girl next time!" She lets out a surprised scream while kicking her feet in the air.

"I did, you weren't paying attention." Dryly replying to the blonde, without even looking back. I quickly brush off the imaginary dust from my chunky knitted sweater before forcing a wide smile on my lips. Making sure, I firmly mask my selfish expression for my twin's impending joyful status. No matter how miserable I get without my twin, the only thing Hika will ever see is my boundless happiness for him…... He has been through too much, and deserves to be happy.

The gilded doors suddenly swing open, just before Kyoya's father coolly steps through it, giving me a polite nod of his head while surrounded by dark suited bodyguards. "Hitachiin-san."

I respectfully nod my head towards the intimidating top five member. "Ootori-sama." While adjusting his leathered gloves my eyes curiously watch the man's glasses flash towards the oblivious blonde behind me. "Good evening, sir."

A smirk slowly disappears from his lips as he clears his throat. "Oh yes, good evening, Hitachiin-san." He nods his head before quickly blurring pass me.

I turn my attention to the door to see my parents and grandmother slowly make their way out the conference room. My face turns a bit confused noticing my twin is missing, as I briefly weed my way through my family's legal team. "Where's Hika?"

My mother gently pulls me into a hug, burying her face in my shoulder. "Ah Kaoru, sweetie, you should probably come with us. Your brother wants to be left alone, for now."

Feeling, my mother's hand softly rub against the back of my head. "Mom?"

She pulls away, but keeps her fallen head down as my father pulls her in close. "Come home, Kaoru. I'm sure your brother will be home when he's ready."

"No ma'am, I'd rather wait for Hika." I adamantly shaking my head, stepping away from my family.

She lets out a heavy sigh, "Alright Lil Pumpkin, I'll be at the Bunkyo estate, if you need to talk." My mother lightly touches my cheek before dropping her hand. After that, my father slides a hand to my mother's lower back, guiding her towards the exit. I was a bit surprised my grandmother did not say a word to me. After all, with Hika now officially off the market, it was only a matter of time...until I sadly face my own impending future.

My wide golden eyes blinked in surprise, as I watch a breathtaking Haru dressed in a stunning red silk Furisode quickly rush from the room. My well-placed smile soon falls as the girl, surrounded by dark suited guards' whirls right past me, without a single word exchanged. Watching her hastily make her way to the lobby causes me to lift my hand, as I scratch my confused ginger head. Bursts of several boisterous legal teams quickly rush through the door as a chorus of "Hitachiin-sama's and nodding heads whiz past me." The massive corridor slowly submerges into silence, finding myself standing a few feet from the empty doorway.

.

Hearing every excruciating second echo in my ears until a single pair of footsteps shatters the prolonged silence. However, my heart quickly sinks in my chest, seeing my twin slowly drag his feet through the deserted doorway. His golden eyes urgently search out for mine, while reaching out and desperately throwing his arms around me. He rests his forehead on my shoulder, as broken words barely fall from his lips.

" _Well, at least we can say….. We tried."_

 _ **Kaoru's POV**_

 **End of chapter**

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Thanks for taking a peek ;) Alimackatjac**

 **Please: Follow/Review /Favorite /Share**


	30. Chapter 30 Family matters

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Lifetime Continues

Chapter 30. Family matters.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

 **The day of the Hitachiin/Ootori meeting.**

" **Please, excuse me." A throat clears, around an overly crowded door. Several, immaculately dressed servants suddenly whip their heads around, before respectfully bowing them. The concerned servants quickly step away from the pristine white doors, effectively clearing a path for the dark haired man.**

 **The sophisticated younger man coolly enters the cleared threshold,** **his coal like eyes fall on a ransacked bedroom utterly taken over by complete chaos. Momentarily taken back the man lets out an irritated huff before regaining his composure. He casually walks around piles of tossed garments. He ignores the vast designer jungle precariously dangling from crystal faceted light fixtures, and several pieces of polished furniture.**

 **.**

 **Once in the middle of the room the dark haired gentlemen lifts his hand, adjusting his glasses on his face, while watching a rather long stream of various designer clothing abruptly sail out of a pair of double doors positioned on the other side of the bedroom.**

" **No…Yes….No….Where did this come from? ...Yes …..Yes …..Ah, those damn Twins!" A familiar voice comes from the closet, on the far side of the room.**

" **Uh, Possibly?" A custom pink silk shirt, still on its hanger, soars out of a pair of pristine double doors, landing on several other garments. "Yes ….No…That's so last season." The voice calls out from the other side of the massive bedroom. Not a second later a pair of highend jeans, a lime green shirt, and a dark cable knit sweater fly out the door…..All landing in various piles, crumpled around a practically empty steamer trunk.**

 **.**

" **Yes! No! Yes! Yes! No! No! Possibly! ... Yyyyes? …..What was I thinking?" The dapper man coolly dodges another flurry of discarded clothing as he gracefully strolls closer to the double doors.**

" **Kyo-chan, thank goodness you're here!" A worried Honey hastily runs over to the dark haired man, with several Ouran jackets carefully folded over his arms, "He's been like this since before we arrived!" Standing behind the shorter blonde, a stoned face Mori peeks over a small mountain of rumpled clothing in his arms, while nodding his head. Silently agreeing with his blonde cousin.**

 **The dark haired man let's out a frustrated sigh, while adjusting his glasses. "Thanks Honey-sempi, I'll talk to him. Please, see if you can get the servants to somehow sort this mess out."**

" **We tried, but he refuses their help. Why else do you think their just standing in the doorway?" Honey's troubled brown eyes gaze up at the crowded doorway, full of concerned onlookers. "Kyo-chan, their so worried about him….we all are."**

 **The dark haired man solemnly turns his attention towards the walk-in closet. "I understand Honey-sempi, this time around, I'm also deeply concerned for him." However the man soon regains his indifferent composure as the driven Vice President of the Host club. "Honey-sempi, go find Shima. He won't dare cross her."**

 **.**

" **Okay, Kyo-chan." The excited blond nods his head, while tossing the Ouran uniforms to the top of Mori's pile. As soon as Mori sees Honey run out the door without him, he tosses the small mountain of clothing straight up in the air, and sprints to catch up with his blonde cousin. The Shadow King skillfully navigates around the sudden deluge of overly expensive clothing raining down around him. With little effort he arrives at the closet's threshold, just as another stream of clothes fly over his head.**

 **.**

" **No…Yes …..Yes, Yes, Yes …What the heck color is this anyway? No, No …ewww, are these dad's, how the heck did they get in here? We don't even live in the same mansion!" Another burst of clothing rockets out the closet doors …..Except this time the Shadow King wasn't so lucky.**

 **Tamaki's POV**

 **Without another glance I carelessly toss a red plaid shirt over my shoulder. I couldn't help but shake my head, wondering why I even remotely considered the lumber jack piece in the first place. I believe it had something to do with a movie I was once instinctively drawn to… that is until I learned it was all about '** _ **not'**_ **sparkling in the sunlight. With the pure and utter nonsense I allow a small chuckle as I continue with my task.**

 **.**

 **Suddenly behind me, a throat clears with a hint of irritation. "Thank you for your kind offer, I've already instructed the staff on my wishes, I prefer to complete this task on my own." I blindly reject the impending offer with my violet eyes burning towards a custom grey Hitachiin shirt. My scornful eyes studied the hand woven cross hatched accessory belonging to the garment, while waiting for the person to respond. However, there was no acknowledgment following my refusal, respectful or otherwise ….. In fact only a dark unnerving presence looms behind me.**

 **The uncomfortable silence caused me to quickly turn my head, my heart instantly freezes with what stands before me. Without another thought I drop what clothing I have in my hands, before rushing to my friend's side. "Kyoya I didn't hear you come in!"**

 **The indifferent man stands perfectly still with various articles of clothing haphazardly hanging off my best friend's body.** **"That remains evidently clear."**

 **I forced my throat to swallow, as I see it's the same clothes I just tossed over my shoulder. "Kyoya, I'm so sorry!" I begin to quickly toss the various garments off of my friend …..Until I noticed a garment, hanging off of Kyoya's right shoulder….a piece of clothing I had the misfortune to come in contact with, earlier. With only two shaky fingers I manage to pick up a pair of bunny covered boxers from the Shadow King's shoulders. Immediately creeped out with what I'm holding I hastily fling them towards the ground. Once my hand is free from the menacing garment I roughly rub my two fingers on my jeans. The entire unpleasant action causes a shiver of disgust to run down my spine. The Shadow King lets out an irritated huff, while giving me a not so subtle roll of his eyes. Something I could clearly see even through his glasses. "What, don't look at me like that, they're not even mine!"**

 **Kyoya clearly ignores my last comment, lifting his hand to his face, adjusting his glasses. "Tamaki, what are you doing?"**

 **Glancing down to a button up shirt in my hands, before blinking up at my friend, giving him a confused look. "I'm packing of course, what else does it look like?"**

" **I wouldn't exactly call what you're doing packing." Kyoya raises a knowing eyebrow, before taking a single step to the side, revealing my empty steamer trunk, behind him.**

 **My hands fly to my golden locks with my mouth falling wide open in an audible gasp as hours of useless sorting stands evident. I swiftly sprint over to the clearly empty case, and begin to haphazardly toss things in."**

" **Of course, now that you've clued the rest of us in, the task can easily be carried out," Kyoya coolly motions to the flood of busy servants efficiently retrieving my clothes, "without your assistance."**

 **Reaching down, I hastily snatch one of my pants from my polished bedroom floor. Only to** **inadvertently enter in an odd game of tug of war with an overly stubborn maid, roughly tugging on the other side of my favorite pair of jeans. "No, I'm fully capable of completing this task on my own!" With both hands straining at the leg of my pants, I abruptly give the fabric one good hard yank. The other pant leg is jerked out of the maid's clenching fingers, causing it to suddenly fly back, slapping me in the startled face.**

 **.**

 **My eyes begin to tear up as I lift a hand to my face, lightly rubbing my tender nose.** **I awkwardly clear my throat, "Besides, I need to learn the commoner way of doing things, so everybody needs to stop what they're doing !" I effectively alert anyone in the room with a commanding nasally voice of my intentions, causing all the servants to freeze in their tracks.**

 **Kyoya coolly leans against the closet's doorway, "And forgive me, if this is obvious." lifting his eyes from his black book, "But, why must you act like a commoner?"  
**

 **With the sudden realization of the ever mounting work that remained I hastily pull my phone from my pocket, and check the time. I couldn't help but screech out in a panic, as my shocked eyes noticed I have very little time left. I begin to frantically toss various clothing over my shoulder, and into the trunk. "Why? But to be the man my one and only princess needs me to be. What else would a husband do for his adorable wife?" With the absolute charming idea, I abandoned my work and swiftly snatch my teddy bear off my bed. Gracefully gliding around the room with my beloved Teddy, held tightly in my arms.**

" **Wife?!" Not only did Kyoya, Honey and Mori sing out somewhat surprised to my news, but a choir of servants sang out, as well.**

 **Throwing out a sharp pointing finger towards a pair of frozen butlers, precariously perched on top of a ladder, stretching out a broom handle towards one of the clothing covered crystal chandeliers. "You there, you may continue your work, I rather like that jacket." The two servants nodded before diligently going back to work.**

 **Honey walked up with his woeful brown eyes directed towards the floor, with his hands held behind his back, he awkwardly rocks back and forth on his feet, while speaking. "But, wait Tomo-chan the contract was issued to Haru-chan and Hik–"**

" **Contracts?" I quickly cut off my little blonde friend, picking him up, whirling him around the room. "Who needs contracts, when you're truly in love? No Honey-sempi, I chose to follow my heart the commoner way, I simply asked her."**

 **Kyoya glances up from his black book, before sharply snapping it shut. "Wait, you proposed to my cousin, and she accepted?" The shadow king asks in an incredulous tone. He lifts his hand to his perplexed head, while speaking to himself. "That's somewhat unexpected, I was under the impression Haruhi had completely fallen for -"**

 **A sharp stabbing feeling strikes my chest, causing me to abruptly cut off my friend's verbal contemplation, while setting Honey back on the ground. "Well no, she hasn't agreed to it just yet." Shaking my head, I walk pass my friends with determination, as I enter my closet. "I asked her to meet me at my family's hanger, where we will begin our enchanted new life together." I try to confidently reassure my friends, although I couldn't lift my head and look them in the eye.**

" **Now I see, it's perfectly clear." The Shadow King speaks to himself. "Pardon me for asking, but what if by chance-"Kyoya uncomfortably clears his throat, "she doesn't show up?"**

 **I continue to adamantly sort my clothes, tossing them over my shoulder. "Yes… No…. That's just awful…. Yes, No, Yes." I refused to look at my friend. "Why on earth, would she do such a thing?"**

" **Tama-chan, I couldn't explain it before, but once she moved to Ouran you could sort of tell, even before her memory came back. Haven't you seen it? Takashi?"**

" **Yes, it's definitely in her eyes." Mori reaches out placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I gently reach around, carefully removing his hand, while sharing a meaningful look with my quiet friend, allowing him a small peek in my true feelings. The sight of his eyes caused me to turn away, and continue with my packing.**

 **.**

 **Letting out a heavy sigh, I force myself to continue. "Yes, No, No, I'm pretty sure my one and only princess hated this shirt. No, Yes." Quickly sorting my clothes, and tossing them over my shoulder.**

" **Young master, hand over that pair of pants, a gentlemen needs to be able to except help."**

 **I quickly turn to see a scary gray-haired Japanese woman adamantly holding out her hand. Sadly, I glance down at my pants, "But."**

 **She stands stern in front of me, but remains silent. I knowingly turn my head towards my best friend. "Kyoya, you told Shima? That's low, even for you." Hissing out my words in distaste, towards my best friend.**

 **The old woman gives me a sharp look. "Now, sir."**

 **Knowing I would never disrespect the older woman I let out a defeated sigh and begrudgingly place my pants in her awaiting hand. "Fine."**

" **Very good sir." She gives me a sharp nod, before whipping around, and heads out of the closet. With a mere wave of her hand she causes a flurry of servants to scatter and dive into the jungle of tossed clothing. Realizing there was nothing left for me I force myself off the floor.**

" **You were being unreasonable, a call for support was warranted." A triumphant smirk curls on one side of the Shadow Kings lips. "I could have called the Black Onion squad …of course they have more interesting ways of achieving your cooperation."**

 **I slowly walk over to my steamer trunk, tracing a lingering finger over the top as my violet eyes stare down at it. Seeing how horribly it turned out, I simply shut the case. "Its fine, who needs the reminder anyways, I'll just purchase new." My tone turns somewhat depressed as it's time to say goodbye, as the farce must come to an end.**

" **May I be so bold is to ask our illustrious, all be it misguided leader where he's flying off to." Kyoya begins to huff with irritation as he begins to** u **nderstand the meaning behind my vague words.**

" **Tomo -chan? You do realize what's happening this very moment. Haru-chan's not-" Mori reaches out and grabs his cousin, while sadly shaking his head.**

" **It doesn't matter, with two failed contracts my father finally stood up to my grandmother, either way, I'm going back home." A small smile emerges on my lips as I carefully lift my precious Teddy from my bed. Tucking it under my arms as I sadly turn towards the door.**

 **Honey runs up, emotionally throwing his arms around me, looking up with tearful brown eyes. "Wait, Tama-chan is this goodbye?"**

 **Kyoya stands behind Honey. "What about school, were not finished." Kyoya's head falls, as he painfully speaks softly to himself., "You moron ….I'm not ready for you to leave,"**

 **I gently place a comforting hand on my best friend's shoulder. "It's all right Kyoya, despite what you may think, I'm not stupid." Letting out a small chuckle, as tears begin to silently fall from my violet eyes. Throwing my arms around my best friend, and what remained of my dear sweet host club. Sadly speaking my heart wrenching confession in my best friend's shoulder.** **"I've seen it too, the way she looks at him…and only him." After one good squeeze for the road I gradually force my arms to fall, and walk for the door.**

 **A tearful Honey squeezes his bunny tightly to his chest. "Goodbye, Tama-chan I'll miss you?"**

 **I lift a hand to my face, clearing my emotional evidence from it, turning just before the door. "Tell the twins I carry no hard feelings towards them….with matters of the heart, their simply isn't a choice." I gracefully toss my jacket over my shoulder, giving my friends one last enthusiastic host club smile.**

" **Don't worry fellas, I'll be back …..I'm just going to need some time. "** _….To mend my broken heart._ **I quickly turn and walk out the door, leaving all other words unspoken.**

 _ **With a heavy heart the car door closes on my wonderful adventure in Japan,**_

 _ **And begins my long awaited journey back home.**_

 _ **End of flashback.**_

 **End of Tamaki's POV.**

* * *

 **Hikaru's POV**

 _ **Almost a week after the meeting…**_

My arms gently rest over a polished stone railing with a steaming cup of coffee held tightly in my fingers. I quietly gaze ahead, looking at nothing in particular as I take the quite moment to refuel my soul. It had been an emotional week, full of twists and turns and impossible loop to loops but I had finally made it to a surprising end. Kaoru narrows his golden eyes, sharply glaring in my direction. "Hikaru, you're a complete ass!"

Well, I guess the emotional ride wasn't completely over, just yet. Letting out a small chuckle as I roll my obscured eyes for Kao's prolonged outrage. Lifting a ceramic cup to my lips, hiding a slight amused curl from my brother.

My normally even tempered brother angrily throws out his arms in my direction, "Hika, it's nothing to laugh at, you nearly gave me a damn heart attack! Damn it, how could you do that to me?"

I carefully pull the coffee cup from my lips, gently resting it on the pristine stone white railing. Letting out a long breath, causing puffs of chilled air to visually swirl around my head . "Kao, I already said I was sorry, what more do you want?" Kao stubbornly turned his head away from me and remained silent.

Seeing as my brother wouldn't look at me, I playfully begin to tease him. "What are you like eighty now, Old man? Koa, you're a teenager. I doubt you would have suffered heartburn, much less an _actual_ heartache."

"Oh Ha- ha, your freaking hilarious, Hika." While wearing a chunky cream colored sweater a peeved Kaoru roughly pulls his sleeves down his arms, before resting his folded arms on the railing.

I shrug my shoulders, as I take another sip of my rich chocolate mocha. "What, I'm just being honest."

"Just don't talk to me." Kaoru blindly holds out a flatten hand in my direction, "I'm still pissed at you."

"Well, that's obvious." Speaking in a sarcastic tone. "Besides Kao, you're the one that began to rip into me. I'm just out here, waiting. You can't have it both ways, little brother."

Kao irritably rolls his golden eyes. Lifting his hand, resting the side of his head on his propped up arm, while he grumbled. . "Oh Whatever, Hika."

Despite the uncharacteristic outburst I was a bit relieved, noticing he finally seemed to be coming around ,at least now he was somewhat talking to me .

After suffering Koa's silent outrage for almost an entire week, I began to seriously question my misguided actions. I never thought he would react in such a way. Of course I should have known, the entire matter has affected my twin, as much as myself ….well, almost as much as myself. Although he really couldn't blame me, seeing as the opportunity only comes around once in a lifetime….

* * *

 **Flashback…during the contract meeting.**

 **With rigidly held shoulders I wearily force myself to sit up straight in my uncomfortable chair, thoughtlessly drawing repeated circles on the top of the meeting's agenda folder. With my head slightly resting on my curled fingers, propped up by the arm of my leather conference chair. Giving the impression I'm carefully contemplating every babbling word, some overly ambitious lawyer is spewing about my potential future. When it couldn't be further from the truth, hell, even my mother seems to be bored senselessly with the extensively tedious meeting. Although there was one rather eventful moment that shook the room, and caused my new found adult demeanor to suddenly appear.**

 **.**

 **Of course what do you expect, when the visually distraught potential bride snaps her head in your direction and utters the words, '** _ **It's yours!**_ **' to a packed conference room. You're bound to have every pair of stunned eyes flash in your direction. I don't care if the dreaded words were whispered, you're no longer perceived as the bored little rich kid, happily coloring while the adults hash out what's best. Oh, no, now you're the irresponsible spoiled trust fund brat that couldn't keep it in his pants, long enough for your scandalized family to rocket your lecherous ass towards the alter. Especially when it's not just your emotional family packed in the conference room but you're equally freaked out potential in-laws ….It's enough to cause your body to self-combust from sheer embarrassment, regardless if your face looks as shocked as everyone else is….. No one is going to believe you .**

 **.**

 **For the rest of the meeting I avoided the repeated judgmental looks from around the conference table, keeping my wearied eyes trained on the dark folder, while occasionally nodding my head. I knew I was innocent and I was pretty sure my family knew as well. Although that didn't stop that wicked old woman from repeatedly giving me smug looks, with the occasional snickers, only adding to my discomfort.**

 **.**

 **Seeing Haru look as if she's completely oblivious of what slipped from her lips, the responsibility falls to me, and the wicked old woman to set her stone-faced uncle straight…. As is, we'll be lucky enough the end result of the contract isn't hyper accelerated, regardless of our innocents. The thought of being married during high school caused me to shiver.**

 **Of course the Shadow Family's solution wouldn't be what I would call** _ **pleasant**_ **either. The chilling idea of being bound, gagged, and tossed in an escapable hole, surrounded by thugs nicknamed Bubba and the Cleaner, while Haru naturally proves our innocents with only the relevance of time passing. Either way, Thanks to the Ootori's infamous Black Onion squad I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be around to celebrate being vindicated.**

 **.**

 **My bored golden eyes peek from my paper, noticing the senior member of my family's legal counsel whisper something to the wicked old woman. My grandmother gently placed two hands on either side of her, before standing from her chair. All eyes respectfully flew towards the standing woman causing the rather boisterous room to quickly fall silent. "On behalf of myself, and Ootori-san," My grandmother slightly nods her head towards the formidable patriarch of the Shadow Family. "And both the Hitachiin and Ootori families, I would like to give our esteemed apperception to the numerous participants, for your enduring diligence in this arduous, yet necessary process."**

 **.**

 **My grandmother gives a slight nod to the legal team on the other side of the table, causing both families to rise from their seats. However, when my grandmother raises her head, a devious smile slowly emerges, her golden eyes practically burn towards the other side of the table. "I would also like to remind all participants that any matter discussed throughout this process will remain strictly confidential. Breaking such confidences will result in severe consequences, by** _ **both**_ **the Hitachiins," She motions to herself, before gracefully throwing out a hand towards the other family,** " **As well, as the esteemed Ootori family." She quickly earns a sharp nod of approval by the Shadow family's steely eyed patriarch.**

 **.**

 **The strict warning caused my head to momentarily drop, hiding a growing smile on my lips with the relieved thought. Well, so much for rumors spreading.**

 **My grandmother smugly glances over in my direction, "Now with the** _ **satisfying**_ **completion of our business I call today's meeting concluded." My heart suddenly raced in my chest, with the realization it's over, and it's not only over, but by some miracle, Haru has agreed to be mine, and** _ **only**_ **mine.**

 **With the adjournment of the meeting I quickly turn to my grandmother, catching her in a quiet discussion with the head of our legal counsel. Seeing I was anxiously waiting to speak with my grandmother the silver haired woman made her excuses to the head of the family, before abruptly leaving. "Yes, Hikaru, you wish to speak with me?" Her voice comes out somewhat peeved, as she slides her paperwork back into the meeting's folder.**

" **Begging your pardon, Grandmother, but you have to know I - "**

 **The intimidating woman interrupts my respectful incoherent babbling, "My car is out front, awaiting your impending arrival."** **She speaks firmly as she** **closes the dark folder, roughly tapping file on the table.**

 **I didn't like the wicked old woman's abrupt change of tone. "Uh, why would it be-"**

 **She quickly cuts me off, with her gleaming golden eyes glaring from a cold matter of fact expression. "To escort you to the ceremony, of course, you did after all agree to it."**

" **Ceremony….NOW?!" My face turned stone white with my gasping mouth hanging wide open towards the wicked woman.**

 **She simply nodded her head. "At first I was firmly opposed to the idea, however with the recent bullying events and the fairly lucrative potential of the two joining families, the Ootori's patriarch convinced me of…How did that young man put it?" Lifting a hand to thoughtfully tap her chin, "Oh, that's right** _ **, its merit in the expedited resolution of the matter**_ **. Of course for me, the matter won't be completely resolved till the next Hitachiin Heir is produced, in the very near future."**

 **With my eyes as wide as saucers, stunned, I attempt to swallow down hard, before my dry raspy voice slips out. "Heir?" With the thought my knees crumbled from under me, causing me to flop back down in my seat.**

" **Well yes, dear. After all, you did agree to it, during the meeting?" Her golden eyes blink towards me, "I do hope this time around I'm surprised with twin granddaughters, of course if it's not this time around, there's always the next try."**

" **Wait, what are you talking about?! What the hell do you mean by next time?!" Quickly snapping back at the evil woman.**

 **My grandmother casually shrugged her shoulders. "It's** **of utmost importance for the** **next heirs to be girls, so the proud Hitachiin line can continue to grow and prosper. After all, the family will need them for the impending recovery from** _ **their father's**_ **unavoidable incompetent rule."**

 **Standing up to face the smug evil woman. "Now, just a minute!"**

 **The wicked woman merely rolled her eyes at my outburst. "I'm rather attached to the idea of twin girls, this time around. So the Ootori family offered their medical expertise in the matter. The first time will of course be natural," The old bat raised a knowing eyebrow, "However after the inescapable failure of the first effort, the subsequent attempt will be medical, thus assuring the family to at least add two strong female heirs to our family line. I have to say when you agreed to at least three children before your second year in college I was dually impressed." Letting out a heavy sigh. "Although, after you practically railroaded your brand new fiancé into the strenuous agreement, I'm not sure the rest of your life will be so content." An evil smile pulled at the wicked woman's lips as she lifted a hand to my stunned face before arrogantly tapping my cheek.** **"My dear boy, way to take one for the family."**

" **Have you completely lost it, you wicked woman! There is absolutely no way, I would ever agree to such utter nonsense!" Hissing out my words with tightly clenched teeth.**

" **Sure you did, during the meeting, don't you remember silently nodding to the questions?" My heart sank in my chest with the single thought of all that aimless head bobbling I did. Attempting to look like I was actually paying attention in the tedious meeting.**

 **I could have shrank down to nothing, after realizing I had been so utterly stupid, blindly walking into the conniving woman's wicked plan. "You didn't."**

" **Why not, you made it so easy to take advantage of you." An evil smile curls at my grandmother's lips before she bursts out in laughter. "No, of course I didn't, but your face was priceless! Serves you right for just bobbing your head like some empty headed moron. You may deserve it, but I couldn't do that to Kotoko's daughter. You should thank the lovely lady for your reprieve. "**

" **This was all a joke?" Watching the old bat, practically bend over in overwhelming laughter, while she roughly nods her head. I narrowed my inflamed molten eyes towards the cackling witch, only causing another bout of merriment, at my expense.** **. "Damn it, I so despise you."**

 **After a long line of rolling laughter, she attempts to calm her annoying amusement, "No, not a joke, a lesson." Lifting a hand to her eyes, wiping away her tearful mirth. "Hikaru, my dear boy, you're a Hitachiin heir, I just taught you a valuable lesson. A lesson, this family can't afford for you to forget."**

" **What the hell are you talking about, you ol.."**

 **The irritating woman waves a finger in my face. "Watch yourself Sonny, you've been warned. Your contract may be completed, but I still have some rather devious punishments at my disposal."**

 **With the mere look of my grandmother's deadly serious expression I find myself unconsciously taking a step back, mindlessly nodding my head. "Uh yes ma'am."**

" **Now listen up, in the coming years you will be involved with countless boring meetings. However, on one exceedingly dark day the entire family will begin to depend on you. Thankfully, I'll be turned to ash long before that." I wanted to respond to the old bat, but instead my hand rubbed the side of my head, gently soothing away the emerging pounding in my head. Something I had seen my brother do countless times before, while wondering if the Hitachiin family were prone to headaches.**

 **.**

" **You'll have Kaoru's future family," She pauses with a small knowing smile, turning to the other side of the conference table, letting out a small content sigh, while gazing at her adopted daughter. "Haruhi, and one day, your family, along with the rest. It's the most demanding, albeit most rewarding responsibility that will ever be bestowed on you."**

" **Yes Grams, you-"**

 **She quickly reaches up, roughly smacking me over the head with the closed folder. "So pay attention, damn it!" She points the folder towards my chest. "The entire family will be depending on you."**

" **Ow! Watch it!" Stunned by my grandmother's bipolar lesson, I simply nod my head. "But Grandmother, about the meeting, I didn't-"**

" **Well, of course you didn't my dear boy, you've been too confused to know which way is up, let alone deal with any of that. Although, I have to hand it to the two of you, I haven't attended such an eventful meeting in an exceedingly long time. It definitely made the dreary meeting memorable." The family matriarch lets out a small amused chuckle, as she pats my shoulder.**

" **Yeah, but what about the Ootori Family?"**

" **Oh leave Yoshio-kōhai to me." She waves a dismissive hand, "That young sprout can be such a stinker when he wants to be."**

 **I couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of dreaded patriarch of the infamous Shadow family being called a stinker by my evil grandmother. Although, it did make sense she is a senior member of the Top five.**

 **Reaching up she playfully squeezed my cheeks. "Well, my dear boy this has been an extremely long day," Her hand drops from my face, before nudging her head in the opposite direction, "and I do believe you have someone waiting to speak with you."**

 **My golden eyes slowly slide over towards the other side of the room, noticing my Forgetful princess standing on the other side of the table, causing my cheeks to warm. Finding my head completely blank I hastily avoid her eyes, glancing back as my grandmother prepares to leave. "Hey Grans, will you let me tell Kao?"**

" **Oh, planning something?" She arches a knowing eyebrow towards me.**

 **Giving my grandmother a look full of mischief. "Well of course, I am a Hitachiin after all. Besides, it only happens once in a lifetime, why not make it memorable?"**

" **Very good, I wouldn't expect anything less from you, dear boy. I'll let your mother know." She slides her leather case from the table with a quiet air of pride, walking towards my awaiting parents. She stops and quickly turns, "Oh and Hikaru, congratulations."**

 **I didn't say anything but nod my head sharply, with a wide beaming smile currently on my face.**

 **She turns back around, slowly walking away. "Try not to screw things up."**

 **My head snaps, glaring at the wicked woman's back, while she confidently strolls towards my parents. My lips fell with the evil woman's apparent faith in me, wondering why I couldn't be lucky enough to have a sweet, cookie baking grandmother.**

… _ **.of course if I did, she wouldn't be a Hitachiin, and for that matter, neither would I.**_

 **Lifting my hand to my ginger head, rubbing the back of my head as an amused chuckle fell from my lips. Watching my unorthodox family slowly meander around the conference doors as a gratifying thought quietly slips in my head.**

… _ **. I guess everything has a price.**_

 **Silently nodding to myself, agreeing that the price was more than worth the occasional headache from the evil women. Completely distracted until a sweet voice calls my attention from my silent contemplation. "So, ah Hikaru, what happens next?"**

 **Flashback** **To be continued….**

 **End of chapter.**

* * *

 **Sorry, I've been super busy, but I did manage to squeeze out an update,**

 **I really hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for taking a peek ;)** **Alimackatjac**

 _ **Please support the story.**_

 _ **Follow/Review/Favorite/Share**_


	31. Chapter 31 Figuring things out

,

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Lifetime Continues

Chapter 31. Figuring things out.

* * *

 **Hikaru's POV**

 **The Flashback continues…** _ **During the contract meeting.**_

 **Silently nodding to myself, agreeing that the price was more than worth the occasional headache. I'm completely distracted until a sweet voice calls my attention from my deep contemplation. "So, ah Hikaru, what happens next?"**

 **My heart froze as I stood there speechless, just blinking at the brunette, like some stunned idiot. The girl in question is now, looking to me for guidance in this world….** _ **my world**_ **. I mean that's what this whole contract thing is about. Right? Except, I have no freaking clue as to what we're supposed to do next!**

 **.**

 _ **Do we grab some dinner with her family, my family, or maybe just the two of us? Or do we simply just stand on our heads while spinning like a top?**_ **I know it sounds silly, but I literally had no clue what was expected. It's not like the Ootori's dictionary was your usual contract. I had nothing to refer to. I mean do we stay in the** _ **…. same room, or in our current separate dorm rooms…or will we be required to move into the Bunkyo estate? …..And for that matter will be expected to share …**_ **My vivid masculine imagination suddenly flashes, instantly igniting a blaze of burning embarrassment across my stunned face. The torrid mental image causes me to nervously swallow, forcing it down my constricting throat. The** _ **….same Bed?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No. Oh, hell no, I can't be thinking that ….my mind is barely functioning as is. Fighting such vivid thoughts will cause my head to inevitably overload and explode .I mean I'm having a tough enough time remembering to breathe…**_ **Don't even get me started about the seemingly unbelievable truth, which barely registers as reality in my fogged head. That the woman standing before me,**

 **.**

 **Our childhood friend, our ghost girl,**

… **and my Forgetful Princess**

 **Has** _ **legally**_ **sworn to be mine, and** _ **only**_ **mine.**

 **The surreal thought causes my petrified brain to cease to a barely functioning state ,making it impossible for me to think ….much less even comprehend what comes next.**

" **Ah Haru, next? Ah. I'm not sure what you're asking. " I practically babbled through my incoherent words. While facing the normally oblivious brunet my rapidly beating heart feels like it escaped from my chest and is now lodged somewhere in my dry throat, feeling it pound relentlessly in my ears. My breath is suddenly stolen by the alluring pink color blossoming on her adorable cheeks. The tantalizing sight perfectly complements her exquisite cherry blossom kimono, she was undoubtingly forced to wear. I had to hand it to the Shadow family, their closets maybe filled with boring, lackluster clothing, most of the time …. But their exceptional taste in traditional garb rivals even the Hitachiins.**

 **.**

" **Uh yeah, I mean now that everything has been signed …and all, what happens next?" She throws her hands behind her back, while awkwardly rocking back and forth, on her feet. Her chocolate eyes uncomfortably slide to the floor, attempting to obscure her blushing face.**

 **I'm so ….** _ **Screwed**_ **.**

 **Were the only words my damaged brain echoed about the overly daunting task I was currently facing? Not exactly oozing with self-confidence or for that matter, encouragement.**

 **I'm expected to be this adorable creature's experienced guide? Although at the moment, I could barely muster up enough brain cells to mindlessly, babble a significant response, without drooling.** **Damn, If only Kao was here, he'd be able to effortlessly smooth over the situation.**

 **No matter how my current brain is functioning, I needed to awkwardly steer her down a path more to my liking...on a more comfortable footing. It's not like she's been exposed to my world, and would notice the difference. However, the moment the tempting thought crosses my befuddled brain, my stomach begins to twist and flip. Physically alerting me of the choice I'm about to make. With so many excruciating years of forced separation…..and in Haru's case, isolation, is it worth it? After everything we have been through to arrive at this very moment, was it worth the risk of losing everything we have regained?**

 **.**

 **It wouldn't be starting** _ **us**_ **out on the right foot. Now, would it? It didn't take my emotional matured twin to see the relevance to that wicked woman's evil words. For the two of us, this is merely the beginning of a lifetime journey …..** _ **Our journey**_ **…and a single misstep could send us stumbling down the wrong path …for the rest of our lives. A sudden onslaught of nervousness causes my knees to weaken with what my grandmother's words exactly meant…I now fully understood the gravity of the situation…** _ **With one innocently misjudged step…**_

 _ **.**_

… _ **.all of what we have achieved**_

 _ **could come crumbling down, around us.**_

 **With only time, love, and honesty will it grow solid, and enduring. Until that happens, I'm teetering on the very precipice of heartbreak and devastation. Sure, I have the girl, but damn, is this what it feels like having a long term relationship? Why the hell would people put themselves through the devastatingly potential mental, not to mention physical anguish? Perhaps, it's because people who find themselves in this particular situation stumble around unknowingly with distracted, and unfortunately malfunctioning brains. Unable to carry a coherent thought….**

 **.**

 _ **Well, at least, that's the case, I find myself in.**_

 **More than a little irritated by my grandmother's callus words my burning eyes quickly peer over to the overconfident elder woman, carrying on a conversation with my parents. No doubt, their cheerful discussion revolves around the signed dictionary. Her golden eyes subtly peek over my oblivious father's broad shoulder. The wicked woman's lips confidently curl into a smug smile in my direction. After seeing her damn cocky smile, it's clear the evil woman is happily reveling in my suffering, and has no real intention of intervening. I'm right back where I started with a practically fried brain, without the vaguest idea of what to freaking do next!**

 **.**

 **The seemingly daunting situation causes my malfunctioning head to drop, until a figurative bolt of lightning causes my seized gears to begin to slowly turn…As I begin to remember what my brilliant twin had said,**

 **.**

" **Hika, I** _ **think you'll find, deep down she already knows you.**_ **"**

 **.**

 **So perhaps she already knows I don't have all the answers…..perhaps what's most important, is to just be myself…. To just be honest with her…. I mean that's the cornerstone of my abrupt personality, out in the open, for all to see. It's Kao that can hide his true feelings behind a mask, only revealing them when he's good and ready. This should be a snap. Right?**

 **.**

 **My golden eyes nervously fall back to the brunette's wide anticipating eyes. My heart raced in my chest, while once more wishing I could be more like my beloved twin. Sure, deciding to bluntly lay everything out and actually doing it, were altogether a different matter.**

 **.**

 **My unblinking eyes are uncomfortably caught in her deep pools of chocolate, while blindly lifting my perspiring wet palm, nervously rubbing the back of my neck. "Actually, Haru, to tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. It's not like I've had a whole lot of experience with this sort of thing….. This happens to be my first contract." Hearing my accidental sharp tone I begin to ramble out even more words. "I mean …uh, damn….what I meant to say is most people only have one contract if their families do it right …so, I just have the one...And** _ **hopefully, my last one**_ **." Shyly, grumbling the last few painfully honest words to myself, with burning cheeks.**

 **.**

 **With my long line of babbling words, my head raced with doubting thoughts of Haru's other choice…..** **The starry-eyed French poodle wouldn't waste a minute passionately sweeping Haru into his arms. He was born with the inherent ability to charm any princess to a blithering puddle.**

 **.**

 **Unfortunately, it's the complete opposite with my sweaty palms and jumbled words. After all it's only been my twin and myself for most of my life. Apart from my time with the club, flirting with Kao. I really didn't know much else, when it came to appealing to the opposite sex. The allure of our brotherly act was we simply teased each other, paying little attention to the squealing girls that would inevitability crowd around us. Kao and I have been screwing around like that, since grade school. It wasn't personal, it was just for entertainment sake. We never wanted the crazy girls to take us seriously….when they did, it was just bothersome. Besides, even if my twin was here I'm sure our usual act wouldn't affect my Forgetful Princess**

… **.and actually, I didn't want it to.**

 **.**

 **The brunette beauty lets out a nervous chuckle. "Ah yeah, who would want to go through that,** _ **again**_ **."**

 **A wide smile suddenly appeared on her blushing face, causing my tense body to relax somewhat, dropping my hand from my neck, letting out an uncomfortable chuckle. "I don't know about you, but the entire process was a bit unnerving."**

" **Yeah, I would say for me, it was** _ **almost painful**_ **."** **She lets out a small laugh.**

 **Without even thinking, I reached out and grabbed on to her hands. "Speaking of, are you alright?" My golden eyes melted into a soft gaze towards my** **Forgetful Princess. "Uh, yeah ….Your uncle informed my family there was another bullying incident? Damn, I've been so worried. When I heard I tried to find you, but your family-"**

 **Haru nodded her head, "No need to explain, I know because of the contract my cousin was being especially annoying." The brunette rolls her eyes in annoyance when speaking about her cousin. "I wanted to call you, but the damn Shadow King confiscated my phone."**

 **I nodded my head towards the girl. "Yeah, I figured… It total sounds like something he would do. He even left a message on your cell that said as much."**

" **Really, damn him. I thought he was joking about that. I guess, I'll have to change my password," She grumbles to herself.**

" **Forget it, I'll just get you another phone. Knowing him, he's downloaded some untraceable spyware on the darn thing….that probably reads your mind or something crazy like that."**

" **Yeah, most likely it's permanently adhered to the operation system, if I know him." She grumbled. "Besides, I couldn't let you replace it. My phone came with my tuition, I'm sure if I just explain things I can get a replacement."**

" **Uh, well, actually about that."**

" **Hika?"**

" **Yeah, what is it?"**

" **Um …I'm sorry about being involved with another incident… I didn't mean to worry anyone."**

" **Why on earth are you apologizing to me? The way I see it, it wasn't your fault."** _ **It was mine.**_

 **Her cheeks warmed, as she nervously slides her eyes away from me. "Well that's not really true if I had followed my family's rules and not climbed out of my window-"**

" **Why the hell did you do that for?"**

" **It's just like I said before, I wanted to talk with you ….and well Ren had this crazy idea-"**

" **So, you risked your life climbing out a damn window!?"**

" **Now, that I think about it, it was kind of irresponsible of me."**

" **Oh, you think? …..Look, I know why you did it. Just, promise me you won't do anything like that again….I uh, worry about you." I turn my head away while mumbling my honest words.**

" **Uh okay… You won't find me dangling from any bedsheets again, once was enough for me."**

" **Bed sheets!? You climbed out on tied up bed sheets? No doubt, Renge came up with such a crazy idea from some movie. Tsk, tsk she's such an amateur."**

" **Actually, I think it was from some manga she read somewhere….But, I'm fine, I just reinjured myself," She glances up, catching my golden eyes, while holding up a single silk covered arm. The wide sleeve of the kimono slides down her arm, revealing it wrapped tightly. "See, the sleeves of the kimono cover my bandaged arm quite nicely." Her naturally glossy lips widen into a playful smile.**

 **.**

" **Uh yeah, it easily does that," My eyes awkwardly fall to our touching fingers, as I nervously swallow, "but uh, you also …look stunning… in it too."**

" **Uh, thank you, so do you." Her eyes bashfully fall to our hands, before bouncing back to mine. "No, not stunning, I mean you look…um, handsome! Yes, you look handsome in your kimono, um too!" I notice Haru adorably chew on her bottom lip after her rambling outburst.**

 **Seeing her chew on her bottom lip, causes a mischievous smile to return on my lips. "Oh, I don't know I'll take stunning, if that's what the lady wishes."**

 **Her cheeks turn bright pink with my teasing. "Ah, Hikaru, I mean Hika. By the way is it alright if I call you that? I mean, I guess I called you that, when we were kids, and your brother prefers it….. But, I guess what I'm trying to say is since we really haven't talked that much …..I'm not really sure what you actually want." The edges of my mouth widen as I realize I'm not the only one finding the conversation awkward as the adorable brunet starts to babble her words.**

 **.**

 **I wave my hands in front of me. "Ah no, Hika, is fine, in fact I prefer you call me that." However my hands fall back to hers, and to my surprise she easily accepts them, without jerking away. "Is Haru, alright? I mean, I know Kao calls you that in all, but we never really discussed what you wanted from me ….It just became habit to call you Haru…when I was being ….um, him." My cheeks felt hot as I too babbled my words…until another thought struck me. My golden eyes nervously slide to the floor, as my bottom lip slides under my teeth, anxiously contemplating my next words. "By the way," Uncomfortably clearing my throat, gazing up at her, "I'm sorry about that… I should have told you I'm Hikaru, and not my twin…I guess I was scared … After not seeing you for so long and you not remembering me, I was a little-"**

 **.**

 **Haru abruptly throws a finger to my rambling lips. Feeling her warm finger on my sensitive skin caused my immediate silence. "Hika, Haru is fine...I mean, I would prefer it if you called me Haru, if you don't mind….Like when we were kids."**

 **With my eyes held captive I silently nod my head. Haru soon realizes her finger is on my lips, before quickly pulling it away. "Oh, sorry! I shouldn't have-"**

" **Ah, that's okay, whatever the lady wishes." I quickly reassure her, however I'm silently disappointed with the removal of her finger from my lips….and what I really wanted to tell her. My cheeks felt hot as I force my mouth shut, silencing my playful teasing, 'Whatever the lady** _ **touches,**_ **is fine with me.' Were the flirty words I so badly wanted to tell her?**

 **Her chocolate eyes stare at our hands, while she speaks. "Hika, what with my memory, and your rather shy behavior ….it made our first interactions a jumbled mess." Haru's big chocolate eyes nervously fluttered up, catching mine. "Uh, let's just start over from here. If that's all right with you?"**

 **I'm momentary caught dumfounded by her eyes, before vigorously nodding my head. "Yeah, that actually sounds really good." A goofy smile suddenly emerges on my face. "I'd would like that …..I uh… mean starting over."**

 **Her chocolate eyes anxiously drop from mine. "Uh, Hika, before we start over there's something, I should probably tell you ….and you might not like it." My curled lips instantly fall with her new apprehensive demeanor.**

" **Oh."**

" **Uh, yeah, you see in the last attack, my injuries could have been much worst …..Except Tamaki saved me." My heart froze in my chest with the mere mention of Haru's other choice.**

" **Uh, he did?" A bit stunned I gaze down at the nervous brunet while silently dreading what's coming next….was this the other shoe? Was this the moment she confesses to me for her love for him, even though she agreed to be mine? " Was this the moment my fragile world flips upside down?**

" **Everything is a bit fuzzy, about that morning…. it happen so fast." She nervously slid her hand up her sleeve, lightly tracing her fingers along her bandage, before turning her back on me, "I tried to fight back, but I was already injured," Her brown eyes fell to her obscured hands, "I just couldn't fight, so I ran as fast as I could, and just as they were about to catch me…. there he was." Even though she was facing away from me I could see a small smile quickly appear on her lips, causing my insides to twist, knowing the French poodle was the reason behind her smile. "We hid in some landscaping, then once the angry group left he drove me to the hospital." Her honest words fell in the uncomfortable silence surrounding us.**

 **.**

" **I'm so sorry, I should have been there." I stepped forward, standing behind her, extending a shaky hand out, lightly resting it on her shoulder. With my heart rapidly beating in my chest I manage to speak the painfully honest truth.** **"Haru, I always want to be there, for you….It's taking me a while to realize this …..But I've always wanted to be there…since we first met …as kids."**

 **.**

 **Her head turns towards my hand, but doesn't shrug away from it. "I don't need you to save me. Normally, I could have handled the situation on my own. I understand you couldn't be there because of the contract." She reaches up and momently touches my hand, Haru shrugs her shoulders, "I get it ….You weren't allowed. Hell, you wouldn't even have known if my family hadn't said anything to your family. "**

 **.**

 **Somewhat irritated by her blunt words my hands quickly grab her shoulders, pulling her close. "Wait Haru, it's** _ **our**_ **family, we may not be …uh yet." My cheeks are undoubtingly clashing with my hair as I trail off with the thought, "but you're still officially adopted as one of us….and when it comes to your safety, I always want to know. Don't ever be afraid to tell me….even if you don't need me ." My head leans closer, pressing my lips close to her ear, allowing a puff of heated breath to blow against her skin, making my point evidently clear. "Please….No secrets."**

 **.**

 **She nervously swallows, roughly nodding her head in agreement.**

 **I couldn't help but silently chuckle at her reaction, while dropping my hands from hers. "Besides, that damn Shadow King should have kept a better eye on you….well, I guess it was a good thing that Tomo was there." Even though my stomach twisted with the thought of the French poodle coming to her rescue. I'm begrudgingly okay with the fact. However, I will never forgive myself for not being there.**

 **.**

 **She anxiously wrings her hands in front of her, while slowly stepping away from me.** **"Well, that's not the only thing he did."**

 **My eyes stare at her back. "Oh?"**

 **She turns around,** **nodding her head. "Yeah,** **he sort of," She lifted her head, revealing she's nervously chewing on her bottom lip.**

" **Well, don't keep me in suspense." I verbally encouraged her, however silently …..Silently, I was dreading her impending words, wishing the words would die on her glossy lips. As long as the brunette stayed mine, on this, I preferred to be kept in the dark.**

" **Uh, while he was driving me to the hospital, Tamaki kind of ….proposed to me." That is until the damning words burst from her lips,**

" **He did what?!" My mouth hung open in shock.**

 **She anxiously nodded her head at my rather explosive reaction.**

" **Why that," The right word froze at my lips, as a searing feeling brewed in my chest "…that ….that bubbleheaded bastard!" However, I quickly remember we're not exactly alone. As my golden eyes glance around the room, seeing my stunned family and for that matter, complete strangers, all turned in my direction, giving me a shocked look.**

 **.**

 **I force a somewhat awkward smile to the crowded conference room, before hastily pulling Haru to a quiet corner of the room. "Tamaki asked you to marry him, while we were in negotiations?!" My hand motioned to the two of us, while rhetorical hissing through clinched teeth. "Where the hell is that…..That conniving…. poodle head, anyway?" My head whipped around the room, half way expecting the addlebrained prince to stroll in the room and steal my forgetful princess away from me.**

 **.**

 **She shook her head at me.** **"Hika, he's not here, he's not coming."**

" **He's not?" Blinking down to the beautiful brunet, a bit confused.**

" **No, he's not," She let out a heavy sigh, "If I agreed, he wanted me to leave in the middle negotiations, and meet him at his family's hanger." Her head drops, timidly encircling my clenched fist, with her small hands,** **"Look Hika, I'm just trying to be honest with you," her apprehensive words almost slip out with a whisper. "For us."**

" **For us?" My fist immediately relaxes, before my stunned eyes slowly glance up from our touching hands, while being completely taken back, by the brunet's words. "Well, I guess since your still here-" Raising an eyebrow, trailing off, waiting for her response.**

" **Yes, Hika," Haru begins to blush as she chuckles, while nodding her head. "I'm here ….with you."**

 **Feeling my cheeks turn hot I nervously pull my hands away, reaching up, rubbing the back of my neck. After a long moment my golden eyes peek at the brunet. "Well, I guess its all water under the bridge, then? I'm just glad you're safe."** **I dropped my hand, letting out a heavy sigh, as** **I begrudgingly let the incident go. Even though I couldn't promise there wouldn't be future reprisal towards the conniving French poodle later on down the road. "Although, I really think** _ **we**_ **should sit down and discuss what's best for your ongoing security needs."**

 **.**

" **Wait, you're actually going to listen to me?" The brunette stepped back, asking in an incredulous tone. "You're not just going to lock me away in some tower, under well-meaning intentions?"**

" **Ah no." I shook my head, while waving my hands in front of my chest, "Wait! Don't get me wrong!" My cheeks feel warm as my eyes nervously slide to the floor. "I would be… um,** _ **devastated**_ **if you were to get hurt, again.** **However, I think your beginning to understand your situation….Although I can't say I agree with the whole climbing out of your window nonsense….but I do understand why you did it ….and since you've promised to never do that again. " My golden eyes timidly peeked through my fallen ginger bangs,** **seeing no reaction from my honest words I quickly regain my composure , casually shrugging my shoulders, like it wasn't a big deal. "I'm sure, between the two of us, we can come up with some kind of compromise."**

 **.**

 **A beaming smile suddenly appears on her lips. "Yeah, Hika that sounds good….I think between the two of us we should be able to come up with something, we both could agree on." Haru, happily nods her head.**

" **Good, I'm glad to hear it." Nodding my head with a matching smile on my face.**

 **Her chocolate eyes glance around the room, causing her beaming smile to fall. "Uh, Hika what should we do now?"**

" **Uh do, now?" Suddenly caught off guard with the dreaded question once more. "I guess since** _ **everything**_ **is** _ **final**_ **….I would think what's left, is up to** _ **us**_ **." I reach up to tuck her hair behind her ear, "So, I think the question should be, what do** _ **you,**_ **want to do, now?" I cautiously ask, while silently hoping she wanted to hang out, possibly grab something to eat.**

" **Well, if it's all the same to you, I think I should go back to my family's estate?" She bluntly speaks, causing my hopes to come crashing down in blazing flames.**

" **Wait, you want to leave?" My stunned mouth hangs open, grabbing her hand, while shaking my head. "I'm not sure I much care for the idea….I mean, I've been waiting sooo long to talk to you…. as myself…..as Hikaru!" I couldn't help but whine out my words.**

 **She reaches up and gently touches my cheek, "I know, I really want to talk to you too. But-"**

 **I quickly cut her off, "Wait, you do?" My wide eyes blink down towards the brunet, being careful not to pull away for her comforting hand.**

" **Yeah, I really do," She lets out a chuckle, nodding her head. "I think we have a lot to talk about,** _ **even after that**_ _ **embarrassingly detailed contract**_ **." She practically speaks the last part to herself.**

" **Then, I don't understand." Gently holding her hand to my cheek, gazing down with pleading eyes, "Why do you want to leave me?"**

" **Look, Hika, it's a long story. Renge and I kind of caused my family a lot of problems while I was staying with them." She blinked up with pleading eyes, causing a sharp pain at my chest as I knew I had already lost…Now that she's finally mine, I don't have it in me to deny her….even if every cell in my entire body screamed for her to stay .**

 **.**

… _ **.I would do as she wishes.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Forcing a playful smile on my face, pulling my hand away, sliding them in my pockets. "You must be talking about sneaking out right underneath the Shadow King's nose….you know, your little hanging out your window momment ?"**

" **Ah yeah, it was something like that." Her eyes awkwardly slide to the floor. "I would like to go back and spend a little time with my uncle and patch things up. I think a trip down memory lane would be good for both of us. We haven't really spoke about my mother, I'm afraid it's all been about the contract."** **She blinked up with innocent chocolate eyes. "That is, if it's okay? I mean I really do want us to talk…but." Her cheeks turn pink, while rambling her words.**

 **.**

" **Of course, you should go." Forcing a smile on my face, nodding my head. "I guess this is perfect timing. I needed to talk to Kao, anyway." I swing a thumb behind me, doing my best to disguise my disappointment, before shrugging my shoulders like it was no big deal.**

 **The brunette carefully studies my face, "Are you sure you're alright with me going?"**

" **Ah yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be?" Widening my forced smile, raising a teasing eyebrow. "After all, my** _ **single nights**_ **with my twin are** _ **numbered…soon it will be just the two of us**_ **." My molten eyes burned into her suddenly round eyes.**

 **My suggestion causes the brunette's cheeks to practically catch on fire. "Uh yeah, I…I…I …..guess ….guess that's one…one way to l…look at it." She stutters her words, while anxiously swinging her thumb over her shoulder. "Well, uh I guess I'll go catch up with my uncle." I couldn't help but chuckle as the tongue-tied brunette accidently stumbles back into the long conference table. "I'm okay!" She waves a dismissive hand, while pulling herself up right. "I'll call you."**

 **.**

 **I bit my bottom lip, in a desperate attempt to stifle my snickers. "Yeah…. that sounds good." Although my smile soon falls, watching her rush out the door….leaving me alone. I meant for my flirty** _ **suggestive**_ **words to halt her heart breaking questions…**

… _ **as I almost confessed my desperate need for her to stay.**_

 **End of Flashback.**

* * *

 **Hikaru's POV**

 **Almost a week after the meeting…current time.**

"Hika, Hika, Hikaru!" I suddenly feel a sharp pain pinch my arm.

"Ow! Damn it, Kao that hurt! "Jerking my arm away, glaring at my smiling twin. "Why the hell did you do that?"

Kaoru just shrugs his shoulders, "Well, you wouldn't snap out of it." My twin's concerned eyes glance over. "Uh, Hika are you feeling alright?"

"Letting out a content sigh, "Yeah, I guess with all the anticipated excitement I really couldn't sleep last night." Lifting a steaming cup of coffee to my lips, obscuring my almost beaming smile from my twin.

My twin grumbled, "Psst, you're telling me." Kaoru rolls his eyes, "You freaking kept me up the entire night, with your damn pacing."

Lifting my free hand, running it through my ginger hair, allowing a frustrated breath of air to puff out my cheeks, before blowing it out ."Well, Kao do you blame me? Today is huge for me." I drop my hand, snapping my head in my brother's direction. "Hey Kao, your speaking to me. Does this mean you've _finally_ forgiven me?" I somewhat pout my words towards my fuming twin.

.

"Yeah well, I really shouldn't, but I can't be angry at my twin for very long." Kao shrugs his shoulders, "It just feels sooo wrong to me. Although you're still a complete ass for doing it." Kaoru stubbornly crosses his arms at his chest, shaking his head. "Hika, what the hell were you thinking? You let me believe for three days your contract failed …to only find out from Renge, I was deceived by my own twin, for three days…..three days Hika!" Kaoru unfolds his arm, sternly holding up three fingers close to my face.

.

"And even though I knew you would be pissed, I was so grateful when she did. In my defense it was only going to be overnight but…. who knew you would react like that, after seeing you so worried….I couldn't figure a way to tell you the truth. So I just avoided you and stayed in my bedroom for the entire three days." My head rests on my twin's shoulder. "Kao, it felt like hell not being around you ."

.

Kao rolled his eyes shoving my head away from his shoulder. "Hika, I'm your twin, I have a pretty good idea of how much Haru means to you, how much she means to both of us. Remember, I was the one who clued you in to your feelings, in the first place. " My younger brother squinted his burning eyes in my direction. "Hika, I thought you were devastated. I had you on suicide watch, you emotional moron!"

.

"Hey, no name calling, mister!" I playfully shake my finger at my twin, before shrugging my shoulders. "Look Kao, when it's your turn, you can do the same exact thing…After all it's only once in a lifetime you get this particular chance to mess with me. You might as well take full advantage of it." A wide teasing smile suddenly appeared on my face. "After all, that's exactly what I did to you."

.

My little brother's eyes blinked towards me in clear disbelief. "No, I can't, not with you expecting it like that," Kaoru shakes his head, "Nothing works like that!" My twin begins to verbally contemplate with himself in a sarcastic tone. "Although, with your _keen observational skills_ I just might be able to pull it off."

"Hey, is that swipe towards me."

"Well, you said it ….not me ."

"Yeah, whatever, I'm just glad your speaking to me. Look, Kao if it makes you feel any better, because you were all _mother hen like_ I was alone the entire time. With not even my phone to keep me company." I whined at my grumbling twin. "I avoided you _and Haru_ , the entire time. I was brotherless, and of course I couldn't chat with Haru." My pouting bottom lip slides out, while resting my head on Kaoru's shoulder. "I thought she would want to come over…. and because of my damn little joke. I had to keep you two away from each other….like I said Kao I was trapped in my own personal hell…Brotherless…and Princess less." I couldn't help but grumble the last part.

.

"That had to be tough with everything going on." My brother let out a sigh, but to my surprise he didn't shove my head off his shoulder. "I would think you two would be constantly chatting."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, but apparently my new fiancé isn't very social." I huffed out my irritation with a pout. "Kao, all that loneness practically killed me." Whining once more to my twin.

"There, there big brother." Kao reaches up to gently pat me on my cheek. "She was homeschool most of her life, she's probably use to the isolation."

"Yeah, well, I'm not!" I quickly grumble out. "I can't believe she spent that entire time with the Shadow Family. Just thinking about it causes my body to violently shiver."

"Well Hika, with the bullies and the _painfully detailed_ contract," Kao uncomfortable clears his throat with the mere mention of the Shadow family's dictionary. "I'm sure, she just needed some time to catch up on her studies…..These last few months have been difficult for her. It's a lot to adjust to. She probably just needed some time to wrap her head around things."

I pulled my pouting head from my twin's shoulder, taking a quick sip from my coffee cup. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Hika, it wasn't just Haru….It's been years for all of us," Kaoru tone turns somber.

"Yeah, it's hard for me to believe, it's finally over. Haru will always be a part of our world….of _my world_." Allowing a content smile to curl at my lips, once more finding myself falling effortlessly into a dream like state with the alluring thought.

Kaoru nudges me with his sharp elbow, "Well speaking of, it looks like your Forgetful Princess and her _cosplaying lady in waiting_ , have arrived." He nods his head forward, off in the far away distance, where a large diesel engine awaits at the estate's towering golden gates.

Pulling the half empty ceramic cup from my lips, quickly pulling my phone out of my pocket. "No, that's just the moving company. Haru said she would text me when they were ready to come over. Apparently the blonde otaku is not much of a morning person, they plan on leaving the hotel a little later. After Haru can pour some coffee down the blonde's throat."

My little brother teasingly speaks to himself. "Hmm, sounds familiar."

Hearing my younger twin's words causes me to snap at him. "Hey, in my defense, I'm just a heavy sleeper!" Somewhat offended I cross my arms at my chest. "Once I'm up, I often beat you to the front door, little brother."

"Yeah, keep dreaming, Hika." Kaoru rolls his eyes, "You can be such a grouch in the morning, so I just let you believe you've beaten me….On your especially grouchier days it just makes the morning run smoother, then if I didn't."

"Whatever." Giving my little brother a small shove in his arm, "Apparently the blond just gets overlay obsessed with things, and loses track of the time, sometimes staying up all night." Raising a teasing eyebrow over my practically sparkling knowing eyes. "Sounds like a certain twin, I know," Takeing a sip of my coffee until my lips abruptly fall, finding my cup was nearly empty, with only a few drops of the creamy mocha left.

"Oh, shut up!" My twin playfully shoves my arm, "Hika, I'll have you know, finishing one of my projects, written or otherwise isn't even close to staying up all night, _drooling_ over some _fictional character_." I couldn't help notice my little brother's tone change, practically hissing out certain words in distaste. "I just happen to work when the creativity strikes me ….That's all."

"Uh yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that, little brother." Speaking in a somewhat distracted tone, while staring at my flipped over coffee cup, wondering how I drank coffee so quickly .

A short blonde haired maid suddenly appears with two mugs of coffee on a silver tray. "Sir." The young maid gives a wide gracious smile while holding out two cups of steaming hot coffee, placed on a silver tray. The blonde maid is adorable, and obviously interested in my oblivious twin as she gives him a flirty wink.

"Thank you," I slip my fingers around the handle, and happily nod my head towards the shapely blonde. Noticing she's practically bursting from her _too small_ uniform. My curious eyes slide over to my twin's reaction, as I lift the cup from the tray and replace it with my old one.

"Oh, thank you." Kaoru practically ignores the voluptuous blonde as he blindly reaches out for the ceramic cup, while staring out towards the gilded gates. With the steaming cups now properly served, the disappointed maid spins around causing her short ruffled skirt, to whirl out from her thighs. I was in utter shock Kaoru didn't notice her rather short uniform and what it was barely covering. Until he pulls the pristine white cup from his lips, swiftly spinning around to tap the maid on her shoulder. "Excuse me?"

A sweet smile suddenly appeared on her plump pouty pink lips, as she fluttered her long lashes over her mysterious green eyes. "Yes sir." I silently chuckled to myself as I could tell the maid is trying a bit _too hard_ to catch my twin's attention.

"Yes, could you please have plenty of coffee available for our arriving guests?" Kao turns his head in my direction, causing my silent laughter to abruptly stop. "I have it on good authority we'll be in need of it."

"Ah, yes sir." She suggestively leans over with a small bow, taking full advantage of the cut of her uniform's neckline, practically bouncing her perfectly rounded chest at my twin.

"Thank you." My brother waves a dismissive hand, taking a sip while turning back around to face out towards the gate. Completely ignoring the flirty maids heaving chest, causing my mouth to hang open, in disbelief at my oblivious twin.

The sulking blonde sadly nods her head, before turning around, and heading back to the house.

"So ah, Hika are you disappointed?" Kao turns around giving me a confused look at my sudden gaping face, as I vigorously point to the retreating maid. "What?"

"Kao, maybe I should be asking you if you're feeling alright." Speaking in sarcastic tone, wildly swinging my hand towards the house. "Kao, the maid! Didn't you see her?" Making overly suggestive heaving motions towards my chest, "Her bountiful assets were practically leaping out of her uniform, and waving hi to you!" I teasingly wiggle my figures in my brother's confused face as he blinks towards the retreating maid.

Kao shrugs his shoulder, seemingly disinterested as he turns back around. "Oh."

Seeing my brother's deflated reaction my hand flies to my head. "What the hell, little brother! She's really cute. What's wrong with you?! I swear mom must have flown that one in!"

He pulled the coffee from his mouth, shrugging his shoulders. "So about Haru?" Kaoru effectively changes the subject. "How are you handling it? I mean with her deciding to move back to the estate, and not in the dorms, with you?" Kao nudges me with his elbow. "It must be pretty tough."

My head whips back and forth to the house and my disinterested brother, until it clicks." Ohhh, I get it." Noticing my brother continue to stare at the estate's golden gates with no interest towards the _other blonde_. Recovering from my stunned state, I turn back, and face the gate.

"Hika, Haru is now, _legally_ your fiancée."

"Ah no, not really…"

"What do you mean, not really? Uh Hika, last time I checked you both signed the dictionary. "

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant ." My cheek begins to warm with the rather personal topic, lifting my free hand, rubbing my blushing neck. "Sure, Haru and I are _technically_ engaged, however we really haven't been around each other that much ….As uh, ourselves." I turned towards my twin, poking him in the chest, "With me acting like you and her memory being Swiss cheese like, we've really only just started to learn about each other, recently."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Kao pulls his cup from his face, giving his head a nod, while playfully shoving my hand away from his chest.

"And since both families are in no hurry to make things _permanent_ for quite a few years, we decided to take things slow," Turning my head, hiding my burning face from my twin. "And ….well, _date_."

"Wait, your _dating_ your _fiancée?!"_ Kao begins to roll with laughter, while asking in disbelief. Shaking his head, throwing his free hand over my shoulders. _"_ Oh Hika, only my sweet innocent brother could come up with something like that." My cheeks burned, knowing in Japan 'things' often develop rather 'quickly', after a couple finds themselves officially engaged.

"Oh, knock it off! It's just we both need different things, for the time being!" Attempting to shrug my brother's arm off of me, "Look Kao, It's just I'm finally able to taste some independence, moving away from the estate." I shake my dropped head, "I'm not willing to give that up."

"Really, I thought you hated living in the dorms." Kao speaks incredulously, arching a knowing eyebrow, before lifting the steaming cup of coffee.

"Well no, I wouldn't say ' _hate'_ actually …The dorm has ' _somewhat'_ grown on me ….besides, I'd sort of miss roulette leftovers." I causally shrug my shoulders, acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh, now I know your lying your ass off." My twin playfully laughs, stepping away from me, pointing a finger.

"What, I happen to like being surprised with what I eat?!"

"Yeah, with possible food poisoning!" My hysterical twin wraps his arms around his middle, bursting out in laughter.

I lean against the stone railing, rolling my eyes at my laughing twin while letting out a frustrated sigh. "Oh, knock it off Kao! The dorm is kind of like ' _home_ ' now," Grumbling my words, "Besides, just because my contract is signed, I'm not ready to be without my twin _….just yet._ "

My words cause Kao to suddenly stop laughing, and reach out with his free hand to vigorously mess my hair. "Ah Hika, you old softy."

"Oh Whatever Kao." I grumble my words, while pulling his hand away from my mussed hair.

"No, really Hika, I'd miss you too." Kao drops his eyes to his half empty cup. "I'm glad we have a little more time together." My brother turns his head, lifting a hand, wiping his eye.

Seeing my brother's unnatural behavior causes me to swing my arm over my little brother shoulders. "Ah Kao, just because Haru is in the picture doesn't mean I'm knocking you out. You'll always be in the center of my gilded frame ….no matter how many other faces squish in with us." With my other arm I carefully pull my twin into a reassuring hug.

"I know, a friend recently reminded me of that." Kaoru sniffles, as he speaks in my shoulder.

After a short twin moment I pull away with a raised teasing eyebrow. "Really, any _blond_ I might know?"

Kaoru roughly pushes two hands against my chest, pushing away from the shared hug. "Oh knock it off! Hika, you can be such an ass at times." My irritated twin grumbles his words, while crossing his arms at his chest, turning his back towards me.

I quickly fling my arm over my twin's shoulder, teasingly pinching his cheek. "Yeah, yeah Koa, I love you too, little brother." Playfully chuckling at my twin's reaction.

"How the hell did we start talking about me? I was merely asking about Haru?!" Kaoru jerked his head away from my pinching fingers, raising a hand to rub his tender cheek.

"Well, I think I mentioned something about a certain blond." Giving my brother a perplexed look, mercilessly teasing my twin.

"Damn it, Hika!"

Seeing my brother become seriously pissed I hastily hold up two hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, I'm done." Obviously my normally even tempered twin is in no mood to talk about the otaku blonde.

"Uh well because of the bulling, Haru needs extra security that only the estate can offer. Not to mention for some strange reason she wants to be closer to mom. So for the time being, mom and dad have decided to make the Bunkyo estate home for now."

"Remind me not to come to dinner, any time soon," My twin visibly shivered with the thought, "Poor Haru, surrounded by mom and dad's lovesick behavior. Don't worry Hika, after witnessing that she'll be screaming back to the dorms, in no time." Kaoru throws a comforting hand on my shoulder while chuckling at his own joke.

Pulling the cup from my lips, "Well actually," Nervously dropping my eyes to what's left of my mocha deliciousness, uncomfortably clearing my throat, "She um sort of finds their nauseating behavior…. Uh, kind of sweet."

My brother teases while nudging me with his elbow. "Really? Well, then I suppose you should pay close attention, and take lots and lots of detailed notes."

The mere thought causes me to almost violently shiver, however a sharp pain is felt in my chest. "Kao, it's not like that," Lacing my fingers around my coffee cup, shaking my head. "I guess with Haru losing her mom, she never really saw her parents interact like that ….She sees our parents' sickening behavior, well, kind of adorable."

.

"Sorry Hika, It never really occurred to me, I just assumed she was tortured like the rest of us…but it makes sense. I mean she barely remembers her mother." Letting out a heavy sigh, leaning his ruffled ginger head on my shoulder.

Pulling my hand from around my cup, lifting my hand to gently pat Kao's soft cheek. "Yeah, it's kind of hard to wrap your head around. I mean, it's not like our parents were hovering over us. Hell, for most of the time they were never around, it was just us." Letting out a humorless chuckle, "but when they wanted to, they would always pop in."

.

Resting his head on my shoulder Kao lets out a chuckle. "Usually unannounced."

Tilting my head, resting it on my brother's head. "Yeah, and it always seemed to be around the time we had something devious planned. My tone turned somewhat somber, "I can't even imagine our parents never walking through the door again….It really makes you think how Haru's everyday perspective has been effected by her mother's early death."

"I see what you mean," Kaoru lifts his head from my shoulder, raising a knowing eyebrow. "By the way Hika, when were _we not_ planning to do something devious?"

"That's true, good point little brother." Joining my brother in a small laugh. "Well, at least she won't be alone, I can't imagine aimlessly roaming the estate alone…. _Brotherless_." With the unappealing lonely thought I suddenly wrap my arms around my brother, squeezing him tight.

Kaoru wheezes out his words, swings out his arm, pushing his hands against my chest. "Hika, your about to become brotherless, I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry!" I hastily let go of my suffocating twin. "I guess with just the mere thought of growing up here," I slowly turn my eyes towards the massive main house. "Brotherless, was too much for me to bear."

My twin roughly coughs, while catching his breath. "I understand Hika, I feel the same way." Kao's eyes lift up, lingering high overhead, letting out a heavy sigh. "Growing up here without you….It's unthinkable." His eyes fallback to me, reaching up to nervously rub the back of his head. "Although, I was surprised mom gave permission for the _blonde otaku_ to move in with Haru."

"Are you going to be all right with that?" Sharing a teasing look with my younger twin. "I mean, her staying here and all?"

"What, I don't know what you're talking about?" My twin rolls his eyes, waving a dismissive hand. "The irritating blonde and I, are barely friends."

A knowing smirk slowly curls on my lips, "I don't know Kao, I was pretty surprised seeing her waiting with you, after the signing of the contract." My mischievous eyes slide over to my twin. "It sure looks like _something other_ than friendship."

"Oh please, I just asked if she wanted to hang out, while I waited for your ass." He causally shrugged his shoulders, By the way it was a total mistake on my part. She constantly needed to be entertained. In a way, it was worst then babysitting you ." He quietly spoke, before lifting his cup, covering his growing smirk.

"Hey!"

"What, she practically drug me all over down town, for the leaning tower of manga. Hika, its entire building of nothing, but manga." Kaoru flings out his arms, with his coffee cup in one hand.

"Kao, I've actually been there." Raising my coffee cup to my twin, letting out a chuckle. "Did you get lost?"

"It wasn't like that, she just took off. Who does that anyway?!" I had a feeling my brother wasn't actually talking to me. "Oh wait, I'm looking at someone who does the same exact thing."

 _Oppsie. Well, I guess he was talking to me after all._

My irritated brother lifts his cup towards me. "How many times have you just wondered off?"

I shrug my shoulders giving my twin a crooked smile, "Sorry, Kao, it's just when something catches my eye, I immediately want to check it out."

"Yeah well, it can be so damn annoying, when you do it." My brother grumbles, before jerking his head back, finishing off his coffee.

Not really takeing my brother's little rant to heart, knowing the mere mention of the blonde otaku was effecting my normally rational twin in strange ways. A wide teasing smile emerges on my face. "Ah, little brother you love me, and you know it. I know talking about the big bad blonde upsets you …so I'll do my best to not say another word about the big blond otaku." I started to chuckle at my stubborn twin, turning his back on me, obviously irritated with my innocent teasing.

Suddenly something felt very heavy in my back pocket, feeling it causes my laughter to die on my lips. A sealed envelope calls my attention as I nervously bite my bottom lip. Silently wondering if now is the right time, before turning to my younger twin with a serious expression molded to my features.

"Hey Kao, now that you're speaking to me….. I've been meaning to give you something."

 **End of Hika's POV**

 **End of chapter 31.**

* * *

 **Okay okay this is basically another fluff update, before the next chapter, that hopefully will be worth the wait…..I know I can't wait to finish it.**

 **I have spent days on the devolvement on this chapter and if I went any further the update would have been around 14,000 words…..so I stopped here. Please, please if you like it, please take a moment to** _ **follow**_ **the story. It helps draw more readers to the story.**

 **Thanks for taking a peek ;) Alimackatjac**

 _ **Follow/ Review/Favorite / Share.**_

 **Well, I need to start another update …I'll see you soon with the next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32 What means the most

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Lifetime Continues

Chapter 32 What means the most …

* * *

 **Renge's POV**

A frustrated huff blows pass my classic red lips, after casually flipping through a few pages of a promising new manga. Disappointed by the poorly illustrated pages, my polished french tips carelessly toss the thick book, on to a nearby shelf. Surrounded by endless isles of disheveled paperbacks I grow impatient with my fruitless search. I quickly scan the row of clearly titled bindings for a potential one night stand, with a teasingly hot inked beau. When a sudden eerie feeling slowly burns at the back of my neck.

.

My two hands uncomfortably snap my trench coat's collar close to my neck. Quickly shielding the burning spot obscured by my swinging blonde ponytail. Anxiously holding my quivering breath as my brown eyes nervously slide over my bent arms. The long fluorescent bulb far over my head, begins to flicker, causing my frightened round eyes to glance around the practically deserted room. Only noticing rows and rows of towering shelves peeking out of the dimly lit room. Seeing no one

.

… _.of course why would there be?_

 _._

 _After all, it was far pass closing time. It had taken me months of countless steaming hot takeout bags of_ _takoyaki, and fried shrimp. Not to mention seemingly endless hours of misleading flirting to convince the closing manager to grant me after hour's access….However, I'm richly rewarded for my toiled endeavors. The only caveat to my brilliant scheme is I had to have my final selection to the drooling manager before he closes out the last cash register. It's beginning to become evidently clear I would be suffering a long lonely night_

 _._

… _.Without an inked prince teasing my dreams._

 _._

 _Seeing no one around I shrug my shoulders and hastily dive back into my desperate search. First scanning, then tossing one book after another. That is until an arrogant voice slithers from an out stretched shadow lingering on the floor. "Excuse me, but do you insist on being so careless with that book? Your making my search that much more difficult."_

 _._

" _Oh!" My body jumps with the abrupt break in the silence._ Franticly whipping my head around in the dimly lit room, searching for the owner of the familiar voice. _"Sempi?" Noticing no one around my stunned eyes fall on the manga held in my fingers. A manga I was just about to toss back on the shelf._

 _A tall dark haired King steps from the shadows, lifting his hand, adjusting his glasses._ _"What's wrong Princess, I thought you followed this kind of mindless fluff?" His confident coal like eyes slide to the paperback I'm about to toss._

" _Kyoya –sempi?" My heart madly beats like a humming bird in midflight, seeing the dashing vice president of the disbanded host club, stand before me. Knowing the title is clearly written on the spine of the book my cheeks begin to burn as I nervously swallow. "Uh, no actually... It's uh one of my favorites…It's just I've read it so many times, I was sort of looking for something new."_

 _._

 _The light shines off his glasses, obscuring his normally serious eyes. However, I soon notice a wicked smile slowly curl at the arrogant man's lips. "Really, how intriguing." The next thing I know his body is pressing against mine with his firm hands wrapped around my wrists, forcefully pinning me against the unmoving wooden bookcase. "Hmmm…should we have ourselves a small peek at what stories dance around that head of yours?"_

 _._

 _The Shadow King leans closer to my hand, holding the manga. "Uh, K…Kyoya-sempi, no, don't."_

" _Oh, this is… rather intriguing by the looks of your selection, it's not mindless fluff you're after." He leans his hard body closer, freeing up one hand to slowly travel along my feminine curves. "You like something far more….. Stimulating." A knowing smirk emerges on his confident lips as his large hand slips under the hem of my trench coat, brushing against my bare thigh._

 _._

" _I …uh …" His abrupt actions cause my body to freeze, like some helpless deer caught in a wild panther's gaze, just before it's ready to pounce._

 _He leans in, teasing his searing hot breath against my exposed neck, "Maybe you would purchase your selection if I give you, a live representation?"_ _His lips lightly brushed against my ear with his torrid suggestion. "How does that sound, Princess?" His hands gradually drift down my leg until reaching my knee. The indifferent king roughly hitches my leg next to him. I quickly take in a sharp breath as his passionate lips begin to intensely dance over my tingling skin._

 _._

" _I uh…. but s…sempi that's not how the story goes." I bashfully utter with blazing red cheeks._

" _Oh?" The Shadow King pulls away from my delicate skin, grabbing the paperback from my fingers. Without moving away, he adjusts his glasses to study the book. Lifting his head, a disappointed look emerges on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry. You're undoubtingly correct. It's evidently clear ….you, my princess like to watch." He begins to pull away. "What a shame. I'm afraid I would misrepresent the piece with just myself."_

 _._

" _What if I join the party?" A fashionable man steps around the corner. He flicks the brim of his tan_ _fedora, revealing a devilish smile, under shining golden eyes. Dressed in an opened trench coat, with his arms folded at his chest. "After all, in these types of scenarios I tend to have more experience over the other members." He reaches over placing his hand on my trapped hands. Allowing his partially buttoned white linen shirt to peek from his coat. "Of course, that doesn't include my twin."_

 _._

" _F…Friar Laurence? I… I mean Hitachiin!"_

" _Oh, come now Princess. When it comes to you, I'm much, much more than a mere messenger, between my twin and your roommate." He leans closer, never blinking, as a golden flame flickers in his smoldering eyes._

" _Yes, Hitachiin." Kyoya gives off a wicked smile reaching out, lightly tracing a finger along the edge of my quivering jaw. "From what I've recently witnessed I would have to agree with you. I've been unquestionably replaced by you …Although from her amusing reaction I think she's rather intrigued of the two of us."_

" _Is that so?_ _Hmmm, well ,I'm willing to have a go…If you are, Kyoya-sempi?" With hungry eyes, my Lonely Prince dips his ginger head, kissing my tender skin that's just barely above my rapid pulse._

 _The Shadow King pulls my leg closer to his body. "I'll admit, the idea does have merit." My passion dazed eyes flutter closed while roaming hands of a King and Prince hungrily explore._

"Ren! Renge, it's time to get up!" A distant voice calls out.

Suddenly feeling my body rock back in forth. "Not now." I tiredly mumbled out my words, roughly jerking the thick duvet cover over my tangled blonde strands. "My Lonely Prince came to visit me." A dreamy smile curls at my lips as I nestle deeper into my silky plump pillow.

"Which one is it this time? _" My roommate chuckles, while roughly tugging at the covers._ "I lose track of which is which, when it comes to you're so called princes."

"Never mind. I'll explain it later….after my lovely dream." I sleepily tightened the covers over my head.

"Ren, I'm afraid visiting hours are over. I'm sure, you'll see him, later on tonight. " My roommate jerks the blanket from over my head. "You've slept long enough, Sleeping Beauty. We have to get going "

"Haru, your no fun, especially in the morning ." I stubbornly roll away from my determined roommate, tucking my hands underneath the cool fabric of my pillow.

"Here, maybe this will make up for your abnormally early wake up call." Haru teasingly shakes a Grande size cup of coffee, topped with a heaping pile of melting whipped cream.

"Yaaaa, coffee!" I quickly lift my messed head from my pillow, before I happily clap my hands. "Gimmy, gimmy!" My greedy hands flex towards the offered coffee. Haru just laughs at my animated antics, as I take the cup, lifting it to my lips. After taking a long sip of the cinnamon mocha, I pull the cup away from my lips. "By the way, you should know my Lonely Prince, has the same face as you're dearly betrothed." I giggle while licking the creamy coffee from my lips.

.

"Ah poor Kao, why am I not surprised? Well then, maybe you should finish that cup of coffee of yours. You only have yourself to blame." She playfully poked my arm, "I practically begged you to go to bed at decent hour, last night, but did listen?"

I pulled the cup from my lips and shrugged my shoulders, "Well, I couldn't help myself, they were streaming a marathon of Okie Doki. It's my all-time favorite anime." Speaking in a dreamy distanced tone.

Haru raises a knowing eyebrow, "Isn't that played every weekend?"

"Well yeah, but that's not the point. Something strange happened, this time I couldn't peel my eyes off the ginger character. It's funny I never really noticed him before."

"Wow, I wonder why that is" Haru speaks in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm not sure." I shrugged my shoulders after seeing my roommate slap her forehead, "You really need to watch it with me. There's a snarky twin brother, I think you would just die for!"

"Well that's one idea ….Here's another, maybe you should rethink spending your usual time with your vampire clan and get out of bed."

"Haru just stop. It's way too early for your snarky wit."

My roommate raises a teasing eyebrow, "Well considering, what today is, you just might want to stumble out of your coffin earlier then you're usual."

"Oh, that's right! Today's the day!" With my freehand, I hurriedly fling the covers off my body, and leap out of bed. "Haru, why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"Well, raising the dead isn't the easiest thing to do." Haru flopped back on the bed, bursting out in a fit of amused laughter.

Swinging open the bathroom door. Turning back around to see my laughing friend. "Yes, but today, I get to move into my _prince's_ castle," swinging the door closed behind me.

"Someone should warn him." Haru speaks to herself between bouts of laughter.

"I heard that." Calling out to Haru, on the other side of the closed door.

"Ah, damn it… that doesn't make it wrong though." Haru grumbles to herself.

Peeking my soapy head over the shower door, yelling out to my grumbling roommate, between small chuckles.

"By the way …..I heard that too!"

 **End of Renge's POV**

* * *

 **Hikaru's POV**

 **Hitachiin Bunkyo estate …. Around the same time.**

"Oh?" Kaoru rests his empty coffee cup on the top of the cold stone railing, "Knowing you, it wouldn't be some kind of crazy apology, now would it?" He glances over, and playfully slaps me on the back.

"Uh no, not exactly, but hey, If it gets me out of the dog house, then I'm all for it, little brother. " I playfully return the brotherly slap on the back and force an amused chuckle.

….of course I can feel the envelope become heavier with every passing second.

My hand slowly reaches in my back pocket and slides the official looking envelope out. My eyes cautiously drop to it, nervously flipping it over in my hands, inspecting it. "Actually Kao, it's something I've had since before I ….um …signed the dictionary."

Kaoru suspiciously looks down at it. "Please say you didn't buy something off the net again. That last time…. you burnt my entire face!" Kao lets out a frustrated sigh "It took the doc weeks to fix it...worst yet, you bought a year supply of the vile stuff."

"Kao, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry for that? It was a misunderstanding... It said it would give you a nice rosy glow. How did I know you would be allergic, and I wouldn't ….That like, never happened before!"

"Hika, it made me smell like week old sushi."

"Now Kao, be serious! How on earth would you know that? You've never in your life been exposed and were even close to day old Sushi, let alone an entire week." I chuckled at my twin, while shaking my head at my little brother.

My brother stubbornly crosses his arms at his chest. "Well, I can just imagine that's what week old Sushi would smell like. How you could even open that bottle, is beyond me."

"Well, you must have opened a bad batch, because the only thing I could smell was a light floral girly scent." I suddenly reach over and teasingly squeeze Kao's face with my hand. "Perfect for my little brother."

"Oh, knock it off!" He jerks his face out of my hands.

I quickly hold up two hands up, in defense, "Okay, Fine Kao, you win….I'm sorry. I would never hurt you intentionally. Do you forgive me? "

"Of course, it was years ago." Kao unfolds his arms shaking a finger "But, no more purchasing crazy concoctions online! This isn't just about me, I'm protecting you, and Haru as well .You can't believe half the crap you find."

"Okay, okay. I promise. Besides, it's nothing like that." I lift a hand to my neck, anxiously rubbing it. "It's actually from….well, see for yourself." I drop my hand to gradually flip the envelope over, holding it out for twin to see.

Kao leans in closer to get a better look, "Wait, is that?" My twin blinks up with a stunned look on his face.

"Yeah." I nod my head, while offering the sealed envelope to my twin. "It's the Hitachiin family seal. This was given to me, by our Grandmother, weeks ago."

Kaoru instinctively backs away from the officially sealed envelope. "Yeah, but why do you have it? Have you been ordered to carry out her dirty work?" Kaoru gestures to the envelope, "Whatever it is, you know, as well as I do. It can't be good, for either one of us."

"Relax Kao. I asked for this."

"And I thought the crazy face cream was a horrible idea." Kao, crosses his arms at his chest, while speaking in a sarcastic tone.

"Kao, do you know there's this little known tradition among our family?"

"Uh no, but I'm not the family's future heir, so I figure there's all kinds of tidbits I'm not privy to." Kao eyes never peel away from the offered envelope, as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Aw little brother, I will never allow that. To me there's no difference between the two of us. I'm planning on you facing the family's future headaches right along with me."

"Oh gee, thanks, Hika….You really shouldn't have." Kaoru coolly slides his hands in his pockest, speaking in sarcastic tone.

"Anyway, there's a special tradition you can ask the head of the family for something _really_ _special,_ in return for agreeing with your contract."

"Oh, I get it. So, what your saying is …it's your own personal deal with the devil?" Kaoru drops his curious eyes, while cautiously stepping closer.

"Well she's evil… but, I wouldn't call her that."

"I seem to recall you calling her, a whole lot worse, than that. So… uh what is it? It's not your own personal island," Kao blinks up at me, "Is it?"

(AN* Just a little something for those of you who read Hikaru's doodles.)

"Oh Kaoru, your hilarious. I haven't wanted that since I was like eight. It's actually something far more important to me…. And I…. uh… want you to have it." I slap the envelope on my twin's chest.

"Hika?" Kaoru's confused eyes drop down to my hand, pressed against his chest. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"Look, are you going to take it from me or not…..It's not like I don't like touching your firm chest and all, but I think this is hardly the time or the place. What if the girls catch us?"

"It's nothing they haven't seen from the club….Fine Hika, you big baby." Kaoru begrudgingly takes the envelope from me, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but it's different now, I don't want to give the wrong impression." I quickly turn my warming face away from my twin.

"You mean, you don't want Haru to catch you ….I should be offended. "

"Aw, Kao, it's not like that." Lifting my hand, running it through my silky hair. "I just….well I don't know, I just don't want to screw things up…..with Haru. That's all." I anxiously rub the toe of my sneaker into the cobbled patio.

"Aw Hika, you still can't be worried about losing her? It's over. Haru is legally yours."

"Yeah, but how many marriages ever really workout?"

"I see what you mean but Hika? There's mom and dad, both our grandparents …and I mean if it wasn't for the …um accident and all, I bet Haru's parents would have worked out. So you see Hika there are examples of happy marriages all around you. I think you and Haru, will be fine." Kaoru playfully nudges me with his elbow, "Besides, I'll always be your dirty little secret." Kaoru raises a suggestive eyebrow to me.

"All right Kao, and thanks. " I reach up and playfully ruffle Kao's hair

"Sure what are twin brothers for." Kaoru lifts the envelope to the side of his head. "So about this fiendish plot sealed in this envelope? What have I done to deserve such wicked attention?"

"Kao, it's nothing like that."

"Really?" Kaoru's curious eyes slowly creep over the official stationary.

I raise my golden eyes to my twin, giving him the most earnest look I could muster. "Look Kao, joke all you want. But… Besides Haru." I point a sharp finger, "that envelope you hold in your hands ….is the most important thing in the world, to me. …and I want you to have it. "

Seeing my abnormal behavior, the spirited smile melts off of my twin's face. "Hika… I…I can't accept this. You and Haru should take it …..Knowing our family, I'm sure it's extremely valuable." Kaoru holds out his hand.

"Yeah, I would consider it priceless."

Kaoru's stunned eyes bounce from me to his offered hand, back to me. "Really ….Priceless?"

I firmly hold up an open palm, effectively blocking my twins offered hand. "Sorry little brother, the deal has been made, no takebacks….Besides do you know of anything I can't already get my hands on?"

"Well, that's true." Kaoru lifts his free hand to his head, scratching the side, while his eyes practically burn a hole in the letter.

I playfully nudge my twin with my elbow. "Kao, you're not going to find anything out by staring at it. You really just need to open it. Trust me, Kao. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Uh-oh, it's your famous last words, right before the floor crumbles beneath my feet." Kaoru speaks in a sarcastic tone.

Leaning against the stone railing, I cross my arms at my chest and roll my eyes at my twin. "Whatever. Just get on with it."

Kaoru breaks the crimson waxed seal, before sliding a single finger under the partially glued lip. My twin slides the folded legal paper from the torn envelope. My heart stops in my chest as my dear sweet twin gradually unfolds the paper, and begins to read the thick parchment paper. After a long moment, Kaoru gasps out. "What?" Kaoru whips his head up, revealing wide emotional eyes. "Hika, I don't understand. What is this?"

.

"What do you mean, Kao? It's spelled out, right there!" Seeing my twin's face, I quickly walk over to him, and abruptly snatch the paper from his shaking hands. I hastily scan the folded paper, before nodding my head. "I don't understand, it's exactly what I bargained for. What's not to understand?" I folded the paper and handed it back to him.

.

"But how Hika, and… well why?"

I stood before my twin with my arms folded in front of me. I couldn't help but let out an emotional chuckle while my eyes drop to my sneakers. "Well for starters, It's your own contract…. of sorts." I lifted my eyes to my twin. "It's um …been signed by both our grandmother and our mother, as well as myself, as the future family heir."

"Hika…"

I toss my arm over my twin's shaking shoulders. "Shhh, Kao, let me finish." I motion to the paper gently held in my twin's fingers. "With that paper, you no longer have to wait for that dark day when Grams comes knocking at your door….

… _.Because for you, that day will never come._

"I made sure of it. Little brother, you're free to choose for yourself …for _love_. I know there's someone special out there, for _Kaoru Hitachiin_ …..And just him." I extend out a hand and pat my twin's heart. "I want you to find, whomever that might be."

"Hika, I can't accept this. You didn't get a choice. Why should I be allowed to? Some faceless committee chose for you… because of who you are?"

"No Kao. It's like you said before, both Haru and I had a choice. We could have refused, its well within in our rights established in the Shadow Family's dictionary." I turned my head to my twin, as a beaming smile spread across my face. "And well, I can hardly believe it myself. It's amazing really, we both picked each other. Kao, I love Haru ….I guess in some way I always have. Besides, I wasn't picked by some faceless high ranking committee, because of my last name or being the family's heir. _She_ picked me… because of me."

.

"She? She who? Do you mean Haru?"

I reached in my wallet and pulled out an old piece of pink paper. "Here, I wanted to wait until everything was settled, before I showed this to you." I gingerly hand the aged pink stationary to my twin. "Once you read it, you'll know exactly whom I'm speaking about."

"Wait, Hika your kidding me …this is from Haru's mother." Kaoru snaps his head up, speaking in disbelief. "But how?"

"Yeah it is. Haru's mother gave it to Grams. She not only, just picked _Hikaru Hitachiin,_ but in her eyes, I was the only one ….and Kao, I have to say… It feels pretty damn good, knowing just that."

"So Haru's mom could tell us apart?"

"Yeah apparently, Haru inherited the trait from her mom. It's your turn Kao, I want you to find someone perfect for just Kaoru Hitachiin, you deserve that …..Like I said, besides Haru,

… _.You, finding that special person, and experiencing that feeling that comes with it_

… _is the most important thing to me, little brother. "_

"Hika…I'm speechless….I don't really know what to say?"

"Well, that's thanks enough….Has anybody ever told you, that you talk way too much."

"No Hika, I happen to talk like a normal person .You just happen to grumble a lot." My golden eyes slide over to my twin, "uh… Hika…about?"

"Yeah, I know little brother…. I understand."

Kaoru quickly throws his arms around me, lightly patting my back. For a split second, I'm caught off guard but firmly squeeze my twin. Kaoru speaks against my shoulder. "Thanks Hika."

"I love you little brother." Kaoru sharply nods his head in agreement before breathing in a small sniffle.

"Yeah, back at you, big bro."

After a long brotherly moment, Kao drops his arms. He anxiously lifts his hand, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah, Hika you wouldn't happen to know..." Kaoru awkwardly trails off.

"Actually, yes I do know." I begin to teasingly chuckle in front my twin, "It's relatively simple to figure out. If you always remember this simple fact….

" _ **Nothing, is a mere coincidence**_ …when it comes _to our wicked grandmother_ "

"So ask yourself… Who's been around Haru this entire time?"

"Wait, you don't mean ….ah, that damn evil woman! What is she thinking?"

"Hey Kao, look there!" I lightly tap Kao's chest while animatedly pointing to the front gate. "Haru is finally here! Come on Kao, let's go!"

Kaoru grabs my arm "Just a minute lover boy, finish explaining….Why did Grams pick her?"

I quickly glance down at my arm. Giving my stunned brother a pleading look. "But Kao, she's here... I've been literally counting down the minutes. Can't this wait till later?"

Kaoru lets go, and folds his arms stubbornly at his chest. "Then you're motivated… Start talking."

My eyes bounce towards the blacked out windows of the SUV parked at the front gate and then back to my determined twin. Knowing it would take some time for the girls to get through, I begrudgingly let out a defeated sigh ."Fine."

"Good. Now explain what you know."

"Apparently, our wicked grandmother thought since we were so close, our future others halves should be just as close…

….Best friends to be exact."

"So when Haru started taking after school enrichment classes our grandmother made sure _your contract_ was in the majority of Haru's classes."

"So she's been working on this entire time….Maybe just as long with your contract?"

"Well, I'm not sure it's been that long, but it's definitely since Haru popped up that brief excruciating second time around. Once Haru became of age, with the adoption agreement….she uh, also became Haru's roommate, here at Ouran."

"Yeah, but the babbling blonde otaku?" A stunned Kaoru slaps his head while stumbling back against the stone railing. "What the hell is that wicked woman thinking?!"

"Are you okay, Kao?" I calmly slide my hands from my pockets, and rest a comforting hand on my shocked twin's shoulder. What's the big deal, Kao? I've noticed lately you might feel something for the blonde?"

"Oh knock it off Hika! I've told you already there's nothing there."

"Really? _Me_ thinks someone is in .al."

"Cute Hika, says the stubborn twin, who was emotionally blind to his own feelings."

"Yeah, but little brother the key word in your sentence is ….Was, as in past tense." Kao, it's my turn now." I smugly swing a thumb to my chest.

"Ah, Whatever, Hika." My twin concentrates on taking deep breaths. "And I'm not agreeing with you!" My little brother's golden eyes snap sharply at me. "But, no matter how I really feel about her … it's just a lot to take in. Thinking our grandmother thought the irritating otaku is my best match, just boggles my mind."

.

"Well thanks to me, it's no longer a concern. You my dear twin have been freed by yours truly. Grams actually thought I was making a worthless deal….after seeing your reaction I don't think it was a waste of time. I don't know if you know this or not, but our grandmother considers herself pretty good in the whole match making bit. She thinks Haru is somewhat like you and the crazy woman thinks Renge is somewhat like me …isn't that the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard?"

"Ah yeah…. I never really thought about it." Kaoru Speaks in a distracted tone. "Damn, why would that wicked woman do that to me?"

My stunned eyes flash to my twin. "Wait, Kaoru, you don't really think I'm like the Otaku? Do you?"

Kaoru shakes his fogged head and begins to walk away from me. "Ah, Hika, let's just go greet the girls. Remember, Haru is waiting." Kao was obviously avoiding my question.

I abruptly reach for my twin's arm, adamantly shaking my head. "No Kao. Answer me, damn it!"

My twin shrugs his shoulders, "Uh, well, to be honest-"

 **End of Hikaru's POV**

* * *

 **Yuzuha's POV**

 **A few hours later …**

I couldn't help but have an extra skip in my step ….new life has been breathed into the Bunkyo estate. A warm content smile slowly emerged on my face as I find myself in front of a cracked open door. I lifted my closed fist to softly knock on it.

"Come in." A sweet familiar voice called out.

… _.and this time it's here to stay, with the return of the missing piece of our family._

I watched as a young woman in a pair of faded jeans and a navy-blue striped shirt, stepped from the walk in closet. Her beautiful face beamed with her arms out wide, "Yuzuha! Nice to see you, so soon." I wrap my arms around the girl, with an extra enduring squeeze.

"I'm not intruding, am I?" I ask with the girl in my arms.

"Of course not, I missed you. " My heart melted with the returned squeeze.

We pulled away from our hug, but our hands remained intertwined, dangling between us. "I just stopped by, to see how you are getting along."

"I'm almost done."

"So where is that son of mine?" I raised a teasing eyebrow to the girl. "I figured the twins would be here, barely giving you enough room to breathe, let alone unpack."

"You just missed Hika. He said he had things he needed to do, uh before tonight." Her eyes dropped down to the floor in a failed attempt, hiding her pink cheeks. "As for Kao, I think Ren is chasing him throughout the estate. He actually might be running out of places to go."

My shoulders relax after witnessing her soft blush with just the mere mention of my eldest. All of my doubts and concerns spinning around the contract wither and die ….as I can tell both participants carry deep feelings for each other.

I raise a knowing eyebrow "Oh, that's right, the big date is tonight." I begin to chuckle and playfully swing our hands, between us. "The poor boy has been working himself in a dither, preparing for it."

For just a short moment, she drops my hand and nervously slides a few loose strands behind her ear. "Oh?"

With the girl's innocent reaction I finally, set long held fears of a mother of identical twins at rest. Well half of my fears have been laid to rest ….However, I tightly hold strong hope in my heart that my youngest will find love on his own.

I begin to laugh with amusement. "Poor Kaoru he's beside himself, dealing with all the overflowing attention your friend is showering him with."

The brunette beauty joins me in a chuckle. "Well, Renge is not exactly subtle."

"No, no she's not. But I think it's good for him to have a small nudge in the right direction."

"Small?" She sarcastically speaks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, never mind all of that." I wave a dismissive hand towards the girl before lacing our fingers. "Let's talk about you. Here I find my little sister hanging up clothes .You do know we have servants for that, right? "

"Oh, I don't mind. It gives me time to think." Haru drops my hands and walks to the bed, picking up a stack of folded blue jeans.

"I should have known, you're just like your mother." I playfully walk over to the bed, and flop down. "Well, at least I hope their happy thoughts bouncing up there."

"Yes actually …although."

"Uh oh, I hear a _but_ coming." I gaze up at the troubled girl, taking her hand, encouraging her to take a seat next to me. "Here come and sit, tell your big sister all about it."

She slowly sits on the bed, placing the stack of denim next to her. "Speaking of…my uh -."

"Oh I see this is about your mom."

"A girl should want her mother here, after agreeing to enter a new life….with uh, another person." Her cheeks once more blush with the mention of my son. "But I was so young when she –"Tears begin to well up in her chocolate eyes.

I tenderly throw my arms around her. "Oh sweetie, I'm here. I can help you remember her."

"No, that's not it. Thanks to you, I can finally remember what little I knew about my mother. I should want her here with me. Right? I have so many question of what I'm facing and they will never be answered."

"Sweet heart your mother is not the only one that can answer your questions. I may be Hikaru's mother but I want to be here for you too" My eyes drop to my fidgeting fingers" I…uh….I …I always have."

A stunned gasp comes from the girl. "What?"

"Oh sweetie, you've been so confused. I didn't want my selfish desires to add to it."

"Yuzuha, what are you talking about?"

My tearing eyes nervously bounce around the room before landing on a pair of round chocolate eyes. "Years ago ….back when we finally knew your mother's unavoidable fate I begged your father to stay and be a part of this family….I knew I could never replace your mom, but every cell in my body wanted to at least try ."

"Yuzuha what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I never wanted to be considered your adopted sister …..I've always wanted to be something much, much more …I wanted to be a mother to you …and not because you're marrying my son or because you're the only piece of my best friend I have left. It's because…

…Years ago during those playdates, I fell in love with a little girl. Just as your mother fell in love with my boys … and we became an odd little family."

"Yuzuh-"

I quickly cut her off. "I know it will take some time, but I truly hope someday you will consider me for the position."

"Stop," She adamantly throws a hand between us, shaking her head. "Please, let me speak."

A painful fear strikes my heart as I begrudgingly lean back, straightening my shoulders. "I'm sorry. Go ahead, please speak your mind." Readying myself for the emotional blow of rejection.

"Yuzuha…..I…I'm so happy to hear you say that." A wide smile appears through trailing tears.

"What?" My stunned eyes blink towards the girl.

"That's all I've wanted since my memories have returned .It's all thanks to you. These past weeks, spending it with you, learning about my mother ….You began to fill a spot that I never dreamed would ever be touched I …I just couldn't figure out a way to tell you how I felt."

"Wait, you didn't agree to the contract because of…..because of me? I mean you really do love my-

She quickly cuts me off, vigorously nodding my head. "Yes, yes I do! Oh, you have no idea how much I do. I would never agree if I didn't. Besides you accepted me without it .I signed it because I wanted him, and not for protection from your world

… _.but because I don't think my heart could function without him."_

" _Sweetie, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that." My hands quickly wipe away my burgeoning joyful tears, before grabbing the girls fidgeting hands._

 _The brunet nervously bites at her bottom lip, anxiously lifts her eyes to mine. "So uh where does that leave us?"_

 _I lifted my hands and wipe my eyes before offering my hand to the girl. "Well, I think we have a lot to do." I quickly pull her from the bed and spin her around. "Before my daughter's big date." I happily push her towards the bathroom. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this."_

 _The brunet beauty begins to frantically twist her head around "Uh….. Mom….is this really necessary?"_

 _A mischievous smile pulls at my glossed lips, with the soft click of the bathroom door, behind us. "Aww sweetie, welcome to the family….this is only the beginning to your next adventure."_

 **End of Yuzuha's POV**

* * *

'

Little did they know an elderly woman stood silent, with her folded fingers just inches from the open door. She begins to walk away while gracefully lifting a hand to dry her emotional eyes .Her feet quietly click along the empty corridor until she finds herself wandering outside a pair of wooden French doors. "Oh my dear child you can finally rest….Through your wisdom, all has been set right with your early departure from this world…

…We are whole once more, thanks to you."

Rest in peace my dear sweet Kotoko… Your daughter is finally safe with your loving family."

The last beam of orange light breaks through the dark blue clouds of the twilight sky, warming the older woman's face …..And touching her heart.

.

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

 **Several hours later ..**

I reached out and pushed open the swinging door from the kitchen, paying little attention on what's behind me. Sliding my hands back in my pants pocket, continuing to silently walk the estate. Well, at least I was trying to be silent.

"Rock star?" The animated blonde swings the door open, and stubbornly follows me.

"No." I blindly answer the blonde otaku, while I continue walking the estate. I've been everywhere…. outside, inside, all along the servant's passages. Hell, I even tried my own personal bathroom. That just barely stopped the crazy blonde. She waited in my room, for over an hour, until I gave up and walked to the kitchen. Who knows what she looked through while I was in there ….Ah what the hell was my Grandmother thinking…..It's a female version of Hika. …but worse, she's an annoying cosplaying otaku. I definitely got the short end of this damn deal.

"Super Hero?"

"Nope."

So once Hika and I showed up at the front door to welcome Haru and… my contract. Hika's brains immediately flew out the window with one simple smile from Haru. I of course, decided to politely hang back, giving my twin and Haru a private moment. Besides, I can add….. Two girls, plus two boys, equals my mother setting me up to be sacrificed. I couldn't help but notice that my wicked grandmother had popped in for the special occasion.

…and after what Hika had told me , I now know the reason behind my wicked grandmother's Cheshire cat like grin …and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Fireman?"

"Nope."

"Magical elf?"

"Not going to happen."

…And now despite my brother's deal, that wicked woman sentenced me to guide the crazy otaku around the estate...and even though it's only been a couple of hours …. it feels like decades.

"Ah okay then, how about a ….. Uh Banana?"

I whirled around, gaping at the blonde like, she had grown two heads. "Uh what?"

"Well it just sort of came to me?" The blonde leaned back, nervously fidgeting with her fingers.

"Not in this lifetime." I shove my hands in my pockets and walk away from the blonde.

"Pirates?"

"No."

"Cops and Robbers? "

I once more stop and sharply turn to face the crazy otaku. "What are you like, five?"

"I'm not sure your typical five year old has access to these." The crazy blonde pulls something from her pocket, before letting a pair of silver handcuffs dangle in front of her teasing face.

"In a flash my hand quickly snatches the item out of view. Frantically whipping my head around us. Making sure no one saw the item in question. I have no intention in spending the rest of the day explaining the absurd situation with my parents or worse yet my grandmother. "Why the hell do you have those?"

"Well….It's-"

I hastily cut the babbling blonde off. "You know what, never mind." I throw up my hands, and vigorously shake my head, clearing the twisted image from it. "I don't want to know! I don't think my mind could take it, at the moment."

"It's not like that! There just for cosplay, that's all!"

"Yeah sure…what do you take me for … I'm not experiencing that mortifying emergency call when you just happened to lose the damn key."

"Who says it has to be you." She teasingly shouts at my retreating back.

"Wait, what." My feet suddenly freeze, causing the pouting blonde to bump into my back. "Hmmm… possibly."

A wide excited smile quickly emerges on the blondes face. "Really Hitachiin?"

My mischievous eyes start to sparkle, while slowly lingering on the blonde. "Well, it would definitely keep you from following me ….Naaa, my mother would kill me once the servants found you handcuffed somewhere outside." I once more shake the thought, and continue to stroll the corridors.

"Spies?"

"Funny, I think we all ready did that? No repeats."

"Ah… how about a maid and butler?"

"Not a snowballs chance in hell."

"Master and servant?"

I stop just short of the library's main entrance. "Damn! What kind of things do you read anyway?" I turn back around and enter the library. "…..and oh, by the way nope, not going to happen!"

"You Tarzan…uh me Jane?"

"Absolutely not …I'm against loincloths…. The fake fur inches in places I'd rather not mention."

"How about a Geisha girl and an Imperial warrior?"

"That depends on who's the Geisha?" My hand pauses at the book I'm reaching for.

"Ah me… of course?" The blonde gives me an offended look.

"Then no." My hand quickly slides my selection from the shelf and begins to leave the estate's main library. "I don't think so."

"Oh I know. How about cosplaying as a shining knight, and rescuing me from the tower?"

"Sorry, I left my armor at the cleaners."

"Oh that's okay, I brought mine."

"Yours? Then I doubt it would fit."

"Not to worry I packed several. You never know when you'll need it."

"Why am I not surprised? Knowing you, that would be all the time." I walked through a sitting room and headed for the back of the house.

"But Hitachiin I'm so bored, your no fun." The girl lightly stomped her polished heel on the marbled floor.

"Look I'll make you a deal. How about I give you a simple tour of the estates gardens? No knights. No butlers. No Tarzan and absolutely no bananas…..at times I have no idea what runs through that twisted head of yours." Letting out a defeated sigh, "How about a small tour with just Kaoru and Renge?"

"Do you really mean it Hitachiin?" She sweetly smiles.

"Ah yeah, of course I do." After seeing her smile I clumsily fumbled out my arm, "It would …ah be my pleasure."

"I think ….that would be lovely."

"Ah okay then, this way." I swing out my free hand towards the backdoor. "But afterward, it's quite time, while I read my book. Promise?"

"Okay, I promise." She happily flutters her eyes while nodding her head.

"All right then. Let's go. "

I begin to stroll towards the gardens, when I see my twin and his future bride. Their leaning on the railing, where my twin and I were earlier this morning. The new couple are obviously dressed to go out and are quietly talking amongst themselves, while waiting for the car to arrive.

Noticing small endearing touches and soft looks between the two, caused a warm feeling to develop in my chest. Haru has achieved the impossible, something I couldn't even come close to do ….she had tamed the beast within my turbulent twin.

After all the years of heartache, we were finally together. A heavy sigh of relief passed through with a genuine content smile…..we have found our missing piece ….and this time she was here to stay.

Wishing not to intrude on a fairly intimate moment, I'm about to guide the crazy blonde through another door…When something small and red steals my breath, causing my feet to mindlessly walk towards the couple.

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

* * *

 **Haruhi's POV's**

 **A little earlier….**

" **Knock."**

" **Knock."**

My heart begins to rapidly beat in my chest with the simple noise. My wide chocolate eyes anxiously peeked over my endo era textbook and on to the bright blue digital numbers displayed next to me.

" **Knock. "**

The third knock causes my eyes to flash to the polished door. Finding my mouth suddenly dry and uncooperative, I nervously swallow before uttering my fumbled reply. "Ah…. Yeah….. I'll uh, be right there." I hurriedly push myself up from lying on my stomach, across the bed. Snapping the textbook closed, tossing it on to the bed.

"Haru, are you feeling alright? You sound a bit strange. " A familiar voice calls out with concern.

"Uh… no…. I'm alright." I mentally wanted to kick myself for causing him to worry….he has been working so hard for tonight. My hands quickly smooth down the front of my dress. I'm just lucky Yuzuha ….I mean mom. The newly discovered relationship is comforting but still feels a bit odd. She picked a dress out of a mountain of silky frocks that not only allowed me to effectively breathe, but move. Thinking about the ginger woman my hand unconsciously finds a warming spot on my chest.

.

"You know it's been a busy day for… um… you. I wouldn't blame you if you were …uh tired ….we could make it another night?" I snap out of my touching thought, flashing my eyes to the door. My heart grew heavy with Hika needlessly suffering behind the door.

.

"No, no I'm ...uh coming!" I frantically search my nightstand for my bag and my phone. Also, an item Yuzuha… I mean _mom_ had taken considerable deliberation in choosing. Noticing the small beaded clutch bag had slipped between the bed and nightstand, I desperately reach in. Panic strikes when I notice my shoulder roughly bump into the edge of the nightstand, sending a crystal cut lamp toppling over. I whipped out my freehand, just barely catching the lamp, inches before hitting the marbled floor. Although it didn't stop my nightstand and everything on top of it to crash to the floor.

.

"Is everything okay? Haru what was that crash?" I could hear the panic in his voice. "Are you hurt? I'm coming in."

Hearing the locked doorknob twist and shake, I begin to frantically pick up my scattered items off the floor. "Uh no need…. just uh little clumsy moment! I'll be right there!" Knowing any minute Hika would most likely break down the door, I hurry to gather my things.

.

"Well, then hurry …I'm …uh…a bit concerned." He grumbles from the other side of the door.

"Ah, yeah I'm coming." My panicked heart beats loudly in my ears as I straighten the nightstand and toss the framed photo and the pieces of my busted up alarm clock in the top drawer. Paying no attention to the dangling power cord spilling over the face of the drawer I slam it shut and grab my purse. I quickly double check the contents of my bag, before briskly swinging the door open. I casually hang on the open door like nothing had happened. However my chest is heaving, while trying to catch a breath.

.

I didn't have to tell my embarrassing turn of events because without another wasted second Hika's strong arms are wrapped around me. "Haru don't do that. You uh…..scared me." I could feel his heart rapidly beat against mine, and the funny thing is I noticed they were beating at the same pace.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to- "

Hika's soft voice cuts me off, "Shhh Haru... it doesn't matter….it doesn't matter as long as you're here with me."

I allowed myself to melt into the comforting embrace, listening to both our hearts calm. After a long prolonged moment, I feel Hika let out a long relieved sigh and his shoulders relaxed. He slowly pulls his head away, "Uh Haru, are you ready to go?" An adorable blush swirls under his gazing sparkling eyes.

Caught in his gorgeous eyes I just nodded my dazed head. With a beaming wide smile, he reaches over and closes the door behind us.

"Well, uh great. Are you um…hungry?" Hika places his hand on my lower back, guiding me downstairs.

"Oh, no wait. Just a minute. I can't!" My captured eyes blink away from his golden flames.

Hika's face grows concerned. "I'm sorry?"

"I mean, yes, I'm starved, but can we first stop for some air? It will only take a few minutes."

"Oh course. After seeing you in that dress, my head could use some air… and uh… clear the haze it caused. " He playfully chuckles while guiding me in another direction.

"Uh yeah, sounds good." I used my last breath to wheeze out a response to the handsome man guiding me to the back. However, my thoughts lingered towards my curled fingers, brushing against something round, nestled safely in my beaded bag.

 **Just a few minutes later …**

"Feel any better?" Hika softly asks with concern.

After takeing a deep breath, I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed the evening air…. It was getting rather hot inside."

"I uh… agree the mansion was getting pretty hot. Funny, I didn't notice it earlier, it just became stifling all of a sudden. " Hika begins to briskly fan the top of his collar at his firm chest, "I should speak with one of the estate's servants about it."

My eyes nervously glance over at his hands and uh, his firm chest, causing a wave of heat to roll over me. "Uh no, I wouldn't bother, I'm sure it's just a heat inversion sort of thing. It's probably only temporary. " I just forced an awkward smile, knowing I could be standing in the middle of a subzero freezer, in the middle of the artic, but as long as my Bewildered Knight is close by, my skin would be uncomfortable sweltering. "Besides their something I want to give you." My finger nervously danced around the clasp of my clutch, before pulling out the red item.

.

"Haru, what do you have there?" Hika's confused eyes flicker at the item before turning to his stunned twin. "Hey Kao, what are you doing here?"

"Uh hey Hika." Kao awkwardly waves a hand while staring at my fingers…..or rather what's laced in them.

My heart drums loudly as I anxiously bounce my eyes to the item and my Bewildered Knight, "Hika, I'm sorry this has taken me so long …to return." My shaky hand extends out, handing Hika the small tin.

"What's this?"

"Careful, It's what I care about most in this world," I take his hand, gently closing his fingers around it.

"A tin can? Why are giving it to me?" Confused, Hika brings the small, red tin close to his examining golden eyes. "Where have I seen this before?" Hika turns to his stunned twin, "Koa, do you know anything about this?"

"Hika." Kaoru whispers out, with emotional tears filling his eyes. "If I were you…" He roughly swallows while staring at the tin. "Hika, If I were you, I would just open it."

"All right, but if lame fake snakes pop out at me. " Hika playfully points the can at the three of us. "You're all playing a penalty game?"

"Just open it, you moron!" Ren impatiently shouts out.

An unblinking Kaoru suddenly slaps a hand on my roommate's mouth. I could tell by his behavior Ren must have told him what I stored in the can …..Does he remember after all these years?

Hika cautiously twists the lid off, tilting it forward, allowing the little blue car to slowly roll out in his palm. The sudden arrival of the lost beloved toy causes Hika to breathe in sharply. "It can't be."

"It's the only thing I didn't forget, I always knew it belonged to somebody very important "His tearing eyes lifted from the car to mine, "It just took me awhile to figure out who um…. it belonged to."

He lets out a humorless chuckle, "Well um…better late than never, I suppose." With trails of tears streaming from his joyful eyes he reaches out to softly cup my cheek. "Deep down, I always hoped you would remember. And… you actually did."

Leaning into his soft touch, with my own wet trails trickling under my emotional eyes. I gaze up at my Bewildered Knight to softly whisper the truth held deeply in my beating heart.

"How could I forget my first, and only love… Hikaru Hitachiin, it's always been you. "

 _ **The End….?**_

* * *

 _ **So on March 12, 2015, Almost 2 years ago I started hammering out the first chapter of 62 chapter story. Well, it later became divided into two separate stories in Oct of 2016.**_

 _ **Laughter, mournful tears, giddy with happiness…. I experienced it all on my couch, while wandering down the story's path. So, with mixed emotions I close the cover on my prolonged labor of love.**_

 _ **Please take a minute and tell me what the story meant you.**_

 _ **Thanks for taking peeking. ;) Alimackatjac.**_


End file.
